Digimon: Accel Stream
by Chaosblazer
Summary: A teen and his digimon army must lead a "rotational" team of digidestined and restore order to their realms digital world, can they succeed? Rated T for violence, mild crossovers will occur, digimon and digivices used are from all seasons of the anime
1. A Thunderous Christmas Time Street Fight

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, and two other oc's that will be revealed later on, also to note their will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and their will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since their's alot, on that note let's begin.

Chapter 1:A Thunderous Christmas Time Street Fight!

In the town of Shinjuku Japan, most things were normal as they were with people going about to their jobs and kids going to school and getting ready for the holiday season, such was the case with a young boy, sixteen years of age who sat in his middle school class room taking notes from his instructor as was the rest of the class as it was snowing lightly outside, wearing the schools black uniform he sighed as he moved his notes around while adjusting his glasses and glanced at the clock on the adjacent wall from where he sat, there was only five minutes until school was done for the day. _"Will you hurry up and ring, I want out of here!"_ thought the boy, soon enough time passed and class was dismissed. _"Sometimes I wonder why I let my parents talk me into doing the whole foreign exchange thing, sure I got to come to Japan the home of anime and manga, and it's actually snowing compared to where I did live before, but this is torture."_ he thought as he picked up his books and prepared to leave only to be stopped by another boy who was the same age with short raven colored hair, a muscular build, and a cocky attitude. Thankfully the boy had learned Japanese, but most of the people in his school also knew english which was good for him as the two began to converse.

"So Ken, are you gonna join a school club already or what? Why not join the karate club, I mean you handled the school bullies pretty well your first day here." said the boy, although his full name was Kensuke Rainer, he was used to this as everyone had decided to call him Ken which made things easier for him.

"Count me out Maki, I would rather not risk that." Ken replied, Maki sighed. "Besides it's true i'm good at Parkour, but that's not really a martial art."

"Isn't that a gymnastics' sport? Sounds like something a girl would..." he stopped when Ken's shoe was two inches from his face.

"Say that again, and I'll kick your teeth out worse than those punks I beat up." he said before lowering his foot and thinking of the bullies. "Still don't see what their problem is with foreigners though?" he wondered.

"I'd say it's more because of your appearance, those guys transferred here from Cromartie High School, a pit type school compared to the norm, but full of badasses who will drop people without thinking twice." Maki replied, Ken merely sweatdropped.

"If I recall, I heard a robot, a gorilla, and some guy who looks like Freddie Mercury also attend that place..." Maki sweatdropped as well.

"Well yeah ..." he said rubbing his head, as both got up to leave they noticed a group of four girls talking to each other, among them was a girl with long blue hair, wearing the schools girl uniform, Maki blushed while Ken sighed.

"Why don't you ask her out if you like her so much?" Maki quickly grabbed Ken and shut his mouth as the girls heard this, three of them began laughing but the girl he was referring to put on a stern look.

"Maki, you know my father won't allow me to date anyone unless he deems them worthy, and you are far from worthy." she said turning to leave, Maki sighed while Ken chuckled.

"Rejected." said Ken, Maki hit him on the head lightly.

"Dang it Ken, you just screwed up my chance to ask her out." Ken was about to reply but Maki wouldn't let him. "Don't you know who she is? She's Kasumi Shika, the schools best student and heiress to the Shika clan." he said.

"So she's in with the Mafia?" asked Ken, Maki fell over.

"No you doofus, it's a computer company." said Maki getting back up.

"Well whatever it's time for us to get out of here, I need to get something to eat and get home." said Ken heading out of the class and out of the school into the snowy streets "Christmas already, time sure does fly." he muttered while watching the snow fall.

Meanwhile, in another world's mountain like terrain with dark clouds everywhere, a silhouette of a man with a small fox like creature next to him overlooked a valley where various creatures faught each other with glazed eyes and dark auras covering their bodies. "Yes, yes!" said the man evilly as thunder crashed behind him. "Battle my digimon slaves and when I find the strongest among you, i'll send you to the human world for the first step of my conquest of both the real world and the digital world, and then plunge them into the darkness of the void!" next to him, the small creature spoke as lightning crashed again revealing it to be a fox like dinosaur with a red triangle on it's face who also watched the creatures now known as digimon fight to the death.

"Master are you sure you can pull it off?" the man nodded.

"Of course Dorumon, who do you think I am." he replied curtly.

_Dorumon: a mysterious digimon that carries the X-antibody, not much is known about it but it is very strong in battle with it's Metal Cannon and Dash Metal attacks._

Soon the fighting stopped when a lion humanoid digimon welding a sword was struck down by the only other digimon remaining, a large blue bird with lightning bolt like wings. "Ah so it's over, this one will do nicely." said the man taking out a large ipad like device and after typing in some commands into it, he pointed it at the bird digimon and watched as the device fired off a dark beam of power that struck the bird and make it squawk more as it's aura intensified. "You will go to Japan and capture the heiress to the Shika company, then I can hold her for ransom and get all the technology I need to take over this place, understood?" the bird digimon nodded. "Very well." pushing more buttons on the digivice a portal opened and the bird flew through it. "Let's go Dorumon, I need to get something to eat, and find more digimon to make battle and fit to serve my army." he said, Dorumon nodded and followed the man, neither noticing they were being watched by another man garbed in black attire through a pair of binoculars who had five grey devices on his waist, each one different from the other, one looked like an ipod, another was small and rectangular with a screen on it, two of them were egg shaped, one had an akward design with a slot where cards could go, he then took up another device, a black one similar to the ipod but this one's top slid up to reveal a v symbol on it, a portal formed before him as he did this.

"I must put a stop to that man before he really does capture the light with the digivice pad..." he muttered, stepping through the portal, a small blue digimon however saw this and followed him with an angry face as it had seen the brutal fighting as well and wanted to do something about it.

Back in the real world, Ken, now wearing more normal clothes of a black shirt under a blue jacket, and blue jeans had gotten some instant ramen along with other snacks at a store and headed to his apartment to eat them. _"I really hope I don't end up wearing orange clothes because I eat this alot, but i'm not accustomed to most the food here yet."_ he thought walking down a road, he soon passed by a computer store and noticed that various computers were being displayed with the Shika logo on them. "Heh, I hope the computer companies back home watch out." he said smirking, a giggle got his attention and he turned to see Kasumi laughing only now she was wearing a business suit.

"You've got that right, my dad put all his work into those computers to make them run better than any other brand out there." she said. "So tell me, how do you like Japan so far even though you've only been here for...three months I believe?" she asked, Ken nodded.

"Indeed, well it's alright even if instant ramen is the only thing i've been eating most of the time." he replied, Kasumi sighed.

"Maybe you should try some other food out, after all eating the same thing all the time isn't healthy." she said as a man walked outside to greet her. "Well i've got some business to attend to, see ya." she said walking into the store with the man, Ken shrugged and continued onto his apartment, unaware that a block away from where he was a portal opened and the large bird digimon came out from it, along with the smaller digimon who growled as the bird began to fly off.

"I've gotta stop that thing, even if it's an armor level and i'm only a rookie." it said chasing after the bird who flew across the town and began to cause electrical problems due to it's powers.

However, this didn't stop Ken from getting to his small apartment which had three rooms, a kitchen which was where the entrance point was and led to a bedroom with a bathroom on the side, in the bedroom was where Ken's clothes, bed, computer, posters of various video game characters and TV were located. Upon entering into the kitchen he began fixing some ramen, but when it got halfway done the microwave stopped "Ah come on don't do this to me now!" he yelled hitting the machine, but then stopped when he saw a flash of light outside from a nearby window, curiously he looked out and saw a giant bird starting to scare people off, while a smaller creature was throwing rocks at it to try and get it's attention to no avail, he rubbed his eyes repeatedly but the creatures were real no matter how much he looked at them. "You gotta be kidding me, weird shit really does happen here." he muttered as he went outside to see the smaller digimon get fried by a lightning bolt. "Ouchies, and I thought Pikachu was bad." he said as the bird flew off and he walked over to the small digimon who got up slowly.

"I've gotta stop him, if only I could digivolve!" it yelled, Ken held his ears.

"You might want to tone it down a notch there pal, not to mention you just got pwned pretty bad there..." the digimon turned around and Ken gasped. "Veemon?"

_Veemon: a fun loving digimon that likes adventures, and will protect those dear to him with his Vee Head Butt attack._

"You...you know me!" it asked, seeing that people were starting to come out to see what the mess was, Ken quickly grabbed the digimon and ran back into his apartment.

"That was too close." he muttered setting Veemon down in the kitchen. "So you wanna tell me what's going on?" Veemon nodded as Ken noticed the microwave had turned back on and his ramen was done, he finished fixing it as he listened to what Veemon was going to say.

"I need help, heck my whole digital world does. You see a strange human appeared one day with a digivice, from legends spoken of from other realms we thought it meant something good was going to happen, but it was the opposite." Ken handed Veemon the ramen cup and decided to make another one for himself later as he decided he was not hungry, not with what he was starring at.

"Let me guess, he went all digimon emperor am I correct?" asked Ken, Veemon sweatdropped.

"Digimon Emperor?" Veemon asked back while eating the ramen. "Well no, but he is kinda like an emperor type, his digivice has the power to enslave digimon and he forces them to battle each other, keeping the strongest ones as his slaves. He recently sent one here after it won his acceptance, why he sent it I don't know but I had to follow it so I could stop it." Ken sighed.

"If that digimon was what I think it was, you might want to reconsider that, trust me i've seen every season of the tv show, and that bird would have you for dinner." Veemon only became more confused. "Those "realms" you spoke of must mean the locations where the anime series took place..." he stopped in mid sentence when he realized what that meant. _"Hold on, does that mean that...the digidestined, tamers and data squad are real?"_ he wondered before getting back on track. "...and in one of the seasons you were a star of the show." Veemon's eyes went wide.

"You mean i'm a star? excellent!" Veemon said making a fake guitar motion with his hands, Ken sweatdropped but smiled.

_"Definitely not the same as Davis' Veemon."_ he thought as he turned on the tv. "Come to think of it, I think the newest series airs an episode tonight, let's see if it's on." Veemon nodded excitedly as he gulped down the ramen and followed Ken into his bedroom, the two sat on the bed across from the tv and when he turned it on he became alarmed as did Veemon, as what came on the screen was not the tv show, but a news report with a woman who began talking as an image square showing the bird digimon appeared in the corner behind her.

_"We interrupt this broadcast of digimon xros wars to bring you a special report, a large blue like bird that surprisingly looks like a digimon is currently flying around discharging electricity at an incredible rate, people are advised to stay indoors and..."_ she stopped for a moment and gasped when someone off screen handed her a paper, the picture square changed showing that the bird had a girl in it's clutches, one that Ken recognized. _"I've just been informed that Kasumi Shika of the new Shika cooperation has been abducted by this..."_ the signal cut off.

"This isn't good." said Ken, Veemon got up and headed for the door. "Veemon don't do this, if you seek him now he'll kill you." Veemon turned and growled.

"But i've got no choice, he's got a human hostage." Ken sighed, as much as he wanted his life to be normal, he wasn't about to let Veemon go on what he considered a suicide mission.

"I'm coming with you, if there's a way to beat this thing. Then will do it together." Veemon smiled and nodded as the two headed out to find the bird digimon.

"PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Kasumi as she struggled in the bird's talons, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get loose as the bird terrorized the streets and forced people to flee as well as the cops. "Why me..." she muttered, soon however a large dark fireball hit the bird causing it to let go of her, she screamed as she fell, but was caught by a taller man who wore a black suit and a black mask over his face as well as black cape donning his shoulders.

"You ok miss?" he asked as he set her down, next to him. She meekly nodded as a large black skinned dinosaur with a metallic tail appeared. "Alright BlackGreymon let's finish it off!" the digimon nodded.

_BlackGreymon:A viral version of Greymon this digimon can be quite vicious compared to his counterpart, his attacks are the same but darker._

"You bet partner!" it yelled as it attacked the bird digimon again, but this time it's attack was dodged as the bird digimon finally spoke when striking with more lightning.

"Thunderstormer!" it yelled shocking BlackGreymon down.

"Dang, you should've digixrosed, but it's not going to give us the chance!" yelled the masked man as he leapt back to avoid getting struck, he turned to Kasumi who still there watching stiffly. "Miss you need to get out of here now!" he yelled, Kasumi finally regained herself and did so, but as she ran down the street she stopped when saw Ken and Veemon running the other way.

"Another one, and why is Ken with..." she turned around and decided to head back. "I'll stay out of sight, but i've gotta know what's going on, why are digimon suddenly real?" she wondered quietly to avoid detection.

"BlackGreymon we need to fall back, it's stronger than we though so you can Digixros!" the dinosaur nodded.

"Your right..." however before he could move the large bird digimon pinned him down.

"BlackGreymon!" yelled the masked man concerned as the bird began charging up more power.

"Vee head butt!" yelled Veemon as it leapt into the air and nailed the bird digimon hard knocking it back and off of BlackGreymon, both turned and saw Veemon as well as Ken arrived.

"What's with the mask Batman, this is Christmas time, not Halloween." said Ken, the masked man sighed.

"That's besides the point what are you doing here, and why do you have a digimon with you?" before he could answer more lightning came at them which they dodged. "Damn Thunderbirdmon."

_Thunderbirdmon:an electrical armor class digimon who's thunderstormer attack can take down even ultimate level digimon if trained enough._

"Angry much?" asked Ken, the masked man shook his head.

"Look kid, get out of here I can't protect you under these conditions!" he said holding up his black device, it took Ken a moment to regain himself as the device struck a cord in his memory.

_"A Digivice?"_ he wondered as he continued to dodge the lightning, he noticed that around the man's waist where the other devices were, still in their grey dormant like forms. _"Does he have more digimon? Why does he have one of each of the models from the TV shows including two D..."_ his thoughts were interrupted when he was almost struck by a stray lightning bolt. _"Note to self, think about things later, for now kill the bird!"_

"BlackGreymon now is our..." yelled the masked man who was stopped again as Thunderbirdmon plowed into both BlackGreymon and Veemon knocking the two of them down, Veemon was knocked back into the masked man knocking him over and causing the ipod like device to fall from the man's belt and slid to Ken's feet, Veemon got back up before getting shocked again and landed in front of Ken who quickly kneeled down to his side.

"I can't give up...not after what that other human...did..." Veemon staggered, Ken shook his head while his inner anger was burning, the grey device in his hands began to slowly glow as he stood up and ran towards Thunderbirdmon.

"Don't do it you idiot!" yelled the masked man, Ken didn't hear him as he ran up a car that had been slanted on top of another due to Thunderbirdmon's rampaging, then proceeded to jump with all his might and grabbed onto a nearby lamp post, and after swinging on it to build momentum up he let go, jumped towards a nearby building. The masked man and Kasumi were both amazed by his showing of Parkour as he kept running up the side of the building just enough to get above the bird, his anger driving him to gain altitude and then he leapt towards the bird with his right arm stretched back.

"Hey birdboy, Falcon Punch!" he yelled hitting the bird in the face, and to the surprise of himself, the masked man, both digimon and Kasumi who was watching from an alleyway. Thunderbirdmon was sent flying off of BlackGreymon and crashed into some cars nearby, a small aura of data squares appeared around Ken's hand which also helped him land safely as he seemed to descend slower thanks to the blocks, at this moment the digivice glowed in response to the blocks and transformed and became fully colored blue similar to Veemon's skin, the masked man was shocked.

_"He activated the digivice? Could he be one of the five spoken of in the prophecy?"_ he thought as Ken looked back at Veemon who had just gotten up and saw this.

"Wow are you a digidestined now? Awesome!" yelled Veemon feeling somewhat rejuvenated by seeing this. Ken sweatdropped, but then noticed Thunderbirdmon was beginning to stir and grinned evilly.

"Well Veemon, as a wise man once said. IT'S FIGHTING TIME!" he yelled turning back to Thunderbirdmon who was getting up. "Digisoul Charge!" he yelled thrusting his hand into the top of the device as the word "digivolution" appeared on the screen, the data from his hand went in and Veemon began glowing.

"Veemon digivolve too..." Veemon became taller and more prehistoric like BlackGreymon, boasting a more bulky dinosaur body and a horn like nose. "VEEDRAMON!"

_Veedramon:an alternate evolution to Veemon it is one of the most powerful champion digimon that exist's, and it's V-Nova Blast is devastating._

"I can't believe it..." muttered Kasumi watching in disbelief.

"He...got it to digivolve that quickly?" the masked man said astounded but then sweatdropped when Ken turned to him with a confused look.

"Hey how come he didn't turn into ExVeemon?" The masked man facefaulted.

_"Is he kidding me!"_ Thunderbirdmon attacked again but Veedramon shrugged it's attack off.

"This feels good!" yelled Veedramon excitedly as BlackGreymon got back up finally. "Hey,BlackGreymon, you want light meat or dark?" Veedramon asked, BlackGreymon grinned evilly getting what Veedramon was implying.

"Dark, definitely! NOVA FLAME!" BlackGreymon fired off another ball of dark fire.

"V-Nova Blast!" yelled Veedramon firing off a fireball that was shaped like a V, both fireballs combined and hit Thunderbirdmon dead on roasting it completely and exploding it into data, however instead of a digiegg being left behind a small blue crystal fell towards the ground, but Ken was able to run and catch it before it hit. Upon contact with his hands, the crystal exploded and from it came what looked like an SD card with a picture of the digiegg of friendship on it. "This is new..." the masked man walked up to him.

"May I look at that?" Ken nodded and handed it to him. "I see..." he said handing it back to Ken. "I must say your quite the tamer to be able to handle a digimon so quickly." Ken sweatdropped and was about to respond when sirens cut them off.

"Not good, the last thing I wanna do is get in trouble with the police." said Ken, the masked man sighed.

"We'll have to talk some other time." he said as he pushed a button on his digivice which caused BlackGreymon to turn into data and vanish into it, and then using a cable like device strapped to his hand, leapt away from the scene as Veedramon dedigivolved back into Veemon and fell asleep promptly.

"Ok, Batman..." said Ken as he picked up Veemon and took off running, Kasumi sweatdropped as the cops got closer

"What a night..." she said shaking her head at what had gone down.

Soon, Ken had gotten back to his apartment and put the sleeping Veemon down on the end of his bed while looking at the device. "A Digivice Burst huh.." he then noticed that there was an extra slot on the device for where an SD card could fit in, he took out the Sd card that had the picture of the digiegg of friendship on it and looked at it intensely. "I wonder, could I download and use this data?" he then shook his head. "Well whatever i'm done for tonight." he said putting the device and card down and heading to bed for the night. "Hopefully I'll meet "batman" again and figure out what's going on, cause I think things might just get more interesting or more painful soon." he said as he prepared to turn in for the night. _"To think Christmas is this close too, this is one heck of a gift."_ thought Ken as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ken and Kasumi track down the masked man and after learning more from him, the two must stop another digimon from attacking during which Kasumi gains a partner of her own.

Well that's my starting point, I promise to get it better as things go along, and until next chapter, peace out.


	2. Lekismon's Ice Skating Debut, Raidramon

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, and two other oc's that will be revealed later on, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Chapter 2: Lekismon's Ice Skating Debut, Raidramon Storms In

As soon as Thunderbirdmon had been deleted, the man who had sent it to the real world with his Digivice Ipad recieved a signal that it had been crushed, as well as a small glowing of purple energy which was the reminants of it's soul. "What the hell?" he muttered. "That thing took down twenty nine other champion digimon in the royal rumble I set them up in, how could it have been defeated? Who could have the power to take on a digi..." he stopped when a message appeared on the ipad, clicking it a message appeared in digital writing which made the man sigh as he turned to Dorumon. "I need your help my servant." he demanded, Dorumon simply nodded and read the text.

"It says..."Hahaha, how pathetic you are, sending only one digimon to the human world, and an armor class at that. You need to send more troops as my spies have found that one human now posesses a digivice burst, which was mentioned in this world's prophecy. As this has come to pass, other humans may end up emerging with digivices. I advise extreme caution."...that's all it says master." said Dorumon, the man grumbled as when he came to the digital world he had learned quickly of the prophecy when some digimon mistook him as a digidestined, the words flashed in his mind as he remembered what was told to him by several rookies.

_When the overwhelming darkness comes to swallow the light_

_The five shall rise, each with a digivice from far off land's to fight._

_Soul, Passion, Spirit, and Unity. _

_Shall be the powers given to thee._

_Soul and Spirit bring the Power, Passion is the Heart._

_Unity binds them together so they don't fall apart._

_They shall aid the light, as a redeemed one glows with the brightness of the sky and sea._

_Courage, Friendship, Miracles. Only the Soul has the key._

_"Hmm...an digivice burst to my knowledge requires the usage of a digisoul, could that be..." _the man stopped and shook his head. "Why should I be concerned with some dues ex bs prophecy anyway, I need to find more digimon to send to the human world." he began tapping away on his ipad. "I know just the three give the season." he said smirking evily, not knowing he was being watched by two more digimon, one was a red digimon with a small body and had fire like hair, the other one was a small bunny rabbit like digimon that sported a kimono.

"Should we attack him?" whispered the red bodied one to his companion shook her head.

"No, but we should figure out how to get to the human world, I am concerned since Veemon did not return yet...look." they watched as the man summoned three digimon each covered with a dark aura around thier bodies, a portal formed behind the three as the man spoke to them, one was a bear, the second was a squid carrying a sword and gun with a kanji symbol on it, the last was a large serpant.

"Alright, Frigimon, Octomon, Seadramon. Go into the human world and find the girl Thunderbirdmon was supposed to find, return once you've found her." The three digimon nodded in a possesed mannor.

_Frigimon:A cold digimon to be sure, he can freeze anything he hits with his Sub-zero Ice Punch._

_Octomon: an octopus digimon, it has two weapons but is really only threatening with it's sword, however don't count it's gun out as it can shoot foes with it's Spurting Ink attack._

_Seadramon: This digimon despite being sea based can also fly for short periods of time, it attacks foes with it's Ice Blast attack._

The man walkied away as the three digimon turned and went into the portal, as it began to close the two digimon in hiding quickly ran past the man and Dorumon before jumping into the portal as well when it closed. "What the heck, who were they?" demanded the man, Dorumon shrugged.

"Two lame rookies master, nothing to concern ourselves with." he replied.

Back in the real world, Ken was still sleeping from the night before, until a voice began to awake him "Hey Ken shouldn't you be getting up now?" came a voice into Ken's head, but he shrugged it off at first until he got the message when a buzzer went off in his face. "AGH!" he yelled snapping awake, grabbing the manual alarm clock he had for emergency's and slammed it into a nearby wall impulsively, Veemon who had been holding the clock, sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, it went off and I couldn't stop it." Ken sighed.

"It's ok Veemon." he replied, rolling his eyes and smirking abit. _"To think, this is really happening."_ he thought as he got up and looked at his digivice. "I wonder where that guy got too..." Veemon was confused at this.

"Huh? What guy?" he asked, Ken sighed.

"The guy who I got this device from, something's going on and I need to know what." he muttered before hearing the doorbell go off. "Huh." he looked at another clock hanging off the wall and saw it was only nine o clock. "Who could want something at this hour, even the owners here don't come that early and i've payed my rent for the month." he said as he got dressed quickly, and while putting on his jacket checked to see that the SD card with the digiegg of Friendship on it was still there.

"What if it's a neighbor?" asked Veemon, Ken shrugged, and pocketed the card.

"In any case, stay in here ok? We don't want to cause anymore trouble." Veemon nodded before sitting down and looking at the TV.

"How do you get this to work again?" he wondered, Ken went to the door and when he opened it he was suprised to find two tall men in buisness suits standing before him.

"Uh can I help you?" he asked, before the men could speak, a familiar voice was heard.

"I wish my dad wasn't so hasty with his judgements." Ken turned and saw it was Kasumi, wearing another business suit.

"Uh, hello there..." said Ken, Kasumi sighed and motioned for the men to step back.

"Good morning Ken, did you get a good night's sleep?" she asked, Ken nodded, however it didn't take him long to figure out what she was doing there.

"Is this about last night?" he asked. _"Go figure, she must've stayed to watch the fight play out, she wouldn't be here otherwise."_

"Yes, did you know that man?" Ken shook his head.

"Other than acting like batman, not really." he replied, Kasumi frowned.

"Still, where's your digimon?" the men behind her chuckled abit making her angry. "This is no laughing matter, what happened to me last night was real!" she yelled out making them shudder and Ken cover his ears, Veemon hearing the shouting casually walked outside, Kasumi smiled, Ken frowned and the men gasped.

"It's real." said one with an amazed tone, Ken sighed.

"I told you to stay inside Veemon." Veemon shrugged.

"I heard someone yelling and thought it might have been a digimon or something again." he replied, Kasumi smiled abit.

"See, it is real you two." she said to the two men before turning back to Ken. "However we still need to find that man, I want some answers." Ken smiled as he heard this.

"Same here, I was gonna go look for him as well." Kasumi nodded and motioned for him and Veemon to follow her to a nearby limosine which made both gawk and in turn made Kasumi laugh.

"Never been in one of these before?" she asked, Ken only shook his head as they got inside, as they did this Maki happened to be nearby and saw them briefly as he drove off.

_"The hell is going on? Why would those two...nah it's gotta be a coincidence..."_ he thought as he walked towards the nearby store Ken had gone to the previous night.

"Does your dad know about you doing this?" asked Ken before bopping Veemon on the head lightly as he had been jumping up and down on the cushioned seating. "Stop that we don't wanna cause trouble." Kasumi giggled, but then shook her head.

"Actually no, I did tell him I was going to come thank you for saving me as he saw what happened and all, but only my bodygaurds who brought me to your house and are currently driving us know about what we're trying to do." she then took out a small card and handed it to Ken "Here, it's a special and for 41,000 yen." Ken sweatdropped as he took it, knowing that it was the equvilient of five hundred american dollars.

"Are you sure this is alright?" he asked, "This is alot of money to be giving away." Kasumi mearly shrugged.

"Don't worry, our company's pretty sucessful and we've had alot of income lately, my dad insisted on giving you more, but I know how you are which is why I told him this would be plenty." Ken sweatdropped.

"You did a background check on me?" he asked as Veemon was finished rubbing his head from the pain.

"Well yeah, I did one for all the students in our school and those who transfer as you can't be too careful these days." said Kasumi.

"What does she mean?" asked Veemon, Kyle sighed.

"Nothing my little friend." he replied while looking out the window, they were currently driving by an outdoor skating rink when it happened, another portal opened up and from it came the three dark aura digimon, making people run away from the scene quickly. "Oh no, not more of them!" yelled Veemon as Seadramon saw the car and began firing a blast towards it, Kasumi quickly pushed a button on the seat next to her and spoke into a radio.

"Stop the car!" she yelled, the men driving did so and narrowly avoided the blast which caused a big mound of ice to pile up behind them.

"Oh great more of them!" Ken yelled as they got out of the car, Veemon narrowed his eyes.

"Frigimon, Octomon and Seadramon, all champion levels." Ken sighed and took out his digivice, he tried to make the digi soul appear, but try as he might it wasn't going too. _"Oh this is wonderful, so i'm gonna have to be like Marcus and hit them if I want to trigger the digisoul charge."_ he thought gritting his teeth.

"What's wrong?" asked Kasumi concerned, but before she could get an answer, Seadramon fired another blast, Ken quickly grabbed her and jumped out of the way with Veemon following them, to thier dismay the limo was frozen completely as were the two bodygaurds inside. "Are they still after me?" she wondered, Ken got up and ran towards them.

"I don't know, but their going down!" he yelled, jumping into the air and heading towards Frigimon who was the closest, however before he could get there, Octomon turned his gun towards him and fired dark ink from it.

"Spurting Ink!" yelled the posessed digimon, Ken growled as the inky goo covered his body and caused him to fall to the ground before Frigimon who reared back his hand.

"This is bad..." muttered Ken gritting his teeth however, two voices suddenly called out stopping the polar bear digimon.

"Corona Flame!" a small stream of fire struck Frigimon from behind stopping him.

"Tear shot!" yelled another voice, and with it came a large bubble of water that hit Ken but washed the inky goo off his body, Ken got up as Veemon grinned.

"They made it!" he yelled excitedly as the two digimon from before appeared in full veiw to the champion digimon, Ken and Kasumi.

"Who are they?" asked Kasumi as Veemon grinned.

"Coronamon and Lunamon!" he said.

_Coronamon:this firey digimon taps into the power of the sun and attacks with fire based moves, his strongest attack is Petit Prominance._

_Lunamon:This digimon taps into the powers of both the darkness and the sea, despite her appearance she can be quite the fighter when she needs to be._

"Nice to see you Veemon..." Coronamon started, but then stopped when he saw the device in Ken's hands. "No way, is that human your partner!" Veemon nodded, which earned him a friendly elbow from Coronamon. "You lucky dog!"

"I'm a dragon, not a dog." Veemon replied as Lunamon sighed at thier antics.

"Save the reunion for later, we've got bigger problems here!" she yelled as the three champions looked ready to attack again, until a laser beam came down from the sky cutting through the icy arena, and making the digimon scatter, looking up the digimon and humans saw that the masked man from the night before was back, this time riding on the back of a large metallic bird like digimon.

"Whoa, it's that guy." said Ken shocked at the power the digimon had displayed.

"But what's that digimon called?" asked Kasumi.

"It's Mailbirdramon." said Lunamon calmly.

_Mailbirdramon: A rare but powerful bird/dragon digimon who's level remains currently unknown, however it's Plasma Cannon and Nighthawk attacks are so lethal it can destroy ultimates with them._

"What are you doing kid, digivolve your partner now!" the masked man shouted down to Ken, who nodded and ran towards Frigimon, however Seadramon fired off an ice blast which stopped him dead in his tracks, Veemon tried to headbutt Frigimon, but ended up getting frozen by it's Sub-Zero Ice Punch. "Don't tell me he has to actually make contact with them!"

"It appears so sir." said Mailbirdramon who flew back abit when Octomon began shooting at it with it's Spurting Ink, while this was going on, Kasumi clenched her hands hard as Ken tried to get around the ice and got into Frigimon's range, but despite this the polar bear began swinging at him with rapid punches which became harder to dodge.

_"Why? Why is this happening? There must be something I can do, because I refuse to be a helpless damsel in distress!" _she thought, Lunamon saw this and walked up to her.

"Uh, miss are you ok?" she asked, Kasumi stopped and looked down at the rabbit.

"I wish I could say so, but these digimon keep insisting on coming after me." she replied, Lunamon smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't let them get you." she said as Coronamon nodded, Kasumi smiled and suddenly felt a warm feeling in her heart as did Lunamon, when this happened a bright glow appeared in the sky, causing the masked man to gape as another digivice on his belt began to activate.

This time it was the rectangular one which soon became a greyish white color as if it was covered by snow itself. "Unbelievable." he looked down at Kasumi. "Hey you, catch!" Kasumi was shocked, but nodded and caught the device which quickly went off and let loose beams of light in her hands, Lunamon began glowing as Coronamon gaped.

"Her too!" he demanded as Lunamon's body grew, her Kimono attire slowly disappearing, and began getting replaced with combat like gear, four tentacles came out from her back and wrapped around her arms, two more appear and stuck out like tails, her hands became covered in glows with cresecent moons on them, and finally a mask that covered her face except her eyes, forehead and mouth appeared as she called out her name.

"Lunamon digivolve too...Lekismon!" she yelled twirling around and doing some karate poses, Kasumi was amazed as was Ken who moved back from Frigimon to see the digivolution.

_Lekismon: a powerful water digimon that fights with ice and water, as well as Karate. Her powers are amplified during the nighttime as well._

"Two digidestined have awoken, just like Gennai said." muttered the masked man to himself, he looked down and saw Coronamon who seemed to be out of place, but at the same time it made him wonder as he glanced down to his other devices, the one with the card reader specifically which seemed to give off a small redish glow for a brief moment. "I wonder if they can find the third, as I must find the welders of the D3's." he said as he watched Lekismon glare down Octomon who was closest to her.

"Tear Arrow!" she yelled, the two tails on her back began collecting icy energy which formed into an arrow and flew forward, Octomon quickly brought up his sword but it was broken like glass against the sheer power of the icy arrow and soon the arrow found it's way into Octomon's forehead impaling him and causing him to delete slowly, however like before no digiegg was left behind.

"What the, where's the digiegg!" Lekismon demanded before Seadramon fired another Ice Blast towards her, Ken sighed.

"I don't know who's been tampering with these digimon, but appearently their data's become so corrupted that once they die it's over." he said sadly, before moving back from Frigimon once more, this time however Frigimon got too close and made Ken fall back, as he did so the SD card with the digiegg of Friendship on it fell out of his jacket pocket and hit the ground as well near him, he quickly saw it and sighed. "I hope this works." he said as Frigimon drew closer, and as he prepared to insert the card, a phrase entered his mind. "DIGI MEMORY SHINE! ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION!" he yelled out making the masked man sweatdrop.

"What did he just say?" Ken thrusted the SD card into the slot on the side of his digivice, it sparked to life and inside the block of ice nearby Veemon's eyes began glowing blue before the sky above them all grew dark, a thunderbolt came down striking the ice rock that held Veemon and he busted free as he began glowing and his body changed into a different form.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve too..." he began, his body became covered in black armor with thunderbolt like spikes coming out of his body as he took to all fours. "Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" Kasumi, Lekismon, Coronamon, the masked man, Mailbirdramon, and Ken were all stunned by this, the two dark aura digimon however didn't care, Seadramon opened his mouth again preparing another attack, but Raidramon saw this.

"Blue Thunder!" he yelled out, generating electrical power from the spikes on his back, he sent the blast forward shocking Seadramon hard roasting it badly, but he wasn't done there. "You've turned to the side of darkness, forgive me! ELECTRIC BITE!" charging electricity around it's mouth, it bit down on Seadramon's neck hard shocking it further and deleting it. Lekismon was abit angered, but she knew Ken was telling the truth and thus this had to be done. Both digimon turned to Frigimon who charged at them as if prepared to die in battle.

Alas, that would not be the case as Mailbirdramon flew down towards him, before swinging around with his tail glowing. "Trident Tail!" it yelled, cutting Frigimon's head off from the neck and deleting it faster than the other two, the masked man sighed and took the card digivice and tossed it to Coronamon who was still shocked at what had transpired, but suprised upon seeing the device. The masked man turned to Ken and Kasumi.

"If you two really are part of the five, then find the owner of that device. Only then will you learn the truth!" he called out before leaving on his digimon as the ice around the area began to thaw out now that the ice digimon were gone.

Raidramon and Lekismon dedigivolved back to thier rookie forms, Kasumi saw that her limo was also dethawing and decided it would be best for them to get in before anyone saw them. "Come on!" she yelled, Ken nodded and followed her into the car. Once inside Kasumi notified her bodygaurds once they reawoke that they would be taking Ken back to his apartment.

"So we've got to find who owns this digivice.." she said looking at the one Coronamon was holding. "...if we want the answers we seek." Ken nodded.

"How about this, i'll let Coronamon stay with me until we find out what's going on." Coronamon was shocked.

"Is that ok?" Ken nodded.

"Probably better since I know your busy with your work Kasumi and it would be hard to hide two digimon." he said, Kasumi sighed at this, but smiled at Lunamon and hugged her, Lunamon smiled as well.

"It's been a long time since i've felt this warm." said the rabbit digimon, Kasumi smiled.

"I can relate, and now you and I will fight off this evil together with Ken and Veemon, and whoever Coronamon's partner is." she replied as the card drove to Ken's apartment, at the store nearby, Maki sneezed hard suddenly making people near him sweatdrop.

Back in the digital world however...

"WHAT!" yelled the man as the signals for his digimon were gone, Dorumon was sleeping despite this. "Beaten again!" he yelled, he was prepared to kick Dorumon in anger until a dark voice stopped him.

"You might want to tone it down abit there. Since for someone who wants to kill the light, you get angry way to easily." from the darkness the owner of the voice appeared, a large skeleton like digimon with a staff in his hands, the man recognized him.

"SkullSatamon, what do you want?" he demanded.

_SkullSatamon: considered to be the dark counterpart to MagnaAngemon as he can face down Mega level digimon with his Nail bone attack, this digimon moves and attacks at high speeds._

"My master has learned that the girl you've been trying to capture is a digidestined now as well, which means you must back off from getting her now." the man slammed his hand onto the ground.

"This is rediculious, is that stupid prophecy coming true!" he demanded.

"It just might, however it seems there's an unkown player in this game, someone my master seems to recognize and he is the one who found the digivices and is giving them to the digidestined." said SkullSatamon, the man only growled futher.

"Who is it, tell me and i'll crush them!" Skullsatamon shook his head as Dorumon began to awaken.

"Unless you power up the ipad further to be able to send Ultimates to the real world, then you can't beat him. He has the power of a Xros Loader at his side, a digivice we have little data on." the man growled more.

"Fine, it appears to me that Armor Digimon are doing the job better so i'll seek more of them out and dispose of any champions as they have no chance it seems." said the man as he glared at SkullSatamon. "But tell your master this, once I am capable of sending Ultimates to the real world, your going first!" SkullSatamon mearly smiled evily and laughed.

"Sounds like fun." he said before disappearing.

"Master can we really trust him?" asked Dorumon, the man sighed.

"I don't have any choice, If I want to use the digivice Ipad to kill the main two sources of digital light and plunge everything into darkness, then I must follow his lead. Come we must seek more Armor digimon, the more chaos we cause the stronger the ipad will get!" Dorumon nodded and follwed him as they walked into a forest as night fell in the digital plane.

* * *

Ken finds Coronamon's owner, but can the owner accept his fate when his father disappeared due to digimon reserch?

Until next chapter, peace out, Like i said at the beginning, I can violent when it comes to battles lol.


	3. The Fires of Confliction, Maki's Trouble

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Takuto Hiko, and two other oc's that will be revealed later on, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

The Fires of Confliction, Maki's Troubled Past.

Two days had passed since the last Digimon battle, as he sat in his apartment with Veemon and Coronamon who was still holding the red digivice that was used by the legendary tamers from the anime's third season, Ken couldn't help but think over what had transpired. _"I had a feeling coming to Japan would be intresting, and boy was I right."_ he then turned to Coronamon who was eating a pastry snack.

"This is good stuff Veemon." said Coronamon with a smile, Veemon nodded as he was also eating one albeit his was a different kind, Ken walked up to Coronamon.

"So little dude, any ideas on how to find your partner?" he asked, Coronamon sighed.

"Well, the device is still dormant as you can see." said Coronamon holding up the device and showing that the screen had not been activated. "If we can find the human it belongs too, it will activate in full." Ken nodded to this.

"Ok then, we're not gonna get anything done here so let's go." he said getting up and getting out two small jackets that Kasumi had sent him the previous day in the mail to help keep thier cover. "Good thing we're still on winter break." he muttered as the digimon doned thier jackets and the three went out.

Nearby, Maki who was once again out shopping came out of the store near Ken's apartment complex, as he saw Ken and what he thought to be two children coming down, he decided it was now time to talk to Ken about what he had seen two days ago.

Meanwhile, back in the digital world the man with the digivice Ipad had found some armor level digimon in the forest. "Well Dorumon, looks like you'll get some fighting done today." he said smiling evily as he tapped in a code onto the ipad, Dorumon grinned as his body glowed with a darkish light, but unlike the darkened aura's that surrounded the digimon before, this one had no side effect on Dorumon as he digivolved.

"Dorumon Dark Digivolve too..." his body grew larger, his legs became machine like as a machine like mask covered his face, his tail grew large with metalic clips on it, and his wings also looked machinelike as he roared out his new name. "DexDorugamon!" this made the man laugh evily.

_DexDorugamon: a dark digimon that feeds on the digital cores of other digimon, he may look like a machine type digimon, but he's actually classified as an undead type._

"What the heck!" yelled out one of the armor level digimon, there were eight of them in total. The man only smiled as they charged DexDorugamon while looking up thier data, one was a bug type digimon that had a red body with small cannon like arms, the second one was humanoid like rabbit that welded wooden swords, the third one looked like a bunny rabbit with Pink ears, the fourth one was a pteradactyl like digimon that had missiles on it's underside, the fifth one was a fish type digimon with boxing gloves and stripes all over it's body. _"I wonder why a Fish digimon is in the jungle, then again who am I to question this world and it's madness."_ thought the man as he lookeved of the other three, the sixth one was a elder goat like digimon, who unlike other the others was in no hurry to attack, the last three consisted of a red insect digimon that looked mean, a blue digimon who looked like a scuba diver, and the last one was a large golden bug with six arms.

"Eight against one huh, it's a fair fight!" snarled DexDorugamon as he charged at the incoming digimon...

Back in the real world, as Ken rounded the corner heading to the store he was suprised when Maki stopped him. "Oh hey Maki dude, what's up?" he asked while pushing the digimon around the corner, Maki's face however was not a friendly one.

"Tell me, what were you doing with Kasumi the other day?" he asked flatly, Ken sighed as he knew that this might happen.

"We were discussing something about school and..." Maki cut him off.

"Don't give me that crap, she doesn't ever visit someone without a personal reason!" he yelled, neither of them noticed that the digivice in Coronamon's hands was glowing more.

"What the?" asked Veemon suprised, his eyes met Coronamon's and they nodded before inching to the corner to see who Ken was talking with.

"Why the anger?" asked Ken. "Look dude if this about you wanting to be her boyfriend, go ahead and keep trying cause it's not what you think." Maki was abit relieved to hear this, but was still curious as to what was going on.

"Still dude, she doesn't visit people without reason. Why did she come to your house, and who were those two kids I saw with you earlier? You baby-sitting for extra money?" Ken shook his head, but then gaped when Coronamon ran around the corner and pointed at Maki.

"He's the one, my digivice is activating! He is my human partner!" Coronamon yelled as the chilling winter air pushed back his hoodie to expose his face, when Maki saw this he instinctively freaked out and fell over, but got back up.

"What in the name of oh my goddess is that!" he demanded, seeing that some people had heard the noise. Ken quickly helped Maki up and the two retreated into a nearby alleyway. Seeing ametallic stairwell in the alley that led upward, Ken used his parkour skills to leap off a garbage can, run up the wall and grab onto the latter that hung off of it, he then climbed down to help the digimon onto it with Maki's help, and finally leaned back flatly against the latter and grabbed Maki who shook his head at this and pulled him up as well, the two then climbed up to the roof where no one would be able to see or hear them.

"Ok we can talk up here." he said as Coronamon and Veemon took off thier hoodies and put them aside.

"Are those digimon?" asked Maki. "I've heard about the attacks on the news...wait are you in on that?" Ken shook his head, and held up his digivice burst.

"No, i'm fighting against the evil. I don't exactly like being a bastion of justice, but I have no choice now." he replied before pointing to Coronamon. "Heck, that little guy over there might be your partner." Maki was stunned.

"It's true mister." said Coronamon as he handed Maki the digivice, which upon taking fully activated and the screen on it came to life, Maki looked at the device suddenly in a deep trance. One that Ken had never seen him in since he had met him.

"Is something wrong?" Maki sighed and handed the device back to Coronamon.

"I...I can't be your tamer." he said after a few moments, Ken narrowed his eyes as Coronamon looked disheartened.

"Our world needs you though!" he yelled as Ken was ready to slug Maki.

"Why not, you have plenty of energy enough to help me and Kasumi with this." Maki looked up shocked to what Ken was saying. "Yes, she's a digidestined as well, although her device is different from mine." Maki shook his head.

"You don't understand, it's just..." Maki took some deep breaths before stopping and looked up at the sky. "Look Ken, let me explain ok?" he said. Ken nodded.

"Very well then." he said, neither knowing that back in the digital world, all of the armor digimon had been subdued, and had been sucked into the ipad as DexDorugamon dedigivolved.

"Master Takuto, that was way too easy, even the two golden armor digimon weren't that tough so are you sure we can use them?" The man now known as Takuto sighed.

"First of all, don't call me by my name as it's a liability, and second the ipad did increase your strength up past that of a normal champion level, so it's no wonder why you could take them." he then looked over the ipad's storage area and looked at the digimon he had. "I did say I needed to get rid of some of my champions, now's the perfect time and i'll send an armor type as well to be the forerunner." he said typing some commands into the device which caused the red insect digimon to reappear, followed by some other digimon with body's made of fire..

Back in the real world, Ken sat down with the digimon ready for Maki to talk. "Look Ken, about six years ago their was an incident, one that changed my life as well as Kasumi's." he began looking off into the city.

"What happened?" asked Ken. "And if you say Someone set us up the bomb i'll drop kick you." Maki sweatdropped, the digimon were confused.

"You see, my dad Takuto was a successful computer technician, he was a rival and friend to Kasumi's dad, but he had one flaw, and that was that he was a digimon otaku at heart." he said.

"So he was into digimon?" Maki nodded.

"Yes, he was...but me and my mom knew better that digimon was just an anime and that he should do his job, well at least until the digimon began attacking I thought that way." he stopped to take a breath. "You see, that year my dad and Kasumi's father were also both working for the same company, the company's owner was going to retire and he selected our dad's to replace him, but only one could do it."

"So what happened?" asked Veemon.

"The test to see who could succeed him was to build a poweful computer from scratch, but my dad didn't even bother to build one, he literally built a giant gate peice by peice, thinking he could use it to get us to the digital world as he really believed it was real, what he thought was successful, was the most embarrising night of my and my mother's life." said Maki.

"Obessed people will do obessed things, look at me back in the states I used to spend nearly all my money on yugioh cards." Maki sweatdropped at this.

"You like that game?" he asked, Ken nodded.

"Yeah, liked it so much my best friend quit playing it because he believes to this day synchro monsters killed the game, but enough about that continue..." he said regaining a serious face.

"Ok, the night came for the presentations, to everyone's suprise my dad's device earned the respect of the company's boss...but when it was time to test it, something bad happened..." he said holding his head.

"What?" asked Coronamon.

"A digital gate did open, and a hand appeared from it snatching Kasumi's mother and began to drag her inside, my dad quickly tried to shut off the machine, but it was to no avail. He did manage to get Kasumi's mother free, but the hand grabbed him instead and he vanished inside the portal, which then exploded and took Kasumi's mother's life..." Ken and the digimon's eyes widened at this.

"That sounds terrible man." said Ken, Maki nodded.

"Indeed, as a result the company was given to Kasumi's father as my dad was missing, but it was also bad for Kasumi which is why she grew to hate me, and her father distrusts me as well." Ken stood up.

"This is stopping you from helping Coronamon how?" Maki looked up at him and glared.

"Don't you get it? Digimon ruined my dad's life, and subsequently mine and my mothers! Why should I help them?" Ken suddenly ran forward and hit him in the face.

"He could still be alive in the digital world you know, that's not a good enough excuse." Maki punched him back.

"You don't know anything!" Ken had enough and after knocking Maki down, locked him in a crossface like wrestling hold, the two digimon quickly got up and ran to stop the two boys, but Ken wasn't going to let go.

_"Good thing I still get WWE out here."_ thought Ken before speaking. "Someone is corrupting the digimon that have come here, when they die they die for good! They don't deserve that! Hell me and Kasumi were lucky to be chosen to save them and thier world from whatever's going on, and you coldly turn down the offer to help them when it MIGHT actually help you find out what happened to your father!" Maki stopped struggling when Ken said this and slowly let go. "Use your head and think, if your father's still alive then helping the digimon might be the key to finding him." Ken finally let go of the hold and helped Maki up again, as he did so explosions were heard. "Oh great what now!" the two digimon ran over to the roof's edge and saw that down below, the insect digimon had appeared, leading behind him three firey digimon that were all the same.

"Shadramon!" yelled Veemon with a growl.

_Shadramon:The armor digivolution of Wormmon with the digiegg of courage, it's special attack is flare buster._

"He's got three Meramon with him too!" Coronamon growed.

_Meramon: a firey champion level digimon that attacks by touching you or using his Magma Bomb attack._

Maki looked down almost as if he didn't know what to do, Ken sighed and turned to him. "Look, sort out your feelings and do what you think is right, as for me i've got a fight to win!" he yelled, jumping over the side of the roof with Veemon in tow, he slid down the side of the building, grabbing onto window seals as he descened. Coronamon looked up at Maki, who was still confused.

"How pathetic." said a voice, Maki turned and it was the masked man riding on Mailbirdramon. "You let the past control your actions, when you should be looking at the here and now!" Maki growled.

"You don't know anything you batman wannabe!" the man chuckled and tossed down a card which landed at Maki's feet.

"If you truely want to know about your father, then use that card." Maki's eyes narrowed, but when he looked up the man was already flying away, Maki thought it over and then looked at Coronamon.

"Very well i'll help you, let's do this!" Coronamon smiled as Maki slid the card through the slot reader. "Digi-modify, digivolution activate!" Coronamon began glowing his body changed into a four legged lion like creature with wings on his back. "Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!"

_Firamon: Coronamon's champion form, it can fly at high speeds and has pretty strong moves, most notable it's Flame Dive attack._

Maki's eyes widened in shock and amazement and for the first time in his life, he felt remorse for hating on digimon and began to think of what Ken and the strange man had said, he then nodded as he climbed onto Firamon's back. "Come on, partner let's do this!" Firamon smiled and nodded.

"You got it, partner!" he said leaping into the air and flying down towards the battlefeild, Ken and Veemon looked up as they had gotten about halfway down the building before looking up and seeing Maki's expression, Ken grinned.

"Looks like he understands." He said as he lept off the building and towards Shadramon. "Let's go!" he yelled, hitting Shadramon with all his might, and with the backing force of coming down from the building, Shadramon went flying as Ken landed, Maki and Firamon were both stunned for a moment as they saw this, the blue data blocks appeared around Ken's hand. "Digisoul Charge!" he yelled thrusting the data into his digivice, Veemon glowed.

"Veemon digivolve too...Veedramon!" as Veedramon emerged from the light and tackled into one of the Meramon, no one present noticed that they were being watched by two girls who had been flying through the city looking for something, one had brown hair done up in two small ponytails on the sides with white ribbons, she had blue eyes and was wearing a white school girl uniform with outline ripples along the skirt's him and two blue slits on the front of the skirt, she also had on white shoes and small pink wings were attached to them giving her the power to fly, beside her the other girl had long dark blond hair in a single ponytail with a black ribbon, her attire was more goth like and she was also flying thanks to wing attachments on her feet, both girls also seemed to be carrying weapons, the first one was carrying a white staff with a red ball on the end of it surrounded by gold bars, while the other was carrying a polerarm axe.

"What's going on down there?" asked the second.

"I dunno, I think those are the digimon i've been seeing on TV lately." said the first girl, she had been amazed at how Ken had litterally nailed one of the digimon and saw that it was recovering.

"Should we give them a hand?" asked the second, the first girl nodded and both pointed thier weapons downward, summoning magical circles with runes across them as they did so.

"Veedramon, take em out!" yelled Ken, Veedramon quickly grabbed one of the Meramon and tossed it into the sky.

"V-Nova Blast!" yelled Veedramon, sending out the blue V of fire which cut through the Meramon easily causing it to disappear.

"Your turn Firamon, show me what you can do!" yelled Maki, Firamon suddenly began spinning down towards another Meramon as fire surrounded them, Maki was not burned by the fire, but he couldn't stop getting dizzy.

"Flame Drive!" yelled Firamon slamming into another Meramon destroying it as well, dark particles flying away, the other Meramon seemed to be lost in thought as Shadramon got up, but before the two digimon could do anything two attacks were called out.

"Divine Buster!" yelled the first girl.

"Thunder Rage!" yelled the second girl, two beams of energy fired forward. One was pink and the other was a strong bolt of lightning that slammed into the two ramining evil digimon and blew them apart with ease.

"What the Fu..." Ken turned around but when he did the girls were gone. "Who the heck did that!" Maki had not seen them either.

"I don't know...I've been hearing rumors of magical girls poping up lately besides the legendary sailor scouts, maybe it was some of them?" Ken shook his head, as much as he was greatful to some magical girls for keeping the peace in the world, he could not take sailor moon seriously at all, some of the scouts he could tolerate hearing about, but she was the one he despised. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he noticed something glowing on the ground where Shadramon had been, and upon picking it up it was an SD card with the digiegg of Courge on it.

_"i'm detecting a pattern here." _he thought as he pocketed the card, and turned to Maki who was now holding Coronamon who had fallen asleep in his arms, this made him smile. "So you done hating digimon?" Maki nodded.

"Yes, I am. I will help you in your battles, but you've gotta help me in return." Ken cocked his head as Veedramon dedigivolved.

"How so?" Maki nodded.

"You must help me patch things up with Kasumi, if you do that. I'll fight with you." Ken sighed abit as it didn't take a genious to figure out where this was going.

"Fine, when I hear from Kasumi i'll tell her what happened and we'll meet up and track down that batman guy once and for all, because it's answer time." Maki nodded as the two headed thier seperate ways for the night as the masked man watched from above.

"So the main squad has assembled, very well then it's time." he said vanishing.

Back in the digital world Dorumon sighed as Takuto began using all sorts of "colorful" language to express his anger. "Sir I told you..." Takuto growled.

"Don't wanna hear it Dorumon." he growled back as the data of the four digimon returned and his ipad glowed darkly. "Soon enough I shall destroy the light, and no one's going to stop me." he said glaring off into the night sky of the digital plane.

* * *

Ken and the others find the mystery man who's been helping them, but he has one last task before unveiling the truth.

lol, if anyone was able to deduce which armor digimon I picked out, kudos, and yes those magical girls are from another anime, care to guess which one?


	4. The First Test Begins, The Team Comes To

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, and two other oc's that will be revealed later on, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Chapter 4:The First Test Begins, The Team Comes Together.

"You know this is really beginning to piss me off." said Takuto as he checked over the digivice ipad. "We need to create more chaos if this thing is to evolve and suit my needs, perhaps there is another way..." he thought putting his hand to his chin, but a dark chuckling cut him off. "What do you want SkullSatamon?" the skeletal digimon laughed as nearby Dorumon was "coaching" the recently acquired armor digimon.

"Well it is true that first the digivice ipad needs to be upgraded abit before you can use it's full power, but even then that won't be enough." he said to Takuto, who narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Takuto demanded.

"It's simple, in order to traverse the demensions you'll have to obtain a digital core from two of the legendary four dragon digimon, I know for a fact Azulongmon has the core you'll need to find the child with the crest of light, but as for the bearer of the light spirits it could be any of the other three..." Said SkullSatamon before flying away, Takuto moaned.

"Sometimes I wonder if the revenge is worth it." he muttered to himself before turning back to the digimon Dorumon was ordering around. "Then again i've come too far to quit now." When Dorumon was done he tapped a button on the ipad and the digimon were sucked inside. "Ok Dorumon let's move out." Dorumon nodded to this and the two headed on thier way in the digital world.

Back in the real world, Ken and Veemon were already up for another new day, and more than ready to hunt down the masked man who Ken referred to as "batman" for some answers, although the previous night's event had him concerned. "Still thought last night was crazy, and who were those two girls..." he wondered as he finished getting ready to head out.

"I didn't know humans could do that." said Veemon, Ken sighed.

"Not all humans are like that Veemon." he said as he grabbed the digivice burst and the two headed out, only to be greated by Maki as soon as they hit the stairwell, and next to him was an unamused Kasumi. "Oh joy." muttered Ken.

"Why does he have a digivice?" she demanded, Lunamon and Coronamon looked nervous as it seemed like a fight was imminant.

"Long story." said Ken as he knew Maki wouldn't be able to come up with an explanation, Maki himself seemed at a loss for words as he knew Kasumi would be like this.

"Look, let's just go find the mystery man ok." said Maki, hoping to lighten the tension.

"Why should we listen to you, your not our leader." Kasumi almost yelled, but Ken stopped her.

"Look, if we want to get to the bottom of this then we'll need to coperate, but first we need to head to the nearest card shop." Kasumi was confused.

"Why do we need to do that?" she asked, Ken pointed to Maki's digivice.

"His digivice requires cards in order to be used properly, so it's best he get some." he replied, but Maki sweatdropped.

"Now hold on, I can't go around blowing my allowance money on trading cards." he replied. "I'm not as crazy as you are Ken." Ken sighed and then took out the gift card he had gotten from Kasumi a few days before.

"Tell you what, i'll buy you some and you can pay us back by helping us because..." he walked up to Maki, and grabbed him in a neckhold before whispering. "It's gonna take you and Kasumi a while to fix your problems I can tell, I'll help you as best I can but it's gonna take longer than I thought so this will be my upfront payment to you to help us got it?" he said narrowing his eyes, Maki sweatdropped abit, but nodded.'

"Are you sure you want to use that money on cards Ken?" asked Kasumi.

"It's for a good cause, and we won't be buying that much anyway." Ken replied as they got into Kasumi's nearby limo and headed to the closest card shop.

Once they arrived the got out leaving the three digimon in the car, but unfortunitly when they got inside shop, they were in for quite the shock."I'm sorry but we only sell Digimon cards in full boxes, ever since duel monsters took over the card game circuit digimon card sells have slowed down dramatically." Ken sighed at this.

"Fine we'll take a box then." he said paying for it as well as a card deck case, once they were done the three left the store.

"Geez, I know Digimon's not as popular as it used to be, but to think duel monsters has come this far..." muttered Maki, Ken shrugged.

"It's a fun game, what else is there to say." he said as they quickly opened the packs, took out the cards and then dumped the packages the cards came in as well as the box into a nearby dumpster. "Sort em out once we get inside the limo." he said, and once back inside they proceeded to do so as the digimon couldn't help but look at them as well.

"They have cards of our kind in this world?" asked Lunamon as she saw a card that had her champion form on it, Kasumi gigged and patted her on the head.

"Yeah, it's a shame though but this card game used to be really popular until something called Duel Monsters came along, and before that it was rivals with another game called poke..." Ken cut her off as he found a digivolution card.

"Sweet, Maki I found the main card you'll be needing." he said as he tossed it to him, Maki smiled and continued sorting through the card until he had formed two stacks.

"Well this first stack has the digivolution and modify cards that the tamers used while this other stack is mearly digimon themselves so i'll just use these." he said holding up the stack with the modify cards." Kasumi sighed.

"And what about the rest of them, don't tell me you plan to just discard them?" Maki sighed.

"I guess I can keep em, even though i'd rather not since they remind me too much of what happened to dad..." he said drifting off, Kasumi frowned abit hearing this and shook her head, Ken and Veemon sighed.

"What's with them?" Veemon whispered to Ken, before Ken could respond the limo came to an abrupt stop. "What the!" they got out quickly with Kasumi's bodygaurds and before them was the masked man riding atop BlackGreymon. "You again?"

"I see the trinity has converged, which is..." Kasumi's bodygaurds both produced guns, but before they could use them Kasumi stopped them.

"Stand down, we need to talk with this man." she said sternly, the two stopped and sighed.

"I need to talk to you three as well, my other two digivices were stolen by a pair of shinobi." Ken noticed the two D3's were indeed gone from his waste, but he couldn't help but feel suspicious about it.

"So what now, you want us to get them back?" the man nodded.

"Yes, if you can get them back then I will tell you all you need to know." he said looking at Ken. "Why I am here and what my purpose is." he said as he gaze shifted to Kasumi. "And who the evil responsible for digimon coming into this world is as well." he said as his gaze shifted to Maki, making him abit nervous, however as he finished speaking two giggles were heard.

"Why bother coming for us, when we can come to you!" the two voices belonged to girls, who jumped down from nearby rooftops and landed on the ground without getting hurt, Kasumi and Maki were shocked, Ken however wasn't amused as he knew that in order to master parkour one had to train thier body to it's limit's to negate the pain, both girls wore black ninja outfits that to Ken looked like they had stepped out of the Tenchu franchise instead of Naruto, baggy tight pants with netted shirts, thier faces were both stern yet cute to Maki, who had Kasumi promptly stomp his foot, one had green eyes and blond hair, the other had blue eyes and ebony hair.

"So Ino and Hinata are our opponents?" Ken asked making the two ninja's fall over.

"How did you guess thier names?" asked Coronamon, the two girls got up irked as heck.

"Don't you dare compare us to them, we are the descendants of the..." the blond started before her companion elbowed her.

"We can't tell what clan we come from Mikato!" yelled the black haired one.

"And telling them our names is any better Shizuka!" the blond yelled back, before they could continue two digimon appeared, one was a small cat like digimon that looked like a lion and the other was a bear digimon that had a baseball cap on.

"Bearmon and Liollmon!" yelled Veemon and Lunamon simaltainiously.

"Who?" asked Maki.

_Bearmon: Also referred to as Kumamon sometimes, this fiesty digimon attacks using his Karate fist and Bear Roll attacks._

_Liollmon: this digimon is a holy beast digimon with a holy ring around it's neck, it may not seem strong but it's Critical Bite can take down Champion digimon if used correctly._

"Let's go then!" said the two ninja's as their digimon ran forward.

"We won't let you down mistress Shizuka!" yelled out Bearmon.

"Same goes for me!" declared Liollmon, Ken however was not amused as the ninja's held up thier digivices and the two digimon began glowing signafying they were going to digivolve.

"Liollmon digivolve to...Liamon!" yelled Liollmon who's body became much larger and more lion like.

"Bearmon digivolve to...Grizzlymon!" similarly to his partner, his body also changed to become more beastly like that of a regular grizzly bear.

"Well this is just great, they became champions!" yelled Maki, Ken was not amused as Veemon and Coronamon spoke again.

_Liamon:this digimon retains it's critcal strike only now it's even deadlier, plus it has another move called Thunder of King in which it generates electricity to attack._

_Grizzlymon: This guy makes Bearmon look tame, he is a very ferocious digimon with his Maul Attack, he also has a move called Crescent Dawn when things get bad."_

"You three won't be able to beat our digimon!" said the two ninja's, Ken however wasn't amused.

"Wanna bet Naruto rejects!" The girls once again growled, but then became shocked as did everyone but Veemon, Kasumi, Maki, and the masked man who stood by silently. Grizzlymon got punched in the face hard and was sent flying back causing the ninja duo to jump out of the way as digital coding appeared around his fist.

"How on earth did he do that, humans can't slug digimon!" they yelled simaltianiously, Ken only grinned.

"I just did, digisoul charge!" he yelled taking out his digivice burst and thrusting the digital code into it, upon doing so Veemon began glowing.

"Veemon, digivolve too...Veedramon!" yelled Veedramon who was ready for action.

"Let's not get left out, let's go Lunamon!" yelled Kasumi as her digivice brimmed with life.

"Indeed!" yelled Lunamon as she began to digivolve as well. "Lunamon digivolve too...Lekismon!" she yelled completeing her transformation, Maki took out the digivolution card he had gotten earlier and nodded.

"Let's hope this works." he said as he began making motions with the card before sliding it through the d-arc. "Digimodify, Digivolution activate!" his digivice boomed to life as well with the words digivoltuion appearing on the screen.

"Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!" once done the three digimon face down the two ninja's digimon as the masked man smiled off to the side.

_"So they've gotten control of the digivolutions, now let us see who is fit to lead this team."_ he thought as the five digimon began to clash.

"Maul Attack!" yelled Grizzlymon as he charged forward his claws ready to maul something and he struck Veedramon hard and back but the dragon digimon wasn't going down that easily.

"V-Nova Blast!" yelled Veedramon firing it's pattened attack which sent Grizzlymon flying back hard and reverting it back to Bearmon, the two ninja's jumped to avoid being crushed by it, as this happened the masked man watched with intrest.

_"That's some power there, but let's see how the other two fair before making a final call."_ he thought.

"Even if you outnumber me I won't go down." yelled Liamon as Firamon and Lekismon charged him at the same time.

"You shouldn't run your mouth so much you know that!" yelled Lekismon as she jumped into the air ready for her attack as Firamon lept up to do the same.

"Flame Dive!" yelled Firamon covering himself with fire and charging down towards Liamon, Lekismon followed suit.

"Moon Night Kick!" she yelled, however as both digimon came down, Laimon grinned evily as electricity formed around his fur.

"Thunder of King!" he yelled unleashing a massive electrical surge that struck both digimon putting them down immediantly.

"Lekismon!" yelled Kasumi shocked as both digimon dedigivolved.

"Coronamon!" yelled Maki catching his partner as did Kasumi, only two digimon were still standing Veedramon and Liamon.

"Sister don't lose this!" yelled Shizuka as she held Bearmon, Mikato nodded and stood her ground, Ken did the same although he was beginning to doubt the situation.

_"We shouldn't be fighting each other, if those digivices activated due to those girls then they have to be digidestined like us...so what's the point of this fight!"_ he thought angrily, as the two digimon prepared to attack again.

"Thunder of..." started Liamon.

"V-Nova..." started Veedramon, Ken had enough.

"That's it, the game is over!" he yelled out causing both digimon to stop, Mikato looked at him as if he were crazed.

"What are you giving up theif?" Ken palmed his head before turning to the masked man, and to everyone's shock lunged at him only for BlackGreymon to intercept the blow, despite this both were sent flying back, but not by much. "What the?" the masked man was confused.

"What's this now!" Ken pointed a finger at him.

"You've deceived us all from the get go, you told those two ninja girls the same story you told us didn't you?" he yelled out accusingly, the masked man chuckled at this.

"Got it all figured out huh? Your pretty smart kid." he replied back to Ken before pulling out his digivice. "This was a test to see who amongst you would be fit to be leader, but it seems like it might be time to step things up a notch, Mailbirdramon realise!" he yelled calling forth his bird digimon before doing something that no one, not even Ken expected. "BlackGreymon...Mailbirdramon...DIGIXROS!" he yelled the two digimon suddenly fused together into a larger version of Greymon that was wearing Mailbirdramon as armor, several beam cannons adorned his back, as his left arm was now covered by a menacing claw as well.

"MetalGreymon!" the new digimon yelled causing all present to be shocked.

"The heck, MetalGreymon don't look like that!" yelled Maki, Coronamon however shook his head.

_Metalgreymon:Normally that would be the case Maki, but this is a MetalGreymon, a more improved version that makes the normal one more tame than a Gatomon in terms of fire power._

The masked man looked at Ken and Mikato. "Whichever one of you lasts the longest will be the leader of this team, after all I doubt your digimon have the power to digivolve further." he said, however he did not know that in a void the battle was being observed by a wolf like humanoid digimon with a table infront of her, she only smiled as she watched the proceedings.

"Giga Destroyer!" yelled Metalgreymon unleashing several beams of mass destruction from it's back, both Veedramon and Liamon were barely able to dodge them as explosions were kicked up everywhere.

"Is this guy crazy!" yelled Kasumi as her bodygaurds helped her and Maki to a safe place, Shizuka and Bearmon also vacated the area as Ken, Mikato and thier digimon glared holes in MetalGreymon.

"Come now, you can't dodge forever!" yelled the masked man with a chuckle. "Besides if you can't sustain this kind of a beating then you have no chance in the digital world." he said as Metalgreymon's arm charged with power.

"Trident Arm!" he yelled lunging down and grabbing Liamon with it before slamming him into Veedramon hard sending them both towards a wall, Mikato found herself slightly paralyzed with fear as the two digimon were coming towards her, but Ken quickly pushed her away and got caught with them before the three slammed into a building hard.

"That fool, why did he!" demanded Mikato as she saw her digimon began to dedigivolve. "No! Liollmon!" she yelled running to her digimon's side, Veedramon was still digivolved but was down, Ken was buried underneath him as the masked man sighed.

_"Perhaps I went a little too far there..."_ he thought, however his thoughts were broken when a growl was heard coming from beneath Veedramon, one of Ken's arms suddenly popped out from underneath the digimon, shortly followed by the other as if he was pulling himself out however blue digital coding similar to that of the digisoul began forming around his arms as this happened. "What the..."

"What's going on!" asked Kasumi, Maki shook his head as he didn't know, eventually Ken had succeeded in pulling himself out from underneath Veedramon, battered, bruised and bloodied with blood coming from his nose and small cuts on his arms, he slowly rose to his feet before letting out a yell that started shaking everything as the digital coding moved from his hands to around his body, the scariest part of all though was that his eyes were lifeless as if he was unconcious while standing.

In the minds of both the masked man, his digimon and the mysterious humanoid wolf digimon, images began to appear before them as the digisoul got brighter, the first one was of a dark digimon of which the only traceable features were the wings and swords it had as it was striking at something, it then changed to a wolf with a darkened star above his head, the wind blowing around it as if being commanded by the wolf and next to him was a humanoid woman digimon sillouette neither could make out fighting the first silouette before all three vanished as Ken's body appeared, but what shocked them more was seeing ten shapes similar to those of digimental eggs appear around Ken's body before they fused with him and he changed shape into something that power was coming and going from with the symbol of heaven being the only thing to adorn his forehead. _"What the heck does all this mean!" _wondered the masked man, but his thoughts were broken by a scream.

"Digisoul, Full Charge!" he yelled, his digivice began sucking in as much code as it could handle, Veedramon snapped to life with the same blank eyes and rose before glowing and grew much larger, two large wings formed on his back as he took to the air.

"Veedramon, digivolve too...AeroVeedramon!" yelled the new digimon, his overall appearance was the same sans the new wings on his back, everyone was shocked except one person, that being the wolf humanoid digimon watching from her own pocket space.

_AeroVeedramon:one of the most powerful flying digimon alive, it can strike down through even mega's with it's V-Wing Blade and V-Breath Arrow Attacks._

"Intresting..." she said with an elderly wise voice. "He might be the one after all." she said to herself as Ken pointed at the masked man.

"Get him!" was all he said, AeroVeedramon nodded and charged up an attack on his wings.

"V-Wing Blade!" it yelled unleashing it's attack, it was a bigger version of the V-Nova Blast attack, however before the attack could connect with MetalGreymon it fizzled out, as did Ken and AeroVeedramon who both dropped to the ground unconcious, AeroVeedramon dedigivolved even further than it had before and was now a DemiVeemon, the masked man and MetalGreymon were both shocked.

_"If that attack had connected, we would've both been deleted on the spot..." _he thought, sweat dripping from his face. _"I've never seen human digivolve thier partner so quickly without an outside power source or using DNA digivolution, just who is this human boy!"_ he thought as he descended and his digimon split apart, he then withdrew Mailbirdramon while BlackGreymon tried to steady himself.

"No sense in going further, I think we know who the leader of this team is." he said, the others rushed up quickly as Ken was still losing blood.

"How can you be so uncaring after what you just did?" deamanded Kasumi, however Lunamon took her arm and pointed to the masked man's shaking hand.

"He's scared as well Kasumi, if that attack had hit both he and his digimon would've been destroyed." the masked man nodded.

"Listen kids, my real name is Grey..." he said simply taking off his mask and showing his face which shocked them.

"Gennai!" demanded Maki, Grey chuckled.

"I had a feeling i'd get that reaction, in a way i'm similar to Gennai from the TV show, but different at the same time." he then held up his digivice, five beams of light shot from it and entered the group's devices. "I've imput tracking signals into your digivices, in two days time we will meet again and I will tell you all you need to know before we go to the digital world." he said walking away, the ninja's wanted to stop him, but BlackGreymon glared at them and they decided not to do so. "Don't worry i'm keeping my word this time, tonight I was just trying to test you all and wanted to see who the best one to lead us would be." he turned back and glanced at the unconcious Ken. "It's obvious to me who earned that title." he said before walking off into the night.

"Great one problem solved and another..." Maki stopped when he saw the two ninja girls were gone. "How did they?" Kasumi sighed.

"It doesn't matter, we'll get answers from them the next time we meet, for now let's get Ken back to his appartment, he needs to heal." Maki nodded and they headed off in her limo, from above ontop of the building that the fighting had damaged stood the two ninja's with thier sleeping digimon.

"So they are our allies huh?" asked Shizuka.

"I guess transferring here from the village wasn't such a bad idea sister, still to think one can punch digimon, it's mind boggling." said Mikato, her sister nodded.

"Indeed, we better head home for now." replied Shizuka and with that they vanished, further away Grey and BlackGreymon were still walking.

"Bro, that kid...i'm..." Started BlackGreymon, but Grey held up his hand.

"It's ok, I didn't expect that..." he stopped and looked around causing BlackGreymon to become concerned.

"Bro, what is it?" Grey snarled abit.

"I can't explain it, but I get the feeling we're being watched...by someone who's powers dwarf our own...and possibly rival whatever the heck is coming from that kid." he said, and he was right as in her pocket space the humanoid wolf digimon grinned as she veiwed the events in front of her.

* * *

After Ken recovers the group meets again, and after learning about how the ninja duo obtained thier digivices the group heads into the digital world for the first time, what will be there awaiting them.

Until next time, peace out.


	5. Digital World: Access Granted

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, and two other oc's that will be revealed later on, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

I'm dedicating this chapter to all of the people in Japan who were effected by the recent earthquake, it's a shame that something like that happened and they have my condolences and I hope all of you who read this chapter will prey for them, no one deserves to go through what they went through and they need all the help they can get.

Chapter 5:Digital World: Access Granted.

Two days passed by quietly in the human world with no digimon related attacks, in his apartment Ken had finally recovered from what had gone down, despite having to have stitches in his head and arms, he was thankfully asleep at the time. _"If I knew I was in a hospital, I would've stayed out for good...but what was that surge of power, I know I felt anger for being deceived, but I felt something else too." _ The only thing he could remember after Veedramon had crashed upon him was an intense anger, yet at the same time he had always lacked the intent of a killer. "_From what the others told me, it's obvious that if I hadn't fallen back unconcious things would've been bad." _In the next room, Veemon was sleeping as well, it had taken the little guy quite the ammount of time to gather energy needed to digivolve. "In any case today we meet Grey and find out what he truely wants from us." he said as he picked Veemon up and carried him on his back, upon heading outside he was not suprised to see Kasumi's limo come up, only this time Maki was already inside when he got to the car.

"Hey dude you feeling ok?" Ken shrugged.

"I guess so if you two have made ammends." he replied setting Veemon down next to him, however he saw nervous looks on the faces of Coronamon and Lunamon.

"I wouldn't say that Ken..." muttered Kasumi with a sigh. "I've decided that since we're fighting a common cause we'll not get in each others way, but nothing further than that." Maki sighed.

"Come on Kasumi I apologized didn't I?" Kasumi mearly humphed, which ended any further discussion until Veemon woke up and got Kasumi's attention. "Veemon are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so, i'm glad I re digivolved to my rookie form cause even though I was asleep I could feel that I had dedigivolved down to the In training level.." he replied, Lunamon and Coronamon glaced at each other before looking back.

"I gotta say though Vee I wasn't expecting you to digivolve to Ultimate so fast." said Lunamon, Veemon chuckled abit while rubbing his head.

"I can't take all the credit though, Ken did help me evolve with his digisoul." he replied, this made Ken look down at his hands.

_"That's right, the intensity...I can still remember it."_ he thought, as they soon got to thier destination which was one of the many parks in Tokyo, despite it's quiet location and the fact it was a sunday no one was there. Kasumi and the others got out of the limo and she instructed them to wait for her and the others as they went inside, however upon getting inside a pair of shuriken's landed at thier feet.

"Hold it!" came an angry female voice, the two ninja girls lept down from a nearby tree along with thier parnters, Mikato and Liollmon glared daggers at Ken and Veemon who returned the favor.

"You still wanna fight?" asked Ken who took up a fighting position, however before either one could move a voice stopped them.

"Ok, enough children." sure enough the voice belonged to Grey who appeared and motioned for them to follow him into the parks center area where they found to Ken's suprise a rather familiar looking shed like building.

"Your kidding me right, this looks like the building Takato kept Guilmon in during the Tamers series." Maki and Kasumi sighed while the ninja duo rolled thier eyes.

"You rely on technology too much." said Mikato, Ken shook his head.

"Oh really, and what outdated ninja clan do you two even come from?" he asked causing Mikato to growl, she went to pull out a kunai dagger from a back pocket, but she was stopped by Shizuka.

"We are members of the Azuma clan." hearing this Ken's eyes widened for a moment, but he immediantly regained himself. "The two of us came here when we obtained our digivices and partners from Grey, our current master forsaw dangers and sent us here, and we shall remain until the conflict is resolved." she said.

_"The Azuma ninja, the ones from the tenchu series? Are you freaking kidding me!"_ thought Ken, Grey sighed.

"Well now that you've all gotten to know each other it's time I breif you on your mission." this got thier attention. "In this demension's digital world, a human welding a digivice model unlike any from before is using it along with the powers of darkness which were given to him by an unkown digimon, and he's the one who's been corrupting digimon into total darkness and sending them here to cause chaos." Maki's eyes almost flared up abit when he heard this, but he shook his head.

_"It couldn't be him, could it."_ he thought as Grey continued.

"This man's appearance was only recent, however he has been amassing an army of darkness, and if he is not stopped he could destroy this digital world and in turn effect the others like the one I came from." the five teens, and thier partners looked at each other queitly having taken in all this information.

"I've got a few questions for you." said Kasumi after a few moments. "First of all you say you come from a different demension, how is it possible to cross the demensional walls as i've seen enough tv shows to know that it's not easy." Grey chuckled at this.

"Well to be fair it was not easy at all, I had to use a transportation device which is hidden back within the digital world as I couldn't bring it here, and don't worry even if the evil man found it, there's no way he could repair it, being a prototype it was damaged beyond repair once I crossed over to here. While I know this means I can't go back, I have no intention of doing so." Ken shook his head.

"My only quesiton is why are we in this shed, it looks like the one Takato of the tamers used to house his Guilmon." this caused the others sans the digimon to fall backwards, Mikato was the first to her feet.

"How could you ask such a stupid question!" she demanded, Grey mearly waved it off.

"The reason is simple, it is here where I came from the digital world, and this location is perfect to send you all there." the digimon were concerned.

"Hold on!" Veemon exclaimed. "Your not saying we should go back into the chaos are you?" he waved around. "We might be alright but the humans..." Ken lightly palmed Veemon on the head and cut him off.

"Will be just fine, I'm going wether you like it or not." he said with a grin, Kasumi held onto Lunamon and both smiled, Maki gave a thumbs up to Coronamon reassuring him, and the two ninja's mearly nodded to thier partners as well.

"So are there any other questions before I open the digital gate?" this time Maki nodded.

"Yeah, well only two. First of all how will we be able to get back?" Grey pointed at their digivices.

"Remember the "upgrade" I gave them the other night, well they now have a special function which will let my device know if the danger is too great and i'll be able to open a portal to pull you out of there." he responded.

"The only other question is, what kind of model digivice do you have? I've never seen one like that." Ken roled his eyes.

"That's a Xros Loader, it's the newest digivice from the new tv series, it has the power to combine digimon more so than your standard jogress digivolution, that's what I know." this dumbfounded the others causing him to purposely put a V-sign in the faces of the ninja's. "Score one for television!" Mikato growled more, Shizuka only sighed.

"I'm suprised you know so much about that, only this Xros Loader also has the power to open a digital gate." he then tapped a button on it and a portal opened before them. "Hope none of you are squeemish." he said as the ten prepared to enter, Ken was first, the ninja twins followed, Maki jumped in as well, Kasumi began walking towards it slowly, but Grey stopped her and handed her a necklace which consisted of a string and what looked be an imcomplete ornament.

"What is this for?" Grey smiled.

"This is a tag, in this digital plane a crest from the world I came from somehow made it's way here long ago, I don't know if fate had a part to play in it, but you are going to need that crest in order to digivolve your partner, after all the others have thier ways of digivolving thier partners further, Ken has his Digisoul, Maki has the cards, and the twins can jogress, but since your model is the first type kind you need a power source of your own." Lunamon looked thoughtful at this.

"What is the crest called?" she asked.

"It goes by the name Passion, hopefully you can find it soon, and good luck." Kasumi nodded and after placing the tag around her neck lept into the portal which soon closed.

"Good Luck digidestined, good luck." said Grey as he looked at his digivice. "Shame we can't be the ones fighting to atone for what we did eh bro?" the face of BlackGreymon appeared on the screen and nodded.

Soon enough inside of a forest in the digital world a portal opened, and from it Ken and the others came out, Kasumi coming out last and it closed behind them. "Guess we're going to be here for a while." Ken muttered.

"Will you stop complaining?" Mikato asked rather angrily, her sister sighed.

"Sis, will you please calm yourself? You've been quick to anger ever since we got here." said Kasumi, Mikato pointed at Ken.

"It's his fault you know." Ken mearly rolled his eyes again before glancing back at Kasumi and noticed the tag around her neck. "Whoa where'd that come from?"

"Grey gave it to me before we entered the portal." said Kasumi.

"I hope we can find the crest, it sounds rather important." said Lunamon, Coronamon and Veemon looked around at thier surroundings, the two became apprehensive quickly.

"What's up?" asked Bearmon, the two narrowed thier eyes.

"If we're where I think we are, this could be trouble." said Coronamon.

"Yeah this forest might be the home to the Ninjamon clan." said Veemon, as soon as those words escaped his mouth a few shuriken's hit the ground around them, Mikato and Shizuka prepared to fight back, Ken held up his arms.

"Don't you think we should let the digimon handle this? This is thier turf after all." he said before more shurikens came down causing them to move back, Maki quickly took out a card not taking any chances.

"Digimodify, Digivolution activate!" he yelled sliding the card through the slot of his digivice, Coronamon began glowing.

"Coronamon digivolve too, Firamon!" the champion level digimon stood poised for battle until several water bombs were thrown at Firamon causing him pain.

"What the heck is going on?" demanded Lunamon, several more shuriken's were also thrown making her growl and glow. "Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon!" she began knocking back the Shuriken's with ice arrows, one of her arrows deflected a shuriken back into a tree and from it fell two simllar looking digimon, small and round with kitana's on thier backs and shurikens in thier hands, the only difference was one was wearing a purple hood and the other a red hood.

"Ninjamon..." started Bearmon.

"..Kogamon.." finished Liollmon.

_NInjamon: a Digimon trained in the ways of the ninja, it may be small but it tends to hide and attack from the shadows._

_Kogamon: This digimon is just like Ninjamon only they train in different stlyes of combat._

"We can't let them usurp us sister!" yelled Mikato as her digivice began to glow, Shizuka nodded and hers did too.

"Liollmon digivolve to Liamon!" the champion lion digimon charged forward.

"Bearmon digivolve to Grizzlymon!" Grizzlymon did the same, the two began smashing trees and several more Ninjamon and Kogamon began to fall from the trees, despiter thier small size there were at least thirty of them fifteen of each kind.

"They were waitring to ambush us it seems!" yelled Veemon, a Ninjamon stood up.

"Of course, you guys are followers of that evil man with the Dorumon who's been enslaving digimon and corrupting them!" Ken glared at him.

"I'm only gonna say two things, one that's not true, and two..." he ran forward and to the wild digimon's suprise slugged the Ninjamon he was talking too triggering his digisoul charge. "If you want a fight, you got one! Digisoul Charge!" he yelled thrusting the cluster of data into his digivice.

"Veemon Digivolve to Veedramon!" the five champions towered over the ninja digimon who began to pale at the sight, while this was happening Takuto and Dorumon who were on the other side of the forest became intrested.

"Wonder what the hell is going on and..." Takuto stopped when his ipad lit up showing five powerful signals on screen. "What the hell!"

"Master, it's them those three digimon who escaped into the real world along with what appears to be humans are here." Takuto palmed his head.

"So a team of digidestined has come to stop me eh." he tapped in some commands onto the ipad. "Let's see how they deal with this." he said as he prepared to summon some digimon. "I really hope they aren't the ones from that stupid prophecy cause if they are then I am calling some serious bullshit on it." Dorumon could only sigh at this.

Back on the other side of the forest most if not all of Ninjamon and Kogamon had been beaten senseless by the five champions, Ken and the two ninja's were also kicking their butts as well. "These digimon dare to call themselves true ninja's?" demanded Mikato as she used a kunai to break a Kogamon's kitana, her sister also had two Kunai blades and uses them to break two Ninjamon's Kitana's while Ken kicked a Kogamon into the sky.

"Lots of em though don't let up!" yelled Ken until a bolt of purple lightning shot down from the sky.

"Celestial Blade!" the lightning bolt seperated both fighting parties as a humanoid bird like digimon descended, although he had two wings, they seemed to be in the wrong places, one silver and the other black.

"Master Ravemon!" yelled out a Ninjamon, Ken's eyes narrowed.

"Ravemon? Oh great." he muttered.

_Ravemon:a mega level digimon, one of the fastest known it has been said to have been trained by a celestial digimon, it's attacks are spiral raven claw and celestial blade._

_"Five humans...could they be in league with the..."_ Ravemon's thoughts were stopped when he saw Ken's digisoul beginning to intensify. _"No, the one who caused all the trouble couldn't use that technique!" _ the others began to get nervous.

"Ken, don't! You might pass out again!" yelled Kasumi.

"I ain't got no freaking choice, Ravemon's a Mega, and I am not going down without a fight!" Ravemon however sheathed his sword.

"Stand down human, I have no intention of fighting you." Ken stopped his digisoul charge upon these words, and after looking into Ravemon's eyes nodded.

"He's telling the truth, stand down guys!" Veedramon looked back at him and seeing his gaze, nodded and dedigivolved, in turn the others dedigivolved as well as Ravemon landed and helped some of his fellow ninja digimon up.

"Master Ravemon, can we trust them!" demanded a Ninjamon.

"Because there are five of them, not just one and the one causing trouble doesn't use the digisoul charge." he replied before looking at the group. "Come with us to our village, it's nearby and we can discuss things there better." said Ravemon, Ken nodded and the group followed them however he fell back to the ninja twins.

"If this is a trap then i'm counting on the two of you to get us out of it ok?" he whispered to them, Shizuka nodded while Mikato mearly growled.

"Why should we take orders from you?" she demanded back in a whisper.

"It's not an order, it's a request since I don't like being the leader." said Kyle as they cotinued to follow the ninja digimon. _"I hope the high heaven there's no statue of a giant zombie or a temple, if so i'm running out of there" _ he thought, none of them knowing that in the shadows behind them two digimon were fast approaching them.

On the other side of the forest, Takuto and Dorumon exited it and headed towards a nearby mountainus ridge. "Hopefully those digimon I sent after them will be enough, I must get the power to kill the light, no matter what." he said simply, Dorumon nodded. _"Still why do I get the feeling that I know one of them even though we didn't make contact directly, oh well whoever it is they will pay no matter what."_

Ken and the others learn from Ravemon more about the crisis of the digital world as well as more about Takuto, but can they fend off the digimon he sent after them?

Yes, this chapter references Tenchu, a great series of ninja games where you actually have to use stealth to kill your enemies and not use any psycho techiniques like the ones from Naruto.

Again I'm dedicating this to the people in Japan as well as they did not need to have that happen to them, please if you read this then pray for their well being.

Until next time, peace out.


	6. Ninja Revelations, Amaterasumon Appears

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, and two other oc's that will be revealed later on, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Chapter 6:Ninja Revelations, Amaterasumon Appears.

An hour had passed since the fight in the woods between the digidestined and ninja forces led by Ravemon, soon enough the group had found themselves enthralled in a much more thicker area of the forest where it became much harder to for most of the group to move about due to the trees being so close together, a large shadow rested above them. "Geez don't tell me they actually built thier base on these trees!" said Kasumi abit peeved at the situation, Ken and the ninja twins on the other hand had no trouble moving about at all while leaping from one tree branch to another, although the twins were using thier kunai blades to steady themselves.

"I'm suprised you know how to handle tree climbing without tools." Mikato muttered while carrying Liollmon on her back, Ken was doing the same with Veemon, Coronamon and Lunamon had to be helped up by a Ninjamon and Kogamon while two more each helped Kasumi and Maki, Shizuka was also doing well while carrying Bearmon.

"Parkour training...you get used to it." he said as to her suprise he lept above her while building momentum and ran up the tree bark she had been climbing to a higher branch before turning and looking down with a tired look. "Come on we ain't got all day!" he yelled down as he continued upward, Veemon shook his head while Mikato only glared a hole through him.

_"Look at that cocky bastard showing off."_ she thought.

"Hey Ken, was it ok to get her angry?" asked Veemon, who felt nervous that Ken didn't seem to be intending to stop climbing up higher, despite the fact he was a dragon digimon in his current form he couldn't fly and therefore was scared of high places. "Also, shouldn't we be using some tools or something, this feels dangerous." Ken shrugged as he climbed up further and eventually saw what looked like a descending stairwell which wrapped around the tree they were currently going up, some more Ninjamon and Kogamon were gaurding it but they backed off when Ken arrived with Mikato right behind him. Climbing up the stairwell they found themselves entering a circular tunnel which lead to a large outdoor temple.

"Oh wow, check this place out!" said Shizuka who was the third human to make it up, Bearmon, Liollmon and Veemon looked around. "It's like the temple we were raised in sister." Mikato nodded to this but was still in shock.

"So the rumors are true, I heard that a large clan of digimon ninja's had made a temple in the Forest Dominion, but I didn't expect it to be real." said Bearmon starring around in disbelief, at each corner of the temple grounds stood statues of Ravemon in different poses however there was nothing arrogent about them, as the faces on them showed total seriousness.

"At least there's no zombie statue." Ken muttered, Mikato and Shizuka looked at him oddly. "Please don't ask." he said as Ravemon soon descended from the sky while Maki and Kasumi along with thier partners had finally made it up.

"Welcome to the Raving Sky Temple, I am the gaurdian of the Forest Dominion Ravemon!" Kasumi was sweating badly from the climb up, Lunamon held her up as best she could.

"We figured that much already, but what is this place, and what do you mean Forest Dominion?" she asked, Liollmon smiled.

"It's simple, this digital's worlds areas are devided into what we call dominions, basically each area is home to certain digimon types." Ravemon nodded.

"The forest dominion is also one of the few balanced dominions as many digimon types live here, unlike say in the Jungle Dominion as that area is more viney and where mostly grass and insect digimon live." said a Ninjamon.

"How many dominions are there?" asked Shizuka.

"There are several of them, but we'll talk more about that later. So your the digidestined that Grey told me about." this shocked the five teens.

"Hold on, you knew we were coming?" asked Maki, Ravemon nodded.

"Yes, the one known as Grey landed in some kind of pod near this temple about two weeks ago." said Ravemon looking at the sky remembering when the pod had come down like a meteor, and had almost smashed into thier temple. "We went immediantly to inspect the damage and found him inside, at first we thought he was an enemy like the other human who's been corrupting digimon to the point were they can not be reincarnated, but that was not the case with him after we faught. I could tell he and his digimon were not evil. He then told us of how he had come to find a digidestined team from the real world and was going to send them here to stop the evil as the prophecy had said." By this point all of the digimon had returned and had gathered around Ravemon like children listening to an elder.

"Wait, there's a prophecy here?" asked Kasumi who was skeptical. "I mean I would really love to help Lunamon, but saying that it was beyond our control is abit much?" Maki nodded.

"Kinda creepy too, the digidestined and tamers might have been accepting of it, but they were naive children, we're nearly adults." he said, Ken sweatdropped.

_"If Rika was here right now, we would be so freaking dead." _he thought. "How does this prophecy go?" he asked, to thier suprise Veemon stood up.

"I know how it goes." Ravemon was suprised by this as Veemon recited it.

_~When the overwhelming darkness comes to swallow the light_

_The five shall rise, each with a digivice from far off land's to fight._

_Soul, Passion, Spirit, and Unity. _

_Shall be the powers given to thee._

_Soul and Spirit bring the Power, Passion is the Heart._

_Unity binds them together so they don't fall apart._

_They shall aid the light, as a redeemed one glows with the brightness of the sky and sea._

_Courage, Friendship, Miracles. Only the Soul has the key.~_

"I am most suprised you know it." said Ravemon as the humans took it in, Ken and Kasumi seemed to understand thier roles while the ninja twins and Maki were still confused.

"I found the tablet in my original dominion before I was chased out by that mad human." Veemon's fists clinched.

"Wait, are you from the dramon dominion?" asked Ravemon, who then nodded. "Yes, you have to have been because Veemon's are rare digimon and thier kind has always only been found in that dominion...before it was destroyed..." Veemon looked up in shock. "Yes, the dragon's ravine where nearly all dramon type digimon lived, is no longer there." Ken narrowed his eyes while Veemon began shaking more.

"Was it this other human who did it?" asked Ken as he consoled his partner to thier suprise Ravemon shook his head.

"No, but it was the work of a mysterious digimon who looked similar to a Knightmon, only one of our ninja digimon made it back long enough to tell us of this before he died." Ken shook his head.

"So we've got an unkown digimon, and a human who's corrupting digimon causing havoc?" asked Mikato who was as angry as Ken was, Ravemon nodded.

"Yes, the human is the primary target however due to his dark digivice that he uses to convert and enslave digimon to his will. Fortunitly he has only been able to enslave digimon of the Champion and Armor levels so far, but we don't know if he is doing that to stay out of sight of us or if he needs more power to control higher level digimon." said Ravemon.

"Yeah, some of us have seen it." said a couple of Ninjamon, it looks like a square flat handheld device." Kasumi's eyes widened as she knew what it had to be.

"The only device that comes close to something like that is an Ipad, a Digivice Ipad?" she muttered, Ken shook his head.

"A digivice is a digivice, but the one using the digivice is the problem here and we need to stop him." he said, the others nodded, but Maki then frowned.

"How do we do this without any equipment?" the others looked at him and then realised he was right. "Grey didn't exactly tell us to bring food and supplies." he then eyed the ninja twins. "And even though you two have your tools and weapons they won't last long for five people." he said, Ken clinched his fist.

_"That's the second time he set us up...if this is a trap i'll dropkick him to death even if we..."_ Ravemon grunted as he could see Ken's expression changing.

"Actually, Grey told us to prepare some supplies for you. It's not much mostly just food and water, but that's all a human really needs or at least that's what he said." Maki and Ken both sweatdropped as Kasumi approached Ravemon and held up her tag.

"Mr. Ravemon, do you know where the Crest of Passion is?" she asked, Ravemon was shocked.

"Your the one to bear the crest?" he asked before nodding. "I know where the crest is, but getting to it won't be easy as it's not in this dominion, it is in the Jungle dominion and is gaurded by a Rosemon." Lunamon gasped.

"A Mega level?" Ken shook his head.

_"Is it just me or is Grey trying to get our butts in gear from the get go, I mean come on first he sicks an Ultimate on us and now we've gotta contend with a Mega to get Kasumi's crest?"_ he thought, however Ravemon held up his hand.

"I will accompany you and talk to her, she and I go a ways back and I'm sure we can reach some form of an agreement about the crest's obtain..." he was stopped when two attacks came at them from the air, one was a barrage of missiles while the other was a shockwave, Ravemon glared up and saw a pteradactyl digimon holding a goat digimon with it's legs.

"Oryxmon and Pteramon!" he yelled, growling more when he saw they had dark aura's around thier bodies. "They are corrupted!" upon saying this all of the Ninjamon and Kogamon present threw Shruikens at the two but the Pteramon dodged as Ken and Maki tried to analyze them, Maki being the first with Pteramon.

_Pteramon: the armor digivolved form of Armadilliomon with the digiegg of love, he flies at mach speeds and his special attack is Missile Storm._

Ken got the other one with his digivice burst.

_Oryxmon: the digivolved form of Gatomon with the digiegg of hope, special attack is Mystic Bell._

_"More armor levels?" _ thought Ken, but before he could do anything a portal opened up behind him, smoke coming from out of it wrapped around him and Veemon and dragged the two in.

"What the heck?" yelled Maki who lunged along with Coronamon to grab them, but it was too late.

"No Veemon!" yelled Coronamon as the two armor level digimon continued to attack. "Maki we've gotta stop them!" Maki nodded and took out his digivolution card, Kasumi and Shizuka both helped thier parnters evolve while Mikato simply stared at where Ken and Veemon had dissappeared too.

"Sis what's wrong?" asked Shizuka, Mikato shook her head and looked at Liollmon who then digivolved as she glanced back once more. _"I don't know where they were pulled, but someone with a high power pulled them in there."_ she thought as the digimon tried to fight off the two armor level digimon only for another one to join in much to Ravemon's shock, even though it didn't look threatening as it was a bear like digimon with pink stocking like ears, it was powerful enough to knock the digidestined's digimon down easily with pink arrows.

"Watch out, that's a Bucchiemon, a powerful armor level!" he yelled out as Kasumi's digivice came to life analyzing it.

_Bucchiemon: the armor form of Wormmon with the digiegg of kindness, it can be either a vaccine type or a data type depending on it's color, it's attacks are unchanged however in power._

_"This isn't good, even with Ravemon on our side this digimon could even the playing feild." _thought Kasumi as she looked around. _"Ken we need you to beat these digimon, please come back!"_ she thought as Lekismon and Firamon stood up and lept up at the armor digimon.

Inside a dark void, Ken and Veemon began to stir having been knocked out by the strange gas clouds that had yanked them to wherever they were. "Ok, are we in the digital world's hell?" asked Ken, Veemon got up and looked around, they were surrounded by swirrling grey energy, but beneath thier feet it felt like solid ground.

"I don't think we're dead...but uh..." a voice cut Veemon off.

"I mearly wanted to speak with you two, is there something wrong with that?" came a majestic elderly voice. the two turned and saw the humanoid wolf digimon who had been watching them before although they did not know it.

"Huh, and who are you..." Ken stopped after getting a good look at her and the throne she sat on so majestically, a table with tarot cards was before her as well. "Madame web!" the digimon chuckled.

"I am similar to her, but i'm a digimon and certainly not affiliated with spiders." she said. "My name is Amaterasumon." upon hearing the name, Veemon's jaw dropped.

"No way, one of the three peace watchers?" he said in disbelief, Amaterasumon nodded.

_Amaterasumon: a God like observer digimon who tends to watch events unfold rather than fight herself, but she will fight with her tarot powers if she is challenged._

"I've brought you here to empart upon you some knowledge." she said while looking at the cards on her table. "In order to bring forth your digimon's true power you must let go of your restraints." Ken rose an eyebrow.

"Granny Ama, what's that supposed to mean?" A force of energy whapped him over the head, Veemon sweatdropped.

"Please don't refer to me as Granny..." she said in an irratated mannor. "You are the soul of the prophecy that hangs over this land, but in order to control the soul you must release the restraint from you heart."

_"Restraint, what is she talking about?" _ Ken then thought it over. _"Wait, back then when Veemon digivolved to Ultimate I thought I was running on pure adrenaline, but that's not the case..."_ he stared down at his hands. "The reason Veemon stopped his attack was because of me wasn't it?" Amaterasumon nodded.

"To kill or not to kill, that is a question that is always brought out in battles. Hesitation has cost many a warrior thier chances for victory. Your hesitation did save your world from doom as without the one known as Grey you wouldn't have known what to do or get to the digital world, however at the same time...you hesitate to digivolve your partner again because you fear the concequences." Ken growled.

"Lady Amaterasu, I don't fear anything!" he yelled at her, she mearly smirked.

"You say that with your brain, but does your heart feel the same way?" she asked, Ken was taken aback and lowered his head.

"Yes, I am afraid of passing out again and ending up in the hospital, i'm afraid that if I push Veemon too far he could turn out like SkullGreymon, Megidramon and ShineGreymon Ruin Mode." Veemon looked at him oddly wondering what he meant, however Ken rose up his eyes and a smile crossed his lips.

"But as a wise man once said, a digivolution's path can't be changed. If Veemon turns evil because of my actions then I will bear the pain with him." his digisoul began to ignite around his body. "I will not be afraid any more, I will not hesitate to strike down anyone who causes trouble." his soul charge grew brighter. "This evil man who walks the digital world, the dark knight who took Veemon's kin away from him..." the glow became brighter to the point where both Amaterasumon and Veemon had to sheild thier eyes from it. "I will crush them all, anyone who distrubs life must be punished!" he yelled out as his soul grew brighter.

Back at the temple, most if not all of the Ninja and Kogamon had been beaten, Firamon and Lekismon were currently stuck in the walls while Liamon and Grizzlymon were still trying to hold the armor level digimon off while Ravemon was dodging Bucchiemon's attacks. A flash of lightning cracked through the sky, and from it came a pillar of intense blue light, from the beam, Ken and Veemon were both descending towards Bucchiemon at a speed so fast that even Ravemon was shocked.

"Hey Pinky!" Ken yelled at Bucchiemon causing the dark aura digimon to look up long enough to get punched in the face so hard it was sent crashing into the temple ground and almost went through it, Ken then looked at the other armor levels. "No more games! Digisoul FULL CHARGE!" he yelled out plunging his digisoul into his digivice.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve too..." Veemon bypassed the Veedramon level and soon became the very digimon that had faught MetalGreymon two nights before. "AeroVeedramon!"

"No way, he did it again!" yelled Maki suprised as Firamon got out of the temple wall.

"Veemon digivolved to Ultimate and he is..."

"...In control..." both he and Lekismon said at the same time, not hesitating AeroVeedramon quickly grabbed Oryxmon by the forehead and chunked it at Pteramon sending them both flying into the air.

"V-Wing Blade!" he yelled out sending out a large blue V shape of energy that struck both of them and deleted them instantly only leaving behind two small SD cards with the digieggs of Love and Hope on them, AeroVeedramon then turned to Bucchiemon who seemed ready to fight, but Ravemon took advantage of this distraction.

"Celestial Blade!" he yelled, purple lightning crashed down from the sky and struck Bucchiemon hard, but to thier amazement it wouldn't go down.

"AeroVeedramon, FINISH HIM!" yelled Ken in a tone that shook Maki, Kasumi, the Ninja Twins and Ravemon to the core. "Bucchiemon you've been corrupted and so help me, I will find the one who did this to you, and make him pay!" He yelled out as AeroVeedramon opened his mouth.

"V-Breath Arrow Max!" he yelled out unleashing a V-shaped arrow of energy that struck Bucchiemon hard and began to delete it, however as it deleted Ken saw a faint smile cross the digimon's lips as if in it's last moments it knew what needed to be done.

Outside of the forest near the Lake Dominion, Takuto's Digivice Ipad began glowing with dark energies which shocked him . "Oh that's great, so even one of the three strongest armor types couldn't help get the job..." he stopped when the ipad suddenly shook violently as more power surged into it. "What the fuck...if that was any intenser this thing could've broken..." he and Dorumon glanced back at the forest.

"Master, should I go and take care of this?" to his suprise, Takuto shook his head.

"No, don't bother...whoever this is...we can't fight them as we are now..." he muttered as he turned and headed along the lake shore. _"If this digivice ipad doesn't evolve soon i'll be screwed if this power surge catches us, who in the freaking hell could produce such an outburst anyway." _ thought Takuto.

Back at the temple, Veemon dedigivolved back into Demi Veemon as Ken pocketed the three SD armor cards and held his partner proudly. "No more hesitating right buddy, we'd never be able to look Granny Amatsa in the face if we do." Demi-Veemon smiled back, but then sweatdropped when Ken was suddenly wacked by an outside force.

"Where did that come from?" asked Kasumi, Mikato glared.

"Ever since Ken was taken into that portal I've been feeling the presscence of an extremely poweful force." she glared at Ken. "So who is this "Amatsa" you speak of?" Ravemon's eyes widened upon hearing this.

_"Amatsa? The only digimon I know of who could come close to that name is Amaterasumon, but she's not the type to get involved in the affairs of the worlds...or could it be that she only wanted the human child, Grey was right...there's more to this boy than meets the eye._" he thought as evening came.

"Oh crap, we forgot about the crest!" yelled Maki, Ravemon shook his head.

"It's ok, we need to rest and repair the damages to our temple and then we will go seek out the crest tommarrow." he nodded to two Ninjamon and Kogamon. "Show them to thier rooms, they are our guests for the night." The ninja digimon nodded and did so.

"Wait, shouldn't we contact Grey and tell him what's going on? I mean...we don't know how time flows here compared to the human world." said Kasumi, Ken shrugged.

"We can't leave until you get your crest, i'm sure he'll come up with an excuse if the time is synched up perfectly." Maki nodded.

"I could go for some rest though, those armor digimon sure did a number." Coronamon sighed.

"Be thankful you weren't fighting them, Pteramon's aren't normally that powerful." he said as the five humans and thier digimon were lead to the temples sleeping quarters for the night, Ravemon looked up at the sky as soon night began to fall.

"Amaterasumon, what are you truely after." he asked as he looked up at the sky.

In her private pocket space void, Amaterasumon only smiled. "To awaken the second warrior of peace and hopefully someday, link with the third in that other world to call forth the third digimon god." with that said she fell back into the darkness.

Arriving in the jungle dominion, Kasumi must take a test by Rosemon to earn her crest, however the test will not be easy for her or Maki who is the only one who can help her complete it.

As you can probably tell, like the terminals and zones from the frontier and xros wars series i've devided the areas of this digital world into dominions, until next time peace out hommies.


	7. Different Directions, Test for the Crest

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, and two other oc's that will be revealed later on, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Chapter 7: Different Directions, Test for the Crest Begins.

The night passed quickly, inside the temple's inner rooms Ken, Maki, and thier digimon were sleeping inside of a small room on pallets with blankets with a window with bars on it being the only thing that allowed them to see outside. _"This is why temples give me the creeps, they feel like confining jail cells."_ thought Ken as his mind wandered. _"Definitely was nice of them to feed us, even though all we ate was fruit, hopefully tommarrow we can get this crap resolved and go home...then again nothing's ever that easy."_ with that he drifted off to sleep, when morning came the group reconvined outside.

"Took you two long enough!" Mikato demanded as she and Shizuka were both fully awake and ready to go, Kasumi was still sleepy however and yawned.

"Boy that spa bath last night really hit the spot." said Shizuka as she streched abit, Mikato sweatdropped.

"Sis you shouldn't have mentioned that." she retorted before pointing at Ken and Maki. "Those two could be perverts for all we know."

"Good morning to you two miss buzzkill." said Ken in a mocking tone, the digimon all began to sweatdrop as Mikato prepared to use her kunai, but she stopped when Ravemon appeared along with his followers.

"Good morning, I trust you all slept well?" he asked, the digimon bowed.

"That we did good Ravemon sir." said Lunamon, Ravemon chuckled abit.

"You don't need to call me sir little one." he replied, before pulling out something that looked like a scroll. He handed it to Ken who unfolded it and saw that it was a square map showing the digital world.

"A map huh, intresting." he said as Ravemon took out another scroll and handed it to Kasumi.

"Yes, I believe the time has come to decide who will go where." the group looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" asked Veemon.

"You see, I believe it would productive if you were to split into two teams." said Ravemon.

"Why should we do that?" asked Coronamon.

"Well for two reasons, one is that I sent a Ninjamon to Rosemon's dominion last night. She said that she wants to test the digidestined who is to hopefully receive the crest of passion..." he looked at Kasumi with a serious face. "However she will only allow one other digidestined to go with her as she is not as trusting of the situation as I am." Kasumi sighed.

"Aright then, Ken let's..." Ravemon stopped her.

"Actually...there's more." he said. "You see I sent her descriptions of you five along as well, and she specifically wants Maki to come with you." Kasumi was flabbergasted to say the least.

"Are you joking!" she demanded as this was the last thing she wanted to have happen to her, Maki was also suprised while being abit suspicious.

_"This doesn't make sense, why would Rosemon specifically want me to come along?" _he wondered.

"While I take them there, my elite gaurd will accompany the rest of you to the Lake Dominion where the other human has been recently spotted." said Ravemon to Ken, Mikato and Shizuka.

"Lake Dominion?" asked Mikato, Ken held the map towards her and pointed to a zone that was to the east of thier current location. "Why there?"

"I can't exactly claim to know why myself, but he might be heading after MetalSeadramon as that he is the gaurdian of that dominion." said Ravemon which caused the five digimon to gasp.

"Wait a second, you mean one of the four Dark Masters is a gaurd?" Maki asked, Ken was confused.

"So each Zone has a gaurdian I thought that it was the job of the digimon soverigns to gaurd everything ?" Ravemon nodded.

"Normally that would be the case, however you see long ago three of the four soverigns lost thier lives in battle with a dangerous digimon known as GranDracomon..." many digimon lowered thier heads in silence when this was spoken, Ken's eyes widened abit as he knew the name from playing the games.

_"Oh bloody hell, we're screwed."_ he thought as he knew how powerful GranDracomon was.

"Only Azulongmon survived, the other three sadly perished in that battle, and because GranDracomon corrupted thier data they could not be reborn, therefore it was decided that Goddramon, Magndramon, and Megidramon take thier places as the main gaurdians of this world and other mega's like myself were chosen to gaurd each dominion..." Ken held up his hand.

"Wait a second, Megidramon? As in the digimon of the hazard and the one who's very existance could destroy a digital world just by being alive!" Ravemon and his followers were suprised, as was the rest of the group upon hearing this.

"How do you know that?" asked Ravemon.

"Digimon happens to be somewhat of a fad back in the real world, unfortunitly not as big as it used to be, but it did well enough for TV shows and games to be made, and that is how I know of Megidramon." Veemon sweatdropped.

_"Well there was that TV show...Xros Wars was it?"_ he thought as Ravemon cleared his throat.

"In any case, Megidramon was not so...willing to comply and therefore a restraing device was attached to him to make him obey. Cruel it may be it has helped keep the balance of this world in check and no one has gone near his territory since then." Maki nodded.

"Actually sounds like a good thing, because he's pretty vicious." he said.

_"More like bonafied psycotic...how the heck Takato was able to get him to stop i'll never know."_ thought Ken as some Ninjamon appeared holding backpacks.

"In any case we've spent enough time talking, my elite gaurd of Ninjamon and Kogamon will accompany the three of you." said Ravemon to Ken, Mikato and Shizuka. "To the lake dominion where hopefully you can intercept the human with the dark digivice and stop him, meanwhile I shall take the other two to the jungle dominion to see Rosemon about getting the crest." he said to Kasumi and Maki, the group looked around and nodded. A while later Ken, Mikato and Shizuka along with thier digimon were hanging on to white kites and preparing to leave the temple from the eastern side, along with them were a Kogamon who went by the destinctive name of NightStalker, and a Ninjamon who was known as Red Shadow.

"You i've never done this before, but it feels like it's gonna be fun." said Ken smiling, Veemon who was strapped to his chest was not so optimistic.

"Yeah, just don't get too excited and cause us to crash ok?" he said sweatdropping, Mikato groaned.

_"Does he take this seriously?" _she wondered, but then thought back to how he had digivolved Veemon to the Ultimate level. _"Maybe so, still I wish he wouldn't be so arrogent at times even if he doesn't mean to be."_ her sister cleared her throat getting thier attention.

"Alright we need to head out like mr. Ravemon said." Nightstalker sighed.

"Our sensei doesn't like being called Mr. you know, let's go." he said, and with that the five lept forward letting the wind currents of the air carry them off into the distance, Maki sweatdropped.

"I'm starting to think Ken has no fear." he muttered, Kasumi giggled as she could hear Veemon screaming bloody murder.

"I don't Veemon is the same at least." she said as Ravemon turned to them.

"Alright are you two ready to head to the jungle dominion?" he asked, they nodded and he pulled out another scroll, and after making several hand movements the scroll glowed and enlarged before covering them in a bright light, when the light faded they found themselves in a new setting, although it seemed similar to the forest they had come from the trees were growing even closer together, vines and large plants were rampant.

"Yeah this definitely fits the title of jungle." said Maki, before the group could move any further two plant like digimon appeared before them, one was a large green plant digimon with a large sunflower like head, the other was a pink human like digimon with fly like wings on her back.

"Sunflowmon and Lilymon's it's nice to see you two again." said Ravemon to the two digimon who nodded and bowed.

"Same here Ravemon sama." they relied as Maki and Kasumi's digivice's analyzed them.

_Sunflowmon: a champion level digimon that converts sunlight into power for her sunshine beam attack._

_Lilymon: An ultimate level digimon who uses her Flower Cannon attack to stop her enimies, she can also use a Flower Wreath to purify corrupted digimon._

"Is Rosemon expecting us?" the two nodded and motioned for the three to follow them.

"Ravemon, is miss Rosemon nice?" asked Kasumi, the two plant digimon giggled before he could answer.

"Of course she is, she's strong and kind." said Lilymon as they walked down a narrow path, soon they came to a group of elderly looking trees that seemed to bunched together to block the path forward. "How's it going Cherrymon brigade?"

"Cherrymon?" asked Maki which caused one of the Cherrymon's to laugh.

_Cherrymon:an elder ultimate level digimon that attacks using the berries in it's branches, however they prefer to share their knowledge more than fight._

"We're doing well." said another. "Are these the humans who've come for the crest?"

"Yes, they are here. I assume mistress Rosemon is ready to see them?" the Cherrymon noded and two of them parted so the group could pass through, once they did this the Cherrymon regrouped.

"So those digimon are like a barrier?" asked Kasumi, Sunflowmon nodded.

"Yep, they scare away any bad digimon that come here, but also help out any lost digimon that wander into the area." she said, Lunamon and Coronamon nodded.

"I can see why, Cherrymon's are known for thier vast knowledge." said Coronamon.

"Indeed." Lunamon agreed, soon enough they came to a giant like dome constructed with many vines and walls of ivy, upon being lead inside however the group found themselves surrounded by a lushous flower garden, many smaller plant type digimon were dancing. There were two kinds, one was a dark emerald green plant with pink flowers on thier heads, while the others were yellowish green with rose bud like faces.

"Cool, Palamon's and Floramons." said Lunamon, blushing abit.

_Palamon: a rookie level digimon that uses her Poison Ivy which extends her arms to either whip or constrict her opponents._

_Floramon:this digimon uses it's Rain of Pollen to paralyze it's enemies before attacking them._

_"So this is the place huh..."_ thought Kasumi as she held her tag close to her chest, soon enough a voice greated them.

"Ah, Ravemon how have you been?" asked a deep careing yet serious voice, a tall red humanoid digimon appeared before them, her body was as red as a rose with plant like features everywhere, Maki and Coronamon found themselves blushing wildly which caused her to chuckle, Ravemon himself blushed abit as well, but was quick to catch himself which made the digimon laugh.

"I always get that reaction, welcome humans. I am Rosemon the gaurdian of the Jungle Dominion.

_Rosemon: a mega level digimon that can attack using using a whip known as the Rose Spear, but her Forbidden Temptation attack will leave her enimies dazed if they can survive it._

She looked at Kasumi, and saw the tag. "I see, so you are here to claim the lost crest are you?" Kasumi was confused.

"Lost crest?" she asked, Rosemon motioned for them to follow them deeper into the garden, further in there was a plant like thrown and several pallets set up around it. She sat down on the thrown while the others sat on the pallets.

"Yes, the Crest is not from this world." said Rosemon. "Long ago there was an incident known as the demensional breach."

"I thought that was just a legend though." said Lunamon.

"No one knows what caused the breach, but when it happened three beams of light appeared and headed for different sections of the digital world, and the breach was promptly sealed..." said Rosemon who looked at Ravemon who nodded.

"Yes, the beams of light each carried with them three different things. In the first beam was the Crest of Passion which landed in this dominion, legend had spoken of another digital world in which these Crests had given the digidestined the power to digivolve thier partners but only if they could fufill the element of the crest." said Ravemon.

_"Well thinking back to the TV show, that is how they work."_ thought Maki.

"The other two beams carried a mysterious sword that vanished into the dominion of darkness, and a strange mirror that vanished into the holy dominion, No one has found the sword, but ClavisAngemon, second in command to Goddramon of the holy dominion has kept the mirror safe even though we do not know what the mirror fully does." said Rosemon, before looking back at Kasumi. "However the mirror and sword do not play a part in the legendary prophecy, but we believe the crest does, however to prove that you are worthy to use the Crest, you must be tested." Kasumi nodded.

"I understand." she said, Lunamon nodded as well.

"I'm with my partner." she replied, Rosemon nodded.

"I see, very well spend the remainder of the day enjoying yourselves here in the garden, in the morning I will come and get you for the test." Kasumi was abit suprised.

"Why can we not do the test now? I'm ready and we've already had a day's rest as it is..." she said, however Rosemon smiled.

"You shouldn't be so hasty, after all the legendary digidestined did not have it so easy unlocking thier crest's powers, besides we will need time to prepare the test chamber as even though the crest is easy to get to, a challenge awaits the true holder as it has been foretold." said Rosemon before walking away with Sunflowmon and Lilymon.

"I can't believe this..." muttered Kasumi. Ravemon sighed.

"Rosemon is right, this can not be rushed." he said standing up, as he did so a couple of Floramon's winked to him, but not in a flattering mannor, more so like morse code. "I'm going to see what Rosemon intends to do, in the meantime enjoy yourselves." he said getting up and leaving.

"Well this is great..." muttered Coronamon. "I was hoping for some action." he said, Maki chuckled.

"Don't worry dude, i'm sure you'll get some." he said as Kasumi picked up Lunamon.

"I'm gonna go take a look around the garden, you can stay here if you want." she said as she left, Maki sighed.

"She's never gonna let it go..." a chuckle caught his attention, turning around he nearly fell backwards when he saw Rosemon had returned and was now right in his face. "Wha!" she quickly placed her hand over his mouth.

"Easy, we don't want her catching on..." she said as she pulled her hand down slowly. "I take it that you like this girl, but she is not returning the feelings is she?"

"Well it's more than that you see..." Maki explained to Rosemon what had happened, causing her to nod.

"I see, that is very troubling for you both, but if you two are to help your friends and work as a team then she must awaken and overcome the past." Maki sighed as Rosemon said this.

"Good luck getting her to do so, she's not easy to convince." Rosemon giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Who said I was going to be the one to change her mind, that will be your doing." she said as she snapped her fingers causing several of her Floramon followers to surround him and Coronamon making the two nervous.

"I have a pretty good idea of where this is going, but please assure me you won't do anything bad to my body while i'm out..." said Maki nervously, Coronamon sweatdropped.

"You actually accept this!" he demanded before the Floramon's unleashed a powder upon the two that knocked them outcold, three of them then carried the two off as Kasumi returned."

"Where did Maki and Coronamon go?" she asked, Rosemon smiled.

"They wanted to turn in early, but perhaps it's time for you to take the test after all." she said.

"I thought we were going to have to wait thought?" Lunamon asked.

"Well things can change with time." said Rosemon as she motioned for the two to follow her further into the garden, in the very back there was a large rock that had been moved to show a flight of stone stairs desecending downward with torches aligning the walls so one could see.

"Is the crest down there?" asked Kasumi, Rosemon nodded.

"Yes it is, along with the challenge that you must overcome in order to master it." she said before putting a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "Let me give you some advice, if you cling to the past forever then you will fail the test and your friends, just something to think about." Kasumi was confused, but nodded and walked down the stairs...

As she descended with Lunamon she noticed it was getting darker, eventually the two came to a large cave opening where it was more alluminated, across from them was a giant rock, and etched into the rock was the symbol of a flower. "That must be it!" yelled Kasumi excitedly and she ran forward to the rock, holding up her tag to it, the tag glowed and the symbol on the rock did as well, both glowing a dark shade of red similar to that of Rosemon, before long the light faded and the crest now rested inside of the tag. "Well that was ea..." she stopped when she heard footsteps.

"You were saying?" asked Lunamon as she jumped down. "Who goes there!" she demanded, suddenly the torches in the room came to life and Maki and Firamon appeared before them, however thier eyes were glazed over. "Firamon what are you doing, Mr. Maki are you ok!" Kasumi sweatdropped.

"What is this!" she asked, however Firamon lunged at them.

"Flame Dive!" he yelled, but Lunamon jumped out of the way and glowed as Kasumi's digivice came to life.

"Lunamon digivolve too...Lekismon!" she yelled, Kasumi glared.

"Maki, snap out of it! What's wrong with you!" she demanded, Maki however said nothing, before long what Rosemon said to her before she came into the cave came back to her. "So this is the test, getting over the past..." she muttered while clutching her hands. "Alright then Maki, bring it on!" she yelled as Lekismon stared down her mind controlled comrade...

* * *

As Kasumi battles Maki to free him and complete her test, the other three arrive in the lake dominion and run into Takuto, but with the Lake dominion gaurdian being a bigger threat, who will survive.


	8. Passing the Test, Chaos at the Lake

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka and Amaterasumon, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

nod to Kanius for an idea regarding Lunamon in this chapter, thanks dude

Chapter 8: Passing the Test, Chaos at the Lake.

"Maki, come to your senses!" yelled Kasumi, as Firamon lunged at her and Lekismon who were both still in the cave at the trial site where she had been led to obtain the legendary Crest of Passion, but she had not expected Maki and Firamon to be her opponents and her test.

"Firamon! You should know better than this!" yelled Lekismon as she dodged his attack. "Your stronger than this, your mind should not wain so easily!" Firamon made no effort to retort, Maki however spook up as if possessed.

"Kasumi...you never trusted me...you hated me..." he said emotionlessly, Kasumi growled.

"How could I trust you when your father's actions cost me my mother!" she yelled, however upon declaring this Lekismon suddenly felt a shock go down her spine as if her power had been drained, this allowed Firamon to attack her head on, and she was knocked back.

"Kasumi, you can't let your anger or the past control you!" she said as she turned around, Kasumi was shocked by her outburst. "Did you forget what lady Rosemon said? If you are to unlock the powers of that crest then you must let go of the past!" Firamon charged at them again with his Flame Dive, but Lekismon stood her ground and caught the chargning digimon as if he were a bull. Kasumi looked down at the crest with a confused face.

"But what am I suposed to do, I lost my mother that night and it's never been the same..." she responded...tears beginning to form. "You don't know what it's like..." Lekismon growled.

"How does Maki feel!" she yelled which shocked Kasumi again. "Firamon told me the other night that he had lost his father, so how does that make him any different!" she yelled as she pushed Firamon back.

"Because his father could still be alive, somewhere in this world...heck he could even be the evil human who's been going around destroying things!" this decleration seemed to change Maki's expression from one of emotionlessness to one of anger, suddenly he pulled out a digivolution card, but it quickly turned blue.

"OH NO!" both Kasumi and Lekismon yelled as they knew what this meant.

"DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" yelled Maki as he slid the blue card through the slot on his digivice, Firamon began to glow, his body growing and soon he changed completely, although he still looked very similar to Firamon he now stood on two legs, and his hair had grown so much it flowed down his back while Firamon's head armor now rested on his shoulders, the new digimon simply called out his name.

"I am Flaremon!"

_"Flaremon: An Ultimate level class digimon and the digivolved form of Firamon, his attacks are both beastly to deal with and fire based as well._

"Guren Jūouha!" he yelled summoning a large energy lion that he fired at Lekismon, unfortunitly she was not strong enough to contain it and as a result de-digivolved back to Lunamon upon the attack's impact, Kasumi quicklty ran up to her fallen partner.

"Lunamon!" she yelled concerned, Lunamon opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her.

"Kasumi...listen, I know what it's like to lose a mother too." she said, Kasumi gasped. "I used to live peacefully in the Ice Dominion...until one day my mother the Dominion's gaurd and preistess Dianamon was killed by an unkown attacker..." Tears began to fall from Kasumi's eyes as she listened to this. "However my mother always told me that I needed to stay strong, i'm sure your mother would want the same." she said as Flaremon closed in on them, Kasumi nodded and took all of this in.

_"She's right, all this time i've been scared to accept life without a mother, but no more...I shall embrace the future that she left behind!"_ she thought as the Crest ignited with a red glow, which in turned caused Lunamon to glow.

"Lunamon...Warp Digivolve too...Crescemon!" Lekismon evolved into a taller digimon that looked more human, more stems appeared on her back, two ribbons appeared on the back of her helmet flowing in the cave's wind, the most notable change was that she now had two weapons in her arms, both seemed to be shaped after crescent moons, one a sword like weapon and the other a sheild. "Flaremon this ends now!"

_Crescemon: this digimon dances in the night and attacks using her weapons which she can combine to form a bow of immense power._

Up above the cave, both Ravemon and Rosemon could feel the energies surging from below. "It seems that both of thier digimon have evolved to thier higher forms." said Rosemon.

"Also, it seems that the crest was indeed meant to be with that girl after all!" more explosions occured form below.

"Ice Archery!" yelled Crescemon as she had combined her weapons to form a bow and had fired an icy energy arrow at Flaremon.

"Seisei no Houkou!" Flaremon created a powerful shockwave of fire and fired it back, both attacks colided and caused an explosion so intense that not only did the celing of the cave buckle under the pressure but both digimon were caught in it and de-digivolved back to thier rookie forms, Ravemon quickly entered the cave and pulled the four out before it could collapse upon them.

A while later the four sat outside the cave back on the grass, Maki and a small digimon that looked like a spiked berry with a flame on it's head known as Sunmon layed sleeping.

_Sunmon:the intraining form of Coronamon, this digimon was created from the sun itself._

Kasumi was still awake, but was covered in a few bandages as her arm was sore from the experiance, in her arms was a sleeping digimon that looked like a dewdrop.

_Moonmon: This digimon like Sunmon was created from the powers of the moon._

"Thank you so much Moonmon." said Kasumi rubbing her head gently with her free hand. _"You've helped me conquere my darkness, more than you can ever know."_ she thought.

"Congradulations are in order for both of you." said Rosemon. "After all not only did you obtain your crest, but both of you managed to get your partners to the Ultimate level." said Ravemon impressed.

"Still, it was abit exhausting." said Kasumi, motioning to her arm and Maki who was unconcious. _"Maybe I should give him a chance to be friends after all, once he wakes up that is."_ she thought. "By the way, anyword from the others." Rosemon shook her head.

"I've sent a few Snimon to the Lake Dominion to check on the situation, they have yet to return." she replied, Kasumi nodded, all they could do now was wait.

Meanwhile, the others had finally arrived at the Lake Dominion which consisted of a giant lake surrounded by smaller ones, the three digidestined touched down along with thier partners and Veemon couldn't have been happier. "Sweet ground!" he yelled jumping off his attachment and kissing making Ken sigh as he detached himself from the kite.

"I should've put you in the digivice, heck if the bad guy is around here he probably knew we were coming from all the screaming you did." he said as the ninja twins did the same and unclinged themselves from the kites along with Red Shadow and Nightstalker.

"Give him a break, not everyone is fearless when it comes to gliding, heck i'm suprised you can be so calm about it." said Mikato who put down Liollmon who began looking around.

"So it's true, this dominion is nothing but lakes that surround a much larger and deeper one." Bearmon looked around as well.

"I wonder where that human could..." he stopped when he saw Takuto on the otherside of the lake. "Hey look!" unfortunitly by shouting this out, Takuto and Dorumon who had been observing the lake looked up and both growled.

"So these must be the other humans..." said Takuto who quickly noticed Veemon was among them. "Correct me if i'm wrong here Dorumon, but is that not one of the three digimon who used our portals to get into the real world?" Dorumon nodded after a moment.

"It would appear so master." he said growling. "Would you like me to digivolve and take them out?" Takuto shook his head.

"That won't be neccessary." he said as he brought up his Ipad digivice, Ken's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Holy crap that thing really is an Ipad." Mikato was suprised by this.

"You can tell from here?" she asked, but soon four digimon were summoned, one was a fish like digimon with boxing gloves, the second was a rabbit humanoid like digimon welding wooden blades, the third was a red insect digimon who looked ready to fight, and the fourth was a humnoid blue digimon with claws which took to the lake water along with the fish digimon as the bunny rabbit digimon hitched a ride with the red insect. "Who are they?

"There all armor level types, and they have dark auras around them!" yelled Red Shadow preparing to fight.

"The blue humanoid is known as Depthmon." said NightStalker calmly.

"Depthmon?" asked Shizuka.

_Depthmon: an armor level digimon, and the digivolved form of Veemon with the digiegg of Reliability, as his name suggests he can swim at any depth in the water and is one heck of a fast swimmer at that._

"Who's the fish?" asked Ken as he prepared to fight and took out his digivice which soon gave him a name.

_Mambomon: the armor form of Patamon with the digiegg of love, it too is a powerful aquatic digimon despite it's silly appearance._

"And the others?" asked Mikato, Red Shadow and NightStalker nodded.

_Flybeemon: the red insect is Flybeemon, the armor form of Hawkmon with the digiegg of knowledge, he may not look it, but he's pretty violent._

_Yasyamon: the last one is Yasyamon, I can't believe such an honorable Kendo master would on the side of evil._

"Prepare to attack them!" said Ken as they approached, but suddenly he clutched his head. "What the!"

_"Take thier armor elementals, you will need them." _came an all too familiar voice, the four ninja's and digimon looked at Ken concerned.

"What's wrong?" asked Veemon, Ken decided to mentally respond.

_"Is thier any particular reason you've decided to invade my head Granny Amatsa?"_ Ken was suddenly lifted into the air, and then dropped back down on his forehead. _"Quit...doing...that..."_ Across the lake Takuto and Dorumon were confused.

"Uh, do those armor digimon have psychic abilities that I wasn't aware of?" Dorumon shook his head.

"I don't think so, unless the human over there does, but why would he put his own face into the ground?" he wondered.

_"I said to not refer to me like that, by the way you might want to wrap this up quickly, as the lake's gaurdian is slowly starting to wake up and if he does none of you will make it out alive."_ Ken's eyes narrowed.

_"Who is it?"_ he got no response. "Great..." he muttered as the armor digmon drew closer, however before the four digimon could fully cross the lake, a beam of white light surged up from the water beneath them evaporating them instantly leaving nothing behind except more sd cards with the pictures of the digimentals on them, the force of the light thankfully blew the SD cards towards Ken's direction and he caught them with ease as the three digimon looked into the water, on the otherside of the lake Takuto was dumbfounded by this occurance as the data of the four digimon returned to his ipad.

"What the hell was..."Nightstalker's eyes widened.

"No it couldn't be..." he muttered as the lake began to ripple and then surge as a sign something was about to submerge from it's depths. Across the lake, Takuto noticed Dorumon was taking a defensive stance as well, he himself was still having trouble dealing with the fact that he was down to only three slaves left.

"Dorumon, what is it?" Takuto demanded glaring into the lake. _"This isn't good, i've only got Kongoumon, and two Dolphmon left to use as defenses, I may have to let Dorumon digivolve further...but can I handle the feralness?"_ he thought scared as soon enough a large metallic serpent digimon emerged from the lake, his body half machine and his face was like a cannon.

"Oh crap MetalSeadramon!" yelled out Red Shadow, Ken shook his head as Mikato glared at it, while Shizuka was abit nervous as Nightstalker spoke up.

_MetalSeadramon: one of the four dark masters, this digimon usually controls the seas but this one gaurds the lake dominon with his iron nose, his Giga Ice Blast and River of Power attacks can blow his enemies away and he can also breath fire believe it or not._

_"Ok, so every dominion IS gaurded by a mega level, and judging from this one's expression he's bloody pissed off...Grey if we make out of this alive i'm gonna slug you so freaking hard!"_ thought Ken as the large serpent glared them down.

"Alright who's the lousy scumbag that woke me up, I was trying to enjoy a nap down there and then I get woken up by someone shouting!" he then noticed the humans among them. "Oh great, lowly humans!"

"Do you have to keep shouting when you talk!" Ken yelled, trying to put up a brave front, but all this did was cause the others including Takuto and Dorumon across the lake to facefault.

_"That kid is gonna get us all killed!"_ thought Takuto, regaining himself he quickly tapped the buttons on his ipad and summoned both Dolphmon before him, like the four armor level digimon they boosted dark auras and charged at MetalSeadramon who turned and glared.

"You don't honestly think those two weaklings are gonna be able to hurt me do you!" he yelled.

_Dolphmon: thier little pulse blasts are like insect bites to me, they won't even scratch my digizoid armor!_

Sure enough, the two dolphin's unleashed thier attacks which bounced off with no effect. "Good bye you weaklings I never did like you! River of Power!" he yelled out unleashing a beam of pure power from his nose which blew the two digimon into nothingness like a birthday candle, the reminants of thier data floated back to Takuto's ipad as Mikato began shaking at the violent display.

"Mikato what's wrong?" asked Liollmon who was quick to notice his partner was distressed.

"We...we need to get out of here...as much as we need to bring that man to justice..." she said pointing at Takuto. "We can't fight someone of this magnitude." Ken shook his head.

"Then get out of here while I hold him off." he said simply before running forward which shocked them. "Mega level or not, no one is killing me without a fight!" he yelled as he lept up at MetalSeadramon, Takuto and Dorumon were shocked by this.

"What is he do..." they watched as he punched MetalSeadramon's body, wincing under the pain from striking the metal plating he fell back and his hand became covered in data.

"No way, that's a digisoul charge!" yelled Dorumon in suprise, Takuto was also suprised, but then the prophecy flashed before his mind.

_"The prophecy mentioned "soul"...is that boy the "soul"...either way I have no choice now." _he muttered. "Dorumon, I'll need your power for this." he said tapping in some commands on the ipad, it began glowing and so did Dorumon who began to digivolve which caused MetalSeadramon to turn around.

"You wanna fight me too! None of you will leave this dominion alive!" he yelled out as Ken thrusted the digisoul charge into his digivice as well.

"Digisoul Full Charge!" he yelled, Veemon began glowing.

"Veemon warp digivolve too...AreoVeedramon!" AeroVeedramon's digivolution was complet, across the lake Dorumon skipped past his champion form of DexDorugamon as well and went into his next form, a large dragon digimon with a black body with red wings and spikes protruding from it's sides. "Dorumon Warp Digivolve too...DexDoruGreymon!"

_DexDoruGreymon: the ultimate corrupted side of Dorumon's evolution chain, if you though his champion form was deadly you should see this digimon's fericiousness with his Metal Meteor and Bloody Cave attacks!_

_"Two Ultimates think they can defeat me, the gaurdian of this dominion huh? I'd rather be gaurding the ocean, but no those stupid dragons put me here on purpose." _thought MetalSeadramon as Ken turned to the two ninja girls as well as NightStalker and Red Shadow.

"I'm gonna say this one final time, leave now if you don't wanna die!" he said his tone more serious as he turned and glared at MetalSeadramon.

"But we can't just leave you!" said Shizuka concerned, Bearmon nodded.

"That's right!" he said agreeing, Ken sighed but then remembered something and took out the SD cards, the four he had just gotten which showed the digimentals of Sincerity, Light, Reliability and Knowledge along with the ones he he gotten the previous day which showed the digimentals of Hope, Love, and Kindness.

_"What did she mean?"_ he wondered as eyed the SD slot on his digivice, slowly he took out the other two cards he had, the ones bearing the pictures of Courage and Friendship digimentals. _"Am I supposed to put all of these in here at once?" _he wondered and proceeded to do so.

Watching from her pocket space void, Amaterasumon's eyes widened ."No you fool!" she yelled out, but it was too late...Ken quickly slammed every SD card into his digivice's sd memory slot as quickly as he could, but what happened next was something no one could've expected...

The digivice burst slowly began to spark wildly in Ken's right hand like it was on the verge of self destructing, in shock he tried to drop the device only to find it was stuck to his hand. "What the hel...AGH!" suddenly it felt as if his hand was being stabbed by a sword repeatedly as he could feel several raw power surges coming through it, each one just as painful as the last. "DAMN IT WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" he yelled as he was soon rolling around on the ground in convulsing pain, Mikato and Shizuka both looked at him concerned not knowing what was going on, NightStalker and Red Shadow were doing the same.

"Ken what's wrong!" demanded Mikato, however breifly she saw the crest symbol of courage appear on his shoulder then vanish..."What the!"

"I just saw the symbols of Hope and Light too!" said Shizuka as Ken was beginning to convulse even worse, so badly that random parts of his body began bleeding on thier own as he ripped his shirt off from the intense pain, AeroVeedramon looked down at his partner concerned but quickly had to refocus and dodge an incoming blast of ice from MetalSeadrmon.

"I don't know what that human's doing, but if you take your eyes off me for even an instant i'll kill you!" he yelled.

"Damn it!" yelled AeroVeedramon, on the ground Ken continued convulsing in pain, the symbols of the crests flared up in his body every now and again as blood continued to come out as well, from her pocket space void, Amaterasumon sighed.

"That impulsive idiot, he should've known better without the final component his life very well be forfeit." she said solemnly.

In the human world, Grey detected an abnormal signature from his digivice. "What's going on!" Upon seeing the energy build up he quickly formed a portal and lept into it. _"Just what is that psyco kid up too now."_

* * *

The chaos at the lake continues, but even with Grey arriving to provide support, will Ken's power surge save the day or kill them all?

Thanks again to Kanius for the idea regarding Lunamon's mother, after all in his Dawn of Chaos story the Dianamon of that world was a preistess, until next time peace out.


	9. The Battle of Truth's, Leaving the Digit

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey and Amaterasumon, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Chapter 9: The Battle of Truth's, Leaving the Digital Plane.

Ken was still rolling around on the ground in pain, as the nine symbols kept appearing and disappearing from his body while bloody wounds continued to open on thier own as if the power was wanting to explode out of his body, in desperation Ken began slamming his digivice against a nearby rock to make the pain stop, but the rock was destroyed by the excess energies. "MAKE IT STOP!" he yelled as he was soon back on the ground. _"DAMN IT, THE PAIN!" _he soon began to unleash every swear and cuss word he knew, which made Mikato sweatdrop while Shizuka was still trying to help, only to have Bearmon hold her back.

"I don't know what's happening, but approaching him now is dangerous!" he yelled out, Liollmon felt the same way.

Across the lake, Takuto's ipad had also been getting the energy readings from Ken's actions, and he was both shocked and suprised at the ammount of power being produced. "What the hell did that boy do to create such a powerful energy surge?" he wondered as in the lake the three digimon stared each other down.

"If you two really believe you can beat me, then you've got another thing coming!" yelled MetalSeadramon as he prepared his nose again. "River of Power!" he yelled out letting loose an intense energy beam at the two, but both dodged it easily.

"V-Wing Blade!" yelled AeroVeedramon summoning a large blue fire attack in the shape of a V, but it bounced off MetalSeadrmon's body with ease.

"Metallic Meteor!" yelled DexDoruGreymon who summoned a giant metal like meteor and threw it at MetalSeadramon.

"Giga Ice Blast!" he yelled out firing off a blast of ice power that froze the meteor and broke it into tiny peices that bounced off his body. "Is that all you two have GOT!" he yelled out annoyed, nearby a portal opened and from it emerged Grey who quickly went over to the others.

"Ok what the heck..." he stopped when he saw Ken rolling around, bloodied and battered. "What the heck did he do?" Shizuka sweatdropped.

"He put some sd cards that had the pictures of the digimentals into his digivice, and then suddenly he started rolling around like this!" she said scared, Grey watched as the crest images continued to appear and disappear in his body.

_"The crests of the digidestined? How quaint...I know that the digimentals are basically reformated versions of the crests, but why did the power go into him instead of his digimon partner...nothing about this kid makes sense..."_ he thought as he noticed AeroVeedramon was fighting MetalSeadrmon. "Someone care to fill me in on what this is about?" he asked as he noticed DexDoruGreymon. _"That's the evil digimon that belongs to the bad human."_ Mikato nodded.

"Well we came here to get that guy over there." she said pointing across the lake to Takuto. Grey nodded and took out his Xros Loader.

"I'll help AeroVeedramon deal with this, get him out of here." said Grey as he opened it. "BlackGreymon, Mailbirdramon realise!" both digimon appeared roaring and ready to fight, MetalSeadramon heard this and turned around.

"More victims!" he asked in his booming voice, across the lake Takuto eyes widened abit upon seeing the Xros loader as well as the two digimon.

_"What the bloody heck kind of model is that?"_ he wondered. _"I thought I was the only one with a unique digivice!"_

"Digixross now!" yelled Grey, upon shouting out this command his two digimon began fusing together.

"A Dna digivolution!" demanded Takuto, bracing himself from the light caused by the merger, and when it faded there stood the newer MetalGreymon once more. "What kind of digimon is that!" DexDoruGreymon was also confused at this.

_"I've heard rumors of thier being a new and improved MetalGreymon, could that be him?"_ he thought as he began twitching, Takuto noticed this and began to worry.

_"Oh this is just freaking great, DexDoruGreymon's feral side is starting to come out..." _he thought. "Hurry and end this quickly!" he yelled out, MetalSeadramon just laughed.

"You fools are underestimating me!" he yelled out before MetalGreymon rocketed forward with his back jet thrusters and slammed his glowing left clawed arm into his face. "What the!"

"Trident Arm!" yelled MetalGreymon as he knocked MetalSeadramon back abit with the attack, causing the serpent as well as the other two ultimates to be suprised.

"You actually damaged him?" AeroVeedramon asked, but MetalGreymon shook his head.

"Sadly no..." he muttered as MetalSeadramon recovered even though there was now a gash on his metal head.

"I see, the rumors of the new MetalGreymon were correct, your capable of hurting mega levels." said MetalSeadramon. "However you ca..." he was cut off when DexDoruGreymon suddenly charged him.

"Bloody Tear!" he yelled stabbing MetalSeadramon hard with the metal plating on his forehead, although he could not penatrate the snake's body, he did succeed in cutting several small wounds before the giant snake had enough.

"River of Power!" he yelled once again using his energy ray move to blast DexDoruGreymon away, the digimon was blown back towards Takuto and dedigivolved back to Dorumon while crashing at Takuto's feet.

"Master, i'm sorry..." he grunted out while coughing, Takuto gently petted his head while the others weren't looking.

"It's ok, you did what could." he said as he watched the others. _"Should we leave...no if they are capable of beating him then..."_ his eyes caught fire. _"If they can defeat this mega level digimon then I can use his data to upgrade my digivice finally!"_ he thought with an evil grin as the remaining ultimates stared the serpent down.

"Down by one and you still think you can take me!" yelled MetalSeadramon opening his mouth and unleashing a stream of fire which was dodged by MetalGreymon but AeroVeedramon was not so lucky and was pushed back by it struggling as hard as he could to sustain the damage from it, on the ground Grey noticed Ken's convulsing was getting worse.

"Ok, that's it..." he muttered while turning to the others. "We need to withdraw now, i'll provide covering fire." he said as he held up his Xros Loader again. "Cyberdramon realise!" he yelled out, and from the device emerged a tall humanoid like digimon that sported four wyvern like wings, and had a mask covering his face, in his hands was a spear.

_Cyberdramon: this ultimate level digimon is one of the most ferocious digimon known to exist and can only be controlled by powerful tamers, this newer version also has a spear weapon._

"You have more digimon!" Mikato demanded, but Grey shrugged.

"We don't really have time to discuss that, MetalGreymon, Cyberdramon, DigiXros!" he yelled out, the two digimon combined forming another bright light, when it faded MetalGreymon now had a very large and potent looking laser canon that was made from Cyberdramon's body attached to his chest. "MetalGreymon Cyber Launcher!" yelled out the new digimon, needless to say the appearance of this new creature caught everyone off gaurd.

_"Ok that is CLEARLY not a digivolution, but what kind of digivice has the power to turn digimon into weapons! I must gather more knowledge on that device!"_ thought Takuto.

"Wha.. is that!" asked Shizuka dumbfoundedly, Grey shrugged.

"Something I was hoping to save for a rainy day, but we gotta end this." he said pointing at MetalSeadramon. "Fire!" the new digimon complied and fired his new weapon, the beam unleashed form the cannon was large and destructive, MetalSeadramon's eyes widened and he quickly fired off his own move to block it.

"River of Power!" he yelled, his blast caught the incoming blast and managed to block it halfway from him, however the beam was able to slowly overtake his own and eventually exploded sending him flying back. "What kind of power is that!" he yelled out as he managed to regain himself once more, however the wounds on his body were beginning to take thier toll. _"Damn, that other digimon weakened me more than I thought, If I don't end this now they might actually win!"_

"One more shot MetalGreymon!" Grey called out, however MetalSeadramon was prepared this time.

"You think i'll go down that easily!" he yelled as he began charging his body up, energy flowing around him and up to his nose cannon which began charging an ever stronger blast. "I'll show my ultimate move and destroy you all!" Grey, Nightstalker and Red Shadow cringed as Ken finally stopped convulsing in pain, but was face down near a rock, his digivice still in his hands. AeroVeedramon who had finally recovered from the flame attack looked down at Ken, and decided to attack MetalSeadramon however the mega digimon swatted him away with his taill.

"The Ultimate Stream attack!" Nightstalker shouted. "He'll obliterate this entire dominion with that move!"

"Dang it, MetalGreymon charge up your canon as much as you can and fire when he does!" yelled Grey, MetalGreymon began doing so. _"If this doesn't work, we're screwed."_ he thought, Mikato had seen enough.

"We have to stop him, Liollmon!" she yelled, her digimon partner nodded and began glowing.

"Liollmon digivolve too...Liamon!" the taller king like lion stood tall, but Red Shadow was concerned.

"Your only a champion you can't stop him!" he yelled, but Liamon growled.

"It's a worth a shot! Pride of King!" he yelled summoning a strong bolt of lightning that hit MetalSeadramon's wound area on the top of his nose, but despite causing some pain, it didn't stop him from grinning.

"YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE, ULTIMATE STREAM!" he yelled out unleashing a blast that was five times larger and wider than the previous one.

"CYBER LAUNCHER!" yelled out MetalGreymon who unleashed his beam which was smaller, but upon contacting with the Ultimate Stream proved to be able to hold up to it at first, but the Stream began to slowly overtake it.

"This is bad!" yelled Shizuka who was afraid, however the group suddenly heard screaming. Ken was now back on his feet, his body looking like a bloody mess, his eyes pure white as if adrenaline was all that was keeping him going as he charged forward.

"What the hell is he doing!" Mikato wondered, as Ken almost tripped, but when this happened, his body exploded with energy..

"TO HELL WITH THIS BS I'M GETTING US OUT OF HERE!" he yelled as the explosion of power flowed upward in the form of his digisoul charge which seemed to take on the shape on a humanoid figure, Grey and the girls gasped as they had seen this before, only this time the silouette formed a gun shaped weapon out of the digisoul which discharged a powerful beam that combined with MetalGreymon's Cyber Launcher beam. The combined attack overtook MetalSeadramon's attack with ease as the symbol of heaven breifly appeared on Ken's forehead. which shocked both Grey and Amaterasumon from her pocket void.

_"That symbol!" thought Grey._

_"That's...he truely is the one!"_ thought Amaterasumon.

"WHAT THE FUC?" Was all MetalSeadramon could get out before the new combo attack exploded against his body stunning him completely. "You..." Liamon growled.

"I don't think so, Thunder of King!" he yelled out summoning down another bolt off lightning, despite being a mega MetalSeadramon had been weakened considerably by the blast and felt this bolt of lightning which caused his body to become paralyzed.

"Your done, V-Wing Blade!" yelled AeroVeedramon who fired off his move as MetalSeadramon struggled to look up. "COMBINED WITH V BREATH ARROW MAX!" yelled AeroVeedramon, who fired off the arrow from his mouth, it combined with the center of the wing blade energy and flew right into MetalSeadramon's nose causing an intense explosion that blew his head clean off with the body following leaving nothing but data behind, however the data was quickly absorbed in the direction of Takuto who grinned as it entered his digivice which soon began glowing with a dark aura, when it faded the device was now bigger and more defined, even though the screen remained the same it didn't matter.

"Excellent, my digivice Ipad has finally evolved!" he yelled out happily, however Liamon lept into the air.

"Thunder of King!" he yelled summoning another bolt of lightning however another attack intercepted it.

"Nail bone!" came the cry as a blast of yellow energy easily knocked away the Thunder of King attack, SkullSatamon appeared and carried Takuto and Dorumon away as Ken finally collapsed back down. AeroVeedramon quickly landed by his partner and dedigivolved.

"Ken are you ok buddy!" he asked, however Ken was clearly not ok, as his body had numerous cuts and bruises all over it, Mikato and Shizuka ran over to check on him as well as Grey called his digimon back to his Xros Loader while looking off in the direction of where SkullSatamon went.

_"So, a SkullSatamon is in on this eh..., still this is bad, if his digivice has evolved then that means he has the power to..."_ he stopped when Laimon returned and de-digivolved back to Liollmon.

"What now Mr. Grey?" he asked, Grey turned to the others and sighed.

"For now we get him some medical attention, then i'm taking you all back to the real world for some down time." he replied while looking at Mikato and Shizuka who were shocked.

"But...we didn't get to digivolve our partners past the champion level yet..." said Mikato, Grey held up his hand.

"Now isn't the time to worry about that, Ken needs help." he said picking him up gently and heading towards the Forest Dominion, however Shizuka was hesitant to leave.

"What about this Dominion? Who will gaurd it now?" Red Shadow smiled.

"Don't worry i'm sure that Azulongmon, Mangadramon and Goddramon will pick out a new gaurdian, though this is one of the small dominions so not many digimon live here so it'll be ok without a gaurdian for a while." he replied, Nightstalker nodded.

"That is correct." he replied as the group traveled back to the Forest Dominion, and with Grey's help they easily found the temple and were quick to reach it, albeit Grey had to resummon MailBirdramon to carry Ken and Veemon up while the ninja twins decided to climb back up with the two ninja digimon as well as there own, upon entering the temple they were met by Ravemon who had returned with Kasumi, Maki, Coronamon and Lunamon who had redigivolved to thier rookie forms as well as Rosemon, but thier faces which showed happiness turned to concern upon seeing Ken.

"What on earth happened to him?" asked Maki who shuddered abit upon seeing the many wounds he had. The blood on Grey's robes also showed this.

"He bit off more than he could chew, it would seem he apparently formed a contract with nine digimentals." Ravemon and Rosemon gasped abit upon hearing this.

"What did you say?" they asked as Mikato and Shizuka arrived.

"The symbol of heaven appeared on his head, not to mention his digisoul manefested itself into a warrior using a gun, i'm not sure but if he finds the true tenth element..." Ravemon shook his head.

"That's insane, a human being able to become a digimon, and THAT digimon of all kinds." he said, Grey waved it off as he took off his robe and handed it to Nightstalker who nodded and prepared to go wash it, without the robe he wore a simple brown t-shirt and black pants.

"Need I remind you that there are other universes out there, in one universe it was said that five children and later the spirit of a sixth were capable of turning into the spirits of the legendary warriors, but I do agree that while the chances of this digimon coming to fruition is slim, it very well might be possible after what i've seen this kid do." he replied to Ravemon as several Ninjamon's began treating Ken's wounds.

"I really don't understand how he can keep getting hurt like this and walk it off, sooner or later he's going to die if he keeps this up." said Kasumi.

"I have to agree with you..." said Mikato. "After four more armor digimon were defeated by the gaurdian of the lake, he took thier digimental sd cards and then promptly put them all into his digivice at once which lead to him convulsing in pain." Grey looked thoughtful at this for a moment, but then sighed.

"In any case once he heals it's beast we get back to the real world, you all need ample time to recover from these ordeals and I wasn't expecting the gaurdian of the lake to be a dark master." he said, Maki's eyes widened.

"Was it MetalSeadramon?" he asked, the lake team nodded. "Why would a dark master agree to gaurd a dominion?" Rosemon sighed.

"It was not really his choice to make nor ours to debate, he wanted to gaurd the ocean dominion but was challenged and defeated by one of the Olympis Twelve members Neptunemon, therefore he had to take up residence in the lake, but he never got over the sting of his defeat and took his fustration out of most of the lake dominion's resdients, hopefully now that he's gone a new more kind gaurdian will be found to gaurd the place." she said, at this moment Ken's eyes opened.

"Ken you doing ok?" asked Veemon, Ken's initial response was wincing when bandages were being applied to his body.

"No...not really..." he muttered and looked around. "Where are we, I thought we were facing down MetalSeadramon?" Grey and the others walked over.

"We were, but you helped MetalGreymon and AeroVeedramon despense of him." he said before narrowing his eyes. "Tell me though, has anyone been talking to you in secret lately?" he asked, at first Ken said nothing, but after a moment nodded.

"Yes, an elder digimon known as Amaterasumon." he simply said looking at the sky and nothing else, all of the digimon present gasped, this made the humans nervous while Grey raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it was her?" asked Rosemon. "She's a mythical digimon said to only reach out to those who are in desperate need of knowledge or help two other certain digimon." Ken nodded.

"She was a wolf like human digimon who sat on a giant spider like thrown that had the symbols of the ten digimentals on it, I could never forget her..." he said before looking at Veemon. "Veemon was with me too." Veemon nodded as Ken drifted back to sleep.

"It's true, she's the one who helped Ken overcome his hesitational problems and why he's more capable of controlling me in my ultimate form." Grey held his hands on his arms in a thinking posture.

_"The plot thickens, but she can't really expect a human to become THAT can she?" _he thought, to his suprise a voice entered all their heads.

_"Only fate can determine if he can handle it Grey."_ was all that was said.

"Did anyone else hear that?" asked Maki, everyone nodded but were confused, Grey sighed.

"In any case once Ken's bandaged up we're going back to the human world so he can recover, unfortunitly the human the lake team went after got away, but we do know three things now."

"One, he has a digimon partner who happens to be Dorumon." said Nightstalker returning with Grey's washed robes, Grey smiled and put them back, Rosemon was suprised to hear this.

"Dorumon? That's a really rare digimon, but why would it willingly obey him?" she asked, Grey shrugged.

"I don't know, secondly we know that a SkullSatamon is helping him indepently." he replied, but Mikato was skeptical.

"Hold on, how are you sure it wasn't controlled or something?" she asked, Grey nodded.

"Becuase it didn't have a dark aura around itself like all of his controlled digimon did, and if it was his slave it would've faught us to cover his escape instead of helping him." he replied. "Third...much to my dismay it seems that his digivice has already evolved once due to what transpired at the lake, when we took out MetalSeadramon he took it's data and used it to evolve his digivice, which means now Ultimate's will be controllable." Maki groaned.

"Well it's a good thing that Coronamon and Lunamon can reach thier Ultimate stages now then, cause it sounds like they will be needed soon." Shizuka and Mikato were surprised to hear this.

"Really?" asked Shizuka. "That's a bummer, we're the only ones who's digimon haven't gotten to Ultimate yet..." Mikato growled.

"Now now..." said Liollmon rubbing against her and calming her down. "We'll get there eventually." Bearmon nodded.

"Yeah we will." he replied with a smile, but Grey sighed as Kasumi showed her crest to the ninja girls.

_"If Mikato doesn't learn to loosen up, then they won't be capable of it."_ he thought as he looked into the sky. _"Still, what does she want with Ken..."_ he wondered, soon enough Ken was bandaged up enough to move and Maki and Mikato much to her shagrin decided to help carry him through a portal Grey created. Grey turned and looked at Ravemon and Rosemon. "Stay alert and let us know if anything happens ok?" the two megas nodded as the humans headed through the portal.

"You count on us friend." said Ravemon.

"Agreed." said Rosemon as Grey nodded and headed into the portal which then shut.

Far away south from the forest dominion layed a dominion known as the dominion of darkness, it was the home to many dark digimon and always dark with grey stoney areas as far eyes could see, SkullSatamon touched down at the border of the dominion and sighed. "That was longer than I thought, what took you so long to evolve that blasted thing?" he asked Takuto.

"At least it's finally done, now we can move on to phase two, which is getting one digicore from each of the legendary dragons." said a new pair of voices that worked in unison before Takuto could speak up, standing before the pair was a large dark Knight digimon with a lance in one hand and a sheild in the other.

"Ah, SkullDarkKnightmon-sama, how have you been?" asked SkullSatamon kneeling, Takuto did as well as the new digimon laughed.

* * *

Grey gives the group a four day reprieve to recover, taking advantage of this Kasumi takes Ken and Maki to the Tokyo Dome were a big even is scheduled to happen, but can Ken avoid getting into fights?

I am only doing digimon information when the digimon have some value to give to the plot hence why SkullDarkKnightmon and Neptunemon's profiles weren't mentioned yet, until next time peace out.


	10. Head to the Tokyo Dome, Relaxation Time?

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey and Amaterasumon. Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar and Sparta belong to Belletiger, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna belongs to Kanius, as does the explaination of the Capoeira dancing style which is taken from his "Serch for the Kupier Senshi" story, so please go read it it's a good story.

This chapter along with the next two are one of the "big" crossover points of the story, if you don't know some of the characters don't worry i'll point who they are out at the end of each chapter, but because there are so many I'm gonna say now i take no credit whatsoever for them.

Chapter 10: Head to the Tokyo Dome, Relaxation Time?

Upon arriving back in the real world from the same shed that they had entered the digital world from, Grey lead the group out of the shed and to a nearby bench, thankfully no one was around as he set Ken who was still out of it down. "Alright time for our next move." he said which made the other four perk up.

"Which is?" asked Kasumi.

"Take the next few days off, four tops." he said simply, everyone facefaulted as he cleared his throat. "Well ok maybe not everyone." he said pointing at Mikato and Shizuka. "The two of you will be coming with me to train to master the DNA digivolution." he then turned to the others. "But you all need to relax, you've been through alot." he said before poking Ken. "Esepecially this one." Veemon growled.

"Your the one who send us in there with no knowledge of what was going to happen!" he yelled as Grey sighed.

"That is true, that's why i'm giving you three some downtime, you've all managed to get your digimon partners to thier ultimate levels much faster than any other group of digidestined I know, but your bodies need to recover from the strain." he said while pointing at Ken again. "After all you don't want to end up like this one does." Kasumi and Maki sighed.

"Very well." they both responded before Kasumi began looking around. "Hey just how long were we gone anyway?" she asked, Grey shrugged.

"About two hours." he said simply which shocked them all. "An hour in the real world is equivilent to one day in this particular digital world, each one has it's own time settings." he said as he motioned for the two ninja's and thier digimon to follow him. "You four come with me so we can begin your training, as for the rest of you enjoy your four days because once they are over we're going back in." he said, Maki didn't like this.

"But you said that evil person's digivice had evolved, if we don't go back in and stop..." Grey held up his hand.

"That person is going to need as much training as these two will, only what will take him weeks I intend to get these two to accomplish in mere days." he said as they headed out, Shizuka turned and waved.

"I guess we'll be seeing you all in four days, be careful." she said, Kasumi nodded as did Mikato, Liollmon and Bearmon gave nods to Coronamon and Lunamon who both nodded back in understanding, and with that the five vanished.

"I guess we better get Ken back to the hospital, they'll be suprised to see him ag..." Maki stopped mid way when he noticed that the cut wounds on Ken's body were gone. "Where did they go?" Kasumi was confused as well. "I don't know, but we best take him back to his apartment for now, if he was able to heal off the cuts perhaps the rest of the damage will heal itself." she said as they carried him to her limo which was still parked outside of the park.

Back in the digital world in the Dominion of Darkness, inside of a dark castle like fortress' throne room Takuto and a recovered Dorumon stood before SkullDarkKnightmon who sat on the throne with several dark digimon who were covered by shadows surrounding him as well as SkullSatamon.

_SkullDarkKnightmon: A more powerful and dangerous version of darkknightmon this digimon is actually composed of two digimon, SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon and he is not only one of the best tactician's but has enough power to face down Megas as well, no one knows what his true level is either._

"So now that the ipad has evolved, it's time for the second phase of the destruction of light right master?" asked Takuto, SkullDarkKnightmon nodded.

"Yes it is.." he said chuckling with his double voice. "You'll be happy to know that i've already sent teams to the Dominions of Holy and Primary to collect cores from Goddramon and Magnadramon which we should have soon, this leaves only the Dominion of the Sky, and the Hazard Area for the remaining cores..." upon mentioning the Hazard Area, many of the digimon in the room began to shudder. "Yes, not even I am crazy enough to go there."

"This is the first i've heard of that Area..." muttered Takuto, SkullSatamon spoke up.

"Not suprising, it used to belong to the digimon soverign Zhuqiaomon, however when he was destroyed the core of the orgional dominion was destroyed and Megidramon was released the seal he had been placed in." more digimon shuddered as this name was spoken.

_Megidramon: a violent digimon fully corrupted by a force known as the digital hazard, if unleashed it has the power to destroy the digital world with ease._

"I see, wait someone as crazy that gaurds digicores?" asked Takuto, SkullDarkKnightmon shook his head.

"The answer to that is yes, and no..." Takuto and Dorumon looked confused. "You see, the other three dragons knew that Megidramon was...unstable, and as such they locked him into a restraining device that keeps him alive, but his Hazard power in check." said SkullDarkKnightmon.

"I see, but that doesn't explain the digicores..." said Takuto.

"No not really, but thankfully for us. Another digimon that also has the power of the hazard was left to gaurd both Megidramon and that zone, and unlike Megidramon this digimon isn't easily corrupted by the hazard power either so if we can get by him, then the core we need will be easy to steal." said SkullDarkKnightmon, but Dorumon was confused.

"Who is the other digimon of that zone?" SkullSatamon spoke up this time.

"MirageGaogamon." he said simply. "A fast agile digimon who's speed is on par with mine, probably faster so it'd be difficult to hit em with my nail bone attack though." SkullDarkKnightmon cleared his throat.

"Enough, we need to gather the two cores from the other zones, Takuto because your Ipad has evolved it can now handle Ultimate level digimon with ease. So I will let you choose three of my minions here to take with you to the Dominion of the Sky, going after Azulongmon first would be better as once we get one of his cores, obtaining the core from the Hazard Area should be easy." he said, but then narrowed his eyes. "So clear your ipad of any remaining digimon inside of it, we don't need them anymore." Takuto was abit suprised by this but nodded.

"As you command but there's only one digimon left inside anyway thanks to the Lake dominion's gaurdian and those digidestined brats." he said tapping a button and releasing Kongoumon, SkullDarkKnightmon narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, SkullSatamon informed me of this, I shall make use of this digimon...SkullSatamon!" he yelled out, SkullSatamon went into an attention stance.

"Yes my leige!" SkullDarkKnightmon pointed around the room.

"Pick someone else to accompany you, Takuto is going to send the three of you to the human realm and you must dispose of these digidestined brats." SkullSatamon nodded and looked around, after a while he made his choice and pointed to a large bulky digimon that looked like an arubix cube. "I'll take Bulbmon then." he said smiling, the digimon rolled forward and it's head popped out.

"PLEASURE TO SERVE YOU!" it said in a robotic voice.

_Bulbmon:also known as Pumpmon, this digimon can tunnel through the digiworld with ease, but don't get it angry of it'll smack you around before unleashing it's Mad Pump attack on you._

"Isn't this ironic." Takuto muttered as he opened a portal. "I said I would send you to the human world when this thing evolved, and low and behold you are going." he said laughing, SkullSatamon nodded.

"Fate has such a nice sense of humor." he said turning to Bulbmon and Kongoumon. "You heard the man let's go." he said and with that they lept through the portal and it closed.

"Now what sire?" asked Takuto.

"Pick any three digimon you want, and have fun." was all SkullDarkKnightmon said in response before laughing darkly, the laugh echoing throughout the dominion.

Back in the real world the next day soon came, Ken had suprisingly healed for the most part, but some area's of his body where the cuts had occured still showed gash wounds. _"Next time someone tells me to do something i'm not doing it..."_ he thought as he prepared to make his lunch only for a certain voice to enter his head.

_"If you had not been so impulsive that would not have happened you know."_ Ken knew who it was.

_"Do you have anything better to do than make my life more hellish than it already is? Ever since I came here I knew something was going to happen and low and behold I get caught up in this, and now i've got nine power sources floating in my body like worms moving about in dirt!"_ this only caused a chuckle from Amaterasumon.

_"Don't worry, for the most part they've stabilized inside of you, but you still need to the tenth elemental in order to become complete, and call out the digimon of the elements."_ Ken was confused.

"What do you mean!" he demanded, this time there was no response. "Great..." he muttered as Veemon walked in concerned.

"Is it her again?" Ken nodded.

"Yes it was, i'm getting really tired of this." he muttered as soon there was a knock on his door. "What now I was about to eat." he muttered, walking to the door he opened it and found Kasumi and Maki standing there, but thier digimon were no where to be seen.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" asked Maki, who then sweatdropped when he saw that Ken was perfectly fine, until he rolled up his shirt sleeve showing that he still had the cut gash even though it was now sealed. "Wow..." Ken nodded.

"Indeed, so what's going on. Where are Lunamon and Coronamon?" he asked, Kasumi sighed.

"Well...about that." she held up her digivce, Maki did the same and the two digimon's faces appeared on the monitors briefly. "I got an email from Grey telling us on how to store them in our digivices this morning." Ken nodded and looked at Veemon.

"I guess I should do the same then if we're going somewhere." he said, using his digivice burst to absorb Veemon who had been eating a bag of chips which fell to the floor, Ken picked up the bag, rolled it up and placed it on the counter before getting his things and locking the door.

"How did you figure we'd be going somewhere?" asked Maki as they headed down the stairs from his apartment.

"Why else would you two be here?" he replied, Maki rubbed his head as Kasumi smiled.

"Well Christmas is still a few weeks from now, but this week is special since not only is my birthday party in three days, but also there's a huge event happening at the Tokyo dome." said Kasumi excitedly. "They've gotten several preformers from all over the world to gather there and preform, it's a once in a life time thing." she said. Ken shook his head.

"Sounds intresting I suppose, let's go." he said as they headed for her limosine, once inside he realised something. "Wait a second, your birthday is in a few days too?" Kasumi nodded excitedly.

"Yep, the day after tommarrow." she said taking out two invatation cards and handing them to Maki and Ken, Maki was suprised.

"You mean I can come?" Kasumi smiled abit.

"Well your abit lucky because it's going to be a masquerade party, so as long as your wearing a mask. My dad won't be able to notice you." she said, Ken wanted to fall over. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Doesn't that mean it's a black tie, as in formal?" Kasumi nodded. _"Heaven help me!"_ he thought.

"What, you don't like fancy parties?" Ken sighed.

"Not exactly, I don't even have a tuxcedo." he said grumbling.

"Well, I can easily help you and Maki out there, then again you've already got the means to get one." said Kasumi, Ken nodded and took out the gift card he had gotten before. "If i'm right there's still enough Yen on there to get both of you tux's, and don't worry i'll make sure you two get masks as quickly as possible to avoid my father's detection." she said, Ken shrugged.

"There's no getting out of this is there, ok fine." he said before pointing. "But I swear if I find some wine or liquor i'm getting hammered so I won't remember anything." he declared making the other two sweatdrop. An hour later they arrived at thier destination and when they got out they saw the large egg shaped Tokyo Dome standing before them, albeit it was quite aways from where they were as they had just parked, after letting her two attendants know that they were going, the three headed towards the dome, on the way in Ken couldn't help but notice how many different people in school outfits and other uniforms were present.

_"I feel like i'm at an anime convention..."_ he thought before accidently bumping into someone, it was a seventeen year old girl who was dressed in a simple light blue t-shirt under a blue jacket and blue jeans, she had long brown hair that was in a simple ponytail style and had heavenly blue eyes, Ken instinctively helped her up. "Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention." he said, the girl rubbed her head abit embarrised.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either, I was looking for someone out here." Ken was about to ask more, but was stopped when Maki called out to him.

"Dude, you coming or not?" Ken sighed.

"Sorry my ignorent friend deny's me the chance to help you out, what's your name by the way?" he asked, she was definitely cute, but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling it was as if she was meant to be someone else.

"Oh it's Karin, Karin Osaka." she said extending her hand for a shake, Ken took it shook her hand gently.

"My name is Kensuke Rainer and..." Maki was getting annoyed.

"Ken, stop trying to get a date already and..." This caused both Ken and Karin to blush, Ken quickly turned around and seeing a bench nearby ran towards it jumped onto it and then lept from it to a lampost which he grabbed onto and span around before letting go and slamming into Maki with his feet kicking him in the stomuch and knocking him back.

"Don't interupt me when i'm TALKING!" he yelled and then proceeded to drag Maki off with Kasumi sighing and following the two, many people began clapping including Karin who had taken out a camera and gotten a few pics of what he had just done.

"That was Parkour wasn't it?" asked a random person.

"Yeah it is." said another.

"That was neat, but he sure seems angry at times." Karin said to herself before refocusing. _"Ok, now onto serious matters, I've gotta find her while she's here in Japan." _she thought before heading into the crowd herself.

Sometime later the triad had made it to the domes entrance when many outdoor vendors had set up shop to keep people busy until they could get inside, Maki sat on a bench holding a bag of ice Ken had gotten from a nearby vendor for him on his stomuch. "Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"That nice girl wanted me to help her find someone, not ask me out on a date." Ken simply replied. "You shouldn't interupt people when thier talking either, it's quite rude." he said turning and pushing the bag into Maki's chest causing him more pain, Kasumi sighed and grabed both of them by the ears.

"Will you two knock it off, we came here to relax and already we've caused a stir..." as if to emphasize this point a few people who had seen Ken's Parkour action came up to them and asked if he would so somemore, however he mearly told them it was too cold to try it again and so they eventually stopped.

"So where are we going to go once Maki heals enough?" Maki glared at Ken when he said this, Kasumi took up a pamplet that she had gotten.

"Let's see, according this there are a few minor attractions inside, but along with them the famous stars Megumi and Lunar are gonna be preforming." This suprised Maki.

"Wait, Megumi and Lunar? I've heard of them, Megumi's an up and coming popstar while Lunar's already famous around the world." he said, Ken was about ask something when a group of people caught his attention, a cylnder like robot wearing a school unform, a man riding a black horse who looked american and a gorilla were seen walking into the dome, yet no one seemed to care.

"Uh, did you two see the gorilla just now?" he asked pointing to the group heading in, although it was now gone and the only member of the group still waiting to enter who stood out was a guy in a purple mohawk.

"What Gorilla?" asked Maki, who then shuddered upon seeing them. "Oh crap those guys are from Cromartie High School." he said.

"The delinquint school right?" asked Ken, Maki nodded.

"Yeah they get in street fights all the time with other boy only schools and not only that but i've heard a guy who looks like the american singer Freddy Mercury and a Robot go there." Ken shuddered upon hearing this.

"Ok let's change the subject." he quickly said as he saw the robot and aformentioned person ontop of the horse.

"Well there's also going to be some dancing styles from other cultures too, I'd really love to check out the Capoeira style." said Kasumi. Ken was confused.

"What kind of style is that?" he asked.

"Capoeira is a mix between dance and martial arts. It was crafted by the black slaves from Africa. Capoeira is very popular in both Brazil and Africa, and it says on the pamplet that a well renound dancing group from Rio de Janeiro is here to show it off." Maki nodded and took the bag of ice off his stomuch.

"Well my stomuch's about healed so shall we head inside?" the others nodded and got in line, after about thirty minutes Ken was considering using his Parkour skills to cheat and get in, but Kasumi was against it as he climbed onto Maki's back and prepared to make a break for it as he was tired of waiting.

"We don't need more unwanted attention." she said as she pulled him down off Maki's back, Maki sighed.

"Will you quit doing that!" he growled, Ken sighed.

"Sorry I just don't like long lines." he said, for a brief moment he thought he saw Karin once again towards the back of the line, but if it had been her she disappeared back into it so he turned around, however up towards the front he saw another student about thier age carrying a large green duffle bag, but something suddlely was moving in it which caught Ken's attention briefly, but as Kasumi requested he choose not to make a commotion until the got inside.

Thirty minutes later they finally made it inside, several booths had been set up like an anime convention which made Ken sweatdrop, some of the booths were selling things while others were showing various artworks, and some were even selling cards. _"Dang it, I should've brought my Dueling deck."_ he thought when ne noticed two teens surrounded by a crowd were actually playing duel monsters using the little toy duel disks. "I wish those things were real, if I could make Stardust Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon real I would be a happy man." he said, Maki sighed.

"What is so impressive about duel monsters anyways?" he asked.

"I like it, what's more to say." Ken replied,eventually following Kasumi they made it to a large indoor stage area where the dancing and concerts would be taking place, upon entering Ken noticed the same guy who had the green duffle bag from before was sitting up towards the front, but out of the bag popped a small yellow boy who was wearing only a blue t-shirt. "Looks like that guy snuck his brother in." he muttered, Maki wondered what he was talking about.

"Who?" Ken pointed towards the teen, to his suprise Maki recognized him.

"Ah, that's Kyo Takamine, I heard he's somekind of prodigy, almost genious level like person." Kasumi was also amazed.

"I've never heard of him." she said.

"That's because he actually stopped going to his school for sometime, no one knows why, but one day he started going again and made one heck of a reputation for himself." Ken didn't know why, but the little boy with yellow hair was making him feel uncomfirtable.

_"Something about that kid, what is it! Why is it nagging me so much?"_ he wondered.

_"Probably because he's not human, he's actually a child demon known as a mamodo." _Ken gripped his head, Kasumi and Maki turned to him confused.

"What is it?" asked Kasumi, Ken sighed.

"I'll be right back i've gotta find a bathroom." he said leaving the two and quickly he retreated into a conviently placed nearby bathroom, once inside he saw the image of Amaterasumon appear on the mirror. "You really don't know when to stop do you?" he asked, Amaterasumon chuckled as suddenly smoke formed around him and pulled him into her void.

"Someone has to keep you in check, after all your impulses could lead to your victory, or your defeat whichever fate decides." Ken shook his head.

"What exactly do you want from me?" he asked, Amaterasumon only smiled.

"That's a good question, but for now I will warn you if you let your emotions rule you this day, your soul shall pay the price." Ken growled as suddenly he found himself back in the bathroom and shook his head while turning on a faucet and splashing water in his face.

_"If she keeps playing me like this i'm gonna take her out!"_ he thought and when he was done he went back out to join the others who had found some seats, many others began to show up as the Capoeira dance session was about to begin, on the stage several pairs of people emerged, along with a few carrying instruments, they all had dark tanned skin and different hair colors and while the girls were wearing white tops and pants the males were all shirtless. However one pair inparticular caught the intrest of the three, a girl around sixteen who had black hair tied in a ponytail with brown eyes with her partner a boy who had black hair, they took a few minutes to get ready and soon tied ropes around themselves before beginning thier danceas the instrument players started up thier music.

"So this is Capoeira huh?" asked Maki. "Not bad at all." he said, Ken nodded as it looked like a combination of dancing with martial arts, however as the preformence drew on, he found himself starring at the black haired girl slowly becoming mesmerized by her movements. Maki noticed this and chuckled.

"You wanna get her phone number after this is over." Ken was suddenly shaken out of his stupor and almost out of instinct punched Maki in the face, but stopped himself at the last second, several people around them noticed this and glared as the preformance continued unhinged, and Ken quickly got up.

"If you need me i'll be outside." he said quietly before heading towards the doors, Kasumi shook her head.

"Maki why did you do that?" she demanded in a whisper.

"Maybe i'm abit jealous, but it doesn't it strike you as odd that is suddenly taking an intrest in women?" he asked, Kasumi was about to retort but didn't as the preformance was suddenly stopped when a large portal opened up behind the dancers and from it came SkullSatamon, Kongoumon and Bulbmon. This caused many people to begin to scream and head for the doors, however SkullSatamon only laughed.

"Heh, humans are stupid." he said before looking down, all but two of the dancers had vacated the stage, the black haired pair.

"How dare you interupt our preformance!" yelled the girl, SkullSatamon reached down and grabbed her with his open hand.

"You shouldn't talk to your superiors that way, we'll soon be ruling this world." he said, the boy tried to stop this but was kicked away.

"Sparta!" yelled the girl concerned as while people were leaving Karin entered and gasped abit.

"Digimon!" she said in shock. "This is..." she stopped when Ken ran by her. "...bad?"

Ken ran forward, jumping on a few people and apologizing as he did so, gaining as much momentum as he could as he headed for the stage as Kongoumon and Bulbmon unleashed thier attacks knocking down some of the equipment, seeing a cable fall down, Ken took advantage of it and grabbing the cable swung on it like Tarzan would up to SkullSatamon's face.

"Let her go!" he yelled slugging SkullSatamon in the face hard triggering his Digisoul charge much to the shock of both Karin and the black haired girl, Ken hit the ground first as SkullSatamon was knocked back and forced to drop the girl, Ken caught her.

"You ok miss?" he asked as he took out his digivice burst much to Maki and Kasumi's dismay.

"Y-Yes i'm fine." she replied as Veemon was released, SkullSatamon began to get back up as Maki called out.

"Don't you idiot, your not full recovered." Ken turned.

"You might want to leave miss this is gonna get abit messy." he said, the girl nodded.

"My name is Helena Souza, thanks for your help..." Ken smiled.

"Name's Kensuke Rainer, but everyone just calls me Ken." he said, but as he prepared to use his digsoul charge a yell was heard.

"How dare you ruin this event!" yelled the blond haired child. "Megumi was looking forward to it as well!" he yelled, Kyo took out a red book from his bag that began glowing, opening it up only one word was spoken.

"ZAKERGA!" he yelled out, the blond haired child's eyes went blank and a large straight discharge of lightning was fire towards SkullSatamon, Ken, and Veemon. The three of them were all nailed and sent flying through the stadium wall to the outside...as everyone else looked on in disbelief.

* * *

Ken must fight a mamodo, an opponent he has no experiance against as well as Kongoumon while the others deal with the digimon inside, and what happens when two sailor senshi arrive to help out?

Ok now as i promised let me explain the cameos.

1. The group entering the stadium with Freddy, the Gorilla and the robot aka Mechazawa are from the anime Cromartie High School.

2. Megumi , Kyo Takamine, and the blond haired child aka Zatch are from Zatch Bell

3. Lunar is from the anime My Bride is a Mermaid, we'll be seeing more of her next chapter.

Thanks again to Belletiger and Kanius for letting me borrow thier oc's, who will be doing alot next chapter, until the peace out.


	11. The Twisted Brawl Begins, Chaos on All F

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey and Amaterasumon. Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna belongs to Kanius.

Let the chaos continue. lol, remember I don't own or take credit for any other characters that appear in this chapter or the following one, but i'll tell you who they are at least at the end.

Chapter 11: The Twisted Brawl Begins, Chaos on All Fronts.

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to mess up this concert Megumi's been waiting so long for!" yelled out the blond haired child who's eyes returned to normal as Ken and Veemon were trying to get thier bearings after having been blasted out of the dome through a wall along with SkullSatamon, who was quicker to recover.

"What the freaking hell was that!" SkullSatamon demanded as he turned his staff. "Nail Bone!" he yelled out as his staff became covered in energy which was then fired forward, however the blond boy looked back at Kyo.

"Kyo, you ready?" he asked, Kyo nodded and opened the book in his hands again.

"Ok Zatch, Rasheild!" a book like sheild with a symbol appeared befored them as the child now known as Zatch's eyes glowed, the Nail Bone energy hit the shield but was relflected right back outside right towards Ken and Veemon who were just getting up, Ken glared.

"Alright i'm pissed off now, to hell with no fighting!" he yelled and punched the Nail Bone energy with all his strength causing the attack to disperse which shocked all onlookers, what shocked Kyo and Zatch more was his Digisoul charge engaging. "Digisoul Charge!" he yelled out throwing the charge into his digivice.

"Veemon digivolve too, Veedramon!" Veemon glowed and grew into his Veedramon state as Ken pointed into building at Kyo and Zatch.

"Get out here so we can settle this!" was all Ken said to them, Kyo and Zatch nodded and ran out the dome opening while Kasumi and Maki watched in disbelief along with Karin and Helena.

"Was that a mamodo?" wondered Kasumi, Maki was confused.

"A Mamodo? What's that?" he asked neither noticing that Karin was slightly evesdropping on them.

"I've heard rumors of strange children popping up in Japan and all over the world with different colored books that only certain people can read, these children apparently have great powers of variating styles and use them for fighting each other, although I have heard that some of them have been used for crimes." Kasumi replied as Karin looked thought.

_"Come to think of it, Setsuna sama said something about that as well..."_ she thought before shaking her head. _"Right I need to get back on track here."_ she noted as she saw Helena about to leave and quickly caught up with her. "Are you ok Helena?" she asked, but this shocked the brazilian teen who didn't expect someone to know her name.

"Well yes i'm fine thanks to that digimon person." she said pointing outside at Ken and Veedramon who stared down Kyo and Zatch. "I think it's best if we get out of here though..." she stopped expecting a name, Karin smiled.

"Oh right, my name." she said smiling and extending her hand. "It's Karin Osaka." she said Helena took her hand and shook it.

"Mine is Helena Souza, now don't you think we should..." she stopped when Bulbmon and Kongoumon appeared, Kasumi and Maki frowned.

"Oh this is great, now what do we do?" asked Maki as the digimon had effectively cut them off from getting to where Ken was.

"We need to withdraw." said Kasumi simply, Maki was about to protest until she held her hand up. "We need to get outside and contact Grey, he'll know what to do." Maki sighed but nodded and the two ran outside to join the rest of the crowd, Karin saw this and pulled out a small rod that had a golden top on it, Helena was stunned to see it.

"Isn't that...a...a...Henshein rod that the legendary sailor scouts use?" she asked, Karin nodded and to her suprise took out another one, on which the top of it was different looking and handed it to her. "Wait what is this...?" Karin smiled.

"It's for you Helena, your a sailor scout too." she said, Helena was shocked even more.

"Are you sure!" Karin nodded.

"Yes I am, I was sent here to get you by my teacher Sailor Pluto." she replied before looking around again and after making sure no one was present nodded. "Just follow my lead ok." she said winking but Helena wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure i'm the one?" she asked, Karin nodded again.

"Trust me I wouldn't have given it to you if you weren't, are you ready to stop these digimon?" she asked, Helena thought back to what had happened during thier preformance and nodded slowly. "Alright follow my lead." she said as Helena nodded again.

Back outside SkullSatamon had gotten angrier. "You two humans are annoying me!" he yelled thrusting the back end of his cane at them, but while Zatch was able to get Kyo out of the way, Ken was not so fortunite and got wacked back towards the hole that had been made in the wall just as the two girls rods began to glow as did thier bodies.

"_**Sedna Planet Power... MAKE-UP!**_" yelled Karin, words soon flowed into Helena's mind and she quickly followed.

"_**Quaoar Planet Power... MAKE-UP!**_" Ken however heard these calls and glanced at the two girls as they transformed into sailor senshi, Karin's ponytail hair undid itself and flowed in the wind as she became embodied in a sailor suit which bore colors of silver and white, Helena did the same only her hair stayed the same only hers had colors of brown and a yellowish gold, when the light died down the two girls looked ready to fight as Karin now held a trident while Helena held out a lance as they called out thier names.

"Sailor Sedna!" yelled Karin who pointed at the two digimon present. "Prepare to face the wrath of ice!" she yelled out.

"Sailor Quaoar!" yelled Helena who looked abit embarrissed in her new attire at first, but then did the same. "You shall be struck down by the roaring earth as well!" Ken shook his head.

_"Well at least it's not as corny as Sailor Moon's cheesy lines..."_ he thought before realising something after seeing thier faces better. _"Wait a second, Sedna is that girl I met outside, and Quaoar is the girl I just..."_ he stopped when Veedramon got blasted into the wall next to him, this caught the attention of the two scouts. Ken was quick to overturn his body and make it seem like he had been blasted as well, and faked getting up as well, because he knew that with the weapons they were holding they would come after him if they knew he saw them transform, he decided to take his mind off the subject and glared back outside. "Hey Veedramon you ok buddy?" Veedramon stood up.

"Yeah, I ain't going down so easily." he said glaring at SkullSatamon who growled.

"You four are idiots if you think you can take me down." he said holding up his staff again, and preparing to attack with it, but before he could another chuckle along with cracking knuckles was heard, all turned and saw what looked appeared to be a cosplayer with a sword, but Ken knew better.

_"Who walks around barefooted in a red antique outfit these days, plus this guy's got white hair and yellow eyes...and...are those dog ears he has?"_ Ken thought while sweatdropping, Kyo not suprisingly was thinking along the same lines.

_"Is he a mamodo, cause he certainly looks like one."_ thought Kyo as the newcomer spoke.

"Heh, I didn't think there'd be anymore demons in this time to kill, this should be fun." muttered the newcomer who after cracking his hands exposed them to show he also had really sharp claws, SkullSatamon sweatdropped.

"I'm a digimon, not a demon you stupid dog looking human!" he yelled out, the newcomer glared back only for a girl's voice to be heard.

"SIT BOY!" suddenly he fell facefirst into the ground at a speed that made everyone blink in confusion, a raven haired girl wearing a different school uniform ran up. Zatch however was scared.

"Kyo can all women do that!" Kyo was confused as well but also whapped Zatch over the head as the girl spoke

"Inuyasha you should know better than to go off on your own like that especially in public!" she yelled, SkullSatamon had enough.

"I'm getting tired of this nonsense, your all going to..." suddenly a bolt of lightning and a pink beam of light blasted at him, but he quickly deflected the shots. "Ok who did that!" Ken looked around as the attacks looked familiar, standing on an outcropping on the dome were the two magical girls he had seen before, but they quickly headed inside.

_"Them again! Who are they, judging from thier age they must be in younger schools but..."_ his thoughts were interupted again when Kongoumon came flying out of the stadium and suddenly exploded into data from four different attacks, two one similar to what the young girls had discharged, as well as some icicle spears which had peirced the digimon's armor, and finally a beam of light, from the remains an SD card showing the digimental of Miracles appeared and Ken quickly caught it, making Kyo confused as the girl was still busy chastising Inuyasha.

_"Why did he catch that thing, is he controlling these digimon with those cards?"_ he wondered, back inside the stadium the four magical girls sweatdropped as a tall man wearing sunglasses and a black body suit began walking towards the opening of the wall.

"I had no idea people in japan were so strong..." Quaoar said suprised, Sedna shook her head.

"I don't think that's the case...just whoever that is...is one scary guy." she replied, the other two girls who were revealed to be Fate and Nanoha from before nodded as well.

"Indeed, I hope I don't turn out that way when I grow up." said Nanoha, Fate however looked at Bulbmon.

"Should we not finish the other one so you two can attend to your pressing matters?" she asked Sedna and Quaoar making them confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Sedna, Nanoha rubbed her head.

"Well we told you how we heard your transformations right?" the two nodded, well whoever is using the big blue dragon thing outside saw both of you transform, but he didn't seem to pleased either, this shocked them and made Helena blush

"We...were seen!" she demanded, Sedna sighed at first but then realised who Nanoha was talking about.

_"That Parkour user is a digidestined huh." _she thought. "Alright let's finish up here and go talk with him to make sure he tells no one about our secret got it!" the others nodded and charged at Bulbmon as outside the blackbody suited man made it out.

"Oh joy, another human!" muttered SkullSatamon, however all were taken aback when he preduced two shotguns.

"This is hasta la vista babies!" he said in a terminator voice before firing the shots off, Ken ducked to the ground immediantly, Kyo was shocked.

"Guns in broad daylight, Jikeardor!" Zatch unleashed a small electrical ball from his mouth that flew past the man grabbing both his guns as well as the bullets and magnetically attached to the buildings side. "Alright!" this however didn't phase the man at all.

"Just for that i'm terminating you!" he yelled, SkullSatamon was now angry.

"No i'm going to terminate you, you human trash!" he yelled pointing his staff at the man. "NAIL BONE!" the attack flew off the staff and hit the man, but it did absoultely nothing other than cause the man to turn and hit SkullSatamon's croch area so hard that the digimon doubled over in absolute pain, Ken began shaking in fear.

"Wow Kyo that guy's strong." Kyo was shaking as much as Ken was.

_"Yeah and that could've been us!"_ he thought.

_"Ok...that was not normal...who the freaking hell is this guy."_ he thought as the man turned around and looked at them, Inuyasha got back up and sighed.

"Thanks alot Kagome now that demon's been defeated." he muttered, albeit he got no response as Kagome was also shocked at the man's actions. "Kagome hello?" he asked, still nothing as the man began advancing on them, but SkullSatamon got up once more.

"If you think for one second that a cheap punch to the groin is going to keep me down you're underestimating me!" he yelled pointing his staff forward again. "NAIL BONE!" Inuyasha however pulled the sword he was carrying out of it's sheath showing that it was clearly not a toy or fake sword, but a rather large blade.

_"Holy shit!" _Ken and Kyo thought at the same time as he swung the blade down and dispersed the attack making SkullSatamon sweatdrop.

"Again! What are you humans!" he yelled out in disbelief before a grenade suddenly hit him in the face, knocking Kagome out of her trance like state and another newcomer arrived, this time it was an...oversised teddy bear wearing army gear and welding a few guns, notably it had a scar on it's face as well, the reaction to this was...everyone but the blacksuited man falling over.

"Uh Kagome...what is that thing?" asked Inuyasha who was the first to get up, Kagome followed slowly.

"I think...it's called Bontakun, it's a popular plushie at an amusement part, but I forgot which one." she said sweatdropping, Zatch and Kyo were up next.

"Hey I wonder if he could take on Volcan 3000?" asked Zatch, Kyo sweatdropped.

"I don't think it would be an even fight exactly." he replied, Ken and Veedramon were next.

"Uh Ken, you think maybe we should leave?" he asked, Ken didn't know what to think at this point.

_"This is freaking me out, plushie with weapons, a demon child, a psyco cosplayer with a sword, an ultimate digimon, two sailor senshi and the freaking real life terminator in a pear tree!"_ he thought, before a voice entered his head again. _"Agh, what now!"_ he said holding his head, SkullSatamon grinned.

"Ah, an opening!" he yelled lunging at the two only for Kyo to become suprised and quickly take action.

"Zakeraga!" he yelled out, once again Zatch unleashed a beam of condensed lightning energy that nailed SkullSatamon in the back, he turned around angrily.

"Quit doing that!" he demanded at Kyo who nodded.

_"Now I know the digimon that appeared aren't on this guy's side, cause he wouldn't have gone after him if they were alies."_ he thought, Inuyasha grinned.

"Not bad kid, now let me have a turn." he said, only for the terminator like man to walk up to him and punch him hard. "What the!" he said falling to his knees, Kagome quickly became concerned.

"Inuyasha! are you ok!" she asked, Inuyasha glared up at the man as he ran over to Kyo and Zatch and punched Kyo down as well.

"Kyo!" yelled Zatch concerned, Kyo held his rib cage.

_"That felt like being hit by steel, who is that guy!"_ he wondered, the Bontakun plushie was next and got piledriven into the ground with a resounding suprise scream of "FUMOFU!" and finally he turned to Ken who was still holding his head.

_"Granny Amatsa get out of my head before this guy kills me!" _he suddenly found himself on the ground similar to how Inuyasha had been slammed.

_"You know if you continue to call me that I might just end up breaking your body worse than what you've done, perhaps you should leave, I don't think your in any condition to fight SkullSatamon let alone these demons, the solider driving the mechanical puppet, or this human mermaid who has strength of steel." _said Amaterasumon, Ken however narrowed his eyes.

_"Wait repeat that last part, he's a mermaid!"_ he wondered, however his thoughts were quickly dimished when the man brought down his arm, but Ken quickly slid back.

"Veedramon we'll finish SkullSatamon then get out of here got it?" Veedramon nodded.

"Got it." he said as Ken yelled as his digisoul charge emerged once more, far from the city and in a woodland area Grey had just gotten done having the explination given to him by Kasumi and frowned when he sensed Ken's digisoul charge go off.

"Why does he never learn?" he muttered as the ninja twins and thier champion digimon were taking a breather.

"What did he do now?" Mikato demanded.

"He disobeyed my orders...but it seems that he had no choice either." Grey retorted. _"Finish things quickly Ken, the longer you drag it out now the worse it will hurt later."_

Back at the Toyko dome, all present to see Ken's digisoul were in awe. "What is that light?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"Why are you asking me, like I would know." Kagome retorted, Kyo however recognized it slightly.

_"Those look like blocks of data, so that's how his partner digivolved earlier...wait is he gonna do it again?" _Kyo couldn't have been more right.

"Digisoul full charge!" Ken yelled throwing the digisoul into his digivice, Veedramon glowed and got bigger.

"Veedramon digivolve too...AeroVeedramon!" he yelled before looking at SkullSatamon. "Your going down!" he yelled out firing his attack off. "V-Wing Blade!" however before SkullSatamon could retort or do anything, the terminator like man once again got in the way and blocked the blast, and again absolutely no damage was inflicted.

"Who is this guy!" demanded Kyo, the man said nothing as Bontakun got up once more and fired another round of fire, this time using real bullets...which bounced off the man's chest. "WHAT!"

"Definitely not normal..." muttered Ken who was starting to get scared. _"She said he was a mermaid...mermaids are not terminators!"_ he thought as the man stomped towards AeroVeedramon.

"You know what, it's obvious to me this human wants us all dead so let's take him out...then fight amongst ourselves!" yelled SkullSatamon who fired off his attack. "Nail bone!" he yelled unleashing his move once more.

"Works for me." Inuyasha said simply as he readied his sword. "Wind Scar!" he yelled out summoning a blast of intense air.

"Zakerga!" yelled Kyo, Zatch launched another blast of electricity, Bontakun suddenly produced several rocket and grenade launchers and fired them all screaming his catchphrase.

"V-Breath Arrow Max!" yelled AeroVeedramon, all of the attacks headed towards the man who made no effort to move as the colided against him and exploded.

Back inside the arena, the four magical girls were still having some trouble defeating bulbmon, as any attack they tried was either blocked or dodged by the strange cube like monster. "How do we beat this thing?" asked Nanoha as it unleashed it's arms.

"Mad Pump!" it yelled in it's robotic voice before trying to smash them, but they were able to dodge it.

"Starlight Breaker!" yelled Nanoha unleashing a destructive pink beam from her staff, seeing this Quaoar followed suit.

"Terra Breaker!" she did the same unleashing a golden beam that nailed Bulbmon's head and knocked it over for a moment. "Did we get it?" wondered Quaoar as the intense explosion outside occured at that moment shaking the floor underneath them, Bulbmon took advantage of this and got up once again before unleashing it's arms again, and prepared to bring them down on the girls who closed thier eyes expecting pain until a large clang like noise was heard, when the girls looked up and saw someone with orange hair wearing a black outfit and holding an oversized sword stopping it.

"You girls ok?" he asked simply as an energy arrow came out of no where and sliced Bulbmon's arm off, another person this one wearing a white suite with blue stripes and a bow like energy object his hands appeared as he fixed his glasses...

Back outside the group waited for the smoke to clear...and when it did the man was still there, although now damage had been inflicted only the man's head was bleeding. "WHAT THE F..." Ken was cut off and sent flying into the stadium wall, both Kyo and Zatch were then kicked into another way, Inuyasha was then picked up and slammed into Bontakun who both flew into another wall. Kagome quickly went to check on them as the man lept into the air and knocked AeroVeedramon outcold and back into his rookie form with a punch to the jaw, before appearing before SkullSatamon and knocking him down again as well, he then walked over to where Ken was, and grabbed one of his shotguns which were still attached to the wall off of it with ease, picked up Ken who was unconcious by his shirt collar and aimed the gun's barrels at his face.

"This is Hasta La Vista baby." said the man as he prepared to pull the trigger and end Ken's life right there on the spot.

* * *

With more people getting involved the chaos continues until Lunar preforms the "song of war." but will this song stop the fighting or make it much worse.

Alright it's cameo time.

Sailor Pluto is from Sailor Moon of course, expect to see her soon.

Inuyasha and Kagome are from Inuyasha, don't expect him to be taking this lying down.

The "terminator" man's identity will be revealed in the next chapter, let's just say for now he's related to Lunar, and yes he is that invincible as i've seen him get blasted with much worse and not get hurt^^;

Bontakun is from Full Metal Panic Fumoffu, I guess you can imagine who's driving it lol.

Nanoha and Fate are again from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

and two guys who showed up at the end shall also be revealed in the next update.

Until then, peace out dudes and to Kanius and Belletiger I hope I got your characters right.


	12. Engage the Speed Force, Chaotic Escape

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey and Amaterasumon. Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna belongs to Kanius.

lol, remember I don't own or take credit for any other characters that appear in this chapter or the following one, but i'll tell you who they are at least at the end. Here we go this is the end of this madness lol.

Chapter 12: Engage the Speed Force, Chaotic Escape.

"Ichigo, let me have some fun why don't you." the white suited person stated. "It's not everyday we get to battle with something other than Hollows." The orange haired black suited man now known as Ichigo spoke up.

"Why do you have to be a pain in the ass all the time Uyru, the quicker we destroy this thing the quicker those concerts Orohime was looking forward too will happen." Bulbmon readjusted his body before attacking again.

"Mad Pump!" it yelled out thrusting it's palms forward however the girls and the two men easily dodged it allowing the attack to smash down more of the wall, allowing them all to see Ken unconcious in the grip of the psycotic merman who still had a shotgun pointed at his face, all became paniced especially Quaoar.

"Hey stop that, put the gun down!" she yelled out at the man, but he wasn't listening to them, prompting the white suited man known as Uyru to take action, pulling back on his strange energy bow like device he fired off a small energy arrowed that knocked the shotgun out of the man's hands, but all this did was cause him to chunk Ken to the side and start walking towards them slowly.

"Get away from that man, he's not human!" Kagome who was the only person still standing outside and was still scared at what he had done to Inuyasha and the others.

"What do you mean?" as if to prove her point the man walked past them as Bulbmon was about to attack again, the man walked passed them and grabbed both the incoming tentacles, and then proceeded to rip them off with ease scaring everyone inside and Kagome more.

"Holy shit!" muttered Ichigo as the man turned around and walked towards them, Bulbamon quickly got up again and despite the damage it had sustained rolled forward towards the man who mearly turned around and with one punch ended the digimon's existance, outside SkullSatamon had finally gotten back up and when he saw this he became terrified.

"Who the bloody hell is this human, he's not normal at all!" he yelled, Inuyasha was also begining to stir.

"I'm gonna have to use something stronger on this guy to beat him." he muttered, but Kagome wouldn't have it.

"Inuyasha don't!" she demanded trying to hold him down, the others were also beginning to stir as the two senshi walked over to Ken concerned.

"He's not...dead is he?" asked Quaoar, Sedna quickly kneeled down to check his pulse.

"No he's still alive, but just barely. Still we need to get him out of here..." she replied starting to pick him up, as they did this the sounds of feet were heard and three more girls appeared, two of which were wearing stage costumes. The first had light pinkish hair while the other had long brown hair, and the third was a small girl the same size and potentially same age as Zatch wearing a red and pink dress like outfit.

"What's going on out here?" demanded the pink haired girl before seeing the terminator like man making her sigh. "Papa, what have you been doing now!" she demanded, Anyone concious except the other two girls nearly facefaulted.

"He's your father!" Kagome, Nanoha, and Quaoar all demanded at the same time. The girl mearly sighed and then saw the destruction. "Papa it's bad enough you've been causing me problems at school lately, but this is going too..." she was cut off when a rocket came out of no where her papa in the face. "...far?" Bontakun was back up.

"FUMOFU!" it yelled out with a battle cry, as the other girls went to check on Zatch and Kiyo.

"Kiyo what happened!" asked the brown haired girl haired girl who looked back at the walking plush doll as Veemon was finally getting up as well.

"We were all attacked by that guy, and he's really strong." Kyo barely got out as he got back to his feet as the other girl helped up Zatch.

"Thanks Tia." Zatch said, the girl nodded.

"Your welcome." she replied as the pink haired girl sighed as the smoke cleared from the rocket explosion and once again no damage had been done.

"Lunar, just how strong is your dad!" asked the brown haired girl, Ichigo was speechless and looked back and forth between the two.

"Wait a second, does that mean your as strong as him?" Lunar chuckled abit, but then turned back to the brown haired girl.

"Yes he's pretty strong Megumi, although he has quite the troublesome nature and always causes trouble for me at my new school." she replied, Fate narrowed her eyes at the man as he suddenly spoke.

"Lunar, I was only terminating those who would disrupt your concert and..." he was cut off again when SkullSatamon shot another Nail Bone at him, however Fate intercepted it with a magical spell that caused an intense explosion that ended up causing a spark of blood to appear on the man's forehead. "Blood?" he muttered as an aura began to overtake him, this prompted everyone into a defensive stance, and caused Lunar to growl.

"That's it." she yelled out as she pulled out a michrophone from seemingly nowhere. "Magical Mermaid lyric's, it's time for the song of war!"

"Wait did she just say..." Uryu quickly covered his ears, making Ichigo confused.

"What are you do..." Ichigo wasn't allowed to finish as a song beat started up from inside the stadium.

"Cover your ears everyone, there's no telling what will happen when she starts singing!" Uryu yelled out, but it was too late as Lunar began singing.

~Waken from your sleep, come and stand with me rise up...~ suddenly every male present including Uryu who tried his best to block it out's eyes starting glowing a deep red as if they were possesed, SkullSatamon, Veemon and Bontakun were also effected, but Ken who was still out of it was not as the girls looked confused.

"What's going on!" demaned Nanoha.

~Let your rage rain free, let your hatred be your guide...~ all males present started getting into fighting posistions.

"So the rumors are true then." said Fate which caused all the other girls to turn to her as Lunar continued singing. "I was once told that mermaid girls sometimes have the powers to manipulate human males with thier singing, I guess it's true after all." Kagome quickly turned.

"Sit boy!" however for once it had no effect. "What the?"

"Mermaid magic can also overpower other forms of magic as well." Fate said sighing, "At this rate they'll most likey all fight to the death." True to her words all of those effected including Lunar's papa seemed ready to kill each other.

"Lunar knock it off!" yelled out Megumi, but she wasn't stopping.

"I'm guessing she's not going to stop?" asked Sedna who put Ken back down on the ground, Fate nodded.

"There has to be something we can do!" Nanoha demanded, Fate nodded and pointed at Megumi.

"There is, another singer must use her song to cancel out the mermaid's song, but I don't know if a human's voice will be strong enough or not." she said, Megumi nodded.

"It's better to try than let them all engage in a blood bath!" she yelled as Tia handed her a microphone, she began singing one of her songs, which at first didn't do anything, but soon started to cause the men present to swagger in out of thier glowing eye state, this however only ticked Lunar off.

"Megumi, I know we agreed to preform a duet but your only making me angrier!" she yelled out, all of the males seemingly at this point didn't know what to do until SkullSatamon suddenly fired off his attack.

"Nail bone!" he yelled out, firing off his move. Inuyasha was next.

"Backlash Wave!" he yelled unleashing another spiral tornado of energy that caught the Nail Bone energy and sent it flying upward's into an explosion, soon several beams scattered down from the sky hitting all the males present except for Ken and Veemon and paralyzed them, Lunar was also hit and stopped singing as a result.

"I can't move!" she yelled out, SkullSatamon awakened from his stupor first but realised he couldn't move either.

"Hey what's going on!" Fate turned to the two senshi

"We'll leave him to you two, let's go Nanoha." she said, Nanoha nodded and followed as Sedna and Quaoar turned around and held thier weapons forward.

"You've caused enough trouble for one day." said Sedna as she charged icy energy around her trident as Quaoar gathered earth energy around her staff. "Sedna Arctic Breeze!" she yelled thrusting her staff into the ground causing cold air to be released from it and nail SkullSatamon dead on freezing his body sans his head in solid ice.

"No don't!" yelled SkullSatamon as he couldn't move and knew he was about to die as Quaoar pointed her charged up staff at him.

"Terra breaker!" she yelled unleashed the powerful beam of earth energy which blasted right through SkullSatamon's body destroying him completely back into nothing but data. Quaoar was amazed as the adrenline wore off. "Did I just do that?" she wondered, Sedna nodded with a smile.

"Yep, although you can expect to be using that move on demon's more so than digimon." she replied, Quaoar didn't know what to say.

"But I have to go back home soon." she replied, Sedna smiled.

"Don't worry, we have arrangement's we can make." she replied, as they talked on while Kagome, Megumi, and Tia checked on Inuyasha, Ichigo and Uyru regained themselves as did Lunar's papa who carried the now unconcious girl back inside the stadium.

"I think we better go back to the others, the digimon are gone and thankfull that girl's song wore off." said Uryu.

"How did you know ahead of time that she could do that though." asked Ichigo as they walked off.

"My grandfather told me about them once when I was younger." he said as they walked away, Bontakun also got up and decided to head off as well, inside the plushie a teen wearing a military suit with a scar on his face similar to the one on the plushie's face and short brown hair spoke.

"Mission complete." was all he could say. "I just hope doesn't..." he stopped when suddenly a paper fan wacked the top of the plushie over the head and the force was felt from within, a girl with green hair and a different school outfit holding a fan looked angry.

"What were you doing this time Sousuke!" she demanded.

Back in the digital world, SkullDarkKnightmon shook his head as he saw SkullSatamon's data return into the digivice Ipad. "Ok, either these digidestined at stronger than we thought, or am I overeacting just abit here?" he asked, but to his suprise Takuto shook his head.

"Actually, it appears that all of the digimon were defeated by outside sources of power that are unkown by the ipad." he replied, SkullDarkKnightmon narrowed his eyes.

"Other sources of power?" he asked, Takuto sighed.

"Probably those blasted Magical Girls, they keep popping up so much it's hard to tell how many of them there are these days." he said, SkullDarkKnightmon sighed.

"Still, judging from how powerful they seem to be, we need to keep the action as much as we can on our turf. Though I wouldn't mind sending another digimon to the human world as long as it can stay away from these magical girls." he said looking around the room before smiling and making his choice. "You'll do, SkullDokugumon!" he said pointed at a skeletal like spider digimon with six eyes on it's face and a dark aura around it's body.

_SkullDokugumon: an ultimate level undead digimon who can spit acid that can corrode metals with ease, it's special attack is metallic webbing in which it spits out web that can harden around the opponent preventing them from doing anything._

"Takuto do it!" Takuto nodded and opened a portal for the spider digimon to enter. "Enjoy your present digidestined." said SkullDarkKnightmon before laughing.

Back in the real world, Ken felt himself being shook gently by something, when he awoke he saw it was Veemon. "You ok Ken, you had me scared abit there." he said as Ken looked around, most of the other people had gone, including Inuyasha and Kagome, only Kyo, Megumi, the two mamodo and two senshi were left.

"What hit me?" he wondered before remembering the scary terminator man who had slugged him. "Oh right that guy..." he muttered as he struggled to get to his feet, as Veemon helped him up his digivice started beeping which caught the attention of the remaining people, he tapped a button on it and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"KEN WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" came a voice so loud that it nearly blew his head off, it belonged to Kasumi.

_"I had no idea she could scream so loud."_ he thought. "I'm outside the back of the stadium, all of the digimon are gone thanks to some...help." he muttered glaring at Kyo and Zatch as he had not forgotten the fact that they blasted him with lightning from behind.

"Well in any case come to the front of the stadium immediantly, the cops have been called in and..." Ken started shaking abit when he heard this and stopped talking. "...hello, ken are you there!" Ken shook his head.

"Look, i'll meet you two later get out of here i'll leave my own way!" he yelled into the digivice.

"Ken wait don't!" Ken tapped the button on his digivice and the communication was cut off, he then began tampering with the device pushing buttons as he could hear the sirens in the distance.

"Ken what are you doing!" asked Veemon as soon enough the symbols of the digimentals appeared on the screen, he began cycling through them until the symbol of friendship appeared and tapped another button causing Veemon to glow. "What the!"

"Please let this work!" he muttered as Veemon began glowing once more.

"Veemon Armor digivolve too...Raidramon, the storm of Friendship!" he quickly hopped on Raidramon's back before glaring Kyo and Zatch down.

"Kyo Takamine and Zatch Bell, if we cross paths again rest assured you will pay for hitting me in the back!" he yelled out before commanding Raidramon to head off, Sedna and Quaoar got in his way however.

"I'm sorry, but we need to talk!" Sedna said. "That blond girl Fate told us you saw us transform is that true!" Ken was about to reply, but when he heard the sirens getting louder he started to freak out again.

"I'm not going to jail!" he yelled out. "Raidramon let's go!" he yelled spratically and his partner lept over the two girls and quickly dashed out of sight.

"Oh great, now what do we do?" asked Quaoar. "He's kind of cute but he knows who we are..." Sedna however wasn't concerned about that.

"Don't worry, I don't think he'll tell anyone at least I hope not, my collegues have ways of tracking down people so we should be able to find him with no problem at all, but for now let's give him his space." she replied before thinking. _"Why did he spaz out when the police arrived, sounds like he's got a secret too."_ she thought as she lead Quaoar away from the scene, Megumi and Tia helped Kyo and Zatch back inside the stadium as well.

"Kyo what did he mean by that." asked Megumi.

"Oh it's nothing, it was a misunderstanding..." Zatch said speaking up first with his happy go lucky voice, but Kyo wasn't convinced.

_"I get the feeling he wasn't lying, if we do meet again. It's gonna be one heck of a battle."_ he thought as Ken rode Raidramon around the back side of the stadium, and unfortunitly for him the police had errected a barricade around the dome's perimiter.

"Oh freaking wonderful!" he muttered as he looked around and seeing a paper bag that had been blown behind the stadium in the wind he quickly grabbed it, poked out two eyeholes and put it on his head making Raidramon sweatdrop.

"What the heck are you doing!" Raidramon asked, Ken sighed, especially as he could feel something greezy inside the bag like popcorn butter dripping on his head.

"Making sure the cops don't find out who I am, You probably won't be digivolving into this form again anyway so once we get away they won't know a damn thing." he said as he motioned for Raidramon to get ready. "Let's go." he said, with that said the two headed out the backside, only to find the cops were there as well.

"Stop right there!" one of them yelled.

"I don't think so!" Ken yelled back. "If you don't wanna get shocked then move!" he yelled out, however none of the cops would comply. "Do it partner!" Raidramon nodded.

"Thunderblast!" he yelled out unleashing electricity and caused the police to scatter, as he lept over them and out of sight.

"Don't let him get away, after him!" yelled one of them, several of them took to thier cars and began chasing them.

"This is rediculious!" Ken yelled out as they lept up onto a highway and began running down it, leaping over cars and occasionally ontop of them as the cops began to catch up.

"Ken are you sure we should be doing this!" asked Raidramon as they soon saw another highway and lept to it. "Those are some pretty fast cars!"

_"Dang it, I thought Raidramon would be faster than this, but...at this rate were not gonna get away!"_ he thought as he could hear the sirens behind them as one of the cop cars had gotten onto the highway they were running down.

"Heh, he's gonna run out of road soon." said the driver of the car, Raidramon looked up ahead and saw that in fact they were running out of road and began to slow down abit, this allowed one of the cops to take a gun out and shoot at Ken in attempt to stop them, and he hit the top of Ken's left shoulder in the process, causing him to grip it while holding his digivice.

"KEN!" yelled Raidramon, but this only made Ken angry as his blood touched the digivice and caused it to begin glowing. "What the, what is this feeling!" he wondered as he suddenly began to run faster shocking the cops behind him.

"What is that kid and his digimon doing!" the demanded as they slammed on thier brakes. "He's gonna run off the road and it's a two hundred feet to the ground from here.

"Oh crap, I can't stop!" yelled Raidramon which knocked Ken out his anger and made him sweatdrop.

"OH SHHHIIIIITTTT!" they both yelled out as they created a sonicboom and flew through the air across the sky like a blue beam of light making all who saw it look up in shock and suprise, but like all good things, it eventually came to an end and they stopped in mid air above what appeared to be a dojo. "Oh crap crap crap crap on a crap cracker!" yelled Ken as Veemon dedigivolved, Ken took the last action he could and absorbed Veemon into the digivice before he crashed into a hot spring like pond shocking two girls which had currently been sitting in it, one had black hair and the other had blond hair, both were well endowed and only wearing towels to cover themselves, the black haired girl quickly picked up a sword, but was stopped by her companion.

"Shigure, i'm sure whoever this is didn't mean to fall into our spring..." she then noticed the gun shot wound. "He's been shot!" we need to get the others." she yelled out, the woman known as Shigure nodded.

Sometime later, Ken awoke to find himself inside a dojo like setting and he quickly felt a stinging pain from his left shoulder. "I wouldn't move so quickly if I were you, I'm not used to patching up gunshot wounds that often." said a voice that showed much wisdom, Ken looked up and found himself starring down six adults and two teens his age, one man wore a green robe and had blond hair and a long beard, another wore what looked like street clothes and had short black slicked hair, the third was a short man who was wearing a green chinese style outfit along with a hat, the fourth was a light grey haired man who wore gym style clothing and had on a headband, the fifth was a girl who wore a small purple kimono that covered just enough of her body and had a sword on her back, the last was the one who spoke and had on a male shrine like kimono, the two teens were both wearing school uniforms.

"Thanks for patching up my shoulder, but uh...where is this!" asked Ken looking around.

"Your in the Ryozanpaku Dojo, it's pretty rare for us to get guests especially from the sky." said the man in the shrine attire, Ken didn't know why but his eyes had a ghost like glow to them.

"Ryozanpaku...?" he asked, the green robed man spoke up.

"Yes, that's right it's a gathering place for martial artists who give martial arts the respect they demand." suddenly Ken's digivice went off.

"Ken are you alright." Ken nodded and held up his digivice, the blood had been washed off due to the hotspring's waters.

"Veemon, Realise." he said letting Veemon out of the digivice shocking them all.

"Hey now what the heck is that thing?" asked the man in the street attire, to thier suprise the teen recognized it.

"I think's a Digimon, I thought it was just a show my little sister liked to watch but..." he was cut off by the kimono man once more.

"Yes I did read in the news they've been appearing in real life now, so your a controller of one of them?" he asked, Ken nodded.

"Yeah, my name is Kensuke Rainer, but most people just call me Ken, and this is my partner Veemon." he replied.

"I'm Kenichi Shirahama, it's nice to meet you." said the brown haired teen shaking Ken's hand, Ken was suprised.

"Wow, your the Kenichi Shirahama? I've heard lots of things about you at my school." Kenichi was suprised to hear this as was the girl next to him.

"You mean Kenichi's known at other schools too? My name is Miu Furinji by the way." she said offering her hand for a shake, Ken took it.

"Yeah, his name gets spread around our school's martial art's clubs's quite often and alot of the members look up to him." Kenichi seemed suprised to hear this, but smiled.

"So are you a member of any of these clubs?" he asked, Ken rubbed his head.

"Well, not really see i'm here as a foriegn exchange student so I haven't joined any clubs." he said as Veemon checked his arm. "It's ok little buddy they patched me up."

"Still, I can't believe they would shoot you, after all we did to help them." Ken sighed.

"Veemon, drop it." he said solemnly. "Last thing I want to do is get in trouble with the police ever again." he said.

"What did you do?" asked Kenichi, Ken clammered up, causing the ghost eyed man to speak.

"I think we should respect his privacy Kenichi, but we also need to finish treating your wounds." he said to Ken, Ken then looked up.

"By the way, what are your names?" he asked, they nodded.

"I'm Akasime, I'm a jujitsu teacher." said the ghost eyed man.

"I'm Kensei Ma, I teach chinese kenpo." said the man in the green chinese outfit.

"I'm Shigure Kosaka, I'm a weapons trainer." she said gripping her sword in a way that made Ken and Veemon both nervous, and caused the elder man in the green robe to laugh.

"Ah don't be afraid young one, i'm Hayato the master of this house." he said before pointing at the other two, the street fighting looking man first. "This is Shio Sakaki the one hundredth degree street fighter, and the other is Apochi Hapochi the grim reaper of Muay Tai Kick boxing." Ken nodded, but then became confused.

"Wait a second, what's your style then sir?" Hayato mearly chuckled.

"I can't really say." Ken facefaulted.

"That's a lie." he said, Akisame smiled.

"In any case it's getting late perhaps we should finish your treatment for now and let you go home." he said as he and Kensei helped him to a clinic nearby...

One hour later...Ken was holding his body in pain as Veemon was walking next to him concerned. "Are you sure those needles didn't puncture something bad?"

"If I ever have acupuncture done to me again it will be too freaking soon." he muttered. "What a freaking wonderful day this has been, digimon attacks, random demons, magical girls, and most importantly I was shot today!" he yelled out into the sky, Veemon sweatdropped.

"What about that paper they gave you?" Ken looked it over, it was basically a "entry form" for the dojo that could be rolled up into a scroll, Kensei had given it to him saying that if he so choose he could return for training when he wanted.

"We'll see Veemon, for now...I just want to get home and get some sleep." he muttered. "And what's worse is Kasumi's party is soon too." he muttered again almost wanting to cry.

* * *

Ken attends Kasumi's birthday party along with Maki, the ninja duo returns from thier training as gaurds and two special guests appear at the party, who are they, wait and see.

Alright here we go again for a while on the cameos

1. Lunar and her now known "Papa" as he's called by are from the anime, my Bride is a Mermaid, rather funny anime.

2. Megumi and Tia are from Zatch Bell

3. Sosuke Sagara and Kaname Chidori are from Full Metal Panic Fumoffu.

4. All of the characters who appear in the Ryozanpaku Dojo are from the Anime Kenichi the mightiest disciple.

Needless to say that puts an end to this three part crossover of chaos, it'll be quite sometime before something of this magnitude happens again, until next time peace out readers.


	13. Dance of Truth's, GrapLeomon's Whirlwind

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey, John Shark and Amaterasumon. Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna belongs to Kanius.

I hope you enjoyed that little three part chaos event, technically we've got one peice left before the gang heads back to the digital world, here we go.

Chapter 13: Dance of Truth's, GrapLeomon's Whirlwind Entry.

Two days had passed since the ordeal at the Tokyo dome stadium, Ken and Maki both sat in his apartment with thier digimon watching the news of "Ken's escape" from the police, thankfully luck was on Ken's side as not only were the images on the TV blurry due to digital interference caused by Raidramon, but it had subsequently rained after Ken had left the area washing away any traces of his blood, though the gunshot wound was stiched up by the mysterious Akisame from the Ryzopanku dojo, he still felt the pain as it slowly continued to heal, Maki shook his head. "Still can't believe you did all that, and managed to not get caught." he muttered. "I do hope you realise what kind of jeopardy you've put us in though..." however he was cut off as the news report continued.

"However, several complaints and protests have been filed against the officer who fired on this supposed "digi-destined." said the reporter as an image of a brown haired tall and stout man appeared on the TV screen. "Officer John Shark, who was transfered in from the United States has been placed under suspension pending his actions in this incident." Maki's eyes widened when he heard the name.

"No way, John Shark!" he demaned. "That was my dad's closest friend, great...it's bad enough my mom's suffering now my dad's best friend is too." he said while glaring at Ken. "All because you had to be stupid." Ken shook his head at this.

Meanwhile at the Shinjuku police precinct, John Shark sat in a dark room in front of a large desk, and sitting across from him was superior. "Sir, why am I getting suspended. That kid attacked us!" he demanded, however his superior who was a silightly small man with black hair and a mustache sighed and pushed a giant stack of envelopes towards him.

"Because of these, and the fact that from what I understand the kid did give out a warning...and while I do agree with you for taking the right action. We've got too many factors going against us here." he replied as he motioned to two envelops in particular that looked fancy and stood out compared to the rest, taking them John's eyes widened.

"Wait a second, both of the songstress' Megumi and Lunar are against this!" he demanded.

"Yes, it seems that way. Plus several others who were on hand clearly stated that we were out of line as he was protecting people..." the cheif muttered. "Also doesn't help that i've received word from the top brass, and it does appear that these "digi-destined" as they been chosen to be labeled as have indeed been on our side so far and have kept most of the damage to a minimum, so until they do something wrong that we can prove, or prove that things go far beyond what they can handle...we are to leave them alone." he said while handing John a paper. "I'm sorry that i've gotta suspend you under these circumstances, but you did go too far in shooting, which is usually only a last resort." he said, John took the paper and simply stomped out of the office with a faked salute before slamming the door behind him which made the chief sigh as he turned his chair around, and then opened and looked out the window behind him. "I wonder how long it's been since that night, ever since he's been this way."

Outside in the parking lot garage, John stomped to his car, got in and put on some shades before he proceeded to drive off to his house, glaring at anyone who got in his way through his sunglasses. _"Those damn digimon took my best friend from me, and now they've crippled my job...so help me i'm gonna put a stop to this, we should be handling things, not some stupid group of teens, after all this isn't no tv show this is a bloody war!" _he yelled in his mind as he drove off, conviently by Ken's apartment where Ken looked up at the ceiling and sneezed.

"Dang cold weather." he muttered wiping his nose to suddenly sneazing, Maki decided to change the subject.

"So did you get a tuxcedo yet for tommarrow night?" Ken sighed as Veemon and Coronamon were confused.

"Explain to me again what this is, cause it doesn't sound like a normal party." Coronamon started, Maki nodded.

"In a way it's not, you see this is formal type party, thankfully it's a masquerade ball so we'll get to wear mask's and no one will know who we are." said Maki with a small smile. "At least I hope no one notices us." Ken sighed.

"I feel like i'm being punished into going, I can't exactly say no after she gave me that gift card a few days ago, but still..." Maki sighed.

"At least we don't have to get her any presents, she told me she'd be happy with us just showing up and staying out of sight." he replied, Ken shook his head.

_"And I thought they were making headway, damn..."_ he thought, but as he stood up Veemon realised something.

"Hold on though, Ken you don't have a tux." he said, Ken sighed as Veemon was right.

"Well I wasn't planning on doing any formal things here, guess I better find a place that rents em cause I ain't keeping one." he muttered as he took up his digivice. "Time for you to be stored buddy." Veemon sweatdropped, but nodded as Maki did the same and the two headed out.

Meanwhile, over in the Ueno district inside a small housing residence, a group of three females sat around a table in the houses kitchen area. "So while I discuss things with your family Helena, you and Karin need to track down the boy on the news and make sure he doesn't leak our secret to the world." said the third woman who had long dark green hair and was wearing a purple business suit.

"How are we gonna find him though, I mean if he and his friends were in thier school uniforms we could've tracked them that way but..." Karin stopped while rubbing her head.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Helena added, however the third woman smiled.

"I think might be able to make the serch abit eaiser for you then." she said as she held up her hands forming a sphere of light and showed what looked like a fancy but still small estate in the shinjuku district.

"Where is that Setsuna-san?" asked Karin, Setsuna smiled.

"If i'm right the one we seek will be going to this building tommarrow night, that will be your chance to confront him." she replied letting the sphere die out. "After all that mansion belongs to the infamous Shika family, and I hear the daughter's birthday is tommarrow as well." Karin nodded and took out a similar pen to the one she had used before but this one was different which caused Helena to raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of pen is that?" she asked, Karin smiled.

"It's called a digusie pen, it allows me to transform myself into a disguise for a few hours, i've used it to inflitrate some enemy hideouts and the like before." she said as Setsuna nodded with a simple smile

"Yes, and certainly not used it as rediculious as how Sailor moon used hers." she said as she took another one out and handed it to Helena. "By the way i spoke to Luna and she agreed to loan us this pen for this one time, and I trust the two of you can figure out how to disguise yourselves properly?" the two girls nodded and prepared to head out.

Back in Shinjuku, it had taken two hours, but Ken had finally accquired a simple tuxcedo for the party, the only problem was that he was forced to buy it as all of the rentals had been taken for other events. "Man this bites, now I gotta keep this stupid thing." he muttered as he and Maki walked back to his apartment.

"Think of it this way, it saves alot of trouble in case you need it again later." Ken sighed as they reached his apartment and split up for the day which passed peacefully, when the following day came Ken enjoyed the morning hours as best he could until the late afternoon hours came and he was forced to put the tux on.

"Hey you don't look so bad in it." said Veemon as Ken checked himself in a mirror, knowing that if his mother was there she would've forced him to be as perfect as he could be so out of instinct alone he was making sure of that.

"I know one thing, Kasumi will pay for this." he said as he fixed his tie and called Veemon into his digivice. "Time to go." he muttered and with that he left again, outside was Kasumi's limo which was waiting for him, but inside was Maki who was also dressed to go.

"Heh, you look rediculious in that." said Maki, Ken almost snapped his arm, but pain shot into it."

"When my arm heals, i'm gonna choke you so hard..." he muttered as the car drove along to it's destination, neither noticed that two familiar girls were watching from a nearby rooftop with smiles on thier faces.

"I can't wait to see this, and show off the results of our training." said one of the girls who smiled with a giggle and with that they vanished from sight, when the limo got to the mansion Maki and Ken noticed that it was getting darker as they proceeded into a tunnel underneath the mansion and came up through a hidden parking lot where only few cars were located.

"The heck!" demanded Maki, but when they got out of the car, Kasumi's two bodygaurds got out of the drivers seat and lead the two silently to a nearby elevator, at which when they rode it up they found themselves in a hallway that lead to an opening, and upon exiting it, found a fancy corridor that headed to a large ballroom with a stairwell inside it before them.

"This is a secret passage way we have for miss Kasumi when she needs it." said the first bodygaurd as they looked around and exited it without drawing attention, they then motioned for the two boys to head into the ballroom. "We'll have another car waiting outside the front for you both when the party is over." they said disappearing down a hallway, but not before the second one handed them each a white mask to wear over thier faces, with string on the back.

"Ok, do you feel like a dork now, cause I sure do." said Ken as the two headed into the ballroom flashing thier invite cards to some men standing gaurd and looked around, there were several adults dressed up for the occasion and while most of the men wore simple white mask's, the women wore masks with colored outlines. "Ok, here's the plan you go where you want, i'm going to be near the balcony in case I get the urge to puke." Ken muttered to Maki who sighed and watched him head off towards the balcony.

"Anti-social as always." he muttered as he decided to stand in another corner, not wanting to draw attention either. _"This is probably as close as i'll get to her, so I might as well enjoy it, heck i'm suprised she invited me."_ he thought as he looked around, but became dumbstruck as did most of the males present when two females suddenly entered that seemed to catch the eyes of several males, even the gaurds were so dumbstruck they didn't notice that neither girl had an invitation card in thier hands, one was a female with long wavy brown hair in an azure dress that covered her whole frame, sans her shoulders and arms, around her right wrist was a bracelet and she had teal earings on her ears as well as her fingernails well done with a dark blue coloring.

Her compainion also had brown hair but hers was done up in a fancy ponytail style, and she was wearing a smaller golden brown dress that covered the mid frame of her body leaving her shoulders, arms and the bottom of her legs revealed, she was wearing defined clear like high heels on par with her nails and wore a fancy beige coat, the men at the door handed the two girls each a mask still stupidified while most of the women in the room decided to "stomp" on thier dates/husband's feet and continue on as if nothing had happened, Maki however was not convinced. _"Who the heck are they?"_ he wondered as the two walked over towards the balcony area where Ken was conviently standing while eyeing a bottle of wine on a nearby table.

"So we got in, now we gotta find that person right?" Helena whispered to Karin who nodded and giggled as Helena blushed abit. "You know i'm not used to walking in these, why couldn't I get sandles like you?" Karin sighed.

"That's the problem with the transformation pen's..." she whispered back. "They give us disguises but we have to be careful or else they could backfire." she said looking around. "I wasn't expecting this to be a masked party though, this might be tougher than we..." she stopped when she and Helena eyed a pair of eyes from outside reach around and grab Ken's shoulder which caused him to grunt abit in pain catching the attention of a few nearby patrons, however he stopped and went outside quickly as Helena smiled slightly.

"You were saying?" she asked, as they followed him outside where he was talking to two girls in ninja gear.

"So you two finally came back from your training with Grey huh, picked a fine time to show up." Ken said silently while still being angry.

"Hey, forgive us for having some fun after all we didn't get invited." said Mikato pointing inside, Shizuka however sighed.

"Like we could go in sis, the closest thing we have to fancy outfits are our chinese outfits we had when went to that costume party back when we were kids..." Mikato groaned as Ken chuckled.

"I wonder how that turned out." Mikato lightly chopped his shoulder again. "Dang it, quit doing that I'm still recovering from a gunshot wound." this was all Karin and Helena needed to hear, they had found thier target.

"Well whatever, we did talk to Kasumi so we'll be running gaurd duty incase a digimon shows up, you just have fun and relax if you can." said Mikato with an evil face as she and her sister lept off the balcony and out of sight, Ken was about to follow them, but once again his arm stung causing him to grip it.

"Damn pain, i'm gonna kill them." he muttered as he heard footsteps and saw Helena and Karin walking up to him. "Uh hi, can I help you ladies?" he asked trying not to blush as they were drop dead gorgeous.

"Actually, you can." said Karin as she and Helena removed thier masks, shocking him.

_"Those two sailor scouts! No way! did they like have a huge growth spurt or something over the past two days...nah they have to used something for this."_ he thought as he cleared his throat. "What can I do for you?" he asked cautiously.

"Well I think you know why we're here, we need to make sure you won't tell anyone what you saw." said Karin in a serious tone, Ken shook his head.

"Look it was an accident, I did try to avert my eyes but it was too late, and what would I have to gain from telling anyone who you are anyway since I don't even know your names." he replied, Helena however approached him making him blush.

"That doesn't change the fact that you saw us, I want you to apologize." she demanded, Ken sighed and rubbed his head.

"Ok then i'm sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to do it." he said looking both of them in the eyes to prove he wasn't lying.

"Well I think we can believe you." said Karin, Helena still wasn't convinced. "Still, i'd like to talk abit more with you if it's ok." she said as the tune of a waltz inside was heard starting up, and she extended her hand. "Come on, you can dance with me as we talk." she said reapplying her mask, Ken nodded and did the same as he knew there was no way he could get out of this if he tried.

Back inside the ballroom, dancing had indeed begun even though Kasumi had yet to appear, Helena decided to stand by the balcony wall as Karin and Ken walked to the dance floor and began a slow dance, at first Ken's movements were clumsy, but after a while he was able to get the hang of it with Karin's help. "Your a quick learner, it must be because of your Parkour skills." she said as they danced abit more, Ken sweatdropped.

"So you know about that?" he asked. "It's not something i'm proud of in all honesty..." he said as he twirled Karin around gently, Helena seemed to be enjoying watching this as it was different from what she was used too, but nice to watch.

"Why's that?" she asked back.

"Cause if I hadn't learned how to do Parkour, i'd be in jail right now..." he said as while they danced things seemed to drift off around them as if nothing was there but them with her listening. "You see, back when I was twelve years old and still living in the states, I went to a modest school. Small but proud." he said remembering things, however I was bullied and picked on alot because of the fact I used to eat too much." he said.

"So you were bullied because of your weight?" Ken nodded and remembered when he had finally had enough of it. "One day I had enough, grabbing some rocks and some sand I blinded two people had been picking on me long enough to beat the daylights out of three others...all five went to the hospital, and while the school board took my side as they had started it, thier parents threatened to sue the school if action wasn't taken so I was given two choices, go to juni aka jail, or take up something to as the cops put it. "put your anger into something else." and the only two choices were Parkour and Ballet, and no way was I doing the latter." he said moaning abit, Karin couldn't help but giggle at first but then realised something.

"So that's why you ran from the cops, I was wondering why you were so scared of them." Ken nodded.

"Yes, and now you know why." he replied as the dance ended and the two stopped before bowing and curtesying to the other, Helena couldn't help but clap as she walked up.

"That was amazing Karin, I didn't know you could dance that well." Karin sweatdropped.

"Again, I think the pen's responsible for that." she said smiling back, soon enough trumpets were heard as an announcement was made.

"Ladies and gentlemen presenting the head of the Shika household Thomas Shika!" a large slightly grey haired and bearded man stepped into the room at the top of the staircase in the center portion of the room, following him with her hair down up and wearing a long pink gown was Kasumi. "and his daughter and the girl of the hour, Kasumi!" Kasumi however did not look happy at all as they descended the stairs and stopped at the central outcropping, Ken and Maki could tell.

"Geez, it's her birthday and she's not happy?" asked Ken, Karin and Helena shrugged.

"Maybe she has her reasons." said Helena, Karin nodded as Thomas began to speak out about his daughters birthday and how it was a joyous occasion, but Kasumi did not smile once and Maki was the only one who knew why.

_"This was also the night she lost her mother and her dad has the nerve to go this far?"_ he thought, although he knew if he was caught, he would be sent to jail in a heartbeat.

Oustide Mikato and Shizuka both stood atop some trees as they kept thier eyes on the front gates of the mansion. "Are you sure Grey was right sis?" asked Shizuka.

"He's been right before, if a digimon shows up, we'll be here to handle it." Mikato replied, several minutes passed and nothing seemed to happen. "Maybe he was..." she stopped when the giant spider digimon SkullDokugumon lept down from the sky into the garden, the shockwaves were heard inside.

"What was that!" demanded Thomas, several of his gaurds ran to the balcony opening and were quickly blasted back by a sticky net like good that hardened around them and even some of the guests, several more blasts were fired into the room, out of instinct Ken tried to grab both Karin and Helena but was only successful in saving Helena from the goo as Karin was hit by it and pinned to a nearby wall.

"What is..." she stopped when she noticed it hardened quickly and felt like being wrapped in steel as more blobs were being fired in, another one of which almost hit Kasumi and her father, but only her father was hit and was knocked outcold at the same time which allowed her to run down and join Maki and Ken.

"What's going on?" she demanded as all three heard voices from outside, looking out the door they saw that Liamon and Grizzlymon were starring down a large spider digimon as Helena tried to get Karin unstuck to no avail.

"This is bad, I can't reach my transfomation rod, Helena you'll have to handle this one alone it seems." Karin whispered, Helena was abit reluctant at first but Karin's gaze reassured her.

"It's a digimon again." said Ken, looking back at Karin and Helena, Karin nodded to Helena who took the opportunity to go transform in secrecy this time.

"Well it's not getting inside." said Ken as he ran towards the balcony and preformed a running leap off of it and lept from tree to tree fighting back the pain long enough to slam his right arm, his good one into the spider digimon's skull triggering his digisoul charge.

"That idiot!" yelled Maki as he and Kasumi digivolved thier partners and sent them forward.

"Digisoul charge!" yelled Ken, causing Veemon to digivolve as well, the five champions stood thier ground and surrounded the giant spider in a star like formation.

"You may have me outnumbered, but numbers mean nothing to SkullDokugumon!" yelled the spider.

"SkullDokugumon?" asked Mikato, trying to analyze it, but then realised something else. "Hey wait a second, this one has a dark aura but is able to talk!" she demanded, this only made the spider digimon chuckle more.

"That's because i'm an ultimate level and can resist the darkness better than champion and armor level trash, my body's made of chrome digizoid and so is my thread!" it yelled out as Veedramon nodded.

"That's right, this digimon has two types of threads, a thread that can cause massive corrosion on metals and a second one that can entrap all it touches in pure digizoid, it also has a secret power but no one knows what it is..." SkullDokugumon laughed.

"That's cause no one knows what it is, not prepare yourselves! Molten Thread!" it yelled out launching more strings of digizoid.

"Block it out! V-nova Blast!" yelled Veedramon blocking the string before it hit him.

"Thunder of King!" yelled out Liamon stopping the string heading for him.

"Firey Dive!" yelled Firamon who covered himself with fire and burned the strings, Grizzlymon was forced to dodge the attack, but Lekismon wasn't so fortunite and was pinned to a tree.

"Dang it, I can't move!" she yelled out as the threads hardened.

"Mikato, we need to go for it while we have the chance!" yelled Shizuka, Mikato reluctantly nodded and the two jumped next to each other and held up thier D3's.

"Let's go, DNA digivolution activate!" they yelled shocking the others, Grizzlymon and Liamon both began glowing before shooting up into the air in a spiral like tornado of data.

"Grizzlymon..." Grizzlymon started.

"...Liamon..." Liamon continued.

"...DNA digivolve too..." when they combined together a new digimon was born from the light, a warrior like metallic garbed humanoid lion that seemed to have spinning electrical turbines on his arms and legs. "GrapLeomon!" yelled the new digimon.

_GrapLeomon: also the champion form of normal leomon, this speedy powerhouse is a force to be recokened with when he uses his turbines for his attacks, Cyclone Kick, and The King of Fist._

"Just because you digivolved doesn't mean i'll lose!" yelled out SkullDokugumon. "Acid Stinger!" it yelled shooting out a purple like thread towards them all, but GrapLeomon got in the way.

"The King of Fist!" he yelled spinning forth his turbines on his arms which created a powerful enough force to stop the threads in thier tracks as well as throw SkullDokogumon back abit while dealign some damage.

"Hit it now!" yelled Ken, Firamon and Veedramon were glad to oblidge.

"Got it, V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon fired off his attack hitting the spider's belly.

"Fira Bomb!" yelled Firamon launching several small fireballs that hit it's underside more which did indeed cause it pain, however to thier suprise it flipped back onto it's feet with ease.

"You dare hurt me!" it yelled out as it's skin began to break off slowly, Veedramon growled.

"Oh crud, now I remember!" he yelled out as Sailor Quaoar showed up and freed Lekismon from the tree with her staff.

"Thanks sailor scout." said Lekismon with a smile before turning back to Veemon. "What Vee?" she asked as SkullDokugumon's skin broke off but then gathered around her head and frontal claws powering them up.

"Her final power is call Armor Smash, she can break off her digizoid armor to..." Veedramon was cut off when he was drilled by a now faster ultimate. "Agh!"

"No one devulges my secret and lives!" it yelled before turning to GrapLeomon. "Your next!" it yelled out and lept at GrapLeomon, Lekismon lept at it with her kicking move while Firamon tried to use his Firey Dive, an explosion occured as the three digimon collided and were forced back, Firamon and Lekismon both dedigivolved while SkullDokugumon took even more damage. "Curses!" it was at that moment, Quaoar noticed something.

"Wait a second, her armor!" she called out.

"What about it?" asked Mikato, before realising what she was getting at. "Hey your right."

"Without her protective armor, she just left herself open!" said Shizuka excitedly, SkullDokugumon however was not amused.

"Are you one of those magical girl brats that took out SkullSatamon and the others? If so your my enemy as well!" it yelled leaping at her quickly before she could react, however Ken was quick to react and punched her right frontal claw which was reared back with his left arm...which caused not only in her impaling herself in the face but Ken much more pain as he fell to his knees as he could feel the wound slowly reopening.

"I'm not hurt i'm humoring you!" he grunted as the others looked dumbfounded. "Attack and kill it!" he yelled out! Grapleomon was first.

"Cyclone Kick!" he yelled spinning around before unleashing more kicks onto the spider's body damaging it further.

"Veedramon, fuse your attack with hers and end this thing!" said Ken, Veedramon nodded and jumped next to Quaoar.

"Ready miss!" he asked, Quaoar nodded and held her staff forward.

"V-Breath Arrow Max!" yelled out Veedramon using his strongest move.

"Terra Breaker!" yelled out Sailor Quaoar fireing a beam of earthern energy from her staff, the two beams combined into a stronger beam that went right through SkullDokugumon's head and caused the digimon to explode into nothingness.

Back in the digital world it's data was soon absorbed. "I can't believe this, perhaps next time we should send more than just one Ultimate since these pests are getting on my nerves." said SkullDarkKnightmon, Takuto and Dorumon could only sigh at his behavior.

Back in the real world, an hour passed by since the incident the party had been canceled due to the attack and many of the patrons had gone home Ken and Maki along with the Ninja twins decided to leave the mansion and head back to the park where Grey was waiting for them, while Kasumi stayed behind to make sure her father was ok. "I take it Kasumi won't be joining us." he asked before noticing Ken was holding his shoulder once more. "That wound is never going to heal if you keep this up..." he muttered before chuckling. "Still, now that you've all got Ultimate digimon the time has come to engage the enemy more, tommarrow we shall all return to the digital world and we're not coming back until the evil is gone, so make sure that your ready for this." he said before leaving them, Mikato and Shizuka nodded as they held thier unconcious partners.

"We're ready." they both said, Maki and Ken did the same as they held thier digivices up having withdrawn thier partners.

"Me too." said Maki.

"and me." said Ken. "But what about Kasumi?" he asked, Maki smiled.

"I'm sure if she's coming she'll be here tommarrow, but this time we need to all be prepared before we head in, so clothes and food are necessities to bring." he said as he headed off, the ninja twins nodded as well and headed off, but before Ken could leave a pair of voices stopped him.

"So that's your leader, he seems quite the mysterious guy doesn't he?" asked Karin, both she and Helena were now standing before him in thier civilian clothes, thier disguise powers having worn off.

"How come you two followed us here?" he asked, Karin giggled abit and motioned for Helena to step forward.

"Well I uh...wanted to thank you for saving me back there from that giant spider digimon." she said holding out her right hand. "How about a quick dance?" Ken shook his head.

"I think this once i'll be glad to do so, I accept." he said taking her hand gently and the two began to waltz similarly to how he and Karin had done before, only in Karin's eyes it looked much better.

_"Those two make a nice couple."_ she thought as after about ten minutes of dancing they stopped and both smiled.

"That was pretty fun." said Helena, Ken nodded.

"Indeed it was." he said before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for the fun evening and hopefully we can meet again after this digital world chaos is over ok?" he said heading off, Karin couldn't help but giggle as he ran off while Helena held her cheek.

"He's certainly an intresting person isn't he." she asked as Helena nodded with a smile.

"Yes he is, and that was a nice kiss, next time i'll have to return the favor." she said smiling before she and Karin headed back home for the night.

* * *

Ken and the others return to the digital world and once again split into two groups, one group heads towards the dominion of the sky, but what will they find there?

Thanks again to Kanius for helping me on Karin and Helena's outfit designs and he and Belletiger for letting me borrow thier characters, until next time peace out^^


	14. The Secret Plan of Evil, Protect the Dig

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey and Amaterasumon, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Chapter 14: The Secret Plan of Evil, Protect the Digi-Cores.

The next day came soon enough, this time Ken made sure to bring a backpack with all the supplies he would need as Maki had suggested, and upon returning to the park found that the ninja twins were the first to arrive. "What kept you, party too much last night in your new outfit?" asked Mikato with a chukle, Ken shook his head, all three had thier digimon contained in thier digivices.

"Let's not bring that up again for both our sakes." he muttered, as thoughts of piledrving her into the ground came to mind.

"So where are the others?" asked Shizuka as Ken shrugged.

"Don't look at me." he replied as soon enough Maki showed up, followed by Grey who seemed abit displeased.

"So, I see that she's not coming after all." he muttered, Maki sweatdropped.

"Well I heard her dad had to be taken to a hospital after being knocked out by that wacked out digimon's thread attack, so maybe it's better this way..." however the sound of a limo pulling up and a door opening was heard, all of them glanced back towards the park entrance and saw Kasumi in her school uniform walking towards them with a backpack, but she still had a sour look on her face.

"You weren't going to leave without us were you?" she asked in a serious tone, Ken and Maki sweatdropped as they had never seen or heard her so serious before.

"No of course not." said Maki waving his hands, Grey sighed.

"In any case it's time we head out, our objective this time is to ascertain what the enemy is planning..." Grey started before he was cut off by Ken.

"So in otherwords, we're not going to simply power ourselves up this time, cause that's pretty much all we did on our last feild trip." he muttered, Grey shook his head.

"So, your digimon got stronger and you dealt with a renagade dominion leader, what more could you ask for?" he asked, Ken didn't say a word for a few moments.

"Just don't send us up against Mega's so quickly again or i'll slug you insides until they burst open." he said after a minute of silence had passed, Grey sighed and opened the portal in the shed.

"Let's go i'm coming with you all this time." he said which suprised them as they lept into it and it closed.

Meanwhile in the digital world, inside the castle in the dominion of darkness lower chambers, Takuto and Dorumon descended a staircase with Takuto holding a torch to light the way.

"Master are you sure we should be coming down here?" asked Dorumon.

"Well, SkullDarkKnightmon did say he had something to show us." Takuto replied as eventually they came to a large door, it took them some effort to open it, but once they did a blinding flash of light overtook them for a moment causing them to cover thier eyes. "Oh God...Natural..." Takuto stopped when the lights died down. "...light..." when he and Dorumon looked around they found themselves inside of a large laboritory of some kind, SkullDarkKnightmon walked up to them as they looked around and soon saw machine's with claws working on a large demon like digimon.

"Impressive isn't it?" he asked, Takuto was speechless.

"What is it though?" he asked back, SkullDarkKnightmon chuckled.

"It's our secret weapon, Parallelmon." Takuto was confused.

"Parallelmon?" SkullDarkKnightmon nodded.

_Parallelmon: A mega level digimon that has the power to transcend time and space and capture digidestined and tamers from other demensions, this one however is artifical._

"Yes, we were finally able to begin construction once the cores from the dominions of holy and primary were brought back to us, once we get the cores from the dominions of the sky, and the hazard zone, we'll be able to activate him to go seek out the prime light sources from the prime digital worlds." Takuto was confused by this.

"Prime digital worlds?" he asked, SkullDarkKnightmon nodded.

"Yes, long ago I made contact with someone who is not of this world, who showed me various other digital worlds all connected together like an atom, our demension is but a small one in a larger scheme of things but there are a group of demensions which stick out compared to the rest known as the "prime realms" also known in your human world as the ones where the "anime" shows took place." Takuto was amazed by this.

"I see, he said, SkullDarkKnightmon nodded and the two left a group of robot digimon known as Datamon's to continue the work while they headed back up to the throne room.

_Datamon: an ultimate level digimon that messes with computers and other gadgets, but thier not to nice around other digimon or people._

"Sir, I've got a report to make!" came a voice when the two entered the room and were approached by a large metallic mummy holding a large gun.

"What is it SkullMummymon?" asked SkullDarkKnightmon.

_SkullMummymon: This digimon is a metallic version of the regular mummymon, his Steel Snake Bandage and Ghastly Steel Blasts are nothing to take lightly._

"A scout just informed us that those digidestined have returned to this world." Takuto groaned.

"Want me to go confront them again?" he asked, SkullDarkKnightmon shook his head.

"No, you need to stay here cause your Ipad is the key to activating Parallelmon." he then motioned to three other digimon. "SkullRapidmon, SkullKimeramon and SkullVermillionmon come here!" he demanded, three digimon stepped out of the shadows, each one had dark metallic bodies and evil dark colored metal skulls on thier heads.

"You called for us my leige?" asked SkullVermillionmon.

_SkullVermillionmon: this digimon is corrupted version of Vermillionmon, he's not very strong with attacks but his defence is second to none among ultimate level digimon._

"What kind of varment's we shooting today!" asked SkullRapidmon with a western accent, SkullDarkKnightmon sighed.

"Have you been watching those human world cartoons again?" he asked, causing his subordinate to sweatdrop.

_SkullRapidmon: This digimon is pretty fast, and due to his corruption can go toe to toe with both other versions of himself with ease._

SkullKimeramon didn't do anything but laugh like a lunatic. "Are you sure we should let him out of his cage?" asked SkullMummymon.

_SkullKimeramon: a digimon who's made up of several different digimon but was then covered in metal, already undead and crazy his metallic upgrade makes him strong enough to take on mega's._

"Ok, here's the deal you four." started SkullDarkKnightmon as all but SkullKimeramon kneeled. "I need you to split into groups of two, one group needs to go to the dominion of the sky, the other to the hazard area." the three who kneeled gasped.

"The hazard area?" asked SkullMummymon.

"Ain't that the territory of that fraggin varment Megidramon!" SkullDarkKnightmon sweatdropped again at SkullRapidmon's speech and nodded.

"Yes, we need one digicore from each area to finish the "Parallelmon Project." it won't be easy as Azulongmon and Megidramon gaurd the cores, but if you use your heads you can prevail." he said. "Also be catious as the digidestined have returned from the real world to hinder our plans, and they defeated SkullDokugumon." he said.

"She was the weakest one among us, no offense sir." said SkullVermillionmon, SkullDarkKnightmon nodded.

"None taken, whoever goes to the Hazard area take SkullKimeramon with you as he's the only one of you who can stand a chance of standing up to Megidramon, the other two should head for the dominion of the sky, that is all." he said walking away with Takuto.

"Ok how we gonna do this?" asked SkullRapidmon before the other two quickly spoke.

"One, two, three not it!" they both yelled, SkullRapidmon shook his fist at them.

"You fraggin varments better hope I don't make it back alive!" he yelled as they ran out the castle doors, he turned around and looked at SkullKimeramon. "Come on let's go." he said, SkullKimeramon continued laughing as they headed out towards the hazard area. _"If I survive this, i'm gonna kill those two so bad."_ thought SkullRapidmon as he was going to have to deal with his partners laughter for the whole trip.

Meanwhile in the Forest Dominion at Ravemon's Temple a portal opened and from came the group who were greated by Ravemon. "Welcome back my friends, it's been a while." he said, Grey nodded. "Oh Grey you've decided to join them this time?" Grey nodded.

"Yes, it seems that things are getting out of hand at least according to what i've been seeing on my digivice." he said before looking around. "So has anything happened here lately?" Ravemon nodded with a sad face.

"Yes, we received word that both the primary village and the temple of the gods were both penatrated a few days ago by evil digimon who stole digicores from Magnadramon and Goddramon, the garudain's of those area's, and we fear the dominion of the sky and the hazard area could be next." Grey nodded.

"Sounds to me like we need to get our butts in gear then." he said turning to the digidestined. "Alright we'll split up from here. Maki, Kasumi, Mikato, Shizuka go to the dominion of the sky." the four were abit suprised by this.

"Why should we all go there? Things won't be even." Grey shook his head.

"Actually it will be since you three all have ultimate level digimon and the ninja girls use the DNA method so they need to remain together at all times." he said, Mikato groaned.

"I still wish we could get our partners to digivolve on thier own." she muttered, Shizuka sighed.

"It's ok sis, besides this way our digimon becomes tougher right?" Mikato had to nod.

"Good, me and Ken will head to the Hazard area then." Ken tensed up abit, but nodded.

"Alright, fine." he muttered as Grey summoned Mailbirdramon and the two climbed on it's back before taking off towards the south, Ravemon nodded.

"So I need to provide you all with transportation to the east." he said leading them to a large portal made of water that a few Ninjamon and Kogamon were seen chanting around. "Normally i'd let you use our kites, but the dominion of the sky is quite aways from here so you'll need to use this." the digidestined looked skeptical.

"Anyone else feel confortable with this?" asked Maki, Mikato shrugged and calmly walked into it, Shizuka followed her. Kasumi nodded and walked in after then and finally Maki sighed and walked through as well, suprisingly they didn't feel wet at all when they came out the otherside and found themselves in a mountain like region, but what scared Maki and Kasumi was that they were extremely high up and on cliff paths that were etched onto the sides of the mountains with clouds around as far as the eye could see.

"One wrong step here, and we're done for." said Kasumi, Mikato and Shizuka calmly called out thier digimon. "I'm amazed you two can be so calm right now." she said.

"Well we're used to high places, i'm sure mr. killjoy is as well." said Mikato, as they walked along. "So are you going to let out your digimon or not?" Maki and Kasumi did so albeit relunctantly after a few minutes.

"Dang we're pretty high up!" Coronamon demanded, Lunamon nodded.

"I don't were in the full part of the sky domonion yet either..." she said, causing the others to turn to her. "I've heard stories about the Dominion of the Sky, they say that the main area is a group of clouds held together by Azulongmon's energies and no digimon regardless of thier weight can fall from them." the others seemed abit skeptical at first.

"Well this is the digital world, so I wouldn't be suprised in the least if walking on clouds was normal." said Mikato as the pressed forward along the cliff's path, eventually they did infact see a group of clouds shaped in the form of a tower off in the distance clumped together as if this "structure" was protecting something, the only problem was it did not seem like entry was possible.

"Uh, Lunamon you got any idea's on how we get inside?" asked Liollmon, Lunamon shook her head.

"To be honest...no i don't..." the others nearly facefaulted.

"Well at least we found the place." said Shizuka trying to remain optimistic. At that moment however a stairway of clouds seemed to errect itself between the tower and them, Maki put his foot out to "lightly step" on one it and found that it was indeed solid enough for them to walk on.

"Guess we take these up." he said, with that the group headed up the cloud stairs and into the tower not knowing that SkullMummymon and SkullVermillionmon had arrived on the scene as they entered the tower.

"Alright we found the tower, starting mission." said SkullMummymon cocking his weapon and preparing it for battle, the two ran up the clouded stairway, but just as they reached the end of it the last few clouds disappeared out from underneath SkullVermillionmon's hind legs causing him to almost fall, but his parter was able to pull him up barely. "You need to go on a diet you know that?"

"Shut up, you Solid Snake wannabe, let's just get the core and get it to the boss." SkullVermillionmon replied as they headed into the tower.

The inside of the tower was a long spiral real staircase made of majestic and rainbow colored stainless glass that stretched around to an opening at the top, Shizuka and Kasumi couldn't help but marvel at the stairs as they climbed, but Mikato and Maki didn't care.

"Will you two knock it off?" asked Mikato as they had already made it halfway up and didn't know that they were being followed.

"This definitely makes up for my birthday being ruined, if I could get my dad to make me a staircase like this to my room i'd feel great." said Kasumi, Maki sighed.

"So we were right, you were moody over what happened at your birthday party." he said as they continued climbing up the stairs.

"Who wouldn't be, not only that but there was more to it..." said Kasumi. "He found out about Lunamon shortly after everyone had left." this made the rest of the group stop. "He wanted me to get rid of her, but I said no and went into my room and locked the door." Maki sighed.

"You do realise that he probably knows your gone and when we return to the real world he probably will come looking for you right?" Kasumi nodded to this as Maki shook his head.

_"Do me and Kasumi belong in this digidestined group, I mean our pasts are pretty much bad because of digimon...because of my father's fetish for them anyway."_ Maki thought as they came out the top entrance into a throne like room where several pilliars with shiny digital cores rested ontop of each one of them, a roar was heard before a gigantic clear body like snake digimon with a blue mask and four eyes appeared from the sky and looked at them as his beard flowed like it was being blown by the wind. "Holy..." was all Maki could say as Kasumi's digivice went off.

_Azulongmon: one of the four digimon soverigns, the soverign of the east and keeper of the elements of hope and light, he attacks with Aurora Force and Lightning Whip._

_"So he's the only soverign who's still alive after the ordeal with GranDracomon huh?" _she thought as he spoke.

"Welcome digidestined, I am honored that you would come here." said Azulongmon his voice showing both age and much wisdom behind it.

"Uh sir, the reason we're here is to make sure none of your digicores were taken by the bad guys and..." he stopped when laughing was heard causing them to turn around, there stood the two skulldigimon.

"Good thing that no digimon can sense us coming, or we would've had to get rough on the stairs." said SkullMummymon, Azulongmon glared.

"Did you humans lead them here?" to his suprise SkullVermillionmon laughed.

"As if we'd follow pety humans, we're taking one of your damn digicores and there's nothing you can do about it!" he yelled out, Maki took out a digivolving card and willed it to become blue before sliding it through his digivice.

"Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" he yelled out, Coronamon began glowing.

"Coronamon Warp Digivolve too..." his body grew into his Ulitmate form. "Flaremon!"

"Lunamon, you ready?" asked Kasumi, Lunamon nodded as the Crest of Passion shined causing Lunamon to glow.

"Lunamon warp digivolve too...Crescemon!" yelled the new digimon, Mikato and Shizuka nodded as thier partners immediantly went into thier champion forms before they held thier D3's in the sky together.

"Liamon..." started Liamon as he glowed brightly.

"...Grizzlymon." finished Grizzlymon as he glowed as well.

"DNA digivolve too...GrapLeomon!" both shouted and with that the three Ultimates stared down the two Skull Digimon.

"Four against two huh?" asked SkullVermillionmon.

"Then it's a fair fight." said SkullMummymon as he pointed his blaster at them. "Cyber Snake Bandage!" he yelled letting loose a dark ghastly blast from his gun that caused the three Ultimates to dodge. "Oh come on, don't be pussy's and take it like men!" he yelled out.

"I'm a girl you know!" Crescemon yelled back as thier partners hid behind a pillar for safety.

"Don't start with the semantic's!" yelled SkullMummymon as he unleashed another blast at her, Crescemon held up her sheild and was able to deflect the shot but was pushed back by it into one of the chamber walls.

"Crescemon!" yelled out Kasumi concerned as GrapLeomon ran at SkullMummymon

"Enough, Fist of the King!" he yelled with his dual voice as his turbine's spun with furry, but despite punching the digimon in the stomuch he was hardly phazed.

"For a DNA digimon is that all you've got!" asked SkullMummymon before kicking him back and knocking him to the ground. "Too ea..." he was cut off when a blinding flash beam of light crashed into his back. "Hey who did that!" he turned and saw Azulongmon was responsible.

"Leave my domain now! Aurora Force!" he yelled again, only SkullVermillionmon got in the way.

"Steel Protection!" he yelled, his body glowed with a metallic sheen and the attack bounced off hitting various in the room. "Even your attacks don't hurt that much old man!" he yelled.

"I'm guessing your attacks must suck then." said Flaremon, SkullVermillionmon turned to him. "I've heard of your kind, an Ultimate form of Monochromon, you guys have tons of defense, but almost no offense capabilities and are slower than a..." SkullVermillionmon growled deeply cutting him off.

"Funny considering you haven't attacked either you poor excuse of a fire digimon!" he yelled charging at him, but Flaremon was easily able to dodge, only to get shot by SkullMummymon's blaster again. "Hey I was gonna kill that prick!" he yelled.

"He's got one thing right, your fat ass is way to slow." said SkullMummymon with a chuckle.

"Why you..." before SkullVermillionmon could continue a battle cry was heard.

"Giga Destroyer!" came a yell, one of the chamber walls blew off and MetalGreymon with Grey flew inside. "So Megidramon was right...Guess Ken's not all gung ho after all" he muttered as his digimon landed and he looked up at Azulongmon. "You holding up ok keeper of knowledge." Azulongmon narrowed one of his eyes at this statement.

_"Who is this, and why does he refer to me as if he knows who I am...wait a second I sense some of my energies around his body, but i've never met him before."_ thought Azulongmon as Grey turned to the two skulldigimon and then saw the other ultimates recovering.

"Guess I should've evened the groups out abit more, Ken's got things covered back at the hazard zone so i'll help you guys here." he said holding up his digivice. "Deckerdramon realise!" upon hearing the name SkullMummymon's eyes went wide.

"Your joking...right!" obviously Grey was not as a large aligator like digimon with several missile launchers on his back appeared. "Oh damn..." was all SkullMummymon could say.

_Deckerdramon: a legendary digimon said to be undefeated in solo combat, and is the bane of all flying digimon with his infinite supply of missiles he fires with his deckadra launchers._

"How come you freaking out all of a sudden!" asked SkullVermillionmon, but when both digimon unleashed thier attacks his eyes widened. "Crap, Steel Defense!" SkullMummymon had to duck behind him as they were bombarded by several missiles and plasma shots, the armor on SkullVermillionmon's back started to crack.

"Oh ho, seems your defense is overated." said Flaremon as he prepared to attack, but Grey stopped him.

"Let me do this first." Digixross!" he yelled out, the two digimon present combined and now MetalGreymon had a tank like body complete with a millitary rifle ."Meet DeckerGreymon!"

_DeckerGreymon:another unkown digimon who's power is destructive, almost on par with that of a BlackWarGreymon, he even uses BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer with more power._

_"A Digixros! That must mean this man came form another world as the legendary Xros Loaders have not made it here yet!"_ thought Azulongmon, both of the Skull Digimon were now freaking.

"What do we do now?" asked SkullVermillionmon, SkullMummymon sighed and looked around, all of the digimon in the room were preparing for a massive assult excluding Azulongmon, and had begun to surround them. However he then saw his window of hope when he noticed the hole that Grey had punctured to get inside was slowly reclosing but was open just enough to leap through, he nodded.

"I'm sorry dude, but I REGRET NOTHING!" he yelled as he lept into the air quickly and extended a part of his body wrapping towards one of the cores. "Dark Wrapper!" he yelled out as he grabbed the core, landed and did a barrel roll before leaping out the opening in the wall which closed right as Flaremon and Crescemon lept to stop him, as he fell from the tower he saw a cliff face and quickly sent out another dark wrapper to the cliff and swung like tarzan to the cliff path. "Oh yeah the boss will be pleased." he said before running off. "So long SkullVermillionmon." he said as he ran. "You will not be missed."

"Oh no!" said Flaremon.

"He got the core!" yelled Crescemon Grey growled.

"Ok then..." he said turning to SkullVermillionmon who was sweating bullets while gritting his teeth. "You, better come clean and tell us what your boss is planning on doing with the digicores, if you don't then that nick on your armor will only be scratching the surface of what we will do to you." SkullVermillionmon however began glowing.

"Is he going to do the Armor thing that the spider used?" asked Maki, however SkullVermillionmon shook his head.

"No, i'm going to blow myself up and take you all with me!" he yelled as his body glowed brighter.

"Not on my watch!" yelled Flaremon who summoned his fire lion attack. "Guren Jūouha!"

"You won't hurt anyone!" yelled Crescemon as she formed her bow. "Ice Archery" she yelled unleashed several ice based arrows.

"Fist of the King!" yelled GrapLeomon adding in a compression of air energy, the three attacks began to push SkullVermillionmon towards the area that Skullmummymon had lept out of, to thier suprise it suddenly reopened and all looked up to see that Azulongmon had reopened the hole to dump the crazed digimon out.

"You won't get rid of me that easily!" yelled SkullVermillionmon who pressed on through the attacks as best he could before opening his mouth. "Firey..." however he never got the chance to finish his attack as DeckerGreymon pointed his gun at him.

"I don't think so, Plasma Deckerdra-Launcher!" he yelled unleashing a plasma blast from the gun which went right into SkullVermillionmon's mouth, he was sent flying outside into the sky by this with the other attacks, and soon enough an explosion occured that rocked the tower badly but soon stopped. "Psyco..." muttered DeckerGreymon before defusing back into MetalGreymon and Deckerdramon the latter of which was recalled into the Xros Loader.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Grey, the group nodded but all had looks of disapointment.

"Yeah we're fine but we failed to stop them from getting the core." said Mikato.

"It's alright...young humans." said Azulongmon after resealing the hole in the wall. "I still have plenty of other cores and so do the other dragons...though something is bothering me." he said looking down at Grey. "Who are you? You are not human and that digivice you use is a Xros Loader which is said to have the biggest potential out of all the digidestined digivices known. Where did you get it?" Grey sighed.

"I'm not from this world, I was sent here by some friends to stop an evil darkness from coming and..." suddenly Azulongmon's body twitched. "What's wrong?"

"It's as I feared, a digicore has been taken from the Hazard Zone as well." Grey narrowed his eyes.

"WHAT!" he yelled out. "But I left Ken in charge since his digimon had become a Mega and he and Megidramon both told me that they could handle things there!" he yelled out, this shocked the others.

"Wait a second? Vee has already reached the Mega level!" Crescemon asked with shock, Grey nodded. "Yes, I was suprised myself...but how could those two have..." Azulongmon spoke up again after a moment.

"According to Megidramon, SkullKimeramon was indeed dealt with and blasted out of the area, the other one however, SkullRapidmon got ahold of one of the cores and ran off with it. He is currently being pursued into the dominion of darkness by the digidestined known as Ken with his partner using a gift that Megidramon gave to the two of them..." Grey immediantly turned on his digivice and tapped a few buttons on it.

"Ken, come in Ken! Can you hear me!" after about five minutes of pure static it was apparent that there wasn't going to be any answer.

"I am afraid that any communications in that dominion are impossible..." said Azulongmon, Grey shook his head.

"How could I have been so stupid." he muttered before motioning for the others to follow him. "We need to go now." to thier suprise Azulongmon stopped them.

"I would advise against it." he said, someone contacted me and said that " a great trial awaits him, one that could save or doom us all.." Grey's eyes narrowed.

_"Was it the same voice I heard?"_ he wondered before looking up. "Still, Ken's just one teen with a newly digivolved Mega, who knows what kind of chaos awaits him there we need to go retreive him." Azulongmon nodded.

"According to Megidramon who I am most suprised at his new humbled attitude, Ken said that he wishes for you all to train yourselves as he's going through with this test no matter what and would rather no one interferes." Grey sighed and shook his head.

"Ok fine, he wins." said Grey shocking the others.

"We can't just abandon him." said Kasumi.

"Serves him right." said Mikato which shocked her sister.

"Mikato! How can you be so cold, he's our teamate!" Mikato said nothing, Maki just frowned.

_"Ken, I have no idea what your doing, but this is one thing you can't afford to fail."_ he thought as the group prepared to head out and train themselves for what was to come...

* * *

What has transpired at the Hazard Zone shall be revealed...what is this "Test" Ken must preform? Who is Ken and Veemon chasing into the enemy's encampment? find out next time.

Until next chapter, peace out readers.


	15. Chaos In the Hazard Zone, The Darkness A

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey and Amaterasumon, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Chapter 15: Chaos In the Hazard Zone, The Darkness Approaches.

After havnig split into the two groups to cover the two remaining areas where digicores had been assulted, the first group made it to the dominion of the sky, but failed to protect the digi-core of Azulongmon, we now go back to the other pair of Ken and Grey as the head for the Hazard Area...

"So Grey, why is this area referred to as it is?" asked Ken, Grey shrugged.

"Because it's not big enough to be a dominion...that and it's pretty much nothing but a destroyed landscape." he said as MetalGreymon flew towards thier destination, which came into veiw soon enough along with a blast of yellow energy that stopped them.

"Ok what the heck was that!" demanded Ken, Grey sighed as a large blue wolf like knight digimon who had the hazard symbol on hsi chest appeared before them.

"MirageGaogamon, I should've known..." muttered Grey as the digimon stopped them.

_MirageGaogamon: a fast agile beast knight digimon who attacks with his Gale Claw and Full Moon Blaster attacks._

"I don't know what kind of business you humans have, but this isn't the best place to be." he said to them before turning. "I'd leave before my friend wakes up." Ken sighed.

"Yo dude, we came here to help you man." he said causing MirageGaogamon to turn around.

"Why? I can handle any digimon that might come here." he said, Grey sighed at this.

"No you can't, if these digimon were able to steal cores from Goddramon and Magnadramon, I doubt only one gaurd will be able to hold them off here." he said, MirageGaogamon narrowed his eyes before sighing himself.

"Fine, i'll take you to my friend then, but if he starts to act up i'm not being held responsible." he said as the led them forward seemingly into nothingness, but soon the three passed through an invisible barrier that upon coming out the other side found themselves inside a simplified dome like structure where digital cores sat on pillars around it, and in the center hooked up to a restraining device was the very feared digimon himself, Megidramon.

_Megidramon: one of the four great dragon digimon and the most destructive of them all, his very existance can destroy the digital world if his temper flares._

_"This does not seem right at all..." _Ken thought, Veemon shook his head.

"Is it ok for him to be locked up like that?" he asked abit concerned as Megidramon couldn't move, his arms and body were pinned by metallic constraints as was his face.

"Can he even eat like that?" asked Ken who was also concerned. "I know the one on the TV show was insane, but this is pure cruelity." MirageGaogamon nodded.

"I agree, but it was the will of the other dragons as even if Megidramon gets angered just abit this area and the dominions around it shake violently." he said as Megidramon's eyes snapped open, at first he grumbled at the new visitors, but then quickly settled down. "These restraining devices help keep him in check as well." Ken was now shaking his head while putting his hand to his head.

_"There is no way anyone could justify this I know Megidramon may seem like a monster but I really doubt he's like that deep down..." _he thought as his gentle eyes made contact with Megidramon's calming the dragon down, but this was quickly stopped by an explosion, behind them they saw that a section of the wall had been blown apart and from it stepped SkullRapidmon, his partner SkullKimeramon also appeared but seemed to have some trouble getting inside while laughing like a maniac.

"I swear they should've named you "Edmon" from the way you laugh sometimes." said SkullRapidmon before turning to the group, Megidramon narrowed his eyes at them. "We came for a digicore, give us one and we'll be on our way you varments!" he said pointing his missile launchers at them.

"You must be joking..." Grey started, two Ultimates against an Ultimate and a Mega, you guys would be dumb to fight us." he said, but SkullRapidmon mearly chuckled.

"Wanna bet cloaked man, Rapid Crusher!" he yelled firing off two dark bunny rockets from his hands that passed by the two digimon and hit Megidramon causing him to start struggling in his device which in turn caused much shaking.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Ken demanded, Veemon narrowed his eyes as well.

"Just destroying some filth boy, a roottin toottin varment like Megidramon doesn't deserve to live, he's a plague to us all and needs to die." Ken's eyes flared up, Grey noticed this.

"Control yourself Ken, don't let them get under your skin!" Ken was about to say something in response when SkullKimeramon finally got inside.

"Death Viper!" he yelled out firing off dark flames which MirageGaogamon had to block with his arms.

"What power!" he yelled out, as SkullRapidmon proceeded forward, MetalGreymon charged at him with his clawed arm glowing and ready to strike, but SkullRapidmon dodged it and fired another barrage of missiles that sent MetalGreymon flying outside of the hole in the wall.

"MetalGreymon!" yelled Grey who ran to check on his partner, SkullRapidmon continued to march forward.

"Alright boy, get out of the way so I can delete this freak and take his data so I become more powerful!" he yelled out, Ken suddenly snapped up, his eyes filled with rage.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING PEICE OF YOSAMITE SAM TRASH!" he yelled hitting SkullRapidmon hard in the stomuch and sending him flying into the wall as his digisoul flared up more intense than it had ever been.

"Ok..am I missing something or did you just..." the digisoul charge was so intense that no one seemed to notice the restraints on Megidramon were slowly being burned off.

"I don't care if we were at the gates of digital hell, anyone who disrespects a digimon's right to live...shall die!" he yelled as he held up his digivice, Megidramon's eyes widened to this as he could feel Ken's emotions, Ken did not see him as a monster, but as he was supposed to be seen as another digital lifeform. "Digisoul Charge, Overdrive!" Ken yelled out, as a spiral force of Digisoul energy flew from the device hitting Veemon.

"Veemon, Double Warp Digivolve too..." Veemon grew even bigger than he had before..his body grew to the size of MirageGaogamon, a long blue cape with a pink underside flowed as two gauntlets covered his wrists, armor covered his body from head to toe and a large golden metallic V flashed across his chest as the transformation was complete. "AlforceVeedramon!" yelled the new digimon.

_AlforceVeedramon: one of the Royal Knights, this digimon is the fastest among them and strikes foes down with his Shining V-Force, and his Alforce Saber._

_"Amazing..." _thought Grey as he and MetalGreymon proceeded to head back in. _"His emotions towards Megidramon did this?"_ SkullRapidmon seemed annoyed.

"This is just great..." he muttered as SkullKimeramon was still laughing it up. "Why the hell are you still laughing!" Ken pointed forward.

"Take out the dumb one now!" yelled Ken, AlforceVeedramon nodded and the V on his chest started to glow.

"As you command, Shining V-Force!" he yelled firing off his attack at SkullKimeramon, MirageGaogamon and MetalGreymon joined in.

"Giga Destroyer!" yelled MetalGreymon unleashing his plasma cannon blasts.

"Full Moon Blaster!" yelled MirageGaogamon, the three attacks hit the looney digimon and sent him flying out of the dome and out of sight.

"Grey, follow him to make sure he didn't survive, we'll finish things here." said Ken looking at SkullRapidmon with a death glare, Grey was about to say something, but when he saw the glare on Ken's face he decided to do as told.

"Very well, i'll also go check on the others...but don't make me regret this!" he yelled as he flew away on MetalGreymon.

"One Ultimate against Three Megas...I like the odds." said SkullRapidmon as he began glowing and the armor around him cracked off before being reabsorbed into his body, he then vanished from sight and both AlforceVeedramon and MirageGaogamon were suddenly getting smacked in the skull repeatedly. "How you like that varments!" he yelled out before suddenly being thrashed at by Megidramon's tail which caused him to stop. "What the!" Megidramon had gotten out of his restraints. "How did he." he then realised that Ken's digisoul was responsible. "Dang it child you've unleashed hell upon us all!" he yelled, Ken shook his head.

"Wrong, i've let an innocent digimon who was being treated completely unfairly go you bastard!" he yelled back, SkullRapidmon started sweating as the other Megas began to recover.

_"This isn't good, even if my armor release lets me move faster than them, I can't beat them outright nor this psyco dragon either." _he thought looking around he saw a digital core and decided to leave while he could.

"Even if I die boy, I will succeed!" he yelled out grabing the core and heading out the hole in the wall as the two megas finally regained thier senses after having thier heads bashed repeatedly.

"Where did he go!" Ken was angry.

"He got away, we need to go after him Alforce..." he stopped when Veemon de-digivolved. "Why did you de-digivolve?" Veemon pointed at the hole in the wall.

"I can't fit through there..." Ken wanted to smack Veemon on the head but didn't as he grabbed his head.

"What now!" he demanded.

_"The time for your test draws near, I hope you are prepared chosen one."_ Ken sighed.

"What test are you talking about?" he asked, MirageGaogamon and Megidramon were confused, but Veemon spoke up for Ken.

"Someone important is talking to him." he said, the two digimon nodded.

_" A test of unbelieveable horror awaits you, and if you are able to best it you will rise, if not you will fall..."_ was all she said, Ken sighed.

"Rise or Fall, So basically passing the test means either good prevails or evil wins." he muttered before remembering SkullRapidmon. "Oh this is great, now we gotta hope the other group didn't fail thier mission..." he said stopping when a bright blue light caused them to turn around, before them floating in the air was a real digimental of Friendship, Ken looked around as MirageGaogamon spoke up in suprise.

"It seems my master has decided to give you both a gift for helping us, and helping him understand that not everyone sees him as a monster." Ken held the digimental in his hands before turning to Megidramon and bowing.

"Thank you so much great dragon, and don't let anyone think differently of you, your not a monster but a digital being like other digimon and you have as much of a right to exist as digimon and humans do." Megidramon simply nodded with a gentle grow as Ken turned. "By the way, can you contact Azulongmon and let my other friends know i've got a test to take?" he asked, Megidramon nodded once again.

"You ready Veemon?" he asked, Veemon nodded. "Digi Armor, Energize!" he yelled out.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve too...Raidramon the Storm of Friendship!" yelled Raidramon, Ken lept on his back and the two headed out of the hole and after SkullRapidmon, as they left Megidramon smiled.

"Thank you boy." he said silently so that MirageGaogamon could not hear him. "Good Luck."

Meanwhile, Grey and MetalGreymon flew over a pile of rubble as they headed for the dominion of the sky, no movement was detected so they headed on thier way figuring SkullKimeramon was dead, not realising that a "Devimon's" hand rose up from the pile as they went out of sight, a few minutes later he arrived at the sky dominion only to be involved with the failure of that team, three hours had passed since that time. Ken and Raidramon had entered the dominion of darkness and soon caught up with SkullRapidmon.

"Blue Thunder!" yelled Raidramon channeling lightning energy into his skull peice and letting it fly, SkullRapidmon didn't expect the attack and due to stripping off his armor was weakened enough to the point where it slowed him considerably.

"Dang it boy!" he yelled out as he turned to fire off his attack, but then stopped when he saw something, or rather someone...

"Cyber Snake Bandage!" yelled a voice, it was SkullMummymon who had also returned and almost nailed Raidramon from behind, but he was able to dodge the attack. "More pussies!" he yelled cocking his gun while tossing the digicore he had obtained to SkullRapidmon. "Take those to the boss i'll handle this kid." he yelled, Ken growled.

"Oh what perfect timing...I guess the others screwed up too!" he muttered as they dodged more blasts.

"Stand still damn it!" yelled SkullMummymon.

"Not on your life pal." Yelled Raidramon as he ducked behind a boulder with his fast speed, SkullRapidmon made it to the castle and once inside SkullDarkKnightmon took the two digicores and smiled.

"Excellent." he said quickly heading down to the laboritory, and handing the cores to the Datamon they quickly installed them into the artificial Parallelmon who came to life. "Now Takuto, use your Ipad!" he yelled out, Takuto did so and after imputing some commands into the ipad, the Parallelmon vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?" asked Takuto.

"He went to retrieve the light sources, he should be back within one hour..." an explosion was heard. "What was that?" he demanded, one of the Datamon's nearby clicked on some buttons on a computer and a monitor formed showing what was taking place outside. "So one of the brats is at our doorstep, perhaps I should go and give him a welcome..." said SkullDarkKnightmon, but he was stopped by Takuto as the digivice ipad began beeping.

"Sir it seems Parallelmon is back already, it only took him five minutes in the prime demensions to accomplish his mission thanks to those powerful digicores enhancing his speed." he said before frowning. "But some kind of weird darkness energy is interfering with his return commands..." Takuto rapidly tapped buttons into the ipad to fix the problem as SkullDarkKnightmon walked up and upon seeing what was on the monitor sighed and turned to the Datamon's.

"Initiate the DP recall plan." he said, the Datamon tapped buttons on another computer, the castle rumbled and an opening appeared from the top, a lift was heard and then a large laser looking device was seen pointing out into the sky as Ken and Raidramon dodged another blast.

"Quit dodging!" yelled SkullMummymon who was annoyed now, more so when Raidramon ran at him only for Ken to leap off and punch him square in the face. "What the fuck!" he yelled as Raidramon turned back into Veemon. "You nearly broke my jaw!" he yelled.

"That's not all we're gonna break." he said preparing to use his digisoul charge, but before either side could do anything, a beam of pure darkness energy erupted from the canon into the night sky, towards Parallelmon who was currently over the Forest Dominion, in his hands were two human teens one was a boy with long black hair in a ponytail style wearing blue clothes and a blue headband, in the other hand was a girl with brown hair and pink clothes, next to her was a small white cat digimon known as Gatomon who was trying to get her loose to no avail.

_Gatomon:this digimon is a champion level when she has her tail ring, but when she loses it her power decreases to that of a rookie._

_"Let go of Kari!" _she thought before an explosion on the otherside caused her to be flung off down into the forest below. "KARI!" she yelled out while falling from it.

Thankfully Parallelmon's flyby did not go unoticed, Gatomon was caught by Ravemon who had seen her falling and looked up at the strange digimon as it was flying along. "Is this what the evil ones were planning, I better inform Grey." he said as he flew back down to his temple. "As well as get some help for this one."

Back on Parallelmon, another digimon, a large black lion was trying to get the boy free from the other side. "Let go of Koji now!" he yelled as bit down on Parallelmon's arm, but because it was only an artificial digimon it did not feel this, soon the beam struck Parallelmon, shocking the lion digimon at the same time who de-digivolved back into a human who looked exactly like the one being held on this one had straight black hair and different clothing.

"K-Ko-Koji..." was all he could get out as he fell down towards the area where Ken and SkullMummymon were battling, as he fell a device in his hands that looked like a different digivice model but had a scanner at the top of it sprung to life as the screen on it went black.

"Your weak Kouichi!" yelled a dark voice. "Thanks to the overpowering darkness we have returned, with even more power!" the digivice glowed brighter and a large digital code flowed around the boy now known as Kouchi's body, when it vanished a dark digimon with eyeballs all over his body and two demon like hands with swords extending from them landed on the ground as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Duskmon is back!" he yelled out, Ken was shocked while SkullMummymon was annoyed.

_Duskmon: a corrupted version of the legendary human spirit of darkness, this digimon's ebony gaze will destroy all who see it._

_"What the hell is going on!"_ Ken wondered, SkullMummymon didn't care.

"Another bloke to smoke eh, Cyber Snake Bandage!" he yelled firing another blast from his gun, but all it did was bounce off Duskmon who turned and growled.

"You dare attack me, Ebony Gaze!" he yelled out shooting multiple red lazers from his body which struck SkullMummymon in various area's on his body causing him great pain.

"You little punk!" he yelled out as he prepared to attack again.

"Who is that?" asked Veemon, Ken was nervous.

"A Legendary Warrior." he muttered in shock, Veemon was suprised to hear this.

"I thought they were just a rumor!" yelled out SkullMummymon having heard Ken.

"Your going to wish I was!" yelled Duskmon as he ran foward to attack.

Inside the caslte, Parallelmon had been retrieved along with the two humans who were put on stretchers to be taken to another chamber. "This is excellent, with them we can destroy the..."Takuto stopped when he noticed SkullDarkKnightmon's gaze was fixed on the monitor. "Is something wrong?" SkullDarkKnightmon said nothing as he could feel a dark power on par with his own ready to kill everything in sight.

Back outside, SkullMummymon found himself on the ground once again thanks to another attack of Duskmon's known as Lunar Plasma, he got back up and quickly began glowing. "Your gonna pay kid!" he yelled as when the armor came off his body glowed reabsorbing it and a larger gun was formed. "BFG Cyber Snake Bandage!" he yelled out firing a much larger blast which effected Duskmon this time, but only caused him to form the same coding around his body from before...only when it died down this time a rather large purple bird with three eyes had come out.

"Velgemon!" yelled the new digmon before turning to SkullMummymon. "Dark Vortex!" he yelled unleashing a beam from his middle eye which struck SkullMummymon's gun and blew it to peices.

"Oh my god, You killed my gun, you bastard!" yelled SkullMummymon as the digimon suddenly turned sideways and one of it's wings was in the ground, drawing a red line behind it.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Ken as he grabbed Veemon and lept out of the ring being formed, SkullMummymon had no idea what was going on until the ring was completed, dark mass from around the ring on two sides shot up like a mouth swallowing food and slammed together overhim consumming him in darkness, a face was atop this "dome" like attack and when the eyes of it lit up... "Dark Obliteration!" the entire area was gone.

"Damn it to hell, I don't want to fight him!" Ken muttered. "But we don't have a choice, ready Veemon!" he asked, this caused Velgemon to turn to them.

"Don't worry Ken, this raven will be screaming never more when i'm done with him!" Ken sweatdropped, but did what he had to do and used the digisoul charge overdrive to digivolve his partner back into AlforceVeedramon.

Inside the castle, Takuto was shocked while SkullDarkKnightmon was amused and intrested. "He has a mega now, who the heck is this kid?" asked Takuto.

"A very dangerous person as his partner is a royal knight..." said SkullDarkKnightmon before turning to Velgemon. "I'm more worried about that digimon though, as he is more dangerous." he said.

"Why is that" Takuto asked.

"You'll soon see." was the reponse he got.

Back outside, Velgamon charged AlforceVeedramon who mearly charged up the V on his chest. "Shining V-Force!" he yelled out unleashing a beam at the bird which stunned it, but didn't stop it.

"Dark Vortex!" yelled Velgemon firing off the beam from it's third eye once more.

"Tensigrity Shield!" yelled AlforceVeedramon forming a sheild with it's other gauntlet which blocked out the attack, he then formed his sword. "Alforce Saber!" he yelled plunging the blade into the bird's third eye causing it to scream in pain and fall to the ground, the strange bar code once again surrounding it's body as it landed before turning back into the human, however as Ken walked forward the digivice came alive once more.

"We're only getting started!" yelled a voice inside as darkness flowed from the device, surrounded Kouchi's body and forced him to rise, the digivice then flew into his right hand as a ball of coding appeared on his left one, he then slammed the device against the coding.

"Execute, Dark Fusion Evolution!" he yelled out, more coding surrounded him, only this time it was black as the night itself, all onlookers watched with both intrest and fear as the digicode flew into the sky taking the form of a pseudo digi egg.

"What the bloody hell is he doing!" demanded AlforceVeedramon, but Ken and SkullDarkKnightmon knew what was coming.

"Fusion evolution..." both muttered as the pseudo coded digiegg began before apart and revealing a new warrior, it had Duskmon's main body with Velgamon's skin coloring, normal hands instead of the demonic ones but now carried a red digizoid kitana, Velgemon's wings were on his back granting this warrior the power of flight, as well as Velgamon's feet, far away with the others Grey was leading them back to the temple in the forest dominion when he too felt the surge of overwhelming darkness and evil.

"What's wrong Grey?" asked Kasumi as Grey held his head in pain and took out his digivice once more, the ammount of darkness and evil gathering in the dominion of darkness was shocking.

"What's going on?" asked Maki, for once Grey didn't have an answer.

_"Ken get the freaking hell out of there!"_ he thought, in the dominion Ken was nervous and scared as if he was standing before the boogeyman or in his case Nemesis from Resident evil.

"Ken don't freak out on me!" yelled AlforceVeedramon as he could feel Ken's overwhelming fear. "If your scared then my power will go down!" Ken didn't know what do, neither did SkullDarkKnightmon.

_"I didn't expect the legendary warrior of darkness to become recorrupted let alone come here, if he gets in here before I find what I seek...we'll all die." _thought SkullDarkKnightmon.

_"What is this feeling, is this the test...beating this strange evil darkness...I can't even freaking move...i'm scared to death!"_ was all he could think while shivering and nearly passed out when the new warrior spoke, his dark bodeing voice shook everyone watching to the core.

"My name is Legionmon..." he said holding up the sword in his hands and pointing it forward...

* * *

Ken and AlForceVeedramon struggle to escape this new evil digimon that they can seemingly not defeat, but the price of Ken's overconfidence might be his and his digimon's undoing...Gatomon also explains her partners capture by the artificial Parallelmon, can the others use this knowledge to thier advantage?

Until next time, peace out.


	16. The Hour of the Beast Has Come, For Thy

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey, Legionmon, and Amaterasumon, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna belongs to Kanius, the mystery person who shows up at the end belongs to Darkstarj13, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

I also don't own the lyric's to the song "O Death" by Jen Titus, which will be used later in this update.

Chapter 16: The Hour of the Beast Has Come, For Thy Name is Legionmon.

If there was ever a moment when it was agreed by all that time had come to a halt, this was one of those moments, the mere appearance of this new digimon had caused everyone except AlforceVeedramon to stop moving. "You don't look so scary." he said, Legionmon did not say anything as he slowly started walking forward across the air as if ground was beneath his feet.

"That royal knight is dumber than I thought..." said SkullDarkKnightmon as he and Takuto continued to monitor the situation from inside the castle. "Then again, if that digimon beats him and gets inside we are going to have to fight him off ourselves." he said sighing, Takuto shrugged.

"Why does it matter, Dorumon can become mega as well if need be." SkullDarkKnightmon just shook his head.

"That digimon's power is combarable to that of a mega's, so that doesn't help at all..." he muttered before nodding to the monitor, which showed that AlforceVeedramon was clashing swords against the digimon but neither one's blade could get through the others.

Outside, Ken was still in shock at what had happened, he could feel the overwhelming darkness flowing off Legionmon's body and quite frankly it scared him to death, his head then recieved a shock as a voice entered it. _"Do you intend to just stand there, your digimon stands no chance against this menace so I suggest you two leave now before things get bad."_ it was Amaterasumon once more.

_"Granny this is not the time!"_ he yelled back in his thoughts, for once though he was not thrown down to the ground which suprised him, but he didn't care as that would've been better than having to deal with the darkness he was feeling.

_"Your right...if you manage to survive this test I shall contact you again..."_ Amaterasumon pathed back, Ken had enough as AlforceVeedramon was soon kicked back.

"Partner, we need to withdraw!" AlforceVeedramon landed by Ken.

"Why!" he demanded. "We're so close to ending this conflict, all that stands in our way is this wackbag digimon and..." Ken cut him off.

"We can't kill him because he's a human being, and second of all he's emitting a dark force so strong that..." he was cut off when Legionmon began glowing.

"Dead Soul Shot!" from the ground several small black digicores erupted from the earth and flew forward like missiles before slamming into AlforceVeedramon's body causing multiple explosions and knocking him over.

"Shit..." muttered Ken as Legionmon slowly levitated down to the ground, inside the castle SkullDarkKnightmon's eyes widened.

"See what I mean, this power I feel...it's comparable to that of one of the seven demon lords..." Takuto was stunned when he heard this.

"Your joking right?" he asked, SkullDarkKnightmon shook his head as AlforceVeedramon got back up.

"I don't joke Takuto, you should know that by now." he replied, AlforceVeedramon got back up slowly but the pain was definitely bad.

"Ok, that stung..." he muttered unleashing his sword. "Your turn!" he yelled trying to slash Legionmon, but to the suprise of all...his attack went right through Legionmon as if he wasn't there. "What the hell?" he said turning around, all were stunned.

"Did he use speed to dodge that..." SkullDarkKnightmon was sweating for once.

"No he did not, he hasn't been using any speed since the fight started..." he then realised something. "Wait, replay that royal knights attack on the monitor." the Datamon nodded and did so, at the point where AlforceVeedramon struck him... "Freeze that image and amplify it!" his command was followed and what they saw was alarming, Legionmon's body had been penatrated, but there was no wound and it appeared as if the darkness had intentionally seperated itself. "He's fused with the darkness of the night, he's become the darkness itself!" SkullDarkKnightmon yelled out in anger.

"I don't know how you managed to do that, but it won't work again!" Shining V-Force yelled AlforceVeedramon, once again the attack passed right through legionmon with no effect. "What the!"

"Darkness Death Sword!" Legionmon ran forward and began slashing AlforceVeedramon repeatedly with his red digizoid kitana, the pain from each slash seemed to intensify as both his gauntlets as well as the metal V on his chest were broken off as he fell back towards Ken.

"You still wanna fight this guy!" Ken demanded, AlforceVeedramon once again staggered to his feet, this time he knew he was outmatched.

"You have a point, we'll withdraw for now...but I don't like it!" he said, grabbing Ken and heading out the dominion of darkness, however Legionmon was quick to follow them.

Inside the castle, SkullDarkKnightmon was abit relieved but only abit. "Good thing he went after that digidestined." Takuto was confused.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because based on what we've seen, that digimon can not be defeated at night..." he muttered. "If he had come in here none of us would've been able to beat him..." SkullDarkKnightmon replied again before walking off to where the two humans had been taken. "Let us deal with our captured prey for now." he said, Takuto nodded and followed him.

Far away from the Dominion of Darkness, in the Forest Dominion the other group had made it back to Ravemon's temple and were suprised when they found a Gatomon sipping some soup from a bowl with bandages all around her. "Where did she come from Ravemon?" asked Mikato, Ravemon pointed to the sky.

"She fell off of this digimon who looked like a Parallelmon, but it was a different color and something was amiss...as if it didn't have a soul." When Grey got a good look at her, he nearly did a double take, but restrained himself quickly as not to arouse anyone.

_"It's her, but does that mean her partner is here too? That ain't good if it's true..."_ Grey thought, Gatomon turned to them.

"So are you all the digidestined of this world?" she asked, upon hearing her voice both Kasumi and Maki's eyes widened.

"No way, she talks just like the one from the first two TV series does." said Maki, Gatomon was confused by this.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but Lunamon and Coronamon sweatdropped.

"Well it's like this Gatomon, in the world these humans come from, Digimon are regarded as some kind of franchise with tv shows and games." said Lunamon.

"And cards too although those don't seem to be as popular..." said Coronamon, Mikato and Shizuka sighed and walked up with thier partners.

"But how did you get here?" asked Shizuka, Gatomon sighed while starring at her food bowl.

"Well we were going on a picnic, me my partner Kari along with the other digidestined when suddenly the sky above us darkened and that strange digimon grabbed her and me, I was able to get loose as he flew back up through the darkness, but it was so fast no one could react quick enough and all I could hear was the sounds of everyone screaming for us to return..." her expression showed that she was saddened to have been seperated from her partner.

_"Yep that's gotta be her alright, the child of light is here."_ thought Grey.

_"I can't believe we're actually going to be saving a real digidestined this is awsome!"_ thought Maki.

"So what happened next?" asked Shizuka after a very long pause.

"We ended up in another world where these two boys with black hair who almost looked identical to each other digivolved into a white wolf digimon with blades and a black lion digimon, but the digimon holding us blasted them with the white one taking the attack for the lion causing him to turn back into a human, he was then grabbed as the lion digimon lept onto his other arm and refused to let go." Grey sighed when he heard this.

_"Great, the legendary warriors are in on this too...wait a second...Kari is the child of light, and a white wolf with blades...that must be the legendary warrior of light, but why would they..."_ Grey shook his head. "I've figured it out." he said causing everyone to look at him.

"Figured what out my friend?" asked Ravemon.

"What the enemies intention may be, if Gatomon is correct the other person they captured was the legendary warrior of light." Maki was confused.

"Legendary warrior?" he asked, Liollmon sighed.

"Well to be honest thier kind of a myth, but it's been said there were ten warriors of different elements that took part in a fight against a powerful demon lord, it took all thier strength, but they were able to subdue the evil at the cost of thier lives, but they left behind "spirits" as part of thier legacy, and these spirits supposedly allow digimon or from what we're hearing humans to become digimon." this suprised everyone but Grey who nodded.

"That is correct, but now i'm concerned." everyone turned to him. "You see, Gatomon's partner is refered to as the child of light, while the other person they captured is the legendary warrior of light." he said.

"So what are you getting at?" asked Mikato.

"If i'm right then the enemy seeks to eliminate the light from existance, using the powers of the darkness ipad that rouge man has..." everyone became nervous, but Grey calmed them down with a small grunt. "Now's not the time for that, if you want to help me stop them...then we need to train." he said, Shizuka sighed.

"What about Ken and Veemon?" Grey sighed.

"I don't like sounding cold, but Ken made his choice when he went off his own. Test or no test it's up to him to make it back alive." he replied, Maki sweatdropped.

"Do you even care about him?" Maki asked, Grey sighed.

"Yes I do, he has more potential than any digidestined i've met before, but he rushes into things without thinking and tries to do everything on his own, why I don't know..." he explained sighing, but Maki laughed.

"I've only known the guy for a short time, and trust me that is just how he is." He said. "The question is do we really need to train, because it sounds like time isn't something we've got here." Grey sighed.

"Considering you could barely dent the last digimon you faught, i'd say training is definitely a good idea, but like when I trained the ninja twins we'll limit it to three days and no more." he replied, Kasumi decided to speak up as something was bugging her.

"Grey, did you say a minute ago that you've met other digidestined?" Grey sweatdropped.

"Doesn't the fact i'm not from this world make that obvious?" he responded, Mikato nodded.

"I get what Kasumi's trying to say though, could you tell us more about these digidestined?" she asked, Grey sighed as he glanced over at Gatomon breifly, but in such a suddle way it went unnoticed.

"The digidestined i've met are strong, not just in power, but in terms of the heart, I used to be a bad digimon until they showed me the error of my ways. Yet in the end it was too late as I was deleted while trying to stop a powerful evil from surfacing." this caused shocked looks among the group. "I was ressurected by the soverign of that realm, Azulongmon and given a human-esqe like body as well as partners and my Xros Loader and was told to go to another digital world as it would need my help, and now I know why." he stopped. "Because if we don't stop the evil ones from destroying the light, then not only will this world perish, but all other worlds related to digimon will as well."

"So basically we're like a ball on an atom, and if our ball is destroyed than the others suffer as well." Grey nodded to Kasumi's words.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's start training." said Maki, Grey shook his head as it was too dark.

"Not tonight, get some rest and expect to be up early, because at dawn we begin the training." he said to the group, Ravemon and his followers led them to thier chambers, but Gatomon remained behind for a moment as there was something about Grey that she couldn't shake, his scent smelled very similar to a familiar digimon she had seem once before.

_"Could that really be...BlackWarGreymon?" _she wondered before following the others, Grey looked up into the sky at the direction of the dominion of darkness.

_"Am I atoning for my past crimes, because if Ken dies then it will all be for naught...hopefully he can manage to get back here under his own power because otherwise...I don't want to think about it."_ he muttered as he walked away to the sleeping quaters of the temple.

Meanwhile, Ken and AlforceVeedramon had successfully made it out of the dominion of darkness, but were now flying over another dominion called the dominion of Machina, where various machines and machine digimon were working even into the late hours of the night, however some of them stopped when they looked up and saw the two digimon flying through the night sky. "Anyone know what thier doing?" asked a small gear like digimon.

_Gearmon: a rookie level digimon that attacks with it's gears and digivolves into Clockmon._

"I don't know, they don't seem bad...well the blue one doesn't anyway." said another digimon that looked like a wolf, but had a metallic body.

_MetalGurumon: the mega form of Gabumon he attacks with an array of ice based attacks and can freeze digimon into peices with his Metal Wolf Claw attack._

"They sure seem like lively fellows don't they?" asked another brown bulky machine digimon.

_Gaurdramon:This champion level digimon is loyal to whoever it is programed to, and attacks it's enemies with it's gaudian barrage attack._

However when the "black" digimon began glowing and several black digicores erupted from the ground once more to attack Ken and AlforceVeedramon who barely dodged them, another wolf like digimon who had a large cannon on his back, and a darker shade of blue metal glared up at them. "I think the black one needs to go down."

_Z'dGurumon: this digimon is an alternate mega form of Gabumon and is more powerful than it's counterpart due the cannon on it's back and having more missile launchers.._

"What do you want to do brother?" asked MetalGurumon as they then looked up breifly to see a human barely hangning on to AlforceVeedramon's back. "Is that a human?"

"Son of a motherless goat!" yelled Ken as he barely held on after AlforceVeedramon barely dodged Legionmon's attacks. "He's getting worse and more accurate!" yelled Ken as they had barely dodged.

"It doesn't help my speed's decreased either..." said AlforceVeedramon solemnly as he started to realise they were currently heading down a road into death, Ken could feel this and sighed deeply.

"Partner, if anyone's to blame for this mess it's me." he said. "If we die then I'm going first..." Ken said again glaring back at Legionmon, his words had not fallen on deaf ears either as both gurumon's down below heard this.

"That human is willing to die to protect the royal knight...he might be a digidestined, but still that's..." MetalGururmon stopped when he saw his brother began levtating off the ground. "Brother what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving this dominion in your hands, keep everyone safe for me ok?" he asked before taking off into the night sky after the other two digimon.

"Brother, no! Come back!" yelled MetalGurumon, but it was too late, Z'dGurumon then aimed his cannons and missiles towards Legionmon.

"Take this you freak!" he yelled out unleashing a barrage of devistating fire power which converged onto Legionmon and exploded all around him, causing a massive smoke cloud to kick up. Ken and AlforceVeedramon looked back and saw this, but when the smoke cleared once again Legionmon was hardly phazed at all, Ken then realised what was happening.

"That bastard can fuse with the darkness itself!" he yelled out as Legionmon turned and charged at Z'dGurumon, the wolf digimon had no time to react as Legion's sword glowed with a dark aura and he "poked" Z'dGurumon's head causing a symbol representing that of the element of darkness to appear before swinging the sword around and bringing it down for the kill.

"Blitzkreig Time End!" he yelled out stabbing the sword into the symbol causing Z'dGururmon to become deleted like a birthday candle being blown out, AlforceVeedramon narrowed his eyes upon seeing this.

"You son of a!" he rushed him despite Ken trying to stop him, Legionmon mearly backhanded the royal knight like a baseball being hit into the stands and sent them spiralling into another dominion where they crashed at the edge of a mountain, Ken crashed against a rock and remained unconcious while AlforceVeedramon got up as Legionmon approached them. "I'm making my stand here, come on!" he yelled lunging up at Legionmon, Legionmon said nothing as he stood there taking punches, kicks, and even a few beams of energy left from AlforceVeedramon's energy reserves, but nothing worked. He then raised his kitana again, but as he brought it down AlforceVeedramon caught it. "You can merge with the darkness, but your weapon sure can't!" however all this did was cause Legionmon to intensify his battling dark aura and slowly he pushed the sword down into AlforceVeedramon's chest drawing the symbol of darkness once again appear, Ken woke up slowly and rubbed his head.

"Where the heck did we..." he stopped when he looked up and saw Legionmon and AlforceVeedramon engaged in thier tussle. "Partner fall back!" however to his suprise AlforceVeedramon did not do so and turning to Ken, he smiled.

"I'm sorry..." was all he could say as Legionmon called out the command once more.

"Bliztkreig Time End!" he brought the sword down...and it penatrated AlforceVeedramon's chest area causing him to be deleted just like Z'd Gurumon had been, for a brief moment time stood still as Ken watched his partner's data explode all while AlforceVeedramon's smile was etched on his face as he was dying.

From her veiwing place in the void, Amaterasumon did not say anything but she could sense Ken's emotions and nodded in silence for the child's loss.

In Ravemon's temple, Grey was about to go to sleep when he heard a beeping noise in his Xros Loader go off, and his eyes widened when he saw it. "No way, Veemon was..." he then lowered his head. "I knew I shouldn't have left him.

Back on the cliff face, Ken shrank to his knees, images of Veemon and there time together flowing through his mind, even though it hadn't been long by human world standards, it was still long enough for them to know each other as friends, as allies, as family...seeing the image of his partner's death smile one last time caused him to snap, letting out a roar that shook the area around him as his digisoul charge flared up into the sky, Legionmon looked down just in time to see one extremely pissed off teenager coming at him and he got slammed upside the jaw so hard that his head was almost taken off. "Take that you fucker!" yelled Ken, however Legionmon beant his head back down with ease showing no pain at all.

"I let my gaurd down and took physical form as you didn't register as a threat to me, but now that you have proven to be so you won't hit me again..." was all he said before he brought his kitana across Ken's chest in a downward left motion, slicing his shirt open and causing blood to flow from the wound, Ken crashed back down into the ground hard as Legionmon landed after him.

Back in the real world, a large slime like monster was quickly frozen and subsequently broken by a beam of golden light, the monster's remains scattered into the winds as two familiar faces smiled at thier work. "Good job Quaoar your getting the hang of this." said Sailor Sedna, Quaoar nodded but then felt a sharp pain. "What's wrong!"

"I don't know Sedna..." an image of Ken lying on the ground covered in blood suddenly appeared in her mind. "I think it was Ken...he's in trouble!" she said in a worried tone, Sedna suddenly saw the vision as well, although she felt no pain like Quaoar did, she too didn't like what was going on.

"What's going on in the digital world?" she wondered, as nearby a radio suddenly turned on and began playing a rather creepy song.

_~Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death~_

Legionmon landed on the ground, Ken staggered back to his feet and literally threw some of his blood at the demon, no effect.

_~Won't you spare me over til another year~_

Legionmon summoned more souls of dead digimon which exploded against Ken's body drawing out more blood, but he would not stay down as a grin of a psyco seemed errected on his face

_~But what is this, that I cant see with ice cold hands taking hold of me~_

Legionmon narrowed his eyes and brought his sword down in the opposite direction this time, Ken's shirt was now complete gone and he now had a large X shape cut with blood flowing out on his chest, but again he wouldn't go down.

_~When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul~_

Legionmon started sweatdtropping and summoned more cores which exploded on Ken more, but he wouldn't stay down, nor would the grin on his face fade, Amaterasumon shook her head as she watched this.

"At this point Agent of Evil, you can slash him all you want, but even if he dies it will haunt you forever." she said.

_~No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold, Nothing satisfies me but your soul~ _

Legionmon slammed Ken into the ground repeartedly and began kicking him before taking up his sword again

_~Well I am Death, none can excel, I'll open the door to heaven or hell~_

Legionmon began thrusting his weapon into Ken's body repeatedly, drawing more blood, Ken's conciousness was now faded but on sheer impulses alone his body staggered up again.

_~Oh, Death, оh Death~_

Legionmon had enough and ran forward spinning like a buzzsaw slicing and dicing Ken's body opening more wounds.

_~my name is Death and the end ïs here...~ _

He then let kicked Ken into the air and watched as his body, with blood coming out of it flew off the outcropping they were on and down into the dark canyon below, satisfied he walked away...unknowing that a figure with a small cat like digimon at his side had just emerged from a portal and saw Ken falling towards them.

"Oh sure, bloody masocistic humans fall from the sky, but not beautiful hot chicks.." muttered the new person as he caught Ken with ease and looked around. "Let's take him to the closest healing place, cause I think he made need some serious blood transfusions." said the new comer, next to him the cat digimon nodded and they headed off...

* * *

Who is this new person, is he a friend or foe? how will Ken recover from this ordeal, and how will the training of the others go, find out next time.


	17. Road to Recovery, The Prophecy Engages

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey and Amaterasumon, Darkstar and Miho-Chan the Dark Gatomon belong to Darkstarj13, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Chapter 17: Road to Recovery, The Prophecy Engages.

"Blitzkrieg Time End!" yelled a voice, in the darkness all Ken could hear as he looked around was the screaming pain of his partner AlforceVeedramon.

"Hey Veemon where are you!" he yelled out, turning around he suddenly saw a red kitana sword come down at him slashing him across the chest followed by a haunting laughter. Quickly snapping upwards he opened his eyes to find out he was awake and what had just transpired was a dream, looking around he seemed to be inside of a hut like structure however by sitting up too fast he felt a sharp stinging pain across his chest.

"I wouldn't move too much, your damn lucky to be alive after you survived whatever carved you up worse than a turkey." came a voice that sounded like a pre adults, looking up he saw a man wearing a cloak over most of his body, but he could see some of his clothing which looked like it had elements of those of a beast, most specifically the wolf.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Ken, laying back down. "And where am I for that matter?"

"You don't have amneasia right?" Ken shook his head.

"No...I know what happened wasn't a dream, I wouldn't be feeling this much pain either." he said clutching his chest as it was somewhat hard to breathe.

"Your kinda lucky I still had some healing equipment on me, given that we're in the digital world there ain't no way you could've gotten a blood transfusion, and you lost a ton of blood." Ken growled.

"You gonna keep dodging the question? You couldn't have gotten in this world without a digivice so..." the man held up a device, it was a custom designed black D3, Ken looked a little apprehensive at first, but then shook his head once more. "Ok, you've made your point? You on the bad guys team, plan on holding me hostage or some crap?" the man shrugged.

"First of all I'm not from this world, second of all I was expecting to end up in the realm of the true digidestined not some offshot realm." he said, Ken looked confused. "Pretend you didn't hear anything I was just talking to myself." Ken shrugged as a cat that looked similar to Gatomon appeared, albeit her fur was black with a slight bluish tint, and she didn't have a tail ring. "Ah, welcome back, Miho-chan." he said to the digimon as it purred and lept onto his shoulders.

"Thanks Darkstar." she said rubbing against his face, Ken sweattdropped.

"Miho-Chan? Isn't she a Dark Gatomon?" he asked.

_Dark Gatomon: Unlike the regular Gatomon's this bread is prone to battle, and can digivolve into Lady Devimon, she also does not need a tail ring to keep her power in check._

"Yes, and what was your parter?" Ken looked at the ceiling, Darkstar sighed. "It's pretty obvious he's dead, and don't bother hiding it from me i've already scanned your mind." Ken sighed.

"You a Jedi or something?" expecting a laugh, he got a facefault response as Miho-Chan lept off his shoulder.

"Lucky guess there Ken..." he muttered while getting back up. "You were partnered with a Veemon who got sliced to peices by some dark digimon named Legionmon right?" Ken narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have to be freaking blunt about it?" he demanded, Darkstar grinned.

"Your attitude reminds me of a friend of mine who usually tries to kill me on a daily basis, but that's besides the point." he said helping Ken up gently. "Wanna show you something." he said helping Ken walk out of the hut, and before him stood a place that seemed familiar to both, but it was also somewhat different, several large eggs were lying on the ground surrounded by large blocks and playground equipment. "This is the primary village of this world." Ken was awestruck.

"This realm had one!" he asked suprised, before a large majestic voice spoke.

"You'd be correct digidestined." came a voice, before a large pink like dragon flew over them. "Thank you for helping him Mr. Darkstar." Darkstar chuckled.

"Your welcome Ms. Magnadramon." Ken was shocked more.

"She's one of the four dragons?" he said in awe at her appearance.

_Magnadramon: one of two digivolved mega forms for Gatomon, this form is one of the four great dragons and she protects this worlds primary village from harm._

"Yeah, she's the one who asked me to watch over you instead of instantly leaving, but hey it gave me time to rest." he said, before a loud voice almost caused both of them to trip over.

"Hey I helped too!" yelled another voice, Ken grasped his chest from the pain, Darkstar sighed as the turned to see a digimon that Ken could not identify.

"Your name speaks well of you...Shoutmon." said Darkstar sighing.

_Shoutmon: Another unknown level digimon that has the power to crush champion and armor levels like nothing, beat down Ultimate level digimon and counter mega level attacks with his Rock Damage and Soul Crusher attacks._

_"That's a new digimon, maybe he's from the Xros wars series...I never did have time to watch it after all."_ thought Ken as he looked up at Magnadramon. "Is there any chance my partner's data made it here?" he asked, Magnadramon looked around.

"I don't know, there's too many younglings here to tell." she said, Darkstar nodded.

"She's right, the data of several deleted digimon came here overnight...he could be anyone of them." Ken clenched his fist so hard blood started to flow from it. "Uh...calm down."

_"That ruthless bastard is still out there, I've gotta find Veemon and stop him...but the question is how!"_ he wondered.

"Well first you can start by stopping the extra blood flow...agh!" Ken had thrown the blood from his hand into Darkstar's face out of annoyance. "Come on, even my friend doesn't do that!" Ken sweatdropped as he rubbed his eyes.

_"What kind of friend does he have then!"_ he wondered.

In the nexus of time and space between two demensions, a tall man wearing a black suit welding a giant sword sneezed... "Huh, where did that come from?" he wondered as he entered another world...

Back in the digimon world, at Ravemon's temple in the forest dominion. Grey watched as the groups trained, GrapLeomon against MetalGreymon, and Crescemon against Flaremon in an effort to toughen up thier strength, however despite this he felt reluctant to tell anyone of what he had noticed the previous night.

"Hey can we take a breather?" asked a sweating GrapLeomon. "Besides I think this form's about to wear off." Grey sighed as the humans came out from within the temple, having gone in to help do some chores with the Ninjamon and Kogamon.

"Very well, one hour break then more sparring." he said, all of the digimon powered down as Ravemon stepped out.

"You seem very uneased my friend, is something wrong?" he asked, Grey shook his head.

"Leave it to a ninja to pick up something like that." he replied.

"Ya know Grey, we're starting to get nervous since Ken hasn't contacted us at all, and it's been over a day." Gatomon who had recovered and was being held by Kasumi looked confused.

"So how does time flow in this digital world, your parents would be worried I think." Grey chuckled.

"Thankfully only a hour or so in the real world is a day here, but that's besides the point..." he took on a more serious face. "I'll be honest i'm worried about him too, especially with that strange dark energy reading my xros loader gave me last night." This caused silence.

"Was it from the Dominion of Darkness?" asked Ravemon, Grey nodded.

"Yes it was, but then it seemed to be leaving the dominion, heading north into other zones before heading to the west." Ravemon's eyes widened.

"North and then West, oh no that's the direction of the Dominion of Primary!" the digidestined looked confused.

"Primary?" asked Shizuka at Ravemon's startled expression.

"Yes, it's the dominion where digimon are brought into this world, it was under Baihumon's gaurd along with his Elecmon army, but when he faced GranDracomon he took the Elecmon along with him and they were all destroyed, thankfully Magnadramon watches over it now..." Grey nodded.

"But this darkness is extremely powerful, so much that I wonder if even a great dragon can best it." he replied, Mikato shrugged.

"If Ken was stupid enough to face whatever it was, than it's his own fault for running off on his own." she replied coldly, Shizuka hit her on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Sis, he's our teammate, we can't just abandon him if he's in trouble!" Mikato wanted to retort, but she was stopped by Kasumi who simply glared at her.

"I'm with your sister, it's not right to think ill of others. Besides Ken did save my life when the digimon first appeared, I won't abandon him in this crisis." she said sternly, Maki nodded.

"He helped me overcome my past fears so i'm gonna help him as well." he said, the digimon nodded as well causing Mikato to sigh.

"Fine you all win, but why does he have to be a stubborn brat half the time?" she asked, Grey sighed.

"I don't think he's being a brat, more like he's just not wanting others to get hurt...but those kinds of people aren't going to suc..." he stopped when his digivice began beeping again. "What the..." he noticed the same dark energy signature was heading to the west. "Oh boy, whatever that dark source of power is...it is heading to the west..." Ravemon frowned.

"Perhaps we should intercept it?" he asked, but Grey shook his head.

"This might sound cold, but we can't...the digimon here still need more training, and not only that but once thier done we need to stop the evil to the south before they hurt the bearers of light, I have faith that Magnadramon can stand against this threat." he said sternly, but Ravemon wasn't convinced.

"And if your wrong? That happens to be our restoration source, if that is cut off then no digimon can be revived once they perish." he said almost wanting to take out his sword and put it to Grey's throat, but Grey shook his head.

"Why don't we do this then, send Red Shadow and Nightstalker to go check out whatever is causing the problem and if it proves to be too powerful, we'll stop training and go after it, fair enough?" Ravemon nodded as the two mentioned ninja digimon stepped forward.

"You heard our friend, move out!" the two nodded before dissappearing in clouds of leaves, Gatomon sigh deeply as she watched this.

"You doing ok Gatomon?" asked Kasumi, Gatomon nodded.

"Yeah i'm still just abit tired from last night." Grey walked up and petted her head gently.

"You may want to get some rest then, because we're going to need your power when the time comes." he said smiling, Gatomon nodded and drifted off to sleep.

_"Hang on Kari, we'll be there soon."_ she thought as she drifted off. Closer to the dominion of primary, Legionmon was marching across the zones like a termination machine, he could sense a powerful light source coming from the west and seemed to be drawn to it, however as he continued two digimon got in his way, one was a large machine like beetle with a built in speeker, and the other was a wolf like digimon with a drill like tail and smaller drills on it's bodies.

"Are you the one who's been killing digimon uneedlessly?" asked the wolf, Legionmon shook his head and decided to speak.

"I'll tell you what I should've told the giant teakettle, and weird human bird like digimon. Move or die." the other digimon didn't care.

"We're not scared of you, your not getting anywhere near the primary dominion! Heavy Speeker!" yelled the beetle producing shockwaves which knocked Legionmon back abit, but didn't do much but cause him to growl in annoyance.

_"Why is it that during the day time my power isn't as focused as it is at night!"_ he wondered as the other digimon's tail drill began spinning.

"Drill Tornado!" a cyclone of air caught Legionmon and sent him into the air for a breif moment before he stopped himself and snarled.

"You both asked for it!" he yelled producing his sword and lunging down at them...

Back in the Dominion of Primary, Shoutmon suddenly felt an uneasy twitch go down his spine, followed shortly by another while he was taking care of a couple of baby digimon. _"What the heck was that feeling...it was like...some digimon I know just..."_ his eyes widened more when a yelling was heard that caugh his, Ken's, Darkstar's, Miho-chan's, and Magnadramon's attention, two more digimon came flying back into the village in pain, both of them were carrying guns. The first one was a tall digimon with a blue head mask with three eyeballs wearing a silver power suit with a large gun on his right arm and smaller shotgun clutched to his left leg, the other digimon's body was one large gun with a face and hat on the top of it. "Beelzemon, Deputymon!" Ken was shocked.

"Beelzemon!" he wondered while looking at it. _"He looks completely different than the one from the TV show."_ he thought.

_Beelzemon: A Mega level demon lord class digimon who shoots down foes with his Death Cannon and Double Impact attacks, this one is abit more pure than his biker counterpart, but is still willing and ready to fight if prevoked._

_Deputymon: A Champion class digimon who usually serves with Starmon to uphold peace in western area's of the digital world._

"One thing's for sure they've clearly been stabbed." said Darkstar as he looked at thier wounds, Deputymon was able to regain conciousness as Shoutmon rushed to his side.

"What's wrong Deputymon, who did this!" he demanded.

"A..Dark...digimon...he killed...the...oth..." the sentance was cut off when a dark digital core came flying in and exploded against him deleting him instantly.

"Who could be so cruel!" demanded Magnadramon before she too was slammed by digital cores causing her pain, Legiomon lept out from the trees and landed in the middle of the area.

"I would, so your the one emitting the light...I must destroy you!" he yelled out, Shoutmon was angry.

"You monster! Rock Damage!" he yelled forming a firey note like fireball in his hands which let off a guitar riff noise as it flew through the air and slammed into Legionmon who went flying back, but got back up, Ken, Darkstar, and Miho-chan were all impressed by this.

"Did a rookie just take down a mega!" asked Darkstar.

"I'm not sure, I still can't classify what Shoutmon's level is, but that new digimon i've never seen either." Legionmon gripped his sword.

"Darkness Death Sword!" he yelled lunging forward towards Shoutmon, but to his suprise a rocket came out of no where and almost hit him, thankfully no baby digimon were caught in the blast but all looked up to see SkullRapidmon still stripped of his armor.

"Those blasted varments could've at least let me get reoutfitted, but this is just fine." Magnadramon had recovered and glared at the newcomer.

"What do you want demon of darkness?" she demanded.

"Oh no much missy, just here to blow up some younglings to help the master..." he then looked down at Legionmon. "Hey by the way, i'm gonna help ya deal with her and the humans so don't attack me ok partner?" Legionmon didn't say anything in response. "Not much of a talker huh, then I think we'll get along fine since my last partner was a laughing maniac." he said before aiming his missles at Magnadramon and the humans.

"Seems that they want to fight, let's give em one." said Darkstar as he held up his digivice as Miho-Chan lept up into the air and began glowing.

"Dark Gatomon warp digivolve too..." her body suddenly became humanoid, she was as tall as Darkstar was and taller than Ken, her appearance was now that similar to a succubus, whe had on a black body suit and had purple robes as well as she called out her name. "Lilithmon!" Legionmon was unphazed by this, but all of the other digimon and Ken were shocked.

"A digidestined partnered with a demon lord!" demanded Magnadramon. "Impossible!"

"Watch your tongue my good twin or I'll be taking your soul in addition to these two fools!" Lilithmon responded darkly before glaring at the two digimon before her. "Which one of you strapping boys wants to die first." she said smiling.

_Lilithmon: the mega form of dark gatomon, and digivolved from lady devimon, she is also a demon lord and usually has other digimon fight for her, but her Phantom Pain and Nazar Nail make her just as deadly._

_"Ok this ain't right, since when does a demon lord fight with humans!"_ thought SkullRapidmon, Ken however growled the more he saw Legionmon and to everyone's suprise got out of Darkstar's grip and ran forward, Legionmon had just only now realised that Ken was still alive and narrowed his eyes.

"I do not know how you are still living or how you survived the fall, but you shall die!" he yelled almost slashing Ken again with his Kitana only for a blast of concentrated air to knock the sword out of his hands. "What!" Ken the slugged him in the face with his right arm, despite being bandaged and despite the pain Legionmon was sent flying into a set of toy blocks which collapsed on top of him, SkullRapidmon mearly sweatdropped as everyone else's faces became those of shock.

_"This kid can punch digimon, is this the world of the Data squad?"_ wondered Darkstar as Legionmon got up once more.

"Where did that surge of wind come from!" he demanded, however he was cut off by Ken who held up his digivice.

"If you can hear me in there Kouichi, stop now before this gets out of hand!" he yelled, as his digisoul started to form, nearby in a feild of assorted colored digieggs, one of them. A blue and white one began glowing as well before shooting up into the air, flying through it and stopping in front of Ken. He lowered his arms and upon touching the egg it hatched to reveal a small blue digimon with a white body. "Partner?" he asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Hey Ken, are you crying?" asked the newborn, Ken starting hugging the digimon causing it to gasp for air. "Agh, can't breathe." Ken relenquished the hold while holding up his partner with a proud smile.

"Real men don't cry, but I broke my promise to you...and I swear to the heavens above we will never be seperated again!" yelled Ken, his digivice glowed instinctively and caused the digimon to glow more, Legionmon had to shut his eyes to the light.

"Demi-Veemon digivolve too...Veemon!" when the light died down, Veemon was back, and looked much better than before.

"I must destroy the light!" yelled Legionmon, Ken prepared to use the Digisoul charge, but before he could another bright light went off around him causing Legionmon more pain. "Make the light stop, it hurts!" the SD card with the picture of the digimental of Miracles floated out of his pocket and into his hands, he then looked at his digivice and saw the other digimental symbols on the screen and nodded.

"Hey partner, help Shoutmon take care of the children." he said before slamming the SD card into his digivice, it began glowing and suddenly changed shape abit, it became pure golden with the SD card slot no longer there, the buttons on the bottom were replaced by a rotation dial, and while this was happening, Amaterasumon watched on with intrest.

"I see...so it is time..." she said smiling, however she was not the only one to notice this.

As they approached the dominion of primary at thier high speeds, both Red Shadow and Nightstalker had to stop to sheild themselves from the light. "What could that be, it's intense!" yelled Red Shadow.

"I know!" yelled Nightstalker, back at the temple of the forest dominion, Grey's digivice went off again and the bright light shot out from it, so bright that it caused all of the tired digimon to become fully restored.

"What in the heck!" he demanded, Gatomon's eyes shot awake, at first she thought it was Kari, but it wasn't.

"It's definitely the light, but who could be giving off a strong signal like that!" she wondered, Maki knew it was.

"It's KEN!" he yelled out thrusting his fist in the air.

_~Soul and Spirit bring the power~_

"Your right Maki, I can feel it!" said Kasumi as her crest glowed brightly.

_~Passion brings the heart.~_

"What in the name of Tenchu is he doing!" demanded Mikato, Shizuka sighed but was happy that Ken was alive.

_~Unity binds them together so they don't fall apart.~_

For the first time, Grey couldn't help but smile at this action. "Go for it Ken!" he yelled.

_~They shall aid the light, as one glows with the brightness of the sky and sea.~_

Ken closed his eyes as a set of words seemed to flow into his mind as Beelzemon's data along with the data of any digimon that had been deleted on this day was vaccumed into his body creating a pillar of light.

"This kid is not freaking normal I tell ya what!" yelled SkullRapidmon.

~_Courage, Friendship, Miracles. Only the Soul has the key.~_

"SPIRIT ARMOR ENERGIZE!" yelled Ken as his body glowed along with his digivice which was sucked into the light as his body became pure white energy, the ten elemental crests formed around his body in a circular pattern before spinning together like a compressed drill and forming a new pure white crest with the symbol of heaven itself, slowly the light started to fade as his body became covered in multicolored battle armor that seemed to move around as if it was not organic and was moving from one place to another like ice cream being mixed.

"Oh great he went all power ranger on me...hey wait a second!" for a brief moment in his eyes, the image of a large zues like figure appeared around Ken's body shocking him. _"What the hell! Another god of light! No...it was more suddle than his...still who is this kid is he related too..."_ he was cut off when Beelzemon's wings appeared on the new warrior's back, followed by his large canon which showed that it could form and deform, but choose to stay formed as the light died down completely, his armor looked similar to another digimon except for the swirling colors of it.

"Magnamon!" wondered SkullRapidmon for a moment, but then he realised it wasn't him as the helmet was different. "Bloody hell how can a human being turn into a digimon, and what's with his face." he wondered.

_"Wow Ken, that's amazing." _thought Veemon.

_"Humans can do things like this, incredible!"_ thought Shoutmon, Magnadramon was thinking along similar lines.

"Magnamon's body with different colors, and Susanoomon's head with the symbol of heaven in it with wings on his back, this should be intresting." said Lilithmon under her breath.

_"Indeed I concur on that one." _came a mystery voice in her head. "Hey Darkstar did you just..." she turned to see Darkstar was still stupified over the revelation he had seen. "You uh doing ok?" Darkstar finally regained himself.

"Yeah i'm fine." he said smiling before glaring intently at Ken. _"Who the hell is this person, is he like..."_ he was cut off again as the new warrior opened his eyes and revealed his name while glaring Legionmon down.

"I am Tsukuyomimon!" he yelled out before charging forward at Legionmon, intent on ending the conflict once and for all.

* * *

Tsukuyomimon challenges Legionmon, Lilithmon challenges Skull Rapidmon, find out which side wins and how SkullDarkKnightmon takes in this new revelation...next time.

for those of you wondering, Tenchu means Heaven lol, until next time peace out.


	18. Light vs Darkness, Round One

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey and Amaterasumon. Darkstar, Kiva, Sarge, and Miho-Chan the Dark Gatomon belong to Darkstarj13, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Little note: some of you may have noticed that the "prophecy" mentioned in the earlier chapters that was used in the last chapter was changed abit, at some point I will go back and edit things so it doesn't seem as conflicted but for now please bear with me.

Chapter 18: Light vs Darkness, Round One.

"Master SkullDarkKnightmon, we've just detected something huge!" called out a Datamon, inside his castles labratory, both Kari and Koji were inside of a plain small white room strapped down to iron slabs with machines above them ready to do some diaboilcal act, but he turned to the call and saw an energy signature of immense power appear on the screen.

"What the hell could be causing such a power surge like that?" he asked, Takuto growled abit.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely emitting light energy." he said as the scanners on the computer's screen did infact indicate that whatever was producing the power was a source of light.

"Hmm...if I recall I sent SkullRapidmon back out to see if he could confirm for me what was going on with that other signal." SkullDarkKnightmon looked down at the Datamon, "Get in touch with him, now!" the Datamon nodded and complied as Dorumon entered the room.

"Master are you ok?" he asked Takuto, getting a negative head shake in response.

Back in the dominion of Primary, Tsukuyomimon wasted no time in charging at Legionmon head on and quickly punched the dark digimon in the face so hard that he went spiraling back even worse than when Ken had slugged him, he quickly got back up and adjusted his head.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled summoning various dark digicores. "Dead Soul Shot!" he yelled out firing off the souls forward, in response Tsukuyomimon formed a red and blue colored gun on his right arm that looked strikingly similar to the one Beelzemon had, charging it up he let loose an attack of his own.

"Plasma Shock!" he yelled firing off a large blast of fire covered by electricity, the blast soon split into smaller beams that blasted either through the cores and slammed into Legionmon or simply dispersed them, two digicores got through and almost hit Nightstalker and Red Shadow but, but they were quick to dodge the shots although still getting caught by the explosion factor didn't help much as they were thrown forward and knocked out. "Seems some people don't think I can take care of myself." muttered Tsukuyomimon.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle in law this is nutz!"said SkullRapidmon as he suddenly heard a beeping noise on his ear. "Oh great, figures the bossman would call." he activated the communicator.

"SkullRapidmon, what is going on!" demanded Takuto, SkullRapidmon sighed.

"I only take orders from the boss man, not you human filth..." he retorted, before Takuto could reply however SkullDarkKnightmon spoke.

"SkullRapidmon, tell me who is fighting the beast of darkness?" he asked simply.

"A human child that turned into a digimon named Tsukuyomimon, does that name ring any bells?" upon hearing the name SkullDarkKnightmon's eyes widened.

"Your...not serious are you?" he asked.

"I ain't got no reason to lie master...oh yeah another punk showed up and he seems to be partnered with a demon lord..." SkullDarkKnightmon and Takuto both sweatdropped.

"You have got to be kidding me..." muttered SkullDarkKnightmon.

"And...I've gotta go bye!" yelled SkullRapidmon quickly as an extending hand came at him.

"Nazar Nail!" SkullRapidmon barely avoided it.

"Damn it woman, wait till I am ready before you attack me!" he blared, Darkstar mearly shook his head.

"Let me give you a peice of advice that you probably won't remember beyond this day, NEVER let your gaurd down even for a moment!" he yelled out, SkullRapidmon was confused but then almost got struck again.

"That does it!" he yelled launching out some missiles, however as Lilithmon dodged them they were heading towards some nearby baby digimon.

"Soul Crusher!" yelled Shoutmon blocking the missiles with his mic stand fireball. "I won't let any harm come to these children!" he yelled out, Tsukuyomimon meanwhile was in another tussel with Legionmon both trying to overpower the other after Tsukuyomimon had kicked Legionmon's sword out of the ball park.

"Why do you insist in getting in my way!" yelled Legionmon.

_"Because we are Legion, and we are many!"_ pathed a different voice which threw off his concentration. "Who said..." he was stopped when Tsukuyomimon fell back and produced two drills on the backs of his hands.

"Data Drills launch!" he yelled, Legionmon was able to dodge one drill, but the second one hit him in the right shoulder causing him pain as it bore it's way through his flesh, Tsukuyomimon's eyes suddenly flashed like data being read on a computer monitor.

"I see, so that's your profile huh, intresting yet bad for you since you need your sword to preform your sword moves." he said, Legionmon was confused by this, but Darkstar was impressed.

"A weapon and a data sercher huh..." he took out a notepad and began writing on it. "Must make sure to let Sarge know, he'd love to make something like that." he said as Legionmon suddenly growled and clenched his fists hard.

"Uh...are you constipated?" asked Tsukuyomimon, however Legionmon quickly stopped when he formed two more red kitanas's that formed from his flesh and were ripped out of them. "That's gotta hurt..." he muttered as Legionmon ran at him.

"Not as much as this is going to hurt you! Darkness..." Tsukuyomimon snapped his right hand.

"Ignite." was all he said, the drill still stuck in Legionmon's right shoulder exploded blowing Legionmon's arm clear off and causing him massive ammounts of pain.

"You will pay!" yelled Legionmon running at Tsukuyomimon despite the fact he now only had one hand.

_"That's right, get angry cause the less focused you are...the weaker you get."_ thought Ken from inside Tsukuyomimon as he quickly caught Legionmon by the head and slammed him into the ground making Darkstar sweatdrop.

_"Ok, he has got to be related to Slade in someway, cause Slade's the only other person who would do something like that...well ok me and Blazer are guilty of doing it too but not so blantantly."_ he thought as Tsukuyomimon then proceed to lock in a submission hold. "Uh Trinagle Death is more efficient than the Sharpshooter, you know that right?" Legionmon eventually managed to get out if not for the fact that SkullRapidmon had shot a missile in Tsukuyomimon's face to losen the pressure being applied.

"You owe me one dark boy..." he muttered as Liltihmon continued to attack him. "Stop chasing me damn it!" he yelled out.

"These poor babies are going to become corrupted when they grow up, such fowl mouths these humans have." muttered Magnadramon who had opted to stay ouf of the fight, and instead started to errect small barriers around the children, Tsukuyomimon kicked up after checking his face.

"Ok, your both dead!" he yelled forming two buzzsaws on the backs of his hands before splitting into two forms of himself." Darkstar and Lilithmon were suprised. "Double Tempest Slash!" he yelled forming two cyclones around the two digimon and leaping into them, the sounds of buzzsaw fury could be heard before they dissapated and both SkullRapidmon and Legionmon fell to the ground again, suprsingly, Legionmon was in more pain but SkullRapidmon was having some trouble getting up as Lilithmon walked up and stepped on his center section very hard while rearing her hands back.

"I don't think i'm gonna miss this time." she said, "Nazar..." she was cut off when SkullRapidmon pointed his right arm cannon in her face.

"Boom, headshot!" was all he said before letting a missile fly right into her face, however when the smoke cleared he gasped when all that he had managed to do was cause a scratch on her face. "Dagnabit!" however Lilthmon seemed...odd.

"You scratched my face..." she said holding her golden hand to it..."You scratched my face..." her eyes narrowed and she suddenly whipped out a large hammer from seemingly no where that sent chills down Darkstar's spine.

_"Where did she get that!"_ he thought nervously as Lilithmon holsted the weapon up and brought it down.

"YOU SCRATCHED MY FACE!" she yelled, SkullRapidmon couldn't even get off an eep, he was smashed so hard that nearly every baby digimon that was not under a protective barrier flew into the air a good twenty feet, as did Veemon and Shoutmon, Ken as Tsukuyomimon sweatdropped as Lilithmon put the hammer away and began to de-digivolve abit.

"Where did she get that hammer, and I thought Thor's was bad." muttered Tsukuyomimon, Darkstar sweatdropped.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." he replied. _"I'll bet anything Kiva gave that to her to make sure I didn't hit on any women while we were apart, thoughtful...yet scary."_ he thought, Legionmon finally got back up.

"I've had enough of this, Darkness Death Sword!" he yelled lunging at Lilthmon as she continued to de-digivolve, but to his dismay Shoutmon intervened holding up his stand.

"You've done enough, Rowdy Rocker!" he yelled as his stand extended, and he procceeded to beat Legionmon even more, but Legionmon wouldn't have it.

"Darkness Death Sword!" he yelled catching Shoutmon in a blind spot, the small red digimon was run through and fell back towards the ground in pain as Tsukuyomimon and Veemon were in total shock, Darkstar mearly growled as Lilithmon had finally regressed back into her ultimate form, which suprised Tsukuyomimon as Veemon went to Shoutmon's side.

"A DarkAngewoman! Now i've seen it all."

_DarkAngewoman: a rare speices of angewoman, despite the darkness having taken her body, she retains her pride and protects those close to her._

"Shoutmon are you gonna be ok?" asked Veemon, Shoutmon shook his head.

"I was hoping that when GranDracomon was beaten that me and my friends could form an army to help stop the evil, but it seems that was too much..." he looked into Veemon's eyes. "Could you do me a favor, take my data that way I can fight alongside you and your tamer." Veemon was about to object, but never got the chance as Shoutmon's body burst into data and it went into Veemon's body, Veemon couldn't help but feel stronger as if he had been given a huge power boost...but it wasn't right.

"Ken, take that freak out!" Tsukuyomimon nodded.

"On it, Kouichi this is your last chance, stop now before I have to kill you!" he demanded, Legionmon was taken aback for the first time since he had been created.

"K...Ko..Koji?" he asked, Darkstar smiled.

"Looks like the darkness on him is losing control." he said, Tsukuyomimon nodded.

"I can feel it too..." he replied. _"But why didn't it work before...wait, during the night he was alot less talkative and a lot more focused, could it be that during the daytime is power and focus are wained?"_

"Ko..K..NO YOU WILL NOT DEFY US AGAIN KOUICHI WE WILL HAVE YOU!" yelled Legionmon suddenly snapping forward his eyes glowing pure black.

"Oh that's just plain wonderful." muttered Tsukuyomimon who formed a chain in his hands with a kunai like hook on the end of it. "Light with Hope Chain!" he yelled throwing it out, Legionmon tried to dodge it, but like a heatseaking missile it followed him and pinned his body tightly, he quickly turned the sword in his left hand around to cut the chain off however...

"Darkness Arrow!" came a voice, DarkAngewoman shot the sword out of his hand with ease, and being restrained he couldn't break out or form another one.

"It's over Legionmon." said Tsukuyomimon as the vizor on his forehead lowered down to his eyes, the gun from before materialized once again, but this time it's colorment was pink and gold, and the barrel seemed to extend abit as an energy triangle formed around Legionmon, Darkstar couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"This is like something from power rangers..." he muttered as Tsukuyomimon charged up a ton of light energy.

"Here we go, Miracle Kindness Cannon!" he yelled out, a beam of intensive light flew forward and slammed into Legionmon causing the dark digimon to scream out bloody murder in pain, two wings formed on his back for a breif moment, but were dispersed when Kouchi himself in his human form suddenly appeared with a barcode surrounding his body and both of the spirits of darkness were in plain sight.

"What are those!" wondered Veemon as Tsukuyomimon's gun vanished and his visor rose back up.

"Those are his spirits!" he yelled running forward and grabbing both of them, initially the spirits seemed to burn his hands, but he was able to channel energy into his hands to force the darkness in them out, and returned them to normal. "Quickly, contain that energy!" DarkAngewoman cut off the escaping Duskmon energy and easily absorbed it smiling, Darkstar held up his hand and a gust of air formed around Velgemon's energy suppressing it from going anywhere, but he could find nothing to contain it with.

"What now?" he wondered, Tsukuyomimon placed the two spirits back on Kouichi's barcode, and helped the boy down as the code vanished and he fell unconcious. "We need a container for this thing I can't hold it forever!"

Tsukuyomimon nodded and quickly looked around, he then noticed a certain group of baby digimon with something resting next to each of them, and upon seeing a digimental of light resting near a newborn digimon he quickly grabbed it and tossed it into the tornado, the darkness swirled around until it went inside the digimental until it fell to the ground, corrupted and dark.

"How could you!" yelled Magnadramon. "That digimental was to be used on that newborn to allow her to regain her armor form." Tsukuyomimon sighed.

"Would you have preferred it if a baby was corrupted then?" Magnadramon said nothing in response, the dark digimental suddenly then went into Darkstar's digivice like dust being sucked into a vaccum cleaner confusing everyone.

"I hope this doesn't mean anything bad..." muttered Darkstar abit nervously.

"I'm sure you can handle it, thanks for the assist by the way." said Tsukuyomimon as he powered down finally and back to Ken, he looked at his digivice and couldn't help but feel excited at how it had become upgraded. "Nice." Darkstar nodded.

"So what do we do about the darkness kid?" Ken shrugged to this question.

"Let him know what's going on when he wakes up, but leave out the part about digimon being slaughtered." he replied. "By the way, how did you do that?" he asked as DarkAngewoman dedigivolved back into her cat form.

"Do what, control the air? Special talent." Ken nodded sarcastically.

"In otherwords you ain't telling me shit, fair enough." Darkstar shook his head.

_"That's like what four or five similarities now..."_ he muttered in his thoughts as Kouchi began to stir and the four went over to him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Your not in Kanses that's for sure..." Ken wanted to smack Darkstar, but restrained himself as they sat down. It was going to be a long talk.

Back in the dominion of darkness, inside SkullDarkKnightmon's castle, he had relocated himself from the lab to a library and was serching through books like crazy as Takuto and Dorumon walked in, barely dodging a book being thrown at them. "Whoa that was close..." muttered Takuto as SkullDarkKnightmon continued serching through books until he found what he was looking for. "You doing ok there master?" SkullDarkKnightmon nodded and opened the book before reading it, the book itself was half Takuto's size.

"Yes, I am now that i've found the book about the Inazagi Trinity." he replied, Takuto was confused.

"Inazagi Trinity." he wondered.

"Yes, Inazagimon was known to all as the god of balance, he never choose sides and always tried to make things right and peaceful keeping things equal as best he could, but one day when two foreign digital god like beings from another world erupted into a seven day battle, he tried to stop them from fighting before they began but failed and was sealed away by both sides..." Takuto was amazed.

"So where does the trinity come in?" he asked.

"Before he was sealed away completely Inazagimon used what was left of his power to create three digimon to watch over the worlds and maintain the digital peace, Susanoomon a digimon composed of ten legendary digimon was the first."

"I remember seeing him on a tv show back in our world, quite a powerhouse he was." said Takuto.

"Indeed, the second one was called Amaterasumon, she was the only one who was not composed of multiple elements even though she can control them, her specialty was giving knowledge to others, but only those who she saw fit." Takuto was confused.

"I'm guessing this Tsukuyomimon is the third then?" SkullDarkKnightmon nodded.

"Yes, he is, unlike Susanoomon who was made of ten digimon, Tsukuyomimon was one digimon that was bestowed the powers of the ten digimentals, Courage, Friendship, Hope, Light, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge, Kindness and Miracles. Truth be known they say that he and Susanoomon were on par with each other in terms of power, and I can only hope for our sakes that isn't true." Takuto became abit scared, but Dorumon appealed him.

"Don't worry master, even if he is real I can just digivolve into Dexmon and..." Takuto turned to him with a scowling look.

"Absolutely not, last time you did that you nearly killed us all..." SkullDarkKnightmon sighed.

"Yet, at the same time if they've got someone like Tsukuyomimon on thier side, then we might not have a choice." he said. "How goes the progress on the light extraction?" Takuto nodded.

"Well sir, we just started and we're about ten percent done already..."SkullDarkKnightmon wasn't amused.

"Get back down to the lab and tell them to speed things up then." Takuto was taken aback but nodded and left the room. _"I've got to find that weapon, it's my only chance of standing any chance in this battle now."_ he thought, watching through a portal, Amaterasumon sighed.

"Desperation I sense in thee Dark Lord." she muttered under her breath before going back to viewing Ken and Darkstar who had explained things to Kouchi. "Still, the chosen one has passed his test, now it's only a matter of time before our world sinc's with the others..." she said drifting off.

Back in the dominion of primary, Kouichi seemed to understand things. "So your saying that my brother is being held inside of a castle?" Ken nodded.

"That's about the size of it." he said, before his digivice went off. "What the heck, been a while since someone's called up this thing. " he answered it. "Hello?" a screaming voice nearly made the three go deaf.

"Ken where the heck are you!" it was Kasumi.

"Geez, is that one of your teamates?" asked Darkstar, Ken nodded.

"Yeah, he said before speaking into the digivice. "Kasumi, hello sorry for running off but i've been busy taking care of some business..." another voice spoke through.

"Ken, this is Grey, are you alright?" Ken sighed.

"Yes boss i'm fine, just had a skirmish with a dark digimon and now i'm heading back to the dominion of darkness to finish what was started." he repied.

On the other side in the forest dominion, Grey was not amused. "Ken, for once listen to me and wait for us at least, we've been doing some extensive training and we'll meet you there how's that sound?" he asked.

On the other end. "Sure, why not." he replied. "But you better head out now cause i'm going as soon as i'm able." he said before cutting the mike off. "Looks like we better get going Kouichi, the sooner we get your brother back the better." Kouichi nodded.

"Your right." he said, but before the two could do anything Darkstar stopped them and handed Ken a green colored stone.

"What's this for?" he asked, Darkstar smiled.

"It's a wind jade, use it and it will allow you to use the air for one powerful attack, but that's all it can do." he replied.

"So how does that work, just think up anything involving the wind and it'll do what I want?" asked Ken.

"Something like that." said Darkstar as Miho-chan jumped onto his shoulders and he started to head off a different way. "If we meet again I'd like to train Miho-Chan against your digimon, she could use the experiance." he said heading off.

"Who was he?" asked Kouichi

"I don't know, and I don't care." he said as he summoned his digisoul charge with his will for once without drawbacks occuring.

"Wow Ken that was awsome!" yelled Veemon, Ken nodded and looked up at Magnadramon. "Thanks for everything Magndramon look after these young ones as well as the ninja's ok?" Magnadramon nodded as Nightstalker and Red Shadow were still outcold.

"I will, and you two be safe...but please in the future watch your mouths..." all three sweatdropped before Ken did what he needed to do.

"Digisoul Full Charge!" Veemon began glowing.

"Veemon warp digivolve too...AeroVeedramon!" AeroVeedramon kneeled down to help the two humans onto his back before taking off towards the south. "This time, we end things." he said smiling, in the forest dominion the other group and Grey were on MetalGreymon and also preparing to head out.

"Thanks for everything Ravemon, if we need your help we'll send for it ok?" Ravemon nodded.

"Understood and good luck to you all." the group nodded as they headed out as well, to the dominion of darkness where things would be settled once and for all.

Meanwhile to the north of the primary dominion Darkstar waited for a portal to open, as he did this Miho-chan could feel uncertainty within him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's that Ken dude, who the world thought there would be another tied to the god of light other than Slade, but what could it mean?" he wondered, Miho-chan sighed.

"If your that worried perhaps it's time for the group to get back together so we can discuss this." Darkstar nodded as the portal finally stabilized.

"Gotta love the digital world tampering with the portals..." he muttered as he walked through it. "Still...Slade is going to be wondering who the heck this Ken person is..." he muttered as he walked into the portal and it closed.

* * *

Grey's group reaches the dominion of darkness first and must contend with five dark digimon sent by another entity who doesn't want them interfering anymore, but with three mega's among these new digimon can they win? find out next time.

Don't worry, Darkstar might be coming back, but what about the others lol, until next time peace out.


	19. Clash in the Dominion of Darkness, The D

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey and Amaterasumon, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Let's go in for some action shall we lol.

Chapter 19: Clash in the Dominion of Darkness, The Dark Hand Appears.

MetalGreymon streaked across the sky towards the south like a guided missile, on his back rode the digidestined group sans thier leader Ken who was also making his way towards the battlefield, but at a much slower pace, as they came up on the dominion of darkness, the sky grew dark and lightning began to crack over the grey cement like landscape. "Apropriately named I see." muttered Mikato looking around.

"Kinda reminds me of the top of spiral mountain from the first series of the TV show." said Maki looking around more, however thier approach was not unnoticed.

Inside SkullDarkKnightmon's castle, sirens and alarms blared. "What now!" demanded SkullDarkKnightmon who growled when he saw MetalGreymon on the computer monitor his Datamon had been using. "More pests?" he demanded, a light chuckling was heard behind him. "What is it SkullLilithmon?" he demanded, from behind him from the shadows stepped a digimon who looked similar to Lilithmon only her body was more metallic and her robes were silver instead of purple, she also had a skull like mask covering most of her face like the rest of her counterparts.

_SkullLilithmon: Worse than the normal version, her Metalic Nail, and Phantom Sting attacks can rip through any digimon's armor without hesitation._

"SkullGulfmon is getting abit impatient, and SkullMachinedramon is also getting restless too." she said, SkullDarkKnightmon sighed.

"Tell them to be patient, i'll call in some reinforcements before you three go out there." he replied before turning to the monitor and the Datamon. "Get "Him" on the line right now." The Datamon nodded and began typing in some commands on the keyboards below the monitor, before long a dark sillouette appeared on the screen.

"What do you want SkullDarkKnightmon?" asked a rather gruff yet serious voice. "I had been meaning to call you about losing so many of the "Skull" digimon I created by fusing digimon with undead components and chrome digizoid armor..." SkullDarkKnightmon lowered his head.

"Forgive me GranDracomon-sama, but i've yet to locate the sword and a group of humans are headed here to stop us." Grandracomon fully appeared on the monitor as a large centaur like demon with mouths on his front legs.

_GranDracomon: one of the digital world's most powerful digimon, this digimon rarely fights due to his reputation and not even the demon lords want to deal with him._

"So there was a digidestined group out and about then, my spies told me althougth I wasn't sure until now." he said before glaring. "Still what would you have me do, surely your not suggesting me to soil my hands with these humans?" he asked, SkullDarkKnightmon shook his head.

"All I request is the help of the Dark Hand, with thier help we can crush these fools." GranDracomon nodded.

"So you want the aid of my second best personal gaurd huh, very well." he replied before turning around. "By the way, the human that works with you, does he suspect anything?" SkullDarkKnightmon chuckled.

"No he does not." GranDracomon laughed as well.

"Almost makes me wish I could be there to see the look on his face when he learns all this time he's been betrayed, i'll be sending the Dark Hand out shortly." said Grandracomon before cutting off the communications.

SkullDarkKnightmon stood up and walked over to a nearby window where Kari and Koji still layed unconcious on slabs, the machines above them were slowly sapping away thier light energy. _"If we don't find the blade soon, then things will get ugly."_ he thought.

Back outside MetalGreymon landed a good distance from the castle and the digidestined along with Gatomon got off and released thier digimon who looked around. "So this is the dominion of darkness eh?" asked Coronamon.

"It looks pretty bad here." said Lunamon.

"Well it is the land of darkness..." said Liollmon. "Very few digimon can live here, mostly undead types as there's hardly any food or water.

"So now what Grey?" asked Shizuka, Grey sighed.

"We wait for Ken to show up then storm on in..." he drifted off however when five specs of light where seen in the sky before bypassing them and landing near them. "What the heck!"

"What's going on!" demanded Kasumi, hardly unable to see as a bright flashing light still overtook what looked like three giant silouettes, a tall one, and then a rather short one.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." said one of them, another did so turning it revealed itself to be a large black angel digimon with red wings on his body.

"I am the angel of darkness and bringer of despiar, BlackSeraphimon!" he yelled out, Gatomon hissed at him.

_BlackSeraphimon: An evil form of the normal Seraphimon, he uses Seven Hells, and Testement to beat his foes._

"Your give real Angemon's a bad name!" she snarled as another turned around suprising them all, it was the second smallest, but he was still oozing lots of power.

"I'm BlackWarGrowlmon! I might only be an Ultimate, but I'll rip your head off and shit down your neck!" he said, this caused the digidestined to sweatdrop.

_BlackWarGrowmon: the dark version of WarGrowlmon, his main attack takes time to charge up compared to the norm, but it's strong enough to dent Megas with ease._

"Ok...duke.." Maki muttered as another giant one turned around, this one made Grey speechless.

"A BlackImperialdramon?" he asked, this made the digimon angry.

"Oh come on, I was gonna say something cool too!" he said almost falling over.

_BlackImperialdramon: Fast and dangerous, his Positrion Crusher and Penitulmite Crusher attacks will destroy all targets._

The fourth and smallest member of the group turned and talked in a voice that disgusted the digidestined who quickly covered thier noses as a horrible stench filled the area. "EW!" said Shizuka.

"How dare thee mock the great BlackKingNumemon in such a way!" demanded the digimon.

_BlackKingNumemon:This digimon is not very strong, but his stench more than makes up for it._

"Now it's my turn!" said the leader turning around and doing several flashy poses all while maintaining a serious face. "I am the leader of the gaurd to the great GranDracomon himself, I am BlackMegaGargomon!" he yelled out, with that all five struck a group pose. "WE ARE THE SUMMONED POWER OF THE DARK HAND!" they all yelled.

_BlackMegaGargomon: An all serious digimon who takes no prisoners, his Massacre Barrage, Dark Pummel, and Impact Rockets will cripple his foes._

Kasumi and Shizuka sweatdropped at thier antics, Kasumi simply blinked as she didn't know how to react, Grey was annoyed, and Maki was having to keep himself from laughing, but the digimon were already on the ground laughing thier butts off. "What's so funny!" demanded BlackMegaGargomon, however when it became apparent he wasn't going to get an answer, the shoulder missile pods on his body opened up and launched out two large missiles with blank yellow fronts on them, The group quickly scattered back to avoid the explosion from the missles, but the shockwaves sent them flying. "I won't miss next time!" he said simply as they recovered.

"Alright bring it on." said Maki getting up and taking out a blue card much to Grey's chargin.

"Don't!" he yelled out.

"Look, we can't wait for Ken to show up, we gotta fight or we'll be taken down!" he yelled back sliding the card through his digivice. "Digi-modify, digivolution activate!" Coronamon began glowing as Gatomon was amazed.

"Ok that's new..." she muttered in shock as Coronamon became Flaremon.

"How about something abit closer to home then." Kasumi said with a smile as her crest glowed as did Lunamon.

"Lunamon warp digivolve too...Crescemon!" she took up battle positions with Flaremon.

"Now it's our turn." said Mikato, Shizuka nodded as they digivolved thier partners who then dna digivolved to GrapLeomon.

"Heh, four Ultimates? Is that it?" asked BlackMegaGargomon making a sighing expression which made Flaremon angry.

"You want some Mr. I like to do prissy dances!" he yelled out, BlackMegaGargomon almost lept forward but was held back by BlackWarGrowlmon and BlackSeraphimon.

"Sir let us handle them, thier not worth your time." the two said, BlackKingNumemon stepped forward.

"Indeed, I can take these three myself." he said chuckling, however before he could do anything, the three newly digivolved digimon charged him from three sides.

"Ice Archery!" yelled out Crescemon unleashing several ice arrows at him.

"Fist of the King!" yelled GrapLeomon unleashing a blast of air from his side.

"Guren Juouha!" yelled out Flaremon, who unleashed a firey lion blast, the tripolar blast overtook BlackKingNumemon and evaporated him into data in less than a second, making the other four members of the dark hand sweatdrop.

"Uh...why did we recruit his weak butt again?" asked BlackImperialdramon, BlackMegaGargomon sighed.

"Well he did threaten to constantly stink up our place, that and he was kind of forced on us by GranDracomon who couldn't take his stench either." he replied, this made the other digimon and digidestined sweatdrop. "It's true, normally Numemon's aren't stinky, thier just gross, but being the king of them all he was stinky and gross!"

"Enough talk, Radiation Slice!" yelled BlackWarGrowlmon who powered up his claws and swung out energy at the three digimon who barely dodged it, Grey shook his head.

_"This is going to suck, we haven't even gotten to the main force yet and already we gotta deal with one of the toughest Ultimates and Three Mega's? Guess I ain't got no choice."_ he said holding up his xros loader. "MetalGreymon, Deckerdramon, Digixross now!" he yelled out, Deckerdramon briefly appeared from his digvice before before being fused together with MetalGreymon forming a rather destructive looking tank like MetalGreymon form before.

"DeckerGreymon!" yelled the new digimon before unleashing a blast of his own. "Terra Destroyer!" he yelled out letting loose a blast of dark energy that forced BlackWarGrowlmon back and BlackSeraphimon to stop, Gatomon was shocked.

"I've never seen that trick either!" she said amazed, BlackMegaGargomon sighed.

"It seems I might have to get my hands dirty too..." before he could do anything a v shaped lazer beam came down from the sky and impacted across his chest sending him flying back. "What the fuck was that!" he yelled as he hit the ground hard and slowly got back up, descending from the sky was AlforceVeedramon along with Ken and Kouichi in his arms.

"What, no beer! This ain't no party!" asked Ken mockingly as AlforceVeedramon landed and put the two boys down before glaring at BlackImperialdramon.

"If it ain't the deserter, i'm gonna enjoy taking your head for the ravine's devistation!" yelled out AlforceVeedramon, BlackImperialdramon mearly smirked back.

"They should've let me be the leader." he replied. "They brought destruction upon themselves for that." the others walked up to Ken, who was expecting Kasumi to slap him, but she didn't when she saw his digivice.

"Hey what happened to your digivice, it looks brand new?" she asked, the others including Grey walked over to look at it, Grey was the most astounded.

"What in the world!" he wondered. _"It's like a fusion of the digivice burst with my Xros Loader."_ he thought.

"Well it evolved into the digivice Burst Accel when I became Tsukuyomimon and..." he was cut off by Mikato.

"You became a digimon?" she asked raising an eyebrow, Ken nodded as Maki and Kasumi walked up to Kouichi.

"Who are you, a new digidestined?" asked Maki, Kouichi shook his head.

"No, I am not from this world, I was trying to save my brother Koji from this strange red digimon that grabbed him and..." upon hearing this Gatomon was shocked.

"Were you the black lion digmon then?" Kouichi nodded, Kasumi smiled.

"As long as your on our side thats all that matters." she said as BlackWarGrowlmon was not amused.

"Boss, should we stay?" he asked. "It's five against four now!" BlackMegaGargomon shook his head.

"Of course not, we still have them outnumbered by megas..well ok one Mega and an oddball fusion i've never seen before, but we can take them." Ken heard this and sighed.

"Actually it's seven against four, but if you insist in continuing..." he looked at Kouichi. "Go first." Kouichi nodded and held up his d-tector, a large ball of coding appeared around it.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" he yelled out, his body became covered with the code and when it faded stood a black lion digimon with golde runic writing all over his body. "JeagerLowemon!" yelled the new digimon shocking the dark hand as well as everyone but Ken.

"The legendary warrior of Darkness!" demanded BlackSeraphimon, BlackWarGrowlmon was more concerned.

"I don't like this!" he yelled out, BlackImperialdramon sighed.

"You can't exactly duck out of this, GranDracomon's not forgiving to babies and cowards who fail him, besides you beat me and BlackSeraphimon up to join us, why are you so scared?" BlackMegaGargomon slapped his head.

"BlackImperialdramon...do me a favor and THINK before you speak next time!" he yelled. "Now that they know that, they'll be gunning for him first!" Ken was annoyed.

"Whatever, your four pricks are in the way, move or die!" he said simply holding up his digivice which began glowing brightly.

"What the hell!" demanded BlackMegaGargomon.

"Spirit Armor Energize!" he yelled out before being bathed in the golden light once again, when he came out he was back in his new form for all to see. "Tsukuyomimon!" he yelled out landing next to his partner shocking all present.

"I don't believe it!" yelled Maki, every digimon except AlforceVeedramon and JeagerLowemon was shocked.

"A human turned into a digimon!" yelled BlackImperialdramon which earned him a smacking from BlackMegaGargomon.

"What the hell did I just say!" he yelled only to turn and see Tsukuyomimon had decided to open fire.

"Let's start the party, PLASMA SHOCK!" he yelled unleashing his blast of electrical lazers.

"Massacre Barrage!" yelled BlackMegaGargomon who fired off several missiles off in response, however all this did was cause the attacks to end in a stalemate.

"Seven Hells!" yelled out BlackSeraphimon towards JeagerLowemon who dodged them.

"Ebony Blast!" he yelled out firing off multiple shots of dark energy which colided with BlackSeraphimon's face.

"Atomic Destroyer!" yelled out BlackWarGrowlmon who prepared to unleash his ultimate attack, however seeing that it took quite a while, DeckerGreymon took advantage of it.

"Terra Destroyer!" he yelled out unleashing more devistating power towards BlackWarGrowlmon who suprisingly held on and prepared to fire off his move.

"Brother, use it now!" yelled Grey shocking the other humans.

"Brother?" asked Mikato, who had finally recovered from the shock of Ken becoming a digimon.

"Plasma-Deckerdra-Launcher!" yelled out DeckerGreymon who unleashed a focused beam of his own, the two attacks collided neither giving an inch until finally BlackWarGrowlmon's began to subside, and DeckerGreymon's overtook it.

"Oh...SHIT!" was all BlackWarGrowlmon could say as he was penatrated by the blast easily and deleted, making his comrades angry.

"You'll pay for that one!" yelled BlackImperialdramon who was chasing Tsukuyomimon and AlforceVeedramon into the sky.

"Credit or Debit!" asked Tsukuyomimon which only irked the mega dragon more.

"Positron crusher!" he yelled firing off a large blast of dark energy which both dodged.

"Wow that's a strong move just like the norm." said Tsukuyomimon sweatdropping, inside his castle SkullDarkKnightmon was observing the proceedings and was not liking how things were going at all.

"How could his elite gaurd be losing to them!" he then focused his attention on Tsukuyomimon and glared. "So it is true, one of the balance triad shows himself, I must find that damn sword!" he yelled out, however this was not unnoticed this time.

"What sword?" came a curious voice, turning around SkullDarkKnightmon found himself face to face with Takuto and Dorumon who had come to check on things.

"None of your business, the sword means nothing to you Takuto! Yes you who wishes to enshroud everything in total darkness! What a foolish plan!" Takuto was taken aback by SkullDarkKnightmon's sudden change in demeanor.

"What the hell, you agreed with me that the darkness enveloping all was a grand idea! It's even why you gave me the digivice ipad and..." SkullDarkKnightmon cut him off.

"I lied, Darkness is infact stronger, but even I know that some light must exist to maintain an overall balance on things." Takuto narrowed his eyes.

"You mean to tell me that this was a set up? Then what about the machines that are sucking the light energy from the prime digidestineds of light we needed?" he demanded.

"It's simple, that machine is sucking thier powers dry to lead me to the sword I seak that is hidden deep within this castle!" Takuto was getting annoyed.

"A Sword! You mean you had me take digimon prisoner and get them killed for thier data all so you could find a stupid sword!" SkullDarkKnightmon narrowed his eyes and swung his lance down at them causing a shockwave to knock the two back hard.

"It is not stupid, it is the legendary Dragon Saber sword that ALPHAMON there created!" he yelled pointing a finger at Dorumon who became shocked.

"I was an Alphamon?" asked Dorumon in shock before he growled. "No your liying I was always Dexmon!" SkullDarkKnightmon laughed more.

"Only because I killed Alphamon from behind and reformated his data, in hopes that he would reveal to me the wearabouts of the saber, but that did not happen, and scanning the castle did not help either due it's structure being built by GranDracomon, so only one option was left..." Takuto started to see where this was headed.

"You decided to use me to further your ambitions, pulled me into the digital world, help you assemble your empire with Dorumon before going onto what I said before...you tricked me...how could you!" he yelled angrily. SkullDarkKnightmon didn't say anything.

"It's not like it matters!" he said glancing back at the nearby computer screen, only thirty percent more and i'll have the blade which I will then use to smite down all who appose me including the four dragons!" he said laughing, but Takuto had heard enough.

"No! This plan will stay to course and the darkness will consume all! You might have given me the digivice Ipad, but now I shall use it!" he yelled typing in some commands and causing Dorumon to become overloaded with a powerful surge of dark energy, SkullDarkKnightmon stopped laughed and became concerned.

"You fool, not even you can tame Dexmon!" Takuto was now the one laughing.

"Who said I give a damn, as long as the darkness consumes all and MY revenge is satisfied then it doesn't matter!" he yelled out like a madman as Dorumon grew much bigger into a large purple dragon like digimon with red wings and data based arms and lower body, he let out a terrifying roar that made SkullDarkKnightmon cringe as he realised he would have to fight this menace off.

_"If I can hold out until the sword is revealed i'll have a chance, if not...NO I must win this!"_ he thought as he drew in some power from the ipad himself suprising Takuto himself. "There's more to the Ipad than meets the eye!" he yelled charging at Dexmon bravely.

Back outside, BlackMegaGargomon found himself swarmed by DeckerGreymon and the three Ultimates while BlackSeraphimon was being pushed back by JeagerLowemon. "We've already lost two of our own, and it doesn't appear that BlackImperialdramon is doing any better." noted BlackSeraphimon as both looked up and saw that everytime BlackImperialdramon tried to strike AlforceVeedramon he would dodge at the last moment then counter attack, and it did not help that Tsukuyomimon was helping by shooting it repeatedly with his cannon.

"Still, we'll die if we retreat so it's not an option!" yelled BlackMegaGargomon who charged up his two BFM's once more. "Impact Rockets!" he yelled letting them fly, DeckerGreymon easily destroyed one while the three Ultimates combined thier attacks to take down the other one.

"Alright keep on him guys!" yelled Mikato, Shizuka and Kasumi were also cheering, Maki was watching the fight in the air as well.

"GO Ken!" he yelled, Tsukuyomimon had enough, and after catching BlackImperialdramon with his Light with Hope Chain attack, AlforceVeedramon produced his saber and moved in for the kill.

"This is for disgracing our villiage you hethen!" he yelled as he chopped BlackImperialdramon's head clean off and deleted him while absorbing his data. "You don't get to come back." Tsukuyomimon sighed.

"Not the right way to handle things, but in this case i'll make an exception." he said as they prepared to descend, BlackSeraphimon saw this and glared.

"NO, SEVEN HELLS!" he yelled out unleashing seven black energy blasts towards JeagerLowemon who's body began glowing with energy.

"DARK MASTER!" JeagerLowemon charged foward and was suddenly surrounded by a large dark energy shape that deflected the shots with ease and all BlackSeraphimon could do was scream as he was plowed through like a drill through rock before bursting into data, BlackMegaGargomon glared at them all as he backed away, finding himself surrounded.

"What now, you still want to fight?" asked Tsukuyomimon, BlackMegaGargomon began to sweat bullets.

_"This is not good, the mighty dark hand obliterated by children so easily! I can't take this!" _he looked at Tsukuyomimon and glared hard. "Are you thier leader?" he demanded, to everyone's suprise, even Grey's Tsukuyomimon nodded.

"Yes, although i'd rather not be so! Either way surrender, torture, and death are your only choices right now, so i'd think carefully before I speak." before he could speak however the sound of the castle being broken was heard in the distance making all turn slightly to see what was going on, this allowed BlackMegaGargomon to kick up his jet thrusters and fly off, but Tsukuyomimon looked back and took out the wind jade he had been given before and focused on it soon energy erupted from it in the form of a howiling flying wolf that flew into BlackMegaGargomon and ripped into his body as if he was being clawed to death.

"What the heck was that!" asked Maki, Tsukuyomimon shrugged as BlackMegaGargomon crashed back into the ground some yards away, but they all turned to the castle where they saw Dexmon standing ontop of it as lightning began to cackle in the sky.

"More importantly what the hell is that!" demanded Tsukuyomimon. "Come on!" he yelled as the group headed towards the castle.

"I don't like this, I hope Kari is safe!" said Gatomon who was riding on DeckerGreymon.

"I hope my brother is ok as well." Said JeagerLowemon who was keeping up the pace.

Meanwhile, from within a dark void similar to that of Amaterasumon's, GranDracomon sighed as he watched the digidestined charge towards the castle. "Typical good guy bs, SkullDarkKnightmon you are so screwed even if you find the blade...that's assuming though these humans can beat Dexmon first or your last triad." a cackling insect like bee female voice spoke up.

"My lord, are you ok with the dark hand failing?" she asked, GranDracomon shrugged.

"Not really, only BlackWarGrowlmon and BlackSeraphimon had foresight among them, I was even going to let BlackWarGrowlmon digivolve, albeit the other Megidramon would've had to have been silenced first, BlackMegaGargomon is too focused and poses too much, BlackImperialdramon never could keep his mouth shut despite the fact he and SkullDarkKnightmon silently took out his dominion for not electing him to be it's gaurdian, and BlackKingNumemon just stunk...really bad." he said.

"And what of the ipad master?" spoke a froggish voice.

"Yes, what about it?" spoke a similar one

"I'll send a message to BlackMegaGargomon to get it back, and die trying or die if he comes back without it..." another grunting noise was heard this one from a rather harsh voice.

"ME GO AND KILL!" yelled the voice, GranDracomon sweatdropped.

"As I much as I appreaciate your offer, i'd rather you not, I know you could kill everyone there but you'd take out the ipad which I created and want back as well, be calm you'll get your chance cause I can't honestly see these heros failing thier mission." he replied before looking back into the portal. "Especially not thier leader."

He was not the only one watching these events unfold, Amaterasumon was as well. "So the time for the second trial of fate has come, but will the spirit be helpful or vengeful, that will be the key to the next passing." she said.

However as the group got closer to the castle a chuckling was heard and three more digimon each with skull metallic bodies crossed thier path, SkullLilithmon was in the middle, on the right was a large centar digimon with a spiked demon head only altered and more spiky, and on the left was a large machine digimon, all of which didn't seem thrilled at the humans charge.

_"Just how many freaking digimon are we going to have to deal with here, I know the tamers had the d-reaper but come freaking on!"_ thought Ken inside Tsukuyomimon as he did not stop his charge at all. _"No matter how many of you come, I will END THIS!"_

* * *

More fighting occurs, more secrets revealed, two swords found, stories abound, a dark reunion occurs as well as a forbidden union...Find out more next time.

Two things i'd like to point out.

those of you wondering, the "Dark hand" is based off five of six hidden bosses from digimon world 3, each with black in thier names, I did not include BlackWarGreymon because he has another part to play.

of the skull digimon are an homage to the "malefic" versions of duel monsters, and the dark hand is an homage to the ginyu force.

until next time peace out^^


	20. Rampage of Good and Evil, The Story of t

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey, BlackWarGreymon TekBlaster Mode,Brave, and Amaterasumon, the characters "Yamato", Burizalor, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, and the digital Warlord belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant" belongs to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Kanius, Max, I hope I do good here, Also if anyone gets confused, the Karin/Sedna mentioned here is not the one in this story, it is from Kanius YuYuDigiMoon series, really great stuff you should read it.

Chapter 20: Rampage of Good and Evil, The Story of the Swords.

"Oh geez more of em!" muttered Maki as they came upon the castle only to be stopped by three more digimon, SkullLilithmon giggled seductively.

"Now now, that's not a nice way to treat your hostess, so which one of you boys wants to play with me?" she asked, Tsukuyomimon simply responded by giving her the finger which irked her. "Did your mother ever teach you any mannors boy?" she asked, Ken shrugged.

"Yes, but your an evil demon who wants to take our souls, i've already seen what a normal one of you can do, Goddramon forbid I see what you can do." SkullLilithmon was shocked to say the least upon hearing this, but before she could probe the situation further the other two digimon spoke up with deep booming voices.

"My Lady, let us crush them now while the master fends off the evil Dexmon." the other one nodded.

**"Yes, I want to crush them!"** spoke the machine digimon.

"Alright then, SkullGulfmon, SkullMachinedramon, lets get them." she said leaping forward towards Tsukuyomimon who lept out of the way allowing her get right in the way of Crescemon who took out another batch of ice arrows.

"Go to hell witch!" she said unleashing the arrows. "Ice Archery!" SkullLilithmon dodged them in a slow motion like fashion before turning back around to lunge at Tsukuyomimon again, only find he had his lazer cannon aimed at her face and his vizor down.

"Miracle Kindnes..." he was cut off when SkullMachinedramon pointed his cannons downward.

"Nova Cannons!" he yelled out firing two strong blasts that made them both move out of the way.

"You dumbass i'm on your side!" yelled SkullLillithmon, before SkullMachinedramon could retort, DeckerGreymon unleashed another TerraDestroyer that hit the beast in the head and knocked him against the side of the wall, Grey then spoke up.

"Ok we need to form three teams, i'm going up there with DeckerGreymon to contain this "Dexmon" or whatever it is." he said, the rest of you need to follow Ken's orders from now on." he said taking out his xros loader and tossing it to Tsukuyomimon who caught it.

"What's this for?" he asked, Grey sighed but smiled.

"I'm afraid I might not make it out of this battle in one peice, so I am giving my digivice to you so that you can get the others back home safely." he said, Ken didn't know how to respond, but before anyone could a bright light formed on both his digivice Burst Accel, and the xros loader, with the latter being sucked into the former, and when the glowing faded, the Burst Accel now truely looked like a Xros loader in addition to retaining it's Burst components.

"Burst...Accel...Xros..." was all Tsukuyomimon could say as SkullLilithmon attempted to attack him again only for him to slug her, point blank in the upper chest area.

"What the hell! I don't care if she is a demon lord dude, you can't punch women in the..." Ken then kicked her in the same area and ran inside after her, with AlforceVeedramon and JeagerLowemon in pursuit. "Geez...he'd beat up a baby given the chance." Maki muttered sweatdropping.

"I really don't mind!" yelled Gatomon running inside as well, leaving the remaining three to stare down SkullGulfmon.

"Great, we're back to where we started." said Kasumi, however Grey shook his head.

"I know of a way you can beat him, Mikato, Shizuka, the two of you must use your powers of unity if you want to crush him, think about what i've said and good luck!" said Grey before turning to DeckerGreymon who levitated off the ground and upwards towards the fighting between Dexmon and SkullDarkKnightmon.

"What the heck did he mean by that!" wondered Mikato, however they had no time to think about it as SkullGulfmon almost crushed them.

"Your lucky that we mega skull digimon can't use the armor break, but we don't need it to crush you!" he said before walking over to SkullMachinedramon and began slapping him. "Hey slacker, wake the hell up!, How can a Machine digimon sleep anyway!"

"We can't let him wake that thing up, any ideas!" demanded Maki, Mikato was still thinking over what Grey had said, and then nodded.

"All of you, focus your minds as one." she said, the others were confused.

"What!" asked Kasumi, Shizuka on the other hand nodded and began to focus as told, Maki sooned joined in, Kasumi then nodded and followed, quietly the three focused as the power of the ninja twins D3 units began to emit a light that transfered to the other two digivices, and happened to get SkullGulfmon's attention.

"Now what!" he turned and saw the light. "What is it with the constant lightshows?" he demanded, but then gasped when GrapLeomon started glowing with a siliverish aura color.

"One..." said the digimon and thier partners at once, Mikato and Shizuka opened thier eyes.

"Two..." Maki and Coronamon opened thier eyes together as Flaremon began glowing with red energy.

"No stop this!" yelled SkullGulfmon, but he was too late.

"Three!" yelled Kasumi as her and Crescemon opened their eyes, Crescemon glowed with with energy and the three digimon combined together in midair before flying towards SkullGulfmon in a phoenix like formation.

"Trinity Burst!" yelled all three digimon as they plowed into SkullGulfmon right through his chest and plowed through his chest area causing him to explode into data.

"I can't believe that actually worked." said Maki. "I remember the Tamers were able to do it, but wow that was so cool!" he said smiling.

"I think we might want to go help Grey now, it should be sometime before SkullMachinedramon wakes up too so we'll be able to finish him off later." said Mikato as she and Shizuka grabbed thier ninja tools...however Kasumi stopped them.

"Take a good look at our digimon first off." she said, all three of them were tired from the attack. "We go up there now, we'll only get in Grey's way, our best bet is to hide out nearby and wait for a chance to help." Shizuka nodded obediantly while Mikato was reluctant.

"Very well, let's go hide then." she said, motioning for the digimon to follow them, they were tired and could hardly speak but it was easy to understand hand motions and they followed the three humans away towards another outside section of the castle, none of them noticing a familiar psycotic laughter coming from the sky to the north...

Atop the castle, Dexmon was on a rampage, destroying walls with ease and trying to get SkullDarkKnightmon with his strange data reformation attacks, however when he got close SkullDarkKnightmon would dodge and parry all while enjoying the carnage. "Heh, under normal circumstances I should be loathing this, but it only helps my serch for the blade, continue your chaos Dexmon, destroy this place!" he yelled while dodging another charge. "Dark Lance!" he yelled out unleashing dark power from his lance arm and hurting Dexmon more, watching nearby on a fairly unstable outcropping over the side of the castle was Takuto who was still angry at SkullDarkKnightmon for his deception and had since been working on a counter measure.

"If Dexmon can't destroy this digital world then i'll have to myself..." he muttered as he continued typing in commands to his ipad before taking out a data card from his pocket. "Good thing i've kept this thing clean of data otherwise it would be useless to me." he said as he placed the card inside a slot in the ipad's frame, after a few moments the ipad made a beeping noise and ejected the card, however it also got SkullDarkKnightmon's attention.

"Going somewhere!" he yelled out firing off another attack, Takuto lept back to try and dodge but it was in vain as the outcropping was already crumbling under the power of Dexmon's attacks, he fell backwards, SkullDarkKnightmon quickly lunging forward and grabbing the ipad with his spare arm as Takuto yelled out as he fell towards the ground.

"You dirty rat!" however this caused the teens below to look up and see him falling.

"Hey that's the guy from the lake!" yelled Shizuka, Flaremon was the first digimon to regain himself and Maki pointed upwards.

"We need you to catch him so you can interogate him bud!" Flaremon nodded.

"Very well." he said leaping up the wall of the castle and bounced off with Takuto in his arms, when he got to the ground and Maki and Takuto saw each other, both nearly freaked out.

"Well well, this is quite the suprise, I never thought you'd be one of the digidestined let alone get here..." said Takuto to Maki, Kasumi was confused.

"Maki, do you know him!" Maki nodded slowly.

"Yes, he's my..my.." he was having trouble saying the two words that needed to be said.

Inside the castle, JeagerLowemon and Gatomon had finally found the labratory where Koji and Kari were, with Tsukuyomimon barrel rolling in after them with SkullLillithmon on his heels. "You are one fiesty child." she said licking blood off her arm.

"And your one scary lady...oh wait scratch that, the other you is still scarier." Tsukuyomimon replied, still thinking of when the other Lillithmon produced a hammer from seemingly nowhere and then used it on SkullRapidmon, this only ticked SkullLillithmon off as she was then blasted from behind by AlforceVeedramon, who saw Koji and Kari in the room.

"So how do we get them out of there?" he asked as the Datamon present decided to attack.

"Double Tempest Slash!" yelled Tsukuyomimon forming into two clones with buzzsaws temporarly replaced the gun,and began buzzsawing the crap out of the datamon's while Jeagerlowemon and Gatomon plowed through the glass and destroyed the machines above thier loved ones before helping them up.

"G..gatomon, what's going on?" asked Kari groggly as she stood up.

"Tell ya later, right now we need to go." she said.

"Brother are you alright?" asked JeagerLowemon, Koji nodded after a few moments.

"Yeah i'm fine, but where are we?" he wondered, Tsukuyomimon stepped up.

"Your in another digital world, now come on we gotta get..." SkullLillithmon tackled him to the ground. "Go ahead and try to bite me, I hope you gag!" he yelled, however to his and SkullLilithmon's suprise, both Kari and Koji produced digivices, Koji's was a d-tector and Kari's was a model similar to Kasumi's.

"Gatomon digivolve too...Angewoman!" yelled Gatomon who now stood as a regular colored Angewoman.

_Angewoman: a peacekeeping digimon, she purifies foes with her heavens charm attack, and if things get too bad she uses her Celestial Arrow on them._

"Execute, Fusion Evolution!" yelled Koji, who suddenly seemed to become covered by two spirits and was replaced by a humanoid digimon wearing white armor and welded a large double bladed golden sword. "Beuwolfmon!" he yelled out, Kari was stunned.

"Humans can turn into digimon, Ken wanted to laugh, but he wanted to blast SkullLilithmon's head off even more.

"Celestial Arrow!" yelled Angewoman, her attack connected and forced SkullLilithmon off Tsukuyomimon.

"You bi..." she was cut off when Beuwolfmon held up his sword.

"Frozen Hunter!" he yelled summoning a large energy wolf that slammed her into the far wall away from them, not wasting this chance Tsukuyomimon lowered his visor and his gun barrel extended once more.

"This time, stay DEAD Miracle Kindness Cannon!" he yelled firing off the shot, as weakened as she was SkullLilithmon could not escape the blast and was caught in it, the blast went right through her and produced two dark angel like wings that began to weigh her down to the floor as if she was being crushed by a weight.

"What is happening...too me..." she demanded as Ken dedigivolved.

"Is he like us?" wondered Koji inside Beuwolfmon, Kari was still shocked.

"I don't think so, he doesn't have any spirits." said Kouichi inside Jeagerlowemon.

"Let the weight of your sins crush you!" was all Ken could say as SkullLilithmon eventually evaporated into data unable to resist the strain anymore. "Now what?" he wondered, AlforceVeedramon motioned for them to come see something.

"How about we take this out so he can't kidnap anyone anymore?" he asked, what he had found was another room, and inside it was both the Parallelmon who had brought the three digidestined to this world along with the laser used to retract it.

"Good idea, go for it!" yelled Ken. AlforceVeedramon nodded and charged up his attack.

"Shining V-force!" he yelled out unleashing a powerful blast of V shaped energy which blew the Parallelmon and cannon away, however to his dismay, Kari and the others remained. "Uh oh..." Ken sweatdropped.

"What do you mean uh oh?" he wondered.

"When a Parllelmon is destroyed, those absorbed by it and taken to other worlds must be sent back to thier original worlds..." said AlforceVeedramon, however Ken knew what the problem was.

"This one wasn't real though, it was artifically made...damn it we gotta get to Grey and make sure he survives this fight, come on!" Kouichi and Angewoman were willing, Kari and Beuwolfmon were confused but followed after a moment.

"So who are you then?" asked Kari as they ran and flew through the castle and up to the castle top.

"My name is Ken, this is my partner AlforceVeedramon." he said jerking a thumb to him as they ran.

"What about that digimon who was...you?" she wondered, Ken smiled.

"That was Tsukuyomimon, a very nice little present..."he stopped a few feet from the entrance to the top of the castle, in his way was Grey who shook his head.

"I had a feeling you'd come up here instead of leaving, too bad my secret has to be revealed now..." he then noticed Kari. "Ah the child of light, it's been some time." he said, Kari was confused as Angewoman stood before her.

"You...you know me?" she asked, Grey nodded as DeckerGreymon approached.

"Brother the time has come." he said, Grey nodded and turned around running out the door before Ken or the others could stop him.

"Wait come back!" yelled Ken as they ran out into the open, what they saw was astounding, Grey's body began to change into the silouette of a familiar looking digimon as DeckerGreymon defused back into Deckerdramon and MetalGreymon, MetalGreymon then entered the code of data which caught the attention of SkullDarkKnightmon and Dexmon who were shocked as when the light faded, there was now standing a black humanoid dragonic like warrior with a black body, two gauntlets with claws on them, and a large black sheild on his back, Kari was the first to utter his name.

"BlackWarGreymon!" she said in disbelief.

_BlackWarGreymon: A corupted version of WarGreymon, this digimon loves and craves battle more than anything else, and his Terra Destroyer will nuke anything._

"Terra Destroyer!" he yelled forming a large red ball of energy in his hands which he threw at Dexmon, the dragon digimon was slammed hard by it causing more damage to the casltle as SkullDarkKnightmon turned and glared at him, before glaring at Ken and AlforceVeedramon.

"Damn it, you three just ruined my chances of finding the dragon saber!" he yelled out, AlforceVeedramon narrowed his eyes.

"What in the hell could an unruly knight like you want with Alphamon's best weapon!" BlackWarGreymon stopped him however.

"Don't worry about it, he won't be alive much longer to find out." he said narrowind his eyes in a fighting way. "Deckerdramon, it's time! Ken help us out!" Ken didn't understand what he meant at first, but did after a short while.

"Alright you got it!" he yelled holding up his digivice. "Digixros!" he yelled out, BlackWarGreymon and Deckerdramon combined with each other, Deckerdramon's main body vanished leaving behind his various missile launchers and laser blasters which attached themselves to BlackWarGreymon's shoulders, Legs and even on the backsides of his gauntlets.

"BlackWarGreymon TekBlasterMode!" shouted the new digimon, SkullDarkKnightmon was abit nervous at seeing all the artilliery peices.

"Overcompensating for something!" he asked, however before BlackWarGreymon could respond two dark chuckles caught the attention of all, and they all turned and saw SkullKimeramon lifting SkullMachinedramon into the air.

"What the fu..." said Ken stopping as SkullMachinedramon spoke.

**"Seems like your having some trouble master, let us help you...and then destroy you!"** the digimon declared as he and SkullKimeramon began merging together.

"No, you two don't! You'll kill us all!" he yelled out in fear, however it was too late as the two began glowing, merging thier bodies together, and when it died down a whole new digimon was created, his body was metallic but was that of Kimeramon's, above Kimeramon rested the form of Machinedramon in dark colorment and above that were his two BFG cannons, the digimon called out his name.

"Millenniummon!" yelled the new digimon, everyone present was scared, and they weren't the only ones who could feel it.

Back down on the ground the remaining Ultimate digimon had shivers running down thier spine as Maki still couldn't find his voice, the mear shock of seeing his father before him was just too much for him to bear, Kasumi and Shizuka tried to comfirt him with no luck while Mikato held Takuto in place with a Kunai dagger. "Maki, snap out of it!" the girls yelled, Takuto mearly chuckled.

"Why don't you let me talk to him, I am his father after all." he said, Mikato hardened her gaze.

"After all the trouble you've caused I don't think so, you have no right to call yourself a father, or a human for that matter." she declared, Takuto grunted.

"I was under the control of SkullDarkKnightmon, he forced me to do what I did, you can't blame me for that." he said, attempting to sweet talk his way out of the situation, however Mikato would not have it. "What if I told you I know of SkullDarkKnightmon's weakness." he then held up the card he had scanned early from the digivice ipad.

"What is that?" asked Shizuka, glaring at him.

"It's a card I created as a fail safe against SkullDarkKnightmon, but only Maki's digivice can use it." Mikato glared.

"Why should we believe..." to thier suprise Maki stood up.

"What are you doing Maki?" asked Kasumi concerned, Maki turned and walked over to his father, only for Mikato to get in his way.

"You can't be serious, you'd listen to this man!" it was at that time Maki spoke, his voice shallow and dark.

"If I can save my father's reputation and make ammends for all the trouble he's caused than let me!" he demanded, Takuto was shocked but in his mind he was grinning.

_"That's it my boy, come to the dark side!"_ he thought, Mikato would not move however Maki looked back at Flaremon.

"You gave me your word that you would help me in any situation, well now is your chance!" he yelled, Flaremon didn't want too, but he had made that promise, he then ranfoward towards Mikato only for GrapLeomon and Crescemon to stop him.

"What do you think your doing Flaremon?" demanded Crescemon.

"Keeping a promise." he yelled out. "It's a sin among digimon to not help the humans!" he yelled out, Mikato let her gaurd down for a breif moment, and that was all it took for Maki to grab the card and slide it through his digivice, but when he did the screen on it went dark and Maki's body as well as Flaremon's became overtaken by a powerful dark aura.

"You fool, what have you done!" yelled Mikato lunging at Takuto only for Maki to block her path, and when he arose his head up, a dark grin was now across it.

"I've inherited my fathers legacy and with it, I shall destroy this digital world!" he yelled out laughing evily.

Atop the castle, Ken heard the laughter and as much as he wanted to go check on it, he couldn't do so. _"What's this dark feeling all of a sudden, and it's coming from somewhere nearby...did one of the others get turned evil..."_ he wondered as SkullMillenniummon began talking more.

**"You fooled us all and played us for tools, now your the one who will be destroyed!"** said SkullMillenniummon as he prepared to attack, but Dexmon got in the way. **"Get out of my way, Infinity Cannon!" **he yelled out unleashing two powerful blasts of energy that not only destroyed Dexmon on the spot but hit AlforceVeedramon who had blocked most of the second shot from hitting Ken and the others, Ken quickly grabbed his partner as he dedigivolved and both fell back into the castle through a hole that had formed from the blast.

"Ken!" the others all yelled as the hole was quickly covered up. SkullDarkKnightmon had enough.

"DAMN IT TO HELL, ALPHAMON WHERE IS THE SWORD!" he yelled out, his yelling caused another section of the wall to collapse and when it did a large sword with a small blade on one side and big blade on the other side with well defined dragon markings stood, on instinct alone SkullDarkKnightmon grabbed the sword before anyone could do anything about it, however upon drawing the blade, several images began to pop up around the top of the castle. "What's this?" Alphamon appeared in the images.

"This is a message to anyone foolish enough to draw my sword before it's time, this sword is not meant to be used by you or anyone else...as a matter of fact I am suprised at who the next welder of the sword will be through a reading with the great council." an image of a sailor scout appeared, she had a white valkyrie like battle suit atuned to match that of a polar bear, long brown hair and soft blue eyes, had Ken still been there he would've recognized who it was. It was Sailor Sedna, but clearly not the one he knew.

"A Magical girl is the next chosen welder." wondered Grandracomon through his veiwing orb. "Judging from her appearance she must be one of the future valkyrie types the digital warlord told me off, but I wonder if he knew about this? Either way I must get a sample from this girl and see what happens, after all if she was handpicked by a royal knight to weld that powerful weapon then I want a dark version of her on my side." he said grinning evily.

The image continued. "SkullDarkKnightmon, you are a fool, if you thought you could ever use this weapon then I pity you, I knew it was time for the blade to be sealed until it found it's chosen owner when you and your forces came for me, either way only the chosen one can power of the sword..." SkullDarkKnightmon began slashing the images around him.

"You peice of shit! Then this weapon is useless to me!" he yelled almost wanting to throw it down in anger. SkullMillenniummon began laughing.

**"Seems your last bit of hope has run out, now it is time for you all to die!"** he said preparing more energy blasts.

Inisde the castle, Ken and Veemon were surrounded by darkness once again, upon waking up the two had no idea where they were and checked each other to be sure neither had a concussion although Veemon's thick skull made this impossible, they could barely see anything except for a second blade, this one more kitana like inside a pedistal of sorts. "What the heck is that, is that the dragon saber?" wondered Ken, however upon walking over and touching it, it sparked and began glowing with a large blue wolf digimon in white battle armor similar to Beuwolfmon standing over it. on the ground infront of the sword was a sheath, obviously meant for the blade but was seemingly untouched by time as it was not dusty at all.

_"I am the gaurdian spirit of the Yamato sword, I am also Ancient Gurumon one of the ten legendary warriors who faught Lucemon._" said the spirit.

"Say what?" asked Ken confused. "Wait a second, do you know a digimon named Beuwolfmon?" he asked, the spirit nodded.

_"If the human spirit and beast spirit I left behind for a digimon or human to use are combined, then yes that digimon can be created."_ Ken and Veemon looked at each other but then both nearly flipped when the spirit eyed them, specifically Ken. _"You, boy...I sense the power of the courage of friendship within you, however unlike the previous one you are not tainted by the power of darkness."_ Ken was confused.

"Excuse me what!" suddenly the room glowed, and they found themselves on a snow like battlefield, several digimon were all dead thanks to being frozen or were in peices, the reason why. A familiar looking person to Ken was standing next to MetalGurumon, the person had spiky brownish orange hair and wore a green sleeveles t-shirt and regular pants. "No way, is that Matt from the TV show?" Apposing the two was Ancient Gurumon.

"Tell me something, why would a legendary digidestined like yourself be aligned with a tyrant like Burizalor?" Matt didn't say anything, MetalGurumon charged forward only to be swatted back like a fly.

"MetalGurumon get up! We can't fail this mission for the master, especially since it's our first one!" MetalGurumon staggered to his feet barely, AncientGurumon shook his head.

"This is pointless, your digimon partner is no match for me and even if you do strike me down my spirit will become much more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Matt glared as a dark aura seemed to overtake him breifly along with his partner, AncientGurumon held his two swords to counter, but what was coming he could not block.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" yelled MetalGurumon, the icy blast of power shattered both blades and sent AncientGurumon spiraling back across the frozen plains, Matt walked up to him.

"Nothing is impossible, not when one fights for another cause." AncientGurumon opened his eyes barely as the deletion began.

"You mistake the power of friendship, I can see it now, yours is a path lined with destruction all thanks to another persona building within you...rest assured that I will not let this stand!" to Matt and MetalGurumon's suprise he stood up and clutched the boy by his shoulders while glaring at him. "HEAR ME NOW CHILD OF FALSE FRIENDSHIP! YOU WILL LEARN WHAT BETRAYAL AND PAIN CAN DO TO THE FOOLISH!" he then began exerting his remaing power into Matt's body before dissappearing while laughing.

"Wha...what did you do to me!" yelled Matt as the data floated away laughing. "COME BACK AND TELL ME!"

"I mearly looked at your heart and it shall betray you time and again until you regain what you have lost, farewell false digidestined of friendship...he who shall be cursed with the name Yamato" said AncientGururmon's voice as Metalgururmon walked up to angry Matt concerned as a space craft was seen landing, the image faded.

"What the heck was that all about?" demanded Veemon, but Ken cut him off.

_"I get a distinctive feeling we were not supposed to see that, Matt turning pure evil, what the heck kind of world is that!" _thought Ken as the spirit reappeared.

_"My soul was lost to the void, eventually I found my spirit in this world and with the help of Alphamon constructed this sword for my spirit to rest in hiding until the day a worthy user would find me."_ Ken pointed to himself for a moment but then realised something.

"Hold the phone, your not suggesting I draw you to take out this version of Matt are you?" he demanded. "I'm not going to murder someone just because they decided to go awol."

_"Nor should you young one, I will grant you my power to help you in your battles as you are a true user of friendship, but if you ever do meet that boy, and he is still on the side of evil, fighting him might not be avoidable."_ said the spirit, Ken shrugged.

"How about we not think about that now, let's worry about getting out of here and stopping the psyco android back uptop from killing us all first." said Ken gripping the blade.

_"Very well, good luck Kensuke Rainer!"_ said the spirit one last time as every light particle in the room seemed to draw into the sword as Ken yanked it from the pedistal, upon doing so his eyes glowed blue for a brief moment and he let out a tiger like roar that shook the castle to it's very core.

"What the hell!" studdered SkullDarkKnightmon, SkullMillenniummon was also confused.

**"What was that!"** he wondered and stopped charging up his energy.

A new phrase made itself known on Ken's digivice. "Digisoul Charge, Ascention?" he then smiled as his digisoul kicked up. "Let's take it for a spin Veemon and kick the shit out of the Tin Can back up top!" Veemon nodded.

"Your right!" Ken tied the Yamato Sword to his back with the sheath he had found next to it and then let loose the call.

"Digisoul Charge, Ascention!" he yelled out, the digisoul enveloped both of them and shot up through the castle badly before shooting up towards and breaking through the hole that had been created before, Ken and Veemon both started to rise before Veemon became AlforceVeedramon once again, albeit breifly as his body seemed to merge with Ken's who clothes changed to a white powersuit, parts of AlforceVeedramon's body seemed to cover his own like armor, on the right arm a sword that could swing forward was formed while on both hands small gauntlet containers formed that contained small beam sabers within them, two more beam sabers formed on his shoulders as on his back was a circular silver particle absorbtion convertor that could absorb sunlight particles in the air to allow for faster travel. The final touches came when AlforceVeedramon's face seemed to form around Ken's head like a mask exposing on his eyes, and finally the metal V on his chest seemed to melt into the skin while a second metal V appeared on his forehead, shooting up out of the hole for all digimon around him to see the new being called out his name.

"Dramon X!" everyone was shocked sans one person who seemed to be angry and jealous, that was Maki who still had the dark aura around him.

"Wha..what the fuck is an ascendant doing here!" demanded SkullDarkKnightmon who also noticed the blade on his back. "NO..The sword of sealing light! The Yamato!" BlackWarGreymon TekBlaster Mode was confused but suprised at the same time.

"He never fails to suprise me." he said.

"Huh, someone better get the digital warlord on the demension phone cause I gotta wonder what he'll think of this..." muttered GranDracomon. "So we get an Ascendant here, now where did I put the popcorn and digibeer at?"

Looking around, Dramon X stared down at SkullMillenniummon, letting out a battle cry and unleashing the sword on his right arm he charged straight down at SkullMillenniummon, intending to kill him first.

* * *

Ken's new power pushes SkullMillenniummon to the point where he must use a forbidden tool to remain in the game, but will it backfire? And what of Maki who is now on the side of darkness, tune in next time to find out.

Ok first of all Kanius and Max I hope I did well. As for the part regarding Matt, it happens during his "time" with Burizalor, before he goes back and fights Tai in the digimon Kai fic so I don't think I caused any harm there.

Second thing, if your thinking Dramon X resmembes the gundam exia from gundam 00 you'd be correct, until next time peace out.


	21. Dramon X's Arrival, The Shifting Tide of

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey, BlackWarGreymon TekBlaster Mode,Brave, and Amaterasumon, the characters "Yamato", Burizalor, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, and the prophet belong to Kanius, the Digital Warlord and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant" belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

after taking a much needed break i'm ready to get back on this lol, here we go, one pre note, BlackWarGreymon TekBlaster mode is abit long so i'll refer to TekBlaster as TB that is all.

Chapter 21: Dramon X's Arrival, The Shifting Tide of War.

From her viewing place in the void, a small smile crept across Amaterasumon's face as she watched the events unfold. "So the child has risen to a new level, intresting to see how this plays out." she said, however she was not the only one to think this as GranDracomon was also watching the chaos unfold.

"Intresting that we get an ascendant here, I wonder how powerful he is." he said as he watched Dramon X swing the blade on his right arm forward and charge down at SkullMillenniummon.

**"Hold on, what the!"** demanded SkullMillenniummon, Dramon X let out a battle cry and lunged down at him intent on skewering his head. **"Time Shock! TIME IS FROZEN TODAY!"** he yelled, time around the area seemed to freeze and with it he was able to move back, however he was suprised when he saw that Dramon X was still slowly moving, even if it was just a tiny bit. _"How in the bloody pits of hell can he move within my time feild!"_ he wondered as time went back to normal, Dramon X saw that his target was no longer infront of him and managed to retract the blade before landing on the ground hard.

"Where the hell did he go!" yelled a dual sounding voice, looking around he saw SkullMillenniummon was now charging up his cannons.

**"Time Devistator!"** he yelled out unleashing large energy blasts from them, however Dramon X was quick to dodge them before unsheathing his blade again and this time quickly lobbed off the left cannon atop the behemoth's back. "Ugh, you peice of..." yelled SkullMillenniummon as his back was in pain, Dramon X landed and turned around.

"I'm just getting started you prick!" he retorted before charging again, up above BlackWarGreymon TB mode looked at the two spirit destined and Kari.

"You three go down to the other digidestined and see if they need any help, i'll handle SkullDarkKnightmon and Dramon X can handle SkullMillenniummon got it!" although Koji in his Beowolfmon form didn't like the way he was being addressed he nodded in agreement as they were in danger.

"Alright, but you make sure you win your fight." he said before he, JeagerLowemon and Angewoman carrying Kari lept off the castle's top and towards the ground, BlackWarGreymon TBmode then turned around.

"Now it's just you and me." SkullDarkKnightmon mearly tossed the Dragon Saber backwards, with it sealed he could not use it and held up his lance defiantly.

"I will not fall here..." he said defiantly. "Dragon Saber or not, You will not beat me!" he yelled charging forward, BlackWarGreymon TB mode dodged with ease and more explosions soon ensued.

Back down on the ground the two spirit destined along with Angewoman and Kari landed to see the others in a heated standoff, and Flaremon still being restrained by the other two ultimates. "What's going on here?" asked Beowolfmon, the three girls turned and while they were suprised to see Kari and the other digimon at first, Kasumi knew better and pointed at Takuto.

"This man who was behind everything just corrupted his own son with some kind of black card!" she yelled, Takuto laughed.

"What of it, he did it of his own will." However he stopped when Maki started to laugh like a maniac. "What the..."

"I feel great dad!" he said chuckling before Flaremon and himself began glowing with a dark aura. "In fact I feel like destroying everything..." he then turned around giving his father a look that would kill a normal man." Including you." he said as he and Flaremon suddenly lept into the air and merged together in a dark burst of energy, the other four digimon fighting were too emersed in thier battles to see this or care. What remained landed on the ground still chuckling, his body was humanoid with a thick sheet of black armor covering everything, on top of him were red like girders that seemed to be connected to his shoulders and surrounded what looked like a small black hole.

"Who is that?" asked GrapLeomon, Crescemon snarled.

"He looks like Apollomon, but he can't be since he's all black." the new digimon turned and spoke with a dual voice.

"Indeed, I am not Apollomon, I am Caiusmon!" he yelled out.

_Caiusmon: Corrupted form of Apollomon of the olympus twelve, where as his counterpart calls upon the sun, this one calls upon the powers of the void._

"I hope your happy dad, because thanks to you I get to be the hero who destroyed the entire digital world!" he said laughing his head off, the way he was laughing made Takuto start to rethink things.

_"Why...Why does it hurt to see my son this way."_ he thought gripping his chest. _"I see now, all this time i've been terrorizing digimon for all the wrong reasons and now even my son is corrupted...all because of me...I must stop this!"_ to the suprise of everyone, he ran up to Caiusmon and held out his hands.

"Son, enough. I didn't want things to go this far. Stand down!" he yelled out, Caiusmon simply kicked him backwards towards the others, Crescemon caught him, but the sheer force of the blow caused her to dedigivolve back into Lunamon.

"Lunamon!" Mikato was now pissed off.

"How dare you Maki, your father finally comes to his senses and you just kick him!" she yelled throwing a kunai dagger at him, Caiusmon did not move but the blade cut the left side of his face, when he felt this he became enraged.

"How dare you!" he yelled out forming two black energy balls. "Quantum Force!" he yelled out throwing them forward.

"Celestial Arrow!" yelled out Angewoman forming and arrow of light and fired it forward, however the two spheres dispersed the energy with ease and soon slammed into Angewoman, causing her to be throwing into the air tossing and turning as if she had been caught in a tornado before she was slammed into the ground hard and de-digivolved back to Gatomon.

"Ok, enough! Cleansing Light!" yelled Beowolfmon, firing off a lazer beam and several missiles, Caiusmon avoided the beam, but the missiles hit thier target.

"Agh! I'll..." he stopped when JeagerLowemon lept into the air towards him.

"Dark Master!" becoming covered by the dark energy from before he intended to plot right through Caiusmon, who snarled.

"I don't think so!, Darkness Dupicate!" he yelled forming a clone of himself that took the hit while he landed on the ground, only for GrapLeomon to come running at him. "You think you can hurt me? I'm a Mega..." he stopped again when Kari's crest of light suddenly began shining. "What the bloody...!"

"Kari, what's going on!" asked Kasumi, Kari's body suddenly became bathed in light, and her gaze hardened as she turned to Caiusmon.

"You who would use the darkness without even thinking about it, do you realise what your doing?" her tone seemed more serious.

"Why does it matter, I'll kill you first!" Caiusmon yelled, this only made the brightness get bigger. "I can't freaking see!" the two spirit destined, GrapLeomon, Dramon X and even BlackWarGreymon TB mode started glowing.

"What is this power!" demanded SkullDarkKnightmon.

**"What are you doing human!"** demanded SkullMillenniummon to Dramon X.

"I don't know!" yelled Dramon X. _"Where did this power surge come from!"_

From his lair, GranDracomon shook his head. "I should've expect this coming from one of the two prime children of light, but..." another voice cut him off.

"Still it's too much light for my tastes." turning around GranDracomon noticed that a human had arrived, he had on a black outfit, a kitana strapped to his side, a dark cape flowing off his back, spiky hair, and peircing evil dark blue eyes. "Welcome Digital Warlord."

"I would say thanks, but that's not me." he said before looking at the viewing orb. "I came because I was told an Ascendant actually appeared in this world, is this true?" Grandracomon nodded as the viewing orb showed Dramon X glowing in the light as well. "He looks like a Gundam."

"What is that?" The digital warlord rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." he muttered, back out on the battlefield, GrapLeomon began glowing.

"I don't know why, but this feels incredible!" he yelled out before lunging into the air.

"GrapLeomon digivolve too..." his body grew taller, he was no longer metallic in any area save for the kitana he now carried, a black cape like jacket rested on his shoulders like a biker leader, and he now also had a hat that covered the front part of his head hair which was now longer, and he had a peice of grass in his mouth as well as numerous scars on his body. "BanchoLeomon!"

_BanchoLeomon: this digimon follows his own rules, and no one elses. He will beat down anyone who apposes him with his sword, and his pattened Bancho Punch._

"Another BanchoLeomon?" asked the digital warlord abit skeptical.

"You seem suprised by that, why?" the digital warlord shook his head.

"It's nothing." he said, Caiusmon mearly scoffed at this on the battlefield.

"You really think i'm scared, come..." before he could blink BanchoLeomon was in his face.

"BanchoPunch!" he yelled, Caiusmon's eyes widened as he felt a rocket powered fist plowing into his chest area sending him flying towards SkullMillenniummon.

"What the hell..." was all he could say before he passed out and crashed into the titan digimon who seemed annoyed.

**"That's it, enough human trash!" **he said producing a ball of white light from his hands, SkullDarkKnightmon saw this and moved back from BlackWarGreymon TB mode's Terra Destruction Barrage to get a good look at the orb, when he saw it he became scared.

"SkullMillenniummon! You can not use that...it is forbidden!" the titan machine only laughed.

**"You have no control over me anymore, besides I was planning on doing this anyway, but because of the constant uknown variables, the time table must be moved up!"** he said as he soon swallowed the ball of data and his body began shaking while starting to glow with a white aura, SkullDarkKnightmon lept off of the castle roof to stop him, as did BlackWarGreymon TB Mode, however it was too late and both were blasted back as Dramon X landed near them.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" he demanded.

"That ball of data he absorbed is called the Omega code." the others began approaching them.

"Omega Code?" asked BanchoLeomon.

"Yes, no one knows how the code came into existance, but we do know it is something not of this world." this made Dramon X skeptical.

"Why should we believe that?" he asked.

_"In this case he's telling the truth, You need to be more open sometimes."_ pathed Amaterasumon's voice, SkullDarkKnightmon however had ignored him.

"At first a few digimon used it, and soon duplicated it for many digimon to use, however while it grants the digimon a severe power increase, after thirty minutes have passed the reprocutions take place...such as being degressed to a lower form yet being able to be taken down by an even lower level of digimon, and in most cases causes..." he was cut off when SkullMillenniummon spoke up again.

**"DEATH TO YOU ALL!" **he yelled out firing off more Time Devistators, Dramon X noticed the cannon he had cut off had been restored.

"Oh come on!" he yelled out before finding he could not move yet again, neither could anyone else sans Caiusmon who was still unconcious.

"He can't be a real ascendant." said the digital warlord.

"Don't be so quick to judge, after all I don't think any normal high powered mega would have it easy against someone who can freeze time itself." GranDracomon replied.

"I can't move!" yelled Kasumi, who had noticed Kari was now back to normal but unconcious. "Oh no, guys we gotta do something!" SkullMillenniummon began charging his cannons again.

**"None of you will escape this, all of you will die!"** he said while charging.

"Is this how it ends?" muttered SkullDarkKnightmon.

"This is not good!" yelled Beowolfmon, inside Dramon X, Ken was fustrated.

_"There has to be something we can do, this is a really cheap way to go out!" _he yelled.

_"There is something you can do."_ came a voice, it was not Amaterasumon's but someone elses.

_"Who's there?"_ the image of Shoutmon appeared. _"Use my power, and purge all of the evil!"_ Dramon X's body suddenly became enveloped in a red battle aura that shook the ground around him, and with the sound of grass breaking in the air broke the hold time had over him and setting everyone else free as well as freaking SkullMillenniummon out.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"** he demanded, Dramon X responded by producing two blue beam sabers and charged forward in the blink of an eye and cut off both of his cannons this time causing them to explode over his head and forcing him into the ground hard.

"How did he..." started SkullDarkKnightmon, only SkullMillenniummon got back up, Kasumi and Lunamon quickly checked on Kari while the others glared down the digimon who had tried to kill them.

**"HUMAN I WILL EAT YOU!"** he yelled out regenerating his cannons and lunging towards Dramon X who vanished, look around for him SkullMillenniummon saw nothing until Dramon X came down from the sky once more still welding his beam weapons and dodged the strike as well, before long the two digimon seemed to be locked in a speed battle, neither one able to hit the other.

"Oh that's lovely, how are you supposed to get data on them, when we can't even see em?" asked the digital warlord, GranDracomon then realised something.

"Speaking of which, there's something I need retracted from the battlefield." he muttered.

Some distance away from the chaotic battle, BlackMegaGargomon finally stirred. "Where did that energy and wolfs come from?" he wondered before hearing a pericing voice in his head.

_"NIce to see your awake my pawn, if you wish to redeem yourself then recover the digivice Ipad from the battlefeild before it is caught in the crossfire!"_ it was GranDracomon's voice.

"Sir, yes sir!" he yelled out flying towards the battlefield only to be blown back by a sonicboom. "What was that!"

"You think he can get it back? He doesn't seem very reliable." said the digital warlord.

"Give him time, he might be stupid but he is loyal at least." GranDracomon replied, by this time Caiusmon was beginning to stir but he too got nailed by a sonicboom.

"Alright thats it, i'm taking everything out!" he yelled leaping up into the sky as high as he could before forming a black ball of energy in his hands that he just seemed to let grow in size without stopping. "Black Hole Sun!" he yelled out, forming a black hole that started to suck everything in sight into it, the viewing screens of both GranDracomon and Amaterasumon became filled with static upon this.

"Seems they are on thier own now." said Amaterasumon.

"If that ipad gets sucked up, I'll go out there and kill them all myself." said GranDracomon in anger. "For his sake, BlackMegaGargomon better recover it."

"Well we've got some time to kill before the Prophet shows up, want to discuss project P in the meantime?" asked the digtial warlord.

"Wait why is he coming here?" asked GranDracomon.

"He felt a powerful disturbance or so he said a while back, and he's coming here to talk with you about it." said the digital warlord, GranDracomon sighed.

"Whatever, so your going through with project P huh, hopefully it works cause that prototype on I gave to SkullDarkKnightmon barely worked." The digital warlord chuckled evily.

"I can assure you this one will work no questions asked, and what's even better is that I found a new digimon for it to absorb." GranDracomon was confused.

"Who? Dramon X?" the digital warlord shook his head.

"Not enough data on him, to be honest I still don't see him as an ascendant either, no I want this world's BanchoLeomon." GranDracomon was confused.

"It just became that, why him?" the digital warlord smirked.

"Use your brain, BanchoLeomon is one of the digital worlds most knowledgeable digimon, the one I happen to know is abit well too cunning and smart to be absorbed, so If I got another one...Project P will be unstoppable." he said before chuckling evily.

"That makes sense, let's talk more while we wait for our associate." GranDracomon replied, back on the battlefeild, everyone else had noticed that a black hole was now in the sky and things were starting to levitate off the ground, only Dramon X, SkullMillenniummon, SkullDarkKnightmon and BlackWarGreymon TB mode weren't effected.

"This is rediculious." yelled Beowolfmon.

"This is madness!" yelled Kasumi, Cauismon smiled.

"Madness, this is..." a beam saber wiffed by his head stopping him. "Hey, what the fuck Ken!" Back on the ground the two digimon were starting to slow down, Dramon X felt like his body was reaching it's limits from the strain of using Shoutmon's power, while SkullMillenniummon could feel the effects of the Omega code already taking thier effect.

**"This can not be!"** yelled SkullMillenniummon. **"The Omega Code is supposed to last for thirty minutes, it's only been about half that so why..."** SkullDarkKnightmon cut him off.

"It's pretty simple, DNA digimon using the code together cut down the time limit dramatically on the code's time frame, that's why I warned you but you didn't listen." SkullMillenniummon's body suddenly began convulsing before he glowed with a white light once again and shrunk down into a different form, a four winged digimon with a dark red body and a clear face mask covering his skin, BlackWarGreymon TB mode recognized him immediantly.

"Cybderdramon?" SkullDarkKnightmon shook his head.

"No, SkullCyberdramon." before they could do anything however the new digimon ran away like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"That was anticlamat..." Dramon X was cut off when two more black spheres came down and slammed onto him. "Alright that's it, Maki!" he yelled out lunging upwards towards his "Friend" You've been asking for a butt kicking and i'm gonna deliver it!" he yelled out, Caiusmon was suprised at how fast Dramon X was so he was not expecting a kick to the balls with no warning whatsoever.

"That...wasn't...fair..." he squeaked out and moved back, regaining himself barely he was confused. "How come your not effected by the black hole?" Dramon X didn't care as he was panting slightly, but was too far from Caiusmon for the latter to notice.

_"I guess Shoutmon's Shout Force was abit draining wasn't it?" _came Veemon's voice.

_"Is that what the amplification move was called, if so mental note do not use again unless absolutely necessary...we better take Maki out fast any ideas?" _

_"Hold on, if we kill him won't we be destroying Coronamon as well?"_ Ken sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but whatever Maki had done he had made his choice and was now going to have to sleep with it.

_"Coronamon can be revived, we have to knock Caiusmon out before the digital world is consumed by his black hole, don't let me down ok buddy?"_ asked Ken.

"_Ok then, do what you gotta do."_ Ken nodded as Dramon X and slammed his hands together palm to palm in a horizantal way and reared back.

"You know it." he said charging up energy in his hands, Caiusmon became nervous.

"Hold on you wouldn't!" he yelled out, down below the others were too busy trying to cling to the ground in order to avoid being sucked up, however Mikato glanced upwards and saw what was going on.

"Oh boy..." she muttered.

"What now?" asked Kasumi, but she glanced up as well and became shocked. "Ken don't you dare!" she yelled out, however Ken couldn't hear her or the others.

"I don't think he can hear us!" yelled Shizuka.

"You won't take me down, Quantum..." Dramon X however was faster as his eyes glowed brightly.

"Maki, Coronamon, i'm sorry." he said. "Ryuken Wave!" he yelled out letting loose a pure blue beam of energy towards them, the front of the beam took the shape of a dragon's head and roared out as it slammed into Caiusmon hard causing his body to be torn apart, bit by bit, eventually Maki's body fell out of the beam while the rest of Caiusmon dissappeared into nothingness.

_"Veemon, thank you...take care...of Lunamon..."_ said a voice into Dramon X's head as he swooped down to grab Maki, the black hole receeding instantly as it's creator was gone.

"Looks like it's just us now." said BlackWarGreymon TB mode to SkullDarkKnightmon, who returned the glare.

"Yes it is." he said. "Come!" he yelled running at BlackWarGreymon with all his might, however there was too much weaponry against him, as he moved forward his body began to get chipped away peice by peice until he was finally forced to seperate into his true forms.

"So you were a digixros digimon as well." said BlackWarGreymon TB mode. "SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon."

_SkullKnightmon: no one knows the level of this digimon but he is evil unlike the normal knightmon and will do whatever it takes to acheive his goals._

_DeadlyAxemon: the brother of SkullKnightmon the two can combine into different modes and forms with ease._

"That's right, but even so we will not give up our dreams!" yelled SkullKnightmon, BlackWarGreymon TB mode had enough and locked on every blaster cannon he had at the two.

"Very well then perish, Dragon's Devistation!" he yelled out unleashing several high powered lazer beams, DeadlyAxemon shoved his brother out of the way and took the hits.

"Brother why!" demanded SkullKnightmon, DeadlyAxemon grunted as the beams penatrated him.

"Because your the core componant of us, if anyone is to live it must be you!" he yelled back before dying, SkullKnightmon glared and with an angry yell ran forward right as the assult ended and plunged his spear into BlackWarGreymon TB mode's chest area, Dramon X saw this as he descended with Maki's body as did the others except Kari.

After handing Maki off to his father, all of the girls and Lunamon came over to check on him while Dramon X set his sights on SkullKnightmon. _"I'm gonna kill that bastard a million times over!"_

"Oh no, not again!" yelled Gatomon, she shook her head. "This can't be!" Dramon X lunged at SkullKnightmon and with his sword cut through SkullKnightmon's lance with ease and kicked the digimon back as BlackWarGreymon reverted to normal but his data was dissapearing.

"Seems that's it for me, I'm glad I was able to help you all, now you must continue on your own, you are now the leader Ken, do me proud." he said, Dramon X however was angry.

"You knew was going to happen, then why didn't you do anything about it!" he demanded, BlackWarGreymon only smiled and his data vanished, Dramon X let out an angry roar only for Beowolfmon to put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, yelling isn't going to make things any better." he said pointing to where the girls while tending to Maki were also clearly upset by what was going on.

"Maki, Coronamon, BlackWarGreymon...how many more have to die this day!" demanded Kasumi, her answer was soon granted when SkullKnightmon stood up holding the digivice ipad in his arms.

"Don't tell me you still intend to use that device!" demanded Takuto angrily. "Enough have suffered SkullKnightmon."

"No they haven't!" he said chuckling like a madman as he lept up to the castle rooftop, grabbed the dragon saber and lept back down, the ipad began pooring dark energy, the data in the sky of BlackWarGreymon started to flow into him as did the data of other digimon, BanchoLeomon, Beowolfmon and JeagerLowemon ran forward and stood by Dramon X as SkullKnightmon convulsed in pain, his body taking on a black energy change as more data flowed into him.

_"We've gotta end this battle now, I don't know how much longer I can keep this form, but if I loose it now we're screwed!"_ thought Ken inside Dramon X as the power he was feeling from SkullKnightmon's transformation...exceeded that of even SkullMillenniummon's.

* * *

Dramon X and BanchoLeomon must deal with this new threat alone, but can they handle it? and what of SkullSatamon and BlackMegaGargomon? Who is the prophet and what is this evil alliance up to? find out more next time.

Next chapter is the final chapter to this battle of chaos, until then peace out.


	22. Miracle Mode and Burst Mode Explosion! T

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey, Brave, the person who appears in Ken's dream and at the end of the chapter, and Amaterasumon, Darkstar, Kiva, Sarge, and Blazer belong to Darkstarj13, the characters "Yamato", Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna and the prophet belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendent" belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Alright, the final battle of the mid fight is upon us, commence destruction.

Chapter 22: Miracle Mode and Burst Mode Explosion! The Fall of Ganondramon.

Dramon X, BanchoLeomon, Beowolfmon and JeagerLowemon...An Ascendant and three digimon stood tall against the blob like form of darkness forming before them. "What is this!" asked Beowolfmon. "It's like he's absorbing the darkness all around him!"

"I can feel the darkness crying out as it's being absorbed, whatever is coming we better be prepared." said JeagerLowemon.

_"Was he so consumed with revenge that he would give up his own body?"_ wondered BanchoLeomon, Dramon X didn't say anything and maintained his focus as soon the darkness began to take on a real form, slowly rising from the void came a monster like digimon with a bulky body, dragon like wings and a pig like face, demonic goat like horns seemed to wrap around from the back of his head, as a tail grew from his backside and whapped the air like a whip and in his hands was the dragon saber in his right hand and in his left a modified lance sword in the other.

_"He looks like Ganon from the Zelda games!"_ thought Dramon X.

_"You would be close on that, his name is GanonDramon, do not take him lightly!"_ pathed Amaterasumon as Dramon X was given data on this new digimon from her.

_GanonDramon: A twisted forbidden digimon who's existence comes from overloaded pure darkness, he has no sense of himself and will lash out at any digimon with his Berserker Sword attack._

_"That sounds freaking nice!"_ thought Dramon X as the beast let out a roar that sent Beowolfmon and JeagerLowemon flying back, he then raised his head into the air.

"Hellfire Ring!" he screeched out in a demonic voice while spitting a fire ball into the air that seemed to spread out forming ring of fire that crashed back into the ground around him, Dramon X and BanchoLeomon.

"Damn bastard wants to fight us close range!" yelled Dramon X who thrusted his blade forward as BanchoLeomon took out his own. However GanonDramon swung his two weapons like mad and broke both Dramon X's sword as well as knocked BanchoLeomon's out of the firey ring with ease for it to land right outside the barrier, BanchoLeomon tried to retrieve his weapon only for the firey ring to stop him.

"Oh no!" yelled Shizuka, as Kari who had been knocked out from earlier endeavor of channeling her light power woke back up.

"What..,what's going on?" she asked, Kasumi wanted to tell her about Grey, but Gatomon shook her head.

"Needless to say the final fight is upon us, but we can't even get involved." she said helping Kari up as they looked into the ring.

GanonDramon ran foward intent on spearing Dramon X with his weapons only for BanchoLeomon to intercept him. "BanchoPunch!" he yelled hitting the new mega square in the face and stunning him for a moment, but that was all he could do before both were tossed back into the firey ring which burned thier backs hard before they fell forward. "He's lost control of himself!"

"No kidding." said Dramon X as he brandished and ignited four beam sabers. "Cross Blade!" he yelled out tossing the sabers at GanonDramon, two of them were swatted away causing them to return to Dramon X, the third managed to knick GanonDramon on the face before coming back while the fourth one connected with his head causing him more pain, but he didn't seem to care and continued to charge forward again.

"Beserker Sword!" he yelled out, before slashing with his two blade's repeatedly, Dramon X shoved BanchoLeomon out of the way and found himself the recepient of several slash attacks before being sent into the barrier once more and bouncing off with more burn marks.

"Ken get up!" yelled Kasumi, Dramon X staggered to his feet, the pain from the slashes was making it hard.

"Come on you piggy bastard, i'll tear ya a new one!" said Dramon X giving GanonDramon the finger, GanonDramon lept into the air with his wings and then began unleashing plasma beams towards them. "Oh crap..." muttered Dramon X as he dodged some of the beams, however GanonDramon lunged downward towards him and piledrove him into the firey ring once more this time knocking him out from the pain, despite this he still maintained his form as he fell to his knees slowly and then the ground.

"Ken!" yelled BanchoLeomon, Kasumi, and Shizuka, Mikato didn't know how to react, nor did Beowolfmon, JeagerLowemon or Kari and Gatomon.

"That's enough we've gotta do something." said Beowolfmon who began slashing the firey ring, but nothing happened. "What kind of fire is this!"

"It also carries the power of darkness within it, making it the perfect battle circle." said Takuto who spoke up getting everyone's attention and BanchoLeomon was forced to jump back repeatedly to dodge the slashes from GanonDramon. "Under normal conditions the fire would easily be swayed, but considering that it's fused with the power of darkness it basically is as solid as a rock!"

"Then how do we get in to help them!" demanded Mikato, as she yelled this Dramon X slowly began to get up, and took the Yamato sword from his back.

"I'm not gonna quit, even if it kills me!" he yelled out holding up the sword, lunging forward once more he slashed the sword across GanonDramon's back, this caused the beast to scream out in pain for seemingly the first time during the fight, but it also caused him to turn around and try and hit Dramon X once more. "I don't think so!" he yelled out pulling out a beam saber and blocking the dragon saber with it, he then lept back as GanonDramon turned around, dodging a sword slash he lept into the air and his right arm became covered with blue energy. "Draco Finger!" he yelled, bringing his hand down he shoved the beam saber that was still lodged inside of GanonDramon's head inside of his head completely and this caused the beast to feel one heck of an energy shock as his head soon exploded off his shoulders. "Goodbye..." muttered Dramon X as the ring of fire began to die down.

"Ken, you did it..." muttered Bancholeomon who was panting hard from the attacks, however GanonDramon's body began twitching.

"Aw shit..." muttered Dramon X, Beowolfmon and JeagerLowemon lept into the ring, but were quickly knocked back out when GanonDramon's headless body stood up on it's own and the head began to rejuvinate.

"Who does he think he is, Cell!" wondered Kasumi, Takuto glared.

"It must be the digivice ipad, or should I say the darkness ipad that's keeping him going." Dramon X glared and held up his weapon again.

"I'll have to cut you to peices then, no one is hurting my friends!" he yelled before he breifly heard a voice.

_"I was right to entrust this blade to you, you've definitely proven you deserve my powers."_ inside Dramon X Ken recognized it.

"That you AG?" he asked.

_"Well I suppose my digimon name is abit long, how about you just call me Brave for short, that's what all my friends in my previous life called me."_

"Ok then Brave, got any ideas?" asked Ken as he held the blade firmly while looking his opponent down.

"Who is he talking too?" wondered Kasumi.

"I think he's talking to his..." Lunamon stopped when she noticed the sword. "Wait a second, that blade! That's the Yamato!" she yelled out, upon looking at it better BanchoLeomon nodded.

"The legendary sword of sealing light, said to be the perfect darkness destroyer...but how did Ken find it!" Dramon X's body slowly began to glow with a bright light and the blade on his right arm regenerated as did some of his other wounds but not all of them.

_"i'm doing my best to heal your wounds but i'm afraid I won't be able to do much else for now, we must cut off the arm holding the dragon saber first if we are to gain any leverage, then the two legendary warriors must do what I ask of them, will you lend me your power?" _

"As if you needed to ask, do with me what you will, I am yours to command!" said Dramon X as the spiritual manifestation of AncientGurumon appeared behind him and let out a roar, just as GanonDramon's head fully recovered, Dramon X lunged forward and lobbed off the arm holding the dragon saber with ease, he then turned to Beowolfmon and JeagerLowemon. "Listen you two, combine your powers into BanchoLeomon's sword, and then give it to him!" Everyone looked confused especially BanchoLeomon.

"What?" he yelled as GanonDramon strugged back up and began to rejuvinate his arm.

"Hurry and do it before he reforms the blasted firewall!" yelled out Dramon X who began stomping on the monster repeatedly. "You are annoying the crap out of me!" he yelled before slamming his swords into him. "Dramon Slash!" he yelled, repeatedly slashing and stabbing GanonDramon with both his weapons.

"I don't know what's going on but let's do it bro!" said Beowolfmon who began focusing and forced his power into BanchoLeomon's sword, JeagerLowemon nodded and did the same focusing and soon both had unleashed two beams, one white and one black into the sword causing it to become reformated, however this seemed to take it's toll on the two warriors until Shizuka and Mikato came up to thier sides and helped them stand up, Shizuka helped Beowolfmon and Mikato JeagerLowemon.

"Your helping us?" asked JeagerLowemon.

"Well duh, BanchoLeomon is our partner as well." said Mikato, Shizuka nodded.

"She's right we need to help as well." she said, neither of them noticed that flux of energies seemed to warp around thier D3's modfying them both slightly to where they had now had small data ports on the right sides of them, when the process was complete BanchoLeomon's sword looked good as new, the blade itself still retained it's metallic silver color, but the blade portion now had a black outlining that wouldn't be noticed easily. Grabbing the blade, Beowolfmon tossed it to BanchoLeomon who caught it and quickly felt another surge of power entering his body.

"This, this is incredible!" he yelled out as Beowolfmon and Jeagerlowemon were forced to dedigivolve back into thier human forms, the ninja twins felt thier D3's beeping wildly as a new command showed on the screen.

"Burst mode?" asked Shizuka, Mikato grinned.

"Let's do it." she said, her sister nodded.

"Burst Mode, activate!" both yelled, BanchoLeomon soon became covered by a golden aura that made his body look like he was on fire and his hair seemed to flow in the air as if was being blown by the wind.

"BanchoLeomon, Burst Mode!" GanonDramon had finally gotten Dramon X off of him, only for BanchoLeomon to run up.

"Take this, Bancho Sword!" he yelled cutting off GanonDramon's other arm, but once again he regenerated it as the wall of fire seemed to come back up.

"What does it freaking take to kill this asshole!" demanded Dramon X as GanonDramon suddenly surged with a powerful dark aura.

"Enough! CHAOS IMPULSE!" he yelled unleashing a poweful blast of dark energy that seemed like a massive power explosion, both digimon were caught by the wave of darkness and sent flying back into the wall of fire the pain from both attacks shocked both of them repeatedly and caused them to sink to thier knees once again. "As long as the darkness ipad is mine, I have infinite power and will not be beaten, and once i'm done with you all of your friends are next!" Dramon X and BanchoLeomon Burst Mode staggered to thier feet.

"Come on you two don't give up!" yelled Kasumi.

"Kick his butt!" yelled Mikato

"We know you can do it!" said Shizuka.

"Avenge Grey and make that scumbag pay!" yelled Gatomon confusing Kari.

"That's right your our last chance!" yelled Koji, Kouichi nodded, but Dramon X didn't feel so resolved even with these cheers.

_"He's not bluffing, that last attack of his drained my power once again, and I can have Brave exert himself."_ thought Ken inside Dramon X.

_"I don't know how much longer we can maintain this form partner."_ came Veemon's voice, at that time another familiar voice spoke up.

_"Then why don't you use your other power then!"_ came Shoutmon's voice.

_"What the heck are you talking about?"_ demanded Ken.

_"Tsukuyomimon of course, access that form inside of this form, and you should have enough power to beat down this digimon in front of you!"_ Ken was shocked.

_"One problem, how the heck am I supposed to do that, I don't have my digivice inside here!"_ Ken yelled back.

_"You created a miracle once, you can do it again. I gave you both my power now use it and beat this guy down!"_ yelled Shoutmon's voice, Ken suddenly felt something appear in his hand inside the void he seemed to be in inside of Dramon X's body, it was his digivice. He then smiled.

"This might kill us, but I don't care..." he said before standing back up. "GanonDramon, your head is mine!" yelled Dramon X.

"Or what, like i'm gonna listen to you!" he yelled, Dramon X chuckled.

"Alright then...Tsukuyomi Fusion!" he yelled out as inside Ken slammed the digivice around the ball of coding that appeared on his hand, becoming Tsukuyomimon inside Dramon X, outside Dramon X let off a powerful golden aura that sent GanonDramon flying backwards, his body armor was now golden instead of blue but retained the design of AlforceVeedramon's body, the sword on his right arm became covered in a golden aura and the V on his forhead formed a circle in the middle with the symbol of heaven on it.

"What the fuck!" demanded GanonDramon, he was not the only one to be shocked however.

"Whoa check that out!" said Mikato, everyone else on the scene was stunned.

"Such a great surge of power, what is it!" muttered MegaGargomon who had been making his way to the battlefeild in serch of the digivice ipad.

"What the hell was that!" demanded GranDracomon, he too could feel the surge of power, it was on par with his own.

"I don't like it, whenever something like that is in my presence it must die!" said the digital warlord, at that moment the sound of someone walking in was heard.

"Someone of great light has appeared, the darkness opposing the light shall be defeated." it was a cloaked man who did not show his face GranDracomon snarled at him.

"If it was anyone else mentioning the word light in my lair in such a mannor I would kill them without a second thought, but you just so happen to be on our side so i'll let it slide Prophet."

"I mearly came because the digital warlord asked me too, we have much to discuss." he said, GranDracomon nodded."

"Indeed we do, but let's wait a while first, after all with this battle going on, our focus will be diverted if we talk now." the two humans nodded to this.

Back at the battle sight, GanonDramon was backing away slowly from this new fighter. "Who the hell are you!" he demanded.

"The Creator of Miracles! Dramon X Miracle Mode!" he yelled out before gathering energy in both his hands before rearing back and then thrusting them forward. "Rocking Blaster!" several small blue fireballs in the shape of musical notes pounded against GanonDramon's body hard like the sound of someone being shot with a gun repeatedly, eventually GanonDramon went flying across the battlefield and crashed into his own firey wall, but it did not take damage from it.

"No, I will not be defeated!" the firey wall dispersed and GanonDramon took to the air and began to fly away, only for BanchoLeomon Burst Mode to leap up to him.

"Going somewhere, Bancho Burst Punch!" he yelled slamming his fist into GanonDramon's face sending the dragon hybrid back down to the ground.

"Damn it, Beserk..." he was cut off when Dramon X Miracle Mode now had a similar canon like the one Tsukuyomimon formed before on his right arm next to the sword and had it pointed at him.

"Miracle Blaster!" he unleashed a blast of pure golden light that slammed into GanonDramon hard stunning him more after the blast was completed.

"No, not like this!" he yelled as Dramon X Miracle Mode and BanchoLeomon Burst Mode both charged him, both holding thier swords ready for one thing.

"Double Light Impalement!" they yelled out slamming the Yamato and the Bancho Swords into his head, causing his head to once again explode into data, only this time the rest of his body went with him.

_"Was I really doomed from the start...brother...someday let use reunite and have our vengence."_ was the last thing GanonDramon said before his bodies data finally disappeared leaving behind only one thing, the darkness ipad...which BlackMegaGargomon quickly swooped in and grabbed.

"What!" yelled Dramon X Miracle Mode, however he could not follow the mega digimon as the strain on his body from all that had happened finally took it's tool and he collapsed returning to his human form with Veemon by his side, BanchoLeomon also powered down from the burst mode, but kept a glare on BlackMegaGargomon that would prevent the dark mega from coming down to attack them.

"No matter, I at least got the darkness ipad." he muttered before flying away into the distance, BanchoLeomon then dedigivolved back into Liollmon and Bearmon who like Ken and Veemon collapsed from exhaustion, Mikato and Shizuka ran to check on thier partners while the others checked on Ken and Veemon.

"We need to get them some medical attention." said Kari, thankfully thier wish was heard when three digimon appeared from the distance, MirageGaogamon, Ravemon and Rosemon all came in.

"I take it you all could use some help from this?" asked Ravemon, everyone nodded happily until of course the digimon saw Takuto.

"Wait a second, aren't you the bad human who was helping SkullDarkKnightmon?" demanded Rosemon, however Kasumi stood up.

"He was, however SkullDarkKnightmon was making him do it." with the exceptions of Kari, Koji and Kouichi, everyone even Takuto looked at her oddly and wondered why she was covering for him. "He even helped look after his son after he was put into a jam." she said, Ravemon and MirageGaogamon had thier suspicions, but Rosemon knew better.

"It's ok guys, I think it'll be ok let's get them back to the temple for healing..." at that moment Ken suddenly sat up scaring them, got to his feet and walked over to where the dragon saber was, upon picking it up however more screens of Alphamon appeared as a fanit glow came from the blade.

"Alphamon!" said MirageGaogamon suprised.

"So this is where he ended up." said Rosemon, as the screens spoke.

"To whoever has the blade in thier possestion now, you must deliver it to it's owner when the time is right for her to weld it." once again a picture of Sailor Sedna in her Valkyrie like garb appeared on the screen, this time Ken was able to see it, but something didn't feel right at all.

_"Sailor Sedna? No that can't be the one I know this one's a few years older and her attire is much different...plus she looks...mature too like a leader...fuck...my...stamina..."_ was the last thing he thought before he collapsed onto the ground again, the dragon saber dissappeared into his digivice.

"Please carry out my final wish chosen messenger, that is all." the images faded.

"Well let's get these guys back to the temple then." said Ravemon, the others nodded, and soon they were on thier way to the forest dominion, once there at the temple after helping to unload the digidestined for the Ninjamon and Kogamon to take care of, MirageGaogamon nodded.

"Well i've done my part, i'm gonna head back to the hazard zone now and report to Megidramon." he said. "It was nice seeing you two again though, only wish ShineGreymon was with us." Ravemon and Rosemon nodded.

"Indeed, still though he'd probably want to fight them, i'm sure wherever he is in the digital world he's doing well." said Rosemon, MirageGaogamon nodded and headed off as they began healing the group. Ken and Veemon had it the worst of anyone for being in thier Dramon X form for too long and pushing it too far by going a step beyond. "What did these two do exactly to strain themselves so much, thier going to be sore for quite a while."

"Well if you had to fight three or more mega class digimon in one battle you'd feel the same wouldn't you." said Lunamon, around this time Maki was beginning to wake up.

"What the heck happened?" he asked groggly before noticing something was amiss. "Wait where is Coronamon!" the others sans Ravemon, Rosemon, the Ninjamon and Kogamon turned away, they knew what had happened.

"I'm afraid son, that your partner was deleted..." said Takuto, Maki turned and saw his father, looking at the ground with a face full of remorse.

"How though...I can't remember..." Takuto was going to say something, but the words wouldn't come out, Lunamon looked over at the sleeping Veemon who despite being asleep cringed his hands at the notion that he had been forced to take out his friend.

"In any case, we need to figure out what to do next...Grey is gone..." said Mikato bitterly.

"He did leave Ken in charge though." Mikato scoffed.

"Why should we listen to him, especially considering he went off on his own to the dominion of darkness first and almost got killed because of it!" Rosemon sighed.

"That is enough, if Ken was chosen by Grey to be your leader then you need to give him a chance." she said sternly like a mother. "Besides it's too early to be making decisions on what to do when your digimon are almost in the same shape he and Veemon are in. Shizuka had to nod at that, although they wouldn't be as sore as long, Bearmon and Liollmon were both out as well for the time being.

"Fine, i'll let him decide what to do when he wakes up." she said, before glancing at Kari, Gatomon, Koji and Kouichi. _"Though with Grey gone, how are we supposed to get those four back to thier homes?" _she wondered.

Even though he was unconcious Ken could still dream, and it wasn't a good or nice dream. In it he saw himself as Dramon X Miracle Mode blowing things up left and right in the real world as if he didn't care, and soon found himself starring at someone younger than him who seemed to have a familiar looking red dragon standing behind him, but the creepiest thing was that this person had flashing white eyes and a battle aura that was on par with a super sayian's

"It is time to embrace the power of the light, my son, and destroy all who appose you." the figure said, Ken growled and tried to get closer only for the dragon to fire off a stream of fire at him blocking his path, Amaterasumon then appeared.

"Hey Granny are these images of things that are to come?" Amaterasumon mearly smiled.

"I do not know, they could be. Such perception of the future is not easy for people to acheive, but it seems that your resolve has triggered something inside you, something I couldn't even predict...a power dwells within you of which the likes I have never seen before, perhaps this vision you've had is linked to it?" Ken shrugged.

"Why do you speak in riddles?" he asked. "Is it so hard to talk in a normal way? Cause i'm not to keen on someone who looks freaking younger than I am calling me his son, and what looked to be a Charizard, a bloody pokemon at his command." Amaterasumon laughed.

"Then why are you tied to him, if you don't know then i'm afriad I don't either." she responded before vanishing.

"Wait, Amatersumon come back!" he yelled out, no response. "She loves fucking with my mind...i'm getting tired off it." he wondered as his dreams drifted off to something else.

Back at the dominion of darkness, BlackMegaGargomon continued to fly along until suddenly a blast of energy came flying at him. "Deletion Claw!" yelled the attacker, the attack connected and caused him some pain. "Alright who dares!" he demanded, looking down he saw SkullCyberdramon barely standing. "A Skull digimon still lives?" he wondered as his "Attacker" collapsed, landing to check on the digimon he could sense the digimon's power had been drained. _"He used the Omega Code...how foolish...but perhaps the master could use him after all he is the last one of his kind."_ he thought picking up the digimon with his free hand and continuing onward to GranDracomon's domain. "Either way, he can't kill me now since I did uphold my end of the bargin." he said, looking at the darkness loader.

Outside the demension in the nexus of time and space, a boy who looked similar to the one in Ken's dream wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, sunglasses, a black baseball cap, a small black backpack, a sword on his back, two guns at his sides and one strapped to his right leg, and six small spheres with the tops being red and the bottoms being white strapped to his belt starred at the demension before him before talking into a head peice. "Darkstar are you absolutely sure this is the place?"

"Yeah i'm sure, hey Blazer...put the freaking tree down, remember what happened with the lightsabers..." a swinging noise was heard. "Hey! You did that on purpose!" the person sighed.

"If you would quit irratating him all the time, maybe he wouldn't try to nuke you... I can't exactly say i'm inclined to believe you though, true I felt a power surge from hell coming out of this place earlier, but it wasn't enough to arrouse my suspicions." he said.

"Just go talk to the guy, cause it's suspicious that someone else would be linked to him besides you." the person nodded.

"Very..." he stopped when he he heard the sound of a massive explosion. "What did he blow up this time?"

"Uh...you don't want to know, gotta go later!" the person shook his head.

"This had better be worth it, why would anyone else be linked to him besides me though, makes no sense but i'll check it out anyway." he said before entering the demension.

* * *

Ken and the others return to the real world for some down time, but how will things be when Kasumi's father is waiting for them, and what of the three evil ones, what are they planning? Also, who is this person who is coming for Ken? Find out more next time.

This battle might be over, but more will always come lol. until next time peace out.


	23. The Fellowship Disbands, Cryptic Encount

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Thomas Shika, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey, Brave, Slade Matrix and his pokemon, and Amaterasumon, and ObeliskMegaGargomon. Darkstar, Kiva, Sarge,Blazer, and Remi belong to Darkstarj13, The characters of Delg Zuul and his asociate, Kuraz Hikari, Caius Zuul, and Zabe Hikari belong to both of us. the characters the digital presitess, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Sailor Charon and the prophet belong to Kanius, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant" and the Digital Warlord belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Needless to say, this chapter is going to be quite long, but this is the mid point of this story after all.

Chapter 23: The Fellowship Disbands, Cryptic Encounters and Warnings.

"So are we all ready to go?" asked Mikato, they had spent the night recovering, her sister seemed confused though as she looked over Koji, Kouichi, Kari and Gatomon.

"What about the four of them sis?" she asked, Ken sighed as he walked up with Veemon.

"This is definitely a problem, when Parallelmon is taken down anyone he's absorbed should immediantly return to thier home demension, but because the one we took down was a false one, that means these four are gonna be stuck here until we are able to send them home, Koji overheard them.

"If it's all the same, me and my brother will gladly stay here." Ken looked confused. "We never left our digital world back home, and we don't know what would happen if we left this one so we'll stay behind and make sure no more trouble is caused.

"Ok, fine but what about Kari and Gatomon?" asked Kasumi, Kari sighed.

"Well I don't mind going with you guys to your real world if it's ok of course." she said, Gatomon nodded.

"Very well, we'll make arrangements once we..." Ken stopped when a large digimon appeared before them, it was a large digimon who had a white body, and carried a very large sword in his hands. "Imperialdramon Paladin Mode?" Ken demanded dumbfounded.

_Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: this digimon is one of the strongest digimon alive as it has the powers of four digimon, he also founded the Royal Knights though he is not a member of thier ranks._

"So are you the humans who defeated SkullDarkKnightmon's regime?" he asked, Ken nodded.

"Uh...yeah we are...but how come someone as strong as you didn't come help us, things could've gone a heck of a lot faster had you helped out." the digimon sighed to Ken's worlds.

"It's not that simple kid, you see I had to protect lord Goddramon from threats after he was attacked by the skull army and had one of his digicores stolen, now that it's been settled he asked me to bring you these two artifacts, well he and my friend Omnimon who is currently preparing the Royal Knights for the next phase of restoring this world, Ravemon became shocked.

"They mean to attack GranDracomon?" he asked, getting a nod from the big dragon in response.

"Yes, they feel that now with SkullDarkKnightmon gone, it would be most opportune to strike GranDracomon's forces." he then put down his sword and opened his hands, two items floated down to Ken causing the group to gather around him to see what they were, one of the items was a small red twisted jewel that glowed brightly, the other item was a very well pollished mirror surrounding by pure gold, and carvings of the five legendary dragons where etched into it's markings.

"What the heck are these things?" asked Maki, confused.

"The Omega Jewel, and the Dragon Gazer Mirror." Takuto looked at the mirror mesmirized, Ken couldn't take his gaze off of it, and soon found himself unable to move for a moment as if the mirror was sending some kind of energy into his body which flowed down to his digivice, but no one else noticed this.

"That mirror looks like it was crafted by someone of great skill." he said, Imperialdramon Paladin mode nodded.

"According to Lord Goddramon, he believes it to be the work of the legendary digital preistess from another world, but how her sacred mirror ended up here we do not know." he said, Ken shook his head and then held up the jewel.

"What is this for then?" he asked, the answer came when both items suddenly got sucked into his Digivice, taking it up he noticed that while the mirror and jewel appeared on the monitor. "Nevermind that's pretty sweet." this only made Mikato twitch.

"Can we please go back to our world before the urge to strange Ken rises any further." Ken locked a death glare into her eyes.

"Need I remind you I have a weapon now too, so you can't scare anymore miss shinobi." he said, both continued to glare at each other until Maki stopped them.

"Enough, we need to get back to the real world." Ken was amazed by this.

"I'm suprised your handling your partners death well." he said, Maki sighed.

"Well, I still don't remember what happened, but I know that someday Coronamon will be reborn so I can always come back for him at a later time." he said smiling, with that said Ken gave Koji and Kouichi and peace sign before holding up his digivice and errecting a portal, everyone else went through it first, but before he went in he turned to the two one final time.

"If anything happens let us know, got it!" he yelled, the two brothers nodded as he, Veemon and Shoutmon lept into the portal and it closed behind them.

"Farewell for now brave warriors." said Ravemon as he and Imperialdramon Paladimon smiled.

Meanwhile in the middle of the accel world inside GranDracomon's lair, BlackMegaGargomon who still had the darkness ipad and SkullCyberdramon in his clutches approached his master at the conference table where the alliance of evil was still discussing things. "So you got back after all, you do some have talents it seems." said GranDracomon as BlackMegaGargomon bowed while still holding the thrashing psycho digimon in his arms.

"I would go through the deepest pits of the underworld for you my liege." said BlackMegaGargomon as he placed the darkness ipad on the table before GranDracomon.

"Ah, so this the ipad, well done..." he said before sweatdropping. "Why did you bring that psyco digimon back with you?"

"I figured he could be of some use to us, after all he is the last of the "Skull" series." replied BlackMegaGargomon.

"I see, well in any case you won't be taking orders from me anymore..." he said suprising the digimon, the digital warlord suddenly held up a strange dark digivice that looked similar to the 01 model that Kasumi used, however not only was it pitch black, but on each corner there was a small false spike, before BlackMegaGargomon could do anything, both he and SkullCyberdramon were sucked into the device.

"I appreaciate the donations, i'm sure they'll come in handy for helping the digimon and digidestined of project P." said the digital warlord in his usual cold tone.

"Actually I have two more for you, the first is yours to do with as you see fit, but the other one must be returned to me as he has a special task to fufill." said GranDracomon, a large white frog like digimon with two human like lures hanging from tentacles on his head appeared. "Meet Bealmon."

_Bealmon: a powerful digimon who controlls both the powers of ice, and stench. He uses his lures to seduce his prey before striking his foes._

Not wanting to say anything, the digital warlord simply sucked up the new digimon into his digivice. "If you don't mind me saying this, that digimon is quite..disgusting."

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that came a voice from the darkness that sounded like a frogs, GranDracomon sweatdropped. "Dagonmon calm down, i'm sure your brother can get the job done ok." he said before snapping his fingers once more, a small digimon that looked like a human but also insect like appeared. "This is Zamielmon, he is the one I have a mission for."

"Uh...he's kinda tiny..." said the digital warlord skeptically before Zamielmon with lightning speed pulled out a bow and arrow from his back quickly and aimed it at the Warlord's throat.

"Don't underestimate me because i'm small or i'll kill you dead!" GranDracomon sweatdropped again.

_Zamielmon: an odd digimon that can shrink his body depending on how much energy he absorbs from opposing digimon, he is fast and powerful despite his size however and loves hunting above all else._

"What exactly are you intending to do with this one?" asked the prophet as the digital warlord used the device to suck in the new digimon quickly before he made good on his threats.

"I've ordered him to obtain a blood sample from a certain sailor senshi." a glowing sphere appeared before them and inside the sphere appeared Sailor Sedna in her valkyrie attire.

"What!" the prophet demanded. "Why this child? She is of no concern to us or this world for that matter." GranDracomon chuckled.

"I beg to differ, you see before communications went out, I watched SkullDarkKnightmon locate the sacred sword of Alphamon's, it would seem that this girl is the next chosen welder of the blade. Why I do not know but it has me intrigued, especially with all the magical girl's that have been appearing in the human world lately...

"Get to the point, why would you want her blood?" demanded the prophet.

"Simple, i'm going to make a clone of her and use it to get the sword before the real one gets ahold of it." the digital warlord shook his head.

"There has to be more to this..." he then realised something. _"Sneaky bastard, I get it now, if the prophet found out about the blade he'd try to prepare a counter measure and neither one of us has liked him always being bloody right."_

"Very well..." said the prophet, wait a moment. Isn't her a boyfriend going to be involved with Project P now that I think about it?" the digital warlord nodded in response.

"Yes, i'm going to have my "collegue" and his digimon partner attack this world first to draw out BanchoLeomon and absorb him, then go there and get him." GranDracomon shook his head.

"I still don't see the fascination of getting this realm's BanchoLeomon, I know thier kind is among the craftiest digimon known, but wouldn't getting the better developed one from the other world be better?" he asked.

"The problem is that BanchoLeomon is too crafty to be caught...as for the Ascendant Angemon X, he might prove troublesome..." the prophet chuckled abit. "What's so funny?"

"I can have my "associate" attack him from behind when the time comes, after all she isn't easily detectable." The digital warlord smiled evily.

"I would appreciate that, take down one and the rest will fall." GranDracomon sighed.

"I would not get too overconfident, after all we do have this new ascendant to worry about." he said.

"You mean the one that looks like a gundam, i'm not scared of him, besides he doesn't even fight like a real ascendant either. They use thier fists...he uses energy sabers and swords."

"A blade is mearly an extension of a person's self, it would do you good to remember that DW." said GranDracomon who got up.

"In any case I think it's time we call this meeting to an end, after all we've all got things to do now, so let us be off." said the prophet standing up, the other two nodded and soon the room darkened again, the two humans gone from the room as GranDracomon held the darkness ipad in his hands.

"With this device, I shall become more powerful than any ascendant, watch out all of you, for your time has come!" he yelled out before laughing like a psyco.

Back in the real world the group had arrived at the park, only for Thomas Shika and Kasumi's bodygaurds to be waiting for them at the park's entrance. "So this is where you've been." he said angrily, but before Kasumi could come up with an excuse, the sight of Takuto caught his eyes. "Ta..Takuto!" he demanded. "Your alive!" he asked.

"Yes, and I see you've become quite the proud businessman my old friend." he replied, Thomas walked up to Takuto and punched him across the face, before kneeing him in the center section and followed up with a double axe handle to the back of Takuto's head that knocked him to the ground hard.

"I don't need your praise, i'm glad that you are alive and well after all this time...but I can not forgive you for what happened to my wife that accursed night." he said before snapping his fingers, the two bodygaurds that had been helping Kasumi up to this point sighed and grabbed her by the arms, while a third scooped up Lunamon.

"What are you doing father!" she demanded.

"If I knew you were getting involved in this digital mess to begin with, I would've been more strict on things..." he said. "I will not seperate you from your digimon, but your done being involved with this, I will have to keep you under personal watch it seems until I can trust your actions." he said.

"But why are you doing this, Kasumi was happy to help us all!" demanded Mikato only for a few more men to appear and line up with guns, Ken gripped the Yamato blade on his back, but a voice suddenly entered his head that was not Amaterasumon's.

_"If you cause any trouble now, they'll kill you. Stand down."_ Ken sighed and did so.

_"Who's voice was that."_ he wondered.

"I don't care, my daughter's birthday was ruined by these digimon and now I find out she's been fighting them? I lost my wife to these evil creatures I will not lose another one close to me, you can forget seeing her ever again either!" he growled walking away, Kasumi tried to get out of the men's grip but she could not and was hauled away into a limo which took off, once it was long gone, the men with the guns retreated into other cars which also took off.

"That guy's a son of a bitch." said Ken once the men were out of sound reach.

"For once, i'm going to have to agree with you there." said Mikato, Shizuka and Kari nodded as well, Maki sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't be involved either." he said, Ken turned and looked at him.

"What the heck is this all of a sudden? I thought you had let go of the past?" Ken demanded.

"I did, but..." he helped his father to his feet. "But after what I just saw...perhaps it's time I find if I truely need to be a part of this or not." he put his arms around his father's shoulder. "If Kasumi returns then I will as well, but until such a time I need to rekindle my family first." he said walking away into the night out of the opposite park entrance.

"This is so stupid." muttered Ken. "Now it's just us three." a slight growl started to form in his voice, Mikato sighed.

"Even if it is, we can't turn back now, Kasumi didn't have a choice, and Maki made his so we can only do what we can and go forward." said Shizuka in a kind way, trying to ease the tension, Ken nodded.

"Fine, we'll meet back here in four days, that should give me enough time to recover, we'll go back into the digital world and try to help the Royal Knights take out GranDracomon, i'm sure that's what Grey would've wanted us to do." said Ken.

"That's about the first sane thing i've heard you say for some time now, your finally starting to act like a leader." said Mikato, Ken didn't respond at all. "Alright then, come on Kari, Gatomon." she motioned for them to follow her.

"Gatomon what do you think of all this?" she asked as they followed the ninja twins out of the park.

"This team's going to have some problems up the road that's for sure if they've lost two members already." she said. Once they were gone, Ken sat down on a bench with his partner.

"Are all humans that weird?" asked Veemon. "What where those things they were holding."

"Guns...if it was or two I could've taken em, but that many...someone would've gotten hurt." he said gripping his shoulder that had been shot a few days before, suddenly the air seemed to intensify as if something was controlling it, both got up quickly and looked around. Soon they heard a deep breathing noise being repeated before a hand suddenly grabbed onto Ken's shoulder causing him to turn around to see someone wearing a Darth Vader helmet mask.

"Join me Kensuke Rainer, I AM YOUR FATHER!" Ken's reaction to this was as normal as it could be to anyone in this situation.

"WHAT THE FUC!" he lept backwards and crashed into a tree making hard cracking noise.

"Watch out for that tree george." said the newcomer as he took off the helmet revealing a fourteen year old with purple violet eyes, he quickly thrust on a pair of sunglasses as he spoke. "I know Darkstar's gonna be pissed I stole this from him, but after he tried to scare me with it that one time..." Ken suddenly tackled him to the ground. "I take it i've made you angry?" Ken reared back and tried to punch the kid, only for his hand to be caught in less than a split second.

_"What the hell!_ thought Ken suprised.

"You need to chill out hommes." he said knocking Ken back abit, Veemon was prepared to attack, but an anbuis like creature got in his way preventing him, the new creature was blue with yellow fur and had spikes on the back of his wrists as well as his chest.

"Is that a Lucario?" asked Ken when he got back up. "Geez, what's a pokemon doing here?" the newcomer chuckled.

"You hardly seemed suprised, that's intresting." Ken shook his head.

"Naw, it's just that...if Digimon can be real, and with all the magical girls cropping up here in japan lately I think it would be normal." The newcomer sighed.

"In any case, let's cut to the chase." the newcomer held out his hand. "I'm Slade Matrix, and if what Darkstar told me is true, then you and I are related by the devine powers at work." he said, Ken seemed to be abit reluctant to shake his hand but eventually did so, he then watched as Slade took off a pokeball from his belt and pointed at the Lucario. "Return, Luke." he said calling it back.

"How can you just say that so easily? That your my father which i'm having a real hard time believing." Slade sighed.

"This might a while to explain so I suggest you sit down." the two sat on a bench as Ken decided to let Veemon rest inside his digivice as well.

"Alright, enlighten me." Ken demanded.

"It's complicated, a long time ago before we were born there was this...war faught between two dark deity gods who basically maintained the balance of Light and Darkness, a thrid smaller god of chaos with the help of one of the deity of darkness' sons hatched a scheme to incite a battle between the two." Slade started, from the way he spoke Ken knew he wasn't lieing.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Someone set up us the bomb." said Slade causing Ken to facefault. "Quit leading me into the memes ok?" he coughed before continuing. "The god of light was destroyed along with his followers and his family, but he passed on his powers to two people who were tasked with overseeing the demensions in his absence, as for the dark god he got sealed in a sword in an off shot world that was made up of peacekeepers, his son went into hiding and the third god took control." Ken had finally regained himself.

"What were the names of these gods?" Slade sighed.

"Kuraz Hikari, Cauis Zuul, and Tenma Kou, Tenma's goal was to find the source demension of all creation and by manipulating it to his will, would change all of the worlds to his bidding, that's where I came in." Ken sweatdropped.

"Your telling me you beat him?" Slade looked around and after making sure no one else was around, lifted up his shirt showing many gashes and scars indented into his skin, Ken had to resist the urge to throw up. "Geez dude, Vash and Sensui ain't got nothing on those!" Slade dropped his shirt back down.

"Yeah if you think I would do that to myself your crazy." he said. "In any case, I was sent out of my world by some idiot from Team Rocket due to his Gyarados hitting me with a Hyper Beam...needless to say he's dead...but that's enough...because of him I met Caius Zuul in his imprisoned sword, and foolishly pulled the blade out from it's sealing stone causing the two of us to combine into a dark knight of disaster for a long time at least until Tenma was dead." he breathed deeply. "The two overseers came and used thier powers to seal up Caius's power within me and sent me home to begin pokemon training, however when I met a friend of mine named Blazer, and we shook hands the seal broke and some of Caius's power escaped from me, later on however when we made contact again all of his power was gone from me, and had been siphoned into Blazer." Ken growled.

"So that means this Caius person is alive again in someone else's body? That's not good." Slade smiled.

"Your power of insight is quite impressive." he said. "Yeah, but i'm sure by now Sarge has him contained, Darkstar and Kiva would also never abandon him, the four of them are one crazy group." Upon hearing the name Darkstar, Ken shook his head.

"That guy's a little hard to take seriously." Slade shrugged.

"Sure most of the time, but piss him off and he'll tear you apart without hesitation. Where were we? Ah yes, your probably wondering where the god of light plays into this..." he took of his shades. "Your looking at him." Ken was dumbfounded.

"Wait a second, seriously?" Ken then watched as Slade briefly released a white battle aura that caused Ken concern however to his suprise a similar but fainter aura appeared around his own body as well for a moment, then they faded, Slade narrowed his eyes as small purple phoenix's took place inside them for a moment before vanishing.

"Seems Darkstar was right, you've gotta be linked to Kuraz if you have some of his energy." he said putting his shades back on.

"What the heck?" Slade shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it much, granted you probably won't turn out the same way I did, but that's besides the point." he said getting up. "So you ready for a present?" he asked grabbing Ken by the arm and dragging him through a portal that had been formed seemingly from no where.

"Uh can we...AGH!" Ken didn't get to finish as before long the two found themselves floating above what Ken could only veiw as something seen in a planitarium, there were numerous circles with giant spheres on them, and in the middle was a bigger sphere, but there wasn't just one of them, but several ones he could see in the distance and all around.

"Welcome to the true nexus of time and space." said Slade who nodded upward towards a floating stone rectangular shaped temple. "There's our target!" he said starting to fly towards the temple, Ken wanted to say something, but at this point to him he was too occupied with everything else.

"Ok first of all what are the spheres all around us, and second of all what is that!"

"Each sphere is a demension, revolving around a larger demension called a core world." they turned around. "Every demension is different, some worlds hold characters from anime's and manga's by themselves those are Alpha worlds, then you have ones which consist of realms where multiple characters exist in, those are called Delta Worlds." he pointed at the sphere which Ken had come from, and couldn't help but notice that two other spheres seemed to float on the same line with it. "That's another thing, most demensions are by themselves, but in rare cases if thier on the same line they are bound to be interlinked with each other meaning if something happens to one, the other two would be effected."

"Uh...thanks for the lesson I guess..." Ken muttered still in stupified shock.

"No problem, now the temple up above is a special place, some things like it float around the nexus of time and space, but don't go into worlds because of barriers around them, not to mention that most demensions now need codes to get into, unless of course your from that world." said Slade, however as they got closer to the temple doors, a tall man wearing all black with a bloated pimple infested face accompanied by several black suited men got in there way. "Oh joy."

"Well well, is daddy taking his son out for a stroll?" asked the man in a disgruntled voice.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Ken gripping his sword as Slade had been forced to stop, despite this the space under the feet now seemed solid, but Ken didn't question it.

"One ugly son of a bitch that's for sure." said Slade, The man before them narrowed his eyes.

"I am the son of Caius Zuul, Delg Zuul and before me stand Kuraz Hikari and his son Zabe Hikari's replacements...and..." Ken cut him off.

"Did I say I believe any of this yet you ugly freak?" Delg shook his head.

"I find it rather funny and ironic that despite being on the so called side of good, your kind never ceases to use fowl language without hesitation." Slade laughed as he whipped out a sword, Ken hadn't seen it before, but now he did. It was a Kitana with a black hilt, but the black was pure white.

"There's a difference between being a bastion of justice, and doing what's right. Our existance is maintain balance, not care about who's wrong or right." said Slade, Delg didn't care as he snapped his fingers and suddenly the men before him began to transform, a few combined into a fire breathing dragon, and the others became what appeared to be a large one eyed monster with detachable hands.

"I have no time for you games, tell me where the heathen who has my father's power is. That is my birthright and you stole it from me!" he yelled at Slade as the two monsters attacked, Slade was easily able to dodge the dragon, but Ken had abit harder time dodging the incoming hands.

"Look, the man might be having abit trouble containing those powers right now, but he's more worthy of them than your ugly ass!" yelled Slade.

"You sure have a mouth for a fourteen year old..."muttered Ken, Delg narrowed his eyes and seemed to grin upon noticing something behind the two, coming from the line on which the three demensions including Ken's were stationed.

"Intresting." he said as he focused and before long a large blue crystal came out of the sphere Slade had pulled Ken from. "Let's see what happens when I unleash what's in here!" he said focusing his power on the crystal, it began glowing and soon a large siouette seemed to form around the crystal, it soon took shape which was familiar to both Slade and Ken but there were noticible changes, for one it's arms were now much bigger and bulkier, and it's face was that of a digimon's.

"Obelisk the Tormentor!" both demanded.

"I AM OBELISKMEGAGARGOMON!" yelled the new digimon so loud that everything in the vacinity shook.

Inside one of the worlds, a woman who had been busy working at her day job suddenly cringed in pain as she felt the shockwaves. _"What was that! A power of destruction far beyond anything the dark phoenix could muster...but where is it...and who let it...no why would someone like that unleash a power he can't control..."_

She was not the only one to realise this, in the same world a woman who looked similar to her but different was watching the events unfold from a portal inside of a different type of nexus from the one Amaterasumon used "The power of evil truely knows no bounds, it's going to take a miracle to stop that beast." she said.

Back in the nexus the new monster wasted no time in grabbing both the dragon and shadow beast, crushed them with his hands and let thier power flow into his forehead before turning around to Delg, who was now scared.

"Wait one damn second, your supposed to obey me, I released you!" yelled Delg, only to get sent flying back by a powerful shockwave that would've killed anyone else isntantly.

"I AM A DIETY CLASS DIGIMON, BEYOND SUPER ULTIMATE, I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE!" he yelled as Delg was sent screaming out of sight.

"This is bad..." muttered Slade as he powered up and soon became covered in combat armor similar to that of a samurai's only more futuristic, two large canons then formed at his sides while another two formed on his shoulders. "Ken brace for some roughness!" he yelled out.

"No need to tell me twice!" he yelled moving back.

"I challenge the laws of nature and reason!" a runic circle appeared before Slade as his cannons charged up energy. "By summoning the power of creation, Creation Blaster!" unleashing the four beams of light energy into the circle it spread out into a much larger beam that slammed into the big titan monster, however this didn't seem to phase the monster at all as he soon tore through the beam with ease.

"FOOL!" he yelled thrusting his right arm forward towards Slade who was forced to jump back to avoid it.

"No way I could've taken that, but why didn't my attack..." he the palmed his head when he landed near Ken. "Figures, stupid Grandpa from Jackie Chan adventures..." Ken was confused.

"What's he got to do with this, and this isn't the time for jokes." Slade shook his head.

"I ain't joking here, apparently only magic can damage this thing...you think you can hold him off for five minutes while I get a friend of mine who can beat him?" Ken's eyes widened.

"You can't be..." at that moment his digivice started beeping, on the monitor the image of the omega jewel appeared before it shattered on the screen and released a beam of light into the air, from the beam of light came a familar digimon who twirled around a mike stand as he dropped to the ground.

"Heh, five minutes, peice of cake!" yelled the newcomer.

"Shoutmon!" exclaimed Ken suprised.

"Heh, you should be glad that jewel was able to restore me, cause now i'm gonna show you a miracle!" he yelled out. "I'll beat this jerk myself!"

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" yelled the large digimon, Shoutmon grinned as he reared back.

"Soul Crusher!" he yelled out unleashing a large fireball, ObeliskMegaGargomon attempted to block it, only to find it moved too fast and hit him in the face, more specifically his right eye.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF..." he went off on a cussing rampage that would put anything to come out of Slade and Ken's mouths to shame.

"I wonder if that was in his program?" Ken said sweatdropping.

"Don't care at this point, hold him down and i'll be right back." he said vanishing, Ken sighed.

"He can't really be the god of light's reincarnation...not with an attitude like that." Shoutmon grinned.

"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" he yelled thrusting his fist down towards Shoutmon, Ken's digivice went off as a symbol appeared on the screen. Shoutmon began glowing and became bigger with golden armor covering his body.

"Shoutmon digivolve too...OMEGASHOUTMON!" he yelled out before leaping up and hitting ObeliskMegaGargomon in the face.

_"HIS SPEED INCREASED!"_ thought the dumbfounded deity as he looked around for his foe. _"IF I WAS IN PEAK CONDITIONING THIS WOULD BE EASY, IMPRISONMENT HAS CRIPPLED ME FOR THE TIME BEING!"_

"Double Rock Damage!" yelled OmegaShoutmon firing off two fireballs into ObeliskMegaGargomon's face, once again his eyes received much of the damage.

"QUIT DOING THAT!" he yelled out swinging wildly with his fists as he was beginning to lose his eye sight, unfortunitly one of the swings caught OmegaShoutmon dead on and caused him to de-digivolve immediantly.

"Oh man, he is stronger than I thought!" yelled Shoutmon holding his arms, Ken sighed.

"He did say something about being stronger than a super ultimate level digimon..." ObeliskMegaGargomon rubbed his eyes, but he still couldn't get the burning out of them.

"WHEN I GET MY..." a new voice cut him off.

"EXODIA OBLITERATE!" his eyes cleared enough to see a large bulky monster with chains on his arms, an egyptian headress and grinning face unleash one hellish blast of fire over his body that caused him extreme pain.

"AGAIN WITH THE BURNING!" he yelled out as he went flying back as Slade, now powered down back into his human form had brought a red haired girl with ponytail hair, wearing clothing that link her to a magess along with him, she had a staff on her back, and a duel disk strapped to her arm. She fell to her knees for a moment before taking five cards off the duel disk and placing them inside of it's graveyard component.

"I thought that would get him, seems we're gonna need something else." Slade sighed.

"Indeed, and after this is over, your going to re-train me to use Magic so this doesn't happen again." Ken and Shoutmon walked up to them.

"What the hell was that, and who is this?" asked Ken as he called Shoutmon back into his digivice.

"This is Kiva, she's my friend and one heck of a sage." said Slade proudly.

"This isn't the time for banter, take Ken to the temple before it vacates the area. The power in there might be our only chance to stop this thing!" she said as she drew a card from a deck placed on the duel disk.

"Very well, let's go!" Slade grabbed Ken and the two headed for the temple, ObeliskMegaGargomon recovered and flew forward in thier direction only for two magical chains to come out of no where and bind him down.

"Stay and play for a while big boy." said Kiva with a grin as her hair started to catch fire as if it was manipulated to do so.

Upon entering the temple through it's doors, Slade and Ken ran forward towards a room where an alter stood before them. "There it is." said Slade as he walked up to, Ken followed and shook his head.

"This day couldn't get any crazier, pokemon, duel monsters, and now Zelda and the triforce!" he yelled while seeing the symbol around the alter. "What am I supposed to do here." Slade pointed at the alter.

"Put your weapon into that alter, and you will see." Ken did so, and watched as the blade was suddenly absorbing energy particles from within the room, he backed away as the blade cackled with electricity before pulling it out of the alter safely, Slade sighed.

"Seems that the energy that was absorbed into it, reflected on how much you had at the time." Ken was confused.

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

"Until you get abit stronger, it won't be able to make time and space portals for you to go through, for now all it's done is bestowed the powers of the key, meaning you can now seal and unseal things as you wish." Ken was about to say something regarding this, but decided to just go with it as he held his sword.

"Gotta say though, getting some weird vibes from this place. Temple of time sure is something." he said, Slade nodded.

"Yes, this place is filled with Sacred Energy, and unlike Yusuke Urameshi's energy this place is plentiful of it, but only good people are allowed in, those with bad intentions get ripped apart." he said as the place suddenly shook.

"I think we might want to leave." said Ken, Slade nodded and the two quickly headed back outside to see ObeliskMegaGargomon get sent flying again, and Kiva was now brandishing a giant hammer with the real Obelisk's fist as the top. "WHAT THE FUC...?"

"Oh yeah, she like big hammers, so don't make her angry." said Slade, Kiva glared as the giant got up again.

"He just won't stay down." she said annoyed as Slade and Ken lept over to her as the temple vanished from sight.

"Any other tricks?" asked Slade, ObeliskMegaGargomon lept forward again, intending to smash them only for his attack to bypass them completely as two barriers seemed to flash as he passed by. "Ah the Spirit Astral combo, Remi's famous technique." said Slade. "Hey Kiva use a trap to hold him down, then we'll take it from there." he said, she nodded and held up her hand with a trap in it.

"I activate Feindish Chain!" she yelled out, several more chains came out of no where and held ObeliskMegaGargomon's body in place, he struggle to get loose, but Kiva's magic had weakened him further, Slade grabbed Ken and the two teleported infront of him, Slade held up his sword towards the beasts head.

"We're only gonna get one chance, so don't miss." he said as the tip of his blade seemed to emit energy, Ken nodded and did the same. Small beams of white light wrapped around thier swords before condensing on the blade tips and launching upwards towards ObeliskMegaGargomon, who had finally regained his eyesight only in time to see the beams hit his head.

"NO I WILL NOT BE RE..." as soon as the beams connected his body started to shrink down. "I WILL REMEMBER YOU TWO, AND IF I GET OUT AGAIN I WILL COME FOR YOU TWO..." he was cut off as he was sealed back into his jewel now with two key locks on it, Kiva then grabbed the gem and after a quick incantation the gem returned to it's rightful place, only for her to cringe abit as it did.

"What's wrong Kiva?" asked Slade.

"There are two more of these beasts...this was just but one of them sealed within these three demensions..." Slade sweatdropped.

"Meaning if they all got out, we'd be screwed..." he said sighing.

Before long the three had gathered back in Ken's world. "Remember Ken, under no circumstance should you ever let that beast out, or else not only will this world be destroyed, but so will other worlds." said Kiva, Ken sighed.

"I understand." he said.

"Here's another peice of advice." Said Slade. "For the time being your drawing on the power of your digimon, continue to do so and you'll be fine, but if you tap into your inner power and let it go too far like I did, your life will become hell in a heartbeat." Ken was confused.

"So it's wrong to have power?" he asked.

"Only as much as you need, not more than that." said Slade with a sigh. "I made a foolish choice about how my power ended up, and now i'm a freaking immortal, do you know what that means? I've gotta watch those close to me die, and therefore I can not love anyone." he said looking at the ground for a moment before looking back up. "You on the other hand are different."

"How so?" asked Ken.

"Simple, You've already accepted your emotions alot earlier than I did, which means when certain times come up when you need to question your resolve and power, you'll have choices...I never did have those choices, and I never will either." he said before turning.

"So...i'm guessing this is goodbye then?" Slade grinned at these words.

"Oh no, sooner or later I'll be back to check on things, but for now..." a buzzing from his communicator of Darkstar screaming in terror before being silenced was heard. "...We kinda have to go save from being killed by Blazer." he said, Kiva sweatdropped.

"Hasn't he told you to stop calling him that, he even scratched your face up that one time." Slade shrugged as they entered the portal.

"Well when someone has beastly features, i'm going to classify them how I want, he'll have to deal with it." he said as the portal closed, Ken sweatdropped and slumped down on the closest park bench he could find.

"I thought the whole ascendant thing was crazy, this whole day has been a rollar coaster ride of chaos." he said, only to not realise someone heard him.

"Ascendant? What would that be?" Ken looked around and quickly found the source of the voice, it was Helena.

"Oh hey there Helena, how've you been?" he asked.

"I've been fine how about you, me and Karin were worried about you because of this whole digimon mess you know." Ken sweatdropped.

"Well everything's fine now." he said smiling, even though his brain knew better. _"I got lucky with Shoutmon's digivolution but I still need to recover."_ he thought.

"So um...would you like to go for a walk in a few days maybe?" asked Helena. Ken was abit suprised, but smiled and nodded.

"Sure, how about four days, sound good?" he asked back, Helena nodded.

"Of course." she said, Ken nodded and got up before turning and walking away into the night with a wave towards her as he headed towards his apartment, however she noticed the sword on his back.

"I wonder where he got that from." she said. "Definitely feels new."

"Was that coincidence...after all Slade said...you know what nevermind, It's just a walk...think of it like that...oh who am I freaking kidding, she's pretty and nice." he said as he walked off into the night.

In her nexus, Amaterasumon frowned. "Foolish boy thinks it's gonna be hard, no it will be much harder, more tests and trials await you young one but can you surpass them, let us see." she said before fading out.

* * *

Ken tries to go home and rest only for three strong beings from another world to get in his way, who are these three and where do they come from? find out more next time.

Thanks to Kanius, Belletiger, and Max Acorn for all the ideas so far, until next time peace out.


	24. The Longest Night Ever, Part 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Thomas Shika, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey, Brave,Amaterasumon, and ObeliskMegaGargomon. Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Datamon and his lab, Virus, Bionicmon, CyberBoltmon, and Vectormon belong to Kanius, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendent" and the Digital Warlord belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Things are always subject to change, this is one of those crazy times. Let us commence...destruction.

Chapter 24: The Longest Night Ever, Part 1.

As he headed towards his aparment complex following his encounter with Helena, Ken could not help but to reflect on the events that had gone down throughout the course of the day. "Really hope nothing bad happened because of us messing with that deity digimon..." he muttered, his digivice B.A.X.'s screen came to life as both Veemon and Shoutmon could be seen inside it, he took the device off his belt and looked at the monitor. "What's up?"

"I woudn't count that digimon out, i've heard the legends of him and two other digimon just like him. They ain't nothing but bad news." said Shoutmon.

"I haven't heard much of them though." said Veemon, Ken sighed.

"Let's just hope nothing happened as a result of tampering with that thing, that's what worries me more right now." he muttered. "With Kasumi and Maki unable to help us for the time being, we'ed be screwed if we got attacked by something we couldn't handle." he said as continued onward, trying to avoid detection from people as he still had the Yamato sword on his back, and didn't want any trouble with the local police.

In another world in a mountainious region far from the city of Kyoto of this world's Japan rested the destroyed remains of a laboratory, destroyed and charred beyond recognition, very few things were left standing by whoever had done the deed and leveled the place to make it as such.

However a metallic panel covered in dust that merged into the floor covered a dark secret, for by climbing down a ladder under the panel there was a second lab, still functioning barely with small bursts of power, inside this darkened lab were various machines, but most notably there was a big circular computer, a tank with a small insect like organic creature resting within it, and three human sized capsules nearby each one with a name and each one with a symbol on top of them. The symbol was a face of a digimon, a familiar one known as datamon with the letters D. and N. resting in his mouth. As for the names on each capsule, they each read out like a code.

The first one was named B.I.O.N.I.C.M.O.N.

The second one was named. C.Y.B.E.R. B.O.L.T.M.O.N.

The last one was named.V.E.C.T.O.R.M.O.N.

The computer had been trying to activate several times, but with the lack of power it was a slow process, eventually it managed to boot online, with a metallic voice eminating from within. "Arise my back up creations, arise and take revenge on those who did this me." however as energy was poured into the capsules via three tubes to open them and reveal whatever was inside to the world...

Divine fate decided to step in.

Outside a bolt of lightning, more powerful than a normal one crashed down onto the plate of the underground lab busting the cover open and shooting an electrical surge throughout the room, the surge was so powerful that when it struck the computer it caused it to begin malfunctioning. "Danger, danger. Power surge levels dangerous!" the electricity continued to surge around the room until finally it hit the three capsules surrounding them like cacoons like a bug preparing to evolve, when the lightning surge faded the three capsules were now gone, thankfully a camera in the room had managed to record this as the computer started to shut back down to it's reserve state due to the power surge, with only one message being repeated on the screen by the robotic voice.

"Back up Androids are gone, they are gone, return them, return them..."

Back in Ken's world a similar bolt of lightning struck down outside of Tokyo, and the capsules slowly opened releasing compressed air that was stored from within, as they opened three sets of human hands could be seen wedging them open, and soon three figures climbed out of them. The first was a large adult with bald head and gotee, he wore a dark grey vest and tight jeans, his hands were covered in brown gloves and his feet black boots with a red trim.

The second figure was another humanoid though this one could hardly pass as a normal human being, his body was silver covered but his appearence was also similar to that of the legendary Frankenstien monster himself, he wore a simple tunic skirt with a strap over his chest with a holster on the back, his eyes were yellow as he picked up a large battle axe from within the capsule and holstered it on his back he also had long black hair in a braided ponytail style as well.

The third figure was smaller than the other two, with darker skin, he wore a yellow jacket, a green pimp cap, with dreadlocked hair and black boots. He seemed to complete this set of people, the Datamon symbol with the D. N. was also on one part of thier clothing each, for the first it was on his jacket a small one on the front and a larger one on the back, for the second it was on his strap, and the third, his hat as they looked around and began probing the area with thier eyes which glowed, clearly showing they were not human at all.

"Huh, where the hell are we now?" asked the short one.

"I think the better question Vectormon is what the hell just happened to us?" demanded the first as he scanned around. "We got the signal to awaken, but after that everything went dead." The other two looked around as well.

"I wonder if Datamon got us up cause the other two went awol like he anticipated, man i'd love to have a fun time with Sonja." he said grinning as the first one shook his head.

"She woudn't waste her bloody time with us son." he then looked at the taller one. "He CyberBoltmon, you picking up anything?" the taller person now identified as a digimon as well shook his head.

"Bionicmon, I'm getting the feeling we aren't in..." Bionicmon cut him off.

"You finish that statement and i'll shove my foot so far down your throat..." he stopped when he picked up something. "Huh, son of a bitch. I finally found one...let's go see what the hell is going on?" said Bionicmon as they lept into the air as if it was nothing and flew towards the city...however this did not go unnoticed.

"Oh hell, more digimon?" wondered a police officer on the outskirts of Tokyo as he saw them fly in, as he contacted his superiors two other figures saw them entering as well, though they weren't human either, two human like hedgehogs watched from the shadows as they continued flying towards the heart of the city.

"Shadow, you think those are Eggman's robots?" asked the first who was blue.

"I don't know, I can't feel anything from them so they might just be, but who are they." wondered the second who was black.

"We better go check on them to be sure." said the first, the second nodded and the two took off after them, buzzing by the police officer who's speedomitor broke as they passed.

"I'm getting too old for this." he muttered as he grabbed a fire extinguisher from the backseat to put out the fire.

"You Bionicmon, where are we headed exactly?" asked Vectormon as CyberBoltmon didn't speak.

"I picked up the signal of a digidestined, I don't know why there's only one so he's gonna tell us where the others are." Bionicmon replied, as they passed over two particular houses, one was a plant shop, and the other a picture and modeling store, two girls. One with pink hair and another blue hair had been talking to each other with some tiny white fairys at thier side through thier windows when they had also seen the digimon fly over.

"Erika, did you see that!" asked the pink haired one, her friend now known as Erika smiled.

"I sure did, let's go after them, after all we need to make sure they don't harm anyone Tsubomi." The pink haired girl sweatdropped abit as the two snuck out of thier homes and followed after the digimon.

Another man leaving a late night bar also saw them and grunted while producing metallic claws from inbetween his fingers, more and more people saw them as well from two teenage boys and a girl who grunted at thier presense, to a man who saw them while talking with Kasumi's father inside the Shika corp building. "What in the world are those?" wondered the man.

"Ugh, more digimon something I don't need right now and neither does my daughter." said Thomas, the man talking to him was confused.

"Why is there something wrong with them mr. Shika?"

"Yes , my daughter's birthday was interupted by them and it turns out earlier tonight I learned she had been going on crazy adventures with them as well, so now i've had to lock her up in confinement until she learns not to get involved with them."

"That's against the law isn't it?" Thomas sighed.

"Please don't intrude on my family life, if you've checked my background you know I lost my wife due to these creatures, I know I shouldn't be treating my daughter this way, but at the same time I want her to remain safe." he said simply. "Can we please get back to the business at hand?" The man known as nodded.

"Of course." he replied as two more groups of people saw the digimon flying through the air, one was a teenage boy in a blue school uniform with a familiar small blond haired child next to him.

"Mamodos? No their book owners would be nearby." wondered the teen.

"What if thier more of those digimon from before Kyo?" wondered the boy, Kyo sighed.

"Great, if that's the case then you know who's gonna be after them, maybe if we lend him a hand he'll drop the whole thing against us, let's go Zatch." he said, and with that the two ran after them, not knowing they were being watched by a couple of women who were driving a red card, one had light brown hair and the other wavy dark green hair.

"I think we better keep an eye on them too, these demon children and digimon are bugging me." said the brown haired one.

"It's none of our business, but if they threaten the future and Crystal Tokyo they must be dealt with." the other replied as they followed Zatch and Kyo slowly.

Soon enough the three digimon found thier target, who upon seeing them wanted to facefault. "What...the...hell!" demanded Ken as they landed and caused all other bystanders present to leave the area in fear.

"Alright boy, if you answer this question correctly we'll go easy on ya." said Bionicmon, Ken held up his digivice. "Heh, what an intresting model ya got thier punk, in any case where are the others at?" Ken was confused.

"Mikato and Shizuka? They went home for the night...can I take a message?" he asked jokingly as he knew a fight was likely to happen.

"Funny little son of a bitch ain't ya?" said Bionicmon cracking his arms. "Nah, i'm looking for Tai, Sora, Matt...or Yamato whatever you wanna call him, those digidestined we've been programmed to kill and destroy till thier ain't nothing left to dust under a carpet!" upon hearing the name Yamato, Brave's spirit appeared, but only Ken could see it.

_"Yamato! Then these three must be from my world, be on your gaurd Ken!"_ He demanded, Ken growled.

"So what are you three supposed to be anyway?" asked Ken pointing at CyberBoltmon. "Clearly he's a digimon, but you two don't look the part." Vectormon chuckled as did Bionicmon.

"We're referred to as artificials punk, part human, part android and part digimon all rolled into one." said Bionicmon with a smirk.

"Kid, hurry up and spill the beans so I can have my way with those girls Sora, Mimi and Kari, they'll make fine harem girls." Vectormon demanded, as Ken shook his head.

"They don't exist here you retards." he said simply. "Scan around all you want..." he stopped when he remembered that "Kari" had indeed followed them back from the digital world. _"SHIT!"_

The three Artificials did as told, and sure enough they picked up on Kari's presense. "Huh, she seems...more powerful than we were lead to believe, but no matter..." Bionicmon cracked his hands. "I think you need to be taught a lesson for lying." he said, Ken however did something that he didn't see coming, lunged forward. "You got a deathwish son?" he asked only to be knocked square in the jaw off his feet and back towards his companions who both took on looks of shock when data surrounded his fist as a result.

"You want a fight, you got one! Veemon, Shoutmon Dual Realise!" he yelled out letting out his two partners as Bionicmon got up slowly wiping abit of blood from his mouth.

"Who the heck are these guys?" wondered Shoutmon.

"I don't know, but they don't seem friendly!" Ken growled.

"Apparently Brave said thier from his world since they know someone he knows, get ready to fight you two!" he demanded as Bionicmon was now back up in full.

"One heck of a hook you got thier punk...huh what's that around you hand?" he asked referring to the now present data blocks.

"Digisoul, Double charge! Overdrive!" he yelled out unleashing all the power he could muster, both digimon began glowing.

"Veemon Warp Digivolve too...AlforceVeedramon!" he yelled now standing in his mega form.

"Shoutmon Digivolve too...OmegaShoutmon!" OmegaShoutmon was also ready for battle as Bionicmon smirked.

"So a Royal pain, and some overly shiny Magnamon wannabe are gonna try us, how cute." he turned to the other two as OmegaShoutmon had to contain himself after being mocked. "You two can have em, i'm going after Kari and will find the others." Ken growled.

"Not on my watch you redneck bitch." he yelled as a golden aura surrounded his body along with a ball of coding. "Spirit Armor Energize!" he yelled out before being bathed in a golden light, when the light faded, Tsukuyomimon now stood ready as well. "Now it's even!" he yelled out, The three android digimon were confused.

"What the fuck, a human turning into a digmon? First you slug me...an android digimon hybrid and now this?" Bionicmon smiled. "You know what i'll wait on Kari, I'll play with you first boy!" Upon hearing this declaration, Ken sweatdropped.

_"Android digimon hybrids...what in the hell goes on in that world!"_ he wondered, only for Bionicmon to grab him by the head and send him flying backtowards the park.

"You two can take these guys, the punk is mine!" he yelled out leaping after Tsukuyomimon, Vectormon shrugged and smirked at AlforceVeedramon.

"Ok then, let's dance." AlforceVeedramon quickly lunged at him with his sword only for Vectormon to dodge with ease and kick him into the ground.

_"Holy shit, I thought I was fast."_ thought AlforceVeedramon as Vectormon motioned for him to come get some.

OmegaShoutmon wasn't having much luck either, despite firing off several fireballs CyberBoltmon kept cutting them through with his axe while hardly saying a word, eventually Tsukuyomimon landed in the park and gripped his digivice, tapping the communicator as Bionicmon approached. "Mikato pick up damn it!" he muttered.

On the other side of the city in a small suburb of apartments, Mikato and Shizuka had gotten home with Kari and Gatomon, it was at this point Mikato's digivice went off. "Great what now." she picked it up. "Ken what now?" she demanded.

_"Can you and Shizuka come back to the park, I need your help here!"_ Mikato sighed.

"Can you be abit nicer asking? Besides what could you possibly be doing this late?" she demanded, before hearing screaming noises. "Oh I get it, you picked a fight with someone and now you want us to bail you out right? Well you need to take some responsibility for your actions and deal with it yourself." she said before disconnecting.

"Sis who was that?" asked Shizuka.

"Oh it was no one." said Mikato smirking, back at the park, Ken had been forced to temporarly drop the digivice B.A.X. when Bionicmon stamped on his arm, he didn't know what felt worse. The pain from the android or the fact his teammate had just ditched him.

"I swear to the almighty next time I see her i'm gonna rip out her fucking heart!" said Tsukuyomimon shaking in pain and anger, Bionicmon came dashing in, but Tsukuyomimon grabbed his digivice before turning around and aiming his cannon right at Bionicmon's face. "EAT PLASMA!" he yelled firing off a powerful blast of electricity and fire, however Bionicmon stopped and smiled as a barrier formed around him dispersing the energy. "Oh shit."

"What's the saying? Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right? We can cheat and be invincible, you digidestined pigs are gutter trash compared to us!" AlforceVeedramon came flying towards them at this point and crashed into Tsukuyomimon, both devolved back as OmegaShoutmon fell back to protect them. "Heh, down to one already, don't go quitting on us yet boy!" said Bionicmon as Vectormon and CyberBoltmon flew up.

_"We haven't had enough time to recover from the fighting in the digital world, at this rate these bastards are gonna kill us."_ thought Ken who gazed at his digivice. _"Only choices left are to chance Dramon X, or try a digixros...but will that work with AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon..."_ at this time a familar voice entered his head.

_"No it will not, they are not ready for such a unity yet."_ it was Amaterasumon. _"It seems that your tampering with the digital diety earlier caused these three to appear here, so in a way your ninja comrade was correct in that this is your fault."_ Ken wanted to say something, but choose not to.

_"So how do we beat them!"_ he demanded mentally.

_"You'll have to find that one out on your own."_ she replied, leaving him alone, Ken staggered to his feet as Bionicmon and his cohorts stood poised to finish things.

"Any last words boy?" Ken nodded.

"Yeah, Fuck you!" he yelled giving them the finger with both hands, the androids smiled and prepared to attack until another voice was heard.

"Jakerdor!" a small ball of electrical power came out of no where and surrounded CyberBoltmon's Axe, the digimon was then pulled backwards and slammed into a light pole at which point he became temporarly stuck.

"What in tarnation!" demanded Bionicmon, Zatch and Kyo appeared. "Another human wants to die huh, and where did that electricity come from?" Ken growled abit upon seeing them.

_"Still need to kick the shit out of those two for what happened back at the dome." _he thought as CyberBoltmon freed himself from the tree only for someone wearing else to suddenly stab him in the back, it was the man who had left the bar earlier who was now wearing a yellow and black costume, Vectormon and Bionicmon were shocked when they saw the newcomer "stabbing" thier comrade with metallic claws of his own.

"Who the heck is that?" wondered Zatch.

"No way, I think that's the infamous Wolverine of the X-men. That mutant group from the states!" said Kyo suprised as CyberBoltmon finally threw him off.

"What's with you humans, do you wanna die that..." Vectormon was cut off when two familiar female voices were heard.

"Thunder Rage!" yelled one voice.

"Starlight Breaker!" yelled another, a bolt of strong lightning and a large pink colored lazer plowed into Vectormon from behind causing him some damage as Veemon got up.

"I wonder who did that?" Nanoha and Fate appeared once again in thier battle gear.

"You two again?" asked Ken suprised.

"We're not gonna let these things have thier way." said Nanoha definately, Vectormon turned around and grinned.

"Oh ho, two little cuties ready for picking." he said licking his lips until yet another voice was heard.

"Chaos Control!" time suddenly stopped and when it resumed Vectormon was on the ground with his pimp cap knocked off exposing his brain under a glass cover.

"Ok, That's definitely not one of Eggman's cause he has some decency." said another voice, Sonic and Shadow appeared in a tree standing over Vectormon who unleashed an energy blast at them which was easily dodged due to thier high speeds. "They also have better aim too." Vectormon was getting pissed, Ken on the other hand was getting confused.

"How many more people are going to show up!" that's when three giant energy flowers, one pink, one blue, and one purple came flying out of no where and slammed into Bionicmon who staggered back.

"Sam hill what the fu..." he was cut off when another barrage of yellow and orange energy petals slammed into him knocking him back. "Who did that!" he demanded, jumping down from a nearby tree, four girls appeared in white battle outfits that each had different colorations matching the responding girl's hair color as well as bright colored hair.

"Cure Blossom!" yelled a pink haired girl.

"Cure Marine!" yelled a blue haired girl.

"Cure Sunshine!" yelled a blond haired girl.

"Cure Moonlight!" yelled a taller girl with lavender hair.

"We are Heartcatch Precure!" they yelled out causing a power ranger like explosion to form behind them, which of course drew sweatdrops from everyone else.

_"If they said "we will punish you, I would've killed myself."_ thought Ken.

"Now I know why we've been keeping a low profile, these magical girls we've seen definitely know how to make some noise." said Sonic, Shadow sweatdropped.

_"We should be looking for the last chaos emerald, not be involved with this mess." _he thought.

"If you punks think i'm gonna let you destroy this place you've got another thing coming!" said Wolverine brandising his claws, Bionicmon mearly scoffed at this.

"We're not programmed to take you all out, but you've gone and pissed me off and i'm sure these two dipshits ain't happy ei..." he was cut off when a rocket suddenly hit him the face doing no damage but pissing Bionicmon off even more.

"Heh, boom headshot!" yelled another voice as a man wearing a red and black bodysuit dropped down from a tree, Wolverine palmed his head.

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Oh come on Logan, can't we just be friends for once, everyone's always hating on poor Deadpool here, sides your not the only one in the country visiting friends, i'm here to check on my japanese fans at a con I just got back from and I guess i'll lend a hand against these three androids seeing as how someone's obviously making me do it." everyone sweatdropped.

"What is he talking about?" asked Omegashoutmon.

"Oh it's nothing mr. sparkles, let's just focus on taking out these three wonderfully designed monstrositys...well except the silver one..cause he's not wearing pants and kinda creeps me out..." all girls present started blushing, the males palmed thier head, CyberBoltmon glared a hole through him as Bionicmon was growling.

"Will you shut the fuck up boy, before I put you in a stunner!" Deadpool only laughed.

"I'd bet you would so like that since ya know, you look just like Stone Cold Steve Austin and talk like him too, hey you got some beer on ya? I'm kinda thirsty" Bionicmon was now enraged.

"That's it! Sneak Cutter!" he yelled out launching out energy waves that seemed to cut down trees and poles without effort.

"Scatter everyone!" yelled Ken, everyone did just that.

"Rashield!" yelled Kyo, A large book like shield generating electricity appeared and managed to bounce back a few of the blasts, but they in turned bounced off of a barrier.

"Ha, not even my own energy can..." suddenly another beam of energy slammed into him from behind sending him flying into the ground hard, a red and gold armor clad warrior appeared in the sky and descended.

"Good thing my meeting's over, you guys need some help?" asked the newcomer.

"Oh hey Tony, got a new armor upgrade I see!" said Deadpool twirling his guns around, the newcomer sweatdropped.

"Call me Iron Man in this form, please?" Bionicmon got up.

"Magical girls, strange children, mutants, men in power suits, talking human like Hedgehogs, and..." he glared Ken down. "You boy...your all gonna die tonight!" He yelled as a battle aura flowed around him. "Vectormon, CyberBoltmon, the kiddy gloves come off now!" he yelled out. The two others nodded and also formed battle auras, near the cures three small fairys appeared, two of them were similar with slight differences of pink and blue, the third however was tiny and yellow.

"This is bad, those guys are getting strong desu." everyone had to brace themselves from the energy, Ken slowly stood up getting angrier by the minute.

"Hey asshole! You left out three buttons in the Konami code earlier!" he yelled causing the three digimon to stop.

"You must really want to die!" he yelled as they all shot energy blasts at him, only for him to let out a tiger like roar that dispersed the blast as his eyes flared up so big that Bionicmon hesitated for a moment in fear as Ken ran forward.

"B!" he kicked Bionicmon in the crotch hard, "A!" he turned around grabbed him by the head. "START!" he jumped down casuing a snap back reaction that sent him flying backwards as once again Ken's digisoul flared into the night sky. "Digisoul Charge, Ascention!" he yelled out. Veemon burst into data and surrounded his body as he grew in size slightly the white power suit surrounded by mech armor appeared on him as he struck a pose. "DRAMON X!"

"WHAT THE HELL, A HUMAN AND DIGIMON FUSING TOGETHER THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Both Vectormon and Bionicmon who recovered barely got out, despite not saying anything CyberBoltmon's expression basically said the same thing. Everyone else watching was amazed, Kyo and Zatch both felt abit nervous.

"I really hope he doesn't use that on us when he decides to fight us." said Kyo under his breath, nearby atop a building the two women who had been in the car earlier watched the proceedings, only now there were garbed in sailor senshi outfits, ones was dark blue, and the others was dark green.

"Hmm, so that kid can fuse with his digimon apparently? Didn't they do that in one of the tv show's seasons, cause Hotaru was into that stuff." said the brown haired woman.

"Yes, but this seems abit different on so many ways, we best watch him and that demon child." said the green haired one glaring down at Zatch and Kyo.

"So you fused with your digimon, so what..." said Bionicmon who fired off another energy blast on for Dramon X to turn around with a beam saber and cut it in half.

"You said the kid gloves are off, that goes for me as well." he then looked around at everyone. "I don't how these kami bastards got here..."

Deadpool glanced upward at previous writing. _"That's a bloody lie."_

"...But if we don't stop these assholes from another world, they'll kill us all and everyone else because thier misguided and stupid." the three androids were confused, but Bionicmon was starting to realise thier might be some truth to the words.

_"Could he be...right? Kari is the only chosen child we've located and she's stronger than the data indicates...plus he's done so many things a normal destined wouldn't dare do so..._" he was cut off as Dramon X pointed at them.

"I'm not asking you to follow my lead, but for this night. We must unite this once and destroy these three assholes until thier is nothing left of them, are you with me!" Nanoha, Fate, The four cures, Kyo and Zatch nodded, Sonic and Shadow each gave a thumbs up.

"Nice speech kid." said Wolverine. "Count me in."

"Me too." said Iron Man, preparing to fight.

"Meh, seemed thrown together, but whatever i'm in this once especially against mr. no pants!" said Deadpool pulling out a gun and knife as CyberBoltmon growled more, Dramon X turned to Bionicmon.

"You heard them asshole, the time is now! Let's go!" he yelled lunging at Bionicmon.

"Even if your telling the truth boy, you sealed your fate!" he yelled back as both of them slammed thier fists against one another in the air causing an intense explosion, one that would be the first of many on this long night...

* * *

The fight against the artificials continues, but when two of them go down one powers up, can Five more allies who appear turn the tide? find out more next time.

thanks so much to Kanius for providing me ideas for this chapter as well as the following one, until next time peace out dudes.


	25. The Longest Night Ever, Part 2

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Thomas Shika, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey, Brave,Amaterasumon. Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, The "first" digital preistess, Bionicmon, CyberBoltmon, and Vectormon belong to Kanius, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendent" and the Digital Warlord belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Let the chaos continue lol.

Chapter 25: The Longest Night, Part 2.

When the explosion caused by the two warriors cleared, all present looked up as their energy coated fists refused to budge against one another. Niether one would budge to the other as Vectormon looked on nervously. _"Who is this kid and what kind of digivolution was that he pulled? One thing is for sure his power's incredible!"_

"You should not take your eyes off your opponent." came Fate's voice as Vectormon turned around to find that she was right in front of him with her axe staff ready to attack. "Thunderage!" she yelled out, Vectormon was suddenly blasted out of the park and quite some distance away due to a strong bolt of lightning, CyberBoltmon saw this and lunged at Fate attempting to attack her with his battle axe, only for Kyo to point forward while holding his book which glowed.

"Zakerga!" Zatch unleashed a straight beam of electrical power from his mouth that hit CyberBoltmon in the back, and due to the holes Wolverine had made with his claws some of the electricity entered the artificial's body stunning it and sending him plowing into a building side. "Don't turn your back on us or you'll regret it!" said Kyo. Deadpool laughed.

"Oh lighten up, we got all the time in the world to take out this no pants wearing robot." Iron Man shook his head.

"I doubt that, you do realise Nick Fury could get wind of this and if he does he'll definitely send some troops over here to deal with things, we better take them out as quick as we can." he replied.

"Ah crap your right, Fury always ruins the fun." said Deadpool twirling around his gun and knife.

"Alright bubs, let's go show the silver one why were the best we are at what we do!" yelled Wolverine yelling and running towards Cyber Boltmon while busting out his claws, Zatch chuckled.

"Man those are cool, Kyo can I have a pair of those?" Deadpool laughed before Kyo could answer.

"Whoa there little man your abit young for that." he said running after Wolverine "Banzai!" Kyo sweatdropped as Iron Man flew after them as well.

"Whatever, let's go Zatch!" he yelled, the group passed underneath the area where Dramon X and Bionicmon were still strugging to overpower the other, leaving him with the four magical girls who called themselves Precure. Both landed to the ground where Dramon X turned to Omegashoutmon.

"Return and heal for the time being, but stay in the form, you'll be our last resort got it." OmegaShoutmon was stunned as well, but seeing Dramon X's eyes, he obeyed without a word and went into the digivice as Dramon X turned back to his opponent.

"You got anything before I go three sixteen on your ass?" demanded Bionicmon, Dramon X narrowed his eyes.

"No." he said swinging his sword on his right arm forward which Bionicmon had to move back to dodge.

"Huh, a hidden blade, your full of suprises..." Dramon X pulled out two lazer sabers from his shoulders, swinging the real one back to it's standby posistion. "You one of those whatch..." before he could finish Dramon X throw one of the sabers at him nicking his face, he then watched as the blade returned to Dramon X as if it was being manipulated to do so, upon catching it and spinning both around Dramon X growled.

"ENOUGH! I AM NOT A GUNDAM!" he yelled out running towards Bionicmon, and lashed out at him with the lazer swords, after scanning the blades with his sensors Bionicmon knew he would have to dodge them and began to do so.

"Heh, did I make you mad boy?" he asked, as Dramon X whipped out two more swords confusing him. "How many of those damn things do you have!"

"Cross Blade!" yelled Dramon X, throwing the swords, Bionicmon quickly threw up his sheild to block them forcing them to return, Dramon X put three of them away while keeping one out and swinging his real sword into battle posistion.

"Now the fun begins!" said Bionicmon as he produced a small amount of energy around his arms, with that said the two began fighting each other at high speeds much to the suprise of the precures.

"Wow, look at em go, it's like that anime Dragonball Z!" said Cure Marine excited, her comrades sweatdropped.

"Either way though, we need to help him take that thing down when we get the chance." said Cure Moonlight with a stern voice, from the nearby rooftop, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune continued to watch the proceedings.

"Should we be wary of the cures too?" asked Neptune, Uranus smiled.

"Not really, the magical girl edict code wouldn't allow it." she replied.

Suddenly the action stopped in freezeframe style as Deadpool stepped up wearing a college hat. "Ok to those reading, it's professor Deadpool with a little explination on what this Magical Girl Edict code is." he pulled out a large white paper with badly drawn images on it. Magical girls supposedly representing the cures and scouts, could be seen on all of the pictures, one showed them fighting with an X over and the other showed them being happy with an O over it. "Ok, here's the short version. Magical girls as the term implies use magic to fight, but the thing is because magic is dangerous when misused and when different type combine in negative ways it can cause tampering with space and time just like science can at times, it's bad for these girls to fight each other, so therefore they don't fight out of respect and usually tend to get along although in some cases we have girls like Sailor Ur-anus who love to be biased freaks who love lashing out at others who get in thier way while not attacking thier own." he said pointing from one picture to another. "Ok hopefully you understood that and now, back to the story!" he ran off and everything unfrooze, Sailor Uranus sneezed hard.

"Are you ok?" asked Neptune.

"Yeah, wonder where that came from?" down on the battlefield Deadpool was chuckling to himself.

Some distance away from the other two groups in a rundown district was the fallen Vectormon who had just now picked himself up off the ground still shocked from the ThunderRage. "Damn that was something..." he stopped when Sonic and Shadow appeared carrying the two girls and set them down. "Oh come on, you mean some freaking humanoid hedgehogs can get some but I can't!" he yelled causing the four to sweatdrop.

"What are you talking about, we only carried them here you fool." said Shadow.

"Yeah but it was so fun feeling the wind like that!" she said excitedly, Sonic smirked.

"Whatever, let's just carve up this guy like we would one of egghead's robots and be done with it." Vectormon laughed.

"You really think you can take me, i'd like to see you..." before he could blink Sonic and Shadow vanished from sight and he suddenly got drilled from two sides by what appeared to be fast moving spheres, he could feel his body's aloy being slowly stripped away as if being cut by a buzzsaw as sparks started flying, however this did not last long as Sonic and Shadow both fell back, both breathing hard.

"What the heck is that metal? demanded Sonic, Vectormon shook off the pain.

"Chrome Digizoid, the strongest alloy in the digital world, now prepare to die!" he yelled holding up his hands and slammed them together. "Vector bomb!" he yelled out unleashing a large blast of energy.

"Starlight Breaker!" yelled Nanoha, her staff surrounded itself with energy rings and a large pink energy lazer fired from it impacting the Vector Bomb, however it couldn't overtake it and was slowly engulfed by the attack, Sonic lept in and got her out of the way as the blast passed behind them and detonated taking out two rundown buildings with ease. "Oh man..." said Nanoha shaking abit, Sonic and Shadow glanced at each other, clearly this robot was not one of Eggman's but they knew despite this they couldn't just leave.

"Alright, looks like we'll need to get serious." said Shadow taking out a green crystal like gem stone, Sonic did the same only his was purple.

"Now what are those supposed to be?" asked Vectormon scanning them, the energy the stones were giving off was quite amazing. _"Huh, if I could get those, I could overpower Bionicmon and even Sonja and Jax, and who said we were defects!"_ he thought.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with." said Shadow who glanced back at Nanoha and Fate. "If you two have anything stronger to use, then use it, we're going to need all we can get to beat this thing." Fate nodded in compliance, Nanoha was abit more reluctant.

"Alright." said Fate.

"Sure..no problem." said Nanoha, the four stood firm as Vectormon grinned.

"I sure wish I had some good old gin right now, cause this is going to be fun." he said smirking.

Back where the others were, CyberBoltmon charged at the four humans who were apposing him as well as Zatch, Iron Man lept up and fired down a lazer beam, CyberBoltmon however simply caught it as it was nothing. However this left him wide open to Wolverine coming and attacking his chest area with his claws causing him to let go of his focus and the beam continued to pound away at his face, eventually he fell back as newscrews and police began to arrive on the scene. "Oh great." muttered Wolverine as CyberBoltmon got back up and took out his battle axe.

Another camera group had already made it into the park and had been trying to catch the fight between Dramon X and Bionicmon to no avail. They were stationed far away so that the cures could not see them, nor hear them, but enough to where Dramon X and Bionicmon could be seen. _"As you can see, what appear to be a human and apparently a digimon according to the locals slugging it out over the park, as well as two other battles in nearby areas."_

At Maki's house, Maki gaped abit when he saw this on TV, but quickly turned it off as his mother walked into the room. "Is everything alright Maki?" she asked, Maki nodded.

"Yes mom, how's dad doing?" he asked back, she smiled.

"He's sleeping pretty good, i'm so glad he came back to us." she said before walking out of the room, once she was gone, Maki reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his lifeless digivice.

_"This has nothing to do with me anymore, sorry Ken but your on your own."_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

At her mansion inside her room, Kasumi and Lunamon were also watching as Dramon X and Bionicmon both hit each other in the chest area's at the exact same time causing another explosion throwing them both back. "Come on Ken..." Kasumi said through gritted teeth. _"It's not fair I can't help them, and where at Mikato and the others, they should be helping!"_ Lunamon was also concerned.

"Good luck Vee." she said solemnly.

Mikato and Shizuka had allowed Kari and Gatomon the usage of thier bed room, along with thier partners since they were tired and decided to sleep in thier main room of thier current apartment, it was bigger than Ken's was so it had more space, but at the same time was just right enough for two people. "Wonder what's on the news." said Shizuka, upon turning it on however she gasped, Mikato paled as they saw Dramon X and Bionicmon now headbutting each other repeatedly. "Oh my."

_"He really was in a fight! What have I done!"_ she wondered as Dramon X was knocked back out of the park and landed infront of the camera crew who quickly backed off.

"What the hell this isn't pay per veiw wrestling, get the hell out of here and get to safety!" he yelled, however he then smiled. "On second thought, may I borrow that camera for a moment?" he asked, curious as to what he had in mind the man holding the camera nervously complied and did so handing him the camera, he then took a deep breath before looking right into the camera.

"MIKATO IF I FIND YOU WITHIN THE NEXT SEVENTY TWO HOURS YOU WILL ENTER A WORLD OF DEEP UNENDING PAIN, TORMENT, BLOOD, AND GORE. DO YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled out so loud that anyone watching even on a low volume setting would be blown back, as was the crowd and anyone within a two mile ratius, Bionicmon sweatdropped as this was going on.

"We're in the middle of a fight here punk!" Dramon X gave him the finger before walking back after picking up the camera man and handing him back his camera.

"Sorry had to address an issue, i'll be right there!" he yelled breaking into a run, and they started fighting intensely once again.

Mikato sweatdropped from what she had just heard as Shizuka didn't know what to be more shocked of, the fact that Ken was now engaging an unkown opponent, or the fact that Mikato knew but blew it off. "Sis did you really." Mikato hung her head in shame.

"Ok, yes I did...but how i was supposed to know, besides our digimon are too tired now as it is...we couldn't help him if we wanted too." Shizuka glared at her sister, but she knew Mikato was right, it had taken alot of energy out of Liollmon and Bearmon due to the fact that not only had they acheived mega status, but a mode change status as well in the course of one battle, there was no way they could help Ken, he was truely on his own.

One other house was also watching the battle with keen intrest, in it were Karin and Helena sitting next to thier mentor and teacher Setsuna who was also Sailor Pluto, she had a stern look on her face as Helena became concerned upon seeing the sword on Dramon X's back. "Why can't we go help, that's Ken out there fighting!" Helena demanded.

"I gotta admit, she's got a point." said Karin. "I don't know what kind of digimon he's supposed to be, but I don't know if he can handle this thing." Setsuna shook her head.

"I had a feeling something like this was going to happen, that creature is from another world and we can not waste our power to intervene on this, he needs to rectify this mistake on his own." she said.

"But why? Uranus and Neptune went out there did they not?" asked Helena, Setsuna nodded.

"Yes, but they will not interfere, nor will the inner scouts who are at Rei's temple seeing this as well." she then smiled to Helena. "Have a little faith in your boyfriend i'm sure he'll manage." Helena blushed as she saw Dramon X kick Bionicmon in the head, and nodded.

"Your right, come on Ken you can do it!" she yelled, Karin nodded.

"We believe in you!" she added in, back at the park the two warriors were breathing hard and slowly starting to slow down.

_"What in the bloody hell is going on? How is this kid tiring me! an artificial out!"_ he wondered, Dramon X started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I thought you said you were invincible, clearly that's a lie cause you wouldn't be as tired as I am if that were the case." Bionicmon growled, you think your so fu..." he was cut off when a stomping noise was heard. "Huh?" suddenly two large digimon appeared in the park around them and the cures, one was a large dragon like digmon with a red brick like body, and the other was a large golden insect digimon. "More reinforcements?"

"They ain't on my side, and judging from your response i'm assuming thier not yours?" Dramon X nodded.

"What are those digimon?" wondered Cure Blossom, one of the digimon heard her and turned around.

"I'm Dorbickmon!" yelled the dragon one.

"I'm HerculesKabuterimon X!" yelled the bug one.

"We are both here on orders from GranDracomon to eliminate you four who are a threat to his plans!" Bionicmon smiled evily at this.

"You really think i'm going to roll over and die just because the one digimon who scares the demon lords to piss themselves said so?" Dramon X shook his head.

"Whatever, I gave up trying to figure things out a long time ago." he then turned to the cures. "Can you four take out these two?" he asked, they looked suprised.

"Hold on, why don't you take em?" asked Cure Sunshine, HerculesKabuterimon X growled.

"You would think so little of us, that you expect little girls to beat us, I don't think sooo...erk!" Bionicmon had stopped the bug mid charge with a kick and the bug exploded into data just like that.

"I'll get you for that!" yelled Dorbickmon who lunged at Bionicmon, the artificial dodged with ease by jumping into the air once more, coming down atop Dorbickmon's back he stomped on him hard before quickly grabbing both of the dragon's arms and ripping them off with ease licking his lips as he did so. "AH MERCY!" he yelled out, but Bionicmon didn't care.

"Mercy is for losers!" he yelled out as he held up his hands. "Blitz Bomber!" he yelled out firing off another blast of energy that blasted Dorbickmon's head clean off and exploded the rest of the digimon's body, while he couldn't exactly say the digimon didn't have it coming, Ken's inner rage peaked upon seeing this.

"You cold hearted son of a bitch!" yelled Ken in anger his body glowed red signafying his anger. "Soul Force!" he yelled before vanishing from sight, Bionicmon gasped as he could no longer track him.

"What the?" suddenly he got attacked from above, then from the side. "Where the fuck are you!" he demanded, but he didn't get an answer as he could barely see Dramon X flying around tearing the crap out of him peice by peice.

"Metal Tomahawk Crusher!" yelled CyberBoltmon back at his fight as he spun the axe around creating a torando before slamming it down and sending the energy surge forward knocking the four humans and mamodo into the wall, he then ran forward and began pounding on Wolverine's body, however to his suprise it was like punching his own skin and Wolverine seemed to shrug off the blows.

"Is that all ya got?" he mocked, CyberBoltmon channeled energy into his fists and kept pounding away, this time drawing blood from Wolverine's body however he soon slowed down after a while breathing hard as it felt like he was getting nowhere.

"You can pound on him all day long mr. no pants, but that's not gonna work!" said Deadpool in a mocking gesture, CyberBoltmon turned and growled lunging at him.

"Zakerga!" yelled Kyo, once again Zatch blasted CyberBoltmon in the back, and due to the holes exposing his circuitry, it didn't take long for the digimon hybrid to feel pain, Deadpool then quickly shoved some dark putty into his eyes, which he yanked on to try and get loose but he couldn't. "I don't think putty in his eyes is going too..." Kyo stopped when Deadpool pulled out what looked like a detonation switch and clicked it, there was a large explosion around CyberBoltmon's head.

"You were saying?" however a growl came from within the smoke, despite CyberBoltmon's "facial flesh" being gone he was still alive and kicking. "Oh come on, it worked in that Batman movie I saw recently against that Amazo droid." CyberBoltmon held up his hands again.

"Tomahawk slicer!" he yelled out, unleashing another blast, but this time Iron Man was ready and fired out two blue beams from his hands which canceled the attack out but couldn't do anything more.

"Your attack is useless to my repulser rays!" he yelled out, eventually the two beams created an explosion that sent both of them flying back, CyberBoltmon landed near the crowd and out of annoyance of what happened so far grabbed one of the members of the crowd and held up the person while holding up his battle axe at the same time. "A hostage!" Deadpool whipped out his gun.

"Don't worry i'm on it!" he said, Wolverine who had recovered smacked him over the head.

"We can't kill innocent..." he stopped when his nose went off and his eyes widened. "Oh no...not here." he muttered.

"Please...let me go..." asked the person in CyberBoltmon's grasp, however CyberBoltmon only kept smiling and reared back his axe, only for a sudden surge from the man to force him off. As the man fell to the ground, Deadpool's eyes widened as well.

"Oh fuck me running, why is he here!" he demanded, Iron Man landed as well and became suprised too when the man's eyes turned red as he suddenly grew to a huge giant green monster that let out a yell so terrifying that it sent the crowd running.

"HULK SMASH ANDROID!" he yelled out running right at CyberBoltmon, who got tackled into the air, the monster now known as the Hulk however lept after him without stopping.

"Is that the...incredible hulk?" asked Kyo his eyes full of fear?

"Oh yeah..., that android is as good as dead now, cause once the Hulk comes after you, he won't stop until your dead...or unconcious." said Deadpool.

"How would you know?" asked Iron Man.

"Ask Logan, we were in a facility two years ago in canada with him and he smashed Sabertooth, Deathstriker and OmegaRed the bed wetter into peices before tearing the place apart." Zatch sweatdropped upon hearing this.

"He sounds pretty scary Kyo." Kyo nodded.

CyberBoltmon and the Hulk crash landed near where the fighting with Vectormon, the girls and the two hedgehogs was going on, they all gasped as the Hulk took CyberBoltmon's axe and began beating the android to death with it, Vectormon growled.

"Get off my pal, you ass!" he yelled suprisingly kicking the green monster back aways before checking on his compainion. "Aw man, what did they do to you!" he demanded seeing CyberBoltmon's face as he slowly got up, however the Hulk was still there, and began walking towards them. "CyberBoltmon it's combo time." he said, CyberBoltmon nodded and the two began firing energy blasts together.

"Double Energy Swarm!" both yelled, however this only served to annoy the giant who at first was held back, but after a while started to walk through the blasts as if they were nothing but bee stings.

"HULK IS STRONGEST THEIR IS!" he yelled out as he lunged forward and tackled CyberBoltmon once again, only this time. He picked him up and after screaming and stretching the androids arms to the point where they could no longer take it, ripped them clean out of thier sockets and then with one move slammed both arms together on the androids head causing to explode leaving behind only a data brain chip, the other parts of the body soon followed slowly peice by peice and the only other part to survive was the heart, Vectormon growled.

"I'll make you pay monster!" he yelled out, however that's when it happened.

"Chaos control!" yelled Sonic and Shadow at the same time, time and space slowed down for everyone but them as they each preformed a move.

"Spin Dash!" yelled Sonic, currling into a ball once again and hitting Vectormon knocking him out of the time space freeze.

"Chaos Spear!" yelled Shadow, forming a spear of energy which periced through Vectormon's brain cover causing him disoreintation. "Girls now!" he yelled out, Nanoha and Fate nodded as it was time.

"Excelion Buster!" Nanoha concentrated and fired off an even more powerful blast from her staff.

"Plasma Zanber Breaker!" yelld Fate unleashing a huge electrical blast, with his brain stunned he couldn't function and therefore Vectormon bit the dust when the attacks connected, leaving behind a brain chip and heart peice like CyberBoltmon had.

While getting punched,kicked, and sliced around repeatedly by Dramon X who had unleashed his Soul Force and was now so fast he couldn't be kept up with, Bionicmon quickly sensed the downfall of his comrades. _"What the! There dead! Who the heck could've...I've hope thier brains and hearts are ok, otherwise this won't work."_ he thought, quickly firing an energy blast down at the cure blossom, Dramon X quickly grabbed her out of the way of the explosion and protected her from it, however Bionicmon flew off to where his comrades had fallen, however half way there Dramon X caught up with him and grabbed him by the leg.

"Where you going, the funs's not over yet!" he said grinning.

"What are you talking..." he saw that the four cures were flying behind him each one wearing a cape. "What the bloody hell?"

"Pretty cure, Double Fortessimo!" the girl's yelled out, spliting off into pairs. One pair being Blossom and Marine while Sunshine and Moonlight made up the other, their bodies turned into musical notes which then turned into double sided colored hearts which slammed into Bionicmon from the sides, he tried to hold back the energy as best he could but it wasn't enough, especially when he looked back and saw Dramon X rear back his hands as well.

"RYUKEN WAVE!" Bionicmon's eyes widened as a blue energy beam with a dragon's head guiding it came at him, with every ounce of his power he shoved the two hearts away despite massive damage being done to his arms and turned around to catch the dragon beam, only his arms received further damage as did the other areas where Dramon X had beaten him earlier.

"Oh shit!" he yelled out as he eventually got overtaken by the beam and his body fell and crash landed near where the two magical girls and hedgehogs were along with the now dorment Hulk who just seemed to stand there, the other group of warriors soon caught up as well.

"Is that it, did we get them?" asked Kyo?

"Geez, sure looks like it, but that's the Hulk for ya." said Deadpool as he saw the remains of the other two droids.

"Hey come on,we took out the little one at least." said Sonic, however Bionicmon's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

"You fools are all gonna die now, no one disgraces an artificial and lives to tell about it!" he yelled out in anger while focusing, the brain chips and two heart peices left by his comrades floated through the air at lightning speed and each peice went into his body, causing him to power up and yell shaking the area. He stood up as his body began to undergo a transformation. His skin turned pure red and becam more muscular, a large skull image formed on his chest and four pairs of horns formed on his head, as his chest and shoulder armor body armor seemed to become even tougher. "I am SuperBionicmon!" he yelled with a much deeper voice.

"Damn it not now!" yelled Dramon X who quickly charged him only to be punched back hard and de-digivolve and split back into Veemon and Ken who crash landed into the side of a building, everyone else slowly backed away from the new warrior as he stepped towards them, looking peeved.

"I am the strongest warrior on this planet, no one can defeat me!" the Hulk who had been trying to remain calm heard this and charged him, however to the suprise of everyone he quickly grabbed the Hulk and sent him flying into the sky and out of sight.

"Geez, who does this guy think he is, Gladiator!" demanded Deadpool, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine went to check on Ken who was struggling to get up.

"Are you ok?" asked Cure blossom.

"Obviously not." Ken replied in a nice yet angry way, inside his digivice B.A.X. OmegaShoutmon wanted out.

"Ken you aren't gonna last much longer let me out, i'll finish him!" Ken shook his head.

"What's the freaking point, at this point it would take Miracle Mode to beat him, but Veemon's tired and I don't think he's gonna give us the chance to go for it." he replied.

"You bet your ass boy, no one embarisses me and lives to tell about it!" he yelled out lunging at Ken, only for two more voices to be heart.

"Getsuga Tensho!" came one voice followed by a blue energy wave.

"El directo!" yelled another voice followed by a white energy beam, the two blasts slammed into SuperBionicmon hard suprisingly damaging him abit, but not very much. two teens appeared, one was a familiar spiky haired man wearing a black outfit and welding a giant sword, next to him was a teen who was obviously foriegn but his right arm was now transformed and looked like that of a monsters, behind them was an orange haired girl with several human like fairys flying around her, SuperBionicmon growled

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are you can't defeat me!"

"You sure seem to talk big, i've been watching you and your buddies getting kicked around, you not be a hollow but if you think i'm gonna let you have your way your wrong!" said the spiky haired man.

"Fate isn't he the one from the dome incident?" asked Nanoha, Fate nodded.

"Yes he is, Ichigo Kurosaki I believe, but I don't recognize his new friends." the newcomer smiled, the Orange haired girl wanted to say something, but the foriegn looking person shook his head.

"Now isn't the time Orihime." he said keeping his gaze on SuperBionicmon.

"Ok Chad you got it." she replied as Ichigo noticed Nanoha and Fate.

"Oh hey it's been a while you two." he said waving to them before glaring back at SuperBionicmon who was grinning.

"You really think you can take me?" he demanded, Wolverine produced his claws once more.

"I don't care if you transformed or not, i'll carve your heart out one way or another."

"Kyo we can't let this guy win, if he does then Tia, Megumi and all the others..." a red aura seemed to form over him, Kyo as well which made Ken grin abit.

_"So they do have a resolve, that's nice. Everyone is united and ready to end this, I am too."_ he stepped up as well cracking his knuckles. "Even if Veemon goes down, i'll fight you myself if I have..." he stopped when he felt a vibration, OmegaShoutmon felt it too, Veemon slowly awakened and also felt it, the sword on Ken's back began shaking showing Brave felt it as well.

"Boy shut the hell up!" he yelled firing an energy blast, however a barrier suddenly formed and the blast disapated. "What the hell!" Ken held up his digivice and the Dragon Gazer Mirror appeared on the screen, before long he felt himself being sucked inside and couldn't say anything as OmegaShoutmon was suddenly ejected from the device, the only thing left behind was the Yamato sword which he picked up.

"What's going on?" to thier shock, a beam of golden light shot out of the mirror causing everyone to cover thier eyes, what appeared was a woman garbed in preistess attire, she had long black hair and her eyes were both beautiful, but peircing as well. Without hesitation this newcommer picked up the Yamato sword from a still shocked Omegashoutmon, before he could say anything she took the blade out of it's sheath and made it glow brightly like it was unleashing light from the sun itself, SuperBionicmon smirked. "You think i'm scared!" he yelled firing a blast of energy at her, but to his shock she used lightning speed to disperse the blast before turning the sword towards him.

"Until the Chosen One of Unity returns, I will halt your advance, evil being of darkness!" she declared, pointing the blade at SuperBionicmon with a serious face. Leaving them in a staredown.

* * *

Ken meets a person who grants him a new power, but even with it can he and all of the heros put down SuperBionicmon? Find out next time.

I bet some of you weren't expecting that one, the digital preistess belongs to Kanius, but this is the first preistess and more like a temporal spirit form of her similar to Ichigo being in soul reaper status.

Also, if you didn't notice Deadpool mentioned two movies in this chapter. The first one was Batman under the red hood in which Batman really did blow Amazo (who in the justice league cartoon took on every high powered hero they had, several ships and still didn't stop simply by thrusting c4 in his face and detonating it, shows how ratings of things can effect people's strength I guess.

The other movie, was Hulk vs Wolverine from the Hulk versus, in my opinon the better of the two features, no offense to Thor, but Wolverine's was just more funny with Deadpool there.

Until next chapter peace out readers^^


	26. The Longest Night Ever Comes to an End

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Thomas Shika, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey, Brave,Amaterasumon. Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Eri the digital preistess, Bionicmon, CyberBoltmon, and Vectormon belong to Kanius, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendent" and the Digital Warlord belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Thanks to Kanius for helping me with both the opening scene as well as Eri's name.

A wise man once said you can't end a good party without someone on the floor, time for this party to end with a Bang lol.

Chapter 26: The Longest Night Ever Comes to an End.

"Where the heck am I now?" wondered Ken, looking around in his new surroundings after being sucked into his own digivice he found himself in a foggy like setting. "ANYONE OUT THERE!" he yelled out, upon doing this the fog around him dispersed slowly revealing a very large Shinto temple infront of him, floating in a lake with moonlight flowing over it reflecting in the lake's surface. A long narrow wooden bridge stretched 5 kilometers across to the entrance. The front courtyard was covered with lush green bushes and cherry blossom trees, pouring pink petals that littered the floor. One giant cherry blossom tree was 10 yards in diameters and could be seen sitting behind the rich and beautiful temple. Seeing as there was no other options on figuring out how to leave Ken crossed over the bridge and after knocking on the temple's doors opened them.

The interior of the temple resembled a very ancient Shinto temple with a wooden floorboard. A lively fire was lit on a large candle in the center of the room. Sitting on a pillow was the majestic Digital Priestess that had taken his place back in the real world, a black crow perched on right shoulder as it cawed and eyed the outside of the temple before the doors shut themselves. "Welcome, chosen one of unity." she said with much calmer eyes, Ken tried to refrain from blushing but it was hard to do considering how beautiful the woman was. "You can relax, I'm not going to do anything bad, my friend here wouldn't allow it." she said petting the crow on her shoulder who cawwed loudly, Ken walked forward and decided to sit down and looked her eye to eye in as serious as he could.

"Is thier any reason why i'm here, and for that matter what is this place, it feels calm and majestic." the priestess nodded.

"This place is inside my sacred mirror as well as part of my soul." Ken's eyes widened.

"Your dead?" he asked, the preistess nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I perished a long time ago after sealing away a digimon known as Pharaohmon, I used up too much of my power dealing with him, before I perished though I left behind two parts of my soul, one part in the mirror, and one part in my sacred light blade for my descendent to learn how to use them, however I had not forseen the mirror being transported to another digital world, sometimes I wonder how the outcome would've been if I had it with me." Ken sighed.

"So you sacrificed yourself to take this digimon out?" she nodded.

"Yes, but that is not why you are here." she said putting her hands together in a prayer formation, upon doing this a small old wooden box that looked like it was carved out of a tree appeared before her. "I brought you here to give you this." she said opening the box's lid slowly and revealing a small silverish white gemstone that glowed.

"What is it?" he asked, the preistess smiled as she took it up.

"It's known as the "Jewel of the Moon." it's a sacred artifact I received from a lycan during my training as a preistess." Ken took up the rock and looked it over.

"A lycan, you mean the wolf people?" The preistess nodded, suddenly the room shook violently. "What the heck?" Ken demanded.

"The fighting on the other side is getting intense, you need to ready the gem stone for use." she said, Ken was confused. "How do I do that?" she took the stone from his hand and chanted something archaic, when she was done the stone glowed more and shot from her into his right eye causing him to fall back in pain as he fell backwards and began shaking.

_"Does this EVER STOP!"_ he wondered as he tried to resist the pain as best he could, but like the time before with the crests, it hurt like hell and was going to get worse.

Back outside the digivice, no one could believe what they were seeing. If a Preistess appearing out of nowhere was suprising, the fact she was damaging SuperBionicmon with the Yamato sword was even more. "Ugh!" SuperBionicmon tried to stop the blade with his palms, but the raw energy being emitted from the sword due to her power slowly started to burn away at his hands. "Get away from me!" he yelled moving back and making a clapping motion that sent shockwaves forward, everyone braced themselves as the shockwaves were devistating, OmegaShoutmon grabbed Veemon who was holding the digivice B.A.X. in his hands and moved out of the way.

"Does this guy ever get tired?" he wondered, despite the damage SuperBionicmon still looked ready to take down an army of mutant aligators.

"You may have some kind of supernatural powers woman, but they won't help against me i'll still win!" he yelled out charging at her.

"Chaos Spear!" came a yell, SuperBionicmon stopped as an energy spear passed by his face nicking it and cutting open a small wound, he turned and saw Shadow staring him down.

"You dare to attack me hedgehog!" he yelled out, only upon turning his back more attacks were called out.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Starlight Breaker Ex!" two more blasts of energy impacted into his backside, but despite leaving burnmarks he felt no pain.

"You won't win against me, i'm the strongest being on this planet and soon the digidestined will fear me!" yelled SuperBionicmon.

"Dude, you obviously weren't paying attention to the kid two chapters back, those dudes don't exist here." said Deadpool, SuperBionicmon was about to retort when a barrage of both gun and rocket fire impacted into him, once again he felt no pain but was suprised to see some of the bullets had managed to penatrate his skin.

"What the?" looking up everyone present saw three large attack helicopters with several men and women in army like suits desecending from them, Iron Man couldn't help but shake his head as he noticed a familiar logo on their outfits, a sheild emblem.

"Great, I guess they did show up." he was right when a tall man wearing an eyepatch lept out of the helicopter and landed near them.

"You should've told us what was going on Stark, we could've gotten here sooner!" he said as he gave the signal for his agents to take posistion. "All of you stand down, we'll take this from here." he said, the soliders all formed a circle around SuperBionicmon all holding weird looking weapons.

"You really think those toys will hurt me?" he asked with a smug grin, only which the newcoming leader retorted with one of his own.

"These toys are emp blasters, I'd like to see you stand up to them!" he said as motioned for the soldiers to fire, they did so and unleashed several emp sonic blasts at SuperBionicmon, however despite the constant bombardment, it wasn't working.

"Heh, Datamon might have considered us scrap, but he didn't build us cheaply enough to be beaten by toys like those!" he yelled powering up two balls of energy in his hands and unleashing them at the soldiers, most of them were caught and evaporated in the blasts leaving the remaining heros as well as the commander to become afraid.

"Nick Fury, for once you should've stayed home." said Deadpool, the man now identified as Nick Fury growled.

"I can't exactly leave this thing to do what it wants!" he retorted pulling out an assault rifle, SuperBionicmon mearly smiled as he gathered energy around himself.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" he yelled as he unleashed the energy surge, everyone present was knocked back hard into buildings which crumbled and exploded under the force of the power, the preistess' form began to vanish as she held the Yamato sword as a barrier protecting those who had been behind her.

_"I can't maintain this form any longer, it's up to him now."_ she thought as she vanished, dropping the sword into the ground.

"Huh, where did she go?" wondered SuperBionicmon who then shrugged. "No matter, playtime's only getting started." he said smirking as he made his way towards the precures first.

Back in the spiritual world, The preistess clutched her chest in pain as she watched Ken struggling to control himself. "This isn't good, the evil is stronger than I thought." at that moment Ken stopped moving, granted he was still hurting, but he uncovered his eye which was bleeding and looked at her.

"I know this isn't the best time to ask, but what's your name?" he asked.

"It's Eri, and why?" she wondered, Ken smiled.

"How do I get out of here?" he asked her, she shook her head.

"The transfer of the jewel has not completed, if you go out there now..." Ken took her hand gently.

"If I don't go out there...people are going to die as well as my two partners...i'm not letting that happen!" upon this declaration his right eye sparked to life, but not in pain as it had become silver colored, he then watched as a pink beam and a red beam shot up from his body and floated around in the air before taking on the forms of Megidramon and Magnadramon. "What in the hell?" Eri was shocked.

"Two of the five legendary dragons, this is thier blessing to you." she said, Ken was confused, more so when a digimon egg appeared in his hands, but as soon as he grabbed it, it's size began to expand, which prompted him to head out the temple doors as soon the egg was huge.

"I don't know what will come out of there, but I get the feeling it's gonna help us." he said smiling as he readied himself to go back, Eri walked up and placed her arm on his shoulder, suprising he felt the pain and blood around his right eye disapear from sight.

"Please do me one favor chosen one of unity, if you find my descendant please give the mirror back to her for me ok?" Ken gave her a thumbs up in response.

"You got it Eri, hope we meet agian." he said as the egg finally stopped growing and hatched, and what came out of it caused Ken's mouth to breifly drop. "What the..."

Back outside, SuperBionicmon continued to advance on his prey, OmegaShoutmon had enough and stood in his way along with Veemon. "Enough, you wanna get to them, you gotta go through me first!" this only made the artificial chuckle.

"Please, I may not have any data on you, but trust me...if you couldn't handle CyberBoltmon, then there ain't no way you can take me, now taste my ultimate attack...Super..." before he could do anything the digivice B.A.X. lit up the sky and from it came a large familar dragonoid digimon with a blue body and mechanical wings. "Huh?"

"Giga Destroyer!" yelled the new digimon unleashing several blue energy beams that impacted against SuperBionicmon knocking him back. "Trident Arm!" the new digimon then wacked him in the face with a glowing claw, needless to say Veemon was shocked, as were Kasumi, Mikato and Shizuka as the camera crews had caught up to the action.

"GREY!" they all declared as Ken in his Tsukuyomimon form touched down by Veemon, Veemon noticed that his face cover was now gone though he still had the vizor on his forehead, and now a small silver mouthgaurd that covered his mouth like a ninja.

"Don't think so little buddy, that's only a portion of him." he said.

"How do you know that, and what happened to you, you look a little different and...one of your eyes is a different color?" Ken sweatdropped.

"Heh, well..." he decided to recount how things had gone down.

_"Grey is that you!" he demanded, however when MetalGreymon turned to him, his face was filled with confusion._

_"Who is this Grey you speak of?" Ken was confused as the image of Magnadramon appeared before him._

_"This is only a portion of the one you called Grey's data left behind, it is not him in full." she said, the image of Megidramon appeared as well._

_"Yes, he is now your partner!"_ _Ken sweatdropped before focusing and digivolved into Tsukuyomimon._

_"Alright then, time to go kick some android butt." he said, the two dragons however stopped him._

_"He has a new power to awaken, combine it with OmegaShoutmon and you will have what you need to beat this foe." they both said before vanishing, Ken nodded, however once again he was stopped by Eri, who turned him around and with a swift motion cut his face mask off leaving only the vizor and steel mouthgaurd which opened up._

_"Is something wrong?" he asked, only for her to suddenly kiss him on the lips and cause him to blush. "Whoa what was..." Eri smiled._

_"Consider it good luck, may you succeed in this battle chosen one of unity." Ken nodded as the mouthgaurd closed._

_"Alright then, let's go MetalGreymon!" _

"Did that all really happen?" asked Veemon, Ken nodded, having left out the kissing part as he was embarrised to heck about it, SuperBionicmon stood up.

"You really think one more digimon is gonna make a difference?" Tsukuyomimon smiled as he picked up the digivice B.A.X. from Veemon and his digisoul flared up.

"Did I say I was finished you dick!" he yelled out. "Digisoul Charge, Overdrive!" he yelled out unleashing another surge of power, this time at MetalGreymon.

"MetalGreymon digivolve too...ZekeGreymon!" yelled the new digimon, MetalGreymon's armor became golden, his face was now back to being normal, his right arm became a sharp three pronged claw while his left now holstered an impressive looking cannon, his tail also grew out and became stronger as well, finally SuperBionicmon was shocked.

"Ok...another digimon I don't have data on...what the hell!"he wondered as Ken smiled.

"I've got one final trick, as you rednecks like to say, there ain't no kill like overkill right?" he held up his digivice and the digixross port slid down. "OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon...DIGIXROS!" he yelled out grinning like a schoolboy.

"WHAT!" demanded SuperBionicmon, all of the heros present started to stir as the two golden digimon formed into beams of light that shot up into the night sky, before finally converging with each other, when the light died down, a new digimon had been created.

"Shoutmon DX!" yelled the new digimon, which bolstered OmegaShoutmon's body scheme for the most part, but now a double sword on the right hand with a small canon attached to it rested while on the left the claw ZeekGreymon had was reloctated, on the back was pack of sorts with two lazer cannons on it, the wings of ZeekGreymon fell down Shoutmon DX's shoulders as parts of ZeekGreymon's skull now rested on his knees as his tail swung wildly, SuperBionicmon's scanners quickly went into overdrive trying to probe this newcomer, but what he found was alarming.

"That's impossible, over nine fucking thousand and still increasing!" he yelled out which shocked everyone present. "This can't be!" he yelled out quickly turning off the scanners as his eyes sparked abit showing they were on the verge of detonating from the ammount of energy Shoutmon DX was radianting.

"Ok, Veemon get back in here." said Ken, Veemon was shocked.

"Hey I want to fight too, Tsukuyomimon turned around to pick up the Yamato sword, before turning back.

"Look, as I would like to fight him as Dramon X, your abit tired compared to OmegaShoutmon who like me is going to be feeling large ammounts of pain and torment come the morning, please rest for me now ok, cause I gaurantee you, we ain't gonna lose." looking into his partners eyes, Veemon knew Ken was right.

"Very well, but if something bad happens i'm coming back out." Ken nodded and withdrew him into the digivice, SuperBionicmon was raging pissed.

"Hey boy, why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" Tsukuyomimon turned around and nodded.

"Very well, Mode Change!" he yelled out, SuperBionicmon and everyone present once again got a taste of shock as Ken's body armor transformed abit, the wings on his back turned from feathery wings to large x like metallic ones, a silver circle emblem on his chest appeared and two large bore lazer cannons that could snap forward appeared on his shoulder tops for the moment slung down his back.

"Your pissing me off boy!" this only made Tsukuyomimon laugh.

"Good, I could use every ounce of your rage!" he mocked as he lept up and formed a drill on his hand. "Data Drills!" he yelled firing off two spinning drills at SuperBionicmon who punched one of them only for it to bore into his hand, this caused him to dodge the other one. "Ignite!" said Tsukuyomimon snapping his fingers, causing the drill to explode and leaving SuperBionicmon's left fist disabled. "By the way, this is my Tenchu mode, bitch!"

"L...ame..." said Deadpool staggering to his feet as did the others, the surge of power radiating from the two golden digimon slowly began to reinergize them all. "Whoa, holy shit I feel good!" Deadpool started dancing to music before being elbowed by Wolverine.

"Knock it off, we gotta finish this!" he yelled out before climbing up a nearby building wall to lunge at SuperBionicmon but the attempt was dodged, the precures were the next ones to stand, followed by Iron Man and soon everyone else was up and reinergized.

"Alright, let's take em down!" said Nick Fury unleashing a barrage of fire from his assualt rifle, SuperBionicmon was getting annoyed by the fire, but he didn't have time to do anything as soon Iron man flew up and unleashed several lazers at him which he managed to block, only for a small electrical ball to hit him from behind sending electricity throughout his body.

"ARGH!" he yelled out looking down he saw Zatch and Kyo had done it. "I'm gonna kill you two first! I'm the strongest one their is!" at that moment a large body suddenly landed on the building Wolverine had been climbing up and he turned and gasped when he saw the Hulk was now back and smiling.

"You sure about that!" he yelled before grabbing onto SuperBionicmon and punching him square in the face knocking some blood out of him as the two went flying out of the town.

"Come on let's go!" yelled Tsukuyomimon, as he, Shoutmon DX, Wolverine, Kyo, Zatch, Iron Man, Nick Fury, Ichigo, Chad and Orihime all headed off in that direction, the remaining heros decided to stand down as Uranus and Neptune followed the other group.

"I think they can handle it from here Sonic, let's go find that last Chaos emerald." Sonic nodded and gave Fate and Nanoha a thumbs up.

"If you two ever need help again, give us a call ok?" he said as the two headed off, both nodded.

"Alright, do you four need some help?" Fate asked the cures, who nodded.

"Yeah, man we might feel abit better but that digimon sure packs a punch." Marine whined.

"Still shouldn't we go help them?" asked Blossom, Moonlight shook her head.

"Those hedgehogs were right, I think they've got it from here." she looked around. "Where did the other one go? That red suited man?" the girls looked around, Deadpool wasn't there, he was busy running away through alleyways in the opposite direction like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"I'm not running away it's a strategic withdrawl, I am not getting crushed again by that monster or having my head ripped off!" he yelled and soon he was gone from sight.

"Outside the city, the Hulk and SuperBionicmon had now gotten into a wrestling match and neither one was winning. "Someone mind telling me how the green guy got back here?" asked Tsukuyomimon.

"He hitched a ride on our helicopters on our way overhere, but before we could land and subdue him he jumped off."said Nick Fury as Iron Man set him and Wolverine down, SuperBionicmon pushed the Hulk back, and lunged up at the two digimon.

"I'll kill you both for this!" ShoutmonDX grinned.

"Alright, Trident JusFang!" swinging the two bladed sword forward SuperBionicmon was smacked hard and almost had his neck cleved off as he fell to the ground hard from the attack. "Whoa? Did I just do that?" asked Shoutmon DX, Tsukuyomimon nodded.

"That you did, let's combo attack him!" Plasma Shock!" he yelled out firing up his arm cannon and unleashing a rain of plasma energy, while this didn't hurt initially SuperBionicmon part of the electirical current already running through his body from Zatch's earlier attack colided with the attack and soon he felt something detontate from within.

"Hyper Lock Magnum!" using the gun cannon ontop of the blade, Shoutmon DX began firing more bullets and soon SuperBionicmon found himself having to defend against the shots, and what came next did not help.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo as he came down with another slash of blue energy, this time it connected leaving a slash mark across the artificial's chest area.

"Why you little..." Zatch was up next.

"Zegursem!" Another electrical ball came flying at him and hit him dead on causing more electricity to build up from within his body.

"I am the ultimate, I can not lose too..." Wolverine shut him up by clawing the crap out of his face, moving out of the way when the Hulk reappeared carrying a very large boulder that he smashed down ontop of him putting him back in the ground, letting out a roar of pure terror, he busted out of the rock and lept into the air only for Iron Man to slam him back down with a particle cannon, at this point, Tsukuyomimon decided to take the intiative.

"ShoutmonDX, hold him off for me while I power up ok?" he said as the two cannons on his back flung forward over his shoulders.

"Ok, but what are you going to..." he stopped when a beam of light suddenly shot down from the full moon and impacted the emblem on his chest, causing the wings on his back to glow as if energy was being charged up.

"Alright, give me enough time to blast the hell out of him and get him into the air when I give the signal." ShoutmonDX nodded and went to help out the Hulk and Wolverine who were now exchanging blows with the crazed warrior, a news helicoptor appeared on the scene and witnessed this all.

"What does he think he's doing!" wondered Mikato, Shizuka shook her head, everything they had seen up to this point had pretty much rendered them speechless.

"He's calling down moonlight?" wondered Kasumi, Lunamon was shocked.

"I don't believe it, I think that's one of the forbidden digimon moves." she muttered under her breath.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune who had been watching from thier car far enough away to be detected couldn't believe what they were seeing either. "What is that punk doing, he's draining power from the moon?" demanded Uranus.

"Hopefully Pluto knows something about this." Neptune replied.

At her home, Setsuna, Helena and Karin were also shocked at what they were seeing. "Is he calling on the power of the moon kingdom?" Karin asked, Setsuna shook her head.

"No, i've never seen something like this..." she said shocked. "I can feel a large power being summoned though, he best know what he's doing with it." Helena kept her hands in a prayer posistion.

_"Come on Ken you can do it!" _she thought.

At the feild of battle, Kyo and Zatch noticed this as well. "I think we better get that monster into the sky Zatch." he yelled out.

"You got it Kyo!" Kyo glowed with a red aura.

"Time for the fourth spell, Bao Zakerga!" Zatch unleashed a large electrical dragon from his mouth that flew at SuperBionicmon, turning around the artificial had to resist the urge to scream as the dragon plowed into him and lifted him into the air, behind him Iron Man, Chad and ShoumonDX lined up.

"Are you sure this is what we need to do?" Chad asked, Shoutmon DX nodded.

"Very well." Iron man replied summoning a large cannon with seven barrels on it, Chad reared his demon arm back as Shoutmon DX powered up his sword.

"Let's go, Trident JustFang!" ShoutmonDX swung his sword unleashing an energy wave.

"El Directo!" yelled Chad unleashing a beam of white light.

"Particle Cannon fire!" yelled Iron Man letting his cannon fire a blast as well, the three attacks combined and SuperBionicmon was lifted into the air by the compression of both attacks, however inside his internal machinery parts began to blow up peice by peice due to the electrical current build up caused by Zatch.

"You damn fools, i'll get out of this and when I..." he stopped when he saw the beam of moonlight, following it down to Tsukuyomimon who was now done charging. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Tenchu's Requiem!" yelled Tsukuyomimon firing off a double barreled cannon blast of moon powered energy up at SuperBionicmon, however while the warrior continued to explode peice by peice by the other attacks. When the new beam hit him it blew off his lower half instantly however the upper half would not go so easily as Tsukuyomimon found himself being pushed back towards the ground and was soon slammed into the ground and slowly pushed into the ground foot by foot. "Holy shit, the recoil effect!" SuperBionicmon was raging pissed despite his body being on the verge of death, and opened his mouth charging up energy into it.

"If I die i'm taking you all and this city with me!" he yelled charging up what last bit of power he could muster into his mouth, however as Tsukuyomimon continued to get pushed into the ground stopping a good ten feet under, the vibrations caused his attack started to cause some nearby trees to shake, within one of the trees was a gem stone, a light blue one similar to the one Sonic and Shadow had in thier possestion, the gem stone fell from the hole in the tree and slid down slowly towards the hole and eventually down it, where it fell into Ken's hands, as soon as it did, two words appeared in his mind as did images of time being stopped completely, gritting his teeth he knew what he would have to do while still trying to figure out how to stablize himself better.

"TIME TO DIE!" yelled out SuperBionicmon through a speaker from his head as he prepared to unleash his mouth blast, it also didn't help that Zatch's BaoZakerga and the other attacks were losing power.

"This is bad, he'll kill us all!" yelled Iron Man.

"Dang it we can't use Bao Zakerga again!" Kyo yelled.

"If it comes down to it Hulk, throw me at em!" the Hulk mearly smiled evily.

_"Should I use it..."_ wondered Ichigo, however a cry came out from no where.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" it was Ken, upon yelling the decleration SuperBionicmon's body suddenly froze as the beam impacted around him completely burned up his body, frying every circuit from within.

_"This...can't...be...Datamon...made us...we...can...not..."_ images of when Datamon "scrapped" him and his comrades came into his mind as his body began to fall and the beam faded, climbing out of the hole, Ken grabbed his Yamato sword and ran towards the falling warrior, with the last bits of power in his body, he turned his head to Ken. "You've...won...boy..." was the last words to come from his mouth before Tsukuyomimon lept up and with one swift motion cut his head off as ithe Hulk chunked the rock he had used before at the androids body causing it to landing the water.

"DECAPITATION!" yelled Tsukuyomimon stomping on the ground letting out every bit of anger and tension as SuperBionicmon exploded finally sending a peice of the rock the Hulk had used on him out of the water and towards Uranus and Neptune who lept out of the car to dodge and watch as it destroyed the front part of the car.

"My car!" yelled Uranus, Neptune sweatdropped as soon Tsukuyomimon stopped screaming and looked around slowly detransforming, as another peice of SuperBionicmon flew through the air missing his head, Ichigo caught it and saw it was SuperBionicmon's brain chip.

"Get...me...home..." was the last thing he could say as the strange gem stone vanished into his digivice, which he clipped to his side and then fell forward and landed face first unconcious.

"Oh man is he ok!" demanded Kyo. ShoutmonDX however got to his side before anyone else could.

"Come on Ken, wake up!" he yelled, Ichigo sighed.

"My dad runs a clinic it's not that far from here let's take him there." Nick Fury was about to say something, but Wolverine cut him off.

"I think you should leave the kid alone Fury." after a moment of tensenss Fury conceded.

"Alright, but you help me hold off the press." he said as Zatch and Kyo also made thier exit.

"I hope Ken is alright." said Karin watching from Setsuna's home as they witnessed the police being held at bay by Iron Man, Wolverine and Nick Fury, The Hulk decided to vacate the area.

"I know he's fine." said Helena with a smile. "I can feel it." she said. Karin nodded after a moment.

"Your right, he's not the type to go out so easily." she replied, behind them Setsuna was still in shock as to what she had seen.

_"I must know what that technique was, it was too powerful."_ she thought.

"Well he pulled it off again." said Mikato as she and Shizuka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe, but i'm worried of what he'll do to you when we next meet." Mikato sweatdropped.

"How about we not think about that and catch some z's." she said, Shizuka nodded and the two went to sleep, at her mansion Kasumi and Lunamon also layed down, both shocked and suprised at the events they had seen.

"I guess Ken can handle things until I can convince father to let me do as I please." Kasumi muttered before drifting off to sleep.

_"Shoutmon DX, that digimon is strong."_ thought Lunamon impressed as she drifted off as well, most of the people who had watched or interacted with the battle were definitely happy at the outcome, except for one individual.

"That punk kid destroyed my car!" yelled Sailor Uranus, Neptune tried to calm her down to no avail. "Next time kid, your not getting off easily." she said in a dark tone.

With ShoutmonDX's help it did not take Ichigo's group long to get to the clinic, once thier the ShoutmonDX reverted back to Shoutmon and MetalGreymon respectively who both opted to remain outside and hide while they treated to Ken inside, however it was not going to be so easy as when they layed Ken down on a medical bed, Ichigo realised his father was asleep.

"Go figure, dad always does this!" Ichigo muttered, Chad spoke up.

"Why don't we let Orihime heal him?" Ichigo nodded.

"You think you can?" Orihime nodded.

"Well he saved the city and all of us, it's the least I could do." she said summoning some fairys from hairpeices on her hair. "I reject!" she yelled out as the fairies formed an orange barrier over Ken's body and slowly began to heal it.

As the process went on, Ken found himself in a familiar setting, standing before Amaterasumon. "Oh hey granny?" he was slammed into the ground. "Are you ever going to cut that out?"

"Are you ever going to give me proper respect? In any case that technique you used this night, I wish that you do not use it again unless absolutely necessary." Ken sweatdropped.

"How come?" he asked.

"That tecnique is powerful, too powerful for someone like you to handle at your current level as it exceeds even your power at Miracle Mode, and as you no doubt felt the recoil is too devistating." Ken had to agree with that one, after all falling from the air and getting slammed into the ground didn't feel fun.

"Alright, I won't use it unless I absolutely need to, so what should I do next?" Amaterasumon smiled.

"Simply heal up, cause things are about to get very intresting." she said chuckling evily before leaving.

"That can't be good...oh god natural light coming too fast!" he yelled out, as he blinked and found himself in the clinic room, Orihime stopped healing him and smiled.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked, Ken nodded. "By the way you can..." she stopped when she saw his eyes. "This..." it was the brain data chip from SuperBionicmon, he took it and nodded with a grin.

"Did you heal me?" he asked, he felt his arm and smiled. "Wow, I haven't been fully recovered for days this is awsome." he said smiling. "He then got up and held up his digivice, seeing what time it was he figured he best head on home. "Guess I better get going, thanks for healing miss." he said, Orihime was too stunned by his eyes being different colors to say anything, and Ichigo and Chad had both gone to bed.

"Oh well, your welcome." she said with a bright smile as he found Shoutmon and MetalGreymon outside.

"Wow Ken, you look better and alive." Ken nodded.

"Yeah, so how are you and MetalGreymon doing?" he asked back.

"We're both doing fine, could use abit of a nap though." Ken nodded and returned both of them to his digivice as he didn't want to draw anymore attention, thankfully he knew his way and using the alleyways for cover made it to his apartment within an hour, however before he could go to bed, Brave's spirit appeared.

"Ken, we need to talk for a moment." he said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Those creatures as i've said were from my original world, if they came here looking for Yamato then he has become a threat, we must find a way to my world and see what is going on there." Ken wanted to say something, but who was he to refuse.

_"I did promise Eri as well that I would help her, and i've gotta find a way to get Kari and the twins back home too." _he thought before speaking."I'll help you, but i'm not gonna fight the guy unless he gives me a reason too, you got that Brave." Brave nodded and vanished back into the sword. "For now let's just rest, tonight was one night i'll be more than happy to forget." he said drifting off to sleep after placing the data chip on his window seal.

In the digital world at his lair, GranDracomon turned off a screen on which he had been monitoring the events. "Well that was boring, it took all those people to take down the android, and those two idiots i sent didn't do a damn thing." he mused before putting on a serious face. _"Still this new digimon, and Tsukuyomimon with a mode change. If the digital warlord isn't careful, Project P will be fore naught."_ he thought before drifting back into the darkness.

* * *

Ken, Mikato and Shizuka venture back to the digital plane, to find out the Royal Knights are all but destroyed, who did the deed and who is this mysterious girl with the powers of ice, find out next time.

And with that said, this three parter has come to a close, for now this fic goes on hold for a while until me and Kanius start up our collab project soon, hope you all check that out and thanks to him for helping me with these three chapters by providing the characters and settings, peace out readers.


	27. CS: How the IceDevimon Stole Christmas

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami, Shizuka Kagami,Takuto Hiko, Thomas Shika, Mikato, Shizuka, Grey, Brave, and Amaterasumon. Slade Matrix also belongs to me, Darkstar, Kiva, Blazer and DarkGatomon belong to Darkstarj13, Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, as well as the mentioned Anubimon belong to Kanius, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendent" and the Digital Warlord belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

It's been a while since i've worked on this story, but considering christmas is around the corner and conviently i haven't gotten around to it yet (despite the fact it's been roughly a year since i started this story.) I figured i'd go ahead and throw one in as both a way to celebrate the holiday spirit, and show i'm not stopping this story. Also would like to note that to anyone who's been reading the crossover story i've been working on with Kanius, Across Demensions is not yet finished and might not be until around new years, this chapter and all chapters following take place after that story and I will be keeping most of the elements of that story as best as I can to a minimum, don't wanna spoil too much of the glorius fun for that fic.

One final note, as of this chapter i'm going to be adapting the "seperation" style format that you may have seen in Across demensions, now let us begin.

Christmas Special: How the IceDevimon Stole Christmas...Or At Least Tried Too.

"So what's so special about this holiday again?" asked Shoutmon as he and Veemon watched Ken wrapping a few small box gifts he had bought over the past few days following their last adventure across time and space.

"I really don't know how to explain it, but basically it's a time for people to be together and such, various religions have thier own takes on certain aspects of the holiday as well." said Ken as he wiped his head finally done. "So let's see, I got Karin and Helena a bracelet set, Kari a Gatomon plush doll, and Mikato and Shizuka some knives..." his digimon looked at him. "What?"

"I'm suprised you'd get them anything after what happened." said Veemon with a sweatdropped.

"Well, as much as I dislike them i'm not going to be a scrooge." he said looking around. "Got Maki a christmas card, and Kasumi some earrings if I see her." Veemon and Shoutmon shook thier heads as Ken returned them to his digivice and proceeded to head out with the gifts. "So let's see, hit up the park and meet the girls and the ninja's then drop off the other two at the post office like I did with mom and dad's gifts the other day, unless I run into them of course." he said as he put on a jacket hoodie combo and headed out with the gifts.

xxxxx

_**Castle/Pocket Demension**_

Sitting in his dark throne room of his castle GranDracmon sighed as he watched Dagonmon eat several of his Devimon servants in a rampage. "Dagonmon will you cut that out already? Your making Belialmon seem tame..." the mega frog ice digimon however was still enraged.

"Sorry master." he replied in his frog voice. "But I can't help it, my brother was killed by those blasted meta-humans, and I want to devour them!" GranDracmon shook his head.

"I want to kill the Ascedants too after what transpired, all that work on Paradixalmon went down the drain and even though we did get more data on the Ascendants...i've learned that the Darkness ipad must be evolved to a higher level if I am to destroy them, especially that other Kari. "A power such as hers is indeed rare, rarer than the Houou who lives on in Sailor Mars of the other world, and although the houou is stronger she has a limit to how much she can intervene due to what the prophet told me about her not wanting to herself involved much with the affairs of the lives of her world..." Belialmon didn't seem too phazed by this.

**"I CRUSH STUPID PHOENIX GIRL!" **The declaration by the flaming beast made everyone present sweatdrop.

"Not even you can beat her Belialmon, your control over the ghostly hellfire is impressive, but her phoenix flames are stronger." he said as he motioned for a portal to be brought up and saw Ken running down a street. _Still this is the one i'm most concerned about, after that one stunt he pulled during the fight with Paradixalmon...what else is there too this child... _he thought as Dagonmon growled.

"Isn't it "christmas" time in his world, such a stupid holiday the humans worship..." he said, GranDracmon smirked as if getting an idea.

"I agree completely, why don't we see how well he's healed from the big fight." he then motioned to a LadyDevimon servant. "Bring me IceDevimon, i'm sure after all the training he's been doing he'll be up to this." the LadyDevimon nodded as another one gave him a goblet of digital wine. "Merry Christmas you stupid punk." he said before drinking and shutting off the viewing orb until IceDevimon was brought to him.

xxxxx

"Ok so I got the gifts mailed out, now I gotta find the girls and give em thier gifts." said Ken running through the park holding two more presents before he was suddenly blasted by a gust of wind into a tree. "What the hell!" from behind the tree came three people that Ken recognized and sweatdropped at the fact he was seeing them again, Slade, Darkstar and his partner DarkGatomon.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" asked Slade, which only prompted Ken to charge at him, but Slade simply caught him in a bearhug. "Ah...giving your old man a hug are ya!" he said which made Darkstar sweatdrop.

"You ain't got no right to be pestering me or Blazer for joking anymore dude." he said as he pried Slade off Ken before Ken passed out.

"Thanks for nearly crippling my spine, in case you didn't notice i'm still kinda injured here from a rough fight a while back...and again your not my damn father..." he said before drifting off into his thoughts..._Though it's moreso what happened after that fight that really nailed the injuries home..._

"Earth to dumby, you mind telling me why you let your emotions get out of control?" Slade asked in a serious tone, Ken however was confused.

"Wait, you sensed what happened?" he asked.

"Not all of it, but for a brief moment we sensed something from you during this battle you speak of, something that you did at somepoint caught our attention." said Darkstar, Slade nodded.

"Are you talking about when my body..." Slade cut him off.

"Let me just say this now, what happened then could happen at any time now, what happened then is not something that can be controlled or mastered through ones will, your mind and body will know when the technique is mastered, but until such a time you won't know when it will happen again." he said narrowing his eyes. "The fact remains though, i'm concerned that you ended up gaining that technique...cause your now starting down the path I went down, or do I need to remind you of what we spoke of before?" Ken shook his head.

"That won't be necessary." he said as DarkGatomon suddenly hissed in another direction, a few shuriken came flying at the group, but with a simple flick of his arm Darkstar caused a gust of wind to kick up and knock them down.

"The hell?" he asked as Mikato and Shizuka dressed in winter clothing appeared, thier partners were absent however. "That's some way to great someone, you chicks are crazy...though nowhere as bad as Kiva." Slade sighed.

"I could say the same thing, you two are emitting auras of immense power, just like those Ascendants and Valkyrie senshi, though thier aura's pale in comparison to you two." said Mikato while whipping out a Kunai dagger, Slade sighed.

"We didn't come here to fight ladies, we mearly came to talk to Ken and then we'll be on our way out of here." he said, Mikato slowly put down her weapon, but it was hard to not want to use it, Shizuka could also see thier aura's, white and green respectively around the newcomers.

_Who are these two, thier aura's flow freely and intense compared to those we met a while back..._ she thought, Darkstar chuckled.

"It isn't nice to assume things of others you don't know." he said only to be whapped on the back of the head by Slade.

"It's also impolite to read other people's minds!" this shocked the ninja twins as he kneeled next to Darkstar along with DarkGatomon and turned to Ken. "We'll finish this chat later in private." he said before they vanished.

"Who were they?" asked Shizuka.

"Two rather cryptic crazy people." said Ken as he handed them thier gifts, Mikato actually smiled at hers while Shizuka sweatdropped. "Where are your parnters and where is Kari?" he asked.

"Kari's still at our apartment along with our partners, we had to leave them there as we're going to our grandfathers temple tonight." said Mikato, Shizuka couged and made a serious face.

"He is also our teacher and master of the ninja arts, but before we go out there we thought we would see how you were doing after that big fight." she said, Ken shrugged.

"I feel abit of pain still, but nothing too serious." he said as he handed them the Gatomon plush doll. "Give this to Kari when you go back to your apartment for me ok?" Shizuka nodded as Mikato reluctantly took out another pocket knife though this one was abit bigger than the ones he gave to them and handed to him. "How ironic." said Ken as took the gift.

"Indeed, now don't do anything stupid for the next few days, cause once christmas is over we're going back to the digital world got it." said Mikato, Ken simply nodded as the two lept into the trees to take thier exit.

"Seems survival concepts got into thier minds as well after what's been going down, either way my mission is complete, now I shall head home and..." he was cut off when Slade, Darkstar and DarkGatomon reappeared. "...nevermind..."

xxxxx

"You called for me master?" asked IceDevimon as he stood before GranDracmon.

_IceDevimon: a cold reuthless version of the normal Devimon, however unlike most IceDevimon's this one is pretty big due to intensive training and although he was a champion level digimon, he can also match Ultimates easily._

"Yes, the humans of the world closest to us are celebrating a holiday that comes along with the cold, i'd like for you to go to the ice Dominion in the digital world, collect as many minions as you can and go take down this human." he waved and reopened the veiwing orb, but now saw Slade and Darkstar and DarkGatomon within it.

"Which one?" asked IceDevimon, GranDracmon mearly sweatdropped at the appearance of the two as well as the DarkGatomon.

_More digidestined I didn't know about...well the one with the DarkGatomon is, but the other one clearly isn't, and what are these vibes I feel from these two? _he wondered before pointing at Ken. "That one, but be on gaurd his partner can reach the mega level, although I doubt he has the strength to pull it off given he's still realing from a previous battle.

"I see, what if he does go Mega?" GranDracmon tossed him a ball of data. "Is this an Omega Code?" GranDracmon nodded.

"Yes, only use it as a last resort should he digivolve his partner to mega, it will allow you to absorb all the digimon you choose to bring with you and use thier powers as well.

"Thank you master, tis a shame I can't go pay the Rika and Renamon of the world I came from a visit with this." GranDracmon sighed.

"You should give up on that ambition, Rika's spirit has been reinforced to a point that tricks like yours will not work on the likes of her ever again, besides I can't send you back to that world or else Anubimon might get suspicious that he's got a leak in his court." he said which made Dagonmon grunt.

"You know I wonder if he even checks on the souls of the dead he has there..." GranDracmon chuckled.

"Thing is, there are so many dead spirits not even he can keep track on all of them, so it's easy to manipulate one of his workers into getting the souls we need, and send them to us, and even if he does find out we've been "borrowing" souls from his intresting underworld collection of digimon, he's not stupid enough to come after us and fight us, he isn't strong enough." he said as he looked at IceDevimon. "Do what you gotta do, now go." IceDevimon bowed and left the room, as he did the insectdragon like Echidnamon entered.

"My lord, where is he going?" GranDracmon sipped more wine.

"To go get me more data, how goes the training of my daughter and her partner?" he asked, Echidnamon smiled.

"Very well, she's already masted the bio-fusion and the form she becomes when using it is quite potent." she replied, GranDracmon could only smile at this as sipped more wine.

xxxxx

"Now that the crazy ones are gone, we can get down to business and talk more." said Slade. "Are those two your teammates?" he asked, Ken nodded reluctantly.

"Indeed, they left me in the cold literally last week when I had to fight off three other outworlders calling themselves artificials." Darkstar sweatdropped.

"Ok, so we're not the only ones to come here, did Delg send them?" he asked, Ken shook his head.

"They came from another world that houses digimon, and seems to be linked to this one." Slade nodded at that fact.

"Ah yes, one of the two words that is linked to this one, intresting." he said before the cold air around them intensified and began circling around the park like a tornado cutting off anyone from getting in, and knocking anyone else who was in the park out due to the intensity of the snowy wind. "Ok this isn't natural." said Slade as they began looking around, before long several pairs of eyes met thier own.

"Ice Digimon, and lots of them too!" said DarkGatomon jumping into the air and glowing as did darkstar's digivice.

**"DarkGatomon digivolve too...DarkAngewoman!"** she yelled out, as several Frigimon and Mammothmon digimon emerged to fight.

"Veemon release!" Ken yelled, summoning out his digimon before his digisoul flared up. **"Digisoul Full Charge!" **

**"Veemon Warp Digivolve too...AeroVeedramon!" **yelled the dragon who was now in his Ultimate form and quickly dodged tusk like missiles fired from the Mammothmon. "I like snow, but this is overkill."he said.

"Take em out!" yelled Ken.

**"V-Wing Blade!" **yelled AeroVeedramon who obliterated a few Mammothmon with his attack, DarkAngemon, fired off one of her arrows which destroyed the Frigimon, Darkstar made a hand formation and parted the air allowing them to see what they were up against.

"Giant teddy bears? No wait ain't those Frigimon?" asked Darkstar, Ken nodded as his Digivice BAX came up with data for the other digimon present.

_Mammothmon: An ultimate level digimon who uses his Tusk Crusher attack to disable his opponents before stomping on them._

Darkstar not wanting to feel left out, took out his digivice and scanned some large serpents with dark foreheads equiped with lightning spears.

_WaruSeadramon: the dark version of MegaSeadramon they use thier Dark Blast and Evil Icicle on their opponents._

The only other digimon present were several pirate like digimon, and one digimon who looked like a wizard with a icicle staff.

_Hookmon: these pirates use thier Captian cannon on anything that dares to get in thier way when thier sailing the seas of the digital world._

_Sorcermon: Sorcermon is an ice version of Wizardmon, not is he knowledgeable about things but he can play manipulative tricks using the power of ice._

"Who's leading them though, seems unlikely for random digimon to be roaming for no reason." AeroVeedramon declared before a chuckle cut him off.

"I'm thier leader you fools." came a voice from above, it was IceDevimon who descendend onto a WaruSeadramon. "Your doing well, but lets see how long you can last in the cold!" he said, not noticing that Sorcermon seemed to be looking at him angrily. "Get them!" he yelled out, the digimon charged forward.

"Look on the bright side, it's about three to one odds wise." said Darkstar as he and Slade cracked thier fists.

"Then it's a fair fight." he replied, Ken however shook his head.

"I'll never understand you two, Deckerdramon come out!" he ordered, from his digivice came the large Aligator digimon who grunted as the other two present became shocked.

"Holy shit, that thing is huge!" said Slade, Darkstar elbowed him lightly as the advancing digimon except Sorcermon drew closer.

"Look who's talking, you had a thirty foot tall death machine with us before too." he replied as his hands became claw like.

"Deckerdramon, blow em away!" Ken yelled, Deckerdramon's missle compartments opened in response and nearly all Hookmon and Frigimon present were blasted to databits, several Mammothmon's were disoriented by the explosions as well as the WaruSeadramon's, IceDevimon clenched his fist watching this before he was suddenly kicked in the face by DarkAngewoman.

"If your thier commander then your dead too!" she yelled preparing another Apocalypse Arrow, IceDevimon was able to dodge it but was hit by AeroVeedramon and knocked to the ground.

xxxxx

"I should've known he'd do that..." GranDracmon muttered as he watched the missiles and bodies flying everywhere.

"I know Deckerdramon is legendary, but this is plain overkill." said Echidnamon as she watched two Frigimon get blown into peices, Dagonmon snarled.

"Should've let me go, these worthless peices of trash have no chance." he said, GranDracmon however shook his head as he watched Slade draw out a sword and both he and Darkstar lunged into the enemy ranks at high speeds, and began tearing digimon up as well his subordinates were unable to seem them however and passed off the deaths as work of the other digimon fighting. _Who the hell are these two...one of them may be a digidestined but I can tell by his actions he's not of this world, the other one concerns me because he seems similar to this Ascendant brat...but if thier not from the worlds I know of...where do they come from._

"That's it, you fools are asking for it!" yelled IceDevimon as he whipped out the Omega Code ball and promptly used it, upon doing so he started yelling and every remaining digimon present was sucked into his body causing him to get bigger.

"What the hell!" demanded Slade.

"What did he use?" demanded DarkAngewoman.

"An Omega Code ball, it's a data sphere that allows it's user a crap load of power, but then if they go to crazy with it, they pay a hefty price!" Ken declared, he then noticed that the Sorcermon among the enemy had not been sucked up.

"Hey what the, how come you ain't in me right now!" IceDevimon demanded as he too finally noticed this.

"I have no intention of following someone as evil as you, I only came because you said the humans were planning something evil against our kind, but from what I can tell your words have no value!" he said, this made IceDevimon angry.

"I'll stomp on you, you little..." before he could however Sorcermon disappeared. "Where did he go!" he then heard what sounded like a jetplane and saw Sparrowmon carrying the digimon away from him. "Get back here!" he yelled out only for Deckerdramon to fire more missiles at him, but now that he was powered up they were not doing much damage.

"What's the matter, your supposed to be big, strong and stupid, so why ain't you beating us?" IceDevimon growled.

"You take that back human or i'll kill you!" he declared.

"Ok, your not strong." DarkAngewoman sweatdropped.

"Uh Darkstar did you just..." he cut her off.

"Give him a minute." IceDevimon suddenly realised what he was impliying.

"Hey you little piece of..." he was stopped by a V-Breath Arrow from AeroVeedramon that sent him flying back. "Agh!" DarkAngewoman joined in and while they kept him distracted the teens turned to the two other digimon.

"Are you on his side or not?" Ken asked Sorcermon as Slade and Darkstar looked Sparrowmon over.

"Whoa, badass digimon...not as badass as mine but still badass." said Darkstar.

"Pretty fast thing ain't she." Slade said as Sorcermon spoke, in the background Deckerdramon and the two ultimates tried to hold IceDevimon back, but it wasn't easy. "When did you get her?"

"During the big battle a while back, but this is the first time i've gotten to use her." Ken said before looking at Sorcermon. "So are you good or not, if your evil..." Sorcermon held up his hands.

"I fight on the side of good, but my memory has been bothering me lately." said Sorcermon.

"How so?" asked Ken.

"I remember meeting some humans who could turn into digimon, but I do not remember who they were fighting...and I seem to recall serving under someone as well, but I can not remember who." Ken's eyes widened.

_This guy is from the world of the celestial angels, the Sorcermon who gave his life to make sure they got away and protected them from Dynasmon...then again after what's happened lately I can't exactly say this is too much of a suprise. _Ken thought before he heard a grunting noise, IceDevimon had picked up Deckerdramon and proceeded to tombstone him into the ground headfirst, Ken promptly recalled the battered aligator as Slade got mad and took out one of his pokeballs.

"Pyra, commence destruction!" from the ball erupted a flaming dragon that made Ken feel like a giddy schoolboy at seeing.

"Sweet, a Charizard!" he yelled out in excitement, which was quickly calmed by IceDevimon yelling.

"I'm going to devour you all and then destroy this stupid holiday you call Christmas!" he yelled out.

"NOBODY FUCKS WITH CHRISTMAS!" all three teens yelled out simaltaniously almost blowing IceDevimon on his back from their shouting.

xxxxx

GranDracmon almost dropped his wine goblet in a stupified mannor as unlike his associates he knew what the red dragon was. _Is he from that sacred world? No...he can't be...still what the hell is a pokemon trainer doing here..._

"Master, what is that digimon?" GranDracmon didn't feel like answering Dagonmon and just shrugged.

"Nothing to be concerned with, at least for us." he replied.

xxxxx

"Sorcermon, you wanna join with me and my digimon to take this guy down?" Ken offered as Slade lept on Pyra, and Darkstar conjured wind under his feet, the two became airbourne.

"I don't see why not, you seem like a nice human." Ken nodded and looked at Sparrowmon.

"Lets see what you can do then!" he yelled as he took up his digivice once again and the xros loader port lowered down. **"Sorcermon...Sparrowmon...DIGI-XROS!"**

"Oh god no...the gurren laggan method of digivolution!" Darkstar muttered as the two digimon fused together, Sparrowmon's wings attaching to Sorcermon's back.

**"JETSORCERMON!" **yelled the fused warrior who flew past the other two and around IceDevimon at high speeds.

"Stay still you damn fly!" yelled the giant demon who swung his arms to catch the "fly" before him, he couldn't do it however and soon looked up and got an arrow to one of his eye sockets. "That's just not fair!" he yelled out in pain.

"I'm sorry we don't give a fuck!" Slade yelled as Pyra began glowing a very dark red shade. "Ken, get your digimon to hold him down, i'm finishing this!" he yelled, Ken nodded.

"You heard the man JetSorcermon!" he called to his digimon.

"Mach Storm Illusion!" he yelled out summoning a ton of ice around IceDevimon's body, locking it into place.

"I can't move..." he then saw the red dragon in front of him with his remaining eye. "Aw...shit..."

"Blast Burn!" yelled Slade, Pyra fired off a giant fireball from her mouth that went into IceDevimon's mouth, upon swallowing the fireball it promptly exploded in his throat and snapped his head from his neck deleting him instantly, soon enough the group returned to the ground and decided to vacate the park as the ice began to thaw and people who were trapped in the park began to recover, after recalling thier comrades bar Darkstar the three headed for Ken's apartment.

xxxxx.

"Well that could've gone better." said Echidnamon.

"Was there any point to what he just did?" asked Dagonmon, GranDracmon nodded suprisingly.

"We've learned one thing, we're gonna need to go for all his digimon, not just the two who cause the most problems!" he roared out. "Veemon and Shoutmon are just the tips of the iceberg."

"Think we should raid Anubimon's storage of badguys?" asked a LadyDevimon.

"Nah, not right now...I get the feeling he'll soon be collecting some really strong souls for us to steal, we'll wait until then." said GranDracmon.

xxxxx

As they got into the apartment Ken sneezed hard, Slade sighed. "Guess someone's talking about you, good or bad ain't got no clue." Ken sighed as they sat in his bedroom.

"Enough with the wisecracks, what the hell was all that about back there? Granted i'm glad I got to see my favorite pokemon in person, but aren't you like...not supposed to interefere in the affairs of other worlds?" he asked.

"Only when it's necessary do we even do so, but back there was self defense, after all the digimon came at us first." said Slade. "Is it really christmas time here though?" Ken nodded. "Wow cool." Ken then tossed him the knife in it's compact state to them. "What's this?"

"My christmas present from the two ninjas we met earlier, I'm cool without it since i've already got steel." he said showing the yamato sword in his digivice, Slade smirked.

"Then let me give you a present in exchange, call out your sword." he said, Ken did so, Slade took the blade for a moment and after pressing his hands to it, the sword glowed inside it's sheath for a moment and he handed it back to Ken. "I've given abit of enchantment, so now it'll be more durable against fire and ice attacks, electricity you'll have to be careful around." Darkstar sweatdropped.

"I thought Kiva was the only one who knew how to enchant shit..." he muttered while patting DarkGatomon.

"Well, when we visited Skyrim and Blazer was learing how to use that dragon scream thing of his I looked into the enchantment stuff when we went into that one town so Kiva could check out the spells there." he said getting up and formed a portal before them, and he turned to Ken one last time. "Reflect upon what i've said Ken, if you don't keep your emotions in check...you will become just like me, and if that happens then well you ain't got no one to blame but yourself." he said as he prepared to enter portal, Ken sighed before realising something.

"Hey, did you ever give Darkstar back his mask? The Darth Vader one?" Darkstar narrowed his eyes at Slade.

"You little sneak, when did you take that from me, give it back damn it I need it to torment Blazer!" Slade sighed and ran into the portal.

"Last thing the psyco one needs right now is more tormenting..." he muttered glaring at Ken as he left, Darkstar ran in after him.

"Give me back the mask damn it!" the portal closed as he yelled this out, Ken shook his head while looking at his digivice, inside Sorcermon was talking with the other digimon. _Takuya and the others would so freak if they knew he was alive._ he said before preparing to go to bed, before he could though he heard a knocking at his door and went to open it, no one was there, but on the ground was a package...from his parents, opening the package he found two games for his nintendo 3ds. "Mario Land, and Mario Kart 7 sweat! Gonna be having some fun tonight." he said as he read the christmas card in the box and prepared to go to bed.

xxxxx

On a rooftop across from his apartment, a digital gate opened and from it stepped two figures, one human and the other was a digimon welding a giant sword. "Mistress should we really be here, if your father finds out..." the apparent girl who was garbed in a sailor outfit next to him smirked as she glanced down at the apartment, and through a window at Ken who was busy playing his 3ds.

"We're going to have lots of fun soon brother, I can't wait to play with you some more before I kill sis." with that the two walked back through the gate, and it closed up...

xxxxxxxx

Insert previous mentioned summary for following chapter here, no really lol.

I know I jumped the gun abit here, but I felt i needed to update this fic at least once before the years end, not only that but since I never got around to getting to the christmas issue when i started this fic up last year around this time (hey roughly 1 year, cool.) I decided I would get it out of the way as well, this chapter is also more of a special like the previous three than an actuall chapter to the story, as it contained several crossover elements, and mentionings to other stories including Across Demensions which I hope you all enjoy, as well as the future plots of this story once Across Demensions is finished up.

Thanks to Darkstarj13, Kanius and the others for helping me along the way with my digimon fiction as we all know writing SOLO yugioh fanfiction is nigh impossible as fanboys and girls will attack you if you do the slightest bit thing wrong...until next time peace out and happy holidays to everyone.


	28. Return to the Digital World, Andes Emerg

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami, Athenamon and the amazoness tribe beong to Belletiger, and the Digital Warlord concept of a "Digtial Ascendant" and the Digital Warlord belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Been a good while hasn't it? Across Demensions kept me busy for a while, but that was the funnest thing i've ever taken part in writing, and I hope all future crossover stories with Kanius flow just as well, i'm sure he enjoyed it too. If you haven't read the story I suggest you do so as elements from that story play into this one, also i've gotten quite fond of the writing style I picked up from that story and hope to use it here now for the rest of this one, now let us continue.

Chapter 27: Return to the Digital World, Andes Emerges.

_**Unkown Location/Castle**_

Inside his castle, GranDracmon veiwed portions of the battle regarding Paradixalmon, most of which were during the time Dramon X Miracle Mode had gone ballistic on the warrior for nearly costing him his partner Grey. "I used to think Belialmon was the epithimy of insanity, this kid could definitely rival him in that department." he muttered as he watched one particular scene over and over, it was when Paradixalmon X almost shoved his Dark Wolf Blade into Dramon XMM's neck, but the warrior's body suddenly dispersed into particles of light right as the blade made contact, before reforming nearby with a gun ontop of his right arm. _What the hell is that? I must know! _ A voice soon interupted his thoughts.

"Such a rarity to see such power, if the heros of my world had such powers they would easily be able to stop the coming threat." GranDracmon didn't even have to turn as he knew who the voice belonged too.

"I didn't know you were coming Prophet." he muttered. "The Digital Warlord is afraid to show his face right now, then again considering how bad of an ass kicking he got that could be why, but this was one highly planned out assault and it still failed." The prohpet chuckled. "What's so funny."

"I knew it was doomed from the start because he didn't do all of his reserch all of his targets thouroghly enough, and the one he called fake proved to be his undoing, I on the other hand have not made such mistakes with my calculations." GranDracmon shook his head.

"If that ordeal has taught me anything, it's to not rule out anything no matter how calculating something may go, and to always have a backup plan." he said. "By the way, shouldn't you be back in your world preparing for the chaos that is to come?" the prophet smiled.

"Of course I mearly came because I wanted to say that you owe me." GranDracmon was confused.

"Excuse me, how's that?" he wondered.

"Do you know of the watcher Amaterasumon?" GranDracmon nodded. "She was observing your actions with the arrow containing the dna of both the Boy of Unity and the Kupier Senshi leader, I blocked her sight preventing her from knowing what was going on, if I had not, Andes appearance would've been...less grand so to speak." GranDracmon snarled abit at hearing this.

"I see, so what exactly do you expect me to do in return?" the digimon demanded.

"It's simple, the Boy of Unity possesses a weapon, that if the Kupier Senshi leader got her hands on it could prove to be problematic for some of my colleagues back in my world, get the weapon from him and do what you will with it, and we'll call ourselves even, of course should the weapon get to it's rightful owner me and my partner will not be pleased." GranDracmon mearly laughed.

"Do you honestly expect me to be scared of your girlfriend, she might be strong, but she isn't that powerful compared to others, besides Belialmon would kill her if she attempted to take my life and you know first hand how powerful and loyal he is to me." The prophet clenched his fist abit showing signs of anger. "Don't worry though, I've been planning on my new daughter taking that weapon for herself before sending her out to the other worlds, so you need not worry." he said, the prohpet mearly grunted and vanished from sight.

"I'll hold you to that then..." was his last words as he vanished, GranDracmon shook his head.

"I've got more guns than you do anyway..." he muttered as Echidnamon flew into into the room with a worried look. "What is it Echidnamon?"

"Master...uh.." she rubbed her head... "Andes decided to sortie..." GranDracmon palmed his forehead.

"Let me guess, she went after that boy didn't she?" Echidnamon nodded. "I guess it's ok, but you better go get her and bring her back, after all the tuning of her digivice has not been finished." Echidnamon simply nodded and flew out of the chamher. "Maybe I aught to send him out as well..." he muttered as decided it was time for a drink.

xxxxx

_**Human World/Shinjuku Park**_

Ken and Veemon sat on a bench waiting for thier companions to arrive. "How long does it take for ninja's to get ready anyway?" Ken muttered looking at the clock on his digivice B.A.X in annoyance, soon enough though the two arrived with thier partners. "About time, you all ready to go back?" he asked, Mikato shook her head.

"Could you ask abit nicer, we could've gotten here faster, but Kari said she wanted to stay just in case another digimon comes and attacks while were gone." Ken shrugged.

"Whatever." he muttered as they walked into the nearby stone like shed and he opened a portal to the digital world with his digivice after imputing a command into it. "Let's just hope everything's ok in the digital world, I haven't had a good feeling since that IceDevimon attack the other night." Shizuka sighed.

"Can't believe that happened either, I wonder who sent him?" she said while putting her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"We're not gonna get any answers standing here." said Liollmon, the other two digimon nodded, Ken nodded as well and before long the six jumped into the portal and were gone from sight as it closed up.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Forest Dominion border.**_

"So far so good." Veemon said as they exited the barrier only to bump into a tall humanoid digimon who was wearing a suit resembling that of an old new york gangster, he had a rather large machine gun in his hands as well.

"Whoa humans? Ah you must be those good digidestined, you came back at a bad time dudes." he said in a sarcastic tone which confused them.

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"I'm Astamon, professional bounter hunter digimon, nice to meet you guys i've heard about you all taking down the skull digimon as well as SkullDarkKnightmon." Ken held up his digivice.

_Astamon: a bounty hunting ultimate level digimon who chases his targets forever, he is also so skilled and powerful that he can strike down Mega level digimon in battle._

"So basically your like MagnaAngemon eh? Neat." Ken said putting his digivice away, Astamon chuckled.

"Thanks for the compliment, but like I said this isn't really the best time to be here, you guys know about the Royal Knights?" he asked, Veemon nodded.

"Who doesn't, I can actually become one of them." he said, Astamon nodded.

"Well you see, all but two of them got nuked a few days ago by some strange girl in a school girl outfit from the human world, and a BlackVictoryGreymon." Hearing this statement, Ken and the others went wide eyed, Ken took off his shades.

"You telling me the truth?" Astamon was abit confused at his eye colors but nodded before pointing in the direction of Ravemon's temple.

"Hell's yeah, I just got done talking with two other humans who can turn into digimon which is strange to me...but anyway they were there trying to stop her, no one could, Omnimon and Athenamon were the only ones to get away from her, no one knows where Omnimon ended up and Athenamon's gone back to her kingdom to retrain herself, no doubt that's hurt her pride though you know how them amazons are." Ken was confused about Athenamon as he didn't know who she was, but this wasn't the time. "Anyway, i'm going to meet a friend of mine who's fixing me a weapon to take her down, she's gotta be stopped before she tears up anything else." Ken didn't like this at all.

"Look, you don't seem like the type to listen to others, but please don't engage her at close range...if it's who I think it is..." he quickly put his shades back on, picked up Veemon and started leaping up the tree branches again to get to the temple, Astamon whistled as he saw this.

"That's a good skill there." he said, before Mikato and Shizuka did the same thing. "Humans are certainly intresting these days, oh well time to get get that weapon and kill the bad one." he said walking off, before long Ken and the others made it to the temple through the underside opening like before, when they got up to the top, a rather shocking sight awaited them.

"What the hell is this!" demanded Mikato as several of the ninja digimon were on the ground covered in blankets, but they were still shivering in pain, Ravemon, Nightstalker and Red Shadow were the only three still standing as they walked up to them.

"Ravemon what happened?" asked Shizuka as Ravemon looked like he had sustained some injuries to his chest area.

"So you came back...wait where are the other three?" he wondered. Ken sighed.

"We can discuss that later, what's going on?" asked Veemon, Ravemon nodded and slowly led them inside the temple chambers, in one of the rooms Kouji and Kouichi were both laying on floor beds, shivering as well, but what was scary was the fact that two fractal code rings, one each flowed around thier bodies. "There fractal codes..." Ken clenched his fist in anger.

_If she was able to scan them, they'd be dead right now, good thing she couldn't. _he thought. "Where is the one responsible for this." Red Shadow pipped up.

"She came upon our temple a few days ago, we don't know who she is or what she wants, but she and her partner decimated this place..." me and Nightstalker were away on a mission at the time... Ravemon then spoke up.

.

"She toyed with all of us...until the Royal Knights came...I remember it well..." he said staggering with each breath as the memory played out in his mind.

xxxxx

_**Flashback/Ravemon's Temple.**_

"Master Ravemon, we've an intruder!" called one of the Ninjamon, Ravemon quickly got up from his meditation inside his chambers and ran outside to the courtyard, when he arrived nearly all of the Ninjamon and Kogamon were down, chilled and frozen to thier bones, he also saw Kouji and Kouichi both against a wall knocked out with their fractal codes exposed. "Who did this!" a giggle was heard, he quickly looked around and spotted Andes and BlackVictoryGreymon ontop of the right section of the wall. "I'm suprised most of those digimon didn't die just now." she said. "I guess I need to power up my move further." Ravemon quickly brandished his sword.

"You'll pay for this, **Celestial Blade!**" a purple bolt of lightning almost hit the two but they were quick to move out of the way.

"Feisty aren't you, why don't you take him out partner." she said grinning evily, the dark digimon simply nodded.

"As you command my mistress." he said grabbing his sword, and soon the two clashed against each other, BlackVictoryGreymon had the edge in power, but Ravemon's speed allowed him to keep up with the apposing warrior. "Sword fighting, I do so hate it." he said moving back before slamming his hands together palm and palm in a horizontal way, Ravemon sensed a surge of energy rush through the digimon as a ball of black energy formed in his hands as he thrusted it forward. "**Black Gaia Wave!**" Ravemon knew he couldn't dodge lest the digimon behind him would be killed, so he tried his best to block the attack, but it was to no avail as his sword snapped like a twig and he was flung back into another wall hard. "You can think the one I copied that move from for that one, sure he calls his "**Terra Beam**, but mine's better." he said as Ravemon slipped into unconciousness as the Royal Knights arrived. "Look my mistress more company." was the last thing he heard before blacking out completely.

xxxxx

"So what happened next?" Ken asked, Red Shadow and Nightstalker sighed.

"The Ninjamon who was still awake is still too stunned at what he saw to really say much, although we were able to get out from him that Dynasmon and Crusadermon were the first ones to die, Examon and Magnamon were also taken down...then he lost conciousness." Mikato and Shizuka were becoming nervous at this.

"There's gotta be more to this!" Shizuka demanded Nightstalker nodded.

"There is, by the time we got back we saw Athenamon kneeling over by another wall in pain, Omnimon then showed up and managed to get a good hit on her digimon with his Omega Effect forcing the two to withdraw, though they did swear they would come back after them and hunt them down." he said, but Ken had heard enough, and started making his way outside.

"Where are you going?" Mikato demanded, Ken turned around his teeth gritted hard.

"I'm going to find her, and then i'm gonna kill her!" he yelled out, Ravemon sighed as he could see Ken was angry.

"Nightstalker, Red Shadow...go with them...help them in anyway you can." Ken was confused.

"They need to stay here and help the wounded, not to mention champion level digimon are like fly's to this bitch, no offense you two." he said, before the two ninja's could respond, Ravemon spoke first.

"That isn't why, I know they can't beat her powerwise, but if you go into this fight angry you will lose to her, Red Shadow and Nightstalker have trained with me enough, they know the teachings of mental discipline, which I believe will help you on the road you've taken." Ken sighed as the two ninja's were suprised to hear this.

"Master are you sure, you want us to go with him?" Red Shadow asked, Ravemon nodded again, the two digimon looked at each other before nodding to Ken, Ken held up his digivice B.A.X. and sucked the two inside.

"Trust me Ravemon, i'll calm down when this woman is dead." he said before looking at Mikato and Shizuka. "For the time being you two stay here, i'm gonna go find her and settle this." Mikato was quick to protest this action.

"You can not be serious, she's as strong as the senshi were in their Valkyrie forms, and with her partner she could..." Ken stopped her.

"Look, I'm the only one among us who stands a chance against her, i'm not gonna let others get killed needlessly due to her behavior, you two need to help these digimon heal up from thier injuries as well as Kouji and Kouichi, i'll be back once she's gone!" he said before Veemon was sucked into his digivice and Sparrowmon came out taking his place, he then looked at his digivice's monitor as he climbed onto Sparrowmon's back. "Nightstalker, Red Shadow which way did she go?" he asked, the two ninja's appeared.

"She was headed northbound last I checked, towards the dominion of volcano's." they both said in unison, Ken nodded.

"Then that's where we're going, ready Sparrowmon?" the bird digimon nodded and they took off towards the north, Shizuka had a worried look on her face as did thier partners.

"You think he can take her down?" she wondered, Liollmon and Bearmon looked at each other.

"Well he should be ok I guess since he's an Ascendant." said Bearmon.

"Still, that girl's not one easy person to beat after what she did the first time she appeared." Mikato growled.

"All we can do now is hope the moron comes back in one peice." she said. "Come on sis, let's tend to the wounded." Shizuka nodded as they began to help out soothe the downed ninja digimon.

xxxxx

Heading towards the volcano dominion as well was Astamon who now had a rather large artiliery peice strapped to his back, looking up he saw Sparrowmon racing across the sky at high speeds. "Huh, never seen a digimon like that before, probably no big deal, but I better hurry before that crazy girl gets way." he muttered running as fast he could.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Volcanic Dominion.**_

True to it's name, the Volcanic Dominion was a place filled with grey mountains, and numerous Volcano's, several fire based digimon made this place thier home such as the various Meramon's, Candlemon's, and other digimon like Volcamon, and even an AncientVolcamon who served as the dominion's gaurdian, floating above the area and keeping thier powers in check were Andes, and BlackVictoryGreymon. "Mistress, don't you think it's time we head back?" he asked. "We've already created quite a commotion with those Royal Knights..." Andes however shook her head.

"The only reason they went down so quickly is because they underestimated me and didn't use thier full power for fear of hurting the other digimon, as for this place I loathe fire with a passion, thankfully father made your powers more dark and earth based otherwise i'd never be able to put up with you." she watched as a few Demi-Meramon's were playing tag with several Candlemon. "I'm going to enjoy destroying this place." she said before a loud yell cut her off.

"YOU SADISTIC BITCH!" was all she heard before...

**BANG!**

**(Insert song, G Gundam ost Kitae Yo Katsu Tame ni)**

Ken had lept off of Sparrowmon and used the momentum from the speed to land a harsh blow across her face with his right arm, BlackVictoryGreymon had to quickly catch her before she landed into to pool of lava as she was disoriented from the blow she couldn't stop herself as Sparrowmon caught up to Ken who's digisoul was now flaring. "Are you crazy Ken?" Sparrowmon asked, Ken only grinned like a madman while taking his shades off.

"No I'm only here to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and i'm all out of gum." he said making his digimon sweatdrop as they landed near the lava pool, several of the dominion digimon had taken off in panic as BlackVictoryGreymon looked at Andes face while also getting away from the lava pool., and he couldn't help but wince at how deep the indention left by the punch was.

_If he had hit her any harder...he would've taken her head off.._. he thought before glaring at Ken who was glaring back with a look that could kill.

"You got the drop on me last time bitch, how's it feel to be the one in pain!" he asked, Andes vision slowly returned and she couldn't help but smile abit while spitting out blood.

**(song ends)**

"Your pretty rough thier brother, don't you know hitting a girl is bad mannors for a guy?" she asked mockingly before touching her face, she had to admit the pain hurt like hell from the punch.

"Problem with that theory is your not a girl, your a just a slut who enjoys making people and digimon suffer and i'm going to kill you." Andes frowned while taking out her weapon, Ken took the oppourtunity as his digisoul flared, Veemon and Shoutmon both released from the Digivice B.A.X.

**"Digisoul Charge, Double Proxy!" **he yelled out, the digisoul collumn formed around him and Veemon, while a spiral beam shot from it hitting Shoutmon, before long the transformations of them were complete.

**"Dramon X!"** yelled Dramon X, who then summoned the Yamato sword, and equipped it to his back.

**"Shoutmon digivolve too...OmegaShoutmon!"** OmegaShoutmon was also ready to fight, Sparrowmon floated down by Ken as well.

"So it's two on two combat is it?" asked Andes, Ken however shook his head.

"Does the term Gangsta style ring any bells sis?" Dramon X asked as he sung his digivice and from it came Deckerdramon, Grey, Red Shadow and Nightstalker while Sparrowmon was sucked back inside, BlackVictoryGreymon sweatdropped.

"Ok...that's just not fair!" he muttered, Dramon X simply gave him the finger.

"Life isn't fair, and how many times do I have to go over this, your kind never plays fair so why should we do the same." he asked before the group charged forward, Andes mearly grinned as she held out her naginata.

"Bring it on bro!" she declared as the two soon vanished and began fighting at high speeds, all of the other digimon gathered around BlackVictoryGreymon who sweatdropped.

"This is complete bullshit, your tamer is cheap as hell!" Grey suddenly charged him. "What the!" he could barely bring up his blade in time to block Grey's. "What the.. what are you doing?" Grey's eyes suddenly became as sadistic as Ken's were.

"I'm going to kill you, what else!" he yelled before moving back, Deckerdramon unleashed a missile barrage which had the evil mega running. "Damn it quit it!" he yelled before two shuriken's landed in his shoulder and exploded. " QUIT IT!" he demanded before being slammed by more missiles.

**(insert song: Gundam Wing Ost Legend of Zero.)**

Up above, Dramon X was giving Andes payback for what she had done to him in the other world, two were equally fast as the Yamato sword clashed against Andes Naginata for dominance, before long though Dramon X produced his beam sabers and started duel slashing at Andes who found it hard to dodge the attacks. "Damn it!" she cursed out before moving back and summoning large ice like swords around her. "**Frost Death Arrows!**" she yelled out before pointing forward, and the icy weapons flew at Dramon X who quickly countered.

"**Ryuken Wave!**" he yelled out firing off his Ki move, the beam with a dragon at the forefront tore through the icy arrows before slamming into Andes who growled, but Dramon X wouldn't let up and was on her quicker than she could blink with his swords. "This is for Brave!" he yelled out as he began slashing her repeatedly with the weapons, she was forced to use her remaining speed to dodge the blows, but while this prevented Dramon X from scoring any fatal hits, the attacks still connected opening up many wounds and gashes on her body which spewed blood like fountains, BlackVictoryGreymon noticed this, but between being bombarded with missiles and shuriken, and dealing with both OmegaShoutmon and Grey, he couldn't get to her.

"My mistress!" eventually Dramon X slammed both his hands over her and sent her flying towards the ground hard, she crash landed, but was quick to get back on her feet and glared up at Dramon X hard.

"This is bullcrap, you can't be this strong as an ascendant!" she declared as she noticed BlackVictoryGreymon was getting his butt kicked by being outnumbered. "That's it, **Frost Death Arrows!**" she yelled again, this time they flew at the digimon inclluding her own partner who was able to move out of the way, Grey and Deckerdramon were able to sustain the hits, but soon were forced to withdraw and disappeared back into the digivice B.A.X., OmegaShoutmon had gotten out of the way, but RedShadow and Nightstalker were both hit simaltainiously and both went flying from the attack.

"No!" yelled Dramon X as he flew after them, but Andes wouldn't let him.

"You should be worried about me, not some runt ninjas bro!" she said as she held up her digivice, a dark aura forming around her akin to the digisoul charge.

**(Song Ends)**

"What the hell?" wondered OmegaShoutmon as BlackVictoryGreymon was suprised.

"She's going to do it, very well." he said as he flew towards her.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle**_

Inside his castle, GranDracmon watched what was happening and frowned. "She shouldn't be doing this now, as much i'd love to see the kid squirm, he's got a higher level of power and can fight back...Echdinamon you better get her back here!" he growled, before another voice came up.

"MASTER, WANT ME GO!" GranDracmon sighed deeply.

"Yes, bring my daughter back, but don't go overboard with your powers ok Belialmon?" he said, the centaur digimon nodded before heading off, a small smile formed on GranDracmon's face. "For your sake boy, you better pray my daughter beats you, otherwise your gonna be in for a world of pain."

xxxxx

_**Mountain Range outside Volcanic Dominion.**_

Astamon had arrived at a good point and set up camp, he had been primed to snipe Andes for some time with his new weapon, but after seeing her in action through the weapon's scope, he didn't know what to think of her or Dramon X. _Whoever these two are, thier powerful, will this weapon even work on her now? No...I promised Ravemon i'd take her down and that's what i'm gonna do, especially if she's afiliated with GranDracmon, that douchebag never payed me for hunting down that Brimstone for him, and I intend to rectify that mistake! _he thought not taking his eyes off the action.

xxxxx

**(Insert Song Yu-gi-oh 5d's Dark Tuning theme)**

The sky darkened as Andes aura intensified, seemingly all the air around them seemed to be under her aura's command as it wildly flew about slowly pushing Dramon X back as he braced himself. _What the hell is she planning to do!_ he wondered as BlackVictoryGreymon's body suddenly turned into data and wrapped around her.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD DO THIS DID YOU BROTHER!" she called out demonically before her figure was covered by pure darkness, the dark aura soon faded and from it came Andes, only now her attire had changed, she was now wearing BlackVictoryGreymon's chest armor only it retained the ice blue and black colors from her sailor uniform, her skirt had been extended down to just above her knees, and seemed to be made of a metallic like chain fiber, BlackVictoryGreymon's headpeice rested on her head with her white ponytail hair sticking out of the back, on her wrists were slots showing two retractable blades, while her Naginata now had an oversized blade akin to the main one from the Victory Sword on it, yet Andes swung it with the speed of a pocket knife as her new transformation was complete. "I'm now Mistress Omega brother, what do you think?" she asked making poses, Dramon X said nothing for a moment, but he could feel the power surging from her.

_Geez, she could give Paradixalmon XP a run for his money...damn it don't think that way, their not here I've gotta deal with this myself! _he thought before holding up his digivice which glowed with a golden light.

**"Digisoul Miracle Charge!"** he yelled out, OmegaShoutmon's body was suddenly converted into a beam of power that flew up to Dramon X's body and slammed into the V shape on his chest, he too underwent a transformation, his body remained mostly the same, albeit it was now covered by a golden aura, his arms changed into gauntlets with holes in the fist area's while they were clenched and ready to punch, the large golden V on his forehead extended signifying he had completed his own modification to a higher power, to his dismay Mistress Omega was grinning.

"This is gonna be so fun, we're both a couple of walking death gods just waiting to decide the fates of all of those igsinificant digimon down there." she said, Dramon XMM payed her no mind as seven white symbols appeared around his silver eye, one of the symbols showing a sign acute to a buzzsaw like object glowed for a moment with his eye as if being selected and before long two buzzsaws formed on the back of his hands.

Don't compare to me you, one way or another this is going to end right here, right now!" he yelled out lunging at her.

"Fine Brother, but for your sake you better back up those words!" she yelled as she two charged, the two collided thier weapons against each creating an intense explosion that shook everything around the dominion with ease, as a wise man once said it was "Fighting time."

**(Song Ends)**

xxxxx

Ken and Andes fight to the death, surrounded by fire, but will thier duel be finished or will others interupt them, find out next time.

Again, if you haven't read Across Demensions, I suggest you do so otherwise somethings here might confuse you, until next time peace out.

Also thanks to Kanius for helping me get this far on this story, i'm enjoying writing this for you all.


	29. Double Appearance in the Chaos, Xros Wea

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord concept of a "Digtial Ascendant" Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

The action continues and gets crazier, let's go.

**Chapter 28: Double Appearance in the Chaos, Xros Weapon and Belialmon!**

_**Digital World/Volcanic Dominion.**_

The explosion created by the two warriors evaporated and from out of the smoke they came, Dramon XMM's two buzzsaws were broken, but Mistress Omega's Naginata had also been snapped in half as the upper portion with the blade fell to the ground below. "Damn it bro, you broke my wea..PON!" she yelled out as he kicked her in the chest area. "...broke my ribs..."

"I'm gonna break alot more before this is over." he said flatly not caring about her whiny behavior, this caused her to extend her wrist swords and charge at him again, before long the two were engaged in heated rapid combat again, each blow was so intense the digimon down below could sense what was going on.

"Who are those two?" demanded a Mamemon.

"Don't know, but hopefully they'll go away." said a SkullMeramon who was nervous about thier actions, he however was not the only one as thier leader, a large volcanic rock like digimon named AncientVolcamon stepped forward to see what was going on.

"They must be stopped!" he yelled out, and began ranning towards them.

xxxxx

_**Sniping point near Volcanic Dominion**_

He was not the only one preparing to intervene however, Astamon readied his weapon at the two warriors. _I don't know who the blue guy with the golden aura is, but if he causes trouble then i'll have to take him out too. _For a breif moment Mistress Omega was pushed back during thier brawl exchange. "Here we go, Deletion!" he said while firing his weapon, and from it came a large red beam of power that flew towards Mistress Omega.

xxxxx

_**Volcanic Dominion**_

However since her attention was on Dramon XMM, and the beam's energy was undetectable, it slammed into her backside hard and caused her alot of pain which shocked Dramon XMM. "What the hell was that?" he wondered glancing around for a brief moment, while not taking his eyes off of her.

"Ok that was cheap bro, even for you!" she yelled out, Dramon XMM simply shrugged.

"I ain't got nothing to do with that, and how many times must I put this through your skull, life isn't fair!" he yelled out. "**SOUL FORCE!**" he yelled out, glowing red as the particle converter on his back engaged and he proceeded to tear into her with rapid punches and kicks that she couldn't block, her ribs buckling under every blow and strike.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Demension/Castle**_

GranDracmon popped his glass in anger as he saw his daugher getting her ass kicked around like a rag doll. "Who in that would could possibly have access to a CDR Rifle!" Dagonmon approached him confused.

"A what rifle?" asked the frog digimon confused, GranDracmon shook his head.

"Code D-Reaper Rifle, It's a weapon that uses particles created by the d-reaper of the worlds where any group of "Tamers" live , it takes the particles and converts them into a beam of power that can evaporate just about anything, even Belialmon and myself would be damaged by that...wait a second...I do know one digimon who happens to posses such a rifle...after all he was the one who caught Belialmon in the first place..." he glared at Dagonmon. "Go tell Echidamon she is to scout the area around that dominion and find out if an Astamon is in the area got it!" Dagonmon nodded and left to do so. "I don't know how you got into this demension Astamon...but attacking my daughter will not be tolerated!"

xxxxx

_**Volcanic Dominion**_

**(Insert Song Beyblade-Hang on) **

The damage caused by the rifle had taken it's toll alright, Mistress Omega found it hard to stay in the fight as Dramon XMM finally powered down from his **Soul Force **power up and was breathing hard, but smiling at all the glorious damage he had caused as he watched the blood flow from her body in mutliple areas. "You actually look appealing now, you'll look even better when your fucking dead!" he yelled as he recovered and charged again, Mistress Omega however wouldn't have this and channeled her remaining power up.

"The only one who's going to die here is you! **FREEZING DESTROYER!**" Dramon XMM had to back away as he could feel the energy build up from the attack, and soon it was deja vu all over again as a giant demonic energy polar bear was bearing down on him, however to his suprise AncientVolcamon jumped in the way of the attack.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" demanded Dramon XMM, AncientVolcamon growled as the attack overtook him.

"Protecting my villagers what else, something neither of you seem to care about!" the mega level growled back, this struck a cord inside Dramon XMM's mind as he looked down at the village and saw how all the digimon were panicing at the events, events that he and Mistress Omega had caused.

**(Song ends)**

_Damn it, he's right...I can't let anymore digimon get caught up in this! Too many have suffered already! _ images flashed in his mind of all the digimon up to this point that had been deleted in his battles, he couldn't take it anymore and let loose a powerful scream in anger, AncientVolcamon's body was surrounded by a ring of data which was absorbed by Ken's digivice B.A.X. however the screen turned white as the words "Xros Weapon." appeared on the screen.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

In the world Ken had recently visited during his battle with Paradixalmon, X sat in the soverigns lair meditating on various things when a voice came from behind him. "Thought i'd find you here." X turned and saw it was Keke. "I know things have been crazy since the Paradixalmon incident, but it's been two months since then and you've become abit too reclusive." she said, X sighed.

"It's my duty as a watcher, besides I've been having to keep tabs on Ken from the Accel demension as well, since his world is the link to where GranDracmon is hidden." he said as he motioned for her to sit by him and showed her a veiwing screen of Dramon XMM fighting Mistress Omega. "See this, this is only a few days in his world, even though as you've said it's been about two months here." Keke narrowed her eyes at Mistress Omega feeling her dark Ki.

"Who is that?" she wondered.

"That is Mistress Omega, she's the fusion of that dark ice sailor senshi who showed up when we were trying to relax after the fight with Paradixalmon, apparently she can fuse with her partner now." Keke sighed.

"I somehow get the feeling Tai and Agumon wouldn't like seeing this." she said, X sighed as well.

"Neither would Karin all things concerned." said X as they continued to watch what would happen next.

xxxxx

_**Volcanic Dominion/ XLR-8**_

Dramon XMM's silver eye once again called up the circle of symbols, one of them which showed an X shape within it clicked and before long Ken's right gauntlet arm changed and became bigger, when the process stopped Ken looked over his new arm and sweatdropped. "Xros Weapon Fire Style!" he yelled. "Ok maybe more like Heatguts style? Well whatever, bring it woman!" he yelled out slugging Mistress Omega in the chest area once again, each strike hurt Mistress Omega even more due to the fire element backing the attacks.

"I won't lose, **Freezing Destroyer, full power!**" once again the giant polar bear was summoned, Dramon XMM however landed on the ground as his arm caught fire.

"I'm gonna turn that bear into slush and you along with it, **FIRE TOWER MAGMA VERSION!" **he yelled out as he slammed his hand into the ground, from it a pure "tower" of magma blasted into the air and took out the bear easily before slamming into Mistress Omega, her form could no longer hold out and she was seperated from BlackVictoryGreymon who was engulfed and destroyed by the attack.

"NO!" yelled Sailor Andes as she slumped to the ground hard. "If it wasn't for this stupid fire around us I would've won!" Dramon XMM's arm changed back to normal as he selected another function, one specifically showing a bullet symbol, but before he could reach her, a new voice along with a new surge of power cut her off.

"**Raging Demon!**" a flash of light followed by the sound of pummeling occured, Dramon XMM found himself knocked back hard with multiple fractures to his body armor as he crashed into the ground hard, in front of him was a large tall humanoid digimon wearing a dark bluish karate gi, he had green eyes with a scar over his right one, and long black hair that flowed down his back as a firey aura, one of immense intensity flowed around him.

"You one who kill Paradixalmon yes!" the newcomer demanded, Dramon XMM got back up and wasn't too pleased at all with the events, Sailor Andes stood up slowly as she was still injured but was suprised as well to see the newcomer.

"It's you, father actually let you come out to play?" she asked confused.

_I didn't even see him coming, who the fuck is this guy. _thought Dramon XMM.

xxxxx

_**Sniping posistion outside Volcanic Dominion.**_

_Well well if it isn't Magmusmon, or Brimstone whatever he calls himself. I see he traded in his armor for a karate gi, but why is he here now...doesn't matter I need to kill..._ he stopped when he heard the sound of wings flapping and when he turned around all he could say was. "Oh shit!" as several small demon dragon like digimon assaulted him.

xxxxx

_**Volcanic Dominion**_

"Answer!" the digimon roared again as he extended his flames, several lava pools nearby suddenly reacted in response to this as lava shot up into the sky, Sailor Andes and Dramon XMM suddenly found themselves surrounded by intense heat.

"You idiot don't roast both of us!" she yelled out, Dramon XMM had enough.

"**Shock Bullet**" he yelled out as he fired off several blasts from the holes on his clenched fists, Magmusmon simply exerted his flames more to deflect the shots, however a few of them almost hit Sailor Andes...had more of the small dragonoid digimon caught them first, Echidnamon soon appeared and scooped up Sailor Andes.

"Mistress we need to go back to your father!" she said as she retreated from the rising fire, Andes fell unconcious as Dramon XMM continued to blast away to no avail, the flames continued to block his shots moving like a shield against each one.

_Is the fire alive! This isn't anything like the flames that Sailor Mars and Takato used back during the Paradixalmon incident. _he thought as he continued shooting, until finally one shot got through and nicked the digimon's face. "Hell yeah!" however this only made the digimon growl angrily as energy surrounded him.

"YOU DARE!" he demanded as he started spinning like a tornado.

"What the hell is he doing now!" it didn't take long to get an answer.

"**PYSCHO CRUSHER!**" Magmusmon yelled out, his hands engulfed with power he slammed into Dramon XMM's chest area hard once again knocking him back hard and causing him to cough up blood as he crashed to the ground.

"Shit, didn't see that coming!" he yelled out as he got up slowly and saw that Andes had retreated. "Oh for the love of..." Magmusmon shook his head.

"You can't be one who beat Paradixalmon, you not strong enough." Dramon XMM sweatdropped at how the newcomer spoke.

"You have no brain, you talk like idiot!" he said back, this only made the newcomer grin as a dark fractal code suddenly emerged around his body, the code grew out and from it came a large centaur digimon with a black and red body holding a rather large hellish looking sword in his hands, Belialmon had arrived. "THIS BE MY TRUE FORM, BELIALMON!" Dramon XMM's eyes widened as he was now starring down one of GranDracmon's three main gaurds, and not only that, the ki that flowed from him was mindboggling.

_He could rip Paradixalmon in half by himself if he wanted too, this is bad i've sustained too much damage to take him down alone. _he thought, before being addressed again.

"EXPLAIN WHERE POWER KILL PARADIXALMON BE!" inside his form, Ken sighed.

"That was a one time deal you idiot, and I had two others who helped me become Gaiamon X, I doubt we could do it again either!" he yelled out, however Belialmon simply grunted.

"WHY NOT, ME WANT STRONG POWER FIGHT!" Dramon XMM sweatdropped.

"I just said why you dolt!" it took nearly an hour to try and get it through the behemoth's head that that he wasn't going to get his way, and that Omega X and Angemon X had helped him become Gaiamon X. "You know what, screw this i'm killing you now!" he yelled before thiking. _There is one thing left I can try but i've only got one shot!_ with that he broke into a run.

"COWARD! RUN...AWAY!" at first it seemed like Dramon XMM had intended to run from him, but he began running around the behemoth in a circular pattern building up his speed.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

Keke and X were confused by these events. "What exactly is he aiming to do?" wondered Keke.

"Only he knows that, I don't know enough about his Miracle Mode form to know everything, still." both shuddered as they looked at Belialmon as they could feel his Ki, it was as Amaterasumon had said, it was on par if not abit stronger than Virus was at full strength. "To think GranDracmon has such a pawn under his command." Keke nodded.

"The only advantage we have on this one is that he's not too bright upstairs, his control over fire though is definitely dangerous." she said, X nodded.

xxxxx

_**Volcanic Dominion/ XLR-8**_

"WHAT YOU DOING!" demanded Belialmon as Dramon X continued to build up speed.

"I'm gonna peirce the heavens and your fucking ass all at once, here I go!" he yelled turning and making a straight run at Belialmon as another selection popped up in front of his silver eye, this time a drill symbol appeared as one formed on his right hand. "**Miracle Impaler!**" he yelled out as he lunged at Belialmon with all his power, the drill slammed into the beasts skin and an explosion followed, Belialmon was sent flying back from the impact and let go of his flaming sword in the process as Dramon XMM landed on the ground breathing hard, knowing he would not be able to maintain his form much longer.

"HUMAN! NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Belialmon cried out as he got up, a large hole now in his torso area, yet the demon still walked despite the fact a dark fractal code now surrounded his body.

"Fucking hell, I can't scan it!" Dramon XMM growled as he slowly backed away, his last shot was up, he had nothing else to use.

"YOU TRY PURIFY ME, DIGIVICE EXPLODE!" he yelled out before suddenly all of the lava pools in the area began to spout and blow like volcano's "TIME TO DIE!" he yelled as all of the fire in the area began to form on his body.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle**_

Watching from his domain, GranDracmon sweatdropped. "That idiot, he's going overboard!"

xxxxx

_**Volcanic Dominion**_

Dramon XMM didn't like where things were headed, the magma everywhere was being absorbed into the beast, and before long he began to form a huge ball of fire in his hands akin to that of a ShineGreymon's, only the fire was a much darker shade of red. "**EXODUS OF IBLIS**!"Belialmon called out, however right as he prepared to fire off the attack several shurikens and ball like objects flew at his face and exploded leaving behind bright flashes of light. "SIGHT GONE!" was all he said before it happened...he unleashed the ball of fire which grew, and grew, and grew as it tore across the landscape of the digital world, ivicerating everthing in it's path, digimon who got caught in the path were sucked in and torn to peices data bit by data bit through intense pain, not even the hottest fire digimon could withstand the flames either, they simply added more power to the attack which eventually flew off the digital world and into the void of digital space where it finally started to shrink...but not before blowing up something in the far off galaxy...

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/ Castle**_

"Did he get the human?" wondered Echidnamon as she carried an unconcious Andes into the chamber, GranDracmon shook his head while glaring at Belialmon.

"No he didn't, if that stupid fool hadn't done what he did you could've killed Astamon...who along with the ninja digimon were responsible for him missing with his attack." he said as another sight showed on the orb, Ken, Astamon and a strange ninja digimon that looked like Kogamon and Ninjamon, only it was black and had two swords on it's back were flying away from the carnage.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

"This isn't good at all, it seems..." X muttered as he watched Belialmon recover from being blinded, he then watched as he made two firey figures of Omega X and Angemon X, then grabbed his sword and slashed through them like he wanted them. "...Not good at all."

"Tai and Dimitri shouldn't have to face such a threat...but I don't think Ken can take him alone." said Keke, X nodded sadly.

"He could...at the cost of his life, but I don't think he needs to go that far, we better inform the others of this, come." he said as the two got up and left the chamber.

xxxxx

_**Skies above Digital World/ XLR-8**_

Ken finally recovered and awoke to find himself on Sparrowmon's back, but he could still feel the pain inflicted from both Mistress Omega and Belialmon. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" he looked at his digivice B.A.X. and saw that Veemon and Shoutmon were ok, but were tired.

"Easy kid, we managed to get you out of there." said Astamon who sighed and dusted off his suit. "Stupid dragonic insect bitch, first she breaks my CDR rifle, and now my suits messed up..." Ken realised something.

"Wait, were you the one who shot her from a distance?" he asked. Astamon nodded.

"Yeah, and i'm guessing you were the one who faught her? That was one intense battle." Ken nodded before glancing over at the black ninja digimon.

"Who is this?" he wondered, the digimon bowed and spoke with a dual voice, both of which Ken recognized immediantly.

"Hello Ken, we are now Kagemon." said the ninja digimon. Ken sweatdropped.

"Red Shadow, Nightstalker. You two fused together?" he asked, Kagemon nodded.

"We were roughed up badly from that woman's attack, we had to preform a digi-lock to save ourselves." Ken was confused.

"A what?" Astamon spoke up.

"A digi-lock, it's when two digimon of the same level are weakened in battle, they can preform a digilock to save thier remaining data and take on a new form, but thier is one heafty price to pay for it."

"Which is?" Ken asked, Astamon continued.

"Thier stuck in that form for good, they can no longer digivolve or digress from that state, it's rarely used because of that factor, but sometimes digimon's instincts to live overpower thier emotions." Ken sighed.

"I'm just glad you two are ok, it doesn't matter what form your in." he said smiling to Kagemon. "What about the fire happy digimon back there?" Astamon sighed.

"I know alot more about that guy, i'll be happy to explain when we land." he said, Ken nodded, and both digimon went into his digivice. "Sparrowmon are you ok?" Sparrowmon nodded.

"Sure am, I'm so fast I didn't get singed at all." Ken sweatdropped.

"That's good." he thought before closing his eyes. "I've gotta let her know what's going on." he said, Sparrowmon was confused.

"Tell who what?" she asked, Ken however was "connecting" his mind with another.

xxxxx

_**Gym/YYDM-1**_

It had been a month since the battle with Paradixalmon in this world, at a local gym in the city of Shibuya several people watched in awe as a woman in her teens with long brown hair in a ponytail style broke a sandbag with a hard kick causing the contents within to spray out everywhere. "Holy..." said one patron.

"Man, she's been going all out lately, I wonder what's gotten into her?" wondered another as the teen headed to the gym's washroom, when she got there she splashed some water on her face as a polar bear materialized in a nearby mirror.

**Karin, is it really necessary to push yourself this much, I know things have been tense ever since Andes and Paradixalmon but still...**

"I can't believe GranDracmon would actually make a clone of me, and who knows what she's done to Ken, considering that time passes slower in his world and all." at that moment she and the polar bear both felt a small shock, Karin closed her eyes as she knew what it meant.

_Ken is that you?_ She asked mentally.

_Yeah, it's me...I just got into a brawl with Andes and Belialmon of GranDracmon's gaurds, no big whoop. I almost got Andes too...but that firey bastard had to interfere..._ this statement made her and the polar bear spirit nervous.

_Ken don't engage her, please! _Karin pleaded, but Ken sighed deeply in his mind as he knew there was no option.

_I kinda have too...she's already taken out most of the Royal Knights here, and if it wasn't for the Xros Weapon function I discovered, she would've gotten me too...considering she can pull out an Ascention form of her own... _Images of Mistress Omega flashed before Karin's mind as well as her polar bear spirit. _If Tai from the other world found out, he'd no doubt come after her as soon as he could, thats why I gotta take her down._

_But you know how strong she is and what she is capable of right?_ Ken sighed again.

_Of course, but I don't have a choice...I promise you this I will not engage her again of my own will, but if she comes at me, all bets are off and i'm going to beat her, kill her, disembow her into peices and then end her into nothingness ok? _Karin sweatdropped. _"Sorry i'm abit sore from Belialmon, that dude kicked my ass...and I better be going we're getting close to Ravemon's temple, just be prepared if she goes after you prematurely ok? _ with that thier mental connection ended.

"So she's gotten even stronger, I hope Ken makes it through all this." she said, her spirit was concerned.

**Karin...do you doubt that you can beat her? **asked the polar bear, no response was given, but it could tell by the look across her face she wasn't sure.

xxxxx

_**Skies above Digital World/ XLR-8**_

"That probably could've gone better, but oh well, i'm sore now and Mikato's gonna grill me when we land." Ken muttered, Sparrowmon chuckled abit as they prepared to land at the temple grounds, however as they prepared to descend Ken looked at his Xros Loader and noticed that AncientVolcamon was inside the device as well, but stored in a seperate area from the others. _Xros Weapon huh, Megaman eat your heart out._

xxxxxx

Astamon explains more about his past dealings with GranDracmon and how he captured Belialmon, the group also meets the final dragon of the four, while Andes plans to take out another one in vengence...

OK, maybe this chapter wasn't as action packed as I thought, could be just me though, but hey story's gotta come into play as well, hope you all enjoy this.

Megaman(specifically the NT warrior anime) and Sacred Seven(Another anime) play a huge role in how Miracle Mode preforms in battle, so if you want to know more, go check those shows out...if you can find them.

small note, if I don't update don't panic please, I've been busy lately with some "issues" and Elder Scrolls V Skyrim influencing my writing time, peace out readers.


	30. Meeting the Final Dragon, The Trap of Da

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami, Magmusmon/Brimstone and the Prophet belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord concept of a "Digtial Ascendant" Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Alright let's continue.

**Chapter 29: Meeting the Final Dragon, The Trap of Darkness.**

_**Unkown Location/Castle.**_

Andes woke with a start when she felt a sharp pain run throughout her arm. "Agh!" she demanded holding her arm, she saw that she was still in her senshi outfit which had been restored, yet her body was covered in bandages as she saw several BlackDatamon's walking around, soon a stomping noise was heard and GranDracmon stomped into the room. "I see your still alive, what you did was foolish my daughter." he said in a low tone, Andes hung her head.

"I thought I could take him, after all he didn't seem that strong before." she said clenching her fists, GranDracmon simply shook his head.

"That was because he and the others you attacked had just gotten done with a big battle and were all exhausted from it, you could've killed them yes, but you choose to withdraw which was a smart plan given that some of them could've injured and possibly killed you, hopefully this loss will serve as your lesson." he said snapping his right hand, a BlackDatamon walked up to Andes and handed her the same black digivice from before. "The BlackDatamon finished the modifications, so this time you should be ready to handle him through the Bio-Fusion." he said.

"But I don't have a partner anymore." she replied, however GranDracmon mearly smirked evily as footsteps were heard entering the room.

"Don't underestimate my power and resources child." he said as BlackVictoryGreymon entered the room, completely unscathed and kneeled before Andes.

"It will be a pleasure to serve you my mistress." he said, as if he didn't remember her at all which confused her, before Andes could speak however, Dagonmon entered the room.

"Master, that prophet guy's on the portal viewer...phone...thingy...he wants to talk to you about something." GranDracmon sighed.

"Oh great wonder what he wants now..." he muttered as he and the others left the room and headed to his main chamber, Andes being releived of her medical equipment as she was the last to follow.

xxxxx

_**Forest Dominion/Ravemon's Temple**_

Ken had expected grilling from Mikato when he landed on Sparrowmon, but to his suprise she said nothing as Kouji and Kouichi had finally come too. "I guess things didn't go as planned? We could sense the fighting from here." she said, Ken nodded.

"That would seem to be the case, one of GranDracmon's three main cronies got in the way of me kicking her ass, and she was pulled out by another one." he said as his Digivice B.A.X. started beeping, he held it up. "Astamon, Kagemon release!" when the two digimon came out, Ravemon and the the other ninja digimon were shocked.

"No...Red Shadow...were you and Nightstalker really forced to use the digi-lock?" the new ninja sighed while rubbing his head.

"We kind of had too." the digimon said with his unison voice as Astamon spoke up.

"I'm sorry Ravemon, Belialmon interfered with the hunt of that girl, and needless to they all got away from us." he said, Ravemon sighed.

"It's to be expected, that girl and her digimon are not normal." Astamon palmed his head.

"I'm starting to wonder if coming here from my digital world was really such a good idea." this shocked the humans present as well as thier partners.

"Hold on, your not from here either?" Kouji asked, Astamon shook his head.

"Nope, came from another world digital world, was a well renowned bounty hunter there too...I actually hunted down the Brimstone as he called himself at the time who now calls himself Belialmon...for GranDracmon." Ken cut in at this point.

"Hold the phone? If that's true, then how could he get him back here?" he asked, Astamon sighed.

"It's easy to transport small portions of data through time and space, you see..." he held up his busted CD-Rifle. "...this weapon was made out of data of what digimon called the "True enemy." or as it was code named...the d-reaper, in any case with this weapon I was able to beat Brimstone down to the point he was weakened enough to be slipped through a demensional crack, however GranDracmon stiffed me on the payment, so I came here to get my revenge." he said.

"How exactly did you pull that off, cause from what Ravemon told us, your capable of taking on Mega digimon despite only being at the Ultimate level." Said Kouichi, Ken rose an eyebrow at this.

_So he's like MagnaAgnemon and Lucemon...that's...awsome!_ he thought, as Astamon frowned.

"Wasn't easy to do...you see, I had to goad this fighter named Pikkan into hitting me with his strongest attack and shove me through the flux which his attack conviently sealed up, thankfully I got my hands on a barrier device to help sheild most of the blast, but boy was I in pain when I got here." the others were still confused.

"Then who built that weapon?" asked Shizuka.

"A digimon named Vulcanusmon made it, along with my personal tommy rifle here." he said holding up his other rifle. "He's also the guy who made Beelzemon's blaster's and more than likely from what I can tell, the guns that Sparrowmon over thier has as well." Sparrowmon was suprised to here this as he continued. "But let's get back to business, you see the D-reaper I know of from Vulcanusmon is a monster who's gone beyond his original programming, and this dude actually found him locked inside some kind of sphere like container inside of a cave, and actually had the guts to get some of his data out of it without waking him up, for a member of the olympus twelve he was awsome." Ken, Mikato and Shizuka all sweatdropped at the intake of this information, they had heard it before.

"Your kidding me right?" asked Ken abit nervously. "He's absolutely certain he didn't escape his confines?" Astamon nodded while tilting his head.

"You bet, one of the price tags for giving me this puppy was that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone of what he told me he found, but that only applied in that world...how come you three have scared looks on your faces?" Ken rubbed his head as did the others, who were then forced to tell of thier encounter with Paradixalmon and the subsequent warning from his tamer Beyond. "I'll be damned, how come I couldn't have gotten in on that shit, so many high profile digimon just waiting to be taken down." this caused them to facefault. "What?"

"He's certainly...proud of his talents..." Shizuka said sweatdropping.

"You do realise, that if you had been there, Pikkan would've attacked you again right?" Bearmon asked, Astamon shrugged.

"Not like I care, that dude was always on my case for being a bounty hunter, his loss my gain, sides the only move he's got that can hurt me is his Thunder Flash, i've gotten experiance dealing with his other moves." Liollmon sweatdropped.

"Ok, how about we change the subject, what do we do now?" asked the lion digimon who like most of the others didn't want to be reminded of the Paradixalmon incident, Ravemon spoke up.

"How about going to see Goldramon, he's called for you to see him." he said, Kouichi and Kouji were confused.

"Who is Goldramon?" they asked.

"He is the fourth dragon of the four legendary ones who protect our world in place of the soverigns alongside Azulongmon, I do believe that your group has met the other dragons, but not him, he has requested an audience with you three." said Ravemon, Ken sighed.

"Well to be honest, I haven't met Azulongmon yet..." he muttered, Mikato and Shizuka also nodded.

"We haven't met Megidramon or Megadramon either..." Ravemon sweatdropped.

"Still..." he stopped when a beam of light appeared over the temple. "That is his summons to you three." Ken nodded and recalled Sparrowmon and Kagemon before looking at Astamon.

"You coming?" he asked, Astamon thought for a moment then nodded.

"Why not, you seem like a cool kid, I don't mind following your lead for abit, but once we're done here we going to the mecha dominion to have my CDR repaired got it?" Ken sighed and nodded as he called Astamon into the device and lept into the beam of light, like a vaccum he was sucked up into the sky at a high speed.

"SON OF A...!" he yelled out as he "flew" out of sight, Mikato and Shizuka sighed while grabbing thier partners and leaping in after him, the twins and Ravemon watched them go.

"You think thier gonna be ok?" asked Kouichi.

"Probably, this world is pretty crazy compared to back home, but they've made it so far." said Kouji as they prepared to settle in for the night with Ravemon and his Ninja's once more.

"Should we have gone with them?" asked Kouichi, Kouji shook his head.

"No, this is there world, we need to remain here and interefere as little as possible until we can get home." he replied as they headed to the temples interior.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle.**_

"Ok prophet, what do you want now?" GranDracmon asked. "Shouldn't you be starting your "Dawn of Chaos" as you called it now?" the prophet nodded, but not before smirking.

"Just wanted to remind you and your daughter of what I want you to do, get the sword from that boy at all costs." he said through the viewing portal, Andes glared at him as she like her father did not like the man.

"I've got a plan to deal with it, you deal with things in your world and i'll deal with things in this one." the prophet mearly shook his head.

"If the tide of this fight turns due to your incompetence then..." GranDracmon cut him off.

"...then what? Does you girlfriend even know if you have a pair of what those male humans call balls? Cause I don't think you do, constantly hiding behind her senshi skirt like a coward because you would be saying that my face if you had a pair. You might be smart, smarter than anyone i've known, but you can predict things all you want and in the end if one thing goes awry, everything can go to hell, that goes for us both. I at least have contengency plans set up in case my plans fail, can you honestly say the same?" GranDracmon demanded, the prophet mearly smiled.

"My predictions have not been flawed yet in this world, yes there have been slight detours but nothing to alter things that much off course." GranDracmon started laughing, which caused the prophet to frown. "What is so..."

"Now your just making excuses, whatever i'll get the sword from that boy with my plans and you know what if he does get it to that girl, then i'm gonna laugh so hard at the mess she causes to your predictions, I used to respect you, but not anymore. The only Dawn of Chaos I see, is your demise." he said before shutting off the viewing portal leaving the prophet stunned and angered.

"Father what do you want me to do?" Andes asked, she was ready to go, GranDracmon smiled as a purple humanoid kitsune entered the room. "Who is this?"

"This is Kuzuhamon, she is going to be helping you with the next plan of operations." Kuzuhamon bowed to her.

"It's a pleasure my ladyship." Andes took up her digivice and it scanned the data for her.

"Let's see, alternate form of Sakuyamon, uses dark magic and tailismans...so we're going to use magic this time?" GranDracmon nodded.

"Pretty much, the goal is simple goad the boy into either going to his Ascendant form or his Tsukuyomimon form, then disable them with this." he said handing a dark tailisman to Kuzuhamon.

"So i'm to use this as he digivolves?" she asked, GranDracmon nodded.

"Yes, also make sure to conceal yourself well, as Andes and BlackVictoryGreymon shall be the ones to get the "bait" for the trap." he said laughing evily.

"Who is the bait father." GranDracmon opened another viewing portal showing a familiar demonic red dragon...

xxxxx

_**Holy Dominion, Temple Exterior.**_

Ken came flying out of the light and into the air, needless to say a cussing fit followed at being shot up into the sky like a rocket, thankfully a small digimon who looked like a doll caught him and helped him down. "Thanks for the..." he stopped when he took a good look at the digimon who helped him ."WHY ARE YOU SO SMALL!" he demanded as he took out his digivice B.A.X.

_Shakkoumon: This digimon can absorb and return attacks and can also launch several razor sharp disks with it's holy powers._

"Is me being small a problem?" the digimon asked confused, Ken punched his head.

_ANIME LOGIC DOES NOT APPLY! CURSE YOU SEASON 2! _he thought, eventually he stopped when Mikato and Shizuka caught up only to be helped out by two other Shakkoumon. "Enjoy the ride?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not really..." said Mikato who was visably shaking to stablize herself, Shizuka on the otherhand seemed fine.

"Let's go see this guy before I puke..." she said trying her best to hold in the contents of her stomuch, both of thier digimon were in similar conditions.

xxxxx

_**Holy Dominion/Temple Interior**_

Ken sighed as they entered the greek like temple before them, once inside they were greeted by a digimon who looked familiar but was wearing preistly robes.

"MagnaAngemon?" Ken asked confused as the digimon also didn't carry any weapons.

"I'm in my preist form right now, I can transform into my warrior form if need be, follow me Goldramon is expecting you all." he said, leading them deeper into the building, eventually they came to a large room where the majestic dragon awaited them.

"Hmm, I thought there five of you, what happened to the other two?" he asked as Ken once again took out his digivice, it was becoming second nature by now.

_Goldramon: a holy dragon digimon who resides over paradise, his Gold Flame burns those who appose him._

"Let me ask again, where are the other two digidestined of your group?" he demanded, Ken sighed.

"One of them has a rather...overprotective father who won't let her get involved, and the other lost his partner in battle...I don't know what kind of mental state he's in right now but who knows if he'll rejoin us since his father was kidnapped and corrupted by SkullDarkKnightmon for the longest time." Goldramon simply sighed.

"Then perhaps it was destined that the three of you were to carry on the battles ahead, after all GranDracmon isn't the only enemy that you need to be concerned with..." he then looked at Ken and glared. "You boy, I don't know if you can be trusted fully either." Ken rose an eyebrow as Mikato and Shizuka looked at each other confused.

"Why's that?" he asked back curtly.

"It's the anger I sense within you, you seem to have a firm control over the darkness in your heart, at least for now, but your temper definitely needs some work. You can not always let your emotions cloud your judgement or it will destroy you from within." Ken narrowed his eyes as his shades slid down revealing them.

"I see RaPhoenixmon's helper put her jewel into your eye, what have you seen through it I wonder." he said before suddenly growling in pain while holding his head.

"Master!" MagnaAngemon yelled out concerned as he ran up to him, Goldramon narrowed his eyes.

"The demon magical girl has returned, she's attacking Megidramon!" Ken narrowed his eyes hearing this.

"Then let us go and take her out now, while we have the chance." Goldramon shook his head.

"Violence is not the answer, and I believe this is excatly what GranDracmon wants you to do, I can not allow you too..." Ken's digisoul started flaring.

"Get us down there now, and in a safe mannor or i'm going to destroy you right here and now!" he yelled out angrily, the two locked eyes for seemingly five minutes before Goldramon sighed.

"As you wish, however you shall take one of my Shakkoumon along with you, he will be my witness to what happens, now go and once the battle is done should you live you will return here." the teens nodded and left the chamber.

"My lord are you ok?" asked MagnaAngemon again, Goldramon however shook his head as another presence appeared from the shadows.

"It seems that the time has come...Omnimon." the figure made himself known and nodded.

"Yes it has." he replied.

xxxxx

_**Holy Dominion, Temple Exterior.**_

"Alright, which one of you is coming with me, and how the hell we getting down to the Hazard zone from here?" Ken demanded to the three small Shakkoumon, when the three couldn't decide he bapped the one who had caught him before on the head and caught it with a digital capture ring. "No time for this, how do we..." a rainbow like "slide" appeared. "You've gotta f-ing be kidding me..." he muttered before turning to the ninja's. "Get your partners ready, we about to throw one hell of a party once we get down there!" the ninja's sighed and did so as Ken summoned Deckerdramon, Grey, Astamon, and the captured Shakkoumon, and the six of them charged across the rainbow until it finally went down at which point they slid out of sight.

"Doesn't he know the meaning of restraint, maybe Goldramon was right..." Mikato muttered as they digivolved thier partners into BanchoLeomon.

"I think he's concerned for Megidramon, let's go sis!" she said, with that they followed Ken.

xxxxx

_**Hazard Zone**_

**(insert Dragonball Z ost-Gohan vs Freeza)**

Mistress Omega chuckled with glee as she tossed and injured and helpless Megidramon around once more, MirageGaogamon who had been knocked out of his Burst Mode trying to defend his friend layed unconcious nearby. "This is too easy, I thought you dragons were supposed to be tough!" she demanded, however she had not counted on a large almost physical like rainbow appearing from the sky followed by rather odd warcry.

_**TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!**_

Several missiles, energy bullets, a large beam of energy, and finally two smaller beams of intense heat slammed into her head hard from the upper astmosphere, and as if that wasn't enough, BanchoLeomon came flying at her in his Burst Mode form and with one slash of his sword split her back in half from the sheer overpowering force. "Are you freaking kidding me!" she demanded as she had been defused from her partner again.

"Now go forth my partners...and KILL THEM!" Ken yelled enraged, the digimon complied and BlackVictoryGreymon was blasted to peices before he even had a chance to move, Andes sweatdropped as Ken and the ninja's landed, the rainbow disappearing behind them.

"Brother, you are without a doubt a psycotic, evil, demented, twisted, genocidal maniac who needs to be locked up in jail!" she said somewhat nervous at how Ken was behaving, as he was smiling.

"Flattery will get you no where with me you stupid whore!" he yelled out before lunging at her, and hit her in the face once again knocking her back triggering his digisoul charge. "This time i'm going to rip you to peices personally!" however this was what Andes wanted him to do and smiled as he held up his digivice, a data ring forming around it. "**Spirit Armor Energize!**" he called out signifying Tsykuyomimon was coming.

"KUZUHAMON NOW!" Andes yelled, from her hiding place Kuzuhamon lept out uncloaking herself and throwing the dark tailisman at Ken while he was changing forms, after making several hand signs the tailisman struck Ken while he was transforming, the data coding over his body turned black and he began to feel a familiar feeling...extreme pain.

**(Song Ends)**

"KEN!" everyone yelled as the data swirled like a twisted. "Damn, we can't even get it near it!" Deckerdramon declared, Grey glared at Kuzuhamon who now sweatdropped at the four angry digimon, however she quickly regained her smile when she pulled out an Omega Code sphere and absorbed it.

"Alright boys, let's see what ya got!" she said as she engaged the digimon, however BanchoLeomon Burst Mode cut her off and the two began exchanging attacks with thier weapons as Andes glared at the four digimon.

"Let's see how you like being attacked!" she said holding up her Naginata. "**Icy Reaper!**" she yelled out empowering her blade with icy energy and she began slashing away at the digimon, Shakkoumon took the most damage and was the first to fall, Astamon fell shortly after missing with his **Hellfire **attack with a hard strike to the gut which knocked him out, only Grey and Deckerdramon were still standing, however before Andes could move in on them, Megidramon suddenly reappeared, lept at her and bit down on her hard. "AGH! LET ME GO YOU STUPID LIZARD!" she yelled from inside the beasts mouth and after getting a lucky slash with her weapon she hit one of his eyes causing him to fall once again, the pain too much to bare, her outfit however had been mauled and looked like it was being melted due to the acidic juices flowing througout Megidramon's mouth. "I'm so killing you all!" she yelled before lunging at Grey and Deckerdramon and began beating them senseless, inside the dark data coding, Ken's anger was peaking with each strike she made to his digimon.

_I'm going to kill her for this, KILL HER FOR HURTING MY DIGIMON, KILL HER FOR HURTING MEGIDRAMON, MURDER HER FOR CAUSING SIS ANGUISH, DESTROY HER FOR EXISTING AND CAUSING PAIN AND TORMENT, SHE WILL DIE!_...eventually the darkness energy around him peaked and exploded outward causing all fighting to stop as the darkness now rose into the sky like a pillar...just waiting for it's contents to emerge...but the first energy to emerge was not pleasent at all.

"I sense a strong killing intent coming from in there." said Kuzuhamon, suddenly regreting her actions, BanchoLeomon took this chance to quickly elbow her back before leaping to his two partners to protect them.

"Ken...is that really you in there?" wondered Deckerdramon in sorrowful pain, Grey shook his head as he glared at Andes.

"She brought this on us all, if we make it out of this alive, it'll be a miracle even more so than his miracle mode!" nearby Megidramon and MirageGaogamon were starting to stir as they too could feel the vibes in the air...

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle.**_

_I'm beginning to think this might not have been such a good idea after all... _GranDracmon thought, as he could feel something...bloodthirsty waiting to come out of the pillar of darkness.

"What's going on?" wondered Dagonmon as he too felt the omnious vibes from the dark energies, Echidnamon did as well.

"Good thing Belialmon's in the sick bay, if he was hear seeing this, he'd be dying to go out there." she said.

"He'd probably end up dieing if he went out there." said GranDracmon. _I haven't sensed or felt bloodlust like this in a long time, Andes get out of there!_

xxxxx

_**Pocket Void**_

From her veiwing space, Amaterasumon narrowed her eyes at the proceedings. "What have you done you ignorant girl, you've doomed us all! Tsukuyomimon has been corrupted!" she declared in shock. "How can I fufill my mission now!"

xxxxx

_**Hazard Zone/ XLR-8**_

**(Insert Song, Gundam Wing ost- Use the Cloak of Darkness.)**

Two glowing red eyes emerged from the darkness, followed by a black silouette of a winged demon like creature which scared the daylights out of everyone nearby, when enough light penatrated the darkness, Ken was revealed...now clad in dark armor with wings and a large poler arm weapon that produced two scythes on the end of it, his face was full of malicious intentions as he saw Andes in his cross hairs and lunged right at her.

"That's not ken at all, he's literally become what Goldramon feared." said Mikato in fear.

"But it wasn't his fault, it was Andes." Shizuka replied as Ken swung his new "weapon" around like a toy before stepping towards Andes slowly.

"THE GOD OF DEATH IS HERE FROM HELL!" was the only thing he screamed out, as he lunged at Andes with his new weapon, his eyes full of rage and murder.

xxxxxx

Ken goes on a rampage until an unlikely hero steps up to challenge him, but can this hero stop him? find out next time.

Suprise suprise to all the crossover elements, bet none of you saw any of that stuff coming huh? Astamon is indeed from the Kai verse, and Dawn of Chaos is mentioned as well, fun stuff, and it just keeps getting better, till next time peace out dudes.


	31. Rampaging Warrior, Sailor Andes vs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord concept of a "Digtial Ascendant" Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Let's see how long Andes can last, if your not a fan of blood and gore, then I suggest going no further, let's begin.

**Chapter 30: Rampaging Warrior, Sailor Andes vs Tsukuyomimon Death Mode.**

_**Hazard Zone/XLR-8**_

It became apparent to Andes, that this plan of her fathers apparently was not well thought out, she couldn't fathom what had happened and it only got worse when Ken charged at her like a psycotic maniac. "Hold on! This wasn.! " she didn't get to finish as she narrowly avoiding getting cleaved in half by his new weapon, but he quickly thrusted it back hitting her chest area and sending her flying hard. "Argh!"

Watching from nearby Kuzuhamon who had been forced to distance herself from BanchoLeomon Burst Mode was also suprised and shocked at what she was witnessing. _I don't think Lord GranDracmon expected this result, either way I must try to stop this crazed warrior._

BanchoLeomon observed this crazed action of the dark preistess digimon. "That fool is going to die, Ken's not only lost it, but his power as Tsukuyomimon has risen from what it once was." Grey and Deckerdramon had finally recovered and walked up to him as Mikato and Shizuka tried to contain themselves from freaking out, Ken's aura wasn't exactly pleasent to feel and it emitted nothing but death.

"Is there anyway for us to stop him!" Shizuka demanded, Mikato on the other hand took out one of her kunai daggers. "Sis, no we're not going that far!" she said, knowing Mikato was ready to kill Ken in order to subdue him.

"What other choice is there? He was warned to keep his emotions in check and once again he didn't do it!" her sister responded, Grey however snarled.

"We should be concentrating on the girl, not him." he said, Deckerdramon nodded.

"Indeed normally I would be against such actions but she is the reason Ken is acting this way." he said, as Tsukuyomimon cleaved a boulder in half missing Andes who had barely lept out of the way.

xxxxx

_**Pocket Void**_

_That blasted clone, how dare she do this! _Amaterasumon seethed in her thoughts as she mentally pulled up data for what Ken had turned into.

_Tsukuyomimon Death Mode: the corrupted form of Tsukuyomimon, this being will bring death to those who incur his wrath._

"There's only one option at this point..." with that she vanished from her chair.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle **_

"This wasn't a good idea..." GranDracmon muttered as he watched his daughter narrowly avoid getting cut in half several times, several boulders however were sliced into peices.

"What should we do my lord?" Echidnamon asked, GranDracmon sighed while Dagonmon couldn't take his eyes off the action.

"Tell the healers to speed up Belialmon's recovery, in the worse case scenario I may have to send him back out." he demanded, "Also have the BKVG's three through ten go out as well, Echidnamon nodded and flew off to relay the orders given to her as GranDracmon watched the carnage continue and hoped Andes could survive and escape, a feet that was going to be easier said than done.

xxxxx

_**Hazard Zone**_

"What the hell is going on!" Andes demanded before having enough she summoned up her ice spears. **"Frost Death Arrows!" **the arrows fired towards Tsukuyomimon DM, who mearly grinned as they did.

**"Shadow Projection!"** he yelled out suddenly splitting into five copies of himself, Andes jaw nearly dropped as her arrows went right through them.

"He's projecting multiple images of himself, the arrows can't hit him!" she said clenching her hands and gritting her teeth. "Your not supposed to be this strong!" she said.

"Your not supposed to be so stupid, but that isn't stopping you!" Tsukuyomimon yelled back as he lunged at her again, Kuzuhamon however got in the way, and put up a barrier.

"Run my mistress, go now before it's too..." she didn't get to finish as he barrier was cracked like a glass mirror and her head was cut clean off with one swipe.

"DECAPITATION!" Tsukuyomimon yelled quickly as he body exploded into data, and he promptly absorbed it all. This action of creulty shocked everyone.

"Ok, that's it." said Grey taking up his sword. **"Dramon Breaker!" **he yelled lunging at Ken.

"You fool stop!" BanchoLeomon BM yelled out, however the end result was not what anyone expected, the attack connected, but it did absolutely nothing, Tsukuyomimon DM simply shrugged.

"Grey, if your going to stab someone then you need to cut off thier head or go for the heart, cut off any other part and they'll keep going like roaches." he said in his dark tone, yet in a serious way as he glared Andes down, his eyes had now become a raging gold in place of silver, and his other eye was crimson red.

"Ok that's it i'm out of here!" she said unable to look into his eyes, Tsukuyomimon however ran after her.

"That's right you better run bitch!" he said chasing her out of the Hazard zone which shocked the others.

"We gotta go after them come on!" said Deckerdramon, however before they could follow, a voice spoke up.

"Wait..." they turned and saw Megidramon was slowly getting back up, as was MirageGaogamon.

"You two need to recover, after what happened here i'm sure you guys need the rest..." however the two shook thier heads.

"We gotta stop that kid and calm him down, he may only be targeting her for now, but if he attacks other people then it could be disasterous." said MirageGaogamon, Megidramon nodded and the two held out thier arms towards each other while thier bodies began to glow, Astamon slowly came too and saw this.

"Oh boy, another digilock?" this suprised Mikato and Shizuka.

"That's what it looks like?" they wondered as the two digimon of the hazard fused thier bodies together, becoming one being...the white silouette energies around his body moved and changed until finally the new digimon was complete, and needless to say his appearance made the two girls and Astamon suprised.

"No way, they turned into him!" Astamon demanded as Grey who didn't care picked up the small Shakkoumon, and casually tossed him onto Deckerdramon's back. Astamon then realised something. "Wait a second...where's my gun!" Shizuka and Mikato looked around and when they couldn't see it, they both sweatdropped.

"Don't even tell me he..." Mikato muttered.

xxxxx

_**Graveyard Dominion/ Cemetary near Chapel.**_

"Oh this is real nice..." Andes said sweatdropping as she now found herself in a fog shrouded graveyard, several tombstones and a few buildings lined the area as a chapel like building could be seen in the distance, several digimon that looked like ghosts with paper bag like bodys and tiny arms were floating around and looking at her oddly, also among them were other ones wearing hats. "Stupid Bakemon and Soulmon, I need to find a place to regain my advantage...and my composure." she said looking at the ghosts.

_Bakemon: these digimon aren't very tough alone but when unified or in a group they can be problematic._

_Soulmon: these digimon are like the Bakemon, however they wear hats to cover thier faces._

_I've gotta find a place to hide and keep my power down! _ Andes thought as she ran through the graveyard, the ghost digimon assumed she was attacking and charged her but she was easily able to destroy each one with a single punch or kick. "Stupid ghosts get out of my way!" she yelled before ducking behind one of the smaller house buildings as Tsukuyomimon appeared in the fog, seemingly getting more insane by the minute.

**(insert song- Gundam 00 ost Fight)**

"Andes! Come out and play!" he said laughing evily which shook her to her core. "I can sense your fear and smell your blood!" he began walking towards the house she had hid behind, but before he could get there, two BlackVictoryGreymon's appeared and tackled him back, albeit with no effect at all.

"You will not harm our mistress!" said the first one.

"That's right we'll protect her with our lives!" said the second, this only made Tsukuyomimon laugh harder.

"Now I get it, you didn't come back, GranDracmon just made more of you. Alright then." he said tossing his scythe into the air confusing the two digimon...until his hands both lit up with red energy. **"Double CHOAS FINGER!" **he yelled grabbing both of them by the skull, they tried to break free but thier swords weren't doing anything to Tsukuyomimon's body as they screamed in pain from the energy pooring into thier heads disorienting thier data. "Now **DEATHREND!" **both digimon simaltainiously exploded into nothing, causing Andes to scream out. Tsukuyomimon DM turned and glared her down, while the digital part of her was able to resist being afraid of the gaze, the human dna within her had brought along the achiles heel of a human's fear, and she was experiancing it for the first time.

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" she yelled out unleashing a blast of icy energy at Tsukuyomimon DM who simply caught his scythe weapon and spun it around dispersing her attack. "No...this isn't happening." once again a demonic grin formed on Ken's face.

"Tonight...you..." was all he said as he lept at her again, she barrel rolled out of the way dodging his scythe once again and made a bee line for the chapel, Tsukuyomimon DM prepared to chase after her, but three more BlackVictoryGreymon's appeared getting in his way.

"We will not let you get past us!" all three shouted, the only response was Ken's evil smile widening.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Near the Graveyard Dominion.**_

"Are you sure he went this way BanchoLeomon?" Mikato asked, BanchoLeomon nodded, having powered down from his Burst Mode to conserve power if he would need it.

"I can't believe he took my gun, he must really want that girl dead." said Astamon, Grey sweatdropped.

"His sanity is at stake and your worried about your weapon!" he demanded, Shizuka however noticed they were coming up on a fog.

"Looks like the trail goes in to the fog." Astamon palmed his head.

"Oh boy, the only thing in there is the Graveyard Dominion, the place where ghost digimon live and digimon of this world go to die and..." he was cut off when the sounds of screaming followed by gun fire were heard. "...I think he just my gun to kill someone..." Grey wanted to hit him for that remark but restrained himself from doing so.

"What are we waiting for, let's go in!" said Deckerdramon, however he then noticed something. "Wait where did the knight go!" he wondered.

xxxxx

_**Holy Dominion/Goldramon's Temple.**_

_Looks like i'll have to get involved in this escapade. _Omnimon thought as he headed out, Goldramon wanted to stop him, but choose not too.

"Nothing I can do but let fate run it's course." he said.

xxxxx

_**Graveyard Dominion/ Inside Chapel.**_

Tsukuyomimon DM walked into the chapel calmly, in his right hand was Astamon's tommy gun, the end of the barrel smoking as if it had just been used, and his left was one of the BlackVictoryGreymon heads he just obtained while his scythe pole had been clipped to his back, the chapel itself looked pretty standard like one from the real world, with two floors a main hall surrounded by balcony seats, looking around he could not see Andes anywhere, but he could tell she was in the building, and thought of a way to force her out.

"Total Slaughter...total slaughter..." he started singing. "I won't leave...a single entity alive..." in the upper portions of the chapel Andes and the two remaining BlackVictoryGreymon's sweatdropped.

"Is he singing?" wondered one of the two digimon.

"Horrible lyrics if I ever heard them." said the second, Andes on the other hand was breathing hard at each word that came from his mouth, as if he was right behind her and ready to kill.

"Let's begin...the killing time..." Tsukuyomimon finished singing and crushed the BlackVictoryGreymon head in his hands effortlessly before clipping the tommy gun to his side and pulling the scythe back out.

"Let's finish this now!" he said, however before he could do anything he felt a surge of power, unlike anything he had felt before coming from behind him, turning around a blast of energy slammed into him hard knocking him down the main pathway and into the chapel's organ and for the first time, he felt signs of pain. "Alright who has the balls!" he demanded, but when he got a good look at his attacker, needless to say he was shocked, walking towards him was a familiar looking knight, albeit various parts of his body were different as apposed to the one Ken knew, the most notable differences were that he had a lance made out of pure energy, and bigger sheild with an X pattern on it with a cicurlar object in the middle, finally he could tell that this digimon's body was composed of Red, Gold, and Blue digizoid, making it one of the toughest digimon known to man. "Gallantmon X!" he demanded.

"Stop this now Ken, I would rather not be forced to destroy you!" the knight demanded, Ken managed to get up and narrowed his eyes.

"This doesn't concern you, once the slut is dead at my feet and I know peace will come for me and my sis Karin, I'll stop!" Andes grew irratated at this, despite being afraid she hated the fact that she was being hunted by an animal due to Karin.

"Is that what this is about, perhaps I should go pay her a visit and kill her and..." she stopped when Omnimon crashed through the roof of the chapel. "Well well the last big bad royal knight is here!" However Omnimon wasn't focused on here, he landed near Ken who was slowly getting up and pointed his Gururu Cannon at him.

"I'm sorry but you have to be stopped." he said solmenly. Before he could fire however Ken's digivice lit up, AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon both appeared forcing Omnimon to back off. "What are you two doing!" he demanded.

"Don't know what's going on out here, but if you think we'll just let you take our partner then your mistaken!" said OmegaShoutmon, Omnimon prepared to fight the two, but Gallantmon X restrained him.

"Are you all insane, he's gone mad with rage and could kill us all!" Gallantmon X didn't care.

"He's the first human who's ever treated me like a friend instead of a monster, and we all know it's not his fault, it's that damn girls!" he said, however upon seeing this Andes took advantage, she held up her naginata and channeled as much icy power into it as she could, she then chunked it downwards...and it peirced right through Omnimon's chest area.

"Hells yeah I just killed Omnimon and it's all your faults!" all of the digimon were shocked, but this only made Tsukuyomimon DM's aura explode once again with rage as he turned and looked at her with his demonic eyes once more "Oh shit..." she immediantly turned around and ran through a nearby door..

**(insert song, Ice Cube and Dr. Dre - Natural Born Killers)**

"GET BACK HERE ANDES!" Tsukuyomimon DM yelled out leaping onto the balcony and with one swift motion killed the remaining two BlackVictoryGreymon's before lunging through the door after her, Gallantmon X in turn chased after him leaving the other two digimon to tend to Omnimon. Andes ran into a room linked to the chapels tower and began running up the stairs, she made her way up to where the chapel's bell was, but that wasn't going to do help her at all as her pursuer entered below. "ANDES!" this yell shook the entire chapel. "I'LL WILL CHASE YOU INTO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!" he yelled as he flew up into the room...

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle **_

"What is taking the healers so long, my daughter is going to die, we need her!" GranDracmon demanded as Echidnamon entered the room with a sorrowful look.

"Belialmon hasn't fully recovered yet, if he goes out there now especially with Gallantmon X of all digimon as well as the others..." GranDracmon growled.

"If you kill her boy, i'll make you suffer!" he yelled out in anger.

xxxxx

_**Graveyard Dominion/Chapel Bell Tower.**_

Andes was trapped, and she knew it. Attempting to call up her powers resulted in Tsukuyomimon grabbing her by the face and slamming her into his knees, he then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the bell. "Your going to die very slowly!" he growled as he walked up to her, and then with some effort pulled her left arm completely off causing her to scream in pain, dark blood spewed from the wounds all over the place as Ken's face grinned evily. "One Quan Chi style beat down coming up!" and with that he began slamming her face with her own arm, again and again and again...

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle**_

"I can't watch this..." said Echidnamon turning away, Dagonmon also did so, GranDracmon's anger rose with each strike Tsukuyomimon DM made upon his daughter.

"You will pay for this human!" he yelled out.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Chamber/DF-616**_

X could only gape as he watched Ken beating Andes into submission, not knowing what to say at the sight before him.

xxxxx

_**Various places across Shibuya/ YYDM-01**_

Karin Osaka, as well as Rei and Cammy Hino all felt suddle dark ominious vibes, but were unable to fully detect where they were coming from due to having to deal with other problems...

xxxxx

_**Graveyard Dominion/Chapel Bell Tower.**_

_How is she still standing after that assault! _Gallantmon X wondered as somehow Andes got to her feet and formed icy energy around her remaining hand, he had arrived at the top of the bell tower finally and watched as Andes refused to stay down.

"Die!" she lunged at Ken, this proved to be a bad move as he cleaved her in half with his scythe causing more blood to spew from her body as the top half landed and slid across the floor, Tsukuyomimon DM walked up and held his weapon in front of her.

"Don't be alarmed, I promise the next cut won't kill you, or the next." he said, her eyes while scared showed nothing but defiance.

"You...you will pay for this! So will Karin, she will suffer a thousand fold for what you've done!" that was it, Tsukuyomimon took out Astamon's tommy rifle once again and shoved it into her mouth.

"The check's in the mail baby..." was all he said before pulling the trigger...

**(song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Graveyard Dominion/Outside the Chapel**_

The others had finally caught up, and upon hearing the gunfire went on alert. "That's definitely my rifle..." said Astamon.

"Will you quit that!" Grey demanded, however the sound of something flying through the air was heard and all looked up to see Astamon's gun which he quickly lept up and caught.

"Yes, my precious!" he said cuddling the gun making Grey sweatdrop, Mikato and Shizuka both noticed something as well.

"Is it just me, or is the aura of death...receeding?" asked Mikato.

"I feel it too, I guess Ken must've pulled it off and took her down." said Shizuka.

xxxxx

_**Graveyard Dominion/Chapel Bell Tower.**_

They had no idea, Gallantmon X found it hard to close out from his mind what he had just seen as Tsukuyomimon DM was breating hard. "Are you ok with this Ken? She was one of your kind." he said, Ken shook his head as the two looked at Andes body, chopped in half and half of her head was now gone, if she came back from this it would be a miracle.

"She's half digital so it's ok, besides she was created by GranDracmon and..." he stopped when he sensed something, turning around both saw a golden robe clothed digimon who's body was surrounded by several floating orbs, on her back was a large golden ring was on her back, and she seemed to be floating on a sun like sphere.

"Who the heck is that?" wondered Gallantmon X, however the newcomer simply pointed at Tsukuyomimon DM.

**"Reiko Kumi-no-Ito!" **yelled the newcomer, a halo suddenly appeared before the two warriors, instinctively Tsukuyomimon DM shoved Gallantmon X back before everything went white and he couldn't feel anything.

xxxxx

_**Graveyard Dominion/Outside the Chapel**_

"Look up there!" BanchoLeomon yelled, everyone looked up and saw the new digimon, followed the chapel tower seemingly exploding in a blast of light, when it faded Ken floated in the air lifeless, his fractal code surrounded him and in plain sight was the talisman Kuzuhamon had used. With one swift motion the newcomer removed the talisman and destroyed it, however despite this her face was full of anger.

"This can't be, this CAN'T BE!" she yelled out as Ken's fractal code vanished and he began to fall towards the ground, Gallantmon X managed to catch him and landed on the ground safely as the new digimon hissed out at the debris of the tower, where Andes remains were now buried.

**"Taijou Shingon!" **yelled the newcomer, her voice thundered out and the tower was completely destroyed and blown away, along with Andes three body parts to who knows where, she then glanced down at Ken, angrily. "You fool!" she said as OmegaShoutmon ran outside.

"What's going on out here?" he demanded before seeing the new digimon. "Huh, and I thought I was shiny." BanchoLeomon bonked him on the head.

"Not the best time for that!" the newcomer began to leave.

"Wait who are you!" asked Shizuka, the new digimon turned once more with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Shakamon!" she said curtly before vanishing confusing the others, AlforceVeedramon walked out of the chapel finally with a sad look on his face, OmegaShoutmon looked at him.

"Did you go through with it?" he asked, AlforceVeedramon nodded making everyone else confused.

"Yes, I did." he replied solemnly, BanchoLeomon had enough.

"Look let's get out of here and back to the Holy Dominion before we do anything else got it!" everyone nodded and they headed out of the area, not knowing that Echidnamon had arrived on the scene to locate Andes remains...

xxxxx

_**Holy Dominion/Goldramon's temple - five hours later.**_

Ken awoke to find that they were back in the chambers of Goldramon's temple. "What the heck just happened to me, I feel like I had a nightmare." he said, Grey sighed.

"You could say that." he said simply as Mikato and Shizuka were concerned.

"He doesn't remember anything?" wondered Shizuka, Mikato wasn't convinced.

"Either way, we need to keep an eye on him from now on." she replied as Goldramon prepared to speak, but before he could, two large powers were felt by all, and soon Azulongmon and Magnadramon entered the chamber.

"It's been a while you two, you as well Megidramon...well can't really call you that anymore, Gallantmon X." said Goldramon, Azulongmon and Magnadramon were suprised.

"You had to preform the digi-lock?" asked Azulongmon, Gallantmon X nodded.

"Yes, in order to survive and help out Ken against that dark girl." he replied.

"Speaking of darkness, young Ken it seems that in your ruthless actions, punishiment has already been passed." he said, Ken was confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"That digimon you all saw, Shakamon was angry because she was unable to completely purify the damage caused by Kuzuhamon, only one digimon I know of has the power to do that, Sakuyamon Preistess Mode." this confused the three digidestined as they had never heard of that mode.

"Sakuyamon can mode change, that's a new one on me...but wait what damage are we talking about here?" Ken asked, Magnadramon sighed.

"Your Tsukuyomimon form has become corrupted, you can no longer use that form at will without there being risks involved as much of your anger and hatred was absorbed into that form, along with the evil digimon you killed." she said, Ken sighed upon hearing this.

"Well, if I can't use it then...I won't if it means getting others hurt." he said.

"Why am I not convinced." said Goldramon. "After all it was because of you...and subsequently Gallantmon X that Omnimon, one of the last Royal Knights besides Athenamon was destroyed..." Veemon decided to speak up.

"Wait a moment, he passed on his OmegaInForce to me before he died, he said I could use it to help save the digital world from GranDracmon and other threats!" Shoutmon nodded as well.

"I was there, he agreed to give his data to AlforceVeedramon in exchange for that, and making sure Athenamon and the amazons stay alive." Goldramon needless to say was shocked by this.

"So he was planning to die then, clever...but also foolish." he said glaring at Ken again. "Answer me one question boy, what drives you to be a digidestined?" Ken glared back.

"Because it gives me direction, i've made several friends here and I don't want them to suffer because of something GranDracmon created." this confused the three dragons, until Ken went on to explain what had occured back during the incident with Paradixalmon.

"I see, that would explain why your hatred for that woman is so intense, even so hatred can destroy a warrior if they don't keep it in check." said Azulongmon, Goldramon nodded.

"That is why for now we advise you three to return to your world for some time away from here, to not only speak with the two other digidestined to see if they will return and help in the forthcoming battles or not, and also to clear your minds and calm yourselves as you've all been tense since that incident and the strange girl's appearance." Ken sighed.

"So basically we're on leave, is that right?" he asked, Azulongmon nodded.

"In human terms I guess you could say that, though there is one thing before you leave, Young Ken we believe that you should create an army just in case." he said, Ken was confused.

"An Army?" he asked, Goldramon nodded.

"Yes, you've already collected quite a few digimon in your strange digivice which seems to have storing power beyond what normal digivices can carry, therefore we want you to create an army to help in the forthcoming battles in case the other two digidestined can not return to action." he said as Magnadramon nodded.

"Yes, you have digimon with strength, and ones with cunning, but you also need ones that can be good with battle tactics and ones that can heal, which is why i've asked two of my helpers to accompany you." she said, a small pink angel digimon that Ken recognized immediantly and another one that looked liek a brown rabbit with headphones appeared. "MarineAngemon and Cutemon will help heal your digimon." Ken and Shizuka took up thier digivices at the two.

"Let's see..MarineAngemon...MEGA LEVEL!" said Shizuka shocked. "Special attack Kahuna Waves...this tiny thing is a Mega!" she wondered, which caused some chuckling amongest the digimon.

_Kenta is probably crying right now, but how about the other one. _thought Ken, however nothing came up. "Huh?" he wondered.

"This digimon is abit new to us all, he's also supposed to be pink, but sometimes digimon become alternately colored as is the case here." said Magnadramon. "I assure you though he is one of the best healers i've seen." Ken nodded and kneeled before the two digimon.

"So you two wanna come with me huh?" he asked them, they both nodded and he sucked them into his digivice along with all his other digimon including the small Shakkoumon which didn't seem to mind, but before the group could leave, Gallantmon X stopped them.

"I'm going with Ken as well." he said, Goldramon was shocked.

"I dunno if that's a good idea, you may be in a different form but..." Gallantmon X sighed.

"Look, you three have been doing most of the work, left me in shackles for crying out loud, it's obvious you don't need me to maintain the balance here, and trust me i'm not weak." he said, Azulongmon nodded.

"If that is your decision, we will not stop you, after all Ken did treat you with kindness and friendship that Megidramon's would normally not receive therefore we will hold our ground as best we can." he said, Goldramon nodded.

"Just make sure before you all come back that your calmer and more resolved to fight, after all we don't need a repeat of what happened today." he said, the three nodded once again, Ken allowed Gallantmon X into his digivice and opened a portal for them to return home which they entered.

"Are you sure it's ok to let him go?" Magnadramon asked.

"Everything is in the hands of fate and those teens now, but I wonder what her motives are?" Goldramon pondered.

"Who's motives?" asked Azulongmon.

"Shakamon, you both know who that really is...it's a shame Ken does not, then again she jumped him when his gaurd was down...so he couldn't have known it was her." the other two dragons pondered this deeply before leaving to return to thier respective zones.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle **_

"I swear to Huanglongmon, that boy is going to pay for this!" GranDracmon demanded when he saw Andes body, in three peices floating in a tube. "How long will it take for her to recover I wonder." one of the BlackDatamon's spoke up.

"Nothing short of a month from these injuries, i'm suprised she lived though!" he said, GranDracmon simply stormed out and walked into his main chamber, he stood before the digivice Ipad which was on the verge of reaching it's next level, however he knew that getting more power to crush the ascendants would have to wait.

"As much as I want them gone, I need to take care of that boy first, and the only way to do that...is to make a deal with someone who's even more powerful than me." turning to his veiwing orb an image appeared on it, of a giant metallic blue monster that looked like MegaGargomon, but this one was taller and had bulky muscles along his metallic body. It was the same digimon Ken had faced before and sealed away within a gem stone. ObeliskMegaGargomon...

xxxxx

Ken and the Twins return to the human world to cool off from thier recent ordeal, but what of Maki and Kasumi's status' and GranDracmon confronts the sealed deity, all this and more next time.

Yes, Ken is starting up an army (dang you Xros Wars!) granted there will be no overkill digixroses like X7 Superior Mode, and his team name will be decided at a later time.

Thanks to Kanius again for helping me find this new writing format, I like it and letting me borrow Karin, thanks to others for letting me borrow thier characters as well and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time peace out.


	32. The Divided Digidestined, GranDracmon's

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Little bit of a Kai crossover in this chapter as well as some new bad guys approaching. Also, I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but i'll explain more after the chapter.

**Chapter 31: The Divided Digidestined, GranDracmon's Devil Bargin.**

_**Human world/Ken's Apartment/XLR-8**_

It had been two days since Ken and the ninja's had returned from the digital world on the advice of Goldramon and the other dragons, the ninja twins had opted to return to thier appartment to check on Kari, Ken on the other hand retreated home, and looked at a calender in the corner of his room. "So new years is soon eh." he muttered before picking up his 3ds to play the games he had gotten for christmas on it, however before he could get deeply into them, Veemon's voice popped up from the Digivice B.A.X.

"Ken, don't you think we aught to go talk to Maki and Kasumi?" he asked, Ken lowered his eyes as he knew this was coming.

"I guess we aught too, Maki is easy to locate, but Kasumi's gonna be hard after what her father did." he said getting up, putting down his gaming system and headed for the door after getting prepared and headed out.

_Here's hoping things turn out well, but they might not...typical bad feeling._

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle/Portal Room.**_

"Master are you absolutly sure about doing this?" Echidnamon asked as GranDracmon was now holding the digivice Ipad in one hand, and a large bag in another.

"Yes I am, if I don't do this we'll never beat that kid let alone those other ascendants..." he looked over at his ShadowDatamon's who were busy opening a portal which catalized before him. "Here we go, at least the digital warlord's demensional travel notes came in handy for making this portal machine." he said leaping into the portal which closed behind him.

"Will he even make it back? Those digimon aren't meant to be disturbed." asked Dagonmon.

"I have no idea." said Echidnamon. "Even if all three are sealed up they can still create cause mass destruction if prevoked." she replied.

xxxxx

_**Human world/Shinjuku Park/XLR-8**_

Ken decided to sit down on his seemingly favorite bench, and watched kids play in the snow as he wated for Maki to show up, he had contacted his friend by phone as he wanted to meet in the park to avoid causing problems with his father, soon enough Maki arrived, wearing a black trench coat. He did not look happy either. "Why did you call me out here?" he demanded as Ken stood up.

"That's a nice way to greet someone, you aught to know why i'm here." to his suprise Maki took out his non functioning D-ark and tossed it at him, he quickly caught it.

"I don't want to be involved with this anymore, you have no idea how much suffering it's caused me and my family." he growled. "It did get me closer to Kasumi, but now it's driven us further apart..." Ken was confused.

"What are you talking about Maki?" he asked confused.

"I guess she hasn't called you yet, well her father's decided that she's going to be homeschooled starting in the new year, he doesn't want her around us specifically, heck he's literally got a restraining order on my family now too, but I guess you didn't know about that, since you've been playing the hero and causing chaos as of late." Ken sighed.

"So you've been watching the news I take it?" Maki shook his head.

"No I haven't, but i've heard about the chaos being caused by digimon lately, especially here in the park." he said pointing to two snow filled craters, reminants of the fights with Paradixalmon and the Artificials.

"Look dude, alot of shit's been going down lately I've been to other worlds where digidestined and tamers who've gone beyond what they can do in the TV shows and games exist, not to mention i've..." Maki cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it, your just feeding me lies, ok so maybe other worlds do exist, but you honestly expect me to believe you've been to them yourself?" he demanded, Ken looked around and seeing that no one was paying attention to them, held up his digivice and with a swing, several orbs containing the digimon stored in his digivice appeared inside them, Maki was amazed, more so when Ken pointed at VictoryGreymon.

"That is Grey right now, he was almost destroyed during a battle with a digimon called Paradixalmon, but thankfully the people of one of the other worlds were able to restore his data." he then pointed at Sparrowmon and Sorcermon. "These two are also from different worlds." he pointed at Astamon. "Him too." he said as the orbs faded, however Maki wasn't buying it.

"Even if what your telling me is true, I have no intention of getting involved again, my dad can barely find a job because of what happened, and as things stand I might have to do so in his place, although i'm not looking forward to it since it means i'll have to give up school clubs and such, but if it's to support my family then I have no choice." he said turning to leave. "This conversation is over." he turned to leave, but Ken grabbed him by the shoulder, he quickly turned around and hit Ken in the face, however Ken didn't flinch.

"So your going to let Coronamon suffer in limbo, your not even going to try to get back in this? There is a demon lord digimon out there who is coming for us, and we need you and Kasumi to help us fight him off!" Maki quickly picked Ken up and used a judo throw to slam him into the ground, once again Ken felt nothing, several of the children playing decided to leave the park as they didn't want to get caught up in the ordeal.

"You killed him...hell you almost killed me too! I don't want to die, I don't want my father to die and my mother to suffer more than she has!" he said glaring. "I'm not getting back in this fight, you started it, so YOU finish it!" he began walking off, but Ken got up and turned him around before landing a punch to his chest area which almost caused him to cough up blood, he fell to his knees as his still disabled D-ark fell back into his hands.

"You can run from this as long as you want, but you can't hide! Eventually there will come a time you will have to get back in this ordeal, it may not be against the demon, but there will be others to follow him, and if your parents get caught in the crossfire and die due to your denial, then it's all your fault that it happened!" he said turning and walking off out of the park, leaving Maki to think, Maki then stood up and whistled out causing Ken to look back.

"I tell you what Ken, someday I will get back in it, but not now when my family needs me, good luck against this demon and whenever it comes time for me to get back in you can be sure i'll be there." Ken nodded to this and gave Maki a thumbs up as he walked off. "Thanks for the christmas card by the way." Ken sweatdropped.

"Your welcome." he said sighing as he exited the park. _This isn't good, he can't rejoin us, and judging from how things sound Kasumi won't be able too either, I need to at least talk to her to check on Lunamon, but the last thing I want to do is storm the building of a company...hmm...how do I pull this off._ he wondered as Mikato and Shizuka came into view.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Core Zone/ XLR-8**_

GranDracmon walked through a dark cave that descended into the inner core matrix sphere of the Accel Digital World, when he got there a voice greeted him. "This is a suprised, it's not often someone like you comes calling for my services." said the voice as a familiar blue gem stone with two keylocks on it appeared from within the sphere of data. "Why are you here GranDracmon?"

"ObeliskMegaGargomon, I beseech thee, I need thy help in dealing with a certain, obsticle." he was cut off by a grunt.

"You mean the little brat who locked me in here? Along with that accursed light god, but he has no business here anymore therefore he is not a threat to me, and only one lock needs to be undone for me to get out, but that's besides the point...what would you offer me in exchange for my services?" asked the digital deity, GranDracmon held up a bag.

"Inside this bag is a special liquid that was once used by the digital warlord, with it you could get into any demension you wanted even if another you existed...and take that world as your own." ObeliskMegaGargomon growled.

"Ok first of all, there's only one of each of us, if others of us did exist there would chaos everywhere, secondly that wouldn't be enough to pay my fee, but I see something that can pay it, that device you have in your other hand, I sense it has great darkness within, enough to allow me to call my three gaurds out from thier slumber." GranDracmon was taken aback.

"You can't be serious, this digivice Ipad was my ticket to beating the ascendants and only needs abit more darkness to be completed." ObeliskMegaGargomon however didn't care.

**(Insert Song-Yugioh 5d's ost Dark Tuning Theme.)**

"Do you want my help or not? As the saying goes, to obtain something of equal value must be lost or something like that, besides i'm sure once my gaurds help you out, you can reclaim the darkness for that device." he said, GranDracmon sighed and nodded, the Ipad flew from his hands towards the sphere and before long the darkness of it was sucked out of it like a vaccum into the gem stone. "OH HELL YES THIS FEELS GOOD!" he said before the area started rumbling. "Arise you lazy bastards, you got some work to do!" three dark spheres appeared. The first was small, roughly human sized as from it came a humanoid digimon who's body structure looked like a skeleton, albeit his entire body was glowing like it was made of plasma, the second sphere appeared and was as large as the core matrix sphere, from it came a large bird/dragon hybrid digimon who had two large wing like cannons portruding from his shoulders, GranDracmon recognized the creature immediantly as he was one of the few super ultimate digimon.

"Chronomon Destroyer Mode!" he gaped in shock, this made the digimon smile.

"Nice to see i'm famous." he said as the third and last sphere, which was three times the size of the core matrix sphere appeared, from it came a large black and blue robot like digimon who had several small gun turrents over his body, the creature was so big he could top even MegaGargomon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode easily.

"Who the hell is that?" asked GranDracmon suprised.

"Oh that's just Tidalmon, the small one is Blightmon." said ObeliskMegaGargomon as the three digimon sans GranDracmon kneeled down.

"We obey master." they all said, Tidalmon in his robotic voice.

"What can Tidialmon do now!" he asked, ObeliskMegaGargomon sighed.

**(Theme ends)**

"I really need to see about having your speech modulator checked, stupid freaking Armada programming...ok, you and Blightmon are going to go into this worlds digital world and pay that kid a visit for me, as I want revenge on his ass, but don't needlessly engage any weak ass digimon unless they attack you first, your both better than that." the two nodded and vanished. "Chronomon, you will preform the task that GranDracmon ask's of you then report back to me got it." Chronomon DM nodded as ObeliskMegaGargomon started to fade out. "I'm going to rest now, summoning the three of them took more out of me than I thought, but the debt is payed for now." he said, Chronomon turned to GranDracmon.

"What is it you want me to do?" GranDracmon sighed.

"I need you to go into the world of DF-616 and recover a data sample from a being known as Virus, come with me i'll get you the tools you'll need for the job." he said, Chronomon DM nodded and they both left the chamber, unknowing that ObeliskMegaGargomon had stayed awake long enough to hear this.

"Ok for the love of...better do this now." he then mentally contacted a "compatriot" of his.

xxxxx

_**Between Time and Space/DF-616**_

SliferGigaSeadramon slept peacefully in his personal pocket demension, dreading of the next time he would be called on due to the digi-cores of the world he found himself apart of, until a voice woke him up. _Wake up you stupid snake, we need to talk._

"For the love of..." he growled when he realised who it was. "What is it ObeliskMegaGargomon, I haven't heard from your ass in a while." he said.

_Not since the three of us got seperated, oh well let me get to the point, one of my gaurds is coming to that world to get something, don't send your gaurds after him or I will kick your ass and make you into my own personal set of nunchucks. _SliferGigaSeadramon sweatdropped.

"Considering we are both "locked up" right now I would love to see you try that." he replied.

_We're not the only ones, goody little two wings RaPhoenixmon is in the digital preistesses mirror in that other world, not like it matters to me i've got bigger arms than you two do and I would love to rip off that bitches arms and eat em. _SliferGigaSeadramon shook his head.

"I'm going to say someone damaged your pride if your that pissed off." ObeliskMegaGargomon laughed.

_You have no idea, I want this brat who sealed me up dead, then after him i'm gonna go into RaPhoenixmon's world and find that annoying Terriermon and eat him...probably have to eat his tamer too but who cares I never really did like turtles much..._ SliferGigaSeadramon simply sighed.

"What is it your gaurd wants?" he asked. "If it's not too bad I won't get involved, not like I could anyway nor do I really care."

_A GranDracmon came to me and wants a bit of data from someone called Virus, that's all nothing else. _SliferGigaSeadramon shrugged.

"Bastard is locked inside a crystal, inside a high security fortress, if your gaurd can get in and get his data without getting caught then I don't care, it don't involve me...now i'm going back to sleep." ObeliskMegaGargomon growled.

_Sometimes I wonder how you became a deity in the first place you lazy bastard. Oh well i'm going to bed too so who am I to talk, good night and you will all die when I get out. _the link was severed as SliferGigaSeadramon rolled his eyes.

"Dude needs to chill out more." he muttered before falling back asleep.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle Lab**_

Chronomon DM couldn't help but shudder abit at the sight of Andes body in peices inside a tube. "Geez and I thought Blightmon had brutal tendancies." he said as he was handed a syringe like device and several tubes. "So all I gotta do is find this digimon named Virus, and get a data sample from him...though i'm guessing your going to use it on her?" he asked, GranDracmon nodded.

"Not just her, but my other minions as well, and probably myself. I am taking no chances against these Ascendants after the Paradixalmon incident." Chronomon DM nodded.

"Got it, but let me remind you, if I do get caught and things get tracked back here, i'm not being held responsible for what happens." he said, GranDracmon nodded as they headed for the portal room.

xxxxx

_**Human World/Shinjuku Shopping District/XLR-8**_

"So Kasumi's pretty much under lockdown huh?" Ken asked the ninja twins as they sat at an outdoor cafe, eating various foods along with drinks.

"Yeah, thankfully she's prevented her father from getting to Lunamon, but that's all we were able to find out before we had to leave, they've really increased the security on thier house, it's locked tighter than a sci-fi fortress." Ken shook his head.

_The dragons aren't going to like this news one bit, it's up to the three of us I suppose._ he thought before he heard a familar voice.

"Oh Ken and his friends, what a suprise!" it was Karin and Helena, Ken couldn't help but muse abit at how his world's Karin looked the same as the other one he met, yet was also different.

"You two doing some post christmas shopping?" asked Mikato, Helena nodded.

"Yeah, what about you three?" she asked.

"Discussing battle plans." Ken flatly said as he finished a drink along with his snack. "Ain't really anything of intrest around here is there?" Karin however shook her head.

"That's not true, this place is just as crazy as Shibuya, as a matter afact that's why were here, we wanted to avoid the crowds, but still got stuck in them regardless." she said, Ken sweatdropped.

"Well it is post christmas, people have gift cards and take backs to deal with." he muttered before seeing a nearby theater among the stores. "Maybe I aught to go watch a movie, it's been a while since i've seen one, wonder what they got playing?" he and the others walked over and saw it was mostly anime type movies. "Figures." he said before seeing one title that caught his eye. "Yugioh Bonds Beyond Time special showing, heck yeah i am there." he said preparing to buy a ticket which caused Mikato and Shizuka to giggle.

"You and your silly movies." Ken narrowed his eyes at the two, before looking at Helena. "Hey Helena, would you like to come watch the movie with me?" at first Helena didn't know what to say, but Karin smiled and took her bags.

"Why don't you go ahead, besides it doesn't seem like a long movie so i'll be out here when it's over." After a moment, Helena nodded, Ken took her hand gently and led her inside after buying her a ticket.

"I sure wish I had a camera." said Mikato as Karin snapped a shot of the two entering. "Your going to give us copies of that picture." she said, Karin sweatdropped but nodded, Shizuka palmed her head.

_She's taking this whole revenge thing way too far. _she thought

xxxxx

_**Digital Limbo Prison/DF-616**_

_They must really want this guy locked up to go through all this trouble. _Chronomon DM thought as he made his way inside the facility.

**(Insert Song- Lordi-Blood Red Sandman.)**

Granted going through the front door was probably not the best idea. "Yo is it visiting hours? I'm here to see someone." the gaurd digimon didn't seem to take this lightly, but Chronomon simply pointed his wings forward. **"Vanishing Touch."** the gaurds were obliterated effortlessly. "I was going to sneak through this place, but you know what, screw that!" he declared picking up some card keys off the floor. "Not like they'll find me anyway." he muttered as he made his way casually through the facility, knocking out every gaurd he came across before they could speak or counterattack, eventually he found the room Virus was in, and calmly opened the door before kicking it open. "Alright, anyone in here say a word that I was here and your dead, got it!" the lab workers were too afraid to move as he walked up to the crystal containing Virus and pulled out the syringe device, he then knocked on the crystal to make Virus wake up.

_What the hell! Who is this! This power...it's off the charts! _thought Virus as Chronomon DM looked him over.

"So your the big bad Virus, you don't look threatening to me, heck the common cold would give me chills more than you." Virus glared at him until he saw him getting his device ready which caused his eyes to widen abit when he saw this. "Oh come on now, you can't tell me your afraid of being poked by a needle after you've done that to others from what my employer told me!" with that he shoved the syringe device into the crystal, it bored it's way through and into Virus' flesh.

"Do you have any idea what your doing!" demanded one of the workers, Chronomon shrugged.

"I'm doing as I was commanded by my employer." he replied as he quickly took three data samples and then withdrew the syringe and watched as the area he had put the device into the crystal reform back to normal keeping the beast sealed. "Damn you all intend to keep him in there don't you." he said before knocking them all out so hard they wouldn't remember a thing and began walking out the door closing it behind him, locks clicking into place. On his way out he dumped all of the card keys he had picked up on a table in the front lobby and shrugged. "Let them try to find me, they won't succeed." he said before vanishing.

Back inside, Virus was still confused. _Who was that and why did they want my...AGH!_ a sharp pain ripped through his head before he was rendered unconcious once more.

As he made his way back through time and space, Chronomon DM mused. "Good thing they put that drug in there to erase his memory of me being there, now he won't be able to tell anyone who took his data."

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle Hall.**_

"Yo i'm back, and I got the goods." said Chronomon DM handing the syringe device and data tubes filled with Virus' Data in them to GranDracmon who nodded thankfully.

"Thanks for doing this, you can return to your master now, but please tell me you didn't get caught?" Chronomon DM shrugged.

"Let's just say I got the job done, and that's that." he said before vanishing making GranDracmon sweatdrop.

"Oh crap." he muttered as he ordered a Devimon nearby to take the samples to the lab.

xxxxx

_**Human World/Outside Movie Theater/XLR-8**_

"Now that was a movie, and worthy of the gundam name, I love seeing the gundams tear things up!" said Ken making swinging motions with his hands like he was using the beam sabers, this made Helena giggle.

"Your funny when you want to be I see." Ken shrugged.

"Hey, it's always good to let loose sometimes right?" he replied back, she nodded before kissing him on the cheek suprising him.

"That's for when you kissed me before, and thanks for taking me on a date, even if it was short." she said smiling, Ken recoiled abit.

"Wait, that counted as a date, I didn't think about that..." he said embarrised while blushing as Helena saw Karin nearby and headed off. "Wait up."

"It's getting late, i'll see you later Ken." she said winking before heading off, Ken didn't know what to say but he smiled just the same as he headed home himself.

"Geez, my parents would never believe this." he said. _Gotta admit, all that tension is gone now even if Maki and Kasumi can't return to us we'll figure something out, I know we can do this!_ he thought as he headed home for the night, not knowing that Mikato and Shizuka were busy giggling thier heads off nearby at his behavior.

"I can't wait till we get the pics from Karin, i'm going to have so much fun with this." said Mikato, making her sis sigh once more.

"Can't you let it go already, Ken's mellowed out and you should be able to see that." she replied, Mikato nodded.

"Indeed, but how long can he stay that way before he encounters Andes again." upon this statement both went silent as they knew the dark senshi wouldn't stay down.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle Portal Room.**_

"Master are you sure we can trust that digimon?" asked a Devimon who was following GranDracmon who held the now almost powerless darkness ipad in his hands.

"Yes I am, we needed his help to acquire the power of that Virus creature if we are to win the war against the Ascendants, this might have set me back timewise, but we will endure." he said as he snapped his fingers, nearby lights flashed over what looked like a docking bay where several digimon stood ready to go out like machines, however every digimon present was a BlackVictoryGreymon, rows upon rows upon rows of them ready to fight as GranDracmon smirked, thier numbers were legion, possibly one thousand if not more.

"As soon as the TaiAgu 616 program is finished, these digimon will be even more powerful, and thier combined power with my daughter will strike down everything in thier path, nothing will stop them! Absolutely nothing! Soon Ascendants, soon you will all die!" he said before laughing evily.

xxxxx

Ken and the Ninja's return to the digital world to have Astamon's gun repaired as well as meet a new ally, but with two new enemies appearing as well, how will they fair? Find out next time.

This pretty much establishes that Maki and Kasumi won't be returning to battle until a later time, I guess you could say i'm taking a slight tamer route here with three characters, but we'll see how things play out down the road.

You can probably tell that the digi-deities have been apart too long to know what getting along means anymore ^^;

Lol, anyone want to guess as to who Blightmon and Tidalmon are based on? Tidalmon I gave a rather subtle hint for anyone who noticed it.

Also, kudos to Kanius for helping me with the Virus data extraction plan, I do have plans for Virus data to be used in future chapters but not as extreme as some might think.

Now your probably wondering why I went ahead and updated now? Well the psp vita comes out next week, and once I get my hands on it I probably will be hooked so I won't be updating next week for sure, I figured I should at least put up something before going silent for a while cause i might not be updating again until March, peace out readers and stay safe, and thanks to all who review and help me along on this, i'm getting better I can feel it lol.


	33. Tidal Fury, Clash in the Machine Dominio

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

It's time to get back in the action lol, here we go, been a while since I've been busy playing my new psp vita, but now it is time to continue.

**Chapter 32: Tidal Fury, Clash in the Machine Dominion.**

_**Digital World/Holy Dominion/Goldramon's Temple**_

A small purple dragon like digimon with a hammer like tail stood before the three holy dragons, Azulongmon addressed him. "Do you know why we have called you here young one?" he asked, the dragon digimon nodded.

"Yes, you want me to keep an eye on that Ascendant digi-destined correct?" he asked, the three nodded as Goldramon spoke.

"The Shakkoumon that went with him has not responded to my hails, although i'm certain it's due to the fact that he has been brain damaged by that crazy fool after punching him in the skull before taking him along." Magnadramon sighed.

"Why do you not trust him Goldramon?" she asked.

"Because he gets angry way too easily, especially around that magical girl." he said before all three focused, a large digicore sphere suddenly appeared and floated down to the small digimon's hands, it was then asborbed into his body making him feel weird.

"Whoa, that felt crazy, like eating a big meal." this made the dragons laugh.

"Well it is a digicore from the three of us, and since we just made this one the others will be safe, use the power we've given you only when necessary alright?" Goldramon said, the smaller digimon nodded and left the chamber.

"Good luck, young warrior." said Azulongmon as the digimon vanished.

xxxxx

_**Machine Dominion/Entrance Gates**_

As Ken, Mikato, Shizuka and thier parnters exited the portal comining from the human world, it closed behind them as they viewed the machine like town before them. "So this is the Machine dominion is it?" asked Mikato, Liollmon nodded.

"Yeah, mostly machine and armor type digimon live here." he replied, at that moment Ken heard a beeping from his digivice, he nodded and held it up, Astamon came out.

"Well let's not waste time, we need to go find the guy who can repair my rifle before the bad guys come back." the others nodded and headed inside, not knowing they were being watched from afar by two certain individuals.

"SHALL WE ENGAGE?" one asked, his voice was so loud that Liollmon heard it and turned around causing both figures to duck.

"What is it Liollmon?" Bearmon asked.

"I thought I just heard someone speaking, oh well probably just my imagination." he replied as they went into the city as the figures popped back up.

"Keep your damn voice down, we'll fight them when we're ready, I want to see for myself why GranDracmon as powerful and well renowned as he is, is scared of these "Ascendants" anyway." said the second as they watched the humans vanish into the city.

xxxxx

_**Machine Dominion/Middle of Town**_

"Geez where's a directory when you need one?" Ken muttered looking around at all techological wonders the dominion had to offer, compared to the other dominions it was extremely high tech, almost futuristic like with it's glass like roads, and shops all around, "Geez feels like Netcity from that MegaMan NT warrior cartoon fused with Batman Beyond's future Gotham city." Astamon couldn't help but laugh as several Gearmon's and Clockmon's passed by them, other machine type digimon and armor digimon were seen flying about, but there were too many to identify.

"Yeah it can be quite confusing, alot of digimon from other dominions tend to come here for shopping and stuff, I know where we need to go though." he said as he lead them through the city and towards a weapons store. "This is the..." before Astamon could finish a loud roar cut him off.

"You again, die demon!" Astamon sighed and pointed his gun upward as a small round digimon with a half metallic body lunged down at them, when he landed he kept his right arm cannon pointed at Astamon who lowered his gun. "How's it going "Billy." Astamon said in a mocking gesture as Shizuka took up her digivice.

"Let's see here."

_MetalMamemon: An Ultimate Level digimon and alternate form of Mamemon, he's stronger than his normal counterpart due to his mechicanical upgrades._

"What business do you have coming back here." the MetalMamemon demanded until a grunting noise cut him off.

"Enough..." came an elderly voice, from out of the stores entrance walked a taller dark armored digimon who had two turbines on his shoulders, one red and one blue, Ken held up his digivice this time.

_Hi-Andromon: A Mega Level digimon and the digivolved form of Andromon, this digimon can copy other digimon's attacks as well as destroy them with his Atomic Ray._

"Hello Hi-Andromon it's been some time since we last met." said Astamon, Hi-Andromon sighed.

"Let me guess, you that rifle of yours needs fixing again right?" he asked, Astamon nodded. "Alright then, i'll expect the same fee as last time." Astamon sighed as he took out a bag from his jacket and handed it to Hi-Andromon along with the busted rifle. "You already have the money?" he asked looking into the bag and seeing that indeed it was filled with the digital world's currency.

"Well I am a bounty hunter you know." Astamon replied as the humans looked thoughtful at this.

"Come to think of it, what is this world's currency?" wondered Mikato.

"Digi-dollars of course." said Astamon as Hi-Andromon looked over the rifle and headed into his shop.

"The damage doesn't look too bad this time, I'll be able to fix it within an hour tops, until then look around and keep yourselves busy." he said before looking at MetalMamemon. "Why don't you show them around, besides maybe you and Astamon can put aside your differences as well." he said, MetalMamemon growled, Ken rose an eyebrow.

"So what's the story here?" Ken asked confused, Astamon chuckled.

"I beat him in a fight, and he's been pissed off about it ever since." he said, Hi-Andromon sighed as MetalMamemon muttered something under his breath that wasn't heard.

"Tell you guys what, i'll stay here until the rifle is fixed, you all can go check out the city with MetalMamemon." said Astamon. "We'll meet up later." he said, Ken nodded as it was obvious the tension levels between the two were too high.

"Very well." with that MetalMamemon led them away from the shop and showed them around the city, eventually Shizuka spoke up.

"So MetalMamemon, why do you hate Astamon so much?" she wondered, Mikato smacked her on the head lightly.

"Sis that's rude." she said, however MetalMamemon just sighed.

"It's cause he embarrised me..." he replied. "You see last time he was here alot of our kind didn't like him, and told him to leave, however he wouldn't, so I was asked by our dominion's leader to face him, and he beat me in under a minute, not only that but he didn't finish me off, and ever since I was picked on by others of my kind for what transpired that day as we believe machine digimon are the strongest kinds of digimon and to lose to someone who's not a machine digimon shows weakness, only Hi-Andromon has been nice to me about it..." Ken growled at first, but then calmed down.

"Your a victim of circumstance." MetalMamemon was confused. "I know what it's like to be picked on by others, and Astamon is a pretty tough digimon to be sure. If anyone else had been in your place they would've been the ones being made fun off instead, think of it in a good light, that by you being the one getting picked on, no one else has too. " he said, MetalMamemon didn't know what to say until an explosion suddenly occured. "What the heck was..." all of the Champion, Armor, and Rookie digimon were heading one way as alarms suddenly went off, the Ultimates and Megas headed the other way as MetalMamemon stopped a different Andromon.

"What's going on!" he asked, Andromon frowned.

"Some kind of large air craft carrier is attacking the dominion, MetalGarurumon has ordered all Ultimates and Mega's on the defensive line so come on!" he said before running off, Ken looked at the twins as MetalMamemon ran off to join the defensive forces.

"An aircraft carrier...we better follow!" the girls nodded and did so, reaching the main gate, MetalGarurumon was indeed there, but so were several other digimon, Ken and the ninja's pulled out the digivices and scanned them, there were three WarGrowlmons, a MachineDramon, several Andromons, and finally a MegaDramon and GigaDramon.

_WarGrowlmon: the ultimate form of Guilmon, this digimon has powerful armor and attacks with his Atomic Blaster_

_MachineDramon: A Mega level machine composed of several different machine digimon parts, he attacks without mercy using his Giga Cannon._

_MegaDramon: a powerful Ultimate level digimon who attacks using his Darkside Attack which launches that can level buildings._

_GigaDramon: He is the same as MegaDramon, only with different colors._

_Breakdramon: a construction type mega digimon that won't hesitate to battle if threatened._

"Alright, I don't know what this thing is, but we've gotta beat it and protect our home!" yelled MetalGarurumon as Ken and the ninja's made it outside, the twins had thier partners become BanchoLeomon before making it outside.

"So where is this thing?" BanchoLeomon asked, his answer came in the form of a loud humming noise, and before long the black colored carrier came into veiw "flying" towards them.

"That thing is huge!" yelled out one WarGrowlmon, MachineDramon didn't care.

**(Insert song, Transformers Energon battle theme)**

"Doesn't matter, destroy it!" he yelled. **"Giga Cannon!" **he fired off two large yellow beams of energy.

**"Darkside Attack!" **MegaDramon and GigaDramon unleashed several missiles upon the incoming machine.

**"Atomic Blaster!" **the WarGrowlmon's lined up and fired off six reds beams of power.

**"Gatling Attack!" **The Andromon's also fired missiles that opened fire with machine guns inside them before impacting.

**"Metal Smirk Bomb!" **MetalMamemon unleashed a red blast of power from his arm cannon.

**"Metal Wolf Claw!"** to finish things off MetalGarurumon unleashed his most powerful move and fired a beam of icy power from his mouth, all of the attacks exploded against the incoming machine, causing alot of smoke to kick up.

"Did we get it!" asked one of the WarGrowlmon's, however BanchoLeomon heard something moving.

"No it's still moving!" he yelled out. When the smoke cleared the giant machine was indeed still coming at them, and then it happened.

"TRANSFORM!" the machine suddenly transformed into a giant humanoid robot that towered above all of them, bolstering several gun turrents on his body he easily dwarfed them all.

"What on earth!" demanded Mikato, Ken held up his digivice at the newcomer.

_Tidalmon: Mega level digimon and one of the biggest digimon known, it only has one attack Tidal Blasters, but given it's thick armor and phsyical power that is all it needs._

**"TIDAL BLASTERS!"** the cannons on the giant's body began unleashing a rain of energy bullets down upon them all, while the few mega's among them were able to take the bullets easily, the ultimates found themselves being crushed under the pressure, one of the three WarGrowlmon's however dodged them and lept up at the creature using his jet boosters on his back.

"Enough you big bully, **Atomic Blaster!**" he fired the red beams from his chest into Tidalmon's face...it did absolutely nothing and the WarGrowlmon was quickly punched into the air and deleted from the sheer force of the blow.

**(song ends)**

"Humans, you should leave now!" yelled MetalGarurumon as he lept over towards them. "We'll hold this beast off as long as we can, but...AGH!" a plasma bolt suddenly hit him in the side sending him crashing into the wall.

"Come on now, the party hasn't even gotten started!" came another voice, Ken and the others turned and saw Blightmon standing there looking at them.

_What in the world, he looks like the guy from Batman Beyond!_ Ken thought as Blightmon pointed at him.

"Digivolve to your most powerful form kid, otherwise i'll nuke this place to the ground." he said, Ken narrowed his eyes as his digisoul flared up.

"Alright then, **Digisoul Charge Ascention Miracle Charge!"** he yelled out as Veemon and Shoutmon both evolved inside his digivice, AlforceVeedramon then appeared and formed data around Ken's body before becoming Dramon X, followed the digivice sending a beam of golden light which was OmegaShoutmon into the V symbol on his chest turning him into Dramon X Miracle Mode.

"That's more like it!" said Blightmon as Dramon XMM flew forward and kicked him away before looking back.

**(insert song- Hammerfall: Any Means Necessary)**

"BanchoLeomon, help stop the big bastard, i'll handle the walking plasma freak!" he said before forming a large golden note in his hands. **"Rocking Shocker!" **he yelled throwing the note at Blightmon who's eyes widened abit when it came at him head on.

"Oh shi..." he wasn't able to finish as the note crashed into him and carried him off, all while disorienting him with powerful sound waves.

"You two heard Ken, do it!" BanchoLeomon yelled, Mikato and Shizuka nodded and channeled thier power as best they could.

**"Burst Mode Engage!"** they both yelled, as they connected thier D3's together, BanchoLeomon was overtaking by a powerful aura as his mane hair changed colors. **"BanchoLeomon BURST MODE!"** he yelled out causing Tidalmon to look down suprised. **"Bursting Bancho Punch!"** he yelled out and to the suprise of everyone present he was able to knock Tidalmon back and off his feet.

"I don't believe it, he knocked the big bastard down!" declared MegaDramon, however Tidalmon simply got back up laughing, he had taken no damage whatsoever...

"Are you kidding me!" demanded Mikato as the beast retaliated with another barrage of gun fire. "How do we beat this thing!" she wondered as BanchoLeomon cut through the energy bullets coming at him with his sword.

xxxxx

_**Desert near Machine Dominion**_

Dramon XMM followed the blast until Blightmon managed to break out of it. "That's an impressive move kid." he said blowing on his hands in a mocking gesture. "But trying to make me deaf isn't going to work!" he yelled before charging Dramon XMM and slamming his fist against his chest, even covered by armor of two digimon Ken could feel the scorching heat and pain and couldn't resist the urge to scream in pain. "That's right you feel it don't you, right through your armor, the heat is on big man!" he said snickering before Dramon XMM in desperatly held up both his hands and called out another attack.

**"Shock Bullet!" **he unleashed several energy pellets from the holes on his clenched fists, the bullets slammed into Blightmon's head causing him to back off in pain holding his head for a moment which was now riddled with holes, however they quickly mended.

"That was impressive kid, but unless you tap into your full power you won't beat someone like me!" he said smirking as Dramon XMM staggered back.

"What are you talking about!" he demanded, Blightmon laughed. _Who is this guy, he's even stronger than Belialmon was...I don't think I can win this..._

"It's simple kid, you see...even though your a supposed second level ascendant, your not at full power, i'd say your at sixty, maybe seventy percent, but not your full max, and without that you won't be me, after all being a gaurdian for a deity grants you special perks, see i'm actually just a standard issue mega, but I can eaisly go toe to toe with the likes of you!" he said, Dramon XMM didn't care anymore and charged him again. "So you want to fist fight, even though everything I touch is destined to wither and die!" he said, before long the two began slugging it out, Ken out of desperating tried kicking Blightmon in his crotch area, but his leg got caught.

_Well that didn't work, i'm screwed._ Thought Ken as Blightmon smiled.

"Don't think so, i'm not as naive as the digital warlord!" he said before he held up both of his hands which were charged full of plasma and radiation. **"Raditaion Decimation!"** he yelled out, slamming both his hands into Dramon XMM's body, the ammount of heat building up inside his body was too much to bear and eventually the ascended warrior split back into his base components. "Told you kid, you gotta go all out if you wanna beat someone like me, course you gotta keep your distance against someone like me as well cause touching me is a bad idea."

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle**_

GranDracmon and his group had been keeping an eye on these proceedings. "Geez, why doesn't he just finish him off already!" asked Dagonmon, GranDracmon sighed.

"Seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, ObeliskMegaGargomon may be strong, but he is known as one of the cockiest digimon known to man, seems his gaurds have the same flaw." he said as someone else came into view.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Chamber/DF-616**_

"So is this the power of the gaurdians of the deities...incredible..." was all X could say, although he was worried for Ken's safety since at the moment he was vulnerable...until like GranDracmon someone else entered the scene which made him sweatdrop. "Oh boy..."

xxxxx

_**Desert near Machine Dominion/XLR-8**_

"I guess I can see why GranDracmon would have problems with someone like you, but to me your nothing, I beat an ascendant like he was nothing and..." he was cut off when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked and readied to fire, he turned and saw Astamon was glaring at him with his now repaired rifle.

"...so you did, congradulations..." he mockingly said before pulling down the trigger.

"Oh fuck me..." was all Blightmon could say in response.

xxxxx

_**Machine Dominion Gates**_

"We're not going to last much longer at this rate!" Shizuka declared as Tidalmon still had not tired out from blasting away at them, until a screaming noise from off in the distance was heard, Blightmon was on the receiving end of a blast from the d-reaper rifle and slammed into Tidalmon hard, his body's radiation surged into Tidalmon's body short circuting the big giant until he crashed into the ground hard with Blightmon falling as well.

"Damn fucking gun..." Blightmon muttered while holding his chest area which showed signs of pain, the radiation was able to block some of the blast, but not all of it as he could fill the pain, seeing that Tidalmon was down he glared at all the digimon present as well as the two ninjas. "Seems that due to a lucky crap shot, your all sparred for now, but mark my words someday we will come back, and we will kill you all." he declared before the two vanished, Astamon soon came into view holding Ken over his shoulders.

"That was too close." said Astamon. "Good thing Hi-Andromon repaired my gun when he did, otherwise Ken would've been dead." he said, the ninja's ran up and saw Ken was visably shaking, not saying a word. "Let him be..." he said as tears started to fall from Ken's eyes. "He lost utterly and completely and he knows it, it's not something that's easy for a warrior to swallow...I know because i've been there." Mikato and Shizuka said nothing as thier partner de-evolved and both Liollmon and Bearmon fell over tired causing them to go to them. MetalMamemon walked up and saw the state Ken was in, he remembered his words well. "I guess you understand now, huh "Billy." Astamon said.

"Don't call me that, i'm not some western shooter just cause we point our guns at each other, still I'd like to join this guy, he seems like a good person." Hi-Andromon who had brought along medical teams to help the digimon overheard this and nodded.

"That sounds ok, just don't get into any fights you two." Astamon shrugged lightly as Ken was still on his back.

"Whatever." he said as MetalMamemon and himself were pulled into his digivice B.A.X.

Mikato and Shizuka eventually came back and helped Ken up and used his digivice to enter a portal after saying goodbyes to the machine digimon, but before the portal could close, the small dragon digimon that had spoken to the soverigns before lept into it without being seen.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle**_

"Called that one." said GranDracmon before sipping on some wine. "Wish it was one of you to make him suffer, but oh well." Andes walked into the room fully recovered. "Ah, welcome my child, it seems you missed the show." he said chuckling.

"What show?" she asked, after being filled in, she clenched her hands. "No fair, I wanted to make him suffer!" she declared, GranDracmon shook his head.

_Problem is, he is still alive and he could rebound from this._ he thought. _We need to plan while he's down if we're going to succeed._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Core Zone**_

Chronomon DM sweatdropped when he saw Tidalmon and Blightmon enter the chamber. "The fuck happened to the two of you?" he asked.

"Someone with a dues ex weapon shot me into Tidalmon causing him to short circuit, better get out the damn equipment it's gonna take a long time to fix his stupid ass." said Blightmon, ChronomonDM nodded.

"I wonder if we can change his voice this time." said ChronomonDM as he began looking for the tools to fix Tidalmon.

xxxxx

_**Human World/Shinjuku Park/XLR-8**_

As the three digidestined emerged from the portal, Mikato had enough. "How long are you going to stay like this!" she demanded to Ken as the small dragon digimon came out of the portal, but ducked behind a bush quickly before Liollmon or Bearmon could sense him.

"Why do you care?" Ken asked angrily, still shaking. He summoned his Yamato sword from his digivice and began slashing through trees with it. "I lost...that's unacceptable!"he yelled out.

"Everyone loses once in a while, if you always won..." Ken stopped Shizuka.

"I don't want to hear it, between Belialmon and this new guy, I just don't know what to think right now..." he said kicking a tree, before Mikato could respond however a beam of light suddenly shot down from the sky around Ken's body and he was levitated into the air. "NOW WHAT!" he yelled as he felt himself being pulled into the sky.

"What's going on!"demanded Mikato, she and Shizuka tried to jump into the beam, but it was to no avail, however the small dragon digimon lept onto their backs and managed to get caught in the beam as well, which seemed to be heading up towards something large and black within the night's sky.

"What is that!" wondered Shizuka as she and her sister soon saw jet fire coming from one side of the black object once the beam with Ken had gotten out of view. "A ship of some kind!"

"Whatever it is this can't be good, but what was that digimon we saw?" said Mikato as the ship began heading off into the skies.

xxxxxxx

Ken along with seven other people must escape a flying fortress, but why were they brought there, who is in charge, and what of the digimon that followed Ken, more next time.

Let's just say the next two chapters are going to tie up a certain plot hole from a while back, and you can consider them crossover types as other characters will be involved.

Ken's not very good at handling losses, i'm sure with time he'll learn thier just as important as winning, and yes Tidalmon is based off Tidal Wave from Transformers (the Unicron trilogy one from Armada and Energon) Blightmon is based off Blight from Batman Beyond.

Hate to leave things on a cliffhanger but this is going to be my last update for a while as I've got alot of stuff going on lately, and soon i'll be going to a yugioh regional, my first one ever and I need to be focused for it.

I'll be back after the weekend of the 17th, count on it lol, until then rock on and peace out dudes.


	34. Chaos Control, Battle on the Egg Carrier

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Darkstar and Dark Gatomon belong to Darkstarj13, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

I do not own any other characters involved in this and the following chapter either.

I promised some fun with some crossover elements with the next two chapters, and i will deliver.

**Chapter 33: Chaos Control, Battle on the Egg Carrier.**

_**Human World/Skies above Shinjuku Park/XLR-8**_

_This is too much shit for one day. _Ken thought as his body was being yanked off the ground and up towards a giant black mass, which soon became more visible and looked like some kind of large ship. "You've got to be kidding me!" he thought as he flew through an opening on the ship and up into a circular room where nothing but computers was amassed. "Well doesn't this look...NICE!" the small purple digimon that had followed him slammed into his back, but was quick to leap out of the beam and duck behind a computer. "What was that!" Ken demanded as he looked around wondering what had hit him, but he didn't have time for it as the floor under him closed, the beam turned off and he landed on the floor, a door opened and from it came several orange robot's armed with shields and spears, followed by an echo'ing laughter.

"So your the last Chaos Emerald holder huh, i'm suprised to say the least." the voice sounded ageful and knowledgable as a pudgy man wearing a red lab suit with black pants entered the room, he had a long mustache, a big nose, black eyes and what appeared to be googles covering his head. "I wasn't expecting to meet one of you face to face." he said, Ken thought the man before him looked familiar, but he could not put his finger on it.

"Chaos Emerald?" he then thought back to the gemstone he had picked up during the battle with the artificial androids. "You mean that gem-stone thing I picked up a few days ago?" he asked, the man nodded.

"Yes, ever since I ended up in this world due to the annoyance of a certain hedgehog, i've been looking for them to take over this world, and get back home." the man snapped his fingers and several images appeared floating in the air showing six other people trapped in cells, the first was a tall woman wearing a business suit who didn't look amused, the second was what appeared to be a large humanoid turtle with a red mask covering his face, he looked pissed off to say the least, the third was a girl with blond hair in her teens who seemed to be crying at the situation, the fourth was another teen that Ken recoginized, he seemed to be pounding on the door of his cell trying to get out.

_Isn't that Kenichi Shirahama, what's he doing here? _ he wondered, as he looked at the last two prisoners, one of them was a tall teen dressed in all black who didn't seem to give a damn about the situation, the last one was a an asian girl with short raven hair garbed in purple clothes, but there wasn't anything distinguishable about her.

"If you don't want to end up like them, then give me, the great the Chaos Emerald." upon hearing his name Ken remembered who he was, and slammed his hands ontop of each other, he then realised who the two humanoid hedgehogs from before were as well.

"Ah, now I remember you, you were on that Sonic cartoon I used to watch on saturdays when I was a kid, but you were alot more serious and went by the name Robotnik, or was it Robutnik." Ken said with a smirk, this made Eggman angry. "So that's why Sonic and Shadow are in this world, been so busy lately I almost forgot who they were."

"I used to go by that name, but not anymore, give me the emerald!" he demanded, Ken refused and prepared to use his digivice, however Dr. Eggman quickly pulled up a ray gun, and fired it at Ken causing him to drop the device, before he could pick it up, he felt the spears of the robots at his throat. "I'm guessing the emerald is in the device eh, i'll figure out how to extract it while you rot in a prison cell." he said as the robots forced Ken away from the device and towards the prison area, little did Eggman or Ken know, the small purple digimon was watching them from behind the computers...

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Prison Cells**_

"This could not get any worse." Ken muttered as he sat on a bench in his cell, there were too many robots for him to handle without a weapon, all he could do now was wait and see what fate had in store for him and the other six passengers.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Outer Deck**_

"So far so good eh Shadow? Good thing Tails spray painted the Tornado with camo paint." asked Sonic as the two hedgehogs landed on the Egg Carriers outer deck from jumping from a black paint coated bi-plane, which was being piloted by a humanoid fox who gave them the thumbs up before vanishing back into the clouds.. "This is like what, the fourth one of these things he's made, possibly fifth?" Shadow shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, we need to find the damn chaos emeralds and get back to our world before this one suffers the same fate that previous kid's did." he said, Sonic sighed.

"His name was Chris Shadow." he said as the two worked thier way inside.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Lab**_

Eggman placed Ken's Digivice B.A.X on a lab table and prepared to operate on it. "I know the Chaos Emerald is in this device, but how do I get it out." he wondered as he used scanners on the device, energy signatures registered on his lab's computers and devices that alarmed him greatly as he saw images of the digimon stored within. "I thought that digimon controllers could only have one partner, this kid has a whole freaking army of them and..." he was cut off when a yell was heard.

**"Jacked Hammer!"** came a voice, it was the small digimon from before who slammed his tail like hammer onto Eggman's skull knocking him down, he quickly grabbed Ken's digivice and bolted out of the room, Eggman got up quickly and rubbed his head.

"Alright, what the heck was that!" he demanded, one of his minions came up.

"I think it was a digimon sir." Eggman growled.

"When we took the kid up from the ground, he didn't have any digimon out, so where did that one come from!" he demanded.

"Must've snuck up with him sir." Eggman wasn't happy.

"Don't just stand around like moron's go after it, if he gets the kid his digivice the others will escape!" he growled, the robots in the lab ran off. "I swear why does it always gotta be complicated." Eggman muttered as he walked over to a nearby computer and pushed several buttons on it, several images of large mechs appeared on the screen. "I will get my way this time, nothing's gonna stop me."

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Prison Cells**_

The small purple digimon ran down the hallways and quickly found Ken's cell, he tossed the digivice inside and Ken quickly caught, wondering what the heck was going on. "The hell! Who's out there!" he demanded, however there was no response as the digimon ran off. "Whatever! Yamato release!" he yelled, calling out his sword, the door opened and several robot's swarmed inside, only to be cut into scrap metal. "Ah hell yeah, it's samurai jacktion time motherfuckers!" he yelled out as he saw more robots coming at him. "MetalMamemon, Kagemon release!" he called out the two digimon who looked aroung confused.

"What is this place, and who was watching us a while ago?" Kagemon wondered before taking out his swords, Ken shrugged.

"Explain later, kill now!" Ken replied as the two digimon held off the robot's coming at them, alarms started blazing as Ken ran to the other doors and started slashing them down. "Bloody hell, it's gonna be a pain getting out of here..." he muttered.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Vents**_

Sonic and Shadow heard the alarms go off as well. "What the, did he find us already?" wondered Sonic, Shadow shook his head as he could hear the explosions.

"It's not us, someone else is causing this." he replied, Sonic sweatdropped when he heard several robot's screaming in terror before being silenced.

"I think we better move out faster." he said, knowing that whoever was causing the chaos would kill Eggman if they got thier hands on him.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Prison Cells**_

"Nicely done you two." Ken said as he walked up to his digimon followed by the other six prisoners, five of which could only gape at the carnage and robot peices scatted out before them, the sixth tall man however was smiling. "By the way, how are Veemon and Shoutmon doing?"

"Veemon's almost restored." Kagemon said. "Shoutmon on the other hand is going to take some work to recover." Ken nodded and withdrew the two digimon before turning to the others. "Alright, any plans on where we go next?" he asked them.

"We need to find a way off this ship." Kenichi said. "I wonder why that strange scientist wanted those jewels for..." he was cut off by the large turtle.

"Does it matter? I need to find my Sai's before we go." he said, everyone starred at him blankly. "What, you never seen a ninja turtle before?" Ken shrugged.

"Compared to what i've seen lately no difference." he replied. "Perhaps we should get acquainted before continuing, i'm Kensuke Rainer, Digimon Tamer." he said holding up his digivice.

"I'm Kenichi Shirahama." said Kenichi, "I'm training under six different martial art's masters right now to become a strong fighter." the turtle wistled at this.

"Heh, that's impressive, i'm Rapheal, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle at your service." he said, the tall man spoke next.

"Name's Jotaro Kujo..." was all he said, for a brief moment Ken thought he saw a large spirit like warior with bluish-green skin form over the man, but choose not to say anything.

"I'm Haruka Tenoh." said the tall lady, Ken thought she looked familiar, but shrugged it off.

"I'm Yayoi Kise." said the rather timid blond girl, she still seemed abit on edge.

"Calm down, no one's gonna hurt you." Ken said reassuringly.

"I'm Gi." said the last girl. "I need to find my ring." Haruka spoke up as well.

"I've got something I need to find as well." she said, Ken looked around and sighed.

"Fine, let's find the storage room." he said, before a rather big robot that looked like Dr. Eggman himself albeit with tri prong spikes on his hands appeared in the hallway, a voice was soon heard over the intercom system.

"I don't know what the seven of you are planning, but your not leaving here alive, get them my Death Egg Robot!" he declared, with that the robot began stomping towards them, Ken readied himself however, Jotaro walked up to the front of the group as the robot continued and eventually launched it's arm at them.

However, the arm was quickly broken when Jotaro screamed out, the siouette Ken had seen from before appeared in full before them and broke the robot's arm completely by smashing it in. "Go on ahead i've got this one!" he said, Rapheal was confused.

"Doesn't anyone else see that ghost like thing, or do I need my eyes checked?" he wondered rubbing his eyes.

"It's my stand, Star Platinum, now go!" Ken nodded and motioned for the others to follow him, once they were gone Jotaro grinned. "Compared to Dio, this is nothing!" he yelled lunging at the robot.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Deck**_

Eggman had to turn off the monitor quickly while holding his mouth in. "Are all of the people in this world super powered in someway!" he wondered. "I liked the other world better." he muttered as he glanced back to a table, showing six of the seven chaos emeralds were on it. "I still need that last emerald, but how can I get it from that kid, especially now that he can call out his digimon..." he muttered.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Supply Room.**_

"I think we found it!" Ken declared as he kicked the door open, sure enough the room was full of goods from the earth. "Find your stuff, i'm standing gaurd." Kenichi rubbed his head.

"I guess i'll help, other than the jewel he took I ain't got nothing here." he said, Rapheal found his pair of Sai's quickly, Haruka was quick to find what looked like a henshin rod, Ken noticed this, as well as Yayoi picking up a compact.

_So we've got two magical girls on board, great..._ he thought as Gi was the last to find her item, a ring that glowed with a blue light. "We ready to head out now?" Ken asked, Haruka and Yayoi both transformed before them, Haruka into Sailor Uranus, and Yayoi became Cure Peace. _Another Precure! Is she friends with those other four I met a while back! _he thought before another oversized mech appeared, this one was half the size of the previous mech, and seemed to be a giant sphere with arms, Rapheal laughed and lunged at the mech with a jump kick knocking it back.

"Compared to Stockman this is nothing, i'll take this one you all go on ahead!" he said spinning his sai's with precision, Ken sweatdropped.

_Hope this doesn't start becoming a pattern. _he thought as they continued onward.

"Where are we going now!" wondered Kenichi.

"We're gonna find that fat tub of lard and force him to let us off the ship, and take those emeralds out of here with us cause I don't know what he's gonna do with em, but it can't be good for us all." Ken said.

"Doesn't he have all of them though?" Gi asked, Ken shook his head while holding up his digivice.

"Nope, I still got one." he said, before long another giant mech stopped them, this one was as large as the first, clad in bronze like armor with wings and a large spear. "How many of these damn things does this freak have!" Ken wondered as the mech started waving it's spear around shooting out crescent lasers at them, causing them to disperse, Ken, Kenichi and Uranus got too far away from Gi and Peace and a glass like door slammed down seperating them. "Crap!" Ken tried to use his sword but the door wouldn't break.

"Let me try, Uranus world..." Uranus was stopped when Gi spoke from inside.

"It's ok, we'll handle this you all go on!" she said holding up her ring. "Water!" sure enough water, and a crap ton of it came busting out of pipes from the walls and slammed into the mech, seeing this, the still timid Precure held up her compact as if she was about to do something, but slipped and fell causing her to cry...

At that moment a huge bolt of lightning tore through the ship at thier posistion and fried the mech completely causing it to explode, there was much sweatdropping. _A walking pikachu magical girl who can summon death voltage by crying, note to self, don't make her unhappy. _Ken thought as he, Kenichi and Uranus pressed on.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Deck**_

Not suprisingly, Eggman was thinking along the same lines. "Who are these people!" he wondered as he watched Rapheal carve up his other mech into peices. "I've only got the Egg Viper, Wyvern, and Dragoon left..." he muttered as he saw something on another monitor coming from the rear of the ship, the small digimon from before was being corned. "So that's the one, get him!"

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Ships Rear**_

"Die Digimon!" yelled the robots, however the small purple digimon began glowing.

**"Gumdramon Digivolve too...Arresterdramon!"** the new digimon was now taller and sported red and gold body armor, his tail was also now shaped like an axe, the robots were in shock as he began ripping them up with rapid punches. **"Mach Flicker!"**

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Deck**_

"Could this get any worse!" Eggman muttered as he was still trying to deal with the damage caused by Cure Peace, another explosion occured and Sonic and Shadow appeared on another monitor, Eggman's eyes narrowed as he grit his teeth and started to yell.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Halway to Deck.**_

Ken, Uranus and Kenichi all stopped when they heard someone shouting. "That was quite the loud profanity, and I thought I had issues." Ken said sweatdropping, the three then continued on their way to the deck, however a trap door opened up beneath them, instinctively Ken grabbed Kenichi and tossed him back up as he and Uranus fell onto a steel platform that seemed to be floating underneath the ship and was connected to it via cables. "Go stop him Kenichi, we'll catch up!" Ken declared as the trap door began to shut.

"But I can't just..." the door shut closing them off.

"Why in the world would a platform be floating underneat the ship?" wondered Uranus, Ken wasn't complaining, it the platform hadn't been there it would've been a long way down for the both of them, soon enough a large dragon like machine appeared, wings flapping as eggman's face appeared in front of it.

"I grow tired of these stupid games, you two will die by one of my greatest inventions, the Egg Wyvern!" the vision disappeared as the mech began unleashing lazers at them, Ken growled.

"Damn it to hell." he looked into his digivice. "How much longer is it gonna be before Veemon is at full capacity?" he asked, MetalMamemon's voice came through.

"At least thirty more minutes Ken." he said, Ken growled as the mech made an attempt to swipe them off the ship.

"We don't have thirty minutes!" he declared as Uranus charged up her fist with energy.

**"Uranus World Shaking!" **she yelled unleashing a powerful orange sphere that struck the robot Wyvern hard, causing it to malfunction, but it quickly recovered and began attacking the platform they were on, Ken knew they were going to lose at this rate, and glared at the mech with cold eyes.

"NOT THIS TIME, I WON'T LOSE EVER AGAIN! **SPIRIT ARMOR ENERGIZE!" **he yelled out, as a data ring formed on his hand and he began to glow...

xxxxx

_**Soverign's Realm/DF-616**_

X's face conveighed shock as he saw this, he knew Ken was risking it big by doing this action as he watched Tsukuyomimon form, but become contorted and shaking like he was on the verge of exploding.

xxxxx

_**Pocket Void.**_

"Ken, why!" demanded Amaterasumon, as she didn't like this either.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Under the Ship**_

**(insert song-Lordi-Blood Red Sandman.)**

**"Plasma Shock!" **yelled Tsukuyomimon, still shaking as his body seemed to change between his current form and his death form, the blast struck the robot dead on and this time caused it to explode, insitinctively Tsukuyomimon picked up Sailor Uranus and flew up to the top of the ship before the explosion destroyed the floating platform, they landed on a glass like platform where Tsukuyomimon began rolling on the ground in agony, all the while his facial grin started changing to a demonic smile.

_What is this evil power I sense taking over him! This can not be good for the future of Crystal Tokyo, I must eliminate all darkness!_ thought Uranus as she pulled out her special space sword weapon and ran at Tsukuyomimon, as she did this a portal opened and from it came Darkstar along with DarkGatomon, but not even they could stop what would happen next.

"Don't do it you stupid sailor bit...!" yelled Darkstar as Uranus brought her weapon down across Ken's normal eye, the pain and agony cause the air around them all to whip into a frenzy as if the darkness was stronger than ever.

xxxxx

_**Soverign's Realm/DF-616 & Pocket Void**_

_Why did she do that! _both X and Amaterasumon wondered at the same exact time, both of them knew how Uranus and Neptune were to other heros outside of thier own group, this only reinforced what had transpired in the other world to Takato ring true about them.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/Deck**_

Eggman had felt fear from dealing with dark beings in the past, Chaos, the Biolizard, Black Doom, Solaris, and Dark Gaia, but nothing could compare with the feel of death right now, even the Chaos Emeralds were reacting to the aura.

Throughout the ship, the others felt it too, death had come back all because of a selfish reason.

_Is this what the dragons meant?_ wondered Arresterdramon, wondering if he was going to have to use the extra power bestowed upon him.

_Geez, and I thought the Tengu Shredder was a nightmare, this is just as bad. _thought Rapheal.

_Comparable to Dio in terms of death, but power wise I don't know. _thought Jotaro as he made his way to the front of the ship as well as the others despite the fear, they knew they had to stop the spreader of death.

"Who is this that could make me tremble in fear!" Shadow demanded, Sonic didn't know.

"We need to get to the front of the ship, now!" he said, with that, both hedgehogs bolted off.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle**_

In his castle, GranDracmon and his minions watched the events unfold, and while normally they would be pleased to see such a thing, all them were disturbed by it, especially Andes who held herself to not tremble in fear, remembering the agonizing pain of being sliced to peices, before being blasted in the skull into swiss cheese...

xxxxx

_**Inside Ken's Digivice**_

"Did he just do what I think he did!" asked Veemon, Astamon nodded, they could all feel it.

"Damn fucking Blightmon screwed with his head too much, now he could very well kill everyone on the ship." he replied.

"We gotta get out there and stop him." said Grey.

"Easier said than done dude, ain't nothing we can do but pray someone else can stop him, or hope he'll calm down, one of the two." Gallantmon X said, he knew better than anyone else that was the only way Ken's anger would subside.

xxxxx

_**Egg Carrier/ Outer Deck**_

Ken couldn't hold it back anymore, Tsukuyomimon's body turned into it's death mode and let loose a peircing laugh that shook the ship in the night sky. "I'm back!" he yelled out santanically and looked down at Sailor Uranus who was scared stiff, Darkstar sighed.

_Slade you are going to owe me big time for this one!_ he thought as Ken landed and walked towards Sailor Uranus with a grin on his face.

"Thank you oh bitch for letting me back out, but you cut my eye...so now i'm going to take that little sword of yours and shove it so far up your ANUS it will be at your neck when i'm done with you!" Sailor Uranus held up her weapon defiantly, but Ken didn't care, however as he tried to charge her he stopped and turned when Darkstar suddenly underwent a transformation of his own, his body seemed to become wolf like, like a lycanthrope bathed in the moonlight, he glared at Ken who returned the gesture.

"Tonight you deal with me!" he yelled out as the full moon bathed over them, Ken mearly laughed and pulled out his laser scythe.

"So you want to go first then? Come at me bro!" he yelled out and with that the two warriors charged and lept at each at each other, a huge explosion kicking up that knocked Uranus back lighting up the night skies above the ship, they both landed blood flowing from Ken's shoulders which only made him grin even more as he turned and locked eyes with Darkstar before they charged each other once again, another explosion kicked up in the nightsky illuminating the ocean below as more blood sprayed into the air as the fight continued.

**(song ends)**

xxxxxxx

The multiple battles continue onboard the ship of chaos later adding in an apposing blue mech for an epic aerial brawl, and what will be the fate of the chaos emeralds, find out more next time.

So let me sum up the other six characters in this venture.

Sailor Uranus: most of you know her by now, seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree regarding her and neptune's behavior patterns.

Jotaro Kujo: from Jojo's bizzare adventure, he's abit older now than he was in the anime series, his stand Star Platinum is quite the beast.

Kenichi Shirahama: Most of you should know who this is since he's already cameo'd once so far.

Rapheal: he's from the 03 series incarnation, and these two chapters will not be his last appearance i can assure you.

Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace: one of the five newest precures, she uses electricity as her power, but she tends to cry alot, which results in someone getting shocked.

Gi: the user of water from Captain Planet, and no he's not appearing anytime soon.

I know I said the last chapter before this one was going to be my last before the yugioh event, but I just felt the urge to write so I did lol, chaos continues next time and it probably will be after the yugioh event this upcoming weekend, peace out dudes.


	35. Heaven's Sword, Dova Finger, GO!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Darkstar, Kiva, and Dark Gatomon belong to Darkstarj13, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

I do not own any other characters involved in this and the following chapter either.

The Yugioh tournament has passed, here I am back at the helms lol, let's continue.

**Chapter 34: Heaven's Sword, Dova Finger, GO!**

_**Human World/Egg Carrier Outer Deck/XLR-8**_

**(Insert song, G Gundam ost Kitae Yo Katsu Tame ni)**

_Does he not feel pain! _Darkstar had to wonder as he continued slashing away at the seemingly deranged warrior, despite the fact Ken hadn't touched him yet while he had inflicted substantial damage, it seemed to rile Ken up more than anything, watching nearby Sailor Uranus did absolutely nothing as she was downright terrified due to the aura Ken was expanding.

"Quit jumping around like a monkey and fight me head on!" Tsukuyomimon DM demanded, but Darkstar wasn't going to comply.

"You wish, i'm not that stupid!" he declared back, before slamming Ken with more strikes. _Ok it's official, this kid's insane! _ As he backed off and prepared for another advance, another portal opened up and from it stepped another familiar face which made Darkstar sweatdrop as DarkGatomon spoke up.

"Oh hi Kiva, what's up?" asked the digimon as the portal closed, she didn't look pleased.

"Darkstar you said this would only take you five minutes, it's been about thirty!" she declared, upon seeing Tsukuyomimon DM however she sighed. "No wonder, it seems this troublemaker doesn't register pain." Darkstar sweatdropped.

"Uh, Kiva I can explain!" he said as he watched her produce a large mallet like hammer. "Oh god..." he muttered as Tsukuyomimon DM turned to her.

"You want some of me too!" Ken declared, only for chains to suddenly snap out of the ground around him and pin him to the ground, the hammer then enlarged to a rather big size, yet Kiva was still able to hold it like it was nothing. "Let me go!"

"No dice..." said Kiva flatly before she brought the hammer down upon the psycotic warrior several times each time his armor buckled under the pressure until it finally broke apart, Ken felt a mental snap as his forehead glowed for a moment, the symbol of heaven appeared briefly before manifesting itself outside his head in the form of a pure white crest that fell to the ground, Kiva then stopped as Ken stopped moving...

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Pocket Void**_

Amaterasumon gasped as she knew what had just transpired, Ken had his Tsukuyomimon form "ejected" from his body due to the newcomer's actions. "Those fools, how dare they interefere..." the cocking of a gun being loaded cut her off, behind her stood Slade holding a sceptre like gun at her head.

"I'm assuming you know what a Caster Gun is and what it can do, you and me got some talking to do miss watcher." he said.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/ Inner Core/XLR-8**_

"I don't know if I would call that entertaining or just plain brutal." Blightmon muttered at what they had just witnessed through a viewing portal, to thier suprise insider the gemstone ObeliskMegaGargomon was shaking in fear.

"That's the same woman from before, the one who weakened me enough for that brat and his friend to imprison me...even I wouldn't survive a smashing from that mallet..." he muttered, this shocked Blightmon and Chronomon DM who were still working on Tidalmon.

"Your kidding right?" asked Chronomon DM.

"Sadly, No I am not kidding..." ObeliskMegaGargomon replied. _Those two emit powerful aura's, surpassing our own, who are they!_

xxxxx

_**Human World/Egg Carrier Outer Deck/XLR-8**_

Darkstar had reverted back to his human form and poked the downed Ken repeatedly, he was not moving. "Kiva I think you went a little too far this time." he said before glancing over at Sailor Uranus. "Then again we had no choice, if we hadn't shown up...the sailor would be dead." he replied, Kiva nodded and kneeled down before Ken as Sailor Uranus finally regained her composure.

"Just who the heck are you two!" she demanded, Kiva didn't respond as she set to work forming a glowing green sphere and held it to Ken's damaged eye, Darkstar glared at Uranus.

"We're not supposed to be here, but this kid happens to be linked to a friend of ours in a certain way and him being a loose cannon due to unfortunite incidents like what you just pulled could lead to this worlds destruction if not prevented." he said as DarkGatomon leaped onto his shoulder. "We clear about that?" he asked as Ken awoke, his body felt like it had been broken.

"Ow..." he muttered as Darkstar whistled.

"Amazing, your still alive after that, most people die when Kiva smashes them with her death weapon." Kiva seemed poised to hit him but didn't as he continued. "Kid, listen we came because Slade asked us too, cause he doesn't know how to restrain himself when disciplining someone, but you gotta let these anger issues out of your system." he said, Kiva nodded.

"Anger only clouds your judgement, sure it's impossible to not be angry over the course of one's life, but in battles like the ones you'll come to face a calm serene mind is what is needed or you will fall again." Kiva said, Darkstar took up the small crest and placed it in Ken's hand.

"Find your answers with this and the Chaos Emerald you hold, and remember that power isn't the only way to win a battle, only then will you truely be stronger." he said, with that the two disappeared from sight.

xxxxx

_**Pocket Void**_

"You see why I choose not to go myself, I would've killed him point blank, and i'm not doing that to one of my own." Slade said, allowing Amaterasumon to turn and glare at him.

"You have no right preaching to me about interefering with matters of others, when you and your friends our doing the same thing! Your nothing but hypocrites!" she declared.

"Maybe we are, but that's the price of becoming a gaurdian over time and space, we go where we're needed, me and Ken are part of the legacy of the light, but unlike me he still has time to change his destiny and walk down his own path, but should he follow me I want it be of his own vocation, not someone elses...which is where you and that clone sailor bitch come in, you forced Ken to become Tsukuyomimon because his body had the potential to endure the process to become him, something a digimon in your eyes isn't able to do, that started a deadly chain for him, and the clone sailor isn't helping matters either by constantly getting to him through his emotions and you saw first hand what there lead." Amaterasumon wanted to say something, but she knew Slade was right, Slade turned to leave.

"I don't mind you protecting him or giving him advice, but if you force him to go down a path like that again I will find you, and I will kill you, besides Tsukuyomimon's legacy is something a digimon should carry, not Ken, i'm sure one day a digimon will rise to take up that mantle, but Ken is not the one to handle that power, he has his own powers to work with after all." he then left leaving the watcher to contenplate her actions.

xxxxx

_**Human World/Egg Carrier Outer Deck/XLR-8**_

Jotaro, Rapheal, Gi, Cure Peace, Sonic and Shadow all made it to the outside deck, they saw Ken lying unconcious while Sailor Uranus was still wondering what had just transpired. "What's going on here? Did you do this lady!" Rapheal demanded, Jotaro stopped him as Ken staggered up.

"What the hell is going on, and why does my body feel like I was smashed by a forklift." Ken wondered before seeing the crest on the ground, he picked it up and looked at it. "What's this thing?" he wondered as his digivice beeped and before long Veemon, Astamon and MetalMamemon managed to get outside, along with them came the Chaos Emerald, which Ken also picked up.

"Ken you ok, we felt some wacked out energies, and then your evil aura just...Ken!" Astamon stopped when it became apparent Ken didn't know what had happened.

"Maybe he forgot what happened!" Veemon wondered, a laughing voice however cut them off as Eggman appeared over the group in his small egg mobile carrier.

"Give me that Chaos Emerald now boy." Ken shook his head and finally remembered what was going on, albeit all of his memories regarding Tsukuyomimon were still sketchy.

"Hell no!" he said whipping out his Yamato sword with his left hand which held the crest in it, as soon as the crest touched the blade, a bright light occured blinding them all, when it faded Ken was now holding a blade that looked like a smaller version of the sword ImperialDramon Paladin Mode used, only on the hilt and bottom of the hit were circles with the crest of heaven on them, the sheath was also bigger to contain the blade and had the runes from the sword along with the symbol of heaven on it as well. "Whoa cool..."

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle**_

_You freaking kidding me! The Heaven's Sword!_ GranDracmon gaped in shock.

"What's wrong father!" asked Andes concerned, GranDracmon didn't know what to think.

_The partner sword to the Dragon Saber, so it does exist, but at the expense of Tsukuyomimon? I need to research this._

xxxxx

_**Human World/Egg Carrier Outer Deck/XLR-8**_

"Whatever, I'm taking that Chaos Emerald!" yelled Eggman as a claw came from his machine to grab the stone, Sonic however acted quickly and destroyed it with a Homing Attack.

"Don't think so!" he yelled out, with the light finally dying out, everyone now had a glimpse of Sonic and Shadow.

"Talking human like hedgehogs, now i've seen everything." said Rapheal.

"Looks who's talking Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." Shadow replied curtly, Rapheal got mad again, but Eggman cut them off as two giant mech's appeared one was shapped like a snake and the other was a large red one with a gun and drill on it's arms.

"The Chaos Emerald will be mine!" he delcared as lazers rained down on the group causing them to scatter.

"Not on your life, **Astamon, MetalMamemon Digi-xros!"** yelled Ken, the two digimon convered on each other causing another bright light to kick up, when it faded Astamon now had a rather large energy bazooka infront of him.

"Hell's yeah! Let's light this shit up!" he yelled out as he charged up the bazooka and unleashed a powerful blast that blew away the snake shaped mech easily, the other mech however opted to stay airbourne to make sure it wouldn't get caught, this however was not to be as Sonic and Shadow were "tossed" up at the mech by Jotaro and then proceeded to decimate it with homing strikes to the head, with a Chaos Spear from Shadow the cockpit it exploded over the night's sky as the two hedgehog's landed on the deck, Eggman growled at this.

"Give up, you've got nothing left to throw at us!" Ken declared, Eggman however smirked.

"Oh but I do!" he yelled out as he tapped in a command on his eggmobile and suddenly vanished, the ship suddenly began shaking and before long it began to transform, in doing so however the area where they were standing began to tip sideways forcing Ken to recall the xros fused Astamon and summon up his digisoul charge as Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

**"Digisoul Charge, ASCENTION!"** Ken yelled out as he and Veemon merged together into their ascednant form. "DRAMON X!" yelled the new warrior.

"Oh wow, so cool!" said Cure Peace with wide eyes, the others were shocked as well when Ken grabbed them as well as Sailor Uranus and took off from the transforming ship, once they were far away, they saw that the Egg Carrier had now assumed a humanoid battle mode, the ships frontal cannon now rested on it's chest area.

"Geez, Eggman went all out this time didn't he?" wondered Sonic as he and Shadow tried thier best to hang on, Dramon X wasn't having it easy either as he had trouble carrying the group, Sonic and Shadow were hanging onto his legs, Cure Peace and Gi sat on his shoulders, Rapheal and Jotaro were hanging onto his shoulders as well at the sides, and Sailor Uranus was hanging onto his back.

"Alright, give me the Chaos Emerald or I shall use my new Egg Fighter to blast...HEY HOW DID YOU GET IN..." the sounds of someone beating stuff up was heard, Dramon X sweatdropped.

"Did we forget somebody!" he asked nevously.

xxxxx

_**Egg Fighter/Cockpit**_

They did indeed, Kenichi was still onboard the ship and had finally gotten into the cockpit with abit of help from Arresterdramon and the two were now not only pummeling Eggman but every robot in the room as well.

"Stop that!" Eggman yellled before Kenichi let loose one solid punch that felt like it split him in half. "URGH!" As he fell Eggman slammed down another button, this one opened a hole in the roof and ejected the two from the Egg Fighter, he then staggered back to his seat trying to subdue the pain. "I am...so leaving this world...after I deal with the hedgehogs..." he muttered.

xxxxx

_**Night Skies/XLR-8**_

"Alright, where were we!" Eggman's voice boomed as Arresterdramon caught Kenichi and flew over towards Dramon X.

"So your the one who followed me onboard huh?" the digimon nodded but before it could speak.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald or you will all die!" Eggman yelled again, the clouds around them began to disperse allowing the moonlight to shine once more, Dramon X glanced down briefly and upon seeing where they were, he was shocked.

_We flew all the way to the east coast...nevermind, I gotta get them down if i'm gonna stand a chance of beating this thing! _ he thought, but Eggman's voice boomed again.

"Time's up!" he yelled out charging up his mech's chest cannon...

**(insert Random Megas XLR theme.)**

...only for another lazer to come out of nowhere and strike the chest lazer blowing it up. "Who dares!" yelled Eggman, a large blue mech with a sports car for a head appeared behind Dramon X and Arresterdramon.

"Oh my god, it's a dues ex machina literally!" said Dramon X as the pilot of the new mech spoke.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" came a new voice, Dramon X and Arresterdramon flew up and landed on the shoulders of the mech, inside the "Car" were three people, two teens, one large and chubby wearing a white shirt under a simple vest with blue jeans, the other one had a green shirt, black jacket and a hoodie as well as blue jeans, the third person was a red haired woman wearing what looked to be some kind of spacesuit. Rapheal knew what this was.

"Holy Shell, it's Megas!" he said, Dramon X and the others were confused as Ken let the group down. "A mech that shows up in new jersey alot, seems to enjoy destroying the place too." he said.

"You think your mech can beat my Egg Walker, especially when it's powered by the...wait what happened to the Chaos Emeralds!" Arresterdramon and Kenichi both smirked as they had the six emeralds in thier posestion, three each. "YOU!" Dramon X sighed as more blasters appeared on the Egg Fighter.

"Everyone who can't fly get in the car!" he yelled as he took off, blade extended, the group did as was told, all accept Sonic and Shadow who used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into golden versions of thierselves and flew after Ken.

**(Song ends)**

"You don't see that everyday." said the driver of Megas. "Name's Coop and uh..I don't think we're going to have enough room." Uranus, Gi and Cure Peach were able to get in the back and sit besides the red haired woman who was suprisingly named Kiva, but there was only enough space for one more.

"Alright then, guess there's only one way to settle this." said Rapheal.

"On three..." said Kenichi who agreed, on the count of three they three out thier hands...

A few minutes later, Rapheal and Kenichi found themselves in the trunk as Jotaro closed it. "Man, I really hate paper!" he said, Jotaro then got in the car and Megas was ready to fight.

"So how we gonna do this!" Dramon X yelled, Arresterdramon flying beside him.

"Dunno!" the digimon replied, Sonic and Shadow caught up.

"Just pick a spot and total it, it doesn't matter!" said Sonic.

"Point taken!" said Dramon X as they began flying around the machine avoiding lazer and rocket fire while tearing up guns and other parts of the body, soon enough Megas joined in.

**(insert song, random Megas battle theme)**

The two robots began clashing each other with heated fists as Eggman managed to link up with Megas cockpit. "You think you can beat me fat human! My IQ is three hundred!"

"Look who's talking and I can eat over three hundred meals when I want !" he slammed his head onto a button causing Megas to clothsline the crap out of the EggWalker which seemed steamed, it didn't help that four "fly's" were flying around it tearing peices up."

"Ah yeah this one's in the bag." said the other teen in the car.

"Oh yeah, Jamie let's finish this." said Coop, however the Egg Fighter wasn't done as it grabbed the cockpit of Megas and tried to rip it off, only for Dramon X to unleash his Ryuken Wave forcing him to let go and back off.

"Damn it, we might need Shoutmon for this!" Dramon X growled as he narrowly avoided getting caught up in a freeze beam megas produced which temporarly froze the Egg Figher, however it broke out easily.

"Something's wrong with him!" came a voice from the digivice, Ken glanced at it and saw Astamon on the monitor. "He can't turn back into Shoutmon for some reason, we need to check and see what's going on first before he goes back into battle."

"Alright then, guess it's up to us then." said Dramon X as Megas suddenly pulled out several missiles and cannons, the Egg Walker did the same. "Holy shit..." when the two mech's fired the night sky was lit up with explosions and lazer fire, which the four flying about had to dodge, the chaos soon ended.

"Coop we need to finish this fast, I don't know how much longer Megas can hold out!" Kiva said in the back checking on a virtual monitor, Coop nodded.

"Alright then, listen you chubby nerd, you...ah forget it this time." he said before slamming his hand down upon a button, underneath had the words "it's time to peirce the heavens..." Megas suddenly fired off two large black objects that looked like sunglasses which connected with the Egg Fighter getting it's arms and legs stuck together before slamming his hands togehter and forming a gigantic drill he began spinning at the Egg Fighter, however Gi and Cure Peace realised something.

"Wait a second, what about the others out there!" wondered Cure Peace.

"They'll get caught in the..." too late...as Megas bored through the Egg Fighter, Dramon X, Super Sonic and Shadow, and Arresterdramon found themselves sucked into the vaccum of the drill.

"Is that guy nuts!" yelled Sonic.

"I'm gonna pass out!" yelled Arresterdramon, Dramon X wasn't liking it either, trying to resist it as best he could didn't help he managed to stop for a breif moment...only for Arresterdramon to colide with him head to head, a digital ring formed around Arresterdramon and he was sucked into the digivice B.A.X. as Dramon X was on the verge of passing out, he wasn't the only one though, in the trunk of the car Kenichi and Rapheal were also finding it hard to contain themselves form puking, Megas then succeeded in plowing through the Egg Fighter completely destroying it, but as he did Eggman detached the top of the mech which turned into a small bird like fighter.

"I will not be denied!" he yelled as he lunged at Megas' cockpit only to be crashed into by Dramon X, both of them spiraled out of control before stopping, Dramon X wanted to puke, but was barely able to contain himself for the moment as the bird mech rushed at him, his right hand started glowing. "I'll kill you first annoying digi-brat!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Dramon X yelled catching the bird like mech with his bare hands, both of which began glowing with a blue light, the particle converter on his back glowed as well preparing to unleashing stored energy. "These hands of mine cry with a dragon's rage, thier bright aura tells me to destroy you!" the bird mech began buckling under the pressure of the new power.

**(insert song change, Burning Finger Theme)**

"**DOVA FINGER!**" Dramon X's glowing hands ripped the alloy in them apart, before using the right hand to smash into the machine itself with the force of a powerful uppercut. "And now **SHORYUKEN!" **the mech exploded into the night skies, Eggman flew from the mech and headed towards the ground only for Super Sonic to catch him first as an airplane passed by, the same one with Tails in.

"I think it's time for us to head home now, let's do it Shadow." he said, Shadow nodded as they raised thier hands.

"**Chaos Control!" **they both yelled forming a portal, flying through, the airplane following behind it closed, Dramon X breathed hard as he flew back to the mech to rest himself.

xxxxx

_**Soverign's Realm/DF-616**_

_That was quite the move there, it's too bad Tsukuyomimon is no more though...still to think the Heaven's Sword chose Ken, who will the Dragon Saber choose._

xxxxx

_**Jersey City Rooftop/XLR-8**_

"I wonder how much more they have to let out?" Cure Peace wondered as she watched Ken, Veemon, Rapheal, and Kenichi all simaltainiously barfing over the side of a rooftop they had landed on, none of them could contain themselves from the dizzyness they had sustained.

"Does it matter, the battle's over." said Sailor Uranus, finally speaking, although she kept a glare Ken's direction.

"I need to get back to my friends." said Gi, Rapheal nodded to this as well, being the first one done puking.

"I need to go home too, besides wait till I tell Mikey about this he's gonna be so jealous, and i'm gonna love it." said Rapheal.

"Well I guess I can take you all home, who's going where first?" Coop asked, it was decided that since Uranus, Cure Peace, Jotaro, Kenichi and Ken all came from Japan, though Ken was from the states he explained he was an exchange student, Coop would take them home first, Gi had her own way of reaching her friends, Rapheal decided he would hitch some rides to New York, after all he was in no hurry like the others.

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space Outside XLR-8**_

"What are the odds, Megas was in the same world Ken was." said Darkstar.

"Lucky, but we all know there is no luck...right?" Slade joked.

"Cut it out you two, we need to get back to the others." she said, they began flying away.

"You think Ken's gonna be ok now Slade?" Darkstar asked.

"He should be, but couldn't he have picked a better name than Dova Finger, sounds like Dovakin, which Blazer is." Kiva giggled.

"I thought it was a funny name, I think he'll be just fine now." she replied.

"Considering he lived through your hammer of death, I agree, speaking of which where was that Obelisk digimon at, I wanted to see him." said Darkstar.

"He's locked up and for a good reason, I only used half of my power before in trying to kill him and it didn't work, if I used all my power I would've killed him, Ken and the two demensions linked to his own, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Darkstar sighed.

"Divine fate or joke that the god of light was reincarnated into a pokemon trainer." he said, Slade sighed back.

"Shut it Lycanthrope!" he yelled back as they flew off, Kiva sighed and took out her hammer once again.

"It's gonna be a long night..." she muttered as she prepared to smash both of them for being idiots.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Park/XLR-8**_

Having dropped the group off in the park, Megas took off back into the skies, Jotaro headed off giving a simple wave, Cure Peace reverted to her civillian form and bowed properly before leaving, Kenichi also left in a rush knowing his masters were going to be looking for him, this left Ken alone with Sailor Uranus who powered down and fixed a glare on him.

"I don't know what kind of game your playing, but you better watch yourself, because quite frankly I do not trust you and see you as a threat to the future..." Ken cut her off.

"...of crystal tokyo?" The Heaven's Sword formed on Ken's back, even though he hadn't used it yet it felt so good in his hands like an extension of himself. "What the hell we can settle this right here." Uranus pulled out her henshin rod once more, but the sounds of others approaching stopped her. "I know how you and Neptune are, leave me alone and i'll do the same, you attack me again like you did earlier tonight and I will cut your intestines out, choke you with them then flush em down a toilet while you are still concious to see it all, are we clear on this!" he demanded, all he got was a glared response and the woman walked away, Ken's sword vanished as he shook his head. "Same here as they are there." he muttered before Mikato and Shizuka appeared. "I'll explain what happened later, I want to get some sleep now thank you." he said walking off making the two of them sweatdrop. "I promise ok, besides...oh god...so much spinning how do they do it in Gurren Laggan." Ken muttered as he puked again, staggering off.

"What the hell did we miss!" wondered Mikato.

"I think it's best we don't know." said Shizuka.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle**_

Dagonmon, Echindamon, and Belialmon stood before GranDracmon having fully received thier upgrads incorperating Virus' DNA. "You summoned us my lord?" asked Echidnamon.

"We're going to have to make a move now, we need to capture that boy at all costs now, he's obtained a weapon that could destroy us all if he figures out how to use it, we must ensure that does not happen my soldiers." said GranDracmon as the three digimon bowed to him in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken and Co return to the digital world, only to find an ambush waiting for them when answering a distress call brought to Goldramon's temple, more next time.

As you can see, Ken's got a new weapon (inspired from a story regarding both it and the Dragon Saber ironically enough.) and new technique (well two) at the cost of becoming Tsukuyomimon, Slade, Kiva and Darkstar are "Gaurdians" who watch over time and space, each one governing thier own thing, Slade=Light, Kiva=Magic, Darkstar=Elements, there are two others but until they appear in full they shall stay hidden for now, and Amaterasumon has been busted, she wanted Ken to become Tsukuyomimon for her own personal gain, but now she must wait until someone else can take that posistion.

This chapter is probably going to confuse people, but things will be back on track next time, peace out dudes.


	36. The Ambush of the Triad, Andes Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Much thanks to Kanius for helping me with a sequence that occurs in this chapter, but let me warn all of you who read this chapter now, it links both of our stories together but serves as a tiny spoiler for a future event in his Dawn of Chaos story, however it has been written in a manner that not even I know what has happened or goes on outside of it, only Kanius knows and will get to that point when he is ready to do so.

**Chapter 35: The Ambush of the Triad, Andes Returns.**

_**Digital World/Heaven's Dominion/XLR-8**_

As the group stepped out from the portal, Mikato was still confused about what had transpired previously. "Let me get this straight, some mad scientist brought you onto his ship because of some emerald you had in your possesion?" Ken nodded.

"Yeah it was wild alright." he could still remember the explosions of the mech's, but what made him twitch was when he had been caught in the drill spin of the blue mech known as Megas, the group entered the temple and were greated once more by the three dragons.

"Ah welcome back...I see the other two are not present." Goldramon said sighing, Ken nodded sadly.

"Seems that way, we tried to convince them to return, but it seems they can not do so at this point and time." he replied, Azulongmon sighed.

"Then it seems you must create an army, though I see you've already managed to do that." Goldramon nodded.

"Indeed, why do you keep taking my servants? First your blindside one of my Shakkoumon, now you take away the Arresterdramon we wanted to have observe you." Ken sighed as the ninja's were confused as were thier digimon.

"Whoa, an Arresterdramon? Those guys are just as rare as Shoutmon is." said Bearmon, this reminded Ken of OmegaShoutmon's condition.

"Speaking of which..." Ken summoned out OmegaShoutmon, although he had recovered from the previous battles, something still wasn't right. "What's wrong with OmegaShoutmon?"

"Hey don't ask for me when I don't even know myself!" he demanded, Magnadramon spoke after the three dragons seemed to probe OmegaShoutmon as if looking for the problem, before long Magnadramon spoke.

"It seems that during your last battle here in the digital world with that strange digimon known as Blightmon, he apparently erased OmegaShoutmon's data to return to his previous form, meaning he is now trapped in his OmegaShoutmon state just like most digimon are after digivolving." she said, Goldramon nodded.

"Of course let's make sure to fix him proper, call out Arresterdramon as well so we can fix him as well." Ken did so, the ninja's and thier digimon were in awe at how Arresterdramon looked.

"I've never seen a digimon like that before..." said Liollmon.

"I've only heard of him." Veemon added from inside the digivice B.A.X. as the three dragons once again encased thier aura around the two digimon, causing them to glow, it wasn't long until they were done. "What now?"

"It's simple, they will no longer digress from these forms, so this should take some of the pressure off you young Ken from using your digisoul charge as now Veemon is the only one who will use it." Ken nodded and looked at the two digimon.

"You two ok with this?" he asked, both nodded.

"Well I'm gonna miss being Shoutmon abit, but i'll get over it." OmegaShoutmon said.

"Same here, ain't much we can do now but help you in these forms." said Arresterdramon, Goldramon smirked slightly as Ken recalled them both.

"So Ken, have you decided a name for your army?" asked Azulongmon.

"I haven't really given it much though, but for now I'm going to go with Accel Force as our title." he said, Mikato and Shizuka sweatdropped at the name.

"Why pick that name it sounds weird." said Mikato.

"You got any better suggestions?" Ken asked as suddenly an Angemon rushed into the temple with a concerned look upon his face.

"My liege we've got a problem!" he said addressing Goldramon.

"What is it?" the dragon asked.

"Three strong digimon have appeared at the forest dominion, thier going after Ravemon's temple." this made the humans nervous.

"Oh crap, Koji and Kouichi are still there, we've gotta go help them." said Ken, however the dragons knew better.

"Hang on you three, this is obviously a trap." said Goldramon.

"Even if it is one, we've gotta go, unless you want human blood on your hands." Ken said, the dragons sighed.

"Very well, but be cautious, we know about what happened to your Tsukuyomimon form and how it is no longer yours, the enemy may try to take advantage of this." said Magnadramon, Ken nodded and headed off leaving the ninja twins stunned for a moment.

"Wait a second, he lost his Tsukuyomimon form?" Mikato asked concerned, the dragons nodded.

"Yes, but it is for the best, without it his anger can not be amplified into dangerous levels as it was before." said Goldramon. "Now go quickly, your comrades need you!" the ninja's nodded and picked up thier partners before heading out.

"I can't believe it, what the heck happened when he was on that flying battleship." wondered Shizuka, Mikato shrugged.

"It's better not to ask, he wouldn't tell us anyway." she replied as they headed for the teleporter which lead down to the forest dominion.

xxxxx

_**Forest Dominion/Ravemon's Temple.**_

At the temple fighting had indeed begun and was feirce on all sides, Ravemon found himself dealing with Echidnamon, Dagonmon kept the Ninjamon and Kogamon busy, while Belialmon in his human form faught Koji and Kouichi, needless to say things were not going well.

"**Stunk Breath!**" yelled Dagonmon unleashing a powerful sludge blast at several Ninjamon and Kogamon, they were evaporated by the attack. "These weaklings aren't worth my time, I really wish that woman and demon who killed my brother were here!" he yelled, Echidnamon sighed as she blocked an incoming slash from Ravenmon.

"Shut up and deal with it, go my children! **Stinging Storm! **twelve chibified versions of Echidnamon launched from pouches on her body and in a tornado like fashion tackled into Ravemon and ripped into him hard knocking him down and out. "Return!" commanded Echidnamon, the chibi digimon returned to her body, this left Beuwolfmon and JeagerLowermon to deal with Belialmon.

"ATTACK!" yelled the firey demon.

"You'll pay for what you've done here, **Frozen Hunter!**" summoning a giant energy wolf, he unleashed the energy, but it brushed off Belialmon like it was nothing.

"**Dark Master!**" yelled JeagerLowemon, covering himself in darkness he lunged at Belialmon, however he was repelled back easily with a single punch, crashing into his brother both de-digivolved and laid unconcious.

"TIME WORTH NOT, ME LEAVE!" Belialmon vanished causing the other two to sweatdrop.

**(insert song, G Gundam ost-Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou **)

"Geez talk about no respect for authority." said Dagonmon who heard a yelled noise from above and looked up to see Ken lunging down at him. "What the fuc..." was all he could say before Ken slugged him in the face and became Dramon X instantly.

"Which one of you wants to die first!" he demanded, while angry at what they had done, this time he was more focused on eliminating them as BanchoLeomon Burst Mode dropped along with the ninja's and landed behind him.

"Talk is cheap brat, **Draco Leaf Storm! **several leaves around the area became charged with energy and flew around Dramon X like a tornado in an attempt to cut him, however he was ready and took out one of his lazer sabers he began cutting through the leaves as some hit his skin. "You won't get them all that way!" Echidnamon yelled as she pumped in more energy to her attack, Dramon X sighed.

"Maybe your right, but let's see how this works." he said kneeling down for a moment.

"What the hell is he..." she saw energy collecting on the lazer saber and before long it enlarged.

"My turn you fucking whore, **Dova Slash Typhoon!**" he yelled spinning in an opposite direction form how the leaves were with his saber slowly countering the energy. "And now **Dra-Rend!**" he yelled out causing the attack to explode and sending the energy flying at Echidnamon who found herself knocked out by her own move. "Your attack has been, defeated!" Dagonmon wasn't pleased at this event.

"You little brat I will..." he stopped when BanchoLeomon smacked him in the face hard sending him flying into Echidnamon with a **Burning Bancho Punch**, as Dramon X and BanchoLeomon BM prepared to finish them off a laughter was heard.

"I don't think so brother!" Dramon X palmed his head when Andes landed before the two beaten digimon who quickly vanished from sight. "Strange how only Belialmon and myself seem capable of stopping you all." she said mockingly, Mikato and Shizuka who had been tending to the wounded were shocked that she was still alive, Ken on the other hand knew better.

**(Song ends)**

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't die even after being blasted to peices, why the fuck are you back here you bloody slut!" Dramon X demanded as Andes frowned.

"Name calling won't get you anywhere with me brother!" she said pulling out her naginata. "This time i'm going to beat you...well that's assmuming you can beat them first." Dramon X and BanchoLeomon were confused, until Dagonmon and Echidnamon reappeared seemingly unharmed from their attacks and tried to attack them from behind.

"Don't think so!" yelled BanchoLeomon as he cut off one of Dagonmon's attena with a slash from his sword while Dramon X grabbed Echidnamon by the tail and threw her towards Andes who jumped to dodge her, to thier suprise Dagonmon grunted for a moment is if in pain before his attena grew back. "What!

_Regeneration, granny didn't tell us about that one!_ thought Dramon X, however something didn't feel right to him, at the very moment Dagonmon had done it he felt someone else's energy beind used, but he didn't know who's it was. _This isn't going to end well, we'll have to take them away from her to kill em otherwise they'll keep coming back. _ he looked back at BanchoLeomon. "Take of care things here along with the girls." he then looked at the three digimon. "Hey dipshits, follow me!" he yelled flying off, Echidnamon and Dagonmon growled, but Andes mearly smiled.

"Cute, let's go after him." she said taking off, the two digimon didn't like leaving things unfinished at the temple, but they could not disobey Andes orders and followed her, Bancholeomon powered down once they were gone, Mikato and Shizuka came up to him.

"What's Ken thinking this time!" Mikato asked.

"He's luring them away because something's not right, and he knows it, he may have to go into his Miracle Mode in order to beat them, if he did that here he'd kill everyone the blast and he doesn't want that." Mikato and Shizuka looked at each other confused and worried.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Lake Dominion/XLR-8**_

"Alright this place is pretty vacant so..." however a familar surge of energy occured behind him and he saw Andes summon her giant polar bear. "I swear...that bitch..." he muttered as he avoided it and landed by the lakeside, Andes and the two digimon landed soon after.

"Your going to pay for all the pain you caused me brother, now come here!" she yelled lunging at him, only for him to kick her back into Echdinamon's arms.

"Credit or Debit?" Dramon X said growling. "I'm going to cut you up into so many peices this time they won't be able to recontstruct your body." he said running at her, however Ecidnamon took point.

"**Stinging Storm!**" she yelled out once again summoning her children, Dramon X however simply stood firm and punched one of them, surrounding it with energy it flew back along with the others and they exploded into Echidnamon's face area, however just like Dagonmon her body soon regenerated and healed all of the damage.

"Ok what the fuck is going on here, regeneration isn't something normal digimon are capable of doing." Dramon X said, Andes giggled.

"Well brother, it's because thier data has been infused with another, someone called Virus who had great regenerative skills, Belialmon has them as well, although damaging him is nigh impossible anyway." Dramon X's eyes widened upon hearing this.

_Wait a second Virus! Wasn't he that Cell like person from the other world! How did GranDracmon get his data! _he wondered in shock.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

Ken wasn't the only one shocked to hear this, upon hearing this declerating it had become clear to X what Chronomon DM had broken into the prison Virus had been locked in for. "So that's what they wanted, I must alert the others after this battle." he said.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Lake Dominion/XLR-8**_

"So in other words I gotta go all out to kill you all, since no doubt your infused with those cells as well." Dramon X declared, however Andes frowned.

"Not exactly, my stupid body won't let me have them, but i've got something just as good to..." Dramon X began powering up. "Stop him!" Echidnamon and Dagonmon both sighed and using all of thier power, charged into Dramon X while he was powering up causing a massive explosion to occur, when it faded Echidnamon and Dagonmon were outcold again, this time for a longer forseeable time period, Dramon X on the other hand had regressed to Ken and Veemon who Ken quickly recalled into his digivice.

"You know what, between you and Sailor Ur-ANUS I've had just about all I can take lately with bad and evil senshi." Ken said as he stood up. "You wanna fight me, then come and get it!" Ken yelled, Andes was confused.

"What your not going to become Tsukuyomimon? Oh wait that's right you can't and..." Ken punched her in the face hard.

"Shut up and fight me, cause the only way your going to stop me is if I AM DEAD!" he yelled, Andes growled as she readied her weapon.

"Fine i'll rip out your heart and present it to Sis as a gift before I kill her!" she yelled charging back, but inside her mind she couldn't help but wonder something. _Why is he not using his new weapon, did he forget about it or...no he can't be that stupid, and I still need to get that other blade he has._

_It's obvious they set this trap up to get my new sword or the Dragon Saber, if they think i'm stupid enough to fork them up they got another thing coming._ Ken thought, however Andes proved to be too much for him in his human form, and before long she stabbed her naginata through his chest area, however Ken didn't care...until a blinding flash of light from his digivice caused by the Dragon Saber within shot up the area and blinded both of them. "Oh fuck me..." was all Ken said as the light engulfed him and pushed Andes back, both getting lost in the light surge.

xxxxx

_**White Space' Dimension**_

After the Dragon Saber responded to his need and released a bright flash, Ken reopened his eyes and saw himself floating in a white space devoid of the area he had been a minute ago. He ignored the naginata sticking out from his side. Just then, he saw a figure seemingly wandering through a thick fog between them. He readied himself for any chance it could be Andes preparing to ambush him at the front. The tension in his body ceased when he saw a familiar face walking through. He saw an attractive teen girl wearing some kind of Valkyrie armor.

"K-Karin...?"

Yes. Indeed, it was Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, but this was not the Karin back in his world. It was the Karin from the YYGDM-01 dimension, who he recently forged a mental link with and considers his 'sis'. His eyes widened in shock when he gazed upon new attire on Sedna. She seemed to be wearing a different set of attire, unlike her regular Senshi and Valkyrie gear, but the current garb she was wearing resembled a more traditional Valkyrie warrior. Ken's eyes fell on the beautiful Valkyrie Sailor Senshi that Karin had become.

Now in her Dai-Valkyrie Senshi form, Sailor Sedna's armor was more covered and heavily modified than before. She wore lavender-colored armor covering her arm and wrist coupled with black gloves underneath the armor's slots. Silver metallic rings adorned her shoulders. Her lavender shoulder armor was double-layered and trimmed with silver. Long, light purple heeled boots fitted her feet and stretched up to her knees. Silver trim lined the area above her knees. Covering her torso and waist, a dark purple skirt pressed on her legs. This skirt flowed down, covering most of her legs from Ken's view. Lavender armor covered her upper body. It fit perfectly as it curved around her body with silver trim. Four purple gems settled on the center most parts of her armor - her shoulder areas and around her armored waist. Another purple gem settled on the center of her collarbone section as lavender armor covered the base of her neck. The lower section of her body armor was curved out into a 'W' shape; her shimmering, dark purple skirt was firmly attached under the armor. The center armored section was attached in place by a silver metal ring, which doubled as a belt and buckle. Her headgear, like her body armor, was lavender with silver trim. The Sedna symbol was noticeable on the forehead area of the helmet. Two silver carapace sets adorned the helmet's sides and jutted out like wings. Her alluring coffee brown hair hung down her back, but the wind in the space blew her hair back as she noticed Ken standing before her.

"Karin? Is that...?" Before Ken could say anything, he felt the pain shooting from his body and tried standing up with the Dragon Saber now in his hands, it had seem that the time had come.

"KEN!" Sedna cried out, concerned when she saw the naginata sticking out of his side. She raced over to him until he beckoned her to stop. "What is that sticking out of you? Is that... you were fighting Andes again, were you?" She gasped when seeing his grisly wound.

"For the umpteenth time... she's like a cockroach..." Ken gave a halfhearted joke to try to lighten the mood. He tried ignoring the pain, but it became painfully clear he was trying too hard. "Better seeing you than that white-haired slut."

"I told you to not go crazy and kill yourself just for me!" she demanded.

"...you know you look stunning and beautiful in that getup, sis... did you get a new power-up?" he asked.

"Just now and I was about to engage someone I need to destroy. This time for the last time." she replied.

"Who?" Ken asked.

"Someone who's been giving me and my friends grief, especially Helena." Sedna replied, this made Ken abit apprehensive as he thought back to his own world's Helena.

"Helena... is the Helena from your world, ok?" he asked.

"We just saved her, Ken. I don't know why you called me here for, but I have to go back and finish that monster who kidnapped Helena!" she said ready to fight.

Nodding, Ken raised his hand forward and offered her the Dragon Saber. "If you want to kill this guy quickly... this might do the trick... it's the Dragon Saber we bonded with before, it's time for you to have it obviously."

"But, it's yours. I wouldn't feel right taking it from you. You need it to fight Andes!" Ken shook his head.

"No... I can't seem to kill her... even when I cut her ass into pieces and blew her head off... she came back renewed and ambushed me...though it's obvious now how she did it, somehow she's got regenerative powers from that Virus freak from the Kai world." When hearing all this, Sedna didn't think what to possibly think. She had more reason to worry than before. "She's been a pain in my ass... but if there's anyone who I think can kill her permanently... it's you, sis... you have to take the Dragon Saber."

"But..." Sedna muttered, walking forward but not taking her eyes off the naginata jutting out his side and opening his wound up more.

"I can feel your power, sis... you're a hell of a lot more powerful than with our big battle with Paradixalmon." Ken said smiling.

"I'm in my Dai-Valkyrie form. It's the second stage in the Valkyrie Senshi line, I believe, but yeah I feel more power flowing through me."

"Then, take the Dragon Saber and slay this jerk you're fighting.. for me, for you, and for Helena... I'm glad to know your Helena is in good hands again." at this moment Ken began to feel Andes presence coming back. "Now... here... hurry... I can feel her coming back." Sedna nodded and grabbed the Dragon Saber, taking it from his grasp, Ken felt even more power surging from her once she held it. "Yes, that's it... at your current power, you can really kick this bitch's ass... you'd totally decimate her..."

"But, if what you say is true about her, she'll just keep recovering and her power will get stronger," the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper said whilst examining the Dragon Saber. She fiercely cut through the fog and gripped her fingers around it. _It's so light and so precise! I feel like it's really an extension of me!_ She lowered the weapon and watched Ken grinning. "Oh, you crazy guy."

"Yeah, that much is true... she'll get stronger if she doesn't die... but I have faith you'll finish her for good. But, go back and take care of business back in your world. If you can take down whoever it is you're facing with the sword, then Andes will be easy." Suddenly, he felt his body become stricken with pain and fading from the space. "...shit... she's pulling me away... our link is getting cut off..."

"Ken! Wait!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna cried out as she jumped forward to grab his hand. "I wanted to say something!"

"Good luck, sis... the Dragon Saber is with a worthy owner now. Use it well... and hopefully if we survive our ordeals we'll see each other again." Ken said giving her a thumbs up

"Ken!" As Sedna flew across, she tried grabbing Ken's hand. Then, the last thing she saw was Andes, the clone created from hers and Ken's blood, appearing in the background and pushing the naginata deeper through Ken's torso.

"You bitch! Let him go!" The Kuiper adamantly demanded and reached out for Ken. Then, he and Andes both disappeared without a trace. "No!" She screamed as she, too, disappeared back in her world with the Dragon Saber to finish her current battle against a half-alien nemesis

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Lake Dominion/XLR-8**_

_What was that just now, I thought I just saw HER taking the Dragon Saber breifly._ Andes snarled in thought before Ken grabbed the blade with his hands and not caring about the pain whapped Andes in the face with the pole portion of it.

"That is for runing a good moment, you stupid bitch!" Andes had enough.

"Quit trash talking down to me!" she yelled out uleashing a powerful surge of dark icy energy around the area freezing and destroying just about everything, Ken finally fell down and out from the pain and the cold, Andes withdrew her weapon and picked him up. "Your coming with me, and I hope father tortures you to death and beyond." she said as Echidnamon and Dagmon finally started to stand. "About freaking time you two got up, we've got business to attend to." she said vanishing, the two digimon sighed as she vanished along with Ken into a portal that had formed before them.

"At least we succeeded, but remind me never to charge someone when thier powering up ever again." said Dagonmon. Echidnamon nodded.

"That makes two of us." she replied as they followed Andes into the portal.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616,Heaven's Dominion/XLR-8, Pocket Void**_

All watching this event transpire were concerned at what had taken place. "Ken don't let them take you!" X declared out though it was in vain, immediantly he left his chambers to inform Tai and the others about what had happened.

In thier temple the three dragons were also shocked over this. "This is not good, but there is nothing we can do, he's on his own from this point forward." said Goldramon, the other two dragons could only sigh in agreement.

From her space, Amaterasumon didn't know what to think either as she was still trying to sort out her emotions after what she had done to Ken herself.

The warrior was on his own...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ken along with a new friend try to escape Grandracmon's maze like fortress, but can they do it without getting cornered by his three gaurds? Find out more next time.

Much thanks again to Kanius for helping me with the Dragon Saber sequence, and I look forward to when that does happen in Dawn of Chaos whenever that may be lol, no more spoilers from me that's for sure.

until next time peace out readers.


	37. Maze of Twistedness, Escape from GranDra

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

This chapter is going to be insane plain and simple lol. let's begin.

**Chapter 36: Maze of Twistedness, Escape from GranDracmon.**

_**Unknown Location/Castle Hall**_

"Uh mistress..." Echidnamon wondered as they entered into the castle hall from the portal Andes created, Andes turned to her annoyed as Dagonmon decided to go heal himself having sustained the most damage.

"What?" she demanded, Echidnamon pointed to how Ken was still bleeding badly. "Oh that, i'll never understand how the mind of a masochist works." she said as she motioned for a few nearby LadyDevimon's to get the still knocked out Ken. "Take him to the healing bay and have them patch him up just enough to keep him stable, then take him to the prison cells." the LadyDevimon's reluctantly did so, and as they did Ken's digivice dropped to the ground, Andes kneeled to pick it up only to be shocked back by it. "What the hell!" Echidnamon tried her luck, no dice.

"How are we supposed to carry it if we can't pick it up?" wondered Echidnamon, Andes took out her naginata and tried to stab the device, a barrier formed around it shattering her weapon making her sigh.

"Tell some of the ShadowDatamon's to bring thier tools to try and get it, i'm gonna go meet father and let him know we've captured the target...although he's not going to be pleased to hear about the Dragon Saber being taken..." she muttered as she walked off, Echindamon bowed to her before turning to a few Devimon's nearby.

"Make sure that this device goes no where, we can't have the kid or his digimon causing chaos in here." she said sternly, making the demon digimon nod as she flew off to heal herself.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room**_

"That's all for my report father." said Andes, GranDracmon sighed.

"Well let me deal with the prophet should it come to that, otherwise i'd say you've done an ok job, but where is his digivice?" he asked, Andes sweatdropped.

"Some ShadowDatamon's should be figuring out how to get it here soon, seems to be tamper proof." she replied, GranDracmon shook his head.

"What of the boy?" he asked.

xxxxx

_**Prison Cells**_

When Ken finally came too, he sighed when he looked around his new surroundings, four walls, a bench to sit on and an opening in the only door to the room. "Oh great another jail cell." he muttered before clutching his side which he could tell had been patched up while he was out, but it still hurt abit. "Damn!" as soon as he yelled out a voice from outside the door was heard.

"Keep it down punk!" it was a Devimon. "Sides you really don't wanna be starting up a riot since I bet the master's gonna use you for experiments." Ken sweatdropped.

"Oh you mean like his bitch of a daughter?" Ken mocked back, Devimon was about to say something back, but just closed the opening. _Need to get my digivice and get out of here._ he thought, he then remembered how the heaven sword formed on his back when he needed it when confronting Sailor Uranus, and seeing as how Andes obviously didn't know about that fact...

"Dude don't you think we should've put him in a different holding cell?" asked one of the Devimon gaurds outside.

"Nah, I know the kid can punch shit hard, but this door is thick as hell, nothing is going to break it, same goes for the other doors as I payed top dollar to have them replaced and..."

**CRACK!**

Ken used the Heaven's sword to break the door down and impaled the Devimon before quickly slashing the other one cutting his head off. "Should've kept the receipts assholes." he said as he noticed the prison room was circular with seven other doors, knowing he was going to need some help getting out he decided to bust out all of the other digimon in the cells, the first cell he opened held a dark purple knight digimon who looked confused as to what was going on.

"What the fuck!" the digimon asked.

"If you wanna get out of here with me, now is the time." he said before breaking open the other doors, before long all were free, among the other six were a Drimogemon, an Armormon, a Pumpkinmon, a clown like digimon Ken had never seen before and without his digivice he couldn't discern who it was like the knight, but the last two suprised Ken as they were Ranamon and JetSliphymon, two of the legendary warriors, however their color schemes were messed up, JetSliphymon had Ranamon's blue skin coloration while Ranamon was as red as a Ruby. "Don't I know you two?" Ken asked them, however before they could respond, the knight digimon came out of his cell.

"Name is Grademon and...Jokermon why the hell were you locked up?" he demanded, the clown digimon now idtenfied as Jokermon wanted to say something only for more gaurds to show up.

"Another time you stupid rouge...**LUNATIC SLASH!**" he yelled cutting through the incoming gaurd digimon like butter with a scythe like weapon he pulled from seemingly nowhere., Ken was confused by all this.

_Why would they lock up a dark master, something's going on..._Ken thought as Ranamon got a good look at him she giggled.

"Well aren't you a cute one." she said as she impulsively kissed Ken making him blush. "You got a plan to get us out of here?" she asked, Ken nodded.

"Yeah but first we need to..." alarms started going off. "..find my digivice..." he muttered.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room**_

"Andes...didn't you take his other sword from him before locking him up?" Andes sweatdropped.

"I didn't see him holding it, so I assumed it was in his digivice..." GranDracmon growled.

"Didn't you take his digivice th..." he was cut off when he heard explosions in the distance. "Son of a..." the profanity that followed deafend all the digimon in the throne room as well as Andes.

xxxxx

_**Castle Hallways**_

Ken managed to get his digivice back quickly, it only due to the fact Astamon and Veemon managed to release themselves and Astamon unloaded bullets into any nearby demon digimon blowing thier heads off. "Too bad thier ain't a bounty on this, I could get so rich." Astamon said as Ken choose to Armor Digivolve Veemon into Raidramon.

"Whatever." he lept onto the Armor digimon's back and helped Ranamon up as she was the slowest among them. "We need to get out of here, any ideas!" he asked, Drimogemon spoke up.

"Probably has a portal machine somewhere in this castle, we should find it." he said, Ken nodded and the digimon took off down the narrow hallways.

_We have to get out of here first and foremost, as much as I want to get this place's coordinates for the others, now is not the time. _Ken thought as they tore down a hallway...before realising one other factor as he came to a three way fork. "For the love of...who built this place!" he yelled out.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room**_

GranDracmon gave out orders to his minions as Echidnamon and Dagonmon entered the room. "You two, go find Belialmon and make absolutely sure that brat does not escape!" he yelled out, seething with rage as the alarms blazed. "Will someone turn those alarms off! We know the damn problem!" he glared at Andes. "You go find him too, get a BlackVictoryGreymon unit if need be!" he demanded, Andes quickly nodded and left the room along with the others. "I need to keep my eyes on this kid more than I thought, for a motherfucking gundam ascendant he sure causes alot more trouble than he realises, his bones will be hockysticks and his skull my puck!"

xxxxx

_**Armory Room**_

"Should've gone down the center path..." Astamon muttered as they found themselves in a large chamber filled with all sorts of weapons used by digimon, on the other side of the room was a large closet like door that seemed to be hiding something. "Although I gotta say this is quite the haul here." Ken dismounted Raidramon as he caught sight of something that intrested him, on a gun rack were two one handed shotguns which he recognized as the ones belonging to Beelzemon.

"Hehehe..sweat..." he said holding them up, all of the digimon present sweatdropped.

"Is he always like this?" asked JetSliphymon, Astamon shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I ain't his father." he said before sensing something coming from the entranceway. "Aw shit...GET DOWN!" everyone scattered as a large fireball entered the room hitting a case of gunpowder causing a massive explosion that nailed Ranamon hard as she was the closest too it.

"Damn it!" Ken yelled as he ran to her side alongside JetSliphymon, Raidramon regressed back into Veemon and ran up as well. "Are you alright!" Ken demanded, not happy at all with what just happened.

"It's ok, I figured I wouldn't get out of here alive...at least I got to see a stud before going down." Ken blushed abit at the comment, he didn't feel as special as she had put it.

"Ranamon you can't go, what about our rivalry!" JetSliphymon demanded, Ranamon mearly smiled to the warrior of wind.

"It's alright, I promise someday we'll meet again to settle things." she said before slowly vanishing, as she did the thrower of the fireball entered the room, Belialmon in his human form.

"YOU NOT ESCAPE YOU..." no more words escaped his mouth as instantly Ken and Veemon transformed into Dramon X before becoming Miracle Mode, they then accessed thier xros weapon and absorbed Ranamon's data into it.

**(insert Song, Gundam 00 ost-Fight)**

"Shut the fuck up fire hazard." he yelled as his right arm gauntet became an energy cannon. "**Xros Weapon, Aqua Blaster!"** a beam of concentrated water power flew at Belialmon and to his dismay, his firey shield couldn't block it out and he was pushed back abit.

"DAMN!" he yelled out forming a tomahawk battle axe out of despair and chunking it at the Ascendant, Dramon XMM dodged it allowing the weapon to hit and shatter the large door opposite of them, inside was a large purple and green colored machine digimon that seemed inactive, numerous drills covered it's body and three levers were atop it's head, Jokermon and Grademon both sweatdropped.

"A Gigabreakdramon!" they both demanded, Dramon XMM was confused.

"GigaBreakdramon, I thought it was just called Breakdramon..." Astamon sighed.

"Same digimon for the most part, but GigaBreakdramon is customly modified to be stronger than the normal ones are, however because of this fact they need someone to drive them in order for them to function." Ken then got an evil idea and held up his Xros loader.

"Alright then, Digi-xros! **Drimogeomon, GigaBreakdramon!**" the two digimon were fused together, GigaBreakdramon's body was now covered in fur, and the drills on his body were even bigger now. "Alright! **GigaDrillBreakdramon!** Alright, now one of you two control him and use him against this asshole!" Ken ordered Jokermon and Grademon who looked dumbfounded.

"US!" they both said stupified before playing a quick game of Jaken that Jokermon won, he quickly climbed up onto the digimon's back and prepared to fight as Grademon drew his swords, and JeltSliphymon also got into a fighting stance with her pinwheel weapon, Belialmon wasn't phased however it.

"BRING IT!" he said demonically, not knowing that behind him Astamon had pulled out his CDR rifle and had it aimed right at him.

xxxxxx

_**Castle Halls**_

"Where are they damn it!" wondered Dagonmon as he serched the eastern side of the castle, Echidnamon serched the west side, both met back up in the center with no luck.

"If we don't find them soon the master will have our heads." said Echidnamon, Dagonmon nodded as a sudden explosion rocked the castle. "What the fuck!"

"It came from the Armory Room come on!" Dagonmon said hoping off in that direction.

xxxxx

_**Armory Room**_

"**Xros Weapon, Aqua Blaster!" **yelled Dramon XMM, firing off another strong surge of water power.

**"Ultra Turbulence!"**JetSliphymon unleashed a powerful wind attack that followed the water.

**"Cross Blade!" **yelled Grademon unleashing rapid slashing energy with his sword, Dramon XMM mused over this while keeping his focus.

_Huh, sounds like my attack, oh well who cares about names!_ he thought as Belialmon tried to block the incoming attack, but once again with the water dousing his fire it prevented him from fighting properly, and with the wind and slashing energy about he couldn't produce any weapons as they would be knocked away from him, it was at this time Jokermon joined the fun.

**"GIGADRILLBREAKER!"** he yelled out, GigaDrillBreakdramon's drills all extended forward and he descended towards Belialmon, the overconfident digimon prepared to intercept the attack...when Astamon opened fire on him from behind with the CDR rifle sending a rippling surge of pain across his backside.

"AGH!" he yelled out as the stinging sensation of D-reaper data ripped throughout his body, this allowed Dramon XMM's Aqua Blaster to finally damage him substaintially, and it only got worse once his flest was bore into by the giant mechanical digimon who started ripping his data into peices..."STOP IT, STOP IT..STOP...STOP..." at that moment his eyes narrowed and his tone grew serious as his eyes glowed white. "Enough!" he said as his firey aura rekindled around his body like a warrior releasing thier energy around themself, not only did this disperse the attacks, but it also knocked the giant digimon back leaving all present stunned.

**(insert song shift change Final Fantasy VII ost-One Winged Angel.) **

"I will never be defeated by the likes of you all." Belialmon spoke in a serious tone, Astamon's eyes widened as did Dramon X's when the two felt something huge was coming. "You've pushed me to my limit's and now, you'll feel the pain of my ultimate attack. **SUPERNOVA!"** he yelled out causing a huge rippling power surge to hurl through the room, before thier eyes came the vision of several equasions floating before the image of a comet entering a solar system appeared...

xxxxx

_**Throne Room**_

_OH MY FUCKING GOLDRAMON THEY PUSHED HIM THAT FAR!_ thought GranDracmon as he too could feel Belialmon's unrestrained power being unleashed, he knew very well that the attack coming could kill all of them effortlessly. "The mental lock has been cracked, this doesn't bode well..." he then quickly formed a mental link to Belialmon. _Belialmon, I command you to stop this now before you destroy us all!_

xxxxx

_**Armory Room**_

The images of planets being destroyed before the comet clashed into the sun were not easy to watch, before long everyone in the room could feel the intense heating energy of the sun coming at them as if it were real..._Sephiroth be damned he can use that move. _"We gotta get out of her, come on!" yelled Dramon XMM holding up his digivice, he was able to suck in Astamon, Grademon and JetSliphymon as they were close to him, however the heating energy came faster than anticipated which deleted Jokermon effortlessly while starting to delete GigaDrillBreakdramon, frowning Dramon XMM activated his Xros Weapon once more and absorbed Jokermon's data. **"Xros Weapon! Joker Shadow!" **he yelled out making a clone of himself to take the incoming attack while he vanished from the room, however as soon as the clone vanished, the attack stopped as Belialmon willed it so as GigaDrillBreakdramon vanished.

"I obey your command my master...now I must rest." he said falling over tired and breathing hard, as calling on and using such a move was not easy for him to do.

xxxxx

_**Castle Hallways**_

Belialmon was not the only one to be strained, having used his most powerful weapon twice took a toll on Dramon X's body as well, he was forced to digress back into Ken and Veemon, OmegaShoutmon returned to the digivice as well to recover. "I didn't expect that, jeez I wonder if that Virus douche knew that..." Ken wondered as he looked into his digivice's screen. "OmegaShoutmon you ok this time?" he asked, he got a thumbs up from the digimon.

"Yeah, still unlike with that Blightmon guy I feel abit tired, Astamon and the two newbs fill the same way." he said before Grademon and JetSliphymon bonked him on the head for that, Ken sweatdropped and called out Arresterdramon and Sorcermon before looking at Veemon. "What about you buddy?" he asked.

"I have enough strength to become Raidramon once again, but that's all." Ken nodded and converted his partner back into his armor form. "Alright, let's do this." he said helping Sorcermon on and the group took off down the hallways once more.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Armory Room Exterior**_

Echidnamon and Dagonmon couldn't believe the sight before them. "Holy shit...the entire room and everything in it have been fried to nothingness." muttered Dagonmon...both of them element wise weren't exactly keen around fire based digimon, Belialmon's fire was impressive to say the least. "Belialmon you ok, we need to find that stupid brat before he gets out of here!" Belialmon slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm fine, let's go find him." he said shocking them with his now normal tone of voice.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Dagonmon.

"I think it's better we just go along and don't ask..." muttered Echidnamon as they followed thier partner out of the room and wherever Ken currently was.

xxxxx

_**Castle Lab 2**_

Arresterdramon kicked down the door to a lab like room with several small computers and a large computer with a big screen attached to one of the walls and a tube in one of the corners, upon entering Raidramon quickly scared off the ShadowDatamon's present. "What the heck is this place?" wondered Ken looking around.

"It's a lab obviously, but not the one we're looking for." said Raidramon, Arresterdramon nodded while pointing to a number two on the nearby wall.

"Guess he's got multiple labs set up in here, and..." he stopped when Ken walked over to the main computer and began typing in data. "What are you doing?" a map soon appeared on the screen.

"Finding us a way out of here..." he said scanning over the map. "I see, so the portal we're looking for is in the...loading bay? Why there?" he wondered before hearing a gasp of shock, he, Raidramon and Arresterdramon all turned and saw Sorcermon had a scared look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That can't be!" Sorcermon pointed into the tube, upon closer inspection a digimon was inside of it, a child wearing white robes with blond hair and angel like wings, Ken's eyes widened when he saw this.

"Lucemon! Why on earth would he be here?" Ken wondered, as he looked over the sleeping demon lord, what else got his attention was a nearby clipboard indicating where the demon had been taken from. "YYDM-01..." Ken paled. "Oh god...he's from their world..." taking up his Digivice B.A.X. he sighed while forming a capture ring around the demon shocking his three digimon. "We ain't leaving him here, I don't know why he was locked up and I don't want to know either...but it's better than letting GranDracmon power him up and sicking him on sis." he said remounting Raidramon along with Sorcermon who wasn't sure of this.

"Are really ok with carrying a demon around." Ken shrugged.

"Astamon can handle him if he wakes up." he replied. "We need to pass through lab five before we can get to the loading bay, let's do it!" with that they tore out of the room quickly...

Shortly thereafter Andes entered and upon seeing that Lucemon was gone became paniced. "Oh boy, father isn't going to like this at all..." she muttered.

xxxxx

_**Throne Room**_

"HE WHAT!" Grandracmon roared upon getting his daughter's mental report... "Screw playing sports with his bones, i'll grind them up to feast on them! DO NOT LET HIM LEAVE THIS CASTLE ALI..." another explosion occured. "What now..." he wondered, Echidnamon sent him a telepathic message that made him palm his face.

"So now Belphemon's loose as well...Kill him...just kill him...and that boy just pissed me off for the last time!" GranDracmon said getting up and stomping off towards the loading bay.

xxxxx

_**Castle Hallways**_

"Geez, looks like someone didn't get enough sleep!" said Dagonmon as he and Belialmon dodged the rampaging beasts attacks.

"If i'm not mistaken I believe he was under the control of a human called Kurata, can you blame him for his shattered pride?" she asked, Belialmon didn't care.

"The only thing getting shattered is him." he said calmly as he formed a battle axe and walked up to the beast, Dagonmon and Echidnamon turned away...they didn't want to know or see what he was about to do...

xxxxx

_**Loading Bay**_

"Alright we made it!" said Ken as Raidramon ran into the big open room, opposite of them was the portal machine they needed to get the hell out of there, he quickly got off of Raidramon before returning Sorcermon back into his digivice, but before returning Arresterdramon, the digimon shook his head.

"Are you sure waking up that giant black demon digimon was a good idea?" he asked as they heard sounds of rumbling in the castle, however Raidramon noticed something else as well.

"Ken over there..." Ken looked over a railing and saw rows upon rows of BlackVictoryGreymon's making him sweatdrop.

"Tai is gonna be pissed if he sees this..." he muttered, as a stomping noise was heard. "Oh shit, I think the big guy's..." he stopped when GranDracmon busted into the room not carring about the walls. "Planning on remodling the place?" Ken asked sarcastically, GranDracmon snarled while smiling in a pissed off mannor.

"Sure why not, your blood will be the cement that holds the bricks together!" Dagonmon entered the room as well. "Where are the other two?" he demanded.

"Echidnamon's taking Belialmon to be healed, apparently he got too tired fighting and..." he was cut off when Ken fired off one of the stolen Beelzemon guns at his right eye. "AGH SHIT DAMN!"

"Diplomacy is not my strong point." he said narrowing his eyes at GranDracmon knowing that he was backed into a corner, weakened from using his ascendant form there wasn't much they could do, until his Digivice lit up and Deckerdramon came charging out of it crashing into the demon lord.

"Ken, get out of here, i'll hold him off." he glared at Arresterdramon who took this as a sign to activate the portal machine, he quickly did so before vanishing back into Ken's digivice, Ken and Raidramon however were reluctant to leave.

"You can't be serious, your no match for him on your own!" Ken demanded. _Don't make me go through this again, I had to sit through losing Grey, and almost lost him again, please don't take another digimon I care for away from me!_

"It's not up for discussion, now go!" Deckerdramon whapped both him and Raidramon with his tail sending them flying into the open portal which closed after they flew inside, GranDracmon and Dagonmon were both recovered by now however.

"My lord shall I?" GranDracmon held up his hand.

"No I am going to make an example of this one, attack me with everything you've got digimon!" he yelled out.

"With pleasure, **Deckerdra-launcher!**" he yelled out unleashing several missiles which impacted against GranDracmon, but he wasn't phased at all by them.

"That all, my turn then. **Death Scream!" **the two mouths on his forlegs unleashed a powerful shockwave that overtook Deckerdramon hard, however to GranDracmon's suprise he was still alive.

"You can't win, if you strike me down then my tamer will become more powerful than you can dare..."he was cut off when he exploded, GranDracmon shook his head while holding up his hands which flowed with dark energy.

"We ain't playing that game." he said as he watched Deckerdramon's data float in the air. "But I know another one we can play for fun...demonic revenge kind of fun." he said grinning before laughing, leaving Dagonmon confused.

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space**_

Floating inbetween the worlds without a fulcrum Ken felt a sharp pain peirce his heart, he knew that Deckerdramon had indeed been taken down, Raidramon was having trouble holding onto his form and Ken quickly withdrew him. "Not again...Why do I keep losing those I care for...It's gotta stop...gotta...stop...so...cold..." Ken passed out and floated along in the stream of time, not knowing that he was floating towards a ball of light in the distance...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken is back in his own digital world, meeting with tribes that have been defeated by GranDracmon's forces, he must find a way to overcome and beat Belialmon who is now more focused than ever.

This chapter ends on a speciality cliffhanger as i'm now going to be starting up a "Side-story" esqe fic for Accel Stream, all of the stories within it will be crossover style based with Kanius help (i'll be doing most of the writing this time.) and his works, though set at later times after DoC and the Hiatus period of Kai (basically between the "Virus" and "d-reaper" arcs.

The first story in this series, "Hunters Moon" will be kicking off the action and show what happens to Ken here as when this story returns Ken will be back in his own world, if you want to know more stay tuned and peace out readers, hope you all enjoy this new project of mine and thanks to Kanius for all his help in me getting this far^^


	38. Returning Home, Tribal Contact and Digim

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Athenamon and the digi-amazons, Inumon and his evolutions, as well as Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belong to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Just to be clear, this chapter follows up from the Hunters Moon Side Story in my new Side Story Slamfest Arc, if you haven't read that story you'll be wondering why Ken has some new "friends" as well as why one is gone, now let us continue the main story for a while.

I would also like to apologize for the recent updation lack, the weather, getting sick and other factors got in the way, not only that I saw myself slowly heading towards having a schedule and that is something I do not want to have happen, I want to update on my own pacing terms

**Chapter 37: Returning Home, Tribal Contact and Digimon Kombat.**

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

Watching through a viewing orb, X couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Ken's new space time pod touch down in his home demension. "Looks like he made it back, that's good to see." he said as Keke walked up behind him.

"We were all ready to go try and find him too, then again we don't know where GranDracmon's castle is, and judging from the look on Ken's face I don't think he got the coordinates." she said as she saw Ken exiting the pod and looking around dazed.

"GranDracmon will make his move eventually, until then we'll stand firm." X replied before noticing something else about Ken's demeanor. _Is it just me or does he look abit more relaxed than he used to be?_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Lake Dominion/XLR-08**_

"Wish I could say good to be home, but this isn't exactly home." Ken muttered as he found himself in the same place Andes had subdued him and he had the spiritual moment with his "sister" Sailor Sedna. _I hope she's alright, the person she said she was fighting didn't sound like a walk in the park. _he thought as he heard the sounds of someone coming, sure enough it was Ravemon along with the ninja's and thier partners, needless to say Mikato wasn't too happy. "You seem to be annoyed that i'm apparently not dead, hoping to usurp me?" he asked raising an eyebrow as they landed.

"Shut up, we were all worried sick about you, we heard you got captured and we were going to try and see if we could come get you, but it seems you've pulled off a miracle by getting back on your own." she retorted as Ravemon nodded.

"She's got a point, to be able to escape from GranDracmon is an impressive feet, but i'm afraid we don't have time to congradulate you on that endeavor..." he said trailing off. "Do you remember the digimon of fire that attacked awhile back, he has returned." Ken palmed his head lightly.

"Tell me where he is i'll go stop him this time." he said, Shizuka shook her head.

"Isn't he too powerful for you?" she asked, Ken sighed.

"Considering what went down inside GranDracmon's fortress...he's even deadlier now because his brain has been opened and he's not a mindless beast anymore." this statement shocked the others present. "I've got a plan to take him down, but I need to know where he is." Ravemon sighed.

"We know he is here as he sent a note to us, but the problem is we don't know where he will strike, he plans on attacking one of two digimon clans to eliminate them as a message to all those who oppose GranDracmon." said Liollmon, Ken growled abit hearing this, but reaffirmed himself.

"Which two clans is he targeting?" he asked in a calm mannor, suprising the ninjas.

_Whoa, wait a second, where's the normal gung-ho attitude?_ thought Mikato as Ravemon continued.

"He's going to either attack the amazons, or the hidden Inumon clan." Ken sweatdropped abit.

"A clan can not be hidden if thier location is known." Ravemon looked around and made a "shush" motion with his hand.

"Only dominion leaders such as myself know of thier exact location, most digimon believe them dead." he said, Ken nodded.

"So direct us on where to go, and we'll head out." Ravemon nodded and handed Ken a scroll, on it was a map of the digital world with two area's circled. "Let's see here...so the amazons live in the Dominion of Plains, which is to the northwest of the Jungle Dominion, and the Inumon clan are at...The Divide? What does that mean?" he asked confused, the ninja's and thier partners also looked at the map seeing an area circled near where the Hazard Zone was located.

"Sounds like a canyon." said Bearmon, Ravemon nodded.

"It is, the land near the hazard zone over time was corrupted by Megidramon's power of the hazard and formed a deserted valley, most digimon don't even go near the place due to the savage conditions as storms and other nasty occurances happen there. Origionally it was known as the dominion of the wasteland, a place for dinosaur, rock, and the occasional insect digimon to thrive, however it fell into decay and has been labeled as a cursed place ever since." Ken looked up.

"I thought Megidramon was contained by that abomination of a restraining device..." Ravemon nodded.

"The device was only capable of holding him in place and keeping most of his rage in check, however his powers still seeped through it causing the formation of this place."

"So then...what happened to the digimon who were living there?" asked Shizuka.

"They all relocated under thier leader to the hidden Zion Village of the Canyon Dominion to the north, however no one knows where the village is, not even me." said Ravemon, but Ken wasn't buying it.

"Then how exactly did the name come to be known?" he asked, Ravemon smiled.

"A few digimon decided to relocate to other areas and word of the village spread, but not even they would give away it's exact location." he said before clearing his throat. "So what will you do?" he asked, Ken thought for a moment.

"We'll go to the plain's first, then to the devide, as much as I would love to split up, in this case we need to stick together, the pyromaniac is too strong for BanchoLeomon Burst Mode." Ken said shocking the ninja's even more.

"Ok...are you really Ken?" asked Mikato who started poking him. "Your not acting like he normally would at all." Ken sighed.

"Continue to poke me and i'll cut that finger off and shove it somewhere it doesn't belong!" he said yelling at her causing her to stumble back, he then smiled. "Let's just go to the plains alright? I've been through alot lately, and maybe I have changed, but I like it." he said heading off. _Even though losing Deckerdramon wasn't worth it._

The others followed him as Ravemon watched them. "He has changed, intresting...yet why do I feel like I forgot to tell them something..." he said as he flew back to his temple.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle.**_

"I still do not get the point of this..." Andes said as she looked over two devices on a table. "Your saying, that I need to learn how to play duel monsters father? Why do I need to play a children's card game?" she demanded.

"Because the world you'll be going too soon has real duel monsters within it, while not as strong as the ascendants initially the monsters have abilities and powers that could possible exceed them and in order to known how to defeat them proper experiance is needed." said GranDracmon, Chronomon DM sighed.

"If some of the humans of that world heard your opinion of the game they would definitely try to kill you." he said as he handed Andes a deck of cards. "My master has provided you with a specilized deck, including a monster that you might find appealing as it fits your personality." Andes took the deck and looked through it, she had to admit it was impressive, but the card in question was a dark monster that bore a resmblence to a certain giant ice knight.

"Devil Mobius...what an intriguing monster." she said as she walked off with one of the two devices.

"What about the other duel disk?" asked Chronomon DM.

"She'll giving that one to that human brat if he can survive his encounter with Belialmon, I aim to use him as a test subject as well to learn more about these creatures, and I happen to know he is in to the game quite abit." said GranDracmon. "Now about the Darkness Ipad...what did you mean before." he said, Chronomon DM took the device and promptly broke it, when he did so a very powerful surge of darkness flew out of the device and using his powers Chronomon DM pushed them towards GranDracmon who was overcome by the darkness.

However it was easily absorbed into his body, and when he reappeared he now had a darker aura surrounding him. "How do you feel?" asked Chronomon DM, GranDracmon could only smile.

"I feel alot stronger, enough to face a level one ascendant, but not a level 2 like the brat and that Kari girl." he replied, Chronomon DM nodded.

"That's where step two comes into play." Grandracmon sweatdropped.

"There's more to this?" he demanded perplexed.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/ Divide Entrance/XLR-08**_

"That could've gone better..." Ken muttered trying to catch his breath along with Mikato, Shizuka and thier digimon.

"I know Amazons don't usually like men, but that was just...insane." said Mikato. "Athenamon must've really lost more than her pride when she lost to Andes, having her and her subjects lash out at anyone who comes within the dominion itself is abit harsh." she said breathing hard, Bearmon and Liollmon were also tired out.

"At least we know that fire digimon isn't going to attack them..." Ken nodded.

"Which means he's going to come here." he said, looking over the landscape and seeing how badly the area was devistated, it definitely seemed more suitable for a brawl in case it came to that.

"Ok, let's go inside but stick close to each other, cause who knows what else could happen down there." he said as he headed down the path leading to the narrow canyon passageways, however a moderately sized blue insect digimon with orange wings appeared followed by a few others as soon as they reached the bottom of the pathway.

"The heck are those?" wondered Ken, he prepared to defend himself when a battlecry rang out.

"**Hell Arrows!**" several energy arrows came up from behind the bug digimon and deleted them easily, the attack came from a humanoid canine digimon that was as tall as Renamon was, the group recognized it.

"Are you one of the Inumon's from the hidden tribe?" asked Ken, the Inumon simply turned to leave.

"Don't linger around here much longer humans, the Cazadormon aren't enimies you'd want to make." he said, Ken was confused.

"Wait those bugs were called Cazadormon?" asked Shizuka as she took up digivice.

_Cazadormon: Champion level insect digimon, while not strong alone in packs they can be annoying, thier attacks are __**Pierce Sting,**__ and __**Sonic Flapping.**_

"Considering they lost to a rookie, they must not be tough." however Bearmon and Liollmon knew otherwise.

"I've never seen one of those things before, but rumor has it they have the most lethal of poisons in thier body as apposed to other digimon who use poison related techniques..." said Bearmon, the Inumon up ahead from them nodded.

"That's right, Rookies and below level digimon die within an hour, Armor and Champion level digimon can last maybe half a day, even Ultimate digimon can succumb to it, only Mega's or digimon who's body is covered in armor from head to toe with no peirceing point can resist them, granted thier is an antidote for the poison but it's rare and usually only used on Champions and Ultimates since it takes a while to kick in, now again I must ask that you leave since I have no idea how a human would hold up" Ken held up his hand.

"I'd like to speak with your leader, it's about GranDracmon." when the Inumon heard this he turned around shocked.

"You know of him?" he asked, before an explosion came from off in the distance. "Oh no, my clan!" he ran off, Ken sighed.

"At least this time we're not being attacked." said Ken with a sigh as they broke into another run after the Inumon.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/ Inner Divide/XLR-08**_

Belialmon HM smirked as he floated over the downed various Inumon forms, there were several ultimate level InfernalInumons, as well as champion HellInumon's, but he wanted their leader YoukaiInumon. "Did you fools really think you could hide from my master? I'm going to finish what he started and make you pay for killing his Gallantmon destructor mode!" he said lunging at YoukaiInumon with his **Psyco Crusher**, but the digimon was able to leap out of the way, Belialmon however stopped himself and turned around.

"My clan will never die until that freak pays for what he has done to our breathren." Belialmon mearly smirked.

"I admire your bravery, but this fight is over..." he began spinning again...

**(insert song Megas XLR soundtrack-Lose my hi)**

**WHAM!**

Belialmon was punched in the face hard by Ken and was almost knocked over, Ken meanwhile recoiled from punching the fire digimon in the face and held his arm in pain. "DAMN!" he cursed out as it felt like punching a brick wall. "I'm not hurt i'm humoring you!" he said as his digisoul charge flared around, YoukaiInumon, as well as the young Inumon from before were in shock at this as the ninja's caught up, and saw Belialmon standing up.

"Is this the guy?" wondered Shizuka, she and her sister couldn't believe what they were feeling, neither could thier digimon, Belialmon was just as Ken had described.

"Protect the Inumons and help the injured, this one's mine!" Said Ken "**Digisoul Charge Miracle Ascention!**" he called out quickly turning to Dramon X after combining with Veemon, then fused with OmegaShoutmon to reach Miracle Mode status, Belialmon smiled.

"I've been waiting for you." he said forming an axe and swung it forward only for Dramon XMM to catch it with his hands, kick Belialmon in the balls really hard as his heat sheild was not up and blew the axe up.

"Why...do...you...fight...fuck..." Belialmon had never felt the pain of being smashed in the private section, Dramon XMM however was calm.

"One it's a force of habit, and two...I don't how many freaking times I have to repeat myself until you assholes get it, but bad guys don't play fair, so why should I?" he said grabbing Belialmon by the neck. "Let's go take this somewhere else." he said flying off into the sky, but Belialmon stopped in mid flight.

"Hell no, we're fighting right here!" he said forming his heat shield. "Don't even try using your Xros Weapon, cause this time you won't be able to hit me with it!" he said, Dramon XMM said nothing, he mearly formed a large golden note in his hands.

"**Rocking Shocker!**" he yelled out throwing the note at Belialmon, the digimon formed another battle axe and cut it in half, only for the after effect noise shock to disable his heat barrier as he was forced to cover his ears, Dramon XMM then slammed both of his hands over the digimon's head sending him crashing down into the cliff's below, however he did not follow the warrior instead he chose to wait for him to get back up.

**(End theme)**

"Why isn't he going after him?" wondered Mikato as she and Grizzlymon helped a HellInumon up, to her, Shizuka and thier digimon this was not how Ken normally was, he usually would stay on the enemy until they were dead, yet this wasn't the case as Belialmon exploded out of the ground he had been knocked into causing an explosion as he rose back into the sky.

"Your arrogent bastard, if you think for one second your going to beat me, then your...GAH!" Dramon XMM suddenly appeared and slugged him in the chest hard, the one he had been looking at disappeared... "A clone!" he demanded as Dramon XMM moved back, the glow around his body began to intensify as he placed his hands ontop of each other in a prayer like stance.

_What is going on here! He's not fighting like he did before...and his energy is increasing, where is it coming from! It's like his anger's completely gone! _he thought as he lunged at Dramon XMM. "I'll get you!" the Ascendant's eyes opened glowing with pure gold light as he charged in, he threw a punch which was blocked, and moved back arrogently as he expected to dodge Ken's incoming punch.

**BANG!**

**(insert song, G Gundam ost-Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou)**

Not this time, Dramon XMM unloaded with a barrage of fast intensified punches that Belialmon found himself being smacked around like a rag doll, not to mention the punches were so quick he couldn't block or counter properly either. _Why! Why am I losing, I can't be beaten so badly! _Upon seeing an opening he tried to take it, but Dramon XMM had gone to a whole new level as he moved behind the warrior and slammed him in the face sending him smashing into the ground once more.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle.**_

_Looks like I owe Blightmon fifty digibitz..._ Chronomon DM muttered in his mind as he and GranDracmon had been forced to stop discussing what the next stage was as they could feel Belialmon getting his ass handed to him, GranDracmon was in total shock.

"What on earth is going on, that kid was no where near this strong before!" he said, Chronomon however knew why.

_Just as the master said, the warrior of steel helped clear his mind and awaken his full potential in the state of miracles._ he thought.

In another area of the castle, Andes, Echidnamon and Dagonmon all felt it too, Andes clenched her fist hard at this notion. _Seems getting to deal with sis is going to be tougher than I thought._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/ Inner Divide/XLR-08**_

Belialmon stood up once again. "I will not stand for this!" he yelled out, however before he could do anything else, GranDracmon contacted him mentally.

_Belialmon that is enough, withdraw. _his tone was stern on the matter.

_But master why! I can take this kid in my beast form! _Belialmon replied.

_Do you know that for certain! Don't let your pride cost your life, we will have our vengence, withdraw now!_ Dramon XMM pulled out his Heaven's Sword, and lunged down at Belialmon.

"I will make you pay for this boy, count on it!" Belialmon said glaring a hole through the Ascendant before making a portal open and jumping into it, Dramon XMM stopped and landed on the ground, glaring at where Belialmon had vanished too.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

Watching the events unfold, X and Keke couldn't believe what they had just witnessed either. "He's just as strong as Kari is when using the Amazing Grace, how did he do that?" X pondered over something.

_Did something happen while he was captured? He's definitely changed for the better as I can tell most of his anger is gone, but how did it happen?_

_I know one thing, Dad can't learn about this, or else he'll go after him as well. _Keke thought.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle**_

GranDracmon watched as Belialmon stumbled off to be healed after making it back. "I can't believe this kid, he's throwing a damn wrench into my plans with everything he does!" Chronomon DM sighed.

"First of calm down, trust me in order for the second stage of the darkness to work your going to need all the focus you can get." he said as six black digicores appeared followed by a seventh large one, the six small ones floated around GranDramon's body, while the larger one rested in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked.

"It's simple, you give three to your subordinates to power them up further, and once thier deleted thier data will return to you and be sucked into the big digicore, once all six are used they fuse with the seventh one in your hand, you will then absorb the core and gain the power you seek." said Chronomon DM, GranDracmon however sighed.

"I only have three subordinates." he said, Chronomon DM smirked evily.

"I've seen your work, I know you can easily make three more." he said before glancing at the duel disk again. "It'll be alot easier than what I had to do to reconfigure those blasted devices, whoever built them did one heck of a job to make sure everything was set up perfectly." GranDracmon rolled his eyes.

"Their only going to be used once right?" Chornomon shook his head.

"Still we had to reconfigure them to where they will work in the brat's world since his world doesn't have a system to run everything, once Andes goes to the YYDM-01 verse though that won't matter anymore." he said before preparing to leaving. "Good luck on achieving your goals, the debt has been fufilled." he said leaving.

"So I need to create three more subordinates eh?" muttered Grandracmon who then smiled like the grinch as he had gotten an evil idea. "I know what the first one's going to be, that kid is going to suffer so badly." he said before laughing evily.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Divide/Inumon Cave Emcampment.**_

"So this is where you guys have been hanging out eh?" asked Ken as they had been allowed into a large underground cave like city where the Inumon currently resided.

"Yes, I didn't know humans could slug digimon or fuse with them, but that's besides the point, what is your deal with GranDracmon?" asked YoukaiInumon, Ken explained to him and the tribe all that had happened up to that point, the part about what had happened in the castle made Mikato and Shizuka nervous, YoukaiInumon sighed.

"I see you wanna get at him as much as us, however even I know the secret to get there, I don't exactly trust you completely and you can not blame me for what i've seen with my own eyes." he said referring to how Dramon XMM had decimated Belialmon. "I ask that you give me some time to think upon the matter and I shall give my decision to Ravemon someday." he turned to the young Inumon from before. "Son, please escort them out of the divide alright?" the Inumon nodded.

"Yes father." he said bowing, although Mikato wanted to question the decision, Ken waved it off as they left and watched the other "Inumon's" healing themselves.

"I'm sorry if father doesn't seem trustworthy." the Inumon said as he lead them up a secret staircase to the surface, upon getting their Ken simply sighed.

"At least it turned out better than the Amazons did, they tried to kill us as soon as we stepped into thier dominion." he said, Inumon sweatdropped.

"I hope my father does decide to help you, as in turn you've helped us and you are quite strong." Ken nodded as the digimon left them and they headed out of the Divide.

"Now what? Should we go back to Ravemon and tell him about this?" asked Shizuka, Ken shook his head.

"He'll get a messenger more than likely, right now I think it's time we go back to the real world for some r and r." he said opening a digital gate with his digivice.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe your not as angry as you used to be." said Mikato as they entered the portal and traveled through it.

"Hey I was suprised myself." Ken said as they entered the park. "We'll meet here in two days and head back sound good?" the twins nodded. "Alright then, later." he walked off as they did the same.

"You think he'll get into anymore trouble in this world?" Mikato asked her sister. "He might be ok now in the digital world, but what about here?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine sis, you worry too much." said Shizuka as they headed for thier home.

A few blocks away from the park another digital gate portal opened in the back end of an alleyway, from it came Andes who was now dressed in a dark blue tank top, and a white skirt, her long white hair was now flowing down instead of being in the pony tail style of her sailor form, on her back was a backpack which contained the two duel disks and around her hip was a belt upon which sat the case of cards given to her. "Now...let's see how to get his attention." she said as she walked off into the night all the while giggling evily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken must deal with his new digimon, an attack from two warriors who see him a threat while being helped by someone he saw as a threat, and find Andes to duel and stop her from causing havoc in the human world...

As you can tell, some Yugioh elements are now coming into play and soon more ways than one, as for what deck type Andes uses that's a suprise, and Ken got payback on Belialmon but while he won the battle, the war continues.. peace out until next time.


	39. Another Chaotic Evening, The Challenge o

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belong sto Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Forgot to mention one thing last chapter, Cazadormon was based upon the Cazador bug enemy from the Fallout series, also much thanks to Kanius for helping find "Andes" human form name.

Some of you might notice a few crazy things over the course of the next few updates, just a fair warning, this is also the first time i've written a duel in a long time, please be humble to me on it...

**Chapter 38: Another Chaotic Evening, The Challenge of Nirak.**

_**Human World/Ken's Apartment/XLR-08**_

_Finally some downtime...hope it lasts..._Ken thought to himself as he layed on his bed eating a snack, although he was tempted to play his 3ds, he decided not too, opting for the silence to think and reflect upon all that had transpired recently. "Thier right, I have changed, I don't feel the same ammount of anger that I used to have, even for her..." he muttered before his cellphone went off. "Now who could that be at this hour?" he muttered gazing a nearby clock and seeing that it was close to eight pm, he picked up his cellphone and answered it. "Hello who is this?" the following voice suprised him. "Wait what happened!" he wondered trailing off.

xxxxx

_**Human World/Shinjuku Park/XLR-08**_

Sometime later, Ken found himself once again back in Shinjuku park, this time however in addition to his digivice B.A.X he was also carrying a card case contained within was his dueling deck of Yugioh cards. "This has gotta be a joke." Ken muttered as he sat down on a bench waiting for the one who had called him to appear, before long Helena came into view panting heavily and looking like she had been in a fight. "Whoa now what happened Helena?" he asked he helping her sit down, once she finally caught her breath she spoke.

"That dark clone of Karin attacked us like I said...she's got Karin hostage and probably those other girls who came too..." Ken sighed.

"Tell me what happened in detail, cause I think I know where this is heading." he said, Helena nodded.

xxxxx

_**~Earlier that Night/Shihuya shopping district~**_

"I hope we run into Ken soon if what miss Haruka said was true, she didn't seem like she wanted him to live." said Helena as she and Karin walked towards Setsuna's home, Karin nodded.

"I know, i've haven't seen her that intense about taking someone down, but I don't think Ken's that..." she stopped when an ice spike flew past them and hit the ground in front of them, this was promptly followed by a voice that Helena recognized.

"Cousin...I could tell you stories of how evil he truely is, but in his cases you had to be there..." turning around the two saw Andes, who had transformed into her Sailor form glaring them down, Karin was down right shocked at what she was seeing, Helena on the other hand expected this.

"So your back..." Helena trailed off, Karin looked at her confused. "She's a dark clone of you...created by blood of another version of you from another reality as well as Ken." she said narrowing her eyes at Andes, Karin was skeptical at this at first, but Andes mockingly clapped.

"To think I honestly thought you'd forget about me, but that's besides the point." she said as onlookers scrambled out of the area. "I'm here to use you two as bait to lure dear brother out of hiding, seems he's gotten abit to strong to handle under normal circumstances so father wants him dealt with another way." she said motioning to the two duel disk's on her back, Karin and Helena reached for thier henshin rods, but a cold sharp blast of air knocked them out of thier hands. "Please don't incite me to use force, while I have no qualms about killing you two, I'd rather brother not go on of his rampages, and to be honest neither of you would present a reasonable challenge anyway, surely Quaoar knows this." she said looking at Helena deeply, Karin was shocked when she saw her friend wearing an expression that showed Andes was indeed telling the truth.

"How can you be stronger than us, what if your just bluffing!" Karin demanded.

"I'm afraid to say she's not, the version of you she was cloned from had Valkyrie level powers that far exceed what we have now...we wouldn't be able to harm her if we tried." Helena said in an angry tone, Andes clapped more.

"Alright then, so how about you two just come with me and..." she was cut off when a golden beam almost hit her, but she avoided it narrowly, glaring up towards a mid lair of the construction site building she saw three more girls wearing various attire as the blast struck the ground behind her two of them, one with pink hair in a pink outfit next to a blonde with a white outfit, were holding hands showing that they had preformed the attack, the third was a light blue outfit and seemed to be holding a guitar like weapon.. "Alright who are you three!" she demanded.

"Why do you need to know or care, dark sailor?" asked the one with the guitar weapon, Andes laughed.

"I see, you must be another one of those precure cure groups eh? Alright well if you three wanna battle me then bring it on." she said holding her hands out. "After all you just checked yourselfs into the house of pain, and I treat my guests real well." she said. **"Icicle Spears!"** several more sharp icicles formed in the area and began hitting everyone and everything present.

xxxxx

_**~Current Time/Shinjuku Park~**_

"I was the only one to get away from her assault, and that's where things stand..." Ken rolled his eyes.

"So since they can't fight me head on, she wants to challenge me to a round of yu-gi-oh...that makes way too much sense." Helena rose an eyebrow at him when he said this. "I'm just kidding." he said before he heard a new voice.

"We'll take over from here then, thanks for the information Helena." Sailor Uranus said dropping down from a nearby rooftop alongside Sailor Neptune, both of which fixed a glare at Ken.

"Helena...stay here." Ken said turning and bolting out of the park, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune both sweatdropped.

"Come back here punk!" yelled Uranus as they ran after him, leaving Helena to sweatdrop abit.

_Will what miss Setsuna said about them...come to pass this night?_ she wondered.

xxxxx

_**Random Streets**_

_I think I know how pac-man feels, and it's not pleasent!_ Ken thought as he was forced to dodge attacks from the two sailors by jumping into alleyways to avoid thier two moves signature attack moves and then having to jump out over a parked car or other veichle to get away. "You two need to chill out, seriously!" Ken said as he lept away from them, grabbed onto a lightpost and swung to the top of a bus headed for Shibuya, he then immediantly dropped down out of the range of fire for a few minutes he breathed easily, thinking he had gotten away from them, that was until a sports car came tearing down the road behind the bus and in the car were the two sailors, Uranus driving. "For the love of..." after tapping something on the dashboard which he was unable to see, the two Sailors jumped from the car to the bus's roof, Ken sighed as he stood up.

"Your not getting away this time, you might have Helena fooled, but someone as dark as you needs to be destroyed." said Sailor Uranus branding her sword, Ken breifly saw thier car slowly back away from them.

"You must've installed some kind of auto-pilot if you want me dead this badly." said Ken, the bus they were on was increasing speed, causing the wind to blow at them. "Why do you loathe the darkness anyway...or is it just me?" he asked, Neptune spoke up as the skies above them started to show signs of becoming rainy.

"Because your untrustworthy, uncontrollable, you have an unspoken rage that could destroy us all." she said, Ken palmed his head.

"People are allowed to change you know, just because someone has temper tantrums and can go on rampages like godzilla doesn't mean they have to die, then again i'm betting that thought never crosses the skulls of ignorent people like you two!" he said, not bothering to draw his digivice. "Let me ask you both something, why are you intrested in the woman were all going after?" he demanded.

"Because she's a threat to the future just like you and..." said Neptune, Ken started laughing.

"Threat to the future? She's a freaking threat to the here and now, and she's calling for me, so effectively this is my fight and not yours."

"It doesn't matter, your both evil!" yelled Uranus. "We'll destroy all those who appose us, that is what we do!" said Uranus, Ken laughed harder as the bus passed by a church where lightning struck the tower bell on it.

**(insert song, Metallica-For whom the bell tolls.)**

"Just like your counterparts from the otherword..if you two think you can handle everything on your own, that everything is your problem then your mistaken. No one can handle everything by themselves, I know first hand where that path can lead, to pain and torment." he then held up hand and summoned the Heaven's sword. "If you two wanna do this, then let's go but i'm not holding back!" he yelled as he and Uranus crossed blades.

xxxxxx

_**Bus Interior**_

Once the two began clashing swords the bus driver heard it, looking at the window he gasped when he saw the two warriors exchanging sword blows upon each other from the top of the bus as rain began coming down. "What in the hell do those crazies think thier doing!" he wondered, however he wasn't the only one to see this, towards the back of the bus another duo saw this and one of them pulled out a red book from his backpack.

xxxxx

_**Bus Roof**_

While Ken did indeed have the larger weapon, Uranus had better training with her sword, neither of them seemed to give an edge to the other though as everytime thier swords colided the shockwaves from the clashing energies protruding from the weapons sent them back abit, soon rain began to fall and the footing started to get worse as lightning was also coming down. "You want to keep going, or stop making us both look stupid?" Ken asked as Uranus glared.

"No, i'm ending this tonight!" she yelled leaping at him, when she did a blast of lightning came through the bus which stoppped her causing her to fall back, blasting a hole open the young Zatch Bell had lept onto the roof, Kyo shouted up.

"Ken what the heck are you doing up there!" he demanded, Ken shrugged.

"Don't look at me, they started it!" he said as Neptune stepped forward holding her mirror.

"Demon child, stay out of this!" Zatch shook his head.

"You two are acting completely differently from how you normally appear, Ken hasn't done anything evil!" Ken frowned when Uranus charged again.

"Zatch they won't listen to us now, they've gotten lost in thier convictions it seems." he said as Kyo immediantly read from his book.

**"Zakerga!"** Zatch's eyes went blank as he unleshed a straight electrical shot, Neptune blocked the blast with her mirror this causes the beam of lightning to be redirected into the clouds splitting them apart, however the beam went alot higher up...

xxxxxx

_**Skies over Japan**_

...and shot into the middle portion of a passing large millitant jetplane...which seemed normal on the outside, but inside it was filled with high tech...two large canisters were dislodged by the lightning blast and ended up falling out through the hole made by the blast. "Oh crap what was in those!" demanded a solider as another person in a suit walked up.

"Fury's not going to like this one bit...those canisters contained...two rather insane organisims..." he muttered as he glanced down through the hole. "In any case whoever suggested we fly over japan to make the drop off needs to be slapped, everyone knows strange things go on there these days..."

xxxxx

_**Bus Rooftop**_

_Things are getting out of hand now, we need to end this!_ thought Ken as the bus came upon a highway and proceeded up it. "Oh great, now we're even higher up!" he muttered as Sailor Uranus had enough

"**World Shaking!**" she yelled out unleashing her move onto the busses top causing it to buckle under the pressure, Kyo was ready however.

"**Zaker!**" Zatch fired another bolt of lightning, this time it struck the blast causing an explosion that knocked them all off thier feet, Uranus however was quick to react, grabbing her weapon she quickly slashed through Ken's side, causing him to cringe in pain, she smiled abit at this, until the smile became a frown when Ken promptly grabbed her by the same arm and promptly broke it by turning the elbow joint back on itself, he then kicked her off the side of the bus before falling down...the heaven's sword vanishing from his grasp, Sailor Neptune quickly lept off the bus after Uranus and managed to catch her, however in doing so she landed hard onto of a rooftop underneath the overpass highway and collapsed slowly after in pain...neither one noticing that the canisters from above had landed near them and cracked open...

**(song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Shibuya Construction Site**_

"Good work with the bus driver, but damn...this hurts." muttered Ken as he found walking was going to be problematic, Sailor Uranus space sword had gone in deeper than anticipated and he had done his best to patch it up with what he could find, given that going to a hospital this time was out of the question lest he end up in jail for what happened on the bus, Kyo was able to talk his way out of it however since most people on the bus considered him and Zatch "saviors" to them, since then Kyo and Zatch had learned everything from Ken and helped him to his destination.

"Are you sure you don't want us going in? I don't think you should be walking let alone doing what your going to be doing in that shape." Ken waved it off.

"It's not like I haven't been stabbed before." he muttered as he fell onto another bench. "Heck I was even shot once, but that's not the best way to look at things." his digivice went off.

"Ken, you really need to think about this, Andes isn't going to be playing fair, you know that...just let us go in and blitz her." said Veemon.

"She'll probably kill the hostages she has if we don't do as she says..." Ken muttered as he struggled to walk forward. "Better to be safe than sorry." he muttered as he continued his way to the site, once there he could fill her presence and turned to Kyo. "Don't let anyone else in got it!" he muttered as he staggered towards an elevator, Kyo and Zatch nodded.

"You think he'll be ok Kyo?" asked Zatch, Kyo watched as Ken vanished up the elevator.

"I don't know, I'd like to think so, but he's in alot more pain than he realises." he said.

xxxxx

_**Construction site/ Mid levels of Building.**_

_Maybe there's a gas canister around here...this wound hurts like a mother..._he stopped when he saw Karin along with three unknown girls all unconcious and seemingly bound to a pillar by what appeared to be ice. "Took you long enough brother." said Andes as she appeared from the shadows in civilian form, but then her jaw dropped when she saw the wound on his side. "Now where the hell did that come from?" she wondered.

"Sailor Uranus believe it or not." said Ken trying to fight back the pain. "So this is your human form eh, so doesn't that mean your name is Nirak now?" this made the girl sweatdrop.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ken sighed.

"It's simple, Andes is Sedna spelled backwards right, well Nirak is Karin spelled backwards and that's what her name is and..." Nirak sighed.

"I think i'll be staying in my senshi form from now on if i'm going to have a name like that tagged onto this one." she said tossing him a duel disk. "Do you know the rules? We'll be using eight thousand life points, and if you win i'll let this girls go, lose and well your coming back with me and judging from that wound I don't think you'll be able to fight back much regardless, this time father will keep you better restrained." she said as they took up posistions on the sides of the building's platforms.

"Is this thing for freaking real?" Ken muttered as he tapped a button and it lit up and activated like it did in the show. "I'd ask how you got these, but that would probably lead to stalling, let's just get this over with." he said taking out his deck and putting it into the deck slot after shuffling it, Andes did the same.

"I find it funny to beat you at something like this, although I kind of want to hunt down that Sailor wench who injured you, because that is something only me, father and his minions can do!" Ken sweatdropped at her attitude.

"GAME ON!" both declared causing the hostages to stir.

_**Kensuke Rainer: 8000 LP**_

_**Nirak: 8000LP**_

"Ladies first." Ken said, Nirak however was annoyed at the fact the duel disk regestered her name as Nirak, both drew five cards but before drawing a sixth, she smiled.

"No, why don't you go first since i'm sure that wound won't make things easy." she said, Ken narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well then I draw!" he drew one card from his deck and added it to the five in his hand. "I'll set one monster face down defense mode." he said putting a card onto the tray, it came up as such a flat brown card that shocked him. "Swe...ow..."he had attempted to jump up in happiness only for the wound in his side to act up stopping him, followed by two cards face down and i'll end my turn." two more cards appeared behind the monster, Nirak smirked evily as Karin was the first one to awaken.

"Ah yes, sit back and watch me dismantle brother cousin." she said as she drew a card and grinned. "From my hand I play Dark Fusion!" she said holding up a green spell card, Ken growled mentally.

_Oh you bitch...no wonder she wanted me to go first! Whatever's coming I won't be able to stop it!_ he thought as she held up two monster cards.

"From my hand I send Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix, and call out the almighty Infernal Wing!" two monsters one male garbed in green wearing a bird costume, and another a woman wearing a fiery outfit appeared briefly before vanishing, what took thier place was a female humanoid mixture of the two with large bird claw arms, wings and an evil mask covering her eyes and causing the hair on her head to spike out

_**Evil Hero Infernal Wing**_

_**ATK/2100 DEF/1200**_

"Judging by the expression on your face, I guess you know what's coming then? Attack!" the monster did so, effortlessly busting Ken's monster which was a small lion with plant like legs and a flowery mane.

_**Dandylion**_

_**ATK/300 DEF/300**_

"A pitiful monster like that won't hold me off!" she yelled as Ken felt the damage peirce him.

_**Kensuke Rainer: 6200LP (8000-1800)**_

"I guess one lucky aspect is you only take 300 more points of damage more since it's Attack and Defense are the same." Ken felt another surge of pain rip through him.

_**Kensuke Rainer: 5900LP (6200-300)**_

_Is this what a shadow game feels like...great as if the wound in my side wasn't enough to deal with. _Ken thought before speaking. "When Dandylion goes to the graveyard, it leaves behind two fluff tokens in defense mode!" the two tokens spawned on the field side by side.

_**Fluff Token ATK/0 DEF0**_

_**Fluff Token ATK/0 DEF0**_

"Unless there's something else you can do, your turn's over." Ken muttered trying to resist the pain to his side, Karin looked at him concerned.

"Ken don't worry about us, get out of here that wound needs to be healed." Ken smiled abit.

"Appreciate the concern Karin, but i'm not running from this woman and if I go to hell she's coming with me!" he yelled as he drew a card determined while glaring Andes down hard.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Rooftops**_

A few blocks away from the duel, a helicopter landed on top of the roof where the two outer sailors Uranus and Neptune had landed along with the two canisters that fell from the plane, however only the canisters were there...the sailors were gone as a black man with an eyepatch stepped out of the helicoptor.

"Sir Fury, what was in those canisters?" asked a soldier who walked alongside him, Fury narrowed his eyes.

"All I can say is Spider-man's not going to like hearing this, spread out and find them and whoever they took over!" he demanded ordering his men to head out, not knowing that the two new hosts had already moved elsewere to engage another target...

xxxxx

_**Near The Construction Site.**_

"That boy thought we were poison, maybe he was right after all." Neptune chuckled in a new dark tone of voice, nothing but venom was on her mind.

"Indeed, he thinks we're bringers of destruction and pain, let's show him what we can inflict." said Uranus also with a new dark tone of voice, as on her mind was only one thing, carnage.

xxxxxx

The Duel between Ken and Nirak continues, but with now being actively hunted by two transformed senshi with new powers will they finish the duel? More next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some of you are probably looking at the last tidbit and thinking, "Did he really just go there?" YES I DID AND I AM PROUD OF IT! lol. If you've read across demensions, Uranus and Neptune have always been seen in negative ways from the fallout of Kanius' Radjita story, these two here were on the verge of doing the same thing to Ken and well look where it got them...and probably will come next update.

Also worth noting that Nirak(Andes human name thanks to Kanius ^_^ ) refers to this Karin as cousin instead of sister, since she was cloned from the one of the YYDM-01 verse that one is seen as her sister, and of course Ken her brother, all other Karins she meets...even though this is likely the only one she calls them cousin in her own twisted way.

I'd like to apologize to my readers for not updating as frequently as i've been able, the weather and being sick haven't been kind on that, not to mention alot of new games have been coming out lately drawing my attention elsewhere, for what it's worth I shall update when I am able to do so, like I said before I don't want to be a schedule keeper.

I also hope the dueling portion was ok, more of that expected next time since yugioh elements will start to be incorperated into this story soon as well^^

until next time readers peace out^^


	40. The Devil of Ice, Symbiote Senshi Rampag

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Let's continue from where we left off lol.

**Chapter 39: The Devil of Ice, Symbiote Senshi Rampage.**

_**Shibuya Construction Site Building/XLR-08**_

The two duelists glared each other down hard as a gust of night air passed by them.

_**Nirak: 8000 LP**_

_**Evil Hero Inferno Wing **_

_**ATK/2100 DEF/1200**_

_**Kensuke Rainer: 5900 LP**_

_**Fluff Token ATK/0 DEF/0**_

_**Fluff Token ATK/0 DEF/0**_

"You going to make a move or not I ain't got all night!" Nirak declared as Ken sighed.

"First I discard one monster from my hand to special summon Power Giant in attack mode**!**" said Ken as a large multicolored rock like monster appeared before him. Nirak was about to scoff at this move when she saw it's attack power.

_**Power Giant**_

_**ATK/2000 DEF/0**_

"Tch so i'll lose one hundred points big deal!" she said, Ken shook his head.

"I'm not done, next I activate his effect, see when Power Giant is summoned this way, his level is decreased down by the level of the monster discarded levels one through four, I discarded a level one monster so right now he's a level five!" Nirak was suprised.

"Intresting monster, but still what's the point?" she demanded.

"I activate the effect of the monster I discarded, Glow-up Bulb, by sending the top card of my deck to the grave it comes back to the field, granted I can only do this once a duel." he said as a one eyed dirt like plant appeared on the feild next to the Power Giant in defense position, as Ken took the top card of his deck and sent it into the graveyard slot on the duel disk.

_**Glow-Up Bulb**_

_**ATK/100 DEF/100**_

"What the hell! I've never see a monster like that!" Ken rose an eyebrow at this.

_If that means what I think it does, this is going to be quite intresting...I could synchro summon Iron Chain Dragon...but I know how Evil Hero's work, she'll use Dark Calling to use the monsters in the Graveyard and we can't have that... _thought Ken. "I now summon Tuningware to the feild in attack mode!" A small yellow machine wearing a cap with tiny arms appeared as well.

_**Tuningware**_

_**ATK/100 DEF/300**_

_Although thier weak, I wasn't told of these cards, what do they do and what is he schemeing! _Nirak thought angrily.

"Now I tune Glow-Up Bulb with the two Fluffy Tokens and Tuningware, to synchro summon Armory Arm!" Nirak watched in disbelief as the Glow-Up Bulb became a large green ring, and the other three monsters all turning to balls of white light which flew into the ring and lined up before a beam of light shot through temporarly blinding her and Karin, when they regained their sight they now saw a gauntlet with very sharp looking claws floating in the air.

_**Armory Arm**_

_**ATK/1800 DEF/1200**_

"Synchro Summon!" Nirak demanded. Although she was not a player of the game herself Karin did have some knowledge about it, and was up to date on what cards were out.

_She didn't know that they existed?_

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/GranDracmon's Castle**_

"Ok...who the fuck was in charge of getting the duel monster information, this card and the concept of "Synchro" summoning weren't mentioned on the lists!" GranDracmon yelled, a rather timid ShadowDatamon approached him.

"Sir...that's because you only requested data on cards from the other world, at the time we acquired the data those cards don't exist in that world, what we just discovered was that in Ken's world more monster types have been released and..." the digimon never got to finish, he didn't even get to scream as GranDracmon evaporated him with an energy blast as he glared down the other ShadowDatamon's present.

"You all have one hour to gather all the data on the cards that exist in Ken's world that we don't know about or I will make your deaths even more painful, now go!" the robots ran from the room in terror. _One step forward, two steps back, I hope Nirak can win despite the disad...wait did I just call her...well it clicks so why not, I hope Nirak wins despite the disadvantage._

xxxxx

_**Human World/ Shibuya Construction Site Building/XLR-08**_

"Looks like someone didn't do enough research on the game, not like it matters!" Ken yelled as he felt a stinging pain from his side. _I gotta end this quick and get that wound treated. _"When Tuningware is used a synchro material, I get to draw one card!" he did so. "Next I activate Armory Arm's effect, I can equip it to my Power Giant granting him a one thousand point attack boost!" Nirak cringed as she watched the gauntlet strap itself to the Power Giant's right arm.

_**Power Giant**_

_**ATK 3200 (2200 + 1000)**_

"Now let's break her evil hero into peices, Attack!" Power Giant lunged at Evil Hero Inferno Wing and smashed her to peices causing Nirak to grunt in pain.

_**Nirak: 7000LP (8000-1000)**_

Power Giant then opened his gauntlet hand making her confused. "What's going on now!" she demanded.

"Let me put this as "nice" as I can, your about to feel pain similar to what you did to me!" he said as Power Giant unleashed a force of power from his arm, it slammed into Andes hard knocking her back into the pillar hard reducing her lifepoints further.

_**Nirak: 4900LP (7000-2100)**_

"So that "Arm" monster grants the equiped monster the effect of Inferno Wing!" Nirak demanded as she stood up, and tried to shake off the pain. _I knew these things were modified to make us feel pain, but this is nutz._

"Correct, I now throw down two face downs and call it a turn!" said Ken tossing down two face down cards behind his warrior, Nirak stood and draw.

"Ok first I play Dark World Dealings, this makes us both draw one card from our decks, but then we have to discard one from our hands!" Ken nodded and drew a card, it was a small hedgehog monster with metallic parts sticking from it's back.

"I'll discard the card I drew to the graveyard." said Ken putting the card into the grave, Nirak then showed him what she was discarding and he nearly did a double take, the monster was a dark fiend like monster with a black body and weird hair atop it's human like head, but what suprised Ken was the fact that the monster had four thousand attack points. "Your sending Darkness Neosphere to the graveyard!" he demanded, Nirak nodded.

"Yes, finally i'll put one card face down and end my turn!" she said only putting down one card, Ken shrugged.

"Your funeral..." he muttered drawing, as he did Nirak grinned.

"Now my trap activates, Rock Bombardment, I can send one rock monster from my deck to the graveyard to inflict five hundred points of pain to you, and the card i choose is "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" she said grinning, Ken then realised what she was going for, but he didn't have much time to think as the large monster made of magnets appeared and blasted him before vanishing.

_**Kensuke Rainer: 5400LP (5900-500)**_

"Hope you enjoyed that cause now it's my turn, Power Giant smash her head now! AGH!" Power Giant did as told and lunged at Nirak as Ken slumped to a knee, the wound was getting worse, however Andes mearly smiled.

"From my hand I sent the monster Swift Scarecrow to the graveyard, this effectively ends the battle phase of your turn." she said giggling as Power Giant was forced to stop. "What's wrong brother, having trouble?" she mocked.

"Shut up and go!" Ken demanded slowly standing back up, Karin was concerned.

"Ken please leave, your too injured to do this!" she called out as the precure girls started to stir.

"It's ok Karin, i've got things under control." he said back while clutching his side. _She's right though I gotta end this fast!_

"Well well, looky what I got!" said Nirak flashing another green card with a hand producing smoke on it. "Dark Calling! This lets me remove Darkness NeoSphere and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from the game and fusion summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" the two monsters reappeared in full before vanishing, the cards came out of Nirak's graveyard slot as another large winged warrior appeared, this one was male and had a stone like body and dragonic like wings. "His attack power is equal to the total of the two monsters I just removed so he has seventy five hundred points!"

_**Evil Hero Dark Gaia**_

_**ATK/7500 (4000+3500) DEF/0**_

"Now your going to pay! Attack!" Evil Hero Dark Gaia summoned several Meteors and flung them at Ken's Power Giant!"

"Ken look out!" Karin yelled, Ken however mearly smiled.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Construction Site**_

"He sure is taking a while, you think we aught to go in?" asked Zatch, Kyo thought about it, but his thoughts were stopped when he heard the noise of people approaching.

"What..." he stopped when he saw what he was looking at. "What on earth happened too..."

"Get out of our way, we've got some business to settle!" said a double like voice, the next thing Kyo and Zatch new a red tentacle and a black like web grabbed them and they were slammed against the wall hard.

"Vengence is at hand!" said another double voice.

xxxxxx

_**Construction Site Building**_

"Nirak, your dumb! I activate Fiendish Chain!" he yelled out, one of the cards behind Power Giant flipped up and from it emerged a chain that wrapped around Dark Gaia, causing his meteors to vanish and his attack to return to zero

_**Evil Hero Dark Gaia**_

_**ATK/0 (7500-7500) **_

"What on earth just..." she then gasped as Power Giant smashed the warrior into peices hard, causing both it and the chain to vanish. "Trap cards shouldn't work since Dark Calling is the same as Dark Fusion!" Ken palmed his head as her lifepoints went down and she felt another shock.

_**Nirak 1700LP (4900-3200)**_

"First of all, Fiendish Chain negates a monsters effect and prevents it from attacking, but I waited until the attack was coming since that way you couldn't stop it, it's all about timing, and secondly, READ the text on the card, Dark Calling might let you get out monsters easier, but a monster summoned that way does NOT gain Dark Fusions effect to negate spells and traps!" Nirak was enraged.

"Alright then you asked for it!" she said. "I play another Dark Fusion and with it I fuse Mobius the Frost Monarch, and Evil Hero Malicious Fiend in order to summon my deck's most powerful monster, DEVIL MOBIUS COME FORTH!" Ken was confused when he heard this as he saw the two warriors appear, one was the knight like Mobius, the other was a vicious looking monster with claws and blades on his shoulders, both vanished and in thier place came a large dark knight version of Mobius, his armor was darker and spiky in various areas.

_**Devil Mobius**_

_**ATK/3000 DEF/2000**_

Now it was his turn to be suprised. "I've never heard of that monster before!" Nirak nodded as she took one of the two cards in her hand and discarded it, Armory Arm was subsequently blasted off the feild which caused Power Giant to power down. "The hell!" Nirak growled.

_**Power Giant**_

_**ATK/2200(3200-1000)**_

"It's simple, when Devil Mobius is summoned I must discard as many monsters in my hand up to as many spell or trap cards you have in play, then for each one destroyed Devil Mobius can do one of two things, It can either A increase it's attacking power by five hundred points per card destroyed, or inflict five hundred points of damage per card, the only downside is my opponent has to choose which effect is called, so make your move!" Ken breathed hard while thinking it over.

_Either way i'm taking the same ammount of damage this turn, there's no way around it. _"I choose his first effect, give him five hundred points cause it makes no difference to me!"

"Oh I think it will!" said Nirak as she watched her monster's attack go up.

_**Devil Mobius**_

_**ATK/3500 (3000+500)**_

"Attack and destroy his Power Giant, **Absolute Zero!**" Devil Mobius held out it's hands and from it came a blast of ice power that froze Power Giant up before he shattered like glass, Ken also felt the cold stinging against his wound and body as he was knocked off his feet from the attack.

_**Kensuke Rainer: 4100LP(5400-1300)**_

"Devil Mobius has one more effect brother, on the turn he is summoned if he successfully destroys a monster by battle I can remove Mobius the Frost Monarch or one Evil Hero from my graveyard and half of that monster's attack points are delivered to you as damage, so I'll remove Evil Hero Malicious Edge from my graveyard meaning that's another thirteen hundred off your score!" Evil Hero Malcious Fiend appeared as Nirak took it from her grave, Devil Mobius grabbed him and crushed before forming him into a snowball which he threw at Ken while he was down, this caused more pain. "Finally i'll set my last card face down!" she said smirking.

_**Kensuke Rainer: 2800LP (4100-1300)**_

"Yes that's right, lie there like the pathetic weakling that you are!" Nirak said before laughing evil, Karin was now even more concerned.

"KEN!" she yelled, this finally awoke the other girls who were quick to notice thier bindings

"What the heck!" demanded one of them before she and another saw Nirak, the third was unable to as she was facing the other way. "You did this didn't you!" she demanded.

"Hey your the ones that attacked me first, once I finish this duel, i'm gonna put an end to all of you before dragging brother back to father, I can't wait to see what he'll do this time!" she said before starting another laughing fit which angered the girls, they tried to break free but the ice was too strong. "That's right, struggle, there's nothing you can do, and certainly nothing brother can do!" she said evily.

xxxxx

_**Ken's Mind**_

"Wake up you pansy, you gonna let her beat you!" Ken's eyes snapped awake, but he saw he was surrounded by darkness. "Your part of the light legacy, it's time for you to awaken!"

_**(insert song Dethklok-Awaken)**_

"Awaken what...hey is this Slade!" he demanded looking around, however Slade was no where to be see, a white energy figure appeared before Ken, looking just like him but he had no visable face other than a mouth.

"I'm you stupid, now wake the fuck up and let's kill this bitch cause you got two more angry whores coming at you from six o clock! NOW GET UP AND END THIS DUEL!"

xxxxx

_**Construction Site Building**_

That was all the incentive he needed, Ken's eyes snapped open as a white aura flashed across his body, causing him to rise from the ground and stand up, he glared down at Nirak who freaked out at this display. "He's alright!" Karin said excitedly and happy that Ken was alive, Nirak however was suprised.

"What the fuc..." she demanded. ___What kind of power is this! He's never done this before! _she watched as he formed a ball of light around his right hand, expecting an attack she braced herself, but stopped when Ken grabbed the top card of his deck.

"Shining Draw!" he yelled out, before slamming the card down onto his duel tray without looking at it. "Go Monster Reborn!" the green spell card with the omnious symbol of revival on it appeared, Power Giant returned to the feild in attack mode.

"How did you know what that card was without even looking at it!" demanded Nirak.

"It's called cheating, DEAL WITH IT!" he yelled before activating another facedown. "Next I activate double summon, meaning I can summon twice this turn!" he yelled showing the new green card showing two people on it with a spell floating between them. "First I summon Krebons in attack mode!" an odd doll like monster appeared on the field next to Power Giant in attack mode.

_**Krebons**_

_**ATK/1200 DEF/400**_

"I now tune him with Power Giant to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" like before Krebons formed two green rings, while Power Giant formed into six balls of light, another stream of light occured and from it came a new monster, a large red dragon with three horns on it's head and it didn't look happy at all as it appeared.

_**Red Dragon Archfiend**_

_**ATK/3000 DEF/2000**_

"So what, my monster is still stronger!" she said growling. _Damn I can't use my face down card on that thing or the duel will end in a tie!_

"Next I summon Junk Synchron!" Ken yelled summoning another monster, this one was a small machine like worker who had two turbines on his back.

_**Junk Synchron**_

_**ATK/1300 DEF/500**_

"When this monster is summoned and I have a level two or below monster in the graveyard I can special summon it to the feild in defense mode with it's effects negated, so come back Glow-up Bulb!" the plant monster appeared breifly before it and Junk Synchron started glowing.

"Another synchro summon!" Ken nodded, but this time when both monsters became rings, they were crimson hellfire that surrounded the Red Dragon Archfiend and spun around him, enlarging him.

"I call forth my most powerful monster and the instrument of your destruction, Red Nova Dragon!" Andes was shaken to the core when the new monster appeared, it was so big that it towered over all of them with it's dominanting Godzilla like prescence and appearance.]

_**Red Nova Dragon**_

_**ATK/3500 DEF/3000**_

"For every tuner monster in the grave, this guy gains five hundred extra attack points!"

"Tuner!" wondered Nirak before realsing. _So those monsters that preform these summons are called tuners huh._

_**Red Nova Dragon**_

_**ATK 5000 (3500+1500)**_

"No, now it's stronger than my monster!" Ken then slammed down one final card from his hand.

"I activate Megamorph, since my lifepoints are lower than yours it doubles my monsters attack points, and just so we're clear my dragon can not be destroyed by your spells or traps!" Nirak became pale hearing this, even more so when she saw what it's attack was now.

_**Red Nova Dragon**_

_**ATK/10000**_

"It's over 9..." Ken cut her off.

"Don't even go there, finish this my dragon, **Blazing Soul Strike!" **the dragon engulfed itself in flames and charged towards Nirak's monster, Nirak growled.

"You will not beat me brother, Activate trap, Ring of Destruction!" she yelled showing her face down card it had a ring with several red objects around it.

"You can't hurt my dragon with that...no you wouldn't..." he realised what she was doing as the ring came out...and strapped onto Devil Mobius causing it to explode before Red Nova Dragon could get to it, as a result both players lifepoints went down to zero followed by a massive explosion which sent both of them flying back hard.

_**Kensuke Rainer: 0LP(2800-3500)**_

_**Nirak: 0LP (3500-3500)**_

_**(End Song)**_

_Clever but cheesy...what on earth! _thought Ken as he noticed his wound had stopped bleeding for the moment as long as the white aura was around him, unfortunitly neither he or Nirak would be able to figure what was going on as a red tentacle and black web grabbed them and yanked them upward to the higher levels of the building, as this happened another woman garbed in sailor attire appeared and walked up to the four girls, Karin recognized her as she used her spear to free them.

"We need to leave here now, all of you come with me." she said simply, Karin was confused.

"What about Ken and Nirak, someone's taken them and we need to stop them along with her." Sailor Pluto shook her head.

"The time has come, we have no further part to play here i'm sorry to say, we would only be getting involved in a fight that would cost us our lives." she said, seeing her eyes Karin sighed, the other girls put thier hands on her shoulders.

"He'll be fine, if he can duel with a wound that bad i'm sure he can handle what's ever going on up there." said one of the brown haired girls, Karin nodded abit hearing this.

_I hope thier right..._ she thought as they got in the elevator and left, once the lift got to the bottom and they departed, Kyo and Zatch who had recovered from before ran inside and headed up.

xxxxxx

_**Construction site building/Upper levels.**_

The upper levels of the building didn't have as much "footing" for solid standing with mostly planks and beams around, as both Ken and Nirak were tossed upwards Ken was able to catch himself and use his parkour skills to land safely on a girder, Nirak on the other hand transformed into Sailor Andes. "Alright who's responsible for this, I've had enough afronts tonight and..." Andes stopped when she along with Ken got a good look at what they were seeing. "Holy..."

"Remember us boy?" asked the first figure, Ken thought he was seeing things and rubbed his eyes, no such luck.

Before the two stood what appeared to be Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, however their bodies had been taking by the alien symbiotes, Uranus was covered by the red alien which had large white eyes and a viscious spiky mouth, and her sailor suit had been modified to fit this, the front of it was red, while the skirt, bow and brooch were coal black, the tiara on her head was missing, but she still had her space sword in her hands, similarly Neptune was covered by a black symbiote but the difference was she only had two white eyes and no mouth at all, her wavy hair was exposed and her outfit also mostly remained unchanged but on the main portion surrounding the brooch was an omnious black symbol resembling a spider... "It's payback time." said Neptune in a double voice pointing at Ken. "You tried to kill us, now we're going to return the favor." Ken sighed.

"Ok let's get something straight, you two attacked me, secondly..." he pointed to his wound. "Does this look suddle? You tried to kill me first!" he yelled out, Andes was thinking about ducking out, but given the circumstances, and how the two were looking at them, running was out of the question.

"I can't believe that two bastions of justice would fall to the darkside Sailor Uranus and..." she was cut off by Uranus forming a claw with her right arm.

"Sailor Uranus is gone, there is only CARNAGE!" she yelled lunging at Ken only for him to jump forward out of her range as she sliced a girder in half like it was butter her clawed hand glowing with earth power, Andes unleashed her naginata and charged at "Neptune" however her weapon was caught by a web shot, before another blast was fired, to Andes surpise it seemed to contain water power as she felt a great deluge slam her into another girder, forcing her to catch her breath.

"What on earth!" Ken shook his head.

**(Insert Song-Nightwish-Nemo)**

"Sis, no more talking with the Ambigiously Gay Duo here, we don't kill them, they will kill us..." he said bringing up his digivice. "Time to party Astamon, Grademon realise!" Ken yelled summoning the two warriors before pointing to Carnage Uranus. "See her, take her down and show no mercy!"

"If you insist **Hellfire!**" yelled Astamon riddling the symbiote senshi with energy rounds knocking her into another pillar.

" **Cross Blade!"** yelled Grademon swinging his swords in an X fashion knocking her through it.

"Punk, your going down!" yelled Venom Neptune as she charged Ken, however she was forced to stop and turn around when she saw Andes had summoned spears of ice.

"Never turn your back on the enemy, **Icicle Spears!"** she yelled lunging them at the deranged sailor, she was able to dodge a few, but the others hit her hard causing her to falter.

"Damn you both to hell!" yelled Carnage Uranus as she lunged at them with her sword, Ken's digimon dodged it as another attack call was heard.

"**Zakerga!**" it was Kyo and Zatch, an electrical beam hit Uranus sending her flying up into the upper portions of the tower.

"" she screamed as she flew up into the sky.

"That's payback for earlier!" yelled Kyo.

"What a hit!" mused Ken as Venom Neptune found herself surrounded.

"Just because you have me outnumbered doesn't mean you'll win!" she said lunging at Andes who jumped and with an overhead swing knocked her off the tower.

"Go to hell, **FREEZING DESTROYER!**" She summoned her giant polar bear attack which lunged down and caught Venom Neptune as she descended towards the ground, the symbiote around Netpune tried to hold the attack off with her water power, but she was eventually swallowed by it as she hit the ground, when the attack disappeared she was frozen inside a solid block of ice, unable to escape, Andes fell to one knee and glared at Ken.

"We will settle things later brother, count on it!" she said before vanishing, Ken sighed, more so when Uranus swung back down and tackled him to the ground.

"You cocksucking motherfucker, time to die!" she yelled out raising her sword and preparing to bring it down, Ken's digimon however were quick to kick her away hard, the aura around Ken's body began to dim, and with it he could feel the wound on his side reopening.

_Wonderful, could this get any better!_ he thought before he saw a small electrical ball crash into Carnage Neptune lighting her body up with electricity. "What the?"

"Who dares..." Astamon blasted her in the face with more gunfire. "I WILL EAT YOUR ASSES IN HELL!" she yelled out making all of them sweatdrop.

"Pin her down and finish this!" yelled Ken. Grademon nodded.

"**Cross Blade!**" he yelled out, this time however his attack was parried by her sword, but it left her wide open.

"**Bao Zakerga!**" Zatch unleashed his electrical dragon which charged at her.

"Oh my fucking god, a damn dra...GON!" she yelled out as the dragon turned and began slamming her down through the building floor by floor until she hit the bottom hard followed by a massive explosion, when it cleared she was still alive...but her body was convulsing with a strong electrical discharge, around this time sirens could be heard.

(**End song)**

"We need to leave now, last thing I want is more police trouble!" Ken said motioning to his digimon, Astamon picked him, Grademon did the same for Ken and Kyo and they left the area quickly, down below, a SHIELD unit had arrived and closed off the area, what they found was alarming.

"Seems they found new hosts...what to do now?" wondered one of the gaurds.

"We have no choice, take the frosted one and keep her on ice, as for the other one...did she meet Thor or something?" one of the other gaurds shook his head.

"Thor's with the Avengers on another mission sir, there's no way he could be in two places at once." he said as they brought a restraining device to haul off Carnage Uranus, paralyzed to the core she couldn't move, but she was still concious enough to mutter one thing under her breath that no one heard.

"That brat's gonna die sometime, count on it." she said before falling unconcious.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/GranDracmon's castle**_

As she entered her fathers chamber and de-transformed, GranDracmon sighed. "I apologize for what happened, the oversight of not knowing that his world produced newer cards wasn't something I had expected, thankfully we've updated the card database, so you should be able to beat him next time." he said, Nirak nodded. "Good now go get some rest Nirak, tommarrow is a big day and a big mission for you." Nirak sweatdropped

"Your going to start calling me that too?" she asked, GranDracmon nodded, she inhaled her breath and...

"DAMN YOU TO HELL KEN!" she yelled out.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Rooftops/XLR-08**_

Having seperated from Kyo and Zatch, Ken and his digimon made thier way back to his apartment slowly, Ken's wound had reopened and the process was going slow. "Ken are you absolutely sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" asked Astamon. "The healers could fix this if we were in the digital world but..."

"We're not, what do you want to do..." Ken thought for a moment.

"I've got an idea..." he said, after explaining it the two digimon left with odd looks on thier faces and soon returned with a heated up clothes iron.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Grademon, Astamon was holding the iron and neither of them were particularly fond of what Ken wanted to do.

"Just hold me down and do it, i'm not going to the damn hospital...masochism method maybe, but it's gotta be done.

"If you insist..."Astamon said reluctant to do what they were about to do, Grademon held Ken down as best he could before Astamon applied the iron to the wounded area...

The following scream of agony could be heard throughout all of Shinjuku that night...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting a myserious message from an unknown source, Ken finds himself going to another digital world to stop Andes from causing a rebellion in a rebuilding society

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, Uranus and Neptune of this world are being used as scapegoats due to what thier counterparts did during the radjita invasion and how they tend to act in general, will they return? Probably but not for a long time.

I hope I did the duel ok, and you can be sure it won't be the last one.

The next two chapters are going to crossover with Kanius digital world(after the events of DoC so don't expect many spoilers), however since none of the mainstream humans are involved it will be in this story and not the SSS one.

Thanks again to Kanius for helping with Nirak's name, she is now officially stuck with it until she is dead ^_^ lol peace out dudes.


	41. To Another World, Battle Clash with Ande

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Titaniamon, the Amazoness Senshi, Saibamon and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X, and the Bikermon Gang and LoboBikermon belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar and the Digi-Amazons belong to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

This chapter and the one following it are another two parter, this time focusing on a small crossover with Kanius digital world from the YYDM-01 verse, for those of you who might have forgotten, this is the universe where Dawn of Chaos is currently on going, but during the period of this crossover the events have passed, and unlike the side story arc, no one outside of the digital world will be involved hence why this is in this story and not the SSS one.

**Chapter 40: To Another World, Battle Clash with Andes and Amazons.**

_**Human World/Ken's Appartment/XLR-08**_

_Finally the wound heals...as least as good as it's going to get._ Ken thought as he checked the burned side of his body in his bathroom mirror, arguably it was one of the most painful experiances he had ever gone through, although not as rough as his encounter with Legionmon the encounter with the two symbiotic senshi left him bed ridden for two days, forcing him to push back his rendevous time with the ninja's by another few days so he could heal properly, he was tempted to enter the digital world to allow Cutemon and MarineAngemon to heal him there, but Mikato and Shizuka were against that idea as he thought back to when he had met them three days prior.

xxxxxx

_**~Shinjuku Park/Three days ago/~**_

"Ok, it's not like him to be late, even if he's not as gung ho as he used to be." Mikato said looking around. "Why is he the only one who can open digital gates anyway, we need to ask the dragons if we can get that power." her sister sighed as their partners wrestled each other playfully nearby.

"Sis, remember that ability once belonged to Grey and..." she stopped when she saw Ken "dragging" himself to meet them, Veemon helping him as a surrogate crutch.

"Sorry to keep ya both waiting..." he muttered through gritted teeth, the pain on his side hurt like hell.

"What's going on now?" Mikato demanded before remembering something. "Heard on the news last night that two nights ago in Shibuya there was one nasty brawl involving two of the sailor senshi who apparently got taken over by aliens and got incarcerated by the police, please don't tell me you were involved with that?" Ken sighed.

_Police nothing, they don't even know the half of it. _"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune attacked me, because they believe I was a threat to thier group and cause..." he went on explaining everything that had happened, and how it ended. "If your going to scold me, go ahead." to his suprised Mikato shook head dismissively.

"I think i'll make an exception this once because this time you happen to have an alibi, we ran into Helena yesterday and she said you were more than likely involved with what had happened, still I can't comprehend why they would go that far..." Ken shook his head.

"I know why, it's cause those two go to the extreme when it comes to threats to the future of thier queen, seems to me our world's two are the worst ones ever since while sure the last two I saw were bad, but not batshit crazy enough to attack me ontop of a bus with people inside it." he said still clutching his side, Mikato and Shizuka were confused.

"What's he talking about Veemon?" Bearmon asked, as he and Liollmon were also confused.

"Remember back when you guys got absorbed by Paradixalmon...we saw something regarding that Takato we met who had become corrupted." Mikato nodded abit.

"What did you two see?" she asked, Ken sighed.

"Thanks to one of Tskuyomimon's attacks, we got mind data out of Paradixalmon's body showing us how Takato had become corrupted, apparently thier was a large battle in thier world a few years ago in that time, and during it Takato in his Suzaku form struck down Sailor Mars who was taken over by a darker form of the phoenix that resides within her, while most of the senshi weren't exactly happy with it since at the time this happened the dark phoenix had been temporarly repressed, those two were ready to have them converge and kill the poor guy even though it wasn't his fault, yet according to what we found out later on, those two took Mars side when it was found out that the dark entity had destroyed several planets, basically making them hypocrites." he said confusing the girls further.

"Hold on though, if that's the case wouldn't it apply to all of them?" wondered Shizuka, Ken shook his head once more.

"Thing is, most of them were willing to overlook what Takato did since Mars was revived, but those two never did and I don't know how things ended up between them as Mars vowed to make them apologize when they went home after the Paradixalmon incident...all I know is, those two need to be taught a lesson...granted i'm suprised fate decided to punish the ones from our world instead but hey what can you do." Ken said trying to shrug off the pain. _I still don't know how things work out there in space and time, for all I know there's a universe where Cloud from final fantasy seven is trying to kill the senshi. _he thought musingly before grunting. "We've talked enough about that though, plain and simple fact is I need more time to heal off the damage, at least three more days." he said. _Thank god were still on winter break._

"That's fine with us, but don't over do it ok, we don't know when the enemy will move next and we need to be ready when they do." Mikato said as she and Shizuka picked up thier partners and left the park, Ken sighed.

"Didn't even bother to help us back...some things never change." Veemon nodded.

xxxxx

_**Current Time/Ken's Apartment/XLR-08**_

_Still have one more day, knowing my luck though it's not going to go as well as I would think or hope..._ His digivice started beeping interupting his thoughts. "Son of a bitch..." he muttered as he grabbed the device off the dresser nearby and looked at the screen, to his suprise Kentaurosmon was facing him down. "Hello there silent one, ready to speak?" he asked.

"Ken, we have to go somewhere immediantly, my master requires this." he said as explosions were heard in the background making Ken sweatdrop.

"First of all what the hell is going down in there, sounds like someone is pissed...or Grademon's split personality came back to visit..." Kentaurosmon's demeanor didn't change as he began to speak.

"Lucemon has awakened and is causing havoc, he almost killed MarineAngemon and Cutemon forcing them to preform a Digi-lock to save themselves." Ken palmed his head, but then sweatdropped when he saw a green Calumon being held by Kagemon as more blasts were heard along with gunfire, after a scream of pain various sighs of relief were heard.

"Don't worry Ken, we got him!" called Astamon. "Damn he was pissed off though, throwing planets at us like a madman..." Ken sighed.

"So Kentaurosmon, how exactly do we get to this place you speak of?" he asked not wanting to ask what else had happened, Kentaurosmon suddenly began emitting a golden aura around himself, which soon seemed to expand outward around the digivice and eventually around Ken himself, a beam fired from his left arm grabbing the duel disk he had obtained from Nirak during thier previous encounter and sucked it along with his modified deck onto his arm, another beam shot from his right arm towards the closet where his case of spare cards was located and soon retracted, when it did Ken was now holding another card. "Amzoness Village? Why would I need this?" he wondered as his vision slowly became distorted..."I hate when i'm right..." he muttered as he slowly disappeared.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Grandracmon's Castle.**_

"Sir are you sure it was a good idea to send her off with just Echidnamon along with those Saibamon you created from data of the other ascendants world? I've heard rumors from those who returned and alot of powerful forces live there." said Dagonmon, GranDracmon smirked.

"Nirak can handle it, besides they've been there for a week or so by now, after all time passes differently between the worlds." he replied, Dagonmon sweatdropped abit.

"Your actually calling her Nirak now? I thought she hated that name?" GranDracmon sighed.

"Think of it as her punishment for her recent failures, once she starts doing well perhaps we'll consider thinking of a better name but for now it shall stay." he replied as he suddenly twitched. "Huh what was that just now?" he wondered, Dagonmon grew concerned as Grandracmon's face became filled with anger. _I just felt a transfer from that brats world heading in the direction of the world Nirak went too...how did he know she was there..._

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Forest Outskirts/YYDM-01**_

When Ken was finally able to see again, he found himself just outside a rather thick forest that reminded him of the forest dominion of his digital world. "The hell we end up now?" he wondered as he looked around, his digivice began beeping and Astamon was able to come out.

"This is definitely a different digital world, but what on earth am I sensing out there...I feel several new types of energies i've never felt before." Ken nodded to this as well.

"Your not alone there...what's Kentaurosmon doing?" he asked, Astamon sighed.

"He passed out from whatever he did to get us here, as for Lucemon we've got him restrained finally...though I don't know how long the restraints will hold and..." sounds off in the distance of gunfire and swords slashing cut them off. "Seems the locals are having disputes." Astamon muttered, Ken on the other hand felt compelled to check out what was going on.

**(Insert song: Yugioh 5d's ost Catharsis) **

"I feel several small energies and one large one surrounding another large one and a moderate one, we need to go now!" Ken said taking off into a run, Astamon sighed and followed him.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Rocky Clearing/YYDM-01**_

"You two little fraggers should've stayed in the amazon kingdom during this time of restoration, though we were going to pillage anyone who came out here to make up for what those human fraggers did to us, and it seems today's our lucky day." said a large humanoid digimon welding two combat shotguns akin to Beelzemon's, he was currently staring down two digital amazons with his companions, smaller rat like digimon who welded similar digimon.

"LoboBikermon, you and your clan have caused enough trouble, not only that but none of you were even present during the battle with those aliens." came the reply from one of the amazons, she was in her teens like Ken with long red hair and her attire consisted of green chain plated armor and skirt. In her hands was a large sword that seemed heavier than it looked, standing next to her was another amazoness who was also in her teens, she was also wearing armor and had long raven hair, but she didn't seem appeased at the odds around them.

"How could such a simple mission to contact one of the other tribes lead to this?" wondered the raven haired one, the other one sighed.

"It was probably going to happen, the Bikermon have always scouted out this area, either way we will force our way through." said the first determined as LoboBikermon smirked.

**(Insert Song Change-Rob Zombie-Meet the Creeper)**

"Oh look at you, all uppity since you killed abunch of those aliens, your confidence will be your undoing!" he said. "Get ready to fire boys!" he said as the group surrounded the two warriors, before they could make a move however...

...**BANG!**...

LoboBikermon went flying as a fist connected with his skull, it was Ken's fist who sent the bikermon leader flying a good twenty feet before he hit the ground and skidded to a stop by hitting a rock, this stunned everyone present, the Bikermon especially as they were quickly reminded of this happening before as they went to thier leaders side. "Boss, get up!" one of them said in a panic.

"What in the world are humans eating these days to be so strong, they be breaking the rules by punching digimon in the face!" said another as LoboBikermon slowly came too and rubbed his jaw while the red haired amazon stared at Ken with eyes of amazement.

"Who in the fragging hell did..." he stopped when he saw that it was Ken who had done it, his eyes widened more when he saw the digisoul charge activate around Ken's fist. "Don't tell me he's like that other fraggin human!" he yelled getting up and grabbing his guns, only to have them shot from his hands by Astamon.

"You boys need some serious training with those weapons if you want to be threatening, this whole little gang set up is nice, but the power imbalance is off, too many champions led by a mega, if there were more ultimates you might have a better chance of..." he was cut off by LoboBikermon.

"Shut the hell up, what would you know about gangs!" Ken sighed and held up his digivice.

"As a matter afact I do know how gangster style works dumbass, look at your pawns now back to me, now back at them, back to me, I wave my hand, I summon my digimon, look at your pawns, back to me, see what it is front of you?" the Bikermon gang and the two Amazons sweatdropped as Ken had summoned most if not all of his digimon, he then slammed his hand onto the digivice causing Veemon to become Veedramon and simply pointed. "Goodbye pansies!" was all Ken said as his digimon took less than a minute to obliterate the group into dust, Astamon shot off LoboBikermon's head for good measure.

"Boom, HeadShot!" he said smiling, once there was nothing left, Ken called all but Veemon back to his digivice and turned to the two amazons.

**(Song ends)**

"Sorry about that, I could sense the power struggle from a ways off so I came to tip the imbalance and..." he stopped when he saw the raven haired one better. "Sailor Mars! What are you doing here?" this made the two amazons confused as well.

"You know Rei?" asked the girl, Ken nodded.

"I think I get it now, we're in thier world so to speak, but in thier digital world." he muttered.

"By the way, i'm Ary and this is Titaniamon, we're members of the amazon tribe here." upon hearing the world amazon, Ken paled and sighed, he then kneeled down and sat on his knees.

"Do you wish to kill me? Go ahead and do so I'm not going to run this time." this caused the three digimon to sweatdrop.

"Why would we do that?" asked Titaniamon, Veemon sighed for Ken.

"Let's just say the last time we encountered amazon digimon...it didn't go so well...we couldn't even get within three feet before they started trying to kill us." he said, Ary and Titaniamon sweatdropped abit at this.

"Well we're not like that, you have my thanks for helping." said Titaniamon helping Ken up. "You've got quite the arm there for a human." Ken rubbed his head, doing his best to resist the urge to blush, as Titaniamon was cute, but he knew deep down she had a warrior's heart.

"Special ability I guess you could call it, so what exactly did that biker digimon mean by aliens?" Ary suddenly felt something and went on alert.

"We should head back to the village to discuss this, I feel someone watching us." she said, Titaniamon and Ken looked around, but they saw no one.

"If you insist, let us go then." said Titaniamon as they led Ken and Veemon back to the village, not knowing that sure enough someone was spying on them through a pair of binoculars.

"She's not going to like hearing this..." the small plant like digimon muttered before heading back.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Encampment/One Hour Later**_

"Oh that's just fucking what we need right now, it's bad enough we've been unable to recruit anyone to our side so far due to them trying to "reconstruct" this world, but now my psyco brother is here too!" Nirak shouted at the plant digimon who nearly fell back over. "That's just fine though, you said he had his duel disk right?" the digimon nodded, Nirak pulled out her own. "It's time for me to get some payback then." she said, nearby Echidnamon watched this and sighed.

"I don't like where this is going..." she muttered.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Amazon Village**_

_Definetely looks nice...too bad we couldn't see the one back home._ he thought as Ary and Titaniamon led him into the heart of the village and too a large hut which served as the housing for the leader, Ken couldn't help but notice how some of the houses had been destroyed and were being repaired before he saw several figures who looked familiar to him. "Ok...I need to have my eyes checked or something...why do some of them looked like the senshi in thier human forms?" Before entering the hut he saw the two who looked like Uranus and Neptune and almost went into a fighting stance while clutching his stabbed side, but he was stopped by a calm voice.

"We mean you know harm chosen, but why are you here?" Ken slowly turned around and saw the voice coming from Athenamon, unlike the one from his world who had become savage and bitter following her defeat at the hands of Andes, this one seemed alot more serene, but what suprised Ken more than anything else was the ammount of energy she was emitting as she led him inside and he sat down on a mat, not caring about the looks he was receiving.

_She's definitely more powerful than the one from our world, and why are thier living duel monsters here..._he thought as he looked and saw more of the amazons were ones from the duel monsters card game. "One of my partners drug me here, he said this place was in danger." the commanding duel monster who turned out to be a Swordswoman who walked up to and stood next to Athenamon and narrowed her eyes.

"That's a pretty hefty claim to make, especially since right now this world is being reconstructed after the war we had with those Radjita aliens awhile back, if there was someone causing trouble and spreading evil almost all groups would know about it." Ken was about to respond again when his digivice went off once again and Kentaurousmon emerged from it shocking Athenamon and Swordswoman

"Kentaurousmon? Where have you been? Omegamon, myself and the other knights have been looking for you dilligently since the war with the radjita ended." Athenamon said, Kentaurousmon nodded.

"I know my departure was somewhat unexpected, but now is not the time, as my master has decreed i've brought this child here to fend off an attack from an outside force, one that is just as threatening as the radjita were." Athenamon was confused by this.

"What do you mean by master, I didn't think you served a higher authority..." however upon seeing a sphere like symbol embedded on his sheild, her eyes widened more. "Don't tell me, you are one of RaPhoenixmon's three vassals?" Kentaurousmon nodded.

"Yes, I am. I was somehow taken to another digital world against my will and fused into a corrupted digimon of destructive power, thankfully this young man saved me and brought be back here." Ken sweatdropped.

"Excuse me, your the one who brought us here and..."he looked around. "Ok I have to ask, why is it some of you look like the senshi?" Swordswoman explained to him along with the others what had transpired to them.

"Thier names are Sely, Ary who you've already met, Aphy, Hermy, Zey, Ourany, Posiedy, and Crony, as we have spoken they are the reincarnated forms of the sailors from another world, sans Sailor Pluto." Ken nodded trying to avoid looking at Ourany and Posiedy, the reincarnations of Uranus and Neptune as everytime he thought about them, he thought about how they tried to kill him.

"That's quite the intresting digivice model you have, it looks kinda like the ones the victory tamers use." said Sely, Ken held it up.

"It's a fusion model, and apparently seems to be self evolving, right now I call it the Digivice B.A.X. or Burst Accel Xros." he replied, before anymore words could be exchanged an explosion came from outside. "What was..." upon feeling the energy he sighed. "She never quits does she." he said getting up and running out with the other amazons following outside they saw a BlackVictoryGreymon, Echidnamon and several small plant humanoid hybrid digimon destroying a section of the village.

"It's as I've feared..." muttered Kentaurosmon.

"You three knock it off now!" Athenamon declared ready to draw her sword, however before she could a giggle was heard.

"So there's an Athenamon in this world too eh? Nice I get to break another one mentally!" it was Nirak, when Athenamon first saw her, she felt like she was seeing someone else.

_She looks just like Sailor Sedna...but how is that possible? _she thought, Nirak smirked at Ken.

"So tell me bro, has the wound Uranus gave you healed yet?" Ken clutched his side almost on instinct hearing this, this shocked the amazoness senshi when they heard this especially Ourany.

"What is she talking about, and how is she related to you?" asked Ourany, Ken sighed.

"This douchebag named GranDracmon hired a merc to get blood samples of Sailor Sedna, but the first time he tried, I got in the way and some of my blood was collected as well, what you are all seeing is her dark clone." he said as one of the plant digimon shot acid at him, when he got a good look at it, he nearly did a doubletake. "Isn't that a Saibaman?" he wondered, Nirak sighed.

"Saibamon! My father found data samples of these things from the world of those other ascendants, he was able to reproduce them, but he altered them abit so they are alot smarter than they used to be." she said activating her duel disk. "Course he also got data on more cards so you won't get me this time!" Ken activated his duel disk in response.

"The only reason the last duel ended in a draw was due to you using a banned card, even if you try to use it again i'll block it this time!" Ken said as the Amazon warriors spread out to stop the rampaging digimon who had sucessfully defeated all of the duel amazons sans Swordswoman.

"BlackVictoryGreymon, fall back until I need you!" Nirak decreed, the digimon nodded and did so as Echidnamon let her attacks rain down smashing several buildings at once.

"Her power...it's very high!" said Ary as the amazons liined up to battle.

"She happens to be one of GranDracmon's three vassals, don't underestimate her." Ken said as he and Nirak each drew five cards.

"You don't lose to that girl either, there's more we need to ask as well." said Ourany who then began to think. _He keeps giving me and Poseidy weird looks, why is that._

_I wonder how he knows Rei, we'll have to make it through this first._ she said as she glared down Echidnamon and the Saibamon.

"That's right amazons, come at me and show me how strong you are!" she said boastfully.

_**Kensuke Rainer: 8000LP**_

_**Nirak: 8000LP**_

"Your going first this time, Nirak!" Ken declared, angered by being called by her new name, Nirak quickly drew her cards.

"Fine, I'll start off with Dark Fusion!" she said, Ken shook his head.

"Again with the Evil Heros eh?" Ken mocked, Nirak growled.

"Shut up, I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart in order to summon Evil Hero Wild Cyclone!" upon seeing the new dark warrior the amazons became temporarly destracted as the fusion of Wildheart seemingly wearing Avian's wings appeared, only he was much darker and covered in a darkened aura.

_**Evil Hero Wild Cyclone**_

_**ATK/1900 DEF/2300**_

To Ken and Nirak's suprise, Sely became enraged and almost lept at Nirak with her weapon only for Ary and Hermy to restrain her. "What the hell is wrong with her!" Nirak demanded.

"How dare you make Wildheart evil!" she said wanting to really tear her apart, Swordswoman sighed.

"Sely had a crush on an Elemental Hero Wildheart that helped us out a while back, sadly he is no longer with us..." she said before glaring at Nirak so hard she almost fell over. "I however do share Sely's sentiment that turning the elemental heros evil is a crime!" Nirak stuck out her tongue at them before activating another card from her hand.

"I'll put one card face down and end my turn!" she said, Ken then drew.

"Ok fine, since you've got a monster out and I don't, I can special summon my Cyber Dragon to the feild in attack mode!" he said, the large metallic snake appeared and roared at Nirak.

_**Cyber Dragon**_

_**ATK/2100 DEF/1600**_

_Bastard!_ Nirak thought, Ken however could tell what she was thinking.

"Hey you made me go first last time, and you know what they say about payback, now I summon Dark Resonator!" another monster appeared on the feild, a ghost like monster with symbols on it's back and holding a tunningfork.

_**Dark Resonator**_

_**ATK/1300 DEF/300**_

"Your going for another synchro summon aren't you!" Nirak demanded, Ken nodded as like before the two monsters combined by Dark Resonator forming three green rings, and Cyber Dragon becoming five balls of white light.

"Come out, Stardust Dragon!" Ken's new monster appeared and let loose a powerful roar, the sight of the majestic beast stopped the fighting for a moment, Ary and Hermy had been double teaming a Saibamon and had just killed it when they saw the beast with it's mixture of blue, white and purple colors.

_**Stardust Dragon**_

_**ATK/2500 DEF/2000**_

"Wow look at that monster!" said Crony as she and Poseidy had been helping thier injured comrades, Swordswoman and Athenamon were at a loss for words seeing the dragon.

"I thought the egyptian gods were something, while not as powerful this creature is certainly majestic." said Athenamon as Ken made his move.

"Destroy that thing with Shooting Sonic!" he yelled out, the dragon did so, however Nirak was prepared as her facedown card flipped up.

"Too bad, I activate my Mirror Force card, meaning your dragon is..." Ken cut her off.

"Activating his ability, Victim Sanctuary!" the dragon suddenly vanished blocking the effect of Mirror Force, Nirak was confused.

"Why would you sacrifice your monster?" she wondered, Ken smiled.

"Because since I did that, he comes back during the end phase of my turn, Nirak paled when she saw the dragon return to the feild.

_I really hate these damn things, only Dark Gaia, Malicious Feind and Devil Mobius can stand up to them._ Nirak thought as her turn came again, after drawing a card she nodded and made her move. "I'll switch my monster to defense mode and throw down two face downs, turn end!" she yelled as Ken drew.

_I gotta make sure this counts!_ he thought, but before he could preform his next move, he stopped when he saw Echidnamon doing something rather grotesque, using her **Storm of Leaves **attack she summoned the fallen Saibamen to her, and began devouring them. "Ok that's just gross." Nirak sweatdropped.

"I think you have a point there." she said resisting the urge to throw up herself. _What's she trying to do? Is she going for an absorbment form change?_

Echidnamon continued to feed on the Saibamon until she felt full, when this happened she smirked as her body grew bigger and she herself felt stronger than ever. "That's right, feel the power of Echidnamon absorbtion form!" she said before firing off several strong leafy based moves that scattered the amazons, only Titaniamon, Swordswoman, Athenamon and Kentaurosmon were still standing against the bigger plant dragon digimon, Ken and Nirak regained thier focus and prepared to continue thier duel.

Up above the digital world, a portal opened, from this portal emerged a tablet that began to descend towards the amazoness village, but with the battles beginning to intensify, no one felt or noticed the descent of the tablet.

xxxxxxxx

Ken gets a new unique friend, while losing another. Athenamon VM challenges both Echidnamon Absorbtion Form and Mistress Omega, and more about the deity's comes to light next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The "green" calumon is basically now the healer of Ken's army, Cutemon doesn't have a specified level so the digi-lock could still occur, and you can be sure Lucemon's not going to be a happy camper when he gets back up from his nap^^;

I know things got a little crazy towards the end, but that usually tends to be the case when Ken is involved.

The Bikermon are now dead, but considering all the trouble they caused I doubt anyone's going mourn thier deaths.

I'm not going to spoil any details about what happened during the radjita ordeal from Dawn of Chaos, only Kanius knows what shall happen

Ah Uranus and Neptune, a curse upon both of you for what you've done in the multi-verse.

Echidnamon eating the Saibamon at the end is abit of an homage to the duel monster Insect Queen, speaking of which I forgot how the Saibamon originally were, but GranDracmon has a habit of modifying his experiments anyway so it's not like it matters, I thank Kanius for letting me use them.

Until next time, peace out.


	42. Pushing Forward, The Intensity Rises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Kira belongs to Darkstarj13 Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Titaniamon, the Amazoness Senshi, Saibamon and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X, and the Bikermon Gang and LoboBikermon belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar and the Digi-Amazons belong to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Please remember this is after Kanius Dawn of Chaos story, with that let's continue, also Kanius much thanks for helping with the fight scene between Mistress Omega and Athenamon VM^^

**Chapter 41: Pushing Forward, The Intensity Rises.**

_**Digital World/Amazon Village/YYDM-01**_

_I'm really not liking this at all...why do things never go my way!_ Andes muttered in her thoughts as she glared at the dragon across the feild from her, the second duel between her and Ken had started and so far neither of them had taken any damage, though in Andes mind she wasn't liking the odds as around them the carnage intensified in the amazon village as the warriors faught to protect thier homes.

_**Kensuke Rainer: 8000LP**_

_**Nirak: 8000LP**_

_**Ken's Field**_

_**Stardust Dragon**_

_**ATK/2500 DEF/2000**_

_**Nirak's Field.**_

_**Evil Hero Wild Cyclone**_

_**ATK/1900 DEF/2300**_

_**One face down card.**_

_I better prepare in case he goes for that Gauntlet monster again. _Andes thought as she drew a card that made her grin. "Perfect, i'll put one card face down and switch my monster to defense mode!" she said as a card appeared behind Wild Cyclone and the monster took to it's knees showing it was hunkering down, Ken then drew a card.

"So you wanna play that way huh, first I put three cards face down, then play this, One for One!" he said, as the green card appeared Nirak knew what was coming.

"Go ahead and summon your stupid gauntlet i'm ready this time!" Ken smiled.

"Are you? First I send Glow up Bulb to the graveyard, to special summon Tunningware from my deck, and I think you know what happens next." Nirak growled as he then sent the top card of his deck to the graveyard to retreive the plant monster in atk mode alongside the small capped robot.

_**Glow-Up Bulb**_

_**ATK/100 DEF/100**_

_**Tuningware**_

_**ATK/100 DEF/300**_

"So next your going to summon a level two monster and..." Ken cut Nirak off.

"Obessing over one combo is a bad idea you know that right, I tune the two of them together in order to summon forth, the Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron!" Nirak gaped as the synchro ritual was preformed once more, and from it came a small mechanical machine monster with a formula racer taking up most of it's body in attack mode.

_**Formula Synchron**_

_**ATK/200 DEF/1500**_

"Why on earth did you summon a minicon?" she asked as Ken drew two more cards from his deck. "HEY!" Ken sighed.

"I get to draw one card due to Formula Synchron, and a second since I used Tuningware as synchro material, and if you think i'm done, your sadly mistaken, I now tune my new monster with my Stardust Dragon!" Nirak watched as the two monsters combined.

"Kenny you little..." the fighting stopped when everyone watched as Nirak started shouting profanities and curses like there was no tommarrow. "I'm going to tear off your arms and..." Ken palmed his head, trying to block out what she was saying, nearby Echidnamon in her absorbed form couldn't help but sigh.

_She could learn to be less...erotic with her mouth..._she thought as she turned back to the Amazons. "Come at me! **Storm of Leaves Plus!**" she yelled out unleashing a more powerful varient of her normal move, the amazons braced themselves but were suprised when Kentarousmon lept in the way and the attack bounced off his sheild like it was nothing. "WHAT!" she gaped. "Ok...I know your kind is well renowned for thier strong defense...but come on i'm way stronger than your everyday mega!" Kentaurosmon only chuckled. "What's so funny!"

"I'm not exactly normal myself!" he said as he called out his attack. "**Icy Breath!**" Echidnamon's eyes widened as a blizzard formed quickly, not only was her attacked stopped but the move sent her spiraling out of control, Athenamon and Swordswoman were both impressed by this.

"Wow that was strong!" said Swordswoman as Athenamon nodded.

_Is this the power one can gain by being chosen by the digi-deities? I don't remember him being this strong before, and I wonder who the other two are?_ she thought before glancing back towards Titaniamon who was watching Ken and Nirak's duel, albeit the latter was still cussing as Ken's new monster sat on the field sweatdropping. "Is that an evolved form of the dragon, intresting." she said.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll wait till she finishes." Ken said to his monster as Nirak eventually finally stopped. "Are you done now, my Shooting Star Dragon would like to battle." he said.

_**Shooting Star Dragon**_

_**ATK/3300 DEF/2500**_

"I hate you and your cheap monsters!" she said breathing hard.

"And I hate Yuki Terumi from BlazBlue and want to shoot him in the crotch with a rocket launcher repeatedly to the point he'd be wishing for castration but you don't see me having a cussing fit about it..." he said as held up his disk. "Due to my dragon's ability, I can check the top five cards of my deck, for each tuner monster drawn by this effect, my dragon can attack you that ammount of times, then I put the cards back and the deck is shuffled." Nirak palmed her head as Ken drew the top five cards from his deck, and then flipped them showing them to her, all of them were effect monsters, but only three started glowing, she saw he had pulled two Junk Synchron's as well as a level four dragon that looked like a minature stardust dragon, the other two monsters were Dandylion and a green winged bird. "I've drawn three tuners, which means I get three attacks." he said putting the cards back and letting his deck be auto shuffled. "**Stardust Mirage!**" he called out as his dragon split into three copies, one blue, one pink and the third yellow.

"Fuck this, I activate Ring of Destruction!" yelled Nirak, revealing one of her two face down cards, however as the ring appeared and flew towards the blue dragon it vanished from sight. "The hell!

"Shooting Star Dragon can negate any spell, trap, or monster effect that destroys cards once per turn and unlike the previous form, he doesn't have to die for it." he said grinning. "Your not cheating this time!" he said as his dragon came in towards her monster.

"Ok then, go Draining Shield!" a sheild appeared over her monster, Ken's dragon slammed into it causing her lifepoints to increase by it's attack power.

_**Nirak: 11300LP(8000+3300)**_

_Figures, this turn was basically a waste then..._Ken muttered in his thoughts as he watched the second dragon spear through Wild Cyclone destroying it, and the third one crashed into Nirak reducing her lifepoints back to the starting point. "With that I end my turn!" he said as Nirak got up angrily, Sely watched this and cringed abit, only for Ary to comfirt her.

"It's ok Sely, his spirit will live on...but this girl's gotta be stopped." she said as Nirak took her turn when her lifepoints finished returning.

_**Nirak: 8000LP (11300-3300)**_

"Your going down!" she yelled out, I activate Dark Calling, and I remove Wild Cyclone from the game along with Malicious Edge from my hand to summon Evil Hero Malcious Fiend!" she yelled out, Ken watched as the two monsters appeared and vanished before being replaced by a bigger version of Malcious Edge, with longer claws, wings and spikier hair.

_**Evil Hero Malicious Fiend**_

_**ATK/3500 DEF/2000**_

_Well well, so that's why Zarakimon looked so familar. _he thought as Andes made her move.

"Oh man that thing looks strong!" said Crony concerned, Ken however wasn't.

"Attack his dragon and destroy it!" she yelled out, Ken flipped up a trap of his own.

"Activate Prideful Roar, by paying the difference in our monster's attack strengths, mine gains that plus an extra 300 boost." Nirak grew concerned as she heard this.

"No then I'll retract..." it was too late, her monster was destroyed and she lost three hundred of her lifepoints, while Ken had payed two hundred of his own.

_**Kensuke Rainer: LP 7800 (8000-200)**_

_**Nirak: 7700LP(8000-300)**_

"Fine i'll lay one more card face down and end my turn!" she yelled out angrily as Ken drew another.

"Getting angry's not going to help you know, this time I'm not using his effect. Shooting Star Dragon go for it!" Shooting Star Dragon lunged at Nirak once more.

"Don't think so, I play defense draw! This negates all battle damage from your attack and lets me draw a card!" she said as Shooting Star Dragon bounced off another barrier, Ken frowned abit, but he wasn't going to let her get under his skin.

"Fine I put one more card down and end my turn." he said calmly, Titaniamon continued to watch with intrest, on the other side of the battlefront Echidnamon was getting tired, no matter how hard she tried to attack the royal knight, none of her attacks worked at all, she was tiring out and each time she recovered from unleashing a move the amazoness senshi attacked her with thier weapons and magical attacks.

_I've got to figure out a way to get past his defenses!_ she thought as she glanced over at the duel and saw Nirak was starting to lose her composure. _I have to for the mistress, and for the lord!_ she thought as she unleashed another attack, although she was able to push Kentaurosmon back this time, her attack still did no damage to him. "I hate you so much!" she said as the Amazoness Senshi attacked her again with combo strikes. "AGH!"

"I think we've just about got this fight wrapped up, now if that boy can finish that girl we can..." Swordswoman stopped when Nirak started laughing.

"The hell's so funny now?" Ken asked.

"The card I just drew will seal your fate!" she said as her duel disk's feild slot oppened up. I play Devil's Cauldron!" Ken was confused until he saw a large cauldron pot appear behind her.

"Should I even ask what this does!" he wondered, Nirak grinned.

"Simple, it allows me the distinction of fusion summoning evil heros and dark monsters together once per turn without using Dark Fusion or Polymerization, however I have to remove them from play, and pay one thousand of my lifepoints per turn to keep it in play." Ken sighed.

"I'm geussing it does more than that judging from your tone." Nirak nodded.

"Yes indeed, as long as it's out the most recent summoned monster on your side of the feild can not activate it's effects or attack, of course here's the really good part, I can send material componants from my hand or deck no questions asked but unless I discard my hand after one full turn, then my monsters die." Ken shook his head as she grinned. "So i'll send Mobius the Frost Monarch and Darkness Neosphere into the Cauldron and summon Devil Mobius!" Ken watched as the two aformentioned monsters appeared shortly before vanishing and in thier place appeared the dark knight from once before.

_**Devil Mobius**_

_**ATK/3000 DEF/2000**_

"That thing again!" Nirak then tossed her remaining two cards in the graveyard. "I've got more than two face downs this time!" he said, Nirak nodded.

"Oh I know that, still you'll have two less after i'm done!" she said as Devil Mobius's effect resolved and two cards behind Ken were destroyed, Ken grinned though when Andes suddenly felt shocks down her spine. "The fuck!" Ken held up the two card she took out.

"See these, thier called Kozaky's Self Destruct Button, I figured you'd try to play that stupid knock off again so I put these in my deck, and long story short, when one of these is destroyed while being set, you lose one thousand life points, you destroyed two so..." Nirak wanted to strangle him, the urge was killing her as her lifepoints decreased.

_**Nirak: 5700LP (7700-2000)**_

"In any case, you know what happens next brother, choose his effect!"

"Increase his attack, it's not like I care!" Those watching were in shock when the dark duel monster's atk power rose up.

_**Devil Mobius**_

_**ATK/4000 (3000+1000)**_

"You should be it's stronger than your dragon, and since my feild spell negated your dragons effect, you can't block it!" Ken was abit suprised. "I've heard about two certain dragons capable of negating attacks by removing themselves from the game, no doubt that and the other beast you summoned before are them, well they won't help you this time, Attack!"

"Congradulations, you've destroyed yourself!" Ken said as he played his remaining face down card, upon seeing it Nirak's face turned from glee to horror.

"Oh shit..." she muttered.

"Magic Cylinder go!" yelled Ken, Andes growled as her monsters attack was redirected and came back at her.

_**Nirak: 1700LP (5700-4000)**_

"So i'm guessing your done now!" Ken asked, Nirak growled and nodded as Devil Mobius was destroyed.

"My turn them, draw!" upon drawing the card a smile came across his face, he then set two cards down. "I end my turn." Nirak was confused.

"Ok then fine, First I pay one thousand points to keep my cauldron in play!" she said as her lifepoints went down further.

_**Nirak: 700LP (1700-1000)**_

"You wanna screw with me bro, fine I remove White Horned Dragon, Tri Horned Dragon, Curse of Dragon, Rare Metal Dragon, and Infernal Dragon to special summon Five Hdead Dragon!" upon hearing the decleration all of the fighting had stopped when the five dragons appeared before being replaced by a huge dragon with five heads. "Next from my hand I play Pot of Greed to Draw two cards!" a large pot appeared and Nirak took two more cards from her deck as the large beast stared Ken and the Amazons down like it was ready to eat them.

_**Five Headed Dragon**_

_**ATK/5000 DEF/5000**_

"That is one of the most poweful creatures in the game, each of it's heads represent an element of the game outside of light itself!" said Swordswoman, Athenamon nodded.

"Indeed, Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Darkness, Ken best be ready!" Ken narrowed his eyes at the dragon.

_First Ring of Destruction, now Pot of Greed...Ok i'm bringing it out for sure now, I don't care if the forces here try to strike me down or not, i've been stabbed, burned, and felt like I was going to implode, electrocution means nothing...she's going to feel the fury of a god..._

"Attack!" Ken braced himself as his Shooting Star Dragon was destroyed by the five headed dragon, the impact was so intense it knocked him off his feet and back hard onto the ground. "That's right brother, lie there in agony like you did a week ago when Sailor Uranus stabbed you before becoming that...thing...with Neptune...this announcement sent waves of shock through everyone present, Ourany and Poseidy who had finished helping the injured heard this especially and began to realise why Ken was avoiding them.

_**Kensuke Rainer: 6100LP (7800-1700)**_

"He was stabbed...by another me?" wondered Ourany, Nirak nodded.

"Oh yes he was, not once but twice did the sailor uranus of his world try to cut him down only to fail, now she has become a monster as something took over her body along with Neptunes, but they had it coming for what they did!" This intrigued and concerned Athenamon at the same time, on one hand she was intrested that the senshi existed in another world, but seeing Kentaurosmon's gaze she knew that Nirak was telling the truth, and Ken to her did not appear to be a bad person.

_It reminds me of when the senshi almost struck down Takato for taking Mars life, those two instigated things back then...could they be that bad in other worlds. _Ken got back up annoyed.

"You done running your mouth, i'm about to end the game already." Ken said as he drew another card. "First I play call of the haunted!" Ken flipped up one of his face down cards. "This allows me to summon a monster from the grave, and I choose Cyber Dragon!" the metallic serpent reppeared on the feild in attack mode.

_**Cyber Dragon**_

_**ATK/2100 DEF/1000**_

"I don't see what the point of that was, my dragon is still stronger!" Nirak yelled.

"I'm not done, next I special summon Power Giant by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard!" Nirak frowned as the rock monster appeared once again as Ken sent a Junk Synchron into the Graveyard to special summon it, and while it's level should've gone down, it did not due to the feild spell's effect. "You won't be synchro summoning with that card!" Ken sighed.

_**Power Giant**_

_**ATK/2200 DEF/0**_

"Shut and watch, next I summon Phantom Skyblaster!" Nirak had never heard the name before so she was confused when she saw the weird demon creature with gunbarrells on it's back appear in attack mode.

_**Phantom Skyblaser**_

_**ATK/1100 DEF/800**_

"He has a nice ability, when he's summoned to the field, I can summon tokens up to the number of monsters I control in the free spots I have, meaning I get two of them." he said as two tokens which looked identical to the real thing appeared.

_**Skyblaster Token**_

_**ATK/500 DEF/500**_

_**Skyblaster Token**_

_**ATK/500 DEF/500**_

"I don't get where this is going, are you trying to die!" asked Nirak, Ken grinned as activated his other face down card which was Double Summon. "So your going to summon again, what could you possibly have that..." she stopped abit when the sky above them all started to darken.

**(Insert Song, Yugioh Ost Egyptian god summoning theme)**

"Cower in fear before my most powerful creature sister! I sacrifice my Phantom Skyblaster and his tokens and call down the creature of your destruction!" the three tokens vanished and formed into bolts of lightning that flashed around them all, Athenamon, Swordswoman, and everyone present felt something very powerful was coming.

"What's going on, what are you summoning!" Nirak demanded.

"The Egyptian God card, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" he raised the card into the air before slapping it down on his duel disk, sure enough the large blue giant appeared from the sky and landed behind Ken, Nirak almost wet herself in fear at the size of the monster.

_But I thought those creatures were gone...wait a second, duel monsters exist in thier world so..._Athenamon realised why Ken had the beast, he had overheard her and smirked more.

_With the real gods gone, it shouldn't matter, besides that stupid nimrod in GX played Ra and wasn't struck down so I don't see why this one usage will hurt much._ he thought as Nirak was quivering.

_I almost shudder to think what his digimon counterpart looks like, he's even bigger than the Red Nova Dragon and my Five Headed Dragon...wait my feild spell it will..._the effects of her field spell floated over towards the god, but it had no effect whatsoever. "Oh shit...!" Obelisk then kneeled and grabbed the other two monsters, crushing them and absorbing thier powers.

"That's right, prepare to feel the strength of unlimited power!" Ken said smiling as Obelisk thrusted his hand forward and broke her dragon into peices, or so it seemed. "**God Hand Crusher!**" Obelisk brought it's arm down upon Nirak hard and punched her so hard that the dark cauldron exploded, however to Ken and the Amazon's suprise Nirak was still standing albeit barely.

_**Nirak: 3700LP**_

"The hell!" demanded Ken, however he had more pressing issues to deal with as when he turned he saw Obelisk writing in pain before he vanished from the feild. "Am I missing something here!" a new voice answered him.

"Besides the fact you could've been killed by the beast's anger, you should be thanking me for stepping in." turning around Ken saw that it was Kiva who had managed to suck Obelisk's soul into a monster card. "The only reason it didn't strike you down immediantly is because the love and cherishment you gave the card when you got it, had I not gotten here sooner you would've died." Ken shook his head as Athenamon, Swordswoman, Titaniamon, and all others with hightened senses nearly did double takes at the newcomer.

_Who is this girl! The ammount of magic energies she emits could rival the phoenix in Mars, maybe dare I say exceed her._

"I'll leave you for now Ken, but don't do anything this stupid again, unlike Darkstar i'm not going to be all quippy, later." she said leaving through a portal, Ken turned back to Nirak who had just gotten back to her feet and looked around confused.

**(theme ends)**

"Where did the giant monster of death go!" Ken sighed.

"He could only remain on the feild for one turn, and how the hell did that not finish you!" Nirak held up two spell cards.

"I played these right when you came at me, Mystic Wok on my dragon to give me five thousand points, then chained it with Emergency Provisions giving me another two thousand by sending this along with my cauldron to the grave, this gave me seven thousand total before your god struck me." Ken growled

"Alright fine my turn is over then." Nirak nodded and drew a card, from her tone it didn't seem helpful.

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Ken drew.

"I'll summon Justice Bringer in Attack mode!" he said summoning a robed warrior with a large weird looking sword.

_**Justice Bringer**_

_**ATK/1700 DEF/1000**_

"Attack her!" the monster lunged at her with a slash, however Nirak activated her face down card, it was another draining sheild. "Stalling at it's finest." Ken muttered.

_**Nirak: 5400LP (3700+1700)**_

"I'll end my turn, go!" said Ken, Nirak slowly drew another card and sighed.

"I put one more card face down, turn end." Ken drew, as he did Nirak flipped up her card.

"I play the trap wall of revealing light, I'll pay three thousand of my lifepoints, so that no monster with less attack can get through it!" she said as he lifepoints went down. _"With this I should be able to hold on long enough to get back in this._

_**Nirak: 2400LP (5400-3000)**_

Ken drew another card. _"At this rate she'll get back in before I can make a move, Obelisk was my best shot and he's gone...probably better that way though...still..._ his thoughts were interupted when something appeared in the sky, Sely was the first to see it.

"Wow look a shooting star!" she said, however most of the amazons knew better.

"That's not a shooting star, it's a meteor!" said Hermy concerned, however as it got into closer view, Titaniamon saw what it really was.

"It's not either, it's some kind of stone tablet!" she said to the others as it crashed onto Echidnamon knocking her out cold, Kentaurosmon and the amazons backed away as the tablet floated towards Ken, on the Tablet was a carving of somekind of warrior with dual blades and wings, but the biggest distinction was the number 39 written as a symbol on one of the creature's shoulders.

"It's a duel monster tablet, some of our kind have been sealed into them, but i've never seen this creature before." the tablet stopped before Ken, and as if drawn by it, Ken placed his hand onto it before a new voice rang through his head.

_I will fight with you, now summon me! _Ken saw a vision of what he needed to do, before a card appeared in his hand, upon seeing it he did a double take.

_An XYZ monster? these things haven't been released yet, but if he wants me to use him..wait his effect that's perfect! _he thought, "I summon Debris Dragon in Attack mode!" Ken said as the tablet quickly crumbled around his new monster, the very one Nirak had seen earlier.

_**Debris Dragon**_

_**ATK/1000 DEF/2000**_

"Now I conduct an overlay sequence with my monsters, go now!" Nirak was confused as was everyone else.

"Overlay!" Nirak called out confused as both of Ken's monsters disapeared into a black like hole, what came out of the hole was a giant sword which transformed into the warrior that had been on the tablet. "What on earth!"

"How awsome!" said Sely with hearts in her eyes making her friends sweatdrop, though some of them were impressed by the new being as well though they were curious as to why two small beams of yellow light were floating around the warrior.

"I XYZ summon Number 39 Utopia!" Ken yelled out, Nirak's jaw almost hit the ground.

_**no 39. Utopia**_

_**ATK/2500 DEF/2000**_

"Where on earth do you pull this shit!" she asked, Ken shrugged.

"Don't look at me, Yugi and Joey and the others always pulled what they needed all the time in duels on the show, now I'll attack you!" he said as utopia rose one it's swords up, Nirak laughed.

"You can't get through my barrier!" she said, Ken however smiled.

"Watch this, I'll use utopia's effect, by detaching an underlay unit he can negate his own attack!" one of the streams of light flew into Utopia's sword stopping him, and at that moment Ken used his last two cards. "By doing that I can play Double or Nothing and Bi-Tension, both of which double my monster's strength and allow him to attack you again!" Nirak sweatdropped when she saw it's attack power rise by the power of the cards.

_**No.39 Utopia**_

_**ATK/10000 (2500+2500, 5000+5000)**_

As soon as she saw the attack score...Nirak dropped her arms, she had failed once again as Utopia brought his swords down around her dropping her points to 0.

_**Nirak: 0LP(10000-2400)**_

"Enough of these silly games!" Nirak yelled pulling out her dark henshin rod, she quickly transformed into her sailor form, which shocked the amazons more.

"Her power, it's on par with a Valkyrie sailor so we must be careful!" said Swordswoman, Athenamon nodded as they had stood back enough, they wanted to let thier sisters have thier vengence, but they both felt it was time to get involved.

"I'll kill you all!" she said bringing out her Naginata and lunging at Ken, who in turn brought out his Heaven's sword and managed to parry an initial slice, Andes swung again, but this time Utopia blocked the blow confusing her. "Why the hell aren't you gone!" she demanded.

"He must've taken on digital properties when he came out of the tablet..." said Ary as they watched Ken suprisingly hold his own against Andes barely, however Swordswoman noticed something and glanced at Athenamon who nodded, the two approached Andes as she knocked Ken and Utopia back, seeing them approach Andes growled.

"Argh...BlackVictoryGreymon now!" the dark digimon appeared and she lept towards him. "Time to show these lowlifes the power of evil!" she yelled out becoming Mistress Omega suprising everyone.

"Her power...incredible she's as strong as Nagah!" Swordswoman declared upon seeing the new entity, Athenamon however narrowed her eyes.

No, she could be even stronger! she thought. "Swordswoman, it's time for us to combine!" the two females lept into the air and fused together, this time Mistress Omega, Ken and Veemon were shocked as they witnessed a fusion between a digimon and a duel monster. "Athenamon Victroy Mode!" she called out upon completing her fusion.

**(Insert Song, Digimon Ost Braveheart)**

"I didn't know that digimon could fuse with duel monsters." said Ken shocked, Sely heard this.

"Well the victory tamers had digivices that allowed thier digimon to do so as well, so it shouldn't be that much of a suprise." Ken nodded.

"Touche." he replied as Mistress Omega gripped her naginata hard, she could feel tremendous power flowing from her opponent, enough to rival Ken when he was in ascendant mode, Kentarurosmon called out.

"Athenamon watch out, she crippled the Athenamon of Ken's world and isn't to be underestimated!" he yelled, turning around he saw that Echidnamon had disappeared. "What the!" the others were now fixated between the stare down of the two powerful women about to clash.

"So the Athenamon of this world can pull of a magic trick huh, it doesn't matter I already broke one down mentally, i'm going to break you down metally and physically!" she yelled lunging at her, however Athenamon VM dodged and promptly smacked her to the ground hard with the blunt side of her weapon.

"Try me witch, if what Kentaurosmon said is true, you will pay for what you did to another of our kind even if she exists in a different world!" Mistress Omega got back up.

"I'm going to beat you so hard your offspring will feel it for generations to come!" Mistress Omega yelled as she lunged at Athenamon VM once more, when they collided a ball of light kicked up and they vanished from sight. While Mistress Omega kept swinging like crazy, Athenamon VM easily evaded her naginata strikes. The Amazon was able to perceive her opponent's frontal attacks before she even made them. Athenamon VM's mind was calm and relaxed, giving her the advantage over the riled up and erratic dark Senshi.

During the short burst of exchanges, Athenamon VM and Mistress Omega were matching each other blow for blow. Mistress Omega's naginata clashed with Athenamon VM's sword. The Amazon queen merger flew around Mistress Omega, who turned around and propelled toward her. The dark Senshi swung her naginata down, which Athenamon quickly countered by raising her sword. Baffled by Athenamon VM's quick counters, Mistress Omega took no chances and summoned ice from her naginata.

"**Freezing Destroyer!" **yelled Mistress Omega, throwing her giant demon polar bear toward Athenamon VM. She gritted her teeth, hoping her attack hit her opponent.

Athenamon VM was ready, channeling energy from her own power and Swordswoman's. Once swinging down her sword, she summoned a silver large owl forged from pure energy. "**Athena Flaming Owl**!" She surprised Mistress Omega as her owl collided with the demon polar bear. The two watched as their animal-based attacks nullified each other.

"No freaking way!" Mistress Omega screamed in shock over what she saw.

"My power combined with Lady Swordswoman's strength is enough to defeat you where you stand," Athenamon VM proclaimed, her tone exuded confidence, to which the dark Senshi exploited.

"Heh, the Athenamon I fought said the same thing and I easily defeated her in my base form."

"Then, my counterpart is still very much young and requires time to hit her peak. You're fighting a version who has fought a few wars and with more experience comes greater power."

Mistress Omega scoffed as she glided ahead to meet her head-on. "Shut up! You might be stronger than the Athenamon I engaged, but you won't defeat me! I've merged with a Digimon!" She quickly met Athenamon VM by wildly swinging her naginata around, attempting her strike her.

"Her fused form's power is comparable to a few Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, but she lacks clarity in mind and focus." Swordswoman spoke within Athenamon VM's mind while continuing to dodge Mistress Omega's attacks. "To think she was cloned from Sailor Sedna and that boy's blood. If she isn't destroyed, I don't think even Sailor Sedna will defeat her."

"Then, the best I can do is cut off her power source!" Athenamon VM declared as she launched herself toward Mistress Omega.

Mistress Omega laughed and prepared to stab her. "Yes! Prepare to get gutted!" However, as she thrust her naginata forward, Athenamon VM surprised her by swerving around her. "WHAT?" Quickly turning around, Mistress Omega blanched as Athenamon VM struck her back with her sword. "Ugh!" Athenamon VM's blade managed to crack the back of Mistress Omega's armor, Ken was in total shock at how she was able to keep up as he knew how powerful Mistress Omega was.

_Something's not right here, either Andes isn't bringing her A game, or this Digimon/Duel Monster fusion put things on a whole nother level...maybe it's best Paradixalmon didn't know about this._ he thought as he continued to watch them battle next to Titaniamon.

However, the dark Senshi didn't stop there and quickly turned around, channeling dark ice fire from her naginata. "That's enough. Time to die!** Freezing Destroyer! Full Power**!" screamed the dark Senshi as she summoned a larger demon polar bear. Before she managed to complete it, Athenamon VM flew across faster than Mistress Omega Could finish.

Mistress Omega moved away, but then Athenamon VM channeled energy into her sword and threw it toward the evil Senshi. The sword impacted Mistress Omega and disoriented her. Athenamon VM flew up grabbing her sword and flew down, cutting Mistress Omega down, splitting her in half. Mistress Omega screamed as she hit the ground and split back to her two components. As Sailor Andes hit hard, BlackVictoryGreymon recovered to his feet. However, Athenamon VM didn't give him a chance to reform with Andes and drove her sword through his chest, delivering the death blow and killing him.

"No! Not again!" Andes cried out, watching her partner dissolve into data. "Shit!" She recovered her naginata and backed away from Athenamon VM. "You can't be this strong! No Athenamon should be as strong as me!"

"There's a first for everything, you cloned abomination," rebuked the Amazon queen, readily brandishing her sword.

**(insert song ends)**

_Is she right? Am I losing focus...? No! She's just playing with my head!_ Andes thought erratically before shaking, Ken growled and held up his digivice, he was prepared to merge with Veemon to become Dramon X and finish her, however he didn't get the chance as a familar voice was heard.

"**Psycho Crusher!**" Ken knew the voice and unhesitant he quickly became Dramon X and moved AthenamonVM out of the way before being hit by a gutcheck from none other than Belialmon in his human form, not saying anything the fire demon quickly picked up Andes and vanished from sight, leaving the Amazons to wonder what had just happened.

Some time later, after Ken with Kentaurosmon's help explained all of the things that had been happening, Athenamon and Swordswoman understood what was going on as the injured were being tended too and others continued to rebuild houses and other places destroyed by the fighting. "This GranDracmon sounds like a coward, and why does he wish to involve our world when we don't have any of these ascendants?" wondered Swordswoman.

"It's because of the meta-humans here, sure most of them don't match up to the ascendants, but they come close, and there is the senshi who posesses the phoenix spirit as well." said Kentaurosmon, Ken handed Sely the Amazoness Village Field spell and told her to use it outside, as Kentaurosmon predicted it was able to restore some of the village but not all of it.

"I'm glad everything's back to normal for now, so I guess you'll be staying here Kentaurosmon?" asked Ken, Kentaurosmon nodded.

"Yes, I must report to my master. Athenamon I beg you to not tell the other knights what you've learned today, I promise there will come a day when I must reveal what my master wishes." Athenamon nodded.

"That's fine, but don't run off on us again when we have to convine alright?" she asked back as Titaniamon entered the chamber.

"I'm ready to depart my queen." she said smiling, Ken was confused.

"Where's she going?" Titaniamon smirked abit.

"With you of course." Ken was confused.

"You helped us out of that crisis with that clone, we want to repay you by having one of our join you and she was most willing after what she told us what you did to the Bikermon i'm sure that many digi-duel monster communities will be safe." said Athenamon as she handed Titaniamon a scroll.

"What's that?" asked Ken.

"It's a note to my counterpart in your world, Titaniamon is going to help you get through to her and test her, and you as well." Athenamon spoke again, before Ken could ask why Swordswoman spoke.

"We watched you duel the girl with your sword after the card duel had ended, you have potential with your sword, but you lack the proper training to weld it to it's best potential so she will help train you to use it better." Ken nodded.

"That's fine he said as he held up his digivice to her. "Utopia's already settled in there, and I'm sure JetSliphymon and Sparrowmon will be happy another girl is with us, though be careful of Lucemon if he wakes up." Athenamon and Swordswoman sweatdropped hearing the names. "I caught them in other worlds, long story." he said, Titaniamon simply nodded and allowed herself to be drawn into the Xros digivice, Ken then turned to Kentaurosmon who covered him with a golden aura, the same one they had used to come to the world. "Hey if you see Karin or Rei give em my regards." Ken said before vanishing. "Peace out." he said vanishing, the amazons nodded, Kentaurosmon also decided to leave shortly thereafter leaving the two queens alone.

"I still can not believe he was stabbed by the Uranus of his world." said Swordswoman.

"Makes me wonder what else awaits that boy, his path seems long and difficult, hopefully Titaniamon can help him along it." said Athenamon.

xxxxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle**_

"I think we're going about this the wrong way." said GranDracmon as Belialmon gave him his report, Andes and Echidnamon were in the medical bay being healed. "I think we need to go after this punk and his world first before going after the others." he said.

"My lord, perhaps i'm speaking out of turn, but it's just one boy...he can't handle us all." GranDracmon scoffed at Belialmon's words.

"Yet the last time you two faught he beat the piss of you so bad, you nearly lost your focus again." he replied. "We've been too freaking suddle about this, I've been wanting to make absolutely sure that we can crush all three worlds that surround us before moving onto others with one hundred percent absolution, but that boy has been breaking my predictions and throwing wrenches into my plans...it's time he learns this is a contact sport, we're gonna make an example out of him and his world, then refocus on the others, and I know how were going to start." he said grinning.

"How is that my lord?" asked Belialmon.

"We kidnap the other strongest Ascendant and pit her against him...if she wins my plan will continue as they've been, if he wins...then we're going to have to change things up." Belialmon looked at him as if he was mad.

"She would probably give me trouble, how do you intend to have me do this?" Grandracmon laughed again and snapped his right hand, four sillouettes appeared in the darkness.

"Who said your going to do it alone..." he said before laughing out loud and evily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken returns to his digital world, but war is declared on him and all within it, how will he respond to this threat, more next time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Definitely one of the longest chapters to date (due to the duel) don't expect any more of those from me for quite a while, I hope I did a good job, but man those things are hard to write^^; Again much thanks to Kanius for writing the fight scene between mistress omega and Athenamon VM, hope the mods I made were alright^^;

Also, this is the card Nirak/Andes used during the duel, if you would like to use it let me know.

Devil's Cauldron:Field Magic: When this card is activated destroy all monsters you have on the feild, you can not normal summon or set monsters while this card is in play, you can not special summon monsters other than with this cards effect, remove fusion material monsters listed on a Dark Attribute monster or a monster with "Evil Hero" in it's name from your hand, deck or graveyard and special summon the monster to the field, at the end of the opponents battle phase you must discard a card from your hand or destroy the monster special summoned by this effect and remove it from must pay 1000 Lifepoints during your standby phases to keep this card in play (this is not optional). When you have a monster out select the most recently summoned monster on your opponents side of the feild, that monster can not attack, change modes or activate it's effect(s). Effects that activate at the time of a Monster's summoning cannot be negated, unless it was special summoned.

until next time peace dudes.


	43. Pacts Formed, War's Declared

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

A suprise character at the end of the chapter also belongs to Kanius, keep that in mind as well^^

Two chapters to go until the FUN begins(one here and one in the SSS story), and by fun I mean the spongebob variation song sung by plankton, if you've never heard it look it up lol.

**Chapter 42: Pacts Formed, War's Declared.**

_**Digital World/Plain Dominion Outskirts/XLR-08**_

"Holy crap thier fast..." muttered Mikato as she strugged to keep up watching Ken and his new digimon partner Titaniamon engaging in a sword fight, currently the two were training together using a pair of wooden swords that Titaniamon had brought back with her in addition to her other gear, the swords had been made of a special hard wood cut from Cherrymon's making them sturdy and durable which was a good thing considering how intense she and Ken were going at it.

"Still can't believe he went to another world though." said Shizuka. "Thinking back to that incident regarding that Paradixalmon digimon, I wonder if it was one of the other worlds who got caught in the conflict." she said, Mikato shrugged.

"Even if it was, from what he told us it was the work of a digimon and not of his choosing, kinda akward we got a straight answer for once." she muttered as she watched the two warriors finally stop what they were doing, both were breathing hard.

"I think that's enough for now Ken." Titaniamon said. "We don't want to go overboard in your training, Ken nodded. "I must admit, you seem to have a knack for using a sword, but just not any technique with it, but we'll get there sometime." she said as Ken nodded more and returned her and the two wooden swords to his Digivice B.A.X.

"So Ken, she said she had a note to give to the Athenamon of this world, you think it's wise to approach them again?" asked Shizuka, Ken sighed.

"We don't have much of a choice, we need all the friends and allies we can get, cause who knows what GranDracmon's next scheme is." he said as he walked towards the amazon kingdom with the ninja's and thier partners in toe, none of them seemed to noticed that they were being watched from the shadows by a ninja like digimon who had vine like arms and leaves on his body, as soon as they were out of sight he appeared from the shadow of a boulder as if having blended into it.

"So they are the ones, I must take them to the village once thier business with the amazons is concluded." he said vanishing in a cyclone of leaves.

xxxxxx

_**Unkown Location/Castle Labs**_

"So we need one more component to make this digimon whole again?" GranDracmon asked a ShadowDatamon who nodded while observing one of three tanks, each of which contained a digimon within. "Let me guess, data sample from the one who created him right?" Upon getting another nod in response he sighed. "So we'll need to track down those two rouge legendary warriors soon." he said as Nirak entered the lab. "Ah hello Nirak, feeling better after what happened?" Nirak cringed more at the fact her new name had stuck than the pain she suffered at the hands of Athenamon VM in the other world.

"It's been a few days here, only a few hours back in brothers world I am fine." she said sighing before looking at two other tanks containing digimon within them, one was a large multi-colored dragon digimon, and in the other sat a grotesque monster who resembled Belphemon but had Deckerdramon's rocket pods on his body. "So how are the three new projects coming along, and what of the prototype?" GranDracmon sighed.

"These two will be ready soon, but the third one needs a component..." he said gesturing to the third tube in which contained a familar dark warrior...one that Ken could never forget.

"Father are you sure it's ok to bring Legionmon back to life? I've heard the digimon around the castle talking about his rampage from a while back and..." GranDracmon held up his hand.

"I'm stronger than SkullDarkKnightmon was, I can handle him if he gets out of control." he replied. "Also, Ditatroidmon should be ready for combat as well once the data upload is finished with him, i'll be sending him out on the upcoming mission while these three I intend to make my secondary subordinates alongside Dagonmon, Echidnamon and Belialmon." he said smiling, upon hearing the name, Nirak was confused.

"Speaking of the flamer where is he?" she asked.

"Him and the newb's went on a mission of thier own earlier, though one of them was forced to come back due to his behavior and is currently in stasis lockdown...those heros would be kicking themselves if they new he was alive, i'm sure the target already is though." he said smirking. "Actually while your here daughter, i've got a small mission for you too." he said, takng a scroll off a table and handing it to her, upon reading it over she narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't a joke is it?" she asked.

"Contact massacre isn't a joke, my tolerance level has been reached with that punk, and he's going to pay everything he did to me and my plans with his blood and then some." Nirak couldn't help but smile at her father's attitude and smiled abit herself at what was to come.

xxxxxx

_**Ditigal World/Amazoness Kingdom Gates/XLR-08**_

"Ken are you sure she can handle this?" Mikato asked again, Ken sighed.

"You've asked me that like ten times already, I'm sure she'll be fine." he replied calling Titaniamon back out, the group had made it to the amazon kingdom gates this time without any trouble, unlike the village in the other world this one was surrounded by walls and seemed like a prison compound fortress which in Ken's mind reflected the state of his world's amazons following thier leaders defeat at the hands of Nirak. "So far so good." he calmly knocked on the gates door, it opened and Athenamon walked out followed by two pirate like digimon called Mermaimon. "You humans are certainly bold to come back here after what happened before, i'll give you that." she said in a cold stern way, but upon seeing Titaniamon she narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? Why do you have an aura akin to one of our kind?" she said as she could feel that Titaniamon was definitely an amazon due to her aura, but she had no idea who she was.

"I am not of this world, I come from another digital world where I served another Athenamon, one who is much more wise and more powerful than you." she said bluntly which made Ken sweatdrop as the two Mermaimon looked ready to fight.

_She's certainly not holding back about her feelings, that's a good thing in most cases but in this case it could start a fight. _he thought, suprisingly though Athenamon ordered her two servants to back down.

"Tell me why I should believe these claims of yours?" she demanded, Titaniamon produced the scroll she had brought with her from the Athenamon of the other world and handed it to the one before her, upon taking it and reading abit of it, Athenamon's eyes widened.

"Your not lying...this is clearly my writing style but...could it be true that there is another world with another race like ours?" she asked, Titaniamon nodded.

"The only reason the Athenamon of the world I come from is stornger is that we've had several threats to deal with over the past few years, time also flows differently there than it does here so she has been able to toughen herself up faster as well." After reading more of the note Athenamon calmed down and smiled abit.

"I'm glad to hear this, and this note has restored my confidence which was taken away by that annoying human girl..." she then glared at Ken. "By the way child, I can tell some of your aura is within her, why is that?" Ken sighed and explained everything. "I see, so she was created from digital data, and your blood along with another's?" Ken nodded.

"Believe me, I'd love to finish her off so that my sis doesn't have to, but at this point i'd accept anyone taking her down as long as she dies, cause I know how Amazon law works when it comes to losing to females, by right you have a claim at her head as well if i'm not mistaken." Athenamon and her subordinates were suprised by this, as was Titaniamon. "Watched an anime that dealt with the issue, that's how I know about it." Athenamon nodded.

"I see, still that would only truely apply if I had given her the amazons death kiss, but I do see your logic..." she said, before she could continue a new voice was heard.

"Now that you've recovered your spirit lady Athenamon, would you join us in the upcoming fight?" a storm of leaves kicked up and from them came Shurimon, upon seeing him Athenamon was taken aback.

"Shurimon! What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Are you not leader of the Zion Village? You can't leave that sacred place ungaurded!" she said causing the ninja digimon to sigh.

"A few days ago, a cloaked figure who I can only guess was human came to our village and told us in a strange mannor that our dominion and village would be the sight of an impending war with the foe these digidestined are facing, when I tried to confirm his intentions he said to not get the wrong idea, he was mearly paying GranDracmon back for not keeping his end of a bargin regarding Alphamon's legendary dragon saber and vanished without a trace, since then i've contacted the legendary dragons and all dominion leaders I could find, because if what he said is true, we will need to prepare ourselves for a harsh battle ahead..." upon hearing the mention of a Dragon Saber, Ken knew what was going on.

_So it seems someone doesn't like the fact I passed off the sword to sis successfully, that no doubt means this is true. _he thought. "I believe you." he said simply, before explaining everything.

"So wait, you gave the sword to her, and you think someone from her world came and told us what GranDracmon intends to do as payback for not stopping you?" Mikato asked.

"Sounds about right, we need all the firepower we can get, but first and foremost we need to go to this place, and plan out how to defend it while preparing for battle at the same time." Ken said, Shurimon nodded and turned to the amazon queen.

"I'm sure you know the way there? Will your bring your forces to aid us?" Athenamon looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Give us time to prepare and we shall head that way, for now you should lead the digidestined to that place." Shurimon nodded as the amazons walked back into their compound to prepare, Ken breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the lord we didn't get in a skirmish again." he said looking at Titaniamon. "You did a very good job of talking with her too without it leading to a fight which was nice." Titaniamon blushed abit.

"Well sometimes fighting is not the answer, besides if I had battled her, I would've likely won..." Ken then realised what would've came next and sighed.

"Point taken, Shurimon lead us to the Canyon dominion now ok?" Shurimon nodded and took out a cloth which spun around them until it enveloped them all and they vanished from sight.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Core Area/XLR-08**_

"You think we aught to tell GranDracmon about this?" Chronomon DM wondered, Blightmon shrugged.

"I think we've done more than enough for the guy personally, he should've seen this one coming, of course those in RaPhoenixmon's world wouldn't be happy about that brat passing off that sword to the sailor, and now payback has been established since the heros know when his army of darkness is coming...and with the psyco brat at the forefront thier's going genocide galore." a grunting noise made them turn as they saw the orb containing thier master light up.

"Let it go, whatever happens from this point forward we will simply watch and observe who wins the war." he said, the two minions nodded in agreement.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/Castle**_

"We've returned with the target my master." said Belialmon as he entered the thrown room with the three newb's behind him, in his arms rested an angelic like girl which made GranDracmon grin.

"You pulled it off, this is perfect, take her to the labs to begin the brainwashing process, soon she will face that other brat to the death!" he said grinning, Belialmon mearly nodded and did as he was told as the other three sighed.

"We don't get anything for this? What a rip!" said one.

"Dude, shut up already, I'm sick and tired of your complaing! I'll send you into a Black Hole if you keep it up!" said a second one as they followed Belialmon out of the room.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion Entrance/XLR-08**_

When the cloth disappeared around them, Ken was flabbergasted to say the least. "Bleach method of travel is nice...so is this the place?" he wondered as he looked around, sure enough they were now on the outskirts of a large wide canyon with several rivers, narrow passageways and a few open areas with rocky mountains. "Gotta admit, this place certainly looks nice." he said. _Kinda reminds me of the Zion National park from Fallout New Vegas, but I see no roads or buildings, it's all natural._

"Can you fill it, the air of this place is so serene, why would anyone want to fight here?" wondered Titaniamon.

"I kind of agree given the layout." said Shizuka, Shurimon sighed.

"Can we talk about this at our village?" he asked, the group nodded and followed him through the valley and into it's depths until they came upon the strangest sight

"Am I seeing things, or is that a giant penguin armed with popsciles beating the daylights out of other digimon?" Mikato asked rubbing her eyes, the others saw this as well.

"Penguin nothing that's Daipenmon!" said Liollmon.

_Daipenmon: the fusion form of the legendary spirits of ice, he might look weird and variates in size but those popsicle weapons of his are no joke._

**(insert song- random Megas XLR battle theme)**

"DAIPENMON SMASH!" they heard it cry out as it brought it's two glowing popsciles down upon the digimon around it, Ken sighed and turned around.

"Be right back..." he said as he punched his arm into the side of the mountain path they were on triggering his digisoul charge and using the prepulsion to launch himself towards the large penguin. "Alright time to cool down!" he yelled slugging the thing on it's head and knocking it back, but this just made the creature angrier as it brought it's red popsicle down upon him hard smashing him into the ground.

"Oh my god, he killed Kenny!" yelled Bearmon

"You bastard!" yelled Liollmon making their partners sweatdrop.

"Have you two been watching South Park again..." muttered Mikato as slowly the red popsicle rose out of the ground, Ken slowly pushing it up with his bear hands.

_I thought Sakakkumon was scary... _Ken thought. "Someone wanna tell me why this thing is so pissed off?" he asked while holding the popscile in place.

"I don't know...he was peaceful up until that strange cloaked guy came to our village a few days ago, of course at the time he was a Korikakumon too." said an Allomon.

"Ever since he became this though, he's been like a raging beast!" said another, Ken sighed.

"Alright then, Grademon, Shakkoumon realise!" he yelled out, the two digimon appeared from his digivice. "Mind blasting this thing!" the two digimon nodded.

"**Justice Beam!**" yelled Shakkoumon unleashing it's eye lazers.

"**Cross Blade!**" Grademon followed with an X shaped slash and the digimon went flying back, it tried to get up, but Ken was faster on the draw.

"Nuke him hard and heavy!" all digimon present launched thier attacks and blasted the large penguin senseless until he finally fell unconcious. "Gang warfare never fails!" Shurimon watched the proceedings from above back on the cliffside as the others ran down to join Ken.

"His methods might be...akward, but he may be just what we need for the fights ahead." he mused to himself.

**(song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Zion Village/XLR-08**_

After another hour of walking and dragging the unconcious large penguin with them back to the village which seemed to be a narrow canyon with a system of caves acting as the housing, in the back furthest and biggest cave to Ken's suprise Ravemon, Rosemon, Kouji, Kouichi, and all three dragons were waiting for them. "I guess this threat must be really credible if your all here?" Ravemon nodded.

"Yes, our supporters are locking down our dominions and gathering help from other dominions as we speak." he said.

"Hopefully someone sent some digimon to the machine dominion, we're gonna need Hi-Andromon and lots of guns, rifles, mines, rockets, you name it..." everyone looked at him and sweatdropped. "I'm not taking any chances here, if this "cloaked person" meant what he said, GranDracmon's gonna come at us with who knows what, it's time we take the fighting to him instead of him always coming at us!" he said.

"Your assumption is correct, we know the cloaked man came from the same world you were taken too not too long ago, only he came long before the war there had ended." Said Golddramon which suprised Titaniamon, but she wanted to let them speak.

"Ever since then we've been gathering the strongest digimon here in preparation for the battle ahead, we've errected a strong barrier over this village to protect it from harm." said Azulongmon.

"As well as keep Azulongmon's body hidden since he's so big and all." said Magnadramon which made the other dragon sweatdropped.

"Are you implicating i'm fat Magnadramon?" Ken sighed.

"Ok children let's focus on the task at hand!" he then looked at Kouji and Kouichi. "You two sure you want in on this? This ain't gonna be pretty?" the two nodded.

"We've sat on the sidelines long enough, it's time for us to stand and fight." said Kouji, Kouichi nodded.

"He's right, besides we're legendary warriors we can help!" Ken nodded.

"As long as your understand, but if you take too much damage then pull back." he said before looking at Golddramon once more. "So what about Daipenmon?"

"HIs rampage was a result of him not liking his evolutionary form, even I can not comprehend why the ancient one of ice chose to have the two spirits fuse into a penguin, but that's besides the point right now, Ken...you will be leading us for this battle." Ken naturally took this the best way he could, palming himself in the forehead.

"Lovely..." he muttered. "I've already said we're going need lots of guns, cannons and other assorted goodies to drain thier forces, but i'm also going to need a map and the best digimon here who can use weaponry, step forward we've got some planning to do!" Mikato and Shizuka sweatdropped at how he was referring to weaponry.

"I'm take back what I said, I don't think he's changed at all deep down." said Mikato as Ken was shown a map of the area and began going over the battle plans.

**~some time later~**

"Ok that's the last cave, set up and rigged full of traps." Ken said as he and a group of Ninjamon and Kogamon walked out from it. "Remember Ninjamon, you and the Kogamon must lead the enemy inside and let the traps do the rest, if any of them survive, hit them in the neck and make sure to go for the jugular vein like a good vampire for the kill, thier bodies are likely to take any attack anywhere else." the digimon nodded and vanished as Ken walked over to a rock and sat down exhausted. "Geez seven hours of preping, this better be worth it." he muttered as he thought back to all the orders being given out.

_~"Ok dudes, according to Hi-Andromon these rifles are loaded with anti-digital armor peircing rounds, even so your must aim for the enemies head or their core section, anywhere else is pointless as they can counter strike."_ _he said to a group of Dinohumon's and Strikedramon's. _

_"What happens after we shoot though?" asked a Strikedramon._

_"Unless you somehow find a place that is well fortified from attacks which would allow you to stay there and camp, shift locations immediantly as once you fire off a shot, the enemy is bound to know where it came from and attack that area."~_

_~"Ken don't you think setting up rocket launcher pods kinda impures this place?" Mikato asked._

_"We have to make sure we win this battle, sacrifices must be made and we can clean the place up if it gets too bad, besides Hi-Andromon installed self destruct devices on these babies so that once they run out of ammo they'll take out anyone who passes by them." Mikato sweatdropped.~_

_~"You want us to remain here in the village?" asked Golddramon, Ken nodded._

_"Look think of it as a last line of defense, you three are the last ones keeping the balance here, if you go down then we're all screwed, besides someone needs to take care of those who can't fight and you three seem perfect for the job, if anyone gets passed us then you can take em, we've even modded the barrier so that they will have to filter in one at a time meaing you can pick them off easier." the dragons thoughtfully nodded to this assesment~_

Looking up at the sky, he sighed. _This is not going to be pretty, I don't know how many digimon he throws at us, but we can't lose..._he stopped when he heard a familiar laughter. "Joy...hello Nirak..." he muttered, a facefault noise was heard, turning he saw her getting off the ground with an angry look.

"I should kill you dead, but that's not what i'm here for!" she said tossing him a scroll, upon reading it, he shrugged to her shock.

"A little late on the delivery, we already knew this was coming." he said tossing the scroll back shocking her.

"How!" she demanded.

"Someone tipped us off, don't know who exactly though, go tell your father to clean his neck and anyone else who is coming to do the same, we're gonna put an end to this shit one way or another got it!" Nirak quickly vanished as Mikato and Shizuka ran up with thier partners.

"Was that Nirak again?" asked Shizuka, Ken nodded.

"Seems the cloaked person was right on the money, GranDracmon does intend to start up a war, too bad for him we're gonna end it!" he said taking out his digivice and tapping in a few commands, his demensional space pod appeared.

"Where are you going off too?" asked Mikato.

"I'm going to get an insurance policy, i'll be right back." he said entering the pod and it vanished, five minutes later he returned and four confused individuals stepped out of the pod along with him making Mikato sweatdrop.

"Ken, isn't this abit overkill...then again the mines, and cannons and..."Ken glared at her.

"A wise man once told me, there is no such thing as overkill." he said. "Take our guests into the village and let them in on the plan, seems someone else wants to chat." he said retracting his time space pod, the ninja's reluctantly did so and led the four newcomers away, Ken turned. "Hello Slade." a card was thrown at him, it was his Obelisk the Tormentor card as Slade appeared in full.

"Kiva took the properties of Obliesk that existed in that card out of it, so now you can safely use it in a non holographic duel, but try to use it in a real duel and you will be lit up faster than a christmas tree, also Darkstar sends you this..." he suddenly smacked Ken upside the head.

"Hey what was that for!" Ken demanded.

"Stealing his lines or something like that but what do I know cause it's not like he reveiws your actions, i'm here to warn you about two things, one if you take this battle lightly, your going to regret it." Ken rolled his eyes.

"Ever the beacon of wisdom." Slade glared him down.

"I mean it this time, Kiva had a preminition about you potentially getting something out of this battle, but while it can help, it can also hurt you in the long run." Ken sighed.

"Quit the cryptic bs and give me a straight answer for a change!" Slade smiled.

"If I told you straight up, you wouldn't have the guts to go through with this battle, and this is something you need to see through on your own, second thing i'm here to warn you about is that Blazer's finally back to normal, but one of his four elemental dragons got loose and was headed in the general direction of this demension, if it shows up be careful cause it will probably try to eat you as you are one of the strongest entities here." Ken sighed.

"Anything else I should know or be wary of?" Slade shook his head.

"Not really, just don't lose control of yourself, otherwise we'll be having another chat when this is all over, later." Ken sighed and shook his head.

"Stupid little...never mind, I need to prepare for battle." he said waving his digivice and looking at all his digimon, along with the digital duel monster Utopia and the still unconcious Lucemon. "Tommarrow isn't going to be pretty at all..." he said as he began to go over plans with his digimon.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle**_

"Father we've got trouble!" Nirak yelled as she rushed into his chamber, before him kneeled Belialmon who was recovered along side Dagonmon and Echidnamon, watching from the side of the room and also kneeling were three of the four new recruits who had gone with Belialmon on his mission earlier.

"What is it Nirak?" he asked concerned.

"Someone tipped them off about this battle, they know we're coming!" GranDracmon narrowed his eyes, but then sighed as he realised who it was.

"There was no avoid this I suppose, I figured he would do something to pay me back for the Dragon Saber incident, either way it makes no difference, our preparations are almost complete and even if they did find out there's no way they could've prepared in a day to take us down, not to mention thanks to Belialmon we have the ultimate weapon at our disposal now, come four my new servant!" Nirak moved back when steps were heard, entering the room was an angelic like winged warrior who was a fusion of Angewoman and a human, however upon her head rested a metallic bracelet that stripped her of her free will and made her GranDracmon's obediant slave. "That's right, Celesta X awaken!" opening her eyes, they showed a coldness as if her soul had stripped from her.

GranDracmon's following laugh tore throughout his castle and haunted all within to thier cores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The war begins, but with both sides having understimated each other due to variating factors, can either side gain the upper hand? The Other worlds must watch as Ken's forces fight GranDracmon's to the death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ditatroidmon and the other two unknown digimon will be unveiled later when they actually appear, until then you'll have to guess who they are^^;

The Cloth thing was indeed used from Bleach, dunno if anyone caught that.

I'm sure most of you know who the cloaked person was, who else talked with GranDracmon besides the digital warlord?

The Canyon Dominion and Zion Village are indeed based upon the Honest Hearts Download on Fallout New Vegas, only there are no roads or buildings, and of course no monsters, only earth and water...or mud lol.

Daipenmon will be back, his role is not over yet^^;

Anyone want to guess who the eight mystery people are? Four will be revealed in the upcoming SSS chapter, the other four will be revealed soon in this story.

Finally as you can see Celesta X from Kai has been kidnapped by the badguys and is now under mind control, Belialmon's mission was to kidnap her and I fully intend to show how this happened before starting up the war arc, but that story will be in my SideStorySlamfest one so keep on the lookout for that^^

until then and next time, peace out^^


	44. The War Commences, Round 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, Celesta X and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Additional Note: For the next five chapters starting from this one there's going to be ALOT of things involved that don't belong to me, but belong to the people i've mentioned above or have had contact with, I give you all credit in this additional note as if I messed with the disclaimer i'd fill up half a page I wager with how much extra stuff would be going into it.

For a Bonus Treat, think of the following song as the opening to what's about to transpire over the course of the next five chapters.

**(Creature Feature-The Greatest Show Unearted)**

As you listen to the very nice song, prepare yourself for death and destruction.

Also keep in mind there's going to be an enemy counter gauge starting at **1000**, each time units die expect to see it appear roughly around that frame.

**Chapter 43: The War Commences, Round 1 Traps vs Attacks!**

_**Digital World/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

"Anyone know where Ken is?" asked Mikato as she and Shizuka had finished evacuating the last of the peaceful minded digimon from the village through a hidden cave system, those who had remained and were setting up along with GrapLeomon.

"I think he said something about taking the rest of the digimon who were still skpetical about this and getting them mentally prepared or something." said a Strikedramon who was currently loading ammo into a rifle, the sight of the weapon made both ninja's sweatdrop.

"I'm starting to think this is abit overboard..." she muttered.

"Well Ken always says there's nothing wrong with Overkill so..." said Shizuka who tried to calm her sister. "We need to prepare as well you know." she said. "After all with that demon senshi involve who knows what else could go down." Mikato nodded.

"That's what I wanted to find and ask him, where's he want us to go cause I know Astamon's already gone somewhere to "camp" as he put it and..." she stopped when they both heard a barrage of shouts, and ran from where they were to a bigger room, inside stood several other dragon and machine digimon who all holstered thier weapons as Ken spoke.

"Now let this prayer flow through your heads and cleave out the remaining traces of doubt, what we do today is not evil, it is the corrupt we shall claim, thier evil will be sought by us with every breath as they have forfieted thier souls to the darkside and we shall make them see the error of thier ways and reap thier souls as a result..." he then lowered his head. "Now for the prayer I have taught you all let us all speak the words and seal any doubts." everyone holstered thier weapons again as Ken bowed his head as all of the digimon present followed him as he spoke.

_~And Shepherds we shall be_

_For thee, my Lord, for thee._

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand._

_Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands._

_So we shall flow a river forth to Thee_

_And teeming with souls shall it ever be._

_In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti.~_

Ending this prayer any digimon that had a weapon clicked and readied it for battle as the two ninja's ducked out of the room, abit terrified at what they had just heard. "Hardly the Namu Amida Butsu you usally hear at temples eh?" said Shizuka.

"I've never heard that prayer before, it sounds like something out of a movie though." Mikato muttered as they went to find thier partner, however Ken caught them as they left, the digimon headed outside to thier posts.

"I need you two to hang back here, in case any of their forces get through you along with the three dragons and those who remain here will be the last resort, same goes for our other four guests as i've already briefed them on the situation." he said motioning to four other sillouetted people who were up on a cliff face, one gave him a thumbs up in response. "I'll be outside in the front lines, if things get too bad, get our guests and get out of here." he told them simply.

"Hold on, why are you going out there first? Besides won't they come gunning for you if they see you?" asked Mikato, Ken grinned.

"These digimon put thier trust in me to lead them, what kind of leader would I be if I stayed back and let them run into chaos, by being out there with them they'll feel more invigorated to fight no matter who comes at us." he said looking around. "I'm just glad Kari's not here, she doesn't need to be involved in this." he said, Shizuka frowned.

"What about the two brothers who can spirit evolve?" she asked, Ken palmed his head.

"They'll be aiding Ravemon's ninja corps unfortunitly, I tried to talk them out of this, but they insisted they get in on it, I decided to let them, but only on the condition that if they get overwhelmed they must vacate at once." he said as he saw dawn coming outside. "It's been a long night, but the day is going to be longer, good luck to you both." he said heading off and looking back one last time. "Don't die on me you two." he headed off.

"Did he just put his faith in us!" Mikato asked shocked, Shizuka smiled.

"See even he trusts us now sis." she replied as they went to join thier partner, as Ken headed for the exit to head out as well, he stopped when he saw Daipenmon caged up with no gaurds, calmly he let the giant digimon out, and although it was tempted to hit him it didn't do so as they locked eyes.

_Funny how after restraining this big lug no one cares about you know gaurding him so he doesn't get loose and start killing people. _he thought before speaking. "I only need you to do one thing big guy...smash." the digimon grinned wildly and held up it's popsciles with a joyous grin before heading outside. "Let the games begin." Ken said heading outside while holding up his digivice.

xxxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion Outskirts/Digital World/XLR-08**_

"What exactly are they doing to her, we've been here all freaking night!" Caiusmon said angrily as he watched some ShadowDatamon's fixing a bodysuit like device to Nirak's body.

"It's a suit that will allow her to command the BlackVictoryGreymons easier, however it is not without risk, given that there are so many of them she will no doubt feel the feedback each time one dies..." Belialmon muttered as he held up his axe. "I guess this will be a decisive battle with this kid and his army, let's see who comes out on top." he said.

"Should be us by default right?" Mutalior asked, Belialmon sighed.

"If only it was that simple, this digidestined is problematic and not what one would call normal." he replied.

"Yes yes, we know about his gundam like ascendant form, not a big deal." said Vipris, Belialmon palmed his head as Arkadimon just stood thier twitching and ready to go.

_They'll learn soon enough, my only question is why does the master wish to show this to the other worlds?_ he wondered.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle**_

Inside his castle's main hall, GranDracmon was fiddling with something akin to a large TV with the help of his ShadowDatamon's. "So this should let me broadcast to the other two worlds right?" the ShadowDatamon nodded. "This is going to be good, what better way to induce fear and pain than to not only make an example out of the unpredictable psyco, but televise it to the other worlds to those who can see it." he said grinning. "Best part, they won't be able to intervene due to the barrier we've constructed around the brats world, two of the ShadowDatamon became abit nervous as they heard this and once they were done fixing the TV device walked away.

"He doesn't know does he?" asked one.

"Nope, sure the barrier can keep most if not all of them out, but at least one person from the Kai verse can get in, and up to two from the other world can bypass it...let's just forget it..." said the other as GranDracmon activated the device.

"Hope this thing works or there's going to be some dead digimon." as the screen came to life it formed into three images in a triangular fashion, the top bigger image showed the XLR-08 universe, while the other two smaller bottom ones showed the YYDM-01 universe, and DF-616 Kai Universes respectively. "Heros of YYDM-01 and DF-616 can you hear me!"

xxxxx

_**Soverign's Lair/DF-616**_

"X! come see this!" demanded a man wearing white robes, X entered the majestic room alongside Pikkan and Keke, all of which grew faces of shock when they saw GranDracmon appear before them on a sphere like image in the middle of the room. "Good thing the Soverigns had business to take care of in thier respective zones after what happened during the incident with Tyrantmon, they wouldn't want to be seeing this!" X shook his head.

"He dares to show his face like this!" he asked as Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, TK and Patamon, and finally Sora and Biyomon appeared thanks to Tai's instant movement.

"What's going on X? This joker just randomally appeared back in our world on TV's and all other forms of communication so we came to see what was up?" Tai demanded, still in a rageful mood after his sister had been taken from them.

"I have no idea Tai, but I've got a bad feeling about this..." X muttered as they watched GranDracmon continue.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku & Shibuya /YYDM-01**_

Not suprisingly the same broadcast was being made in this world as well, at various places across the two cities from stores to coffee shops to homes the image of GranDracmon was shown. "Geez he's ugly!" said Rika as she and the other tamers had gathered in thier band's practice area for the day, all of them tried scanning the monster but no one was successful as the digimon glared at the screen, Guilmon was in his feral posisition.

"He's gonna cause a panic about this, I wonder if Yamaki knows..." Takato muttered when his cell went off, he sweatdropped as he answered it. "Called that one." he said before talking with Yamaki about the situation.

All across random locations in the other cities the image was shown, various reactions of course were given. "Looks like a punk, i'd kick his ass anyday bunny spirit or not." said a teen girl cracking her knuckles making her friends sweatdrop.

"So that's the guy who was behind the Paradixalmon incident huh." muttered another teen with slicked black hair. "He doesn't look so tough." The biggest shock of all was at a temple in shibuya where the images appeared on the flames of a certain preistesses flame reading.

"What on earth? How is he doing this!" wondered the teen before a snide voice interjected.

"I can sense he's using some kind of wavelength to send out the transmission, anything that can transmit images it will appear on woman." the girl sighed and glared back.

"Hiei this isn't the time!" said the teen as a smaller girl entered concerned. "Cammy you shouldn't be here!" she said trying to calm the flames down, but they wouldn't do so, thankfully they did not spready any further.

"Rei who is this! He appeared on my cellphone when I was talking with Yui!" Rei glared at the image in the fire.

"I am GranDracmon, you probably know about me after the Paradixalmon incident, such a shame it didn't go down like the digital warlord thought it would, but I knew he'd fail." Hiei glared at the image in the fire.

"Is that all this fool has to say?" he wondered.

"The reason i'm contacting you idiot heros and forces of good is cause I want to show you something, it's called me making an example out of something that's a threat to me like your forces are to me!" Rei was confused until an image of Ken appeared on the image, Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"I guess it's to be expected he would be involved with this, nothing about that child was normal!" Rei wanted to retort, but given what GranDracmon was implicating she didn't like what it meant.

"This little punk brat has gotten on my nerves one too many times, interupted my plans and shcemes, and even went so far as to pillage and destroy portions of my castle when I managed to bring him here only for him to get away like a chicken shit with his head cut off!" the notion that Ken had been captured shocked some watching, the fact he got away shocked several people even more.

xxxxx

_**Soverign's Lair/DF-616**_

"I have an army of one thousand BlackVictoryGreymon's all encoded with data copied from a warrior from the DF-616 world ready to kill this boy and his forces of good, and your all gonna get to watch my army, along with my three vassals and minions do it!" He then showed images of all the extra warriors. "These are the ones who shall be fighting alongside the BlackVictoryGreymon's." Upon seeing Mutalior, and Celesta X brainwashed, Tai clenched his fists hard.

"Ok that's it, it's one thing to bring Mutalior back, but my sister is going to be used too!" X narrowed his eyes.

"I was afraid of this outcome, if Ken's gotten stronger he might kill Kari, if not she'll kill him." They tried locking on to her energy, but it was no use. "By the way warriors of DF-616, I know this Celesta X girl is precious to you all, but i've got a barrier around the XLR-08 world right now so don't bother knocking cause you ain't coming till the fight's over!" he said, as they focused more X felt something, a small opening was there, enough for one person to get through, although tempted to let Tai and the others know, seeing how Tai currently was he knew it was a bad idea.

_Tai can't go in the state he's in...if Kari goes too far i'll have to be the one to step in._ he thought.

xxxxxxx

_**Shinjuku & Shibuya /YYDM-01**_

Watching from thier home in Shibuya, Hotaru almost did a double take when she saw Vipris on the TV. "But I killed him!" she declared, behind her the Haruka and Michiru of this world glared hard.

"This guy is definitely one for mind games, but why not come after us first?" wondered Haruka.

"Why am I going for this punk first, cause he is the most vulnerable, he doesn't have several superpowered people or a phoenix on his side backing him up, he is to be an example of what i'm going to do to you all once my power increases from the Darkness Ipad, once then not even you DF-616 Ascendants will be able to stop me! Now watch as my daughter leads the attack!

Watching from a gym, a certain brunette girl became pale when she saw Nirak appear in her bodysuit, behind her were the one thousand BlackVictoryGreymon's who all took off glowing with dark black aura's. _Ken please be careful!_ she thought putting her hands in a prayer posistion.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

_Holy shit I just felt a ton of surges, what the hell! _Ken thought as he hid behind a rock, he saw how several objects were approaching the canyon at high speed, like tiny black lights they flared up the mourning skies. "They must be using the **Gaia Blitz**." he muttered before several beeping noises went off, and several rockets were fired into the sky intercepting them as they came in, Ken could only laugh at the sight.

**(Insert Song: Sabaton-Panzer Battalion)**

"That's right you stupid mofo's line up and die!" he laughed as he watched several of them get shot to peices.

**BKVG count:930**

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion Outskirts/XLR-08**_

A few missiles strayed past the incoming army and headed right for Belialmon and his men, Belialmon shook his head as he flared up his heat aura to block em, Mutalior sweatdropped.

"I thought we were gonna be dealing with a gundam wannabe, not a freaking panzer unit from the army!" Mutalior declared, Belialmon sighed.

"I told you the kid isn't normal, he thinks outside the box abit too much sometimes, heck you know who the digital warlord is?" Mutalior nodded.

"Heard of him through rep only, we've never met." he replied.

"This kid smashed a lamp post down on his balls...extremely hard...I kid you not." this made them all pale except Arkadimon who didn't care and flew off along with the BlackVictoryGreymons.

"The fucking hell, who in thier right...you know what screw this let's go find him and kill em before he tries pulling that shit on us!" said Caiusmon, but before the group could move a large red beam of energy surged at them forcing them all to dodge as several more BlackVictoryGreymon's got killed. "The hell was that!" he demanded, Belialmon knew who it was.

**BKVG count: 890**

"Fucking Astamon and that damn CDR rifle...Echidnamon we know the direction he's shooting from go finish what you started!" he called out to the dragon digimon who nodded and flew off towards the source of the attack. "NIrak, stop using the Gaia Blitz thier getting mowed!" Nirak almost dropped to a knee from the feedback pain but nodded and the bodysuit glowed in response signafying the digimon were no longer charging in blindly, but this also meant thier agumentation powers were down.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

_Looks like they caught on, oh well we got about one hundred already, now to off some more! _Ken thought as he revealed himself and gave all of the BlackVictoryGreymon's who saw him both middle fingers. "I'll make ya famous, come at me bros!" he said smiling, seven BlackVictoryGreymon's charged in response, Ken lept up and slugged the first one hard knocking him back into the other six deleting them. "I just fucking killed seven in one stroke, now for the rest of you, _**Digisoul Charge Ascention!"**_ he turned into Dramon X by fusing with Veemon who was within his digivice and grinned as he saw more coming. "Who's next!" he said calmly prevoking several more to come at him.

**(Insert Song: Saliva-Badass)**

**BKVG count: 883**

xxxxx

"HE JUST KILLED SEVEN DIGIMON WITH HIS BEAR HANDS!" Mutalior declared in shock as they flew into the chaos. "Screw this i'm not going near him!" he flew off, Vipris did the same.

"Me either, i'd like to stay alive a little longer thank you!" Caiusmon growled as he chased them.

"I'll drag you pansies back here!" he said evily, Belialmon decided to stop and watch as Dramon X started destroying more BlackVictoryGreymons as they came at him.

"Those morons don't realise...by beefing up production the strength levels are off...we may have a number advantage but even so these new BlackVictoryGreymon's are substaintially weaker than the first ten or so made...but why did Master make them this way, even a champion or armor level digimon could kill them if struck in the right area and..." he stopped when he saw a BlackVictoryGreymon near him get it's head shot clean off. "Oh ok an Anti-digi rifle...wait a sec FUCK THATS A ANTI DIGI-RIFLE!" two more got thier heads shot off. "What on earth is this kid!" he demanded, Dramon X heard him and growled abit upon seeing him.

_I knew this was too easy..._he muttered in his thoughts before suddenly his shadow became eclipsed, turning around he saw a large pink blob like creature grapple onto his body and drag him to the ground...

**BKVG Count: 870**

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/Castle**_

"I knew he'd put up resistance, but this is rediculious, Missiles, Anti-digi rifles..." GranDracmon palmed his head when he saw a few more BlackVictoryGreymons get caught by a landmine. "Landmines...what else did he use...whatever, it's time for Ditatroidmon to engage him, and also..." he picked up a radio like device. "I do believe it's time to take the kiddy gloves off daughter, initiate the two protocals." he said.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion Outskirts/XLR-08**_

"Yes father, Protocals YYDM-01, DF-616, passwords Houou and Taichi activate!" she said through her power suit which began glowing, all around the battleground the eyes of all BlackVictoryGreymon's present began glowing, Dramon X had finally gotten the "blob" off of him when he saw two BlackVictoryGreymon's approach, but what happened next shocked him.

"**Flame Sniper!**" called the first one forming a bow out of fire and firing off arrows made of fire as well.

"**Artic Breeze!**" called the second one forming and shooting out ice chunks at him, he quickly took to the air as the attacks colided turning into water and splashing on the ground harmlessly.

"Those are clearly not digimon moves, especially the first one!" he growled as a third approached and formed a pink spinning energy disk. "Oh you little bitches..."

"**Rosemary Disc!**" yelled the third throwing the projectile which Dramon X was able to dodge, but then found himself beind chased by it. "For the love of..." he dodged it as it came at him and watched it take out a peice of a mountain before resuming chase on him.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Gym/Rei's Temple/YYDM-01**_

_They know our attack moves!_ Karin wondered in her thoughts as her polar bear spirit materialized next to her.

_**So it would appear, this GranDracmon is truely evil to do this as he would require blood samples to do this.**_

_That means somehow he got ahold of Rei's blood, but when and how?_ Karin wondered.

At her temple, Rei was in shock. "Could he have sent digimon to sweep the battlegrounds after the war for samples of our blood...that's the only way he could've..." she stopped musing when she saw her attack almost hit Dramon X but he dodged it. "This isn't right at all."

"But what can we do, you heard him there's no way we can help Ken out sis!" Cammy said depressed as they were both worried for his safety, Hiei on the other hand was not.

_If the fool dies, it was his time._ he thought.

xxxxx

_**Soverign's Lair/DF-616**_

"That's my move, why does one of those freaks have it!" Keke demanded, X growled.

"Figures, GranDracmon must've had some plants here to get blood samples from you all after your battles, that's the only way he'd know to copy those moves." he said in disdain.

"Given how unpredictable that kid is, I think it's only fair, besides with his power he should be able to handle this." Yamato said coldly, upon hearing the last words of the sentance Tai almost charged him again but this time Sora held him back. "It's only fair Tai, those with strong power should be able to use it, if they can't they don't deserve it..." he said coldly, earning glares from everyone in the room.

_Why are they holding Celesta X back though, why not send her out...unless they intend to weaken Ken with these enemies, this isn't good at all. _X thought as he watched the chaos continue on the sphere

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song: Rob Zombie-I'm Your Boogie Man)**

_Fuck this, Beam Saber!_ Dramon X thought wipping out one of his many beam sabers and cutting the disc in half before charging the BlackVictoryGreymon who threw it at him and decapitated him easily, he then turned to the other two. "So you two like stealing shit huh, ok...let's see how you like it!" he blurred out of site and reappeared holding the two swords that should've been on thier backs. "Let's improvise...**DOVA SLASH TYPHOON!**" spinning like a tornado with his new toys, Dramon X ripped the two BlackVictoryGreymons into peices before throwing the two large tri swords at others pinning three on each before they detontated and exploded, however upon landing he heard a familar voice.

**BKVG count: 861**

"Always so violent, that's what makes you so unpredictable doesn't it?" he turned and saw Mikato before him, but seeing as how GrapLeomon wasn't present he knew something was up.

"Who the fuck are you really, your not Mikato cause she does not kiss up to me when saying that, she flat out insults me!" he ran at "Mikato" and punched straight through her, only for her "remains" to suddenly reform into a large pink blob with dot like eyes. "A fucking oversized Ditto? Man if Ash Ketchum had a brain he'd love to catch you, but wait he doesn't!" the creature sweatdropped.

"I'm not a ditto...ok maybe i was based off one, but my name is Ditatroidmon!" the new "digimon" called out, Dramon X took out his digivice to scan the creature, but it was to no avail. "I was created by GranDracmon to break you mentally, let's see what I can do next!" Dramon X had enough.

"Go to hell, **RYUKEN WAVE!**" as he fired off his signature move at the creature it suddenly reformed...into Sailor Sedna causing him to revert the blast on instinct. _What the fuck, I know that's not her...why couldn't I follow through!_ he wondered, the creature smiled.

"I knew you didn't have the guts to attack me brother." "She" said demonically, Dramon X growled as he could feel various energies erupting around the battlefield.

_Seems the others finally got in on the action sides the first attack wave...I can't let this freak get the best of me, this is only the first fucking round!_ he thought as he watched Ditatroidmon's arm mutate and form a trident exactly indentical to Sailor Sedna's default weapon before lunging at him with it, pulling up the sword on his right arm he rushed as well. "Alright faker, bring it!" he yelled out.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya Gym/YYDM-01**_

_If that barrier wasn't in the way I could contact him and help him through this, don't let that faker take you down brother! _Karin thought as the onscreen fighting continued.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle between Ken and Ditatroidmon continues, but what of the other digimon on the battlefield and where did Belialmon's henchmen get too, find out next time.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to Kanius for allowing me to have his two worlds show up during this, as well as using attacks from his oc's and such and it's going to continue on in the next few chapters as well.

Ditatroidmon is a digimon I own, it's a fusion of ditto(and seems to be like one), an android, and finally synthoids (artficial creatures made of some kind of living goo) from the old 80's GI joe cartoons, Ditatroidmon might seem similar to Metamormon at first, but after the next chapter you'll understand where the flaws lie, it can read minds and change into anyone it wants as apposed to Metamormon only being able to copy what it sees, however there is a huge flaw as well lol.

The whole "seven in one stroke" bit was inspired by what Marcus did to several MaloMyotismon's in the Xros Wars Hunters episode in which all the leaders appeared.

The other four characters who are still hidden will remain so until probably the chapter after next, this is a five parter arc after all lol.

Anyone care to guess what movie the prayer at the opening came from? (Darkstar please don't cheat for everybody^^; )

This was mearly the introduction, four more chapters to go some intense, some calm which is which peace out readers^^


	45. Round 2: Dragon Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, Celesta X and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Additional Note: For the next four chapters continuing from this one there's going to be ALOT of things involved that don't belong to me, but belong to the people i've mentioned above or have had contact with, I give you all credit in this additional note as if I messed with the disclaimer i'd fill up half a page I wager with how much extra stuff would be going into it.

Just so we're clear the additional disclaimer above is meant for everyone mentioned above or others I have conversed with as I've said before^^

Let's continue now shall we.

**Chapter 44: Round 2: Dragon Drama, Enter the Reinforcements.**

_**Narrow Passage Way/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(insert Song, Filter-Hey Man, Nice Shot)**

_That's odd, i've lost Ken's signal...hope he's doing alright._ Thought Astamon, as he and MetalMamemon were posistioning his CDR rifle for another blast. "Sucks this thing takes so long during charge up's, Astamon muttered as he prepared to wipe away several more BlackVictoryGreymon's that were sweeping the area looking for enemy digimon but having no sucess.

"I guess Ken was right about using guerilla warfare to counteract the power imblance." said MetalMamemon as he helped move the cannon.

"I think he was also right about the BlackVictoryGreymon's current strength, they might be powerful offensively, but considering how many have been dropped so far, i'd wager that because GranDracmon churned them out so quickly, thier defense levels are probably between that of a champion and ultimate level digimon." Astamon's eyes narrowed as he locked on to more targets. "Either way they've gotta die, Targeted and firing!" Astamon yelled as he unleashed another blast from his rifle, another large batch of BlackVictroyGreymon's were caught in the beam and completely eradicated by it almost instantainiously.

**BKVG count: 830**

"There you are, **Storm of Leaves!**" Astamon quickly grabbed MetalMamemon and lept back abandoning his rifle which was shredded to peices by a barrage of sharp leaves produced by Echidnamon. "Now you won't be using that cannon anymore on our forces!" she said grinning, before being slammed in the face with machine gun fire.

"Damn it woman, you just had to break it didn't you!" he demanded as the rifle exploded from the damage, Echindamon recovered from the shots to her face and quickly dodged the explosion, watching as it completely evaporated the area in which it had been, there was now a big gaping crater like hole where the gun had been, Echidnamon sweatdropped while glaring at Astamon.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" MetalMamemon asked nervously, Echidnamon was pissed as Astamon nodded.

"Indeed I did, you must really either like me or hate, either way dragon bitch this is gonna end today!" Astamon said while putting MetalMamemon down. "Go and hide, this one is mine!" he said as he redied his gun and grinned. "**Hellfire!**" he rained more bullets on Echidnamon hurting her more and making her confused.

_I don't get this at all, he's only an Ultimate level digimon and he's hurting me! A Mega, why! Even if he's like MagnaAngemon or SkullSatamon he shouldn't be able to do this much damage..._she stopped thinking when Astamon suddenly vanished, reappearing in front of her face he smashed her hard with a punch that sent her flying back hard.

"Words of advice whore, if you don't focus on me your going to die!" he said grinning as she struggled to get back up while her wounds slowly healed.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

Pikkan sweatdropped as he felt a familiar energy surge erupting throughout the battle, even though all the action was on Dramon X who was having no luck stopping Ditatroidmon. "Pikkan is something wrong?" Sora asked the shaken warrior.

"I just felt a familiar power coming from the battle somewhere, don't even tell me he's there in that world! I thought he was gone." this confused the others until X spoke up.

"Pikkan, the power your feeling is indeed coming from the same Astamon you knew before." Pikkan turned to X astonished. "He apparently ended up in Ken's world and became a member of his army. This suprised Tai.

"Didn't you mentioned him before?" Pikkan nodded.

"Yes I did, he was annoying as heck but he was stubborn and strong, heck he's one of the few Ultimates I knew off who could make megas beg for mercy in fights, he was determined to proved that digivolution didn't dictate a warriors power, but eventually their's going to be a limit to what he can do as an Ultimate, though I shudder to thing how much power he'd gain if he ever does evolve." he replied, while most of those present where amazed and abit suprised at what could come if Astamon decided not to limit himself, Yamato was gritting his teeth.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song-Disturbed-Land of Confusion)**

Dramon X and Diatroidmon were swinging at each other with hard blows, but it became apparent that neither was getting the upper hand, any time Dramon X would almost score a hit Ditatroidmon would change his shape to someone else to avoid the blow, but when Ditatroidmon tried to hit Dramon X, his blows hardly effectly the ascendant. "Quit changing into people damn it!" Dramon X yelled, Ditatroidmon had already tried using Mikato, Nirak, Cammy, and Karin against him, it then transformed into Sailor Moon but this only made Dramon X grin. "You couldn't have picked an easier target!" he said punching Diatroidmon's head so hard it broke off, but quickly reformed. "Revival Jam eat your heart out..." he muttered as Ditatroidmon reformed, not paying attention three BlackVictoryGreymon's launched thier attacks at him from behind.

"**Crescent Beam!**" yelled the first one firing off a small golden energy beam.

"**Flash Cannon!**" yelled the second one firing off a silver beam which combined with the gold beam and both slammed into his right shoulder cutting it and causing him to turn around.

"**Tiara Magic!**" the third one through a small disk at him.

_OH HELL NO!_ he thought as the mouthgaurd covering his face split open revealing his mouth, to the suprise and shock of all present he caught the spinning disk which turned out to be a tiara with his teeth and then proceeded to snap it like a twig like it was nothing before reclosing his mouthgaurd. "The very reason I hate sailor moon, she throws a plastic tiara at people an expects it to kill them, as a queen I respect her, but not as a sailor..." he then looked at the other two. "I get what your doing, by not calling out the name of the planet used in the attack, i'm left guessing who does what, even though I know two of those moves, whoever's move is called **Flash Cannon**...other than it being a pokemon attack, I wonder who uses it...but your not going to tell me are you...especially not when your dead!" he said cutting all three of them into peices before turning back to Ditatroidmon who was sweatdropping as Sailor Moon. "You better change your image now, cause all your doing is giving me incentive to kill you!" he said walking forward.

**BKVG count: 827**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/YYDM-01**_

_He did NOT just call my attack a pokemon move..._" a blond teen thought angrily, making all those around her sweatdrop as they could feel her anger rising, at Rei's temple, she and Cammy both sweatdropped at Ken's revelation regarding Sailor Moon.

"He doesn't like her cause of an attack?" Cammy asked.

"That's a weird reason to hate someone." said Rei.

"No it isn't, I've known quite a few demons who were considered disdainful for the methods they implied in battle, it's not all that common to hate someone due to a move they use." Hiei replied, making Mars sweatdrop more.

At the Shibuya Gym, Karin was preparing to leave and met up with Dimitri at the front doors. "Dimitri have you been seeing this?" she asked, he nodded.

"I was going to try and contact X and the others, but something's blocking off communications, I bet they know about it by now though and I just hope my father doesn't do anything crazy." he said, Karin nodded.

"I just hope Ken can hold out till help can arrive." she said embracing him.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Song Shift-Disturbed-The Game)**

Around the Canyon, other battles were engaging, Grey, Gallantmon X and Utopia found themselves staring down roughly about three hundred BlackVictoryGreymon's. "A hundred for each of us huh?" Gallantmon X asked.

"Yep, not exactly fair to them." Grey said smiling as they charged and launched out more attacks.

"**Supreme Thunder!**" yelled three who fired off electricial blasts which were dodged.

"**Special Beam Cannon!**" two more fired off concentrated orange power beams, Gallantmon X held up his sheild.

"**Final Elysion!**" he called out negating thier attacks with his own.

"**Shadow Force!**" called out four more enemies who shadows seemed to stretch towards the three fighters, Grey and Utopia easily sliced through them however.

"**Tri beam!**" yelled another BlackVictroyGreymon who held his hands in a triangular formation before letting the attack fly, to the suprise of the three warriors another attack was called out.

**"Frozen Hunter!**" a large energy wolf appeared and blocked the attack easily, Belialmon, Caiusmon, and Vipris all sensed the arrival of several new comers, Beuwolfmon being among them.

"Great, things just got real up in this bitch now." Belialmon muttered as more attacks were heard.

"**Celestial Blade!**" purple lightning crashed down upon four BKVG's destroying them.

"**Forbidden Temptation!**" Five more were destroyed by Rosemon's pink energy beam attack.

"**Athena Flame Owl!**" the amazons had also shown up entering gloriously by nuking more ten more, Athenamon doing the deed as she joined up with JetSilphymon and Titaniamon who were hacking away with thier weapons on the bad digimon, each also having taken down seven apeice.

**BKVG count: 801**

"Sorry we were late!" Athenamon said before stabbing another BlackVictoryGreymon through the chest hard destroying it.

"No problem your here now." said Titaniamon as she glowed. "**Armor Shift!**"the amazons and JetSliphymon watched as she changed her attire, in addition to gaining a helmet with wings on the sides her attire became more similar to what Kazemon would wear only more chain based, with armored sandals. "**Speed Form!**" Athenamon wanted to say something, but didn't as they watched her take off and mow down twenty BlackVictoryGreymon's by herself.

"Wow that's impressive." said a Dharcmon who had come and was fending off a BlackVictoryGreymon.

"I know." said a Mermaimon who conked another BlackVictoryGreymon over the head with her anchor like weapon destroying it.

"Well she's cutting loose, something we'll all have to do if we wanna make it through this!" said Jet Sliphymon as she sent five more BlackVictoryGreymons to thier death.

**BKVG count: 774**

**(Song ends)**

Belialmon, watched as the carnage continued and looked back and Nirak, each time a BlackVictoryGreymon was destroyed she felt it, he had a bad feeling of what would happen if all one thousand were destroyed and so far, almost a third had been taken out, sighing he mentally contacted GranDracmon. _Master, are you sure we should continue this?_

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/Castle**_

_Belialmon! Are you suggesting we withdraw? We can't do that, not now! _GranDracmon pathed back.

_Master! Our forces are being crushed, this kid obviously was steps ahead of us on planning this attack, if we continue this battle now I have a feeling we will lose!_

_If that is the case, then so be it. I'd rather die than lose to a punk kid like that! If your so worried about it, then get in there and battle, Echindamon's already fighting someone and Dagonmon is almost to where the dragons are hiding, get in there and fight!_

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

"As you command my lord." Belialmon said forming a battle axe and leaping into the fray himself, unfortunitly for him right when he was about to hit the ground, a portal opened up and he was sucked inside of it. "What the fuck!" he demanded before hearing an ancient voice.

"You will fight me fire warrior!" Belialmon found himself surrounded by darkness, unable to discern where his foe was.

"Come out coward!" he demanded.

"Give me a few minutes to prepare, it takes me a while to attain this form, i've broken the rules to many times, now I will atone for what i've done!" Belialmon growled.

"Hurry up already!" he growled.

Back outside, Ditatroidmon was become concerned, Dramon X was now batting away in anycoming attacks. "Stay back, you can't possibly hope to defeat our army!"

"We've got penguin..." Dramon X muttered, Ditatroidmon wondered what he meant until the psycotic Daipenmon from before came out of no where and started hacking and slashing at the BlackVictroyGreymon's like a psyco ripping and tearing off thier arms with it's mouth while beating the others to death with it's popsciles.

**BKVG count: 725**

"If evaporating you is what it takes to end you, then all I need do is charge up enough energy for one strike and blow you away." however Ditatroidmon started trembling as he turned into Hiei and lifted his arm up, Dramon X's eyes widened. "Hold the phone, you wouldn't dare!"

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/Rei's Temple**_

"That digimon isn't planning on what I think he's doing is he sis!" Cammy demanded also scared, Rei looked back at Hiei who could feel his arm trembling and shaking.

"How is he able to do this! If he succeeds, that fool boy better run..." Hiei muttered, Rei looked back scared for Ken.

_Houou, is that digimon about to do what I think?_

_**It seems so, his ability to copy attacks without seeing the target is infact correct, however he knows he can't beat Ken, therefore he has decided to kill himself in order to let something else do so for him.**_ pathed the mystic entity.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

Black beams descended down all around the canyon, electricity from the attack began breaking rocks and smashing trees, the fighting on all sides had stopped as Dramon X looked at the psycotic digimon before him. "Are you insane, if you summon that your going to die, that's not an attack anyone can just mess around with!"

"I have choice, i've realised despite my regenerative powers I can not defeat you, therefore I will sacrfice my life to the master if it means I can summon up something that can defeat you!" the creature said in Hiei's voice. "The power to pull even someone like you into oblivion, I shall call it forth!" Dramon X lunged forward, but a strong bolt of dark energy caused him to fall back. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" the dragon was summoned forth and lunged towards Dramon X, however at a midway point the attack stopped and turned upward, the dragon roaring in anger as Ditatroidmon's body was engulfed by the dark flames, burning him and making him scream in agony until there was nothing left, however the dragon remained and looked down at Dramon X with a loud roar.

xxxxx

_**Core Area/XLR-08**_

"Shouldn't that thing disappear now?" asked Blightmon.

"Yeah, but it looks hungry." Chronomon DM noted.

"You dolts, that's exactly it." ObeliskMegaGargomon noted from inside his seal. "The Dragon of the Darkness flame isn't just a projectile attack, it is a living entity from the depths of the spirit world that requires energy to be summoned...all i'm going to say is, is that kid better have his running kleets on, cause given the fact that Belialmon was taken off the feild by who knows who, he is currently the strongest energy disperser...and the dragon wants it's meal so to speak." he said, the other two digimon watched as the dragon indeed started chasing Ken.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song-DBZ ost- Freeza's Energy Disks)**

"Oh shit..." Dramon X muttered as he ran out of the way of the attack, the dragon plowed into a chunk of the earth and then resurfaced. "Come on give me a friggen break!" he yelled as he ran from the large beast that was now following him intent on eating. "I bet Hiei's enyoying this if thier watching." he muttered as he tried his best not to look back, not suprisingly any digimon that was near the dragon as it passed exploded, both good and bad digimon were destroyed by the beast's power.

**BKVG count: 675**

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

"Hope that dragon devours him, one less problem to worry about." Everyone once again glared at Yamato for his point of view.

"X...is there anyway for him to shake that move off!" asked Tai.

"I don't know, it's true that Hiei from the YYDM world has full mastery over the beast, but I don't think Ken can do what he did because he's clearly terrified of the creature." he responded confusing Sora.

"What did this Hiei do?" X sighed and gave his response.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/Rei's Temple/YYDM-01**_

"Unless he consumes the dragon before it consumes him, it will eventually catch up to him and devour him." Hiei bluntly stated.

"For that to work though wouldn't his energy need to be attuned to that of the dragons?" Rei asked.

"That depends, I've never met anyone besides myself who's mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, it's safe to say that unless he can destroy it, it won't stop." he replied.

In another part of the city, Karin and Dimitri watched as well as Ken was running for his life from the creature. "Ken you've gotta do something, running's not gonna help!" Dimitri called out as Karin prayed someone would help him escape from it.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

_How much longer is thing gonna tail gate my ass! _Dramon X muttered as he tried everything to ditch it, flying into tunnels and through narrow passageways, he had even tried ducking into the water of one of the canyon's rivers but the dragon wouldn't stop, as he continued to mentally curse Ditatroidmon, another vortex portal opened in front of him. "Oh great now what!"

**(Song Change-Elder Scrolls Skyrim Opening Theme)**

**FUS-RO-DAH!** a large powerful shout came from the portal,upon slamming into Dramon X, Ken felt a shock go through his system causing him to crash into the ground hard in pain, he began spinning back and forth as if he was on fire.

_Wh..what the fuck...was..that...it stings...like...a BITCH! Darkness...noise...what...what..._ as his body was spasing out of control, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame prepared to engulf him, however that was not to be as from the portal came a tall man in his late teens, early twenties, dressed all in black with raven hair and four distinct arms akin to Goro from Mortal Kombat he glared at the dragon hard.

"Time to return to thy master lost one!" he said before screaming again. **FUS-RO-DAH!** Ken wasn't caught this time, so he didn't feel the overwhelming stun pain, but he watched in disbelief as the dragon of the darkness flame was blasted back into nothingness for a moment before being absorbed onto the newcomers top right arm, each arm then glowed showing that each one stored a different colored dragon, one black, one white, one red, and one blue. "Ah, it feels good to be whole again." he said before turning to Ken who was still convulsing. "I guess dragon digimon must be effected by the power of a Dovakin just like the normal dragons are, no wonder your in pain." he said helping Ken up. "So your Kenny eh? I'm Blazer, friend of Slade, Darkstar and Kiva, and the reincarnation of the god of darkness, just as Slade is the light." he said smiling evily.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/Castle**_

GranDracmon felt shivers down his spine at the newcomers aura, it was a darkness exceeding his own by far. "It can't be...I thought those two were dead long ago! How have they been reincarnated!" his shouting shook his castle hard.

xxxxx

_**Core Area/XLR-08**_

"So it is true, Kuraz Hikari, Caius Zuhl, the penultimate gods of light and darkness reigning supreme above all other forms of gods who claim those titles exist after all, but why did they pick a pokemon trainer and someone who dresses like the freaking Undertaker to bear thier new forms." wondered ObeliskMegaGargomon.

"Hold on, if Caius Zuhl is the god of darkness, shouldn't he...like be nuking everything?" asked Blightmon.

"Do you know what the world balance means Blightmon? Besides those two are ones who should never fight, thier fighting could rip entire worlds to peices on a whim, it's best they don't fight for all our sakes...still this also proves that digi brat is somehow linked to Kuraz and his light legacy, meaning shit's gonna get real soon indeed." he said as subordinates could only watch.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

Four BlackVictoryGreymon's decided to attack and strike Dramon X while he was down, all four of them however were backhanded by Blazer and his arms deleting them with seemingly no effort at all, he then turned and summoned a large broadsword that split into four different blades. "Anyone comes down here while we're talking, and you die!" this intimidated all the BlackVictoryGreymons who held thier ground as Blazer turned and spoke, noticing Ken was gazing at him oddly. "It's the arms isn't it?" Ken nodded. "What's wrong with having four freaking arms! Darkstar turns into a lycanthrope and no one finds that weird?" Dramon X sweatdropped.

"I've never given it much thought." he said, Blazer sighed as he could feel Ken's power returning.

"Look kid, the only reason I came here was to get my dragon back, don't expect to see me again unless you come to me, Slade and Darkstar are the only two of our little peacekeeping group who can contact you directly, Kiva and Sarge have to be with them, but Darkstar is a digidestined and Slade is linked to you by the light so they can come whenever they please so to speak." Ken stared at him oddly. "I'm gonna gouge out your eyeballs and skullfuck you if you don't stop looking at me that way." this made Dramon X look away. "Had to get this stupid exposisition about how we are peacekeepers over all demensions now over with and no one ever gets it until it's explainined anyways." this confused Dramon X.

"Who are you talking too?" he asked.

"Nobody, now i'll leave and allow you to continue your masacre here on this feild of battle, by the way, you might wanna duck." he said vanishing, this confused Dramon X more as Blazer vanished, only to be attack from behind by Celesta X and sent flying into a boulder.

"Ok...screw what just took place and refocus on the target!" he turned and became suprised when he saw Celesta X. "Wait a second Kari? What are you doing here?" he asked, only for her to lunge at him again, he ducked under her attack and tried to restrain her. "Ok so much for a hello!" he muttered as she continued to fire attacks at him which he dodged, unfortunitly more BlackVictroyGreymon's were the recepients of the shots.

**BKVG count:600**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/YYDM-01**_

"Dimitri, don't even tell me that's..." Karin was shocked to say the least, Dimitri growled and clenched his fists.

"No doubt about it, that's Kari from the past time line I know, but why is she there attacking Ken!" he gulped when he watched her fire an energy blast at him, barely missing. "I bet Tai is raging pissed right now, there has to be something we can do."

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616 **_

Dimitri was right, X and Sora had to restrain Tai as they watched Dramon X take the defensive against the mind controlled Celesta X. "This isn't right!" yelled Tai, while he was thankful that Dramon X showed no intention of battling Kari, he knew that if Ken didn't retaliate he would die as well, Yamato however mearly watched in amusment at the site of the two warriors going at it.

"Ken has to do something or thier both gonna get hurt." TK noted as Dramon X mearly blocked her attacks.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-06**_

"Alright boys, we made it to the village!" said Caiusmon who stopped when he sensed something. "Figures they'd have a welcoming party!" he said as the ninja twins along with BanchoLeomon appeared blocking thier way, but they were suprised as heck to see Caiusmon. "Hello BanchoLeomon, it's been a while." this made the mega confused.

"You know me?" Caiusmon nodded with a sadistic grin.

"How could I forget how you and Veemon beat me and killed me, and my partner never came for me while I was left in the dark cold void!" Mikato and Shizuka's eyes went wide.

"No way, your Maki's Coronamon!" Caiusmon nodded.

"Ding ding ding, we've got a winner." he said snarling, Vipris was shocked.

"You were partnered with one of those humans?" he demanded.

"Was being the keyword, I'll hold this guy off, you all go in and.." he stopped Rosemon followed by her Lillymon battlion appeared. "More victims!" Mutalior wasn't impressed.

"We can handle them no problem!" Dagonmon however felt more energy sources approaching, Beuwolfmon, JeagerLowemon, Ravemon and several Ninjamon and Kogamon appeared, along with Kagemon and Shurimon.

"You guys really don't think numbers are going to win the day here do you?" asked Vipris until two attack calls were heard.

**(Insert song, Digimon Xros Wars-Blue Flare theme)**

**"Deckerdra-Launcher!" **several missiles came flying out of the waterfall followed by two large energy beams.

"**Giga-Destroyer!**" before long the two digimon revealed themselves, MetalGreymon and Deckerdramon followed by other digimon, a Tuwarmon, a Beelzemon, a Mervamon, a Sparrowmon, and finally a fused white digimon who lookeds similar to Omnimon with a long flaming sword, following them were four humans, one with blond hair wearing blue attire, a second with brown hair wearing a headband and red attire, the third was a girl with brown ponytailed hair wearing lavender attire, and the fourth was another boy with orange blond hair wearing yellow attire, Dagonmon's jaw dropped.

"Oh for the love of Huanglongmon...he brought them here too!" he muttered glancing back at the others. "Don't underestimate these people..." he said before turning back and glaring at them, images of what Hiei and Rei did to his brother filling his head. "Xros Heart Army, I Dagonmon declare vengence upon you for my brothers death, have at the!"

"Take him Shoutmon X4!" yelled the red attired boy.

"You got it Taiki!" he yelled out leading all the digimon present to charge against the four digimon who apposed them.

"Wait a second, where did Arkadimon go!" wondered Vipris, Caiusmon smacked him.

"Focus on the enemy in front of us or we will die!" he yelled out as they collided and many explosions occured.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/Void**_

"Ok i've waited long enough damn it, whoever you are get the fuck out here and..." Belialmon was cut off when a bright light flashed before him almost blinding him, floating before him was the golden digimon who had attacked Ken when he went insane before, Shakamon. "I know you, your the one who stopped the kid from being insane when we corrupted him."

"Yes and because of you I realised I made a mistake, now i'm going to attone for my sins, by defeating you!" she called out, Belialmon looked amused.

"So you think you can take me, you might have stopped that kid, but you ain't stopping me!" he said as his fire and her light flared around them ilumminating the area proper.

The fighting was going to intensify as the warriors glared each other down, while back in the Canyon Dominion, other seperate fights were being formed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Astamon vs Echidnmon, Dramon X vs Celesta X, BanchoLeomon and Xros Heart vs Dagonmon's Team, Shakamon vs Belialmon. Two of these battles will finish but which ones, find out more next time.

xxxxxxxxxx

Darkstar if you flame me for screwing up feel free to do so, I felt it was time to explain what the purpose is behind the characters like Slade and Blazer who keep poping up, the two of us have other stories that deal with them which we've been planning and writing for years, but they need to be either re-written or fixed to explain things better now, and i've gotten so hooked on this story it's hard to get off of it.

Dramon X being effected by the power of a Dovakin from Elder scrolls was an idea both me and Darkstar came up with, which would explain why Ken felt the pain, but of course that's not the only reason in his case lol.

The Dragon of the Darkness flame going on a rampage is an attest to what Hiei said about it during his fight with Bui, I wanted to capatilize on that.

The mystery back up units are revealed, yes Ken went and got the Xros Heart team(minus Tagiru) for this fight, as an insurance policy, for those of you observant enough Taiki was wearing a headband in place of his goggles, somewhat of a nod to how Tai did the same thing in season 2 of digimon after giving Davis his goggles, we all know Taiki gave Tagiru his goggles, and as for why Tagiru's not here, Xros heart being here, to avoid confusion for a later occurance.

Thanks again to Kanius and others for allowing me to use thier works in this story and until next time peace out^^


	46. Round 3, Ascendant Clash of Ages

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, Celesta X and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Additional Note: For the next three chapters continuing from this one there's going to be ALOT of things involved that don't belong to me, but belong to the people i've mentioned above or have had contact with, I give you all credit in this additional note as if I messed with the disclaimer i'd fill up half a page I wager with how much extra stuff would be going into it.

Just so we're clear the additional disclaimer above is meant for everyone mentioned above or others I have conversed with as I've said before^^

Words of warning, lots of cussing in this chapter, so with this you can't be shocked.

**Chapter 45:Round 3, Ascendant Clash of Ages, The Darkness Envelops.**

_**Digital World/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(insert song-Nightwish-Nemo)**

_I knew she was powerful, but holy shit!_ Dramon X thought as he barely deflected an energy blast from Celesta and watched as it evaporated more digimon in the air on both sides, fifty more BlackVictoryGreymons were caught and destroyed as well as several Ninjamon, Kogamon and Lillymon.

**BKVG count: 550**

"This sucks." he muttered while observing his hands and noticing they were burned badly. _She's definitely strong, but still I can't fight back and risk hurting her..._he thought while dodging an incoming strike, when he moved back he noticed something, atop Celesta X's forehead was a metal headband of somekind. "Mind control? That's it!" he tried to grab the device only for the ground to start shaking stopping him, a portal opened up and from it lept Belialmon who was bruised abit, but otherwise ok.

"Damn wench!" he cursed out as Shakamon came flying out of the portal after him. "Lay off!" he yelled throwing his axe at her, but it was stopped cold by the golden spheres surrounding her, as he formed another axe, Belialmon took notice of what Ken was going to do. "Don't bother, if you tear that thing off her head by force it will explode and cause severe damage to her brain, she can only remove it by her own will, which she doesn't have at the..." he was cut off when another sphere slammed into his face. "YOU DAMN WHORE!" he yelled spinning before lunging at Shakamon. "**Psyco Crusher!**" he plowed into Shakamon and the two went sailing off in the distance.

This distraction however was not left uncheckd, Celesta X took advantage and cupping her hands together she formed an energy sphere within them. "**Terra Beam!**" she called out in a dark toned voice, Dramon X's eyes widened as the beam overtook him and he went flying back through several boulders before crashing hard against a mountainside, blood shot out of his mouth from the recoil slam.

_Note to self...dodge next time._ he thought as he fell to his knees trying to catch his breath as the mind controlled ascendant walked up to him. _So I can't tear the thing off, and with her under it's influence she can't get it off, how the fuck am I supposed to free her then?_ To his dismay he saw her aura intensify signifying she was powering up to her level two state. "Damn it, **Miracle Burst!**" he yelled out changing into his Miracle Mode by fusing with OmegaShoutmon who was on standby in his digivice.

_About time I got in on this, let's do it! _ pathed OmegaShoutmons voice, yet Dramon XMM frowned as she came closer slowly almost in terminator fashion and held up his arms defensively as she broke into a run and let loose a hard right kick that he blocked, the sheer force caused the area around them to shake as the fighting resumed.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/Castle**_

"That's right my pet, finish off that brat!" said GranDracmon chuckling before suddenly he felt a surge coming from the darkness ipad on his side, picking it up, he noticed that the device was now overflowing with dark power from the defeated drones who's data had been retracted off the battlefeild. "It's complete! Aw..." he stopped when the darkness energy bursted out of the device and enveloped his entire body from to head to toe in a coating of dark black purple energy. "This feels so good...intoxicating.." he said as he felt it eating his flesh, but it didn't hurt at all, it made him feel great as several of his followers watched on.

"What's going on?" wondered a Devimon.

"I'd say since about half of the BlackVictoryGreymon's got destroyed, thier powers been sucked back to the master to impower him up from the energies used to kill them, funny how the enemy doesn't even realise that for everyone of those clones they kill the power returns to the master to give him greater strength." said a ShadowDatamon as almost to further emphasize this point, GranDracmon slowly grew larger with each passing moment, slowly and little by little his body grew more and more, feet by feet with each kill scored on the battlefield.

xxxxx

_**Soverign's Lair/DF-616**_

"There has to be something we can do X, I can't just sit back and watch this anymore!" Tai said angrily, his fists were clenched to the point of penatrating the skin and drawing blood. "Ken can't stop her, there has to be someway for us to get to her!" he growled angrily.

"But there's nothing we can do Tai!" Sora replied trying to calm him down. "With that barrier around his world we can't get to her!" X was shaking his head at what was transpiring, as he watched Ken defending himself in vain from Celesta X's attacks.

_If things get out of control, I might have to jump in earlier than expected, I know Tai should rightfully go, but in his current state he would be killed by Belialmon due to his anger!_ he thought as the others watched with concern, and in Yamato's case amusement as Dramon XMM blocked another **Terra Beam** with his **Magma Tower**.

**(song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

_There has to be some way to get through to her, but how can I...wait what the hell?_ Dramon XMM's face became one of shock when he noticed tears were running down Celesta X's face from her eyes. "Your crying?" he asked concerned, but when he reached out to try and grab her hand, she backed away almost as if she realised what he was doing. "I'm trying to help you damn it!"

On the other side of the Canyon, Belialmon was able to sense this as he blocked more of Shakamon's attacks. "This doesn't bode well..." he muttered before talking into his ear peice. "Nirak, engage the six six six protocal now!" he commanded.

_The number of the beast, what could they be up to now? _wondered Shakamon as they continued to fight, from her posistion Nirak did as she was told and mentally activated the protocal, but upon doing so, her eyes went wide at the image she saw.

"No way, this can't be right, that will kill us all!" she said almost falling over, back over where Celesta X and Dramon X were, Celesta's headband suddenly sparked to life making her cringe in pain before her eyes went blank and she rose into the air, slowly she began collecting more energy in her hands, but this time those with hightened senses went on alert.

"What the fuck now!?" demanded Caiusmon as he managed to catch Shoutmon X4's sword barely, Vipris and Dagonmon were busy holding back DeckerGreymon, and JetMervamon, a fusion of Mervamon and Sparrowmon while Mutalior was having trouble with Rosemon, Ravemon and Beezlemon.

"I don't know, but it's enough to destroy this entire area wherever it is...you sure it's not Arkadimon doing this shit!?" Vipris asked.

"Taiki get to safety, something extremly powerful is out there!" Shoutmon X4 called out.

"The rest of you better do the same!" Beelzemon called out as he shot Mutalior in the shoulder hard causing a wound.

"What could this be sis!?" wondered Shizuka, Mikato cringed.

"It's not Ken, that's for sure, we need to take cover!" she replied as they lead Kiriha, Yuu, Nene, and Taiki away to a safe place while the digimon kept fighting.

_Damn it to hell she'll kill us all! _Dramon XMM thought before realising something. "Maybe touching through physicality won't work, but spiritual connection might!" he said as his gauntlets disconnected from his arms returning them to normal, he then slammed his left palm on the top of his right hand and reared back, charging energy up as well.

xxxxx

_**Soverign's Lair/DF-616**_

_Kari, don do this! _ Tai thought on the verge of shaking, all in the room knew Kari had drawn up enough power to completely destroy Ken's digital world, seeing Ken take a retaliating stance, they knew he had realised he had no choice.

"Looks like one of them is about to perish..._Good for me..._thought Yamato.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/YYDM-01**_

"Kari don't do this...I don't if Ken can block what's coming and if he can't, then he and his world are dead..." said Dimitri concerned, Karin held her hands in prayer posistion tighter than ever.

_Please survive this both of you! Don't die because of the enemy's trechery!_ she pleaded to the higher forces.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song-G Gundam Ost-Kyoudai Kasuru Yabou)**

"**Holy Terra Beam!**" Celesta X yelled out, firing her powerful beam towards Dramon X who glared hard as it came down.

"**Dova Finger, Ryuken Wave Combo!"** he yelled back unleashing a one handed blast of energy towards her own, the front of it looking like a hand than a dragon, the two attacks slammed against one another blowing away anyone who was within the radius of the attacks, Belialmon almost let himself get caught by Shakamon's spheres when he sensed what was going on.

"How in the hell is he blocking that move, with only one hand no less!?" Shakamon chuckled lightly making him turn angrily.

"You underestimate that one, he's alot stronger than you think." Belialmon growled hard.

"Think so huh bitch!" he lunged at her again and this time broke through her spheres swinging wildly, smashing each one that got in his path. "These damn enlightenment toys of yours are not going to stop me from beating the shit out of you, you hear me!" he growled out knocking them out of his way, Shakamon grimmiced.

_Has my time come..._ she muttered in her thoughts as Belialmon drew closer, back at the beam contest, neither ascendant would give an inch to the other, even when Kari's aura took on a white veil and her body became more angelic, Dramon X's eyes went pure energetic gold showing he too had gone all out, the beams grew more intense but as they did so a flash of light converged over the area blinding anyone nearby as the two warriors yelled while pumping as much energy into thier moves to overtake the other one.

xxxxx

_**Mental Plane**_

"I guess that plan worked, soul of the fist baby!" said Ken in a happy tone before looking around the dark like void of mental space, he noticed his body was covered in a bright white energy veil sans his head. "Hey Kari where are you!? Answer me!" he called out.

"Ken please just finish me! My brother can bring me back with the digi-cores, I don't want to cause you or anyone else anymore suffering, I can't take it!" came the response, following the voice Ken found Kari, in the same state he was locked inside some kind of cage that was comprised of black energy bars. "Ken i'm begging you just kill me!"

"No can do..." Ken muttered grabbing the bars, only for them to sting his hands. "So this isn't going to be easy, go fucking figure!" he yelled out grabbing the bars again with his hands and pulled them despite the pain. "I'm gonna get you out of this, so help me..." his hands started showing signs of burning.

"Ken stop you'll just hurt yourself!" she said concerned, Ken's only response was a smile.

"I've been burned, electrocuted, shot, stabbed, ripped apart, bitten, you think this feels any different or that I give a bikermon's behind about pain, I DON'T!" he yelled out pulling the bars away completely causing the energy cage to shatter, when this happened the surge of energy sent him flying back. "Son of a bitch!?" was the last thing he yelled out as the light flashed away...

**(song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

"Oh my...what just happened!?" TK demanded as they watched the headband on Celesta X's forehead fall off, she immediantly destransformed out of her ascendant form along with Gatomon and slowly fell towards the earth, Ken's beam overtook hers and both moves were sent flying into the upper atmosphere before vanishing from sight, Dramon XMM dropped to his knees panting hard.

"Tai, forgive me!" X yelled immediantly before vanishing, and reappearing in the orb.

"What the hell!?" demanded Tai, he tried to follow X but it was to no avail. "How did he do that?!"

"Apparently there was a gap in the barrier, X used it to go for Kari, but he won't be able to return until this battle is completed." Pikkan said simply, Tai clenched his fists.

"Why didn't he tell me!?" he demanded.

"Tai, think about the state your in right now, if you went with such anger, Belialmon could probably beat and kill you as your not focused, X probably realised that at the same time we did." Keke responded as they watched X catch Kari and Gatomon and land safely. "See thier in good hands." Tai nodded at this, happy that his sister was safe.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/YYDM-01**_

"Isn't that X? How did he get there?" wondered Karin.

"There must've been a hole in the gap, I wonder if there are anymore..." he tried to probe the barrier and while he felt openings, they were moving about erractically. "Seems thier are some openings from here to there, but thier moving about so erractically it's hard to lock onto them." Dimitri replied.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

"Is she ok mr. X sir?" Dramon XMM asked staggering over to check on her. "Why is she dressed like Kazemon?" he asked panting hard. X took out a small bag, opening it he took out a vitamin and handed it to Dramon XMM.

"Eat this, I'm going to take Kari and hide until this fight is over, I believe that you can handle things here." Dramon X ate the object and was suprised to feel his power restored.

_Incredible...is this what eating a Senzu Bean feels like...what are those things? _Dramon X wondered as X indeed left the feild with Kari, however right when he vanished, Belialmon appeared with a damaged Shakamon in pursuit.

"You fucking asshole, you ruined everything as usual!" Dramon XMM gave him the finger. "I'm cut that off, then your head!" he yelled out charging forward. "**Raging Demon!**" he vanished, but so did Shakamon who pushed Dramon XMM out of the way of the attack, taking it head on, her body crumbled under the pressure and fell to the ground hard, fractal code surrounded her body, and taking her place was none other than Amaterasumon which shocked both warriors.

"What the, grandma why!?" Dramon XMM asked rushing to her side and helping her up. "Don't you freaking die on me!" Belialmon was confused.

"I thought observers were prohibited from getting involved." he muttered as he looked around for Kari, thinking that Ken would become unstable and angry due to Amaterasumon dieing, he decided to focus on going for Kari first. "Where did she go, now that she's weakened i'm going to kill her." he said walking off, leaving Dramon XMM alone with Amaterasumon who slowly woke up.

xxxxx

_**Narrow Passageway/XLR-08**_

Dramon XMM was not the only one who had just lost someone important, Astamon and Echidnamon had been going at it intently, neither side giving an inch until Echidnamon struck a blow with her tail from behind Astamon, however as she went to follow through, MetalMamemon jumped in the way and took the attack getting deleted instantly as a result. "Stupid little prick!" Echindamon spat in the air where MetalMamemon disappeared, Astamon clenched his fists in anger, dropping his gun while doing so."

"You motherfucking whore..."Astamon said as his aura expand around him as his data and aura flared together until his form grew dark and changed, Echidnamon recoiled at what she was seeing.

"You digivolved into the new version of Beelzemon!?" she demanded, indeed he had done so, but he didn't stop there, glowing further his body became black and metallic, two turbines one blue and one red appeared on his shoulders, his cannon gun changed and became more futuristic while the shotgun holstered on his leg changes as well and was now a lazer shotgun complete with a targeting screen, a scanner like device appeared and attached itself to the right side of his face. "What the hell!?"

"I'm CyberBeelzemon bitch...your probably wondering, how did this happen? Let me tell you before you fucking die!" he said struggling to contain himself from blasting her right away.

_**~Flashback, Previous Night~**_

_"Hi-Andromon gave out weapons to the digimon, and tuned up my CDR rifle one final time...but when he did there was an accident...one that Ken didn't even know about..."_

"So how goes the repairs...what the fuck dude, you ok?!" Astamon demanded, running up to Hi-Andromon along with Grademon and Shakkoumon, Hi-Andromon was on his knees in pain, coughing up data from his mouth.

"I knew this was going to happen for messing with something like this, this gun can't be repaired again...at least not by my hands." he muttered.

"Are you saying the gun's been effecting you?" asked Grademon. "Why didn't you tell Astamon?" he demanded.

"Yeah man, I wouldn't have put you through all this..." he muttered, but Hi-Andromon could only smile.

"We've got a war coming, we can't afford things like this now, this rifle could be our only way out." Hi-Andromon replied before looking at Astamon. "I have two requests, one don't tell anyone what's going on, we don't need them greiving over me before such a big fight, secondly...absorb me Astamon so that when you do reach your mega state I will become a part of you." Astamon didn't know what to say.

"Hommes you can't be..." Grademon pulled out one of his swords and stabbed Hi-Andromon through the back. "What the holy fuck dude!?" Grademon rolled his eyes.

"He's on death's door as it is, the least you can do is appeal to his wishes Astamon." Astamon sadly absorbed Hi-Andromon's data and shook his head as he saw MetalMamemon pass by.

"Don't tell the little guy, i'm gonna tell him after the fighting's over, if he finds out now he won't have the will to go through with the battle." Grademon and Shakkoumon nodded.

**~end Flashback~**

**(Insert Song-Hammerfall-Any Means Necessary)**

"But because you killed the little dude, he'll never know now...YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he said as the scanner lit up. "**Death Blossom!**" a targeting retical appeared on her forhead as the turbines on his shoulders began spinning producing power as his gun cannon flared to life.

"Oh shit!" Echidnamon turned to flee, but it was no use.

"**ATOMIC DEATH RAY!**" the beam of charged particle energy engulfed Echindamon completely and obliterated her as she screamed out in pain while evaporating. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" the new digimon yelled out lunging into battle, Dagonmon and Belialmon's senses went on alert when they sensed this.

"No way, Echidnamon was destroyed!?" Dagonmon muttered under his breath, barely avoiding an attack from DeckerGreymon.

"Who could have the power too...oh joy, the fuckcase went and digivolved it seems..._could this possibly get any worse!?_ thought Belialmon.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

Pikkan suddenly felt the spike of power from Astamon as well, his face was agape with suprise. "Pikkan you ok?" asked Keke.

"Yeah, it's nothing." the warrior said shaking his head in disbelief. _I'll be damned he finally digivolved, whoever got in his way is so dead._ he thought, not knowing he was closer to the truth than he realised.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Village Entrance/XLR-08**_

"Fuck this I am going in after the dragons!" Dagonmon cried out as he lept over DeckerGreymon and headed for the waterfall entrance, Rosemon however was there to try and stop him.

"I don't think so. **Rose Spear!**" her attack wrapped around one of his two Antenna "I've got your antenna now!" however to her shock, Dagonmon simply kept going forward letting it get torn off.

"So shove it up your ass bitch!" he yelled before hopping inside the waterfall. "I made..." he stopped when he saw more Dinohumon's and Strikedramons with anti-digirifles, Magnadramon with some kind of rocket launcher strapped to her back with the words Red Glare painted on the side, and Goldramon seemingly equipped with a double barrell shoulder mountain machine gun.

"You made it, congradulations." said Goldramon sarcastically as all artillery was cocked.

"That's not fair at all..." Dagonmon muttered.

"I'm sorry we don't give a fuck." one of the Dinohumon's said before they all opened fire upon Dagonmon, multiple rockets erupted from the Red Glare on Magnadramon's back as Dagonmon was blasted back outside the waterfall.

"Fuck! what the fucking FUCK! who the fuck! fuck this fucking! how did you fucking fucks! FUCK!" curses ensued from Dagonmon's mouth as he was blasted full of holes and back outside, even with the regenerative powers of Virus in his body it was going to take a while to heal the damage and the pain was more than noticible.

"Well it certainly illustrates the diversity of the word." Goldramon said snickering as everyone else sweatdropped, Magnadramon smacked him over the back of the head with her tail as outside, all the fighting had stopped, Mutalior and Vipris became terrified.

"What in the seven hells of BlackSeraphimon are we dealing with here?" muttered Vipris.

"What's next on the line up, nukes!?" Caiusmon bonked Mutalior over the head for that one.

"Do NOT give the enemy anymore ideas...it's bad enough as things are and..." Rosemon and Ravemon unleashed thier strongest attacks along with DeckerGreymon, Dagonmon was no more. "Motherfuc..."

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

Upon feeling Dagonmon's energy vanish as well, Belialmon growled and took to the air. "That's it, you assholes, no more games!" he lept into the air and slide evolved into his beastial form and began forming a giant fireball which enlarged slowly. "**EXODUS OF IBLIS!** this once again put all remaining forces on alert, what was even more frightening was the fact that one hundred of the BlackVictoryGreymons were absorbed into the attack as well as Belialmon's body as fifty others had been deleted by everyone else.

**BKVG count 400**

While this was going on, Ken was still trying to heal Amaterasumon by giving her his energy, it wasn't working. "Grandma for the love of god don't die on me!" Amaterasumon chuckled as she gave him a light weak slap with her hands.

"Now is not the time to mourn over me, I did a terrible thing by forcing you to become Tsukuyomimon...now I can attone for what i've done by passing on, both in body and in mind." she said tapping Ken's forehead with her hand. "You have a hidden potential, the power to combine two special forces within AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon, combine them along with your own power and Sparrowmon, and you'll...be able..too.." she wasn't able to finish as he body disentigrated forming into a sphere of light that flew away into the air and out of sight, Dramon XMM held the air where she had been.

_Tell me that didn't just happen, what the hell is she talking about, what forces!?_ he demanded in his thoughts as before him the images of AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon appeared.

"I don't know...wait a second...the OmegaInForce?!" said AlforceVeedramon, OmegaShoutmon's face lit up as well.

"That's got to be what she meant, but why those two forces." Sparrowmon's voice interjected.

"You silly boys." her spirit appeared. "Listen, those forces have different names, Alpha force, Omega force, Ultra Force, thier all one in the same, one alone is extremely powerful, it's like she said, imagine what could happen if you combined two together?" Ken realised this, and then held out his hand, the heaven's sword appeared for a moment before regressing to it's crest form, holding it tightly in his hands it glowed bright as did the AlforceVeedramon and OmegaShoutmon, who watched as some of thier energy was transferred to Sparrowmon, Ken's eyes went wide as his digivice B.A.X. exploded with light which flew up right into Belialmon's attack and caused the move to explode sending him back down to the ground hard in pain while everyone else was sparred it's wrath.

"What the hell just happened!?" demanded Belialmon BM as he got up, before the ground started to shake.

**(insert song DBZ ost-SSJ3 power up)**

**"Digisoul Heaven Charge, Delta Xros Accel!**" Ken yelled out for all to hear as he had seperated from the three digimon temporarly, each one surrounding him in a delta trinagular formation, AlforceVeedramon became a ball of Blue Light, OmegaShoutmon a ball of Gold Light, and Sparrowmon and ball of yellow light, flying into the sky with the sphere's surrounding him Ken entered an energy vortex which exploded with power making the digital world tremble. X was in disbelief at what he was sensing as he hid with Kari in a small cave.

"I don't believe this, he's found a way to surpass an ascended ascendant!?" he declared as he could feel the power surge.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya and Shinjuku/YYDM-01**_

Although thier world wasn't shaking, anyone who had the ability to sense power levels felt this surge as well, like a strong tidal wave washing over them.

"Incredible, how did he do it!?" wondered Dimitri.

"I can't believe what i'm sensing, and I thought he was powerful before." Karin said amazed.

At Rei's temple, Rei and Hiei were also shocked, Hiei was dumbfounded more so than he had ever been in his entire life, Cammy was agape while Mars contacted her phoenix spirit. _Houou are you sensing this!?_

_**Yes, quite impressive for someone to pull off this magnitude of power.**_

All others couldn't believe what they were sensing or seeing with thier own eyes.

xxxxx

_**Soverign's Lair/DF-616**_

"He found a way to get stronger than even Kari, how!?" wondered Sora.

"Considering all the battles he's been through, it was only a matter of time, but even so this power..." Keke stopped, heck everyone turned and noticed Yamato was now angry.

"So how does it feel to be angry when something you want desperately is outside of your grasp Yamato?" Tai demanded, Yamato breathed in and...

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/YYDM-01**_

Dimitri almost fell over sweatdropping, thinking he had heard an angry shout. "Dimitri what's wrong?" asked Karin helping her boyfriend up.

"I thought I just heard my father scream out in extreme anger..." he muttered concerned.

xxxxx

_**Castle/Uknown Location**_

Intrestingly enough, due to the darkness covering his body, GranDracmon did NOT feel the energy at all, though his minions did. "Should we tell him?" a Shadow Datamon whispered to another.

"No, I don't want to die today." the other replied.

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space**_

"Blazer you went overboard didn't you?" asked Slade, before Blazer could retort, both of them felt Ken's new power. "Oh shit he didn't..."

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

"Heh, seems the kid's got more suprises than I thought!" CyberBeelzemon said as he flew up and joined Grey and Gallantmon X on the front lines.

"Who are you!?" Gallantmon X asked.

"CyberBeelzemon, formally Astamon." he said as they along with everyone else looked up at the sky, for what was coming down, a new figure descended, he had Dramon X's body structure, but he was now covered in pure white armor with green coating, he had two particle converters now on his shoulders, covered by expanded versions of Sparromon's wings which looked like they could snap forward and form a cannon of some sort, Belialmon BM looked up at the newcomer and was quivering.

_What the hell...why am I shaking?! I'm not supposed to be afraid of anyone!_ he thought lunging up at the descending warrior, who quickly channeled energy into his right leg and promptly kicked Belialmon back to the ground hard.

**(song change-Nana Mizuki-Synchrogazer)**

Grabbing what appeared to be two dagger like guns from his sides, the new being let lose his name. "**DRAMON X DELTA BURST MODE!**" The sky around the new Dramon X shattered like glass heralding his arrival...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dramon XDB engages Belialmon BM in a brawl to settle a long standing score, however X is able to sense a flaw in this new warrior that could cost him his life, more next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally happened, Dramon X has reached the Delta Burst stage(about time too with what he's had to go through up to this point), his level 3 so to speak, but alas even power comes with a price tag, the flaw shall be explained in detail next time.

As for how Delta Burst Looks, i've gone with the 00 Gundam/Riser combo in the end, it was a toss up until I wrote down which form I was going to use, also noticable is the fact he's got a different color scheme (White and Green instead of Blue and White)

The details of the "OmegaInForce" is sketchy to me, but apparently it and the Alpha and Ultra forces (other terms) are apparently regarded to be the same forces (which would explain why AlforceVeedramon is sometimes known as UlforceVeedramon)

For the observant, Ken's new evo method was loosely based upon a Yugioh method of summoning monsters, care to guess what it is?

Also worth noting, CyberBeelzemon was originally going to be a Digi-Lock Digimon, but given the circumstances I had to change up how he came into being as this was the time he appeared, but Hi-Andromon was no where to be found on the battlefeild.

Speaking of no where to be found, expect Arkadimon to be in the next update, fighting off two digimon who went off on thier own...

Yes I did take a small page out of Team Four Star's book with Yamato's scream being heard by Dimitri, can't blame the guy though, with the issues he's had, plus he has had it coming with the comments he's made lately.

Until next time peace out and enjoy readers.


	47. Round 4: Delta Burst Mode Engages

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, Celesta X and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Additional Note: For the next two chapters continuing from this one there's going to be ALOT of things involved that don't belong to me, but belong to the people i've mentioned above or have had contact with, I give you all credit in this additional note as if I messed with the disclaimer i'd fill up half a page I wager with how much extra stuff would be going into it.

Just so we're clear the additional disclaimer above is meant for everyone mentioned above or others I have conversed with as I've said before^^

The cussing's slightly toned down, but there is still some, beware lol.

**Chapter 46: Round 4: Delta Burst Mode Engages, Arkadimon's Resolve Awakens.**

_**Shibuya and Shinjuku/YYDM-01**_

The warriors of this world wondered what was going on, although they had gotten to see Ken's new transformation, a few moments later the link had been severed. "Aw man, I was wanting to see the Gundam dude kick the evil guys asses!" a random person who was enjoying the fight complained, Karin and Dimitri both sweatdropped at this comment as Ryo came up to them and lead them to a more descret area to plan out what would happen next.

"Seems our world's no longer receiving transmission of the battle, if we're going to go try and help, we best go now since we're the only ones who can get there quick enough." he said.

"What about the others Ryo?" Dimitri asked. "Shouldn't we take some others with us?" Ryo sighed.

"We don't have enough time to gather who we need, and most of them are still trying to figure out what's going on, we need to go now!" he said as he summoned his time space pod, and walked in with Cyberdramon, Karin and Dimitri followed with the latter sighing.

"I hope the others back home are alright, dad's gotta be super pissed right now." he muttered, Karin was confused but then realised what he was getting at.

"What are you talking about Dimitri?" Sedna asked. "Wait, don't tell me when you fell earlier it was because...I thought you just tripped." she stopped as Dimitri lowered his head and sighed.

"Yep, I heard my dad screaming out for real, he must've been really pissed off for me to hear it all the way here, I hope the others are ok." he said before heading into the portal which closed after entry.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

In this world, link to the fight was still connected albeit only in the digital world due to the fact X had gone to the battlefield they were able to maintain contact with thier viewing sphere, though at the moment they had more pressing issues. "Anyone get thier hearing back, geez that was loud enough to wake the dead!" Tai exclaimed while looking around, Yamato and Gabumon were no where to be seen. _Figures..._

"Sorry, what! I can't hear you!" Sora called out trying to get her hearing back, Pikkan sighed as his hearing was the first to be restored.

"I guess you all need to train and better condition your ears." he said.

"I don't think that's the problem Pikkan..." TK muttered as he rubbed Patamon's sore ears since the digimon took it just as hard. "How he managed to scream off fifty cusswords in the span of ten seconds that loud is a mystery and downright uncalled for."

"You sure it was fifty, I lost count around fourty..." Davis said rubbing his ears. "Guess I won't be listening to my headphones for a while, at least at the normal volume." Keke sighed at her fathers behavior before looking at the veiwing orb.

"I had a feeling this would happen, but not in this way." she said as she watched Dramon XDB descend to the ground. "Still it's amazing he's gotten so far, being pushed to his limits brought this out." Pikkan however didn't look convinced.

"Something's off to me though, he is indeed emitting a stronger aura than anything i've ever felt before, but at the same time can his body handle this energy, after all he might be a natural born fighter and his fighting skills might be ok, but it's the energy consumption I worry about." he said confusing Tai as their hearing finally returned.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Remember back during the Paradixalmon incident, when you and Dimitri faught alongside him, you and Dimitri were not wasting your energy at all, you conserved it by using small blasts until you found an opening then used bigger ones, he on the other hand was just firing attacks off without holding back at all, there was no restraint which lead to him burning out so quickly and almost getting deleted." Tai and the others thought on this as they looked at the orb.

"Show us what you've got Dramon X Delta Burst Mode." said Tai.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song-Nana Mizuka-Pray)**

Belialmon had never once in his entire digital life experianced the concept of fear, even when the now CyberBeelzemon had captured and sent him off to GranDracmon he felt no fear, only anger and vengence, but this was different, standing in the sky before him was a being that sent a chill so deep down his spine he found himself unable to move as the new ascendant form warrior hit the ground, his entrance was crazy enough as he seemed to break the sky, but what followed next made his eyes widen as he watched as several boulders nearby suddenly became digitized slowly and thier data was being absorbed into the shoulder converters on Dramon XDB's body. _He's able to break down digital coding and absorb it!? The fuck's going on, is he supposed to be the digital incarnation of a damn Quincy..._ he thought before finally regaining his composure. "You've gone way too far you damn neophyte!" the result of this gesture was Dramon XDB holding up one of his new gun dagger weapons and forming energy onto it, Belialmon gulped abit as the blast came at him, he dodged it by leaping back but as he did he looked up and saw the other gun right in his face.

"Die you son of a bitch." was all Dramon XDB said as he leat the blast fly into Belialmon's face, cringing in pain the demonic centaur hit the ground hard and held his face in agony with both of his hands, when he finally let them down, his face was now contorted with human like flesh and blood showing like a normal human's face would be charred from an explosion.

"Kid i'm going to break you like a Kit-Kat Bar and eat you, new powers or not!" he spat out before regrabbing his weapon, as he did Dramon XDB suddenly vanished from sight and reappeared in his face, getting a good look at Ken's eyes he noticed the silver eye was now white, and the normal one was green, however he now had small square like indentions hanging off the sides of his eyes which showed nothing but anger.

"Not if I dip your ass in sweet and sour sauce first, you took granny from me, now your dead!" he said charging energy into his right leg quicker than Belialmon could blink. "**Meteor Kick!**"

**BANG!**

Belialmon knew some of his ribs had been fractured upon that kick as he went flying back hard. "Holy shit, you little..." he stopped when he saw Dramon XDB had vanished again. "What!?" he looked around only for him to suddenly feel his tail being grabbed, Dramon XDB then spun him around hard before throwing him into the air, intercepting him and kicking him back to the ground hard, coughing hard, Belialmon began shaking abit. _I can't follow him...he's too fast._ Dramon XDB reappeared in front of him prompting him to swing his sword at the ascendant in vain, although the blade made contact Ken's body suddenly broke down into small light particles before reforming ontop of the sword. "You can quantize youself!" Ken shoved both gundaggers into Belialmon's mouth.

"This is for grandma!" he yelled unloading gun fire through Belialmon's head, eventually blowing a hole through it.

**(end song)**

When the carnage ended, Dramon XDB backed away to admire his handy work as Belialmon's body darkened, surrounded by a dark black fractale code a small crystal like sphere appeared on it and cracked open as Belialmon's human form fell to the ground.

Watching from nearby X's senses went on alert as he felt the power surge. "What on earth, something just came out of Belialmon, but what is it!" he wondered, Dramon XDB's facial expression did not change as he not found himself staring a demonic black fire ball that seemed to be alive.

_Looks like Hinotama Soul's demon brother..._he muttered in his thoughts as he the dark fire surrounding the "entity" seemed to burn the area. "I see, so your what gives Belialmon his beastial form, let's fix that right now!" he said combining his two gundaggers into a larger blade and holding it into the air, collecting energy upon it, it soon grew in size as if it was a giant sword. The demonic fireball launched forward towards him, but he was quicker and brought his new attack down. "**SOL Purge Slash!**" Belialmon awoke long enough to see the very power source of his beast form get cut in half like a knife through butter, although in disbelief, he growled as he powered up his aura.

"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU TOOK AWAY MY BEAST FORM! NOW YOUR REALLY GOING TO GET IT!" he yelled at Dramon XDB, who simply shrugged off the threat, X however became concerned while watching.

_Just like with Paradixalmon, he's not using his head and he's wasting energy without restraint, if he burns out here, Belialmon won't hesitate to kill him!_ he thought, not noticing that Dramon XDB had heard this thought, and nodded before looking at Belialmon who looked like he was either struggling to summon up what little power he had left, or take a no. two...

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Outskirts/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song, Kamelot-March of Mephisto)**

In another section of the battlefield, Shurimon and Kagemon both got knocked back hard by Arkadimon who they attempted to lure out of the valley, but the crazed beast wasn't stopping, along with them were Grademon and Shakkoumon. "Just how tough is this bastard, we're on the same damn power level!" Grademon growled before hearing a noise behind him, turning around he watched as Kagemon and Shurimon preformed a digilock, forming a now black clothed Shurimon, with sharper stars in his posestion. "Did he hit you two that hard?"

"Yes he did, my name is KageShurimon now...**Exploding Stars!**" the new warrior threw out several shuriken that Arkadimon attempted to block, however they peirced into his arm and blew it off, however it quickly regenerated. "Seems the rumors are true, this digimon is capable of defeating Megas regardless of level, he won't be easily beaten." Grademon sighed.

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about." he muttered before his demeanor suddenly changed. "It just means killing him will be sweeter!" he said demonically leaping at the beast. "**Cross Blade!**" the attack hit the beast and sent him flying back, KageShurimon noticed that a small bag had fallen off of Arkadimon's side, he quickly grabbed the bag, but Arkadimon noticed this as he lept back up.

"Give that back to me, now!" this stunned the three digimon.

"He can talk?" asked Shakkoumon, "Glave"mon walked over and bonked him on the head hard.

"Shut up China Doll!" he said before facing the beast. "So what brought on this change suddenly?" Arkadimon pointed at the bag in KageShurimon's possestion.

"That bag contains an omega code sphere that belongs to me, give it back or face the concequences!" Glavemon started laughing.

"Why in the digital world would you need something like that mr. mega slayer!?" Arkadimon smiled back.

"So I can make the wolf warrior help me rise once more, the stupid angel girl took away my power, and I know she is here right now, while I would love to seek her out now, i'm going to wait until i'm back to full power to make her suffer." he said lunging at them "**Dot Matrix!**" sensing an invisible force coming the three digimon were quick to get out of dodge and watched as the area around them was destroyed.

"Damn, that was powerful..." Glavemon muttered, but then grinned out of respect. "But it's just the kind of thing I like." he said smirking. Arkadimon smirked back as the staredown continued between them.

**(Song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Sea Dominion/XLR-08**_

As the battle transpired in the canyon dominion, a certain golden sphere had drifted far from it and crashed onto a MetalSeadramon who was patrolling the dominion on behalf of his leader Neptunemon, when the orb made contact with him, he heard a strange voice in his mind. _Please...use my power...protect Ken please, he is the one who can save this world but his mind is still clouded..._

_Who are you...WHOA!_ his body began glowing and he took on a new appearance, his body was now more cybernectic and he now had several large cannons on his body as two GigaSeadramon appeared.

"What's going on, you just became an Aegisdramon!? That's awsome dude!" said one of them as memories of what had transpired at the canyon battle appeared in the new digimon's mind.

"Guys, we need to go to the master immediantly, something bad's going down." said the new digimon as they headed off to find thier dominion leader.

xxxxx

_**Core Area/XLR-08**_

"Didn't know the punk had it in him." said Blightmon as he and the others watched him cleave Belialmon's source of beastial power in half through thier own viewing spear. "Where on earth did he get this power?"

"I dunno, scary thing is, it feels almost on par with us which is scary." said Chronomon DM.

"TIDALMON NOT AFRAID, I KILL!" as Blightmon and Chronomon DM sweatdropped, ObeliskMegaGargomon spoke.

"You should be Tidalmon, he might not be able to beat me yet, but he could definitely kill you three right now with this new found power, ironic how GranDracmon can't even sense it though." he said as the orb shifted views showing the dark aura covered GranDracmon getting bigger. "The dark energies from the battlefield have literally blocked him off from sensing what's going on anymore." he then started laughing. "Can't wait to see his face when he finds out what happened to his minions though, cause as much as I don't like the kid I enjoy watching others getting shocked the most." the haunting laughter that followed made the three vassals shake in fear.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Village Entrance/XLR-08**_

"So let's see, death by Gundam, death by Megazord's, death by Artillery, death by retreating like cowards...could this get any worse!?" Mutalior growled as they were slowly getting surrounded by all digimon present.

"You left out death by Penguin..." Caiusmon muttered thumbing a gesture to the psyco Daipenmon who had just ripped a BlackVictoryGreymon's head off and crushed it in his beak before slashing two more in half.

**BKVG count:398**

"Why don't you guys surrender now, it's clearly obvious this is over." Caiusmon glared Shoutmon X4 down hard.

"Not until the fat lady is singing you gurren laggan wannabe!" he yelled back, as the two prepared to clash, Vipris noticed something gleaming from the ground, a cyan colored dragon scale that seemed to be emitting a strong source of energy.

_I don't know what that is, but maybe it can help us!_ he quickly grabbed the object and held it high. "Whoa, this thing feels awsome."

"What the devimon is that!?" demanded DeckerGreymon, but before anyone could get a proper answer several bolts of lightning came down from above and struck Vipris hard repeatedly causing him to let go of the scale and fall over paralyzed.

"Rule number one in battle, don't pick up random shit without checking it first!" Caiusmon swore at Vipris. "My Goldramon your stupid for an alien." as the scale dropped Goldramon and Magnadramon exited from thier location and saw this, both gasped at the item.

"The Seriyuu Scale, it can't be!" Magnadramon declared as the item vanished, CyberBeelzemon noticed another item that looked like a football sized seed with the symbol of the turtle on it lying nearby as well, as he attempted to touch it Goldramon called out.

"Don't do that!" CyberBeelzemon touched it breifly, but quickly retracted his hand once he saw thorny vines emerge from the seed which almost got his hand, they vanished back into the seed as it vanished as well.

"Anyone wanna enlighten us on what those things are!?" Grey asked as he and Gallantmon X each decapitated four more BlackVictoryGreymon's each.

**BKVG count: 390**

"Those items are tresures that were created by the soverigns before GranDracmon destroyed them, granted Azulongmon is still alive..." Goldramon shook his head. "We'll talk more after the battle concentrate on eliminating the enemy!"he said, but in thier confusion Mutalior took advantage and blasted both DeckerGreymon and JetMervamon with a strong energy blast sending both digimon crashing back, MetalGreymon and Sparrowmon were ok while the other digimon had to be withdrawn.

"Alright that does it, let's bring out the big gun!" said Taiki as Shoutmon X4 defused, Caiusmon growled.

"Oh fuck no you don't!" he yelled out before both Beelzemon's unloaded machine gunfire at him blocking his path. "Damn it!"

**(Insert Song-Great Xros Theme)**

"**Shoutmon digivolve too...OmegaShoutmon!**" MetalGreymon was next.

**"MetalGreymon digivolve too ZekeGreymon.**" then Taiki, Nene and Kiriha all held thier devices together.

"OmegaShoutmon, Balistamon, Dorurumon, Starmon,Pickmon's!" yelled Taiki

"ZekeGreymon!" Shouted Kiriha.

"Sparrowmon!" shouted Nene.

"**Great Xros!**" all three shouted at once, as three beams erupted from thier digivices, all of the digimon mentioned fused together into a giant new warrior of power, it looked like Shoutmon DX had fused with the body of Shoutmon X4 with Sparrowmon's body attached with a big rod like sword weapon.

"Shoutmon X7!" the new digimon called out, Caiusmon and Mutalior glared hard, both at each other and at the new warrior, X was also in awe when he saw this.

_Such power...I knew the digixros was intresting but this is incredible, Shoutmon X7 is as strong as a level 2 ascendant._

xxxxx

_**Soverign's lair/DF-616**_

He wasn't the only one to think this, all in the chamber watching the event unfold were amazed by the new digimon. "Geez, and I thought Gaiamon X was something, this digimon's awsome too!" said Davis, Tai nodded.

"Makes you wonder what other potentials the digi-xros has.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

Even though the two were far from the action, both Dramon XDB and Belialmon could also sense the new warrior's coming, and both reacted accordingly. "Kick fucking ass!" said Dramon XDB.

"Damn it to hell, what did we get ourselves into here!" Belialmon declared.

"Could this get any worse!?" wondered Caiusmon.

"Who knows, what if they've got nukes stashed somewhere." Caiusmon wacked Mutalior again.

"DON'T GIVE THE ENEMY ANY IDEAS YOU ASS!" he yelled out, before fealing three more power surges. "Now what..." he turned and saw BanchoLeomon was glowing. "Maximum fuckage..." he muttered as BanchoLeomon acheived the burst mode, but he wasn't the only one as Rosemon and Ravemon also powered up, seeing as how they were surrounded by several extreme power factors, Caiusmon sighed. "We've got to leave now, or we will die." he said, Mutalior didn't like the idea.

"GranDracmon will kill us if we run like cowards!" he rebuked only for Caiusmon to glare him down.

"I'd like to think of it as a strategic withdrawl, you honestly think we can take on this many powerhouses!" he then spoke into his ear peice. "Andes have all BlackVictoryGreymon's cover our escape, it doesn't matter if they die or not!"

Andes complied, though she given how much feedback damage she had sustained her face showed no emotion as she ordered the remaining BlackVictoryGreymon's to attack the warriors.

"Here they come be careful!" Taiki called out as all the digimon present blasted the incoming digimon away like birthday candles, before entering the portal after Mutalior who had dragged Vipris away, Caiusmon fixated a glare on Mikato and Shizuka.

"You two, tell my tamer that next time we meet he better be with you, or i'll find and kill him myself, and this isn't a threat, it's a DEATH SENTANCE!" he yelled before leaping into the portal which closed.

"Ken's not going to like hearing this." said Mikato as BanchoLeomon smashed a BlackVictoryGreymon's head clean off with a punch.

"Neither is Maki." said Shizuka as Shoutmon X7 put his hands across his chest.

"**Seven Victorize!**" he yelled unleashing a powerful blast of energy that tore through the enemy ranks destroying over fifty BlackVictoryGreymon's alone alonside the other digimon, by the time it was all said and done, and the attacks died down, only two hundred remained.

**BKVG count:200**

**(Song change-Street Fighter II V ost-Hadoken theme)**

Back over where Ken and Belialmon were, the firey mega had enough. "Time to die boy, **SUPERNOVA!**" he summoned the evil comet of destruction which slammed into Dramon XDB, however it did no damage. "WHAT!?"

"Was that supposed to hurt me!" Belialmon growled and began spinning. "**Psyco Crusher!**" Dramon XDB reared back his fist.

"**Shoryuken!**" he yelled blocking the move with his own punch move.

The resulting explosion shook the valley to it's core, the remaining BlackVictoryGreymon contengent flew towards the direction of where the two were. "What's going on!? Are they running!?" CyberBeelzemon declared.

"No...thier going after Ken...it must be Andes doing!" said Mikato!

"We've got to stop them!" said Gallantmon X, but a shout ran through all thier minds.

_No I will handle this, CyberBeelzemon, I need to borrow something XROS LINK!_ CyberBeelzemon's body suddenly glowed for a moment before it faded.

"What the heck!? That was weird." he muttered as Dramon XDB had enough, a scanner device materialized over his right eye.

"**Death Blossom!**" he called out, targeting recticles appeared on all remaining BlackVictoryGreymon heads as well as Belialmon's head before the aura around Dramon XDB flared up. _This may be my last move, but it will count! _he mentally stated, making sure all heard it including X as he called out. "**I challenge the laws of nature and reason...**" a strange circular emblem appeared before Dramon XDB's body, in triangular fashion around the circle were three smaller ones as well as another triangle inside the center of the symbol, X didn't recognize it at all, but he could feel something intense was coming.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" he yelled out.

"**..by calling upon the power of heaven...**" Ken continued as he then broke into a chant, the tongue was heard by all but no one could recognize the language as a giant white ball appeared in the sky. "**CELESTIAL PURGE, EXIST!**" almost instantaniously all of the remaining BlackVictoryGreymon's as well as Belialmon were sucked up into the light, once inside the last thing they saw was a pulsating ball of energy that exploded deleting all of them instantainiously, Belialmon miraculiously survived due to being sheilded by several BlackVictoryGreymons, but not enough as his arms were blown off by trying to block the attack and he was significantly weakened before falling to ground in a heap, Dramon XDB powered down as well from using the move, Ken fell onto his back unconcious while OmegaShoutmon and Sparrowmon had passed out as well and were sucked back into his digivice, AlforceVeedramon on the other hand had been regressed to a digiegg and was also sucked back inside as Grey, Gallantmon X, and CyberBeelzemon came to his side.

**(song ends)**

Despite not getting caught in the blast, Andes felt the pain from the feedback, her bodysuit exploded around her sending shockwaves througout her body that flung her to the ground hard, after a few moments of no movement, her body began to convulse.

"Hot damn that was impressive..." Grey said before seeing Belialmon get up. "Damn it he's still alive." CyberBeelzemon chuckled at the sight, even more so when Belialmon formed another battle axe, caught it with his teeth and ran forward. He took up his smaller gun and shot a blast from it disentigrating the axe and blowing a hole through his chest, exposing a phoenix feather inside his body, although given what had happened with the last two items, the three digimon looked at each other and nodded to not touch it.

"You bastard!" Belialmon said as he got in CyberBeelzemon's face.

"I've had alot of fun today, why don't you run on back home to your master...unless you plan on trying to chew me to death..." he said mockingly.

"Shut your hole, you've won this battle, but we will win the war, next time your all fucking dead." said Belialmon as a portal opened behind him, however all three digimon simply shrugged and tackled him inside it hard before it closed.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Grey asked. "He was so weak that anyone of us could've taken him." Beelzemon nodded.

"That's true, but you see, he wants a warriors death, not being granted such a thing is the worst thing that can happen to someone like him." said CyberBeelzemon. "Besides this way he's going to be hurting more because he failed his mission." Grey and Gallantmon X nodded after a moment.

"When you put it that way, yeah that probably was the best recourse." said Gallantmon X as X walked up to them to check on Ken as well.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/Castle**_

GranDracmon suddenly felt weird as the last of the dark energy poured into him, when it was done he had almost doubled in size, and his body now had spikes and other demonic protrusions sticking out in various places, but something didn't feel right at all. "Where did the last two hundred go, I was supposed to absorb all one thousand of them...something else took thier data..." he wondered before realising several energy signatures were missing, where are Dagonmon and Echindamon and...why is Belialmon so weakened?" Caiusmon walked into the chamber, almost recoiling at the grotesque sight before him as he helped Belialmon in, upon seeing Belialmon. GranDracmon growled.

"Who did this shit?" he demanded.

"Who do you think, it was that punk, not only did he bring in the freaking megazord digimon, but he also beat this poor guy down and took away his beast form." Belialmon couldn't say anything in response as he felt complete shame, GranDracmon shook his head.

"Has he really gotten that much better that he was able to do this!? What about Dagonmon and Echidnamon?" Caiusmon sighed.

"Echidnamon was blasted down by someone called CyberBeelzemon...I don't think you want to know what happened to Dagonmon cause I wouldn't wish that on anyone..." seeing Caiusmon's expression, GranDracmon nodded.

"I agree, I'll have to revive them once the treasures return I guess, take Belialmon to be healed...but one final thing who is still out there?" he demanded.

"Your daughter and Arkadimon are all that remain master." said Caiusmon. GranDracmon nodded.

"I'm sure my daughter can make it back, Arkadimon is the only one I worry about..." he muttered as Caiusmon left the chamber with the quiet Belialmon.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Outskirts**_

"There he is, **Dark Master!**" yelled JeagerLowemon who along with his brother had tracked down Arkadimon, to his suprise Arkadimon knocked him back and then summoned a syringe to his hand.

"That's right, master needs data on you!" he said before shoving the thing into JeagerLowemon taking some of his data, Kouji tried to stop him but it was no use as he was knocked back as well, once he had collected enough he formed a portal and tossed the syringe into it before turning back to Glavemon, Grademon's alter ego. "You know what I'm gonna do to the wolf warrior when I see him." he grabbed Shakkoumon and proceeded to choke him. "I admire him for helping me get stronger that i'm going to take him by the throat and squeeze and squeeze, until he forms at the mouth then squeeze some more, and when his eyes are about to pop out squeeze just abit more and then..."

**Crack!**

He dropped the tea kettle digimon to the ground and watched it explode, having broken the digimon's neck he felt so pleased, this made Glavemon's personality change back into Grademon's. "You asshole!" he yelled out lunging at Arkadimon hard, he began slashing him repeatedly across the chest area hard, Arkadimon eventually pushed him back. "Well congrats you got me to breath hard, but your still going to die next punk!" KageShurimon tossed several shurikens at Arkadimon before handing the bag to Grademon.

"If you want to avenge Shakkoumon use this...but it might kill you if you do..." Grademon didn't need an incentive as for once both he and his alter ego felt the same way.

_I choose revenge!_ both thought before absorbing the code into his body. "Round two bitch!" he said as Arkadimon tried to smash him only to have his arm broken off, Grademon then lept behind Arkadimon and grabbed him from behind before flying into the air. "Who's last battle is it again!?"

"Let go!"Arkadimon demanded before Grademon's body lit up showing he was going kamikaze.

"Not on your life!" he yelled back getting brighter.

"Stop!" yelled Beuwolfmon to no avail, both digimon screamed in pain from the attack, however only Grademon was deleted, Arkadimon fell to the ground in pain, but then began smiling as he was surrounded by data and grew bigger.

**(insert song-Hinder-Waking up the Devil)**

"HAHAHAHA My mega form has been restored, now to thank you all, I grant you all a quick death!" he said running at the digimon who became paniced, they were not the only ones however.

X sensed this as well. "Oh no, Arkadimon's mega form has been restored, this isn't good!" Gallantmon X growled.

"We need to find and stop him before he kills anyone though." CyberBeelzemon however felt something else.

"Hey dudes, anyone else feel a cold chill building?" he wondered, Grey nodded after a moment.

"Now that you mention it, I feel it too." he muttered.

What they felt was Andes losing what little sanity she had left, the pain feedback from the control system had shattered her mind almost entirely, cold energy enveloped her body forming bizzare beast like armor akin to that of a polar bear, like the one she summoned for her attacks, however her body was also in pain as she rolled around trying to get her self righted, when she did, she started heading in Ken's direction...

**(song change Saliva-Burn it up)**

...which in turn caused Ken's digimon and X to freak out when Ken's eyes snapped open, he then stood up slowly and summoned his Heaven's Sword before walking in the same direction, when they saw Andes in her new "form" appear... "Oh fuck it's that senshi bitch!" said Grey concerned, X nodded.

"Is this why Ken has...wait no..." upon closer inspection...neither Ken or Andes eyes seemed to have pupils, the sky above them seemed to darken as they drew closer to each other before breaking into a run and each one screamed, Ken's sword out forward while Andes had her new clawed hands ready...the two eventually struck each other and blood flew into the air...

xxxxx

_**Nexus of Time and Space/Ryo's Demensional Pod.**_

Karin suddenly felt an overwhleming sense of foreboding, like something bad had happened. "Ryo...are we there yet!?" she demanded, Ryo and Dimitri looked at her concerned as did Cyberdramon who let Faith rest on his head.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dimitri, she nodded.

"Yes...Ken and Andes are fighting each other once again, we have to stop them!" Ryo turned and nodded.

"We'll be there soon, hopefully they can hold on till then." he said.

_Ken be ok, please!_ Karin thought concerned as they approached the Accel Universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arkadimon and Andes, the last two foes, one seeks destruction the other seeks closure, the final round of the war is upon us all, who shall emerge as the winners?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TIme for the good old fashion end chapter notes.

Those "treasures" which are based on the sacred beasts shall be elaborated on next update, and the fourth one will be revealed, thanks to Kanius for helping me design them^^ and helping me with sections on this chapter^^

Darkstarj13 is probably the only one who knows where the "chant" Ken uses for his move is from, but it is from the anime movie Straight Jacket which is awsome^^

Delta Bursts Flaw has been revealed, Ken burns through energy too fast therefore he can't keep the form up for long, he doesn't have the energy training the people of the Kai verse do, someday that will be rectified though^^

I can tell you one thing, this chapter and the previous chapter were cussing fests, the next chapter...shall be a bloodbath^_^ until then peace out^^


	48. Last Round: The End of a War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes, Mistress Omega, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. The Young Guns group belongs to both myself and Darkstarj13, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, Celesta X and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Additional Note: This is the last chapter in which there's going to be ALOT of things involved that don't belong to me, but belong to the people i've mentioned above or have had contact with, I give you all credit in this additional note as if I messed with the disclaimer i'd fill up half a page I wager with how much extra stuff would be going into it, also much thanks to Kanius for helping me with a scene in this chapter, as well as Darkstar for his input as well.

Just so we're clear the additional disclaimer above is meant for everyone mentioned above or others I have conversed with as I've said before^^

Here we are, Let's Rock!

**Chapter 47: Last Round: The End of a War, Prelude to a Seige.**

_**Nexus of Time and Space**_

"Slade...earth to slade...why did you go so quiet all of a sudden?" Blazer demanded as Slade's facial expression changed to one of anger.

"I think we need to go back in there, and get the others here...shit's just got so far up in this bitch it went through the skull!" he said glaring daggars at the accel demension before them.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song-BlazBlue Ost-Awakening the Chaos)**

Jaws dropped as Ken and Andes in her apparent new form began tearing at each other hard, Ken with his sword, Andes with her new found Bear like claws, the ammount of blood flying from each attack was enough to make most turn away, or throw up at how they took the situation, X attempted to move in, but CyberBeelzemon would not let him. "Go in, and you will die..." he muttered as Andes slashed Ken's chest adding more scars to the already apparent ones, his shirt had been ripped off during the fighting and now his scarred body was exposed, neither person backed from the other as thier eyes were cold, white and devoid of life.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing while thier fighting like this, it's like they don't even care if they die!" Grey nodded as Ken shoved his sword into Andes torso sideways and pinned her to a rock with it, she began spazzing under the pressure of the weapon and tried her hardest to remove it, but she could not touch it as each time she tried her hands were shocked to the point of cracking the skin spewing more blood.

"I'm guessing they want each other dead so bad that thier bodies are acting on impulse alone, by now a normal fighting would've been killed, but not these two...at least Ken's got her locked down now." he said.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Gallantmon X.

"She could get free but it would cost her the spinal cord of her..." Grey stopped when Andes let loose a blood peiricing scream that did not sound human at all, she literally tore away from the blade, blood flew the large gashous wound formed by this action and splattered everywhere before she tackled Ken to the ground...and proceeded to bite him in the neck causing him more blood loss, at the same time the digimon noticed her spine which was now visable had infact been contorted and was half broken due to being pinned by the heaven's sword's blade hilt,under normal conditions this would've killed a normal person but being part digital Andes was able to hold on to the digimon's shock..."Nevermind..." he muttered as Ken summoned the sword to him and proceeded to bash Nirak in the face with the hilt to get her off even though she pulled his shoulder flesh with her teeth before slashing her more on her front side with it in a baseball bat fashion, in retaliation she kicked him into a boulder hard causing him to cough up more blood upon impact, the two had fallen to the ground for a moment, but then slowly began to rise...

"What the hell!?" muttered Gallantmon X who had to rub his eyes. "Am I really seeing this!?" he wondered, CyberBeelzemon nodded as X turned away.

"It's like I said, it's gotten to the point between these two...that one of them isn't going to know peace until the other one is dead and nothing remains." he said as the two zombie like human warriors walked towards one another again with blood flowing and spewing from various sections of thier bodies...

**(song ends)**

xxxxx

_**Ryo's Time Space Pod**_

Although Ryo had been able to keep tabs on the fight, he didn't want to let Sedna know what was really going on as he knew how she would likely react "On the positive side, we've only got Arkadimon and Andes I believe left to deal with, we'll be there in three minutes." he said, however both he and Dimitri could tell that Sedna wasn't feeling alright, a feeling of intense dread came over here the more closer they got to the Accel World, she knew she wasn't going to like what she would see.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

Mixed feelings about what they were seeing went throughout the room, Tai was the only one who could keep his composure. _Sure glad Yamato ducked out when he did, he'd be enjoying this._

Yamato decided to head to File Island in the digital world where he was currently firing energy blasts off into the ocean from one of it's beaches in his Metella X form. "Someday I will become stronger, stronger than Kari, stronger than that brat, stronger than the Phoenix, I SHALL SURPASS THEM ALL!" he yelled out angrily before unleashing another attack.

xxxxx

_**Uknown Location/Castle**_

"Has Legionmon been restored yet?!" GranDracmon demanded, despite his new found powers even he had a tolerance of what he was seeing as while he did enjoy torturing digimon, data and blood were two different things in his mind as a ShadowDatamon who had entered the room nodded.

"Yes sir he is." the grunt replied.

"Send him out and tell him to get my daughter off the battlefeild immediantly, we can't lose her now!" The ShadowDatamon nodded and left the room, as this happened GranDracmon noticed his hand was trembling abit. _So between him, the Angel and the Phoenix, he's effectively become as great of a threat as they are, I can only win if those three die, my new dark powers better be enough._he thought as alarms blared for Legionmon to scramble.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(Insert Song Skillet-Monster)**

_How in the underworld is he standing!?_ X thought. "There's no way a normal human could have such a high tolerance of endurance...perhaps Hiei was right, he may not be normal." CyberBeelzemon sighed.

"He's always had a high threshold for pain, but I'm starting to admit myself something's not right here." he said as Andes lost her left arm to bite Ken's other shoulder, he responded with a headbutt which was countered with a crotch kick...but Ken felt nothing. "Someone's got balls of steel it seems." Grey wacked him over the back of the head and growled.

"Alright that's it, i'm going in!" Grey swore. "If he hates me then so be it!" before the digimon could charge in a portal opened and from it came Sailor Sedna, Justimon and Angemon X, X was suprised by this.

"Dimitri, what are you all doing here!?" he asked, before the ascendant could respond, Sedna gasped hard at the sight before her when she saw the state of Ken's body.

"KEN!" Sedna screamed. She ran over and knelt by his side, resisting the urge to vomit seeing Ken a bloody mess. She put an arm over him and tried waking him. "KEN! YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She screamed until she stopped herself realizing her pleas fell on 'dead' ears. "Ken..." Her eyes brimmed with tears, holding Ken with her gloves covered in his blood. "You fool. I told you not to fight her. I told you..." She cried, letting tears fall on his blood-stained clothes.

"Karin..." Angemon X said solmenly as he even had to admit Ken had gone too far on her behalf, however his senses quickly went on alert when he sensed Legionmon appear near them. "Look out!" both he and Justimon ran forward and tackled the fusion warrior of darkness back before he could hurt Karin or Ken. "Who are you..." he stopped when he remembered being shown this warrior by Ken. "Wait a sec, aren't you Legionmon!?"

"Correct Ascendant, i've come here to retreive the masters daughter..." however the task would prove more difficult than expected as when he tried to grab Andes, her furious aura knocked him back and she lunged at Sedna and Ken, Ken lept in front of Sedna on impusle once again and the two grabbed each other by the head intending to crush the other's skull with thier respective energies, in the end small tiny explosions occured around thier heads and they fell to the ground once again, both struggling to get up despite the pain and blood loss.

"KEN! STOP!" Sedna pleaded, watching Ken and their clone struggling to crush each other's heads.

"I've heard of determination but this is plain crazy." said Justimon, the other digimon nodded.

"Looks like I'll have to stop them!" The Ice Senshi ran up between Andes and Ken. "Let him go, you cloned freak!" This insult suddenly triggered Andes' fury as she turned toward Sedna and prepared to attack her.

Angemon X called out to his girl. "Karin! Look out!" As Andes went straight for Sedna's head, the Ice Senshi produced her Ice Trident. Spinning around, Sedna twirled her Ice Trident and whapped Andes hard with it, knocking her down. Sedna didn't waste time as she summoned an ice wind that sealed Andes in ice. Sedna intently and coldly glared at Andes. With Andes completely subdued, Ken fell out of his trance state and collapsed into Sedna's arms.

"I've got you, Ken," Sedna said, holding the unconscious teen in her arms. "Brother..."

"I think that should stun her long enough for us to get him off the battlefield. Let's do so now." said X as he could feel Ken's adrenaline levels wearing off, Angemon X, Justimon and Ken's other digimon continued to stare down Legionmon while the two took Ken to a safer location.

Carrying Ken on her back, Sedna carried him along. She thought. _His body is getting extremely cold even for him! _"We have to hurry! My animal spirit, Knut, is telling me his spirit is about to leave this world!" The amount of blood dripping over her Sailor uniform did little to faze her. All she cared about was seeing Ken's quick recovery, as they headed away another portal opened and from it stepped Slade, Blazer, Darkstar and his partner DarkGatomon, Kiva, and another individual who wore a helmet covering his head, and a cybernetic like arm appeared.

_What the...Who are these people!? I didn't think there were other strong entities out there like this..._Dimitri muttered inside Angemon X as he couldn't believe the sheer power that four of them emitted, he looked at the masked man with bewilderment however as he could sense nothing from the apparent cybernetic warrior. _I don't sense much from that one, is he an android like the ones Datamon made?_

"Let us help heal him..." he said sternly, although initially skeptical of the new group, Slade pleaded his case. "Do you want him to die or live?" he said before glancing back at Darkstar. "Take care of that digimon along with the other one nearby!" Although Darkstar was going to say something, Slade glared at him enough to realise this wasn't time for jokes.

"Alright, DarkGatomon let's show em your new form!" he said holding up his dark colored digivice which let loose it's power, DarkGatomon grinned as she lept into the air, her figure changing.

"**DarkGatomon Warp Digivolve too...**" her body grew to a humanoid shape, however it was not that of Lillithmon's, the new figured that emerged suprised everyone present as none of them had seen this digimon before although X had heard of her, she was a woman garbed in dark blue metallic armor with four golden wings extending from her back in an X shape, the head shapes of a sheep and bull adorned her shoulder blades as a large scythe like weapon seemed to be attached to her head and extending behind her, one end letting loose hellfire akin to Belialmon's why the other side emitted dark energies, Darkstar's digivice beeped to life proudly as he smirked at the sight before him.

"That's right, say hello to **Ophanimon Falldown Mode! **Her **Flame's Hellscythe **and **Darkness Crystal **attacks make her more deadly than Lillithmon could ever hope to be!" upon hearing the mention of Lillithmon, Legionmon fixated a glare on the new digimon.

"Wait a second, you were that Lillithmon who attacked me before!?" he demanded, upon seeing her form a familiar giant mallet like hammer, he quickly grabbed Nirak and teleported off the field making all sweatdrop.

**(Song ends)**

"That little chicken shit ran!" Ophanimon FDM complained, Darkstar sighed as Arkadimon appeared before them.

"Ah more victims!" he said before seeing Angemon X. "Wait a second, I remember you. your the guy Paradixalmon absorbed right? The future son of that wolf guy Yamato who I am going to induge in some sweet fun time killing eventually!" upon hearing this threat, Angemon X and X both narrowed thier eyes as the others left.

"Your insane, in your current form you don't have enough power to contend with an Ascendant!" X declared, however his eyes widened when Arakdimon's aura started flaring up, signifying his power increase.

"You were saying mr. mask! I might not be able to reach my Super Ultimate form yet, but i'm sure by killing that bastard i'll get it back, after all he helped me unlock it the first time, so he is the key apparently to getting it back!" Angemon X sighed at this.

_He must be senile, the only reason that happened was because dad broke off that restraining collar..._ he thought as Justimon formed his **Voltage Blade **arm.

"Less talking, we need to take this guy down now!" he said charging at him, only to be batted back hard, Angemon X caught him midway before stopping as they saw the psycotic Daipenmon appear and attempt to cleave Arkadimon in half, however the beast quickly turned, formed his arm into a spear and impaled the penguin deleting him instantly and absorbing his data as if it was nothing.

"I don't plan on playing either!" he said turning back, Angemon X, Justimon and X all went wide eyed at how easily he killed a fusion evolved spirit digimon, but before anything else could happen, Ophanimon FDM got in between them, having put her hammer away, Arkadimon gave out a wolf whistle when he saw her. "Is this a new victim I see before me!" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Be careful, he's..." Darkstar tapped Angemon X on the shoulder.

"Don't underestimate my partner, just because she isn't capable of biomerging or using that rediculious gurren laggann method to increase her power, she's gotten training from the best." he said as the two megas starred each other down.

xxxxx

_**Core Area/XLR-08**_

"So who you want to bet on, the chick or the blunt guy?" asked Chronomon DM, Blightmon pondered for a moment.

"I'm going with the chick, she seems capable alright." he replied, he said as neither noticed ObeliskMegaGargomon was sweating inside his imprisonment.

_Did that red haired witch make other hammers? Those things could crush even me...not to mention her duel mastery caused me severe pain who the hell is she!_ he wondered.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Zion Village/Treatment Room**_

"Move out of the way, we need to heal this one quickly!" Slade declared as the he was followed by the others, Blazer had taken over helping carry Slade due to the fact that there was alot of blood coming out of his body on Sedna's back, every human present gaped at what they saw, the ninja's were about to say something but Slade stopped them. "If either of you say anything right now, i'll kill you dead in less than five seconds!" taking Ken's digivice he opened a portal with it. "Go back to the human world and get that Maki guy here, use force if you have too cause this won't stay open forever! GO!" the ninja twins decided to do so, followed by BanchoLeomon who powered down from his burst mode.

"Slade don't you think that was abit harsh?" asked Sarge.

"Not really, the last thing Ken's gonna need during this procedure is people trash talking about him..." he muttered as they got to a treatment room finally and set Ken down on a stone slab. "Alright, how's things looking now?" Sarge's helmet glowed as did Sedna's aura, Blazer decided to stand outside the door as a gaurd alongside Ken's Digimon and Utopia while the others went inside.

"Not too good, his life energy is on the verge of being extinguished..." Slade sighed at Sarge's comment and formed two spheres of white light in his hands before combining them into a ball that fired off a small beam at Ken's body. "Ok that's stablized his lifeforce." said Sarge.

"Your turn Kiva..." Kiva nodded and began casting a spell of her own, a green aura radiated through her body before passing onto Ken's body through her hands, all of the major tears to the skin were repaired and closed, but most of the smaller scars remained. After ten straight minutes of doing this, they stopped. Sedna was concerned but stopped when her bear spirit spoke to her.

**They've done it, they've kept him alive!**

"That's a relief to me, all because of that clone." Slade looked at her when he saw her saddened expression and dismissed it.

"Don't play blame games ok, no one is at fault here. Look I bet he did what he did because he knew you had other burdens to deal with, so he wanted to take one on for himself." Sedna looked suprised.

"How do you know that?" she wondered.

"Becuase he's the same as me...though it's gonna cost him if he keeps going down that road." he muttered before looking at Sarge. "We've managed to stop him from dieing, but he won't recover for a long time unless we use the Kolto...Batca...or whatever you call it substance to heal him, fix him up Sarge then meet me outside the demension so we can fix what that stupid dragon digimon did." he then turned to Kiva. "You go with Blazer and recover Darkstar, then meet up with us." he then finally turned to Sedna. "Finally Sailor Sedna was it? I think you might want to be by his side when he wakes up, cause since he's like me...he's likely gonna pass back out when he wakes up and sees what's going ok?" Sedna nodded as he passed by her he whispered into her ear. "Also, he's set up that clone for you to kill now, so you can't say this was all in vain." he said before vanishing, Kiva walked out to Blazer and they headed off leaving Ken's digimon and Utopia to gaurd the door, Sedna approached Ken and held his hand as several bags with a clear substance appeared around sarge who began attaching iv units to them.

"What is that stuff?" she asked as Sarge started putting various Iv's into Ken's body at various points.

"A very effective healing substance from the Star Wars universe, with this he should recover in a few hours...though as Slade said I wouldn't want him when he wakes." Sedna nodded to this as she remembered how Ken was in regards to needles...

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/XLR-08**_

**(insert song-WWE ost-Dead Man Walking)**

_I dunno about this, she's still only a mega going up against one of the toughest digimon known...I hope her partner knows what she's getting into. _thought Justimon, Darkstar glanced over at him.

_Underestimate my partner and shit gets fucked up._ he thought as Arkadimon started laughing.

"I like this, I fucking love this shit. You roll out so many special digimon for me to kill today! It must be true love!" he said before forming energy on his right hand. "I accept this love from you young lady, but you've got to accept mine too..." this made everyone sweatdrop.

"You know something, I don't think dad will have problems after all if he's acting like this." Angemon X muttered.

"I LOVE YOU! NOW YOU DIE!" yelled Arkadimon firing off his **Dot Matrix **however the attack was cut in half instantaniously shocking everyone but Darkstar and Ophanimon FDM, although Arkadimon didn't seem suprised, he was more annoyed in a sarcastic like mannor. "What was that!? Did that really just happen!?" he asked as Ophanimon FDM disappeared and reappeared with her scythe weapon now blazing.

"**Flame's Hellscythe!**" she cut his left arm off, and then lept back to avoid getting impaled by his right arm, Arkadimon picked up his left arm.

"This is just embarrissing, I've gotta kill her..." he said reattaching his right arm. "I'm gonna kill ya baby!" he said before lunging at her with both arms turned to spears, but at that moment two giant golden lazer beams along with several missiles crashed into him knocking him back down hard.

**(Song ends)**

"Where'd that come from!?" wondered Darkstar, before a new voice was heard from some kind of a speaker.

_Attention Arkadimon, This is Neptunemon ruler of the sea dominion and commander of the first deep savers battlion unit!_ Sure enough on the Canyon's peek around them several Mega and GigaSeadramon's appeared along with Neptunemon and AegisDramon. "While I suggest you stand down and prepare to be detained, me and my boys here have no problem nuking your ass with trident missiles and energy blasts so the decisions entirely up to you." Arkadimon got back up and seeing the sheer number of digimon present, he smirked before Ophanimon FDM pulled out her hammer again...when this happened a voice entired his mind, it was GranDracmon's voice.

_Retreat now Arkadimon, you will not get your wishes if you do not as even you can't survive the assault before you._ Arkadimon began laughing.

"All fucking right, looks like the parties over...but then again I should say it's just getting started!" he said glaring at X. "Hey you, watcher! You wanna know where my boss is, **X****DYC-666! **Come and face your doom!" he said before a portal opened behind and he lept into it, it closed as Blazer and Kiva walked up, Ophanimon FDM put her hammer away as the sea digimon descended into the canyon.

"So we done here?" asked Blazer.

"Looks that way although this was getting intresting." said Darkstar, Blazer nodded.

"Yeah, I overheard some of the digimon receiting the prayer from boondock saints, how insane is that, and I heard Kenny taught it to them." Darkstar sweatdropped.

"He might be from houston like us but that doesn't give him the right to let digimon say that prayer when they want, it's more sacred and..." Kiva cleared her throat at them.

"You two done, we need to go help Sarge and Slade remove that dark seal already." she said, they nodded as OphanimonFDM flew over and powered down back into DarkGatomon. "I swear there always like this..." she muttered as they entered another portal and vanished.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" wondered Angemon X, to his suprise Justimon nodded and walked up to him showing him an image from his d-arc, the image was a triangle of the three worlds, XLR-08, DF-616, and YYDM-01 in a triangular fasion, and in the middle was a large castle that seemed to be connected to all three worlds, but the biggest access point was connected to XLR-08

"Looks that way." said X who had retrieved Kari and Gatomon as the other two powered down and headed towards the Zion Village to meet with the others, Aegisdramon followed behind them while Neptunemon and the other sea digimon helped out any injured digimon nearby.

xxxxx

_**Ken's Mind**_

"What the hell's going on, why is everything so quiet...and why do I feel like a pincussion!" he demanded as he felt several tiny objects in his body, but nothing was there." another voice cut him off.

"You might have a better grasp when you awaken, but for now i'd rest...you came close to death, not as close as i've ever gotten but still freaking close." Ken's image appeared before him.

"Oh joy, hello father..." Ken muttered sarcastically, however Slade was not in a joking mood.

"Cute, listen up you douchebag, do you have any fucking idea what you've done?" he asked, Ken was confused.

"What now?" he inquired.

"Considering you now have access to what me and the others call an **Omni-technique**, the **Celestial Purger **as you call it, I'd think you would've noticed, but here's a better example." he snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared. "Don't get the wrong idea, this isn't magic, in the plane of the mind one can manafest stuff if their spirit and mind are strong enough, noticing anything?" Ken looked at his hair, half of it looked pure white...pulsating like a lightbulb on and off between it and it's normal colors. "That's a sign your power's starting to grow, when your hair turns pure white under these conditions, you'll reach immortality status." Ken didn't know how to react as the mirror faded.

"Wouldn't immortality be a good thing?" he asked, Slade sighed.

"Please tell me your not that naive, trying to act like Ash Ketchum ain't a good idea...does the name Helena ring any bells?" Ken's eyes widened. "Figured it out eh? You go too far, you won't age or die, but she will...and you'll have to watch her do so...the worst kind of pain that can happen to someone like you." Ken growled at him.

"Oh really, what about you!?" Slade sighed.

"I had a crush on someone once...but she ended up going a different path just like most of my other friends did, I could only watch from afar as she walked down the road of happiness, something i've never truely experianced once in my stupid life, other than training my pokemon and fixing demensional problems, my life's been hell, heck i've been to hell once as well and not the cheap ass HIFL either, we're talking the real deal!" he stopped when he realised he was losing his composure. "Look...if you continue your emotions get out of control, then that is your problem when you wake up and realise it's too late to turn back." he said walking away. "What you do at this point is up to you, but if the light takes over, then it's game over." Ken shook his head.

"I get it already, but it seems like I have no choice, besides where do you get off saying game over when your from a video game based universe..." he stopped when Slade took up a pokeball.

"Would you like to meet my friend Ninja Star? It's a very nice pokemon, doesn't mind being impaled into people's skulls with it's eight pointed body..." he said grinning like satan, Ken sighed.

"No I don't want to be impaled by a Starmie." Slade nodded.

"Just remember, being strong might be good sometimes, but it's not always hunky dory, because what happens when you climb to the top of the mountain, but your the only one there...think about that before we meet again got it?" Ken nodded as Slade vanished from sight.

xxxxx

_**Canyon Dominion/Zion Village/XLR-08**_

_Still wanna know why my body is..._Ken opened his eyes breifly...but then opened them wide and saw he had at least thirty needles hooked up to IV units sending liquid to his body, although Sedna was there and he wanted to say something...he couldn't as he passed back out due to the shock...

xxxxx

_**Core Area/XLR-08**_

"So it's over now?" asked Chronomon DM, ObeliskMegaGargomon coughed in disgust.

"Nope, that battle might be over, but another one's soon to follow for sure." he replied as his vassals nodded.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

"So it's over, that's good, now we just gotta wait for X to return with Kari." Said Tai, although in his mind he was fuming. _Belialmon is dead the next time he shows himself, Ken may not have finished him, but I definitely will._

Sora however noticed this and became concerned. _I hope Tai doesn't go overboard about this, we don't need a second Yamato around._

xxxxx

_**Shibuya/YYDM-01**_

Although contact from the battle was cut off, one person breathed a sigh of relief as she was relayed a message from a diety inside her. _So the battle is over Houou? _asked Rei.

**Yes it is, although I'm certain that another battle is looming, with much higher stakes involved.**

_We'll have to be ready then, I know Ken can get back on his feet in time, but hopefully the others can as well. _nearby Hiei made preparations of his own to contact some others to let them know what was going on.

xxxxx

_**GranDracmon's Castle/XDYC-666**_

Arkadimon entered the main chamber only to be hit by a dark energy blast that sent him flying into the closest wall. "You dumbass! Why did you give them the code for here! Now thier going to come for sure!" he shook his head as nearby two dark orbs contained the bodies of Echidnamon and Dagonmon, slowly reconstructing their bodies around the seed and scale from before respectively.

"Your the one who made me withdraw from having so much fun, it's only fair." GranDracmon growled and clenched his fists tight as Arakdimon left the room.

"So help me if we survive this..." he muttered as he started contacting all areas in his castle. "Get my daughter and all others who are damaged ready for battle, the enemy will be coming soon, also lower the three ring gate outside, we can't have them getting in easily!" he declared. "The final battle is coming, we can't lose!"

xxxxxxxxx

Ken and co learn about four treasures created by the soverigns capable of powering up certain digimon or humans with the soverigns elements, with one treasure hidden Ken must lead Himura of the Beast tamers to it, but can Himura and Inumon pass the test to claim it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not going to lie, still had a headache while writing this chapter, but part of my mind said "WRITE OR DIE!" no lying either

One war is over...but a new one is about to begin. Fun Idea, make a soundtrack CD out of all the songs used during this five chapter arc lol.

One more chapter from me before the Siege story timeframe comes into play, as you can see the next chapter's going to be involving more enlightenment on the treasures, aka the items that showed up during battle and how they will effect a certain group of people, though i'm sure most of you know who the other three are who will receive them.

Thanks to Kanius for helping me with the scene in which Sedna and co appeared, helped greatly dude^^ Also thanks for helping in designing the sacred treasures, next chapter should be fun.

Darkstar I thank you as well, maybe now people will know abit more about our little group of psycho's but that's besides the point ^^;;; Slade is also I guess second in command to Sarge as he takes reign sometimes but not all the time.

If your curious about the code for GranDracmon's castle, it'll be elaborated on next update, but heres a hint for now, the C means center.

Yes Slade has a Starmie, called Ninja Star...and he uses it as a weapon...if your a member of an evil pokemon orginization, watch your heads lol.

Until next time, peace out to all readers.^^


	49. The Legend of the Treasures

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the concept of a CDR rifle, as well as the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Andes/Nirak, Mistress Omega, Maki Hiko, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon KageShurimon,Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon. The Young Guns group belongs to both myself and Darkstarj13, Virus, Magmusmon/Brimstone, The Beast Tamers, Yui and DarkGabumon, Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, Angemon X, Dimitri and Fatih, Celesta X and Sailor Sedna/Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the Digital Warlord, concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Well no more extra disclaimers for now, let's continue on now that the war has passed...but something bigger looms lol.

Thanks again to Kanius for helping me out with a scene in this update as well as the designs of the four treasures^^

**Chapter 48: The Legend of the Treasures, Final Preparations.**

_**Canyon Dominion/Zion village/XLR-08**_

"So your going with X Dimitri?" Karin asked her boyfriend, having powered down back into her human form, Dimitri had also powered down back into human form with his partner Faith resting on his shoulder, Ryo had already taken the Xros Wars group back to thier world with Ken's digimon having thanked them for thier services, he had also located the world that the Kouji and Kouichi had come from and opted to take them home as well which was good, but this still left the Kari in the real world to deal with.

"Yes, I need to talk to dad and inform him about that Arkadimon, besides someone's gonna have to bring the reinforcements back from there, it might as well be me." he said glancing back at X who was still holding Kari and Gatomon. "Seems that using his power to jump through the demensions left him exhausted, he needs rest." he said before hugging his girlfriend one last time. "Make sure Ken gets back on his feet before we return and stay safe ok?" Karin nodded and hugged him back before he and X went into his own time space pod and left for the past time line of the DF-616 universe, Karin walked back into the healing chamber were Ken was to find he was now awake...and trying to resist the urge to pass out again due to the needles in his body.

"Ken are feeling better?" she asked, he nodded reluctantly although his head seemed to be having spazisms.

"Yeah I think feel better now, thank you sis." he said in quiet tone before thinking..._whoever put these in me...is going to be stabbed once for each needle..._ eventually the time came to remove the needles and after taking thirty minutes for the local healer digimon to remove them as Ken was ready to strangle them if they made even one mistake, once they were done patching him up he stood up quickly and yawned, it was almost as it he had taken no damage at all.

"Ken are you sure you should be moving so fast?" Karin asked concerned, Ken nodded.

"I don't know what that Bacta stuff was, but it worked alright." he said throwing out a few mock punches in the air before feeling a tight cramp around his arm muscles..."Ok...maybe not..." he said straining hard for the pain to vanish, Karin sighed abit while hugging him.

"You've got to take it easy, you barely survived that ordeal brother." she said carringly, though upon saying this, Ken's eyes lit up as he started walking out slowly and met up with his digimon outside, CyberBeelzemon, Grey, Gallantmon X and the ever stoic Utopia awaited him.

"Finally up and about eh?" CyberBeelzemon asked, Ken sighed while looking around, slowly becoming nervous.

"Where are the others?" he demanded, Gallantmon X rubbed his head as Grey pointed to KageShurimon who was conversing with a Dinohumon.

"Well, Titaniamon and JetSilphymon decided to help the amazons back to thier kingdom, and as you can see Kagemon had to Digilock himself again, this time with the Shurimon leader who's agreed to join us, he's passing on leadership right now though." Ken clenched his hands as he was told this.

"Arresterdramon aside since someone had to make sure Lucemon didn't get out, what about the rest of them?" he demanded, Karin could see he was beginning to tremble.

"Well...MetalMamemon is part of me now." said CyberBeelzemon.

"Grademon and Shakkoumon got taken down by that crazy bastard Arkadimon, Shakkoumon was choked to death and Grademon used an Omega Code sphere to go kamikaze...it didn't work." said Grey, Ken palmed his head.

"It's official, when people or digimon get near me they get hurt or die...i'm a walking god a death..." Karin walked up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think about it like that, those digimon faught thier hardest for you and were glad to be with you, i'm sure they'll continue to watch over you as well." Ken nodded as AegisDramon came up. "Whoa what digimon is this!?" Karin wondered as she could feel immense power flowing form it.

"I am Aegisdramon, nice to meet you Kensuke." the creature said, Grey sweatdropped.

"I've only heard rumors about your kind, they say your one of the strongest digimon known outside the super ultimate department and that is impressive, but why are you here?" he asked.

"I've been instructed to join you, a golden sphere hit me when I was a MegaSeadramon, and when it did I became this after a female voice saying to protect you." Ken became shocked upon hearing this, but couldn't help but smile as a single tear fell from his right eye.

_Thanks for looking out for me Grandma._ he thought as the group was then interupted by the clearing of throats, turning around Mikato and Shizuka had returned and had dragged Maki with them. "What's he doing here?" Ken asked, Mikato rolled her eyes.

"Your friend Slade told us to go get him, but considering the circumstances right now, it's probably for the best." she replied as Maki stood up angrily.

"You didn't have to drag me here by my neck, I could've choked." he replied, Shizuka however fixed a glare on him.

"Given the fact that your partner is now our enemy we don't have time for such pleasures Maki." this shocked all present except them as thier partners came up. "Among the enemy there was a Caiusmon, turns out it was infact Maki's partner, GranDracmon apparently revived him from the darkness and is using him against us." Ken sighed.

"I thought I felt something familiar during the battle, but I couldn't tell what it was..." he muttered. "So that was Coronamon after all."

"Yes it was." said Liollmon. "Apparently he's declared death upon us all, especially Maki for abandoning him." Maki became suprised upon hearing this.

"Yeah he even said that he would go after you once he got done with us Maki, he seemed really pissed too." Maki didn't know what to think.

"Why can't you all understand how I feel about this?" Ken sighed.

"I know your still having conflictions about digimon as a whole and how you feel they ruined your life dude, but let's think even if it's only temporary don't you think that you could at least join back up long enough to get your partner back, he doesn't deserve to suffer under the veil of darkness because of your actions, think about that." Maki wanted to interject but Ken continued. "Look we're not going after them right now, but when we do I expect you to make a decision." Ken said, CyberBeelzemon smirked as Maki walked off to a secluded area, the ninja's followed to keep an eye on him.

"Might be sooner than ya think, we got the coordinates...somewhat down for where his castle is finally, Arkadimon leaked them when he had to leave." Aegisdramon sighed.

"He didn't seem too happy about that, but then again I don't think he would've survived what Neptunemon had in mind." he replied as Grey sweatdropped at the image of Arkadimon seemingly enjoying getting blitzkrieged by missiles.

"We'll never know, in any case what's the code?" he asked.

"**XDYC dash six six six.**" said Gallantmon X, Karin and Ken both looked confused.

"Other than the obvious number of the beast, I don't know what the rest of that means." said Ken, Karin nodded.

"I'm sure Ryo can figure it out, he's better at that kinda stuff than I am since he travels to different worlds more often." she replied as Titaniamon and JetSilphymon returned.

"So how are the amazons holding up?" Ken asked.

"There doing fine, though Athenamon isn't too happy she wasn't able to get her hands on the demon senshi witch, no offense Sailor Sedna." said Titaniamon, Karin was abit suprised by this at first, but then she realised who she was talking with.

"Ah I remember you now, Titaniamon right? My fellow senshi spoke highly of you during the battles with the Radjita, but why are you with Ken?" Titaniamon explained what had happened, Karin was suprised, as well as disapointed that her clone was involved again. "I can't wait to deal with her, she's done enough damage behind my back to let things slide anymore." Titaniamon nodded.

"If anyone can defeat her proper you can, Ken has beaten her many a time from what his digimon have told me, but has been unsuccessful in killing her." she replied, Gallantmon X sweatdropped as he remembered the time he blew her skull off in the church bell tower of the graveyard dominion.

_I'm suprised she came back from that, how does she do it._ he wondered.

"Well after what happened today, I think all my chances to try are gone." Ken said looking into Karin's eyes deeply and seriously. "Your the only one that can take her now, she's lost all sense of herself, and she needs to be put down, but I can't do it obviously it'll be up to you sis." Karin nodded with a smile and hugged him.

"You finally understand bro, i'm glad." she said as Ken's male digimon started laughing, Titaniamon and JetSilphymon glared at them to shut them up as Ken withdrew them all to rest, KageShurimon then walked up.

"The three dragons would like to speak with both of you, and Ken from this day forward I will stay by your side as one of your partners." he said, Ken nodded as he had KageShurimon enter his digivice, he and Karin went before the three dragons as Goldramon came forward.

"I understand you plan to go for GranDracmon finally, if you intend to do this we request that you recover the three treasures from his underlings." Ken was confused.

"Excuse me..." CyberBeelzemon came back out of Ken's Digivice without being summoned as he knew what they were referring too.

"Hang on, you mean that dragon like scale and the football sized seed are treasures?" the dragons nodded as Azulongmon spoke.

"Yes along with the feather that was inside Belialmon, those items were created by the four of us digimon soverigns for times of trouble, they can grant power boosts to digimon that resonate with the same power elements, but if the elements don't meet the criteria...well you found out first hand as did that foreign alien..." CyberBeelzemon nodded while looking at his hand, he could still see the marks left by the thorny vines that came out of the seed.

"So wait...his three underlings have them? How'd that happen?" asked Ken.

"It was when GranDracmon first attacked our realm and imprisoned Huanglongmon, when he killed the other soverigns he stole the the treasures using a containment unit that was able to supress thier powers, however only those three were taken. Baihumon's treasure was not and was taken by the Inumon clan before he could get it." Ken sighed at this as Karin put on a thoughtful look.

"Treasures made after the sacred beasts, I wonder..." Goldramon smirked.

"Quite perceptive sailor sedna, indeed those treasures can be used by any digimon...but it's not limited to just them, if a human happened to be attuned to them they could use it as well." Karin gasped at how Goldramon knew so much. "I happen to be a watcher myself, i've been observing your world for quite some time and after some discussion I believe the four beast tamers would be suited to carry on these treasures, however the one who owns Byakko's power must obtain that treasure first before going for the other three and GranDracmon." he said before the three dragons sent a combined beam of power into her henshin rod, subsequently the Dragon Saber appeared in her hands and also received the boost.

"What is this for?" MagnaDramon smiled.

"The Dragon Saber you weld functions like a keyblade that can unlock doors between worlds, with this and the power up to your henshin rod, you will be able to return to your world, send the beast tamer of Byakko here along with two others and thier partners, and then gather your other forces before returning here instead of having to wait out a recharge period to do so, we urge you to move quickly as time isn't on our side." Ken looked at Karin and nodded.

"Send Himura and two others here and i'll take them to find the treasure while you gather up everyone who's gonna fight ok sis?" he said smiling, Karin nodded and hugged him one last time before opening a portal with her dragon saber.

"Just be careful brother, I don't want you to get hurt again before the battle even starts." she said as she vanished, Ken nodded and waved goodbye as she vanished, a few moments later Himura and his partner Inumon, Rika and Renamon, and finally Yui and DarkGabumon arrived.

"We heard everything from Karin." said Rika as the portal closed behind them. "What's this about treasures?" the three dragons retold thier tell, Rika felt displeased. "Why am I not suprised that this jerk would do that." she muttered.

"Yes, the Seriyuu Scale which I created, the Genbu Seed of Ebonwumon and the Phoenix Feather of Zhequemon were all taken, only the Byakko Fang that Baihumon created escaped capture due to the clever thinking of the Inumon clan." said Azulongmon.

"Is this the same clan we talked about before back during the Paradixalmon ordeal?" Inumon asked as Ken nodded.

"They ain't very sociable, but they are tough." he said as they prepared to move out Maki walked up.

"I've decided i'm going to fight with you, but only long enough to get my partner back then it's back to the usual part timing." Ken smiled abit.

"Part timing it is better than not helping at all, but uh, where are your cards at?" he asked, Maki sighed.

"Considering how I was you know dragged here I didn't exactly get to bring em with me!" he growled. "How would I use them anyway!?" Ken took Maki's digivice and a small beam of power flowed from his own to Maki's.

"I've given your digivice a temporaly power upgrade that should last through the upcoming battle, still we need to get your cards." to the shock of both, Rika took up a card case and handed it to Maki.

"Just borrow mine for a while, but I expect them back and in perfect condition." she said, Maki nodded.

"Tell the two ninja's to get ready while we're gone alright?" he said, Maki nodded as Ken lead the group out to the Devide...

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

"I'm glad Kari's back safe and sound." said TK who stood over her as she rested in a bed with Gatomon, Tai nodded.

"Yeah, but that fire digimon who did this is going to pay so hard." he said clenching his hands. "Didn't Dimitri say they know where he is now?" Sora nodded.

"Well yeah, but they still need a little time to decipher the exact code, and besides him and Keke had to go and find Yamato...wonder how that's going, X and Pikkan went off to get the others too." Tai sighed.

"Knowing Yamato, probably not good." Tai muttered.

xxxxx

_**File Island/DF-616**_

_I knew this wasn't going to be easy..._Keke muttered in her thoughts as she watched her brother attempt to convince Yamato to join them, so far it wasn't going well.

"Father do you realise this digimon seeks your life, the very one Kari destroyed during the Paradixalmon ordeal." Yamato growled at Dimitri's tone.

"I still don't see why it's my problem, why doesn't that stupid brat handle it with his newfound power he's just going to rub in my face!" he yelled back, Dimitri growled this time as thier aura's flared, ready to clash.

"He's lucky he didn't die out there, he came so close to dieing it wasn't funny, and Ken isn't like you when it comes to showing off power!" Yamato snarled.

"Fine, I'll go, but when this digimon appears before us I'm taking it myself got it!" he declared before flying off, Dimitri couldn't stop him.

"He's got no idea what he is dealing with, Arkadimon now has a sense of what's going on and isn't mindless this time, he might not be as powerful but that mindset makes him deadly." Keke walked up and put her hands on Dimitri's shoulder.

"Let's go back to the others and see if we can't work out a plan to stop him, if need be we'll jump in wether he likes it or not." Dimitri nodded and they headed back to the Soverign's Lair to regroup.

xxxxx

_**Devide/XLR-08**_

"Man this place looks bad, the Inumon's really live here?" Yui wondered, Ken nodded.

"Just them and the occasional Cazadormon." DarkGabumon rose an eyebrow at this.

"Wait a second, Cazadormon actually exist?" he asked, all turned to him. "Nothing major, just something I remember hearing when I was serving Pharohmon." he said.

"What's that?" Inumon asked.

"He was trying to fuse some of his Scarabmon with the Cazadormon due to the fact that have the most lethal poisons known in all realms, however he was not successful in doing so and stopped doing it, I thought they were just rumors since not one of us saw a Cazadormon..." he stopped when a buzzing noise was heard, along came three of them.

"Don't let em sting you!" Ken yelled, Inumon and Renamon both took point.

"Like they could." said Inumon as he and Renamon both charged up thier attacks.

"**Diamond Storm!**" yelled Renamon as she unleashed her attack destroying one of them.

"**Hell Arrows!**" Inumon yelled deleting the other, seeing that it's two companions had been destroyed effortlessly the third one turned around, and flew the other way, however the young Inumon from before was in it's pathzone, Yui quickly held up her digivice and fused with her partner into Lady Lupin and quickly destroyed the bug before it could reach the young Inumon.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned in her dual voice, the young Inumon was mesmerized by her as the others came up.

"Abit overkill to use your mega form on a champion eh sis?" Himura asked, however Ken nodded it off.

"Just because thier only champions and easy to pick off doesn't mean you can underestimate them, thier poison can kill rookie's instantly, Champion digimon in a few hours and Ultimates within days, only Mega and Armor digimon are immune to the poison's effects and I heard that while thier is an antidote, finding it in time isn't easy, who knows what effect thier poison would have on humans." he remarked as Yui helped the young Inumon up.

_It's like looking at a goddess..._ he thought before Himura's Inumon helped him up as well, he eyed Ken. "I see you've returned, what do you need now?" Ken sighed.

"Lead us inside and i'll explain everything" he replied, the Young Inumon nodded and did so, but as he led the small group into the chamber, several snarls were heard followed by a large one.

"I thought I told you not to return here boy..." the chieftan YoukaiInumon stopped when he saw Himura's Inumon. "What is this, another Inumon?" He sniffs the air. "Not only partnered with a human, but you have the digital hazard symbol on your chest, how strange." Ken was confused about this but then saw the mark himself.

_The hell how'd that get there!?_ he wondered as Himura's Inumon wasn't too keen on how he was being spoken too.

"Why is that?!" Himura's Inumon demanded. Himura quickly put up his hand as his spirit aura flared making all the Inumon present shocked.

"Leader of the Inumon tribe, we've come to retrieve the Byakko Fang on behalf of the dragons, will you give it to us?" This caused all of the Inumons to recoil in shock as the chieften glared.

"I can tell you're not a normal human. Then again my perception of the human race has been tested due to the actions of the other child..." he muttered glaring at Ken who looked ready to battle. "I tell you what. I will give you the fang on one condition: your partner Inumon must fight me one on one with no interference. If I lose the fang is yours, but should I win, you must fork up something of equal value: the bond between you and your partner." Rika and Renamon both gasped at this.

"Hold on he can't be serious! You can't force them to relinquish thier partnership?!" Rika demanded.

"Why not? You come in here claiming my clans treasure and you have one of our kind partnered with a human. This is a chance I've been waiting for, to see if humans can really give Digimon the strength they need to be stronger. Think of it as a test of conviction. Besides if you're serious about the sword such tests are necessary."

Ken sighed lightly. _Not to me. Nuke all opposers and take the thing is a much better option. _He thought as the Chieftan's aura flared.

"Come and get me Inumon! Transform to your Mega form and let's do this!" Himura looked at his partner.

**(Insert Song- Three Days Grace-Time of Dieing)**

"Don't worry Himura, I will not lose." With that Inumon digivolved into YoukaiInumon as well, flashing off an impressive aura that made all of the other "Inumon" in awe as the two dog Digimon prepared to go at it.

_I__numon be careful. He means business... _thought Renamon concerned as the two prepared to clash.

The YoukaiInumons finally clashed head-on, landing rapidfire blows and claw strikes. YoukaiInumon (H) went for a claw thrust, but YoukaiInumon (C) parried the blow and kicked him. YoukaiInumon (H) caught the other's foot and threw him aside. YoukaiInumon (C) landed on all fours and drew out his blade. He bumrushed YoukaiInumon (H) quickly and landed a blade strike to YoukaiInumon (H)'s side. YoukaiInumon (H) quickly pulled out his blade and blockeed the Chieftan's blade. The YoukaiInumons held their ground with their blades grinding against each other.

YoukaiInumon (C) lowered his eyes and saw an opening through YoukaiInumon (H). Like he veteran warrior he was, he exploited the young one's lack of foresight and slashed at his side. YoukaiInumon (H) howled as he grabbed his side, but this left him wide open for YoukaiInumon (C) to hit him with black flames ignited from his blade. _Damn this is a close fight, thier chief wasn't bluffing about his strength, but to take on Belialmon he'd have to be tough. _Ken thought.

"_**Blades of Inferno!**_" roared YoukaiInumon (C) as he repeatedly hit YoukaiInumon (H) with blades of fire. He ran straightforward and landed another Blades of Inferno, knocking YoukaiInumon (H) back.

Hitting the back of a wall, YoukaiInumon (H) gingerly walked forward. YoukaiInumon (C) dashed ahead and went for a blade strike. YoukaiInumon (H) closed his eyes and barely turned his body around as the Chieftan narrowly went past him. YoukaiInumon (H) swerved behind the Chieftan and hit the back of his sword into YoukaiInumon (C). YoukaiInumon (c) stumbled back as the back of the blade hit his side. YoukaiInumon (H) lunged at the Chieftan, attempting to slash him. The Chieftan turned around and lifted his blade, which YoukaiInumon (H) matched by hitting it with his own blade.

Both YoukaiInumons roared. "_**Blades of Inferno!**_" They expelled dark flames through their blades, which knocked each other. Their dark flames leaked out and cleared away the nearest rock formations.

YoukaiInumon (H) clashed blades with the Chieftan again as more dark flames expelled and blasted away a tall rock formation. YoukaiInumon (C) jumped up and fell on YoukaiInumon (H) attempting to cut him in half. YoukaiInumon (H) evaded the Chieftan's attack and barrel-rolled to the side. He rebounded by charging forward and swinging his blade at the Chieftan's feet. YoukaiInumon (C) jumped up and avoided YoukaiInumon (H)'s attack.

"You're not bad, young pup!" YoukaiInumon (C) bellowed. "But, you have much to learn!"

"You haven't seen anything yet..." YoukaiInumon rebuked as he raised his right hand. Himura, Rika, Renamon, and the others recognized the stance.

"He couldn't be going for...!" Renamon exclaimed.

"Inumon!" Himura shouted. "Be careful!"

"That attack," YoukaiInumon (C) recognized it. "So, you've mastered that technique?" He readied his blade and charged toward YoukaiInumon (H). "But, you won't use that on me!" He ran faster than YoukaiInumon (H) could perceive and caught Himura's partner with an elbow to his chest.

YoukaiInumon (H) stumbled back after taking an elbow shot. YoukaiInumon (C) swung his blade, but YoukaiInumon (H) countered with his blade. Both warriors were in a standstill for a few seconds, but then the Chieftan kicked YoukaiInumon (H) off his feet and grabbed his arm. He threw YoukaiInumon (H) aside and watched him hit a pile of debris. YoukaiInumon (H) struggled to stand, slamming his blade into the ground.

"Now..." YoukaiInumon (H) growled, raising his right hand.

The Chieftan frowned, mimicking the young one's exact move. "You want to finish this? Fine, but allow me to show you how it's done."

Everyone viewing the two YoukaiInumons were on edge. Himura and Renamon were mostly stricken with apprehension. Renamon gripped her own fingers, meticulously watching YoukaiInumon (H) summoning dark flames from his hand.

The Chieftan summoned his own dark flames from his fingers."Ready to end this?" The Chieftan asked, seeing YoukaiInumon (H) ready to launch his attack.

"Let's get this over with!" YoukaiInumon (H) snapped as enormous dark flames leaked from his hand. "_**Dark Flame Hound!**_" The attack was released akin to Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame. But, these dark flames morphed into the shape of a large black hound rather than a dragon.

"Don't exhaust yourself too soon!" The Chieftan roared, mimicking Himura's partner. "_**Dark Flame Hound!**_" Unlike the young one, he released a large dark hound,the dark flame hounds impacted with enormous force. The YoukaiInumons held their ground and released more flame power to overwhelm each other.

"INUMON!" Himura encouraged his partner. Clenching his fists, he yelled again. "We have to prove why we're worthy of the Byakko Fang! We can't fail!"

"C'mon, Inumon...!" Renamon crossed her fingers.

"Won't... let them down...! I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN!" YoukaiInumon (H) shouted, delving deep into the reserves of his dark flames and suddenly, the Chieftan sensed YoukaiInumon (H)'s power spike and watched his dark hound expand and began engulfing his dark beast. However, the Chieftan released more power to match his opponent's dark hound.

_So, you're on my level. Your Dark Flame Hound matches my own... I've misjudged you._ The Chieftan thought as he and YoukaiInumon (H) watched their dark hounds engulf each other and explode, knocking both YoukaiInumons back.

"INUMON!" Himura and Renamon screamed.

"CHIEF!" The Inumons howled in shock.

**(song ends)**

_Our dark hounds canceled each other out._ YoukaiInumon (H) thought as he and the Chieftan hit the ground simultaneously. "You've passed the test," YoukaiInumon (C) muttered, struggling to sit up.

Himura's partner blinked in shock. "I did...? But, neither of us came out victorious...!" He sat up to see Himura, Renamon, Rika, and the others run up to him.

"It wasn't about winning or losing in the end, you proved to me that when humans and digimon are together they do gain great power, I needed to see if from more than just one angle." he said while looking at Ken. "I should've known when I saw you fighting that fire demon that I was mistaken about humans, but now I know the truth...and that our treasure will be safe in your hands." he said as he walked over to a rock formation and pressed down on a small rock, the rocks shifted about until one rock appeared, holding the apparent Byakko Fang on it, a large sword with a white fur hilt.

"Whoa, nice!" said Inumon as he regressed back to his rookie form, Ken sweatdropped as did Rika.

_Haven't I seen this weapon before?_ Ken wondered before remembering a certain white haired dog like person had used it during the chaos at the tokyo dome.

_It looks just like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga_...Himura thought as his Byakko card appeared in front of him. _What do you think Byakko, can we use this?_

**Oh yes, the power eminating from this blade will definitely increase our powers, the same should apply to the other beasts when their items are reclaimed from those who stole them. **Everyone watched as the blade was absorbed into the card and when it was the aura around Himura pratically doubled in growth.

"Holy cow!" he thought as he formed blades on his hands and made them vanish. "This is awsome! I feel Incredible!" Yui nodded.

"Oh yeah, your power's gone up, does this mean the same will happen with the others." Rika smirked abit.

"Hopefully so, Himura was the last one among us to Bio-merge though so this kinda makes up for that." she said, the Inumon Cheiften then spoke.

"If your going after GranDracmon, please take me and ten of my best men along with you, we have a long standing score to settle with him!" Ken was suprised.

"How'd you figure that out?" he asked.

"Why else would anyone want our treasure, we're not stupid." said an InfernalInumon, Ken sighed.

"Very well, but you'll have to travel in my digivice for the time being." Ken said before the Young Inumon ran up to the Cheiften.

"Father let me go with you! I must be with you at all times!" the chieften put his hands on the Young Inumon's shoulders.

"No your must remain here, for if anything happens to me, you will become the new leader my son." the Young Inumon looked down abit at this but then nodded.

"I will not fail you father." Ken overheard this and shook his head.

_Words that should not be spoken...I don't like this idea now._ he thought as he sucked the YoukaiInumon Cheiften, four InfernalInumons and six HellInumons into his digivice B.A.X. "We'll make sure to get them back alive, count on it." he said to the young Inumon who looked at Yui expectantly for an answer.

"Yeah, Ken's right we'll take care of them so don't worry ok?" she said smiling, this made the young Inumon happy.

"If your saying it'll be ok then I believe you, be careful in the upcoming battle." the group nodded and headed back to the Canyon Dominion.

"Hopefully the others have converged cause it's time to end this crap once and for all." Ken said to the others who all nodded, ready to go.

xxxxx

_**XDYC-666**_

"Wonder why everyone's in full panic?" asked Arkadimon sarcastically as he watched various demon digimon taking up battle posistions and such with weapons around the castle.

"Probably because someone couldn't keep thier damn mouth shut." Caiusmon replied. "One thing's for sure, a seige is about to commence full force and we've gotta be ready."

"I don't need to be cause i'm not a chicken shit coward." said Arkadimon as he walked off, Caiusmon sweatdropped.

"I'm not scared either, but why do I have doubts about this..." he muttered before heading off to prepare himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken and his compatriots run into new trouble upon retruning from other missions, seven warriors of darkness converge upon them, who are these new foes, more next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well as you can see the Seige is coming up, but from my perspective this story's about to take a breather for abit because after the seige another side arc will be kicking up before returning to this story, but i'm going to put my time into the seige first as not to get confused.

The Byakko Fang's design was all Kanius idea, it's awsome too^^ so are the other three^^ and who better to weld them^^

I hope you all look forward to the chaos presented soon in the seige and until then and next time here, peace out readers^^


	50. The Rise of the Evo-Lites, The Fall of D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, and the Evo-lite Group. Darkstar,Kiva and Blazer belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin.

Well here we are at the closing point for Accel Stream Season 1, lets get to it, if you haven't read the collab story between me and Kanius "The Seige of GranDracmon" I suggest you do so as there are some aspects in this update that stem from that story.

Small warning, there's some gore in this chapter, so if your not up for that go no further.

**Accel Stream Season 1 Finale: The Rise of the Evo-Lites, The Fall of Dramon X.**

_**Ken's apartment/XLR-08**_

_We've only got a few more days before winter break's over, then it's back to hell. _Ken thought as he layed on his bed, starring at the ceiling before glancing over to his digivice which he then took and looked at. _This thing's gone and changed again as well...just like I ha.. _ Ken stopped and held his hand across his chest area, specifically where his heart was, he could feel a familiar stinging pain taking effect. "Damn, it's only been three days but it's hurting more..what the hell did GranDracmon do!?" Ken wondered, but deep down he didn't want to know. _I've seen my fair share of curses in anime's and games, I don't know what's going to happen and I don't want to know. _ Ken thought before looking at the digi-memory SD cards he had obtained as well from the previous ordeal, upon the cards were pictures of Deamon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, Digmon, and Renamon. "So these are like the digi-memories that were used in that Xros Wars universe, here's hoping I don't need to use em." Ken muttered as he put them away, and prepared to head off to bed, however before he did so, his digivice began beeping and came to life, a message floated in the air. "I see, so Ryo's found out where the other Kari's home is, that's awsome, better contact the others so we can meet in the park, as he began to contact his collegues, he didn't notice he was being watched by two dark figures.

"You sure about this Griel?" his collegue asked.

"Yes Krieg, we need to get him to join us if possible." the one known as Griel responsed.

"What if he doesn't, he don't seem like someone who's easily swayed?" Krieg asked again.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, I would rather not kill one of our kind." he said before the two vanished as Ken got dressed again and headed out of his apartment towards Shinjuku Park.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Park/XLR-08**_

"So Ryo finally found where her home is huh, that's awsome!" said Mikato as she and Shizuka arrived along with Kari and their partners, Maki and Coronamon had also come and he was stupified to see another Kari among them.

"Geez, what the hell did I miss exactly?" he wondered as Shizuka smiled to Kari.

"Alot obviously, but isn't this great Kari you're going home!" she said grinning, Kari and Gatomon nodded.

"Well sure i'm happy but are you guys sure you don't want me to stay and help fight off any other evil forces?" she asked, before anyone could respond a chuckle was heard.

"Hope your not referring to us." came a loud voice, turning around the group saw a large man wearing wrestling tunic, boots and other atttire assentials that looked like they came from Greece, easily standing at about eight feet tall with large buldging muscles, from behind him a Boltmon walked up to his side.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Ken asked, getting his digivice out, the others did the same as this had become second nature by now.

"Oh please we don't wish to fight, at least not you Kensuke Rainer." said another voice, when Ken, Mikato, Shizuka, and Kari saw the owner of the voice, they nearly did a double take.

"Beyond!?" they all declared, however the man chuckled.

"Ah, so the rumors of my brother causing havoc a while back were true, he always was impatient." the newcomer said as he landed, in his hands he held a digi-vice model that was like the one Beyond had, only it was pure gold, and had angelic symbols on it, with tiny angel wings in the corners. "We've only come to talk to you Kensuke Rainer, the others do not intrest us." the newcomer said simply, however this mearly served to anger the others.

"What was that!?" Mikato declared with a growl, however Ken waved his hand.

"Stand down now, we don't need to cause unnecessary trouble." He looked at the "Beyond" like figure and fixed him with a glare. "Explain to me who you are, now." he demanded, this made the man sigh.

"Fine, my name is Griel, I am the leader of a group known as the Evo-lites." Ken rolled his eyes.

"Another pokemon related reference lovely." Griel facefaulted, making the taller person laugh.

"That was pretty good." he said as Griel narrowed his eyes at Ken.

"I know, but the origin of the word for us stems from evoution, and elite, you see like you we too have the power to become what you call an "ascendant" but we don't believe ourselves to be as such, we believe ourselves to be "higher" than that." he said, Ken was confused as Maki threw in his two cents.

"How are you guys any different?" he demanded.

"Allow me to explain, while it is true that being able to fuse or as the tamers would call it "bio-merging" between a human and a digimon is indeed an intresting thing and it shows just how strong the bond is between digimon and partner, however it also makes the digimon "incomplete" after all the first ascendant known was a pure digimon, he did not have the "limitations" of a human holding him back." Griel continued after taking a moment to breathe. "Simply put, we know how to remove that limitation and become true Ascendants unlike the charlitans who exist in the DF-616 universe." Ken sighed.

"Yes plese tell me how, because so far all i've been hearing is hypocrisy at it's finest." he retorted, Griel smiled evily.

"Have you ever given any thoughts to the particle convertor that you obtained when you became an ascendant Ken?" Ken thought for a moment.

"Not really, I just assumed it was there to help me fight better." he replied, Griel's grin widened.

"Very few ascendants are blessed with those convertors, usually ones who become ascendants in ways other than the normal method, however what you don't realise is that the more you use the convertor, the more your body begins to transcend the limitations of flesh and become digital yourself, by doing that the impurity factor of an Ascendant is eliminated and the ascendant becomes pure digital, just like the ancestor to all of them." Ken growled as Mikato and Shizuka were awed by this, the two of them had seen Ken fight as Dramon X more than anyone else and they knew about his convertors abilities as well.

"So your saying those abilities to heal, go faster and such are all thanks to that convertor?" Ken demanded, Griel nodded.

"Indeed, and that's why we want you to join us, we can train you to master your convertor, master your latent powers and then strike down those who would dare call themselves ascendants, including the one you despise, Metella X..." Ken's fists started tightening at this. "Why does this anger you, I know you want to gouge out his eyeballs and skullfuck him, but the only reason you didn't do so was because you knew his collegues would just revive him with thier digi-cores." Ken had enough.

"I think we're done talking, now you either get out of my sight, or i'll show you what your intestines look like when I pry them from your body and choke you with them!" Griel.

"Such a shame, I was hoping to do this without resorting to violence, but it seems that you are violent prone." snapping his fingers a powerful surge of energy ripped through the area causing all to shudder under it.

**(execute song- 5d's ost-Enemy Attack)**

"What the hell!?" Demanded Coronamon.

"What's emitting this pressure!?" Liollmon wondered as they saw Boltmon was simply standing there doing nothing.

"Well it's not him so who could it..." Bearmon stopped when they saw a bright light above them, from the light a large digimon resembling Paradixalmon appeared, however this one looked more like Goldramon with Omnimon's arms in the right places, and no secondary mouth, instead the digimon seemed to have several angel wings upon his back.

"Allow me to introduce you to my partner, Paradisomon!" Griel said as the digimon held up his Gurumon arm.

"_**Holy Buster!**_" the digimon called out unleashing a powerful blast down towards Ken who's eyes widened as it came in around him and exploded.

"KEN!" the others yelled out as they were all pushed back from the force of the attack. Griel smiled along with the bigger man and Boltmon, but thier smiles turned to looks of someone who had been trolled when the smoke cleared and Ken was not there, what had been destroyed was a dummy.

"The hell, substitution technique, but those ninja's were..." the bigger man stuttered only to turn around to see Ken being dropped from the air by KageShurimon, who proceeded to kick him in the face hard knocking him over.

"Call that one the "drive by!" Ken muttered as he landed and flared up his digisoul charge. "**Digisoul Charge, Ascention!**" he called out fusing with Veemon to become Dramon X, the big man got off the ground and glared hold up a green colored D3.

"**Evo-lite fusion engage, Blitz X!**" he called out fusing with his Boltmon to become a now nine foot tall warrior wearing wrestling attire, and spiked elbow and kneepads, Boltmon's Axe was now even bigger now as well as Blitz X grabbed it and rushed Dramon X who withdrew KageShurimon and dodged his slashes easily, however the shockwaves alone were enough to carve any nearby tree's and cars in half as the others were lucky to dodge the strikes barely. "Stand still and take your punishment at the hands of the mighty Kreig!" try as the mighty warrior could though, he couldn't hit Dramon X which made him mad, making a stinging memory come back to him. "That's it, CURSE YOU SAILOR JUPITER! _**TORMENT OF ZEUS!**_ " the sky darkened around them all as lightning was called down into the warrior, collecting around his elbow and kneepads before channeling to his axe which he then swung forward releasing a powerful earth splitting blast of electricity that blasted all over the place destroying more objects as Dramon X immediantly countered the technique with his own signature one.

"_**Ryuken Wave!**_" Ken fired off his energy beam which managed to block most of the electricity out, but not all of it as a few bolts got through hitting his shoulders making them feel numb, Blitz X however had not gotten off easily either as he tried to simply bat the wave away, but found he couldn't move his arm as it stunned it.

**(song ends)**

"Seems you've underestimated him Kreig." Griel said before holding up his right hand and turned it around, on his arm there was a strange seal marked in blood that only Ken recognized inside Dramon X.

_That looks like a command seal from Fate Stay Night, what's going...oh shit._ Dramon X's thoughts stopped as he felt four more powerful energies heading thier way, before long two robot like digimon appeared, one looking like a beast and the other being humanoid, however Dramon X noticed they were small compared to the others due to the fact that two small children were wearing the "digimon" like armor. _Aren't those...no way the two kid armor riders from Gun X Sword._

"I apologize for being late my master." came a female voice, behind Griel a woman landed, she looked like a human gypsy due to her attire and the fact she was holding a crystal ball, but she had cat like characteristics as well such as her hands and feet.

"It's no problem Caster, tell me how did fusing with Persiamon feel?" he asked the newcomer. "Or Should I call you Mystique X?"

"Either is fine my master." she said simply, although Dramon X did sense abit of disdain.

_This keeps getting better, who else is gonna show up?_ he thought before one more figure appeared, this one looked like ImperialDramon in his fighter mode, but it was clearly not him as he was much smaller, and when he turned Ken noticed he was wearing a particular set of armor that anyone who had seen Dragonball Z would recognize. "Someone from the DBZ universe is here too!?" he demanded, Griel smiled.

"Yes, say hello to Imperial X, fusion of Burter of the Ginyu Force and BlackImperialDramon." Maki and the others sweatdropped.

"Suddenly he doesn't seem all that threatening." Maki muttered.

"Hey!" Imperial X called. "Don't make me beat you with my speed!" he barked out, as Griel continued.

"Mystique X, fusion of the beauty Caster from the Fate Stay Night universe, as well as Persiamon." he then looked at the two armored warriors. "Carossa and Mellissa of a mech piolting universe, turned thier mechs into digimon and they are magnificant as Sin X and Sen X!" he said.

_More like your a freak._ Ken thought inside Dramon X as Griel continued.

"Finally there is Viper X, fusion of Yuki Terumi and Sandiramon...wait where is he?" Ken's eyes widened.

_Your shitting me, HE's an evo-lite?_ he thought as Sen X spoke.

"He said...he didn't want to come." the evo-lite said in a soft yet scared voice, which caused Griel to palm his head.

"I'll deal with him later..." he growled before glaring at Ken. "This is your last chance Ken, come with us willingly or we'll do this by force." Sin X then spoke up.

"Wasn't killing his parents forceful enough?" the brash ascedant said, upon hearing this Dramon X's eyes widened as everyone else became shocked.

"What did you just say!?" Dramon X demanded, Griel's sick smiled returned.

"Sin X is correct, we killed your parents as back up to force your hand, now you have no choice." everyone else was shocked as Dramon X's anger started boiling.

"Don't listen to them Ken, there lying!" Shizuka shouted out, however Griel's eyes began glowing as did Dramon X's.

"Telepathy!?" Dramon X demanded as he struggled to get his "vision" back, but he couldn't as Griel nodded.

"Indeed, watch..." Dramon X saw a vision, a vision of Sin X blasting away at his parents with shoulder mounted lazer cannons on his beast like armor, the image of his parents blood being spilled upon the ground and him not even knowing it, made his breathing become harder as inside the area around his heart continued to darken.

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

_This isn't good..._since the fight with GranDracmon, X made it a point to take more notes on Ken's activities especially since he had been revealed as a "Zero" user, however he wasn't liking where things were going at the moment. "Ken don't give into your anger..." he muttered as he could tell Ken was starting to slip from focus to insanity.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Park/XLR-08**_

Dramon X was becoming more unstable with each passing moment, although he didn't want to believe it, Ken knew that Griel was telling the truth. "Heh look at him he's quivering in fear." Blitz X mocked, however Griel wasn't so sure as the sky remained dark above them when normally they would return to normal after Blitz X's attack.

_Something's not right here, I do sense anger inside him, but I feel something else as well...something dark and terrifying...wait a second GranDracmon placed a curse on him before he died, could it be taking effect!? _Griel wondered as a pair of gasps were heard.

"What's going on here!?" it was Helena and Karin, Mikato and Shizuka frowned at this.

"You two need to get out of here, it's dangerous!" Mikato declared, as lightning bolts began striking the ground haphazzardly while Dramon X was now on his knees and rolling in pain which only intensified, Helena ran to his side despite the warnings of the ninjas.

"Ken are you alright!?" she asked, Blitz X smirked at this.

"Aw how cute, not..." he said channeling a lightning bolt with his hand and shooting it at Helena, the bolt tore right through her, sending a crystal with a faint light inside of it flying out of sight before she hit the ground lifeless."Stupid Senshi." he muttered as Dramon X saw this and began shaking more as Karin covered her mouth in total shock.

_First my parents...now Helena...DAMN IT THIS ISN'T..._Dramon X couldn't think clearly anymore, the unstablness of pain coursing througout his body caused him to defuse from Veemon who was sucked back inside his digivice. B.A.X. as a dark aura over took Ken and the sound of glass breaking was heard.

_**(Execute Song-Hellsing Ultimate Ost-Broken English)**_

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE, YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE!"he called out as it happened, the darkness around his heart exploded and from it rose a familiar beast, the dragon/pheonix combo move that was known by Hiei and Sailor Mars of the YYDM-01 universe tore into the sky as Ken started laughing like a maniac.

"What the hell is that thing!?" demanded Blitz X as beast rose into the air...and then began it's assault...

xxxxx

_**Soverigns Lair/DF-616**_

_GranDracmon, what have you done!? Was your desire for revenge this deep that you would sink to this level of intensity for revenge...so many corpses and so much blood will now stain Ken for the rest of his life because of this! _the watcher thought as the beast began tearing buildings apart, setting people on fire, slicing others into peices and bits, bones and flesh flying in the air like branches being torn from a tree during a hurricane, blood splattering all over walls, people panicing and running for thier lives as buildings were torn to scrap by the dark flames.

xxxxx

_**Rei's Temple/YYDM-01**_

X wasn't the only one who had caught on, during her fire reading Rei too had become self aware of what was going on, but she didn't know what to do as her pyrokenesis couldn't reach Ken, only Sedna could reach him mentally, but with all the carnage she was witness she didn't know if it telling her was the best idea, assuming she didn't know already. "I see the fool's gone insane finally." Hiei said as he entered the room. "Perhaps I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"Hiei, this isn't his doing, that's clearly the curse that GranDracmon pushed upon him." Hiei didn't care.

"He should be able to overcome such curses if he was a real warrior." he said before heading out. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this, i'll let them discover it themselves." he said leaving, Rei sighed as she struggled to watch what Ken was doing hoping he would calm down.

In another part of the city, the Karin Osaka of this world felt a sharp pain for a moment as she walked home with her boyfriend. "Karin are you alright?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah i'm ok, I just thought I felt something for a moment." she said, before frowning abit. _Was that Ken just now?_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku/XLR-08**_

The park was totalled by the psycotic powers being unleashed, buildings and people all around were still being clipped by blasts from the raging beast which was fueled by Ken's apparent insanity. "How do we stop him!?" Kari wondered as he wouldn't stop laughing, people and children were being torn into peices, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Beat the crap out of him, I don't know!?" Maki declared as they saw Griel and the Evo-Lites had grouped together.

"We must withdraw, that thing will likely kill us if we remain, I forgot how powerful curses by demon lord digimon can be, GranDracmon's the one who did this..." Griel muttered, Blitz X however shrugged.

"I don't care I can take this thing!" he said attempting to swing his axe at it, only for the beast to swoop by and burn the weapon, it then turned in the air and swooped down for another pass which Paradisomon intercepted, however his Greymon arm was burnt off as he pushed it back, quickly grabbing the arm he blasted off the remains of it with his Gururmon arm to keep the "Darkness" from spreading.

"Now do you see what I mean!?" Griel demanded as he noticed Imperial X was about to rush Ken. "Don't you fool!" Imperial X charged Ken, only for the insane person to catch him with his right arm...and absorb him like a vaccum cleaner eating dust. "Damn it, he truely is a Zero user...we must withdraw." he said forming a portal which they quickly funneled into before the energy beast finally exploded, unleashing the last bits of power it had more towers, buildings, people, cars, everything was destroyed as Ken finally stopped laughing and passed out.

"What the hell just..." Maki stopped. "This isn't good, we need to get him out of here." he said, the others agreed as Ryo showed up and was dumbfounded as the Ninja's spoke.

"Come with us to our temple, we'll explain things there." said Mikato, Maki however was hesitant.

"...No...I can't, Ken's already betrayed me once, I don't want to risk it again, especially now that me and Coronamon are back, besides the police are definitely going to be looking for him now...I've...gotta go." he said running off with Coronamon as Kari picked up Ken's digivice.

"I guess he's still having issues trusting Ken." said Shizuka.

"You and I both know Ken knew what was going on though, so he didn't mean to do it." she said as they passed by Karin, Ryo wanted to say something but didn't. "You need to get out of here as well, i'm sorry about your friend but we don't want to get caught by the authorities, Karin simply nodded and headed off as Ryo and Kari followed the girls off and out of the city, Ken was still unconcious the entire time as he was carried out of Tokyo by his remaining friends.

xxxxx

_**Unkown Location/?**_

A Man in a suit, standing next to the Snake Deva Sandiramon smirked with glee as he watched Griel, Paradisomon and the others emerge from a portal looking like a defeated football team. "Wow you all look like you just got pwned badly." Griel shot him a glare.

"Where the fuck were you at, we lost Imperial X and you could've..." Griel stopped and shook his head. "To be honest I doubt you could've made a difference." he said as he turned to face the others who were mentally exhausted from the ordeal.

"What now boss?" Blitz X asked.

"We'll have to wait a while before we can attempt to go after Ken again, GranDracmon's curse was so strong, in fact there's a possibility it might come back, we need him to cool down, besides we've got plenty of time to smoke him out and make him join us." Griel said as he looked at Paradisomon. "Besides we need time to heal as well." he said glancing as his partner before looking at his digivice. _Wether he joins us or not, we must eliminate those charlitans at all costs...well except for Celesta X, she will be mine. _ Griel thought with a smirk before turning to heal his partner with his digivice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How much you wanna bet GranDracmon's laughing at Ken right now, because karma loves to cheat this poor guy over lol.

Well that's it for Accel Stream season 1, before season 2 kicks off a side story (In my side story slamefest) will be taking place (but i want to take a breather since i've been at this for a while so maybe by new years i'll begin it^^;) you can expect Ken's "recovery" (if you think he's going to instantly heal from this, your crazier than me^^; ) to be in the side story although once season 2 gets going, things will be more chaotic.

The Evo-lites, the main villian group of season 2 have arrived, you can tell who they are and what most of thier goals are now, I suppose though I should be more specific.

Griel and Krieg are my characters as well as Paradisomon and thier fusions, if your wondering what Kreig was referring too about Sailor Jupiter, it shall be revealed in season 2.

Caster is from Fate Stay Night, her fusion Mystique X is her fused with a Persiamon

Carossa and Melissa are a pair of twins from the Mech Anime Gun X Sword, thier "evo-lite" modes are based off the armors they ride Sin of Friday, and Sen of Saturday respectively.

Yuki Terumi is from BlazeBlue, like Griel he has yet to show what his ascendant form shall be.

Imperial X was Burter from DBZ, and his partner was a BKImperialdramon, too bad for both of them they were in the wrong place at the worst time^^;

One thing I can safely say about Accel Stream season 2 is that Ken will be "jumping around" between worlds abit more than he's been doing, after all he's got something to track down as well as stopping these new guys.

Hope you all enjoyed season 1, hope you enjoy the side story when I kick it up and i'll see you in season 2, peace out.


End file.
